The Bishota Queen of Loli Gremory
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Rensuke Sakurai, a seemingly ordinary boy with an average life goes from ordinary to extraordinary as not only is he brought back as the Queen of a certain Daughter of a Maou, he also wields one of the Longinus Sacred Gears. Watch as he discovers his true origins, but also masters his Longinus in order to protect his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the new story...no, more like revised version of an old story of mine called The Young King, albeit with a number of changes, which will become evident as you read. I wasn't happy with it, so I decided to do a revised version of it. So, erm, please enjoy! Ps, anyone wondering about my Fairy Tail story, well its in the works, and there's a poll on my profile, so if you haven't voted, then please do! And thank you to those who have voted until now!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

That's the first sound of the day for me, when I arrived at the Hyoudou house. This place is like a second home, away from home. Sometimes, Ise-kun's Okaa-san says to me that I'm the like child she always wanted, but unfortunately never had.

I'm sure Okaa-san said something like that to me once, although I can't remember when she said it exactly. Poor Ise-kun, he's even bashed by his Okaa-san. Although he is a giant perv, so its his own fault, I think.

Yeah, it has to be Ise-kun's fault that he's a perv. I mean, yeah I met the same old Ojii-san that set the way for him to being a perverted idiot. If he didn't meet that old man, then maybe he wouldn't of developed such an unhealthy obsession with breasts...

Wait, that's a little lie. He would've, but he wouldn't of done it so early in his life. Then maybe if he didn't have that encounter, he would be someone that...isn't beaten up by many, many, many girls.

"Ooh my, its Sakurai Rensuke-kun."

The door a minute later opened, to reveal the Okaa-san I never had. I don't know why she said my full name then. It isn't like she was saying it for anyone else that might want to know my name.

"Hello, Okaa-san!"

I greeted, beaming from ear to ear. The woman who is quite beautiful in my opinion, not giving a hint of her real age, shows me a graceful smile, matching something of an Angel. She's really such a milf, and totally my type.

"Aah, Rensuke-kun, what a surprise. Well, not really hehe."

Hehe, she's got a cute laugh, but she did it again~! I told Okaa-san not to call me by my full name!

"Okaa-san~" I whined, brushing my semi long strawberry blonde hair out of my glasses covered amnesty eyes. "There's no need to call me such a formal thing. Just call me Ren, everyone by now does anyway."

"Ooh, I couldn't dear. Anyway, looking for that perverted child of...I mean. My blessed child?"

Blessed with what...is what I wanna ask. But I better not, or Okaa-san here might ask me strange questions about it. Yeah, Ise-kun is blessed alright, with the amount of perverseness that shouldn't accumulate in one place.

"Yeah, I guess so. He has my manga and I'm gonna get off him. Then perhaps I will walk with him to school, if I have time for such a thing. Anyway, can I come in, Okaa-sama~?"

I asked like an Angel, beaming at Okaa-san with a cute (in my opinion) smile. Okaa-san showed a little tinge of pink on her cheeks, and simply nodded. Its because I'm such a Bishota. I mean, you can't resist the adorableness that is me. Being 5 foot 1 is a good height to be, especially if it helps get girls attention, especially the milfs. Gotta admit, I've always had a thing for hot older women.

"S-Sure, please come inside. Perhaps you can get him up, Rensuke-kun."

"Just call me Ren."

"Rensuke-kun, do you want breakfast?"

She called it me again! Okaa-san! Call me Ren not Rensuke! Ugh, Okaa-san is such a prude sometimes.

I'm sure she's doing that because she likes seeing me in the pit of desire. I only wanna be called Ren! Rensuke is so long in my opinion. Ren means love and romance in Japanese...or lotus, depending on how you write it. While Rensuke doesn't.

Tapping my foot with irritation didn't seem to help as Okaa-san here just kept smiling. Ugh! Okaa-san is someone who is hard to beat. No matter what I think about it, Okaa-san is completely hard to fight against.

Relenting, I nodded.

"Okay, Okaa-san~ Have it your way~" Walking into the prefecture, I looked towards the stairs. "Leave getting the idiot up to me. If I have to, I am willing to use violence."

"Are you proposing violence now dear?"

Okaa-san asked with a kind smile.

"Violence sometimes works Okaa-san." I replied, giving her a grin. "Especially some people that are thick headed. Leave it to me Okaa-san." Assuring her, I moved towards the stairs, and looked back at Okaa-san here. "He'll be down and dressed in 5. Its kind of like my guarantee."

Winking, I went up the stairs with a happy step. It was a nice house Ise-kun lives in. Certainly better than my crap shack. I live alone, expectedly since I don't have parents or anything. As far as I am aware, they're dead, or something. Not like I care or anything. I can't care about something I don't know, you know? Its like having an ice cream cone without the ice cream. I don't know what I've lost, since I haven't tasted it.

Ooh my, I reached the top of the stairs. All I have to do now is get to that pervs room.

Turning, I went for his door, opening it softly without knocking. He doesn't knock on my door, so I don't bother knocking on his either. Its because, Ise-kun and I are kinda like besties, for the males of us anyway. Blood brothers might be more accurate, without the blood part.

We aren't related or anything, but we might as well be with all of the antics he gets up to, and I have to use my Bishota charms to help him out of it. Yup, that's what my life has been like since entering high school, Kuoh in fact. No, before that. We've known one another since...I don't know when. Along time anyway.

Walking into his room, I saw that he was hugging a giant pillow, that faintly reminded me of a girls body. Its because he's a huge pervert, that he has a hug pillow of a girl, and of course, he's got the model that's got the breasts coming from the pillow, which he frequently suckles (although he denies it, its painfully obvious that he does) over a period of three minutes a day.

"Ise-kun~" I sang, walking over, poking him in the face. "Time to wake up~"

"Ngh...away..." The young teenage boy rolled over, cracking open an eye. "...Ngh, go away...sleep...minutes..."

Sleep minutes huh...that doesn't make sense Ise-kun. You at least need to put a number between those two words. Ugh, whatever am I going to do with this child? Although saying child, is a little off isn't it? I could say that, but he's slightly older than I. But that doesn't mean he is wiser than I am~

...Hmmmm, me thinks this is going to be a problem. I can't deal with these problems in the morning. But Okaa-san asked me, and as Okaa-sans herald, I shall perform this task to my best~!

"You know, I thought I saw a girl with large flesh bags downstairs, and she was calling "Ise-kun, come and feel my oppai you bad naughty child~" with a sultry voice. So, me being as kind as I am, came up and decided to wake you up."

"Ngh...you're lying..."

Damn, he knows me too well. Okay, I have to use my last resort. This always work.

Strengthening the urge to not throw up, I lay next to him on the bed, and lightly dragged a finger across his arm. He shivered and his eyes cracked open, teary I might add. Looking into my amnesty eyes, his bottom lip quivered.

"Hey there hot stuff~ Wanna stay in bed with me~?"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" He yelled, jumping across the room with surprisingly some athletic ability. "D-DON'T DO THAT REN! I BECOME FREAKED OUT WHEN YOU GET INTO BED WITH ME! STOP IT! I AM NOT INTO GUYS! EVEN PRETTY ONES LIKE YOU!"

Shaking his head violently, he let that out in fear. Thankfully he was wearing clothes in bed today, so I didn't see...well, things I never want to see that belongs to males. There was once I saw...well, it scared me and I think it winked at me. I had to see a councilor because of that, I never got over it.

"Haha, that never gets old~"

I sung out, laying on his bed on my back. Damn, this bed is more comfortable than my own bad. Maybe I should steal Ise-kun's bed and switch it with my own. Although that would prove to be difficult.

"G-Get out of my bed!"

He exclaimed, crossing his arms strongly and with his annoyed face, I know that I've accomplished my mission.

Hehe, its always fun making him freak out like this. Looking at his scared face makes me fill my being with extreme happiness. Maybe I'm a sadist or something...hmmm, well whatever~ Being a sadist is quite interesting~

I adopted a cute puppy face, and licked my lips.

"Mooooou, you saying I'm not good enough for you?"

Teasingly, I trailed a finger from my lips, down my chin and neck, and to my shirt. Most girls I know would love to see me doing things like this, but not Ise-kun. He watched with disgusted eyes, then pointed to his door.

"OUT NOW!"

Ooh he shouted at me. What a bad son he is. Shouting, knowing his Okaa-san is downstairs, and might come up and yell at him any moment. If I was her, I would yell too. He shouts way too loud in my opinion.

"Why? You gonna come downstairs now~?"

"YES! NOW OUT!"

Sighing faintly, I got off the bed, and walked towards the exit. In my opinion, I think he's being a little rude. I only did what Okaa-san asked me to do and let him get up naturally...haha, as if!

"You're mean, Ise-kun. I'm gonna tell Okaa-san about this injustice and I hope she punishes you for being evil. She already said that you're her disobedient child. Why can't you be better for her?"

He calmly pushed me out of the door, no hint of what is going on in his mind. Then, his face changed into an angry one, and he slammed the door right in my face, almost hitting my face.

"So rude Ise-baka."

[SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET DRESSED!]

I had to block my ears slightly due to the loudness. He seriously can't take a joke sometimes.

"Kay~ I'll be downstairs~"

Romancing your Okaa-san hehe. Nah, I couldn't do that. It would be like I would be Ise-kun's Otou-sama, when he's actually older than I am. He's 17 and I'm 16, sweet 16 at that.

[Good! Go away!]

I seriously hope he is just getting dressed, as Okaa-san once told me that she caught him doing lewd acts to himself. I don't exactly want to know how freaky it was either. But it scarred Okaa-san very much. I think she said she might die or something if she saw something like that again. Can't say I blame the woman really. I think I would die if I saw Ise-kun doing things to himself.

Releasing a breath, I turned heels and walked down the stairs. While walking down the stairs, I got a message off one of my pedophiles...I-I am one of the girls at school. Ehehe, it isn't like they are pedophiles really, I swear! Okay, maybe they're Shotacon's...something like that since I'm a Bishota. A cute small guy, but taller than a Shota, but not tall enough to be a Bishounen. That's me~

When getting downstairs, I saw Ise-kun's Okaa-san setting the table. Ooh, so its me and Okaa-san alone is it? That's a good thing if its Okaa-san and I alone. Time to make the moves on her, not really.

"Okaa-san~ Want me to help you set the table~?"

"Ooh Rensuke-kun, you're a treasure."

I am really am Okaa-san. I am your treasure~ If I can't make my own parents happy, since I presume they abandoned me long ago, I have to at least make others parents happy.

Taking the plates, I started setting the table for all of us here...but out of the corner of my eye...I saw her.

Not Okaa-san.

Outside the window. I saw her.

That brilliant crimson hair that's so long that it comes just above her butt, that slender body that's small and adorable. Her red ruby eyes that shine brightly in the sun. The shortness of the skirt, and her small bust. Unlike Ise-kun, I take note of ALL the female beauty, not just Onee-sama's but also Loli's. Not saying I'm a Lolicon or anything, but definitely, that girl is such a cutie~

Her name, is Millicas Gremory-san. She's the first year student, that's the niece of Rias Gremory-Onee-sama. Nah, I don't call her Onee-sama because I like her or anything. Its just what most people call her. She's actually really sweet, the one time I talked to her, when we bumped into one another.

But back to the Loli Gremory. She's walking with someone, next to her aunt, although I've heard that they call each other as if they are sisters. If I remember right, Rias-senpai's Onii-sama is Millicas-sans Otou-sama. Confusing. Maybe the Onii-sama was born way before Rias-senpai, so that would explain why he could have a daughter that's 15 (that's what she says anyway) and have a sister that's...18? Or is it 17? Meh, I don't think I will worry about it.

When noticing me staring, she gave a cute smile and a little wave as the crimson colour returned to her adorable cheeks, giving her a flushed expression. From that, I felt my face heat up a little before shaking it and looking away shyly, biting my lip from letting even a single noise out.

Damn Loli. I have a weakness to cute things. And she's one of the cutest things in that school. Along with a number of girls that I could mention, but it would take too long.

Glancing back, I saw that she was already gone, with Rias-senpai. Ooh well, easy come easy go I guess.

Continuing to set the table, I couldn't get her off my mind. That damn Loli Gremory.

Each day, she walks over to my classroom and then says "Sakurai-senpai, I've made you this bento, I hope you enjoy!" then runs out of the classroom before I can thank her. Usually, its more rushed than that though. And her bento's are delectable. I could die of happiness when eating them!

But I can never thank her, as she's always running away from me. I don't get her. She makes me food, but doesn't want to hear what I think about it. Well, she's a strange girl after all. Her aunt has huge breasts, perfect for Ise-kun, and she has small breasts. They are quite opposites really. Rias-senpai is tall, and Millicas-san is small. Their BWH are completely different, yet they are quite similar in personality, but Millicas-san is more shy while Rias-senpai is more outgoing.

"Hey, idiot Bishota!" Something ran at me, knocking me onto the ground. "Thought that would knock sense into ya. You've been daydreaming for a few minutes now. I even shouted ya full name, but you didn't answer."

I glanced up, seeing that idiotic pervert grinning at me. He bleeding hit me that little fucker!

"Sorry." Apologizing, he helped me to my feet. "I got distracted, thinking about something." Flushing faintly, I brushed the tip of my strawberry blonde locks, thinking about that Loli Gremory. "Damn Ise-kun." Turning to Ise-kun, I gave a thumbs up. "Hey, I gotta know, you truly are a breast man, aren't ya?"

I beamed, looking behind him, seeing a dark figure fast approaching.

"W-Well, duh! Oppai are justice! They are everything I wanna feel, suck, grope, everything! I want to do so much to them! But the small ones that is. The big ones are the ones for me~! Yeah, if I'm surrounded by oppai, then I'm going to be happy~!"

Makes sense, since he's a perv. He doesn't understand female as a whole. Big, small, cute, sexy, Loli, Onee-sama, Bishoujo. Anything that's got a cute face and a downstairs lips, are potential romances for me~ Well, they can't be bitches, that's a rule for me. And they can't yell at me...I don't like it.

"Thought so, and ya just said that in front of ya Okaa-sama. You know that's an awful thing to do. Okaa-san is just trying her best here, and you have to ruin her good name by doing something like this."

I watched as the colour drained from his face. Even though Okaa-san is a gentle woman, she's also scary, scary and scary when Ise-kun's...personal life is involved. She knows where is, ahem special collection is, and that special collection is...wow, its just...ewww. It doesn't accurately portray women as a whole, and if he thinks they do, then he has a serious problem.

"Ise."

His Okaa-sans dark voice.

Turning white, he looked behind him.

I noticed before, but I didn't say anything until now. His Okaa-sama was watching him, hearing everything he said about women, and how they make him feel. She didn't look pleased at all.

"Hehehe...Okaa-san I..."

"Ise, set the table...now."

So evil. He really is shaking right now, due to Okaa-san. He nodded with her demand, and helped me set the table. Ehehe, even I was a little frightened of Okaa-san then...note to self, don't ever piss off Okaa-san, for fear of...fear. Pure unadulterated fear.

* * *

After the events of breakfast, Ise-kun and I were on the way to school. He was talking to me about his favourite hiding places to spy on girls, and I was telling him that he shouldn't spy on females, at least when they know to be wary of him. Spying on girls isn't exactly my favourite activity. No, it isn't even my activity. I also got my manga back from him! Haha, I got it back~

"Not again..."

"The Prince is going to get stained..."

"Damn that Ise, is forcing Ren-sama to walk near him."

Of course, passerby's comment on...various things. Ise-kun isn't popular, while I am. In the eyes of everyone around, it looks like a popular guy is walking next to a...well, whatever Ise-kun is classed as.

Looking around, the idiot next to me gains an annoyed face, and kept glaring at me. Hey, it isn't my fault I was born like this, so cute. It isn't like they know the real me anyway. No one takes the time to get to know the real me. They just see me and say "Cute!" or something like that. But no one, besides a number of people, gets to know me the person. It really is isolating. Even being popular, doesn't mean you're happy.

Suddenly, my body shivers, and I sense danger coming here. This feeling, is something I know all too well. It eats me up inside and makes me want to vomit from my mouth...not really, but it still makes me feel a certain sense of dread.

"Ise! Hey!"

"Wait up idiot!"

His two friends. Two people, who barely look human rush towards us. One was bald, the other was wearing glasses. The first one was quite thin, and the other is...well, he wasn't overweight, but he isn't exactly thin either.

Of course, these people are Matsuda and Motohama. The two perverted idiots that are friends with Ise-kun. I like Ise-kun, as I've been friends with him for years, but these two...we have a mutual hate for one another.

Ise-kun greeted his friends, while I simply rolled my eyes at them, and they did the same to me. The fact that they spy on women, and are proud of being perverts really irks me. Ise-kun is different, as he is genuinely a nice guy, under his perversions, but these two are...I don't know what the hell these two are.

"Ugh, what's the damn Bishota doing here?"

"Don't tell me that you've gone to his side, right? He's the damn Bishota who's smaller than most!"

Damn, very much agro today. Well, it IS these two so what do you expect? And that damn Ise-kun isn't even defending me. How cruel. I go to his house, wake him up, and I get things like this as a result.

"Hmmmmmm..." I hummed, giving a dirty smile. "You might have height. But at least I've got my pedophiles so take that~" They both open their eyes wide and give WTF faces, as I turned and saw some girls coming. "And speaking of my pedophiles, here they come now~"

Gesturing to the street behind them, they turned and their faces dropped. Seeing the two beauties running towards me must be a sight for them alright.

""Ren-sama! Ren-sama! Good morning!""

The women Katase-san and Murayama-san rushed towards me, linking arms with me (without my permission I might add) as they both kissed my cheeks (again, without my permission) and then looked at the pervs with sneers who looked back with the same sneers.

You could tell that the instant these girls hugged my arms, the perverts got extremely jealous. Hmph, if only they stopped their perversions. That's what's holding them back. Some of the stuff they do is quite sexual harassment like.

"Kyaa, Ren-sama is cute as always~"

Katase-san is a girl with pink hair, that's shoulder length and has a white headband at the front, showcasing her pretty face. She's got matching eyes, and she hasn't got bad sizes either. All in all, she's a pretty girl and has a sweet attitude.

"Ren-sama, I thought that we'd find you here with them~"

Murayama-san is a girl with brown hair that's tied into a ponytail, tied with a brown ribbon, and matching eyes, albeit a lighter colour than her hair. Her sizes are a little better than Katase-sans...no, not better...hmmmm, bigger I guess. She's got a bigger bust size, and also a lovely personality. She's definitely one of the better girls that I know.

Plus, they surely know how to use a sword, or at least a shinai as they frequent beat on these three perverts.

"Good morning Katase-san, Murayama-san. And don't call me Ren-sama. Just call me Ren-kun or Ren-san or something."

I whispered, earning a blush from each. Really, it only takes whispered words to get their faces like that? Ehehe, must be blessed or something~ Either way, they're here, and that means I'm going to be dragged away any moment now.

"Ooh, Ren-sama, I'm sorry that 'these people' have been bothering you." Katase-san apologized, giving me a cute smile although she still called me Ren-sama rather than Ren-kun or Ren-san. "Don't worry, we can go now, Ren-sama. We have things, personal things to discuss anyway, that doesn't have anything to do with these three, 'things' you know?"

Saying that, Katase-san gave my arm a little tug. I responded by moving slightly towards the left. Ise-kun showed a displeased face when Katase-san referred to them as 'these people' and 'things' meaning it in a disgusted way.

"Yeah, Katase-chan is right Ren-sama. We should go, away from these people. I mean, you've gotten a weird guy as a friend...while we don't control who you're friends with, being friends with the perverted Ise is just...Ren-sama..."

She seemed particularly upset that I was having interactions with him. I mean, seriously. Despite his faults, he's alright really. Hey, if I was in a fight, I would want him by my side.

"Hey now." I cooed, petting her head. "I am Ise-kun's friend, not the other two. If you want to wail on them, then go ahead. But in the future, please don't beat Ise-kun too hard, as I do like him, not in a yaoi way or anything."

I knew I had to add that last part, because people at this school tend to take things literally, and will think that I like Ise-kun, in a yaoi way. Please, if I was into guys, which I'm not, then I would have a trap. A girly guy. But girls are way better, especially girls with sweet personalities, and bodies to match.

"Ooh Ren-sama, we should leave anyway. We've got things to do, that don't include pervs."

Katase-san said with disgusted eyes, and pulled me more away from the other guys. I guess I will see Ise-kun later in class or something.

"Hey!" Ise-kun roared, drawing the girls attention. "Don't talk about us when we're not here! Especially you Katase!"

Especially Katase-san huh...

"What do you mean especially me!?"

That's a good question Katase-san. Damn Ise-kun, don't mean her breasts. Even though she's got a good sized bust, compared to Murayama-san, she's...quite lacking is the word I would use here. But Katase-sans got a more slender form, and is more...well, she's got certain ways of making people feel good.

"Well." Ise-kun sneered, looking at her chest. "Compare to Murayama here, your chest is like...a Loli's chest. You've got quite small assets, compared to Murayama~ I would need something like a microscope to see those growing buds, if they are growing that is, don't you think?"

...The air got cold, as a dark smile appeared on Katase-sans face.

Ise-kun you idiot! Don't mention her breasts! You know that she's got a complex about them...when she shouldn't really. She's one of the more well endowed girls in school. Sure, Murayama-sans bust is bigger but...it isn't all about the breasts.

"I see. So that's it, is it Hyoudou?"

She growled lowly, causing everyone (including her bestest friend ever) to shrink away, and cry to herself. Even I was a little wary of what she is going to do. When I was thinking about it, I saw that Ise-kun moved a little back, wondering away from the pinkette.

She unlinked arms, and walked ever so close to Ise-kun. Ise-kun began to sweat nervously, under the gaze of the pinkette. When near him...she walked straight past him to everyone's confusion.

She went to a nearby wall, and bent down, protecting her modesty by holding her skirt down. Although you could still see her hot pink panties if you looked closely, not that I am or anything.

Something went into her hand, that she grasped, and she walked towards Ise-kun, hiding whatever it is behind her back. When she got a stones throw away, she revealed the thing behind her back.

The thing being...

A large branch.

She's got hold of a large branch, and has gotten into a fighting form. Ise-kun put his hands together and muttered "Mercy?" in a desperate voice. But the unforgiving eyes of Katase-sans made even my life...fearful.

"Mercy huh..." She spoke sweetly, and then her face turned evil. "MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK! DIE BASTARD!" She swung at Ise-kun, who after years of being attacked by girls, moved his body, avoiding the swing. Then while crying, Ise-kun ran away! "GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT!"

Katase-san gave chase, swinging her weapon around violently, attempting to clock Ise-kun across the jaw, or anywhere she could get him. But to his credit, he was able to avoid most of the attacks with minimal efforts, albeit he's had practice, tons of it. Ise-kun was screaming "HELP! HELP!" as he ran into the distance. Katase-san was chanting "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" in a wildebeest type of voice. They both disappeared from view...I pray for your safety Ise-kun. But you shouldn't piss of Katase-san, when you know she's got a complex.

"Damn..."

"Good luck Hyoudou..."

The perverts said with astonished voices. Murayama-san glanced at the pair of boys, and her eyes became slits...damn, please don't scare me like that. The pair of pervs catch the brown haired girls glare and begin to sweat nervously.

"Leave."

""Okay!""

Deciding to rather exit than take her on, the pair of perverts exited the area on fast legs. Murayama-san turned to me, and gave a cute smile. Why is she looking at me like that? What a strange, girl.

"Ren-sama~" She sang, giving me a hug for some reason. "Lets go to school~"

"R-Right, lets go."

While arm holding on her case, we walked towards the school. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, besides the comments about the supposed relationship between me and Murayama-san.

Once getting to school, I saw various girls looking my way. Of course, they don't see me, as me. That's what I want. Someone to look at me for me, not because I'm cute or adorable or whatever. I just want people to see me, for me.

Not that I hate the attention mind you. Makes you feel wanted, but isolated at the same time. I don't know how exactly that works, but it does work for me. Murayama-san faces my direction, and looks at me with a smile.

"I'm gonna have to go sugar bear~" Since when are we on nickname level? "See you in class hunny bunny~"

Again with the nickname. What is this?

Chuu!

Giving my cheek a kiss, I heard large growls from the crowds of girls. And then the rumours started spreading...

"W-Whats that hussy doing!?"

"How dare she kiss the Angel Prince!?"

"Murayama-senpai is a new enemy!"

"Who cares, Sakurai-senpai is cute!"

"Sakurai-sama~ Over here~"

Some of the girls conversation reached my ears. Most of the girls are glaring at Murayama-san who's leaving form reached my eyes. But some of the other girls are giving me adorable looks, and puppy dog eyes...ugh, that's kind of creepy.

Rolling my eyes, I darted my eyes towards the school building...that's when I saw her.

No, this time it isn't Millicas-san!

This time its Rias-senpai, who is walking with Shitori-senpai. From the looks of it, Souna-senpai and Rias-senpai are conversing happily. Even Shitori-senpai is showing a rare smile, that makes her look too cute~

Shitori-senpai. She's a glassing wearing girl, who isn't as developed as Rias-senpai, but she's quite beautiful. She's got a cute face, and a nice brain. Not the actual brain itself, but her mind. She's very intelligent, and she's always the top of grades in this school.

Those two girls, along with Himejima-senpai and the final girl Shinra-senpai are the top dogs at this school. Not in a disrespectful way. I'm just saying that those four girls, take the four seats at the top of hotness in this school. I know for a fact that Ise-kun likes the elder red head, while the younger red head is...well, Millicas-san is adorable.

Truth be told, the four girls at the top are what most people dream about...no, make that the males. But for me, I don't see them as sex symbols like most do. I've interacted with all of them, for different reasons, and behind their pretty faces, each holds a true and beautiful personality.

Like Shitori-senpai is a cold girl, to everyone. But once you get talking to her, you can see her hidden warmth. Rias-senpai is the natural caring type. She's the girl you'd go to if you wanted comforting. Himejima-senpai is the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko, and has a lovely personality. And finally, Shinra-senpai. She's a girl that's similar to Shitori-senpai, but she hides a cute side to her when confronted with something she likes.

Aah, well. Deciding to walk towards the school, I noted various stalkers following me. Geez, even girls that aren't in my class follow me. I'm not different from anyone else. I'm simply, me.

I made it to the class, and saw a big red mark across Ise-kun's cheek...ooh, I guess Katase-san got him. Speaking of the pinkette, she was sat in her usual seat, giving Ise-kun dark looks, and me looks of a cute nature. Murayama-san was sat next to her, and was simply beaming at me.

I went for my seat, and faced the front of the classroom. But the person next to me decided to be annoying.

"So, how's the Lolicon Prince?"

I glared at the girl, otherwise known as Kiryuu Aika-san. She's...I would describe her as a perverted equal of Ise-kun's. She's perverted, vulgar, rude, crude, and has a tendency of calling me "Lolicon Prince" because Millicas-san comes here everyday and makes me a bento, and I have a habit of bumping into Loli's (totally not my fault I might add!) and they have a tendency to hug me a lot...I think she's putting them up to it, so she can solidify her "Lolicon Prince" name claim.

"Don't call me the Lolicon Prince Ise-kun's perverted equal!"

"Don't you dare refer to me as his perverted equal Lolicon Prince! Hmmm, how will the Loli's bow down to you today? Which one are you to going to take as your Loli girlfriend?"

Smirking, she licked her lips. I grunted and pointed at Ise-kun, who was completely oblivious to my finger. Kiryuu-san followed my finger, and then frowned as a shit eating grin plastered itself all over my face.

"I don't know. How will your love for Ise-kun go today?"

"Hmph!" She snorted, glaring. "I am NOT in love with him!"

"If you say so perverted equal."

Smiling, I winked at her. Her face turned downwards, and she tried to take a swing at me, but I dodged her attack, giving her a wild grin. Seeing that, she took a number of swings at me, but again, I dodged the attacks with minimal efforts. Kukuku, its like you aren't even trying Kiryuu-san~

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! LOLICON PRINCE!"

"DON'T CALL ME THE LOLICON PRINCE! PERVERTED EQUAL OF ISE-KUN'S!"

I screamed, matching her level of frustration. She wants to go there, then I'm going there and I intend to win this fight! She's not going to overpower me with her weird ways!

"BLASPHEMY! YOU'RE A PRICK!"

"YOUR BREASTS ARE LIKE ANTHILLS!"

"AT LEAST I'M OVER 5 FOOT 1 INCHES!"

"DON'T YOU BRING MY HEIGHT INTO THIS DEVIL WOMAN!"

Sparks went off from our eyes, but we had to stop since the Sensei walked into the class, and began teaching. The lesson was naturally, boring. It was just...ugh, I can't even think about how boring it was.

But during the lesson, Kiryuu-san kept writing me notes about me being the Lolicon Prince and sent me drawing of me engaging in several sex acts with various Loli's around the school, mainly Millicas-san though.

So naturally, I got her back by throwing a rubber from her direction at the Sensei. Suffice to say, Kiryuu-san had to admit defeat when she tried to pin it on me, but Ise-kun, my bro from another Okaa-san, defended me. He and I so needed to get her back for what she does to us.

Usually we don't team up for such a thing, since our ideals are different. But when its a mutual enemy, then that's the time to team up and take down that chick with the glasses.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, I looked at the door. Usually, that girl will be showing up, any second now. Give it a minute or so since the classes have just finished. Ise-kun has ditched me to eat (spy) with his friends, and usually I eat with Katase-san and Murayama-san anyway, because they force me to eat with them sometimes.

"Where's your Loli girlfriend, Lolicon Prince?"

Kiryuu-san teased, looking at my crotch! Dirty cretin! I crossed my legs, and put my hands on my lap so she doesn't continue to look at me down there. She's so disgusting, doing things like that, with everyone's view on us as well! Well of course it is. Its the end of class, and I'm sure that the girls will want to eat lunch with me.

But the thing is...besides Katase-san, Murayama-san and Kiryuu-san to an extent, they all just treat me like a piece of meat, not something I had envisioned when I came to school.

"She'll be coming any second now...and she's not my girlfriend. I don't have one, and don't say anything about me being a virgin either. I'm saving myself for the right person, unlike you I'm sure."

Sneering, I began counting down in my head as her eyes turn red with evilness. It starts at 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Sakurai-senpai!"

She'll come through the door, right on time as always.

As predicted, the Loli Gremory came through the door, looking as adorable as always. But Kiryuu-san smirked at me, dangerously. Ugh, shut up. Don't even say anything Kiryuu-san...I know she's thinking about me being the Lolicon Prince.

"Sakurai-senpai!" The girl announced, coming over. "S-Sakurai-senpai, I made you...a bento like always hehe...I-I hope that you e-enjoy it because I put a lot of effort into it today, although if you don't enjoy it then I would understand as I'm not the best cook in the world...ooh!"

She appeared to remember something and went into her pocket. She laid a piece of paper on the table...that had occult symbols on it, and pushed it towards me. I wonder what that is?

Gaining a shy blush, she spoke to me with bated breath, as if she had been running but as far as I am aware, she hasn't been running at all.

"Sakurai-senpai I've been meaning to give you this just incase...when you are in need, please think of me while having this with you...always keep it with you senpai, and I will...I will come and help you senpai! I will definitely help senpai whenever he needs me! Now goodbye!"

She turned heels, and was about to run away, but I wanted some answers, so I reached out my hand and grabbed her own soft hand.

"Wait a seco-"

Before I could finish, I was pulled from my seat, and headed for the ground...

When landing on the ground...

My left hand was being held by her own soft hand...but my other hand...

My other hand was touching something soft...

Something like a marshmallow, a small one but still...

I already had a sinking feeling on what it was, but I had to know...

"Lolicon Prince strikes again, by groping the Loli!"

Kiryuu-san that dirty woman giggled out.

But...she's right...

Unfortunately(?) when I fell down, I ended up on top of Millicas-san in a very, very compromising position. My right hand was groping her breast, and our hips were very close to each others. Our fingers were interlocked (don't know how that happened) and her eyes were looking up at me shyly as our faces were inches apart. I bet, this would be called...if we were naked, it would look like we're having sex...

"Unn...senpai..."

A cute soft moan came from her as my stupid hand unintentionally groped her budding breast! Shit! This is a dangerous situation! And how am I supposed to get out of it exactly!?

I froze in place, and I tried to move, I really did, but my body wasn't reacting to me at all! My brain is saying move, but my body wont allow it! Come on Ren! Move your damn butt! Move! Don't just lay here on top of her with the entire class gawking at us! This isn't happening right now! This isn't happening right now!

"Sakurai-senpai..." She mewled out, looking at her breast which my hand is still groping. "I-I didn't know Sakurai-senpai was...Sakurai-senpai is...erm...if s-senpai wanted to g-grope my b-breast then...senpai had to ask about it first..."

W-Why did she sound like an innocent maiden then!? And why isn't she hitting me!? I just groped her and fell on top of her! If that doesn't deserve a slap, then I don't know what does deserve a slap!

"Lolicon Prince strikes again~"

KICK!

"Arrgh!"

I had enough of Kiryuu-san, so I kicked the chair from under her, and she fell to the ground with a THUD sound! Hah! Take that Kiryuu-san! You wanna rumble with me!? You'll get the horns if you take me on!

She looked at me with slanted eyes, before giving me the middle finger! Screw you too bitch! I am not someone you can swear at so casually! I am Sakurai Rensuke, and you're not someone who can swear at me!

I looked at the Loli under me, to see that she doesn't look angry at me...please be angry at me Millicas-san! Don't think this is okay! This is wrong! Hit me or something! Don't just blush at me!

Retracting my hand, I shed soft tears.

"I'm so sorry Millicas-san! I didn't mean to grope you like that! Hit me if you like cute kohai! I just wanted t-to know what that paper was about...that's all...could you please tell me my kohai...?"

She looked at our linked hands and I unlinked them. If I look carefully, I could've sworn that she was pouting due to our hands being disconnected.

"N-No, its my fault for not explaining...and I can't senpai. But please, just think of me, when you are in trouble...don't ask me how, but I will definitely help senpai, as I would be displeased if senpai was to disappear."

Saying that, she wormed her way from under me and stood up, bowing to me respectfully. Seeing that, I stood up and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"P-Please don't bow like that...I did that and..."

"N-No! Its fine senpai! But please promise me that you'll keep that piece of paper on you!"

"I erm..."

"Please, senpai?"

Begging me like that, I could only look at her with strange eyes. Why is it so important that I keep this piece of paper on me? Is it...it doesn't have her phone number on it or anything, so why?

"Erm...sure, I can do that for you."

I flushed out, looking anywhere but at her. It was really embarrassing, and I don't know why either.

"Lolicon Prince~"

The nerve of that woman! She's on my shit list! She seriously is! She's going to be punished by me! That damn woman is going to eat my fists soon! No, can't hit a woman...I can always humiliate her though...kekeke, that might be the best solution...

"Ooh, thank you very much senpai! You're the best! Also don't forget. Think of me when you're in trouble, and I will definitely come senpai."

With a cute smile, Millicas-san here ran out of the classroom. That's when, I saw that Kiryuu-san was going for me!

"Bastard Lolicon kicking me to the floor!" She pinned me to the ground, and tried to strangle me! But using my superior strength, I was able to keep her away from my throat. "Let me kill you already for kicking my chair!"

"As if!" I rejected, and glanced towards two females. "Katase-san! Murayama-san! Activate protocol seven!"

They grinned sadistically as Kiryuu-san cried.

""Activating protocol seven! Capture Kiryuu Aika!""

The girls walked over, and linked arms with Kiryuu-san, who bursts out crying. Hehe, she knows what's to come.

"P-PLEASE NOT PROTOCOL SEVEN! ANYTHING BUT PROTOCOL SEVEN! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'M SCARED AND I DON'T WANNA GET THE PROTOCOL SEVEN! PLEASE KATASE-SAMA! MURAYAMA-SAMA! HAVE MERCY!"

She tried to flee, but the girls proved too strong for the glasses hentai girl, and started to drag her away. She was kicking and screaming for it to end, but the girls didn't listen to her at all, and began chanting.

""Protocol seven~ Protocol seven~ Kiryuu Aika is going to be reporting to Heaven~""

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, she was dragged out. Hehe, don't mess with protocol seven, as that's the most dangerous protocol ever. Poor Kiryuu-san. She forced my hand though, and those girls take it seriously...

I didn't know it then, but that lunch time conversation changed my life forever.

* * *

 **[Days later]**

Right now, I'm irked.

On a Sunday, I haven't gotten anything to do. And a certain someone does.

Ise-kun, that rat bastard has a date! I haven't met the girl, but according to Ise-kun, she's a drop dead sexy bombshell. I saw a picture of her, and...I will admit that I was jealous, but only slightly. That girl had a good sized oppai, long black hair and is taller than I am, although not by much...a couple of inches...I think, from what I saw in the picture.

But when looking at her, I got an odd vibe. I don't know why, but she seemed like I, was familiar with her. Maybe I've seen her around the place before. But even then...

ISE-KUN GOT A DATE! WHAT KIND OF UNIVERSE IS THIS!? IS THIS GIRL BLIND!? IS SHE DEAF!? IS SHE REAL!? WAS SHE PHOTOSHOPPED INTO THE IMAGE OF HIM!? IS IT A REAL GIRL!? SOMEONE HE GOT OFF THE INTERNET!?

Ugh...I am happy, but angry at the same time. Just thinking about him having a girlfriend is frustrating, yet I am glad that he found someone. I will find someone, one day, I'm sure.

The worst thing was...apparently this girl asked him out. I didn't even know that was possible. Maybe she found him charming...yeah, okay. But I know that he has put a lot of effort into his date.

He told me how he bought new clothes, new things and planned out everything to the last detail. I thought he might've been lying about it to me, but when I heard that the two pervy friends of his met this girl, I semi convinced. I still think someone is playing a joke on me, but...why would they do something like that?

Aaaaaaaah! Screw this! I'm not staying at home all day, wallowing in self pity! I will go shopping or something! Yeah, I can go anime hunting. Yeah, Ise-kun and erm...whatever her name is can go and have fun.

Standing up from my couch, I walked towards my door, slipping on my shoes and jacket and opened it...

"Hello Ren-kun! You're looking particularly sexy today~"

The one who appeared in front of me was a girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair, that's tied into two pigtails and a single strand of hair that sticks up on the top of her head. She has brown eyes that look a little like chocolate, and a smile on her cute face.

This girl is Meguri Tomoe-san.

I wish she didn't start with that. It was kind of creepy. I thought that she was...acting a little strangely.

She's a girl that's interested in me, purely because I'm a Bishota. I believe that she is a Shotacon, and has taken an interest in me because I'm a Bishota. She usually shows up at my home, a number of times a week, and tries to force her way inside, to see the home of a Bishota...that's what she said anyway. Of course I wont let her in, because I know she wont ever leave.

I called her a pedophile as a joke once, but she burst out crying and kept denying that she was interested in Shota's but its painfully obvious that she is very interested in Shota's so I had to apologize to her and she hugged me for like three hours, and wouldn't let go at all. She gropes me a lot...not my manhood thankfully, just my butt...even then that's...yeah...very personal if you ask me.

"Hello, Meguri-san. What're you doing here? And how long have you been there?"

"Hey, I've been here for...hmmmm, about two hours now I think~ And I came to see you of course my adorable Bishota-kun~"

T-Two hours...she's been there for two hours!? W-What...? Really, two hours? That's a little strange if you ask me. Wait, if she's been there for two hours, then why didn't I know about it...?

"Erm...maybe this is a silly question...but why didn't you just...erm, knock?"

I thought that it was an obvious thing. She just stood outside for two hours? What would've the passerby's thought about the girl just being stood there? Would they think I made her stand outside or something? Wait, why do I care about it?

"Hehehe~" She bonked herself on the head and stuck out her tongue in a childlike manner. "I didn't think about it~ But you know, you didn't even think about looking outside your door to see if anyone was there, Ren-kun, so you're at fault as well~"

...Wait, so its my fault that she was standing outside my door and I didn't know? Right...so, I am at fault because I don't check to see if weirdo's are outside my home, and waiting for me...

"I'm sorry but...I DON'T LOOK AT MY DOOR UNLESS SOMEONE KNOCKS OR I AM GOING OUT!"

"Iyaaaaaa! There's no need to yell my Ren-kun! I was merely stating that you should come to the door more often. You never know who's going to be on the other side and what they might want with the owner of the home~"

Why did it sound like she was explaining her stalking to me? I never know who's going to be on the other side of my door...why would anyone be on the other side of my door unless they were stalking me!?

But ignoring that...why is she here exactly? She hasn't said why she's here...besides to just stand outside my door and wanting to see me that is. Why would she do something like that?

"By the way, Ren-kun. What do you think?"

She did a spin, and the skirt she was wearing lifted up, giving me a panty...shot. Yeah, she showed me her panties...her panties that were pink in colour...I saw a bear on the a certain area of her lower...yeah...

Regarding her with a bemused smile, wanting to give her my honest opinion, I looked her over. She was wearing a green jacket that had a buckle on it for some reason, with a matching green shirt that had 'Peace' written in the middle in glitter. Her hair was done the usual way, except she was wearing a butterfly clip in her hair this time, which parted her bangs. She was wearing a short skirt, that really was form fitting and...well short. It was a green colour, matching her jacket and shirt.

Nodding to myself, I gave my honest opinion.

"Meguri-san has a great appearance. Lots of green...it reminds me of nature. And the way you wear your hair is always enchanting. You look very beautiful today, Meguri-san."

She blushed and poked her fingers together shyly.

"Mouuu, aren't you going to compliment the butterfly hair clip that I gained from you?"

"Didn't you steal that from me, though?"

I stated with amazement. I remember getting that from one of the girls from school. I forgot I had it, until she stole it from me, and kept it for herself. Well, it isn't like I wanted it, so she can have it.

"Stealing is an ugly word Ren-kun. I'd prefer if you said something like you gave it me as a gift."

I'm sure that's to make her feel better. Not me. And since when is stealing an ugly word? I thought that it would perfectly describe someone like Meguri-san right here. She stole from me, and doesn't even care.

"But it wasn't a gift. You robbed it and wouldn't give it back. But if it makes you feel better, then I can say that you can have it. Yeah, keep it Meguri-san, as a present from me."

Maybe that will keep her...tendencies to stalk to a bare minimum...unless this has ignited something within her...oooh shit, her eyes gave glazed over with pure animalistic lust...oooh fuck...

"Ooh, thank you very much my Ren-kun! I knew a cute boy like you would notice my womanly charms~ Now come on! Take me on a date!"

W-What did she just say!? She didn't say date, right!? Nah, I couldn't of heard it...no! She definitely said date! Date...DATE!? Why does she want one of those from me!? I...I've never been on one before...

"D-Date!?" I exclaimed, taking a step back. My face turned a little red when she mentioned date. Date...date? "W-What do you mean by date!? This isn't a date! I don't even know what this is!"

"Well, a date is-"

"I know what a date is!" I barked, and slightly moved away a little. "Y-You come here and say things like "Date!" and I'm supposed to comply with your demands? What makes you think that I will go on a date with you?"

She moved a little closer, until she was over the threshold. She wrapped her arms around my arm, and pushed her assets into my arm! T-Those breasts...no! I am NOT taking this girl on a date! She'll end up doing something strange!

"Mouu, come on Ren-kun. Don't be such a downer. Take me on a date, and we can...well, maybe it will end with a kiss? Yup, that would be lovely. A cute kiss from my cute Bishota-kun."

K-Kissssssssssssssssss!? I-I...kissing!? Kissing!? Me and her kissing!? That would mean...kissing!?

"I-I am going out, you're welcome to tag along...but it isn't a date in the slightest."

I wanted to make it clear to her, so I spoke with an authority kind of voice.

"Okay~" She sighed, relenting, but with an undertone of a mischievous nature. "I'll go along with it for now. But I am expecting a cute hug from the cutest boy in the universe~"

Cutest boy in the universe huh. On one half, that makes me feel complicated. But to only like me for my looks, is...well, I don't like people only looking at the looks. Maybe I'm old fashioned, but I want a girl that's pretty and also likes me for who I am, rather than what I look like.

"Yeah...lets go."

"Hmmmm? You suddenly seem down. Was it something I said?"

"No no." Waving my hand, I walked forward. "Its nothing, really. I was...nah, don't worry. Lets go out together, Meguri-san."

"Yup yup! Lets go and have fun on our date that's not a date but it really is a date even if you don't think it is~!"

How she said that with a face that doesn't look like it would be possible is a...weird thing. And how she didn't even take a breath or anything then was...it was simply amazing.

"Okay then, lets go."

Exiting, I locked my door and walked off together with Meguri-san, who is still holding onto my arm tightly.

Like that, Meguri-san and I went out together, spending the day in one another's company.

Meguri-san dragged me to different places. Like she took me to a shopping centre, and made me watch her try on different outfits, and somehow I ended up getting her three outfits. All of them appeared to be outfits you'd use if you are trying to attract someone's interest.

I don't know how that happened exactly. We were one minute looking at clothes for her, and then somehow I ended up at the checkout with my wallet. I might've zoned out, but it was more like I was in a trance or something.

Even though I'm not rolling in money (barely have enough to get by) I ended up paying for...everything. Don't ask me how she managed to get that one worked for her favour, but she did.

I also ended up carrying bags, for her as predicted. They weren't heavy or anything...but I swear this girls energy is out of this world. One second she'd be next to me, then the next she would be down the street looking at something else and then she would be out of my sight then appear next to me as if nothing had happened in the slightest.

She's got something, that makes her really fast. But I don't know what it is. Its inhuman, her speed, and general energy as well. For someone like me, she's too energetic and lively. Although I suppose that having a quality like that is good sometimes...sometimes it might get you into trouble.

Even though I wasn't trying to woo her or anything, I think I ended up doing it as she kept taking shy looks at me while blushing and kept a hold of my arm for the entire day.

Time flew, and the day past right before my eyes. Most of it was good, and some of it was scary. Especially when she entered 'Shotacon mode' as I have dubbed it and tried to do weird things to me. Her wondering hands...kept wondering around various parts of my body.

Then, we entered a park and sat on a bench. The sun was setting, and my mind kept going towards Ise-kun and his date. I hope he didn't mess it up and tried anything that would be...less than desirable.

Then again, it isn't like he is with Meguri-san. When she's trying to be affection, she ends up scaring me. I don't know what it is exactly. I just...I become frightened when she's...doing various things...groping being the main one.

Its like she doesn't care if she gropes me or not. She doesn't care about my reactions when she did her, touching's. All she did was show a lewd face when she touched me in various places.

"Open and say "Aah~" for me my Bishota-kun~"

She took my ice cream off me, and used a spoon (God knows where she pulled that from) and stuck it near my mouth. I opened my mouth shyly, and she stuck the spoon inside.

I felt weird when she was feeding me. She had a small pink dusting her cheeks, and her eyes kept running themselves all over my body. I felt danger towards my body, and I kept unconsciously crossing my arms over my body.

"Erm...Meguri-san...you are erm...I erm..."

I couldn't even finish the sentence as Meguri-san stood up, and twirled a little.

"Say, Ren-kun. Can I ask...you know you live alone right?"

"Right. I live alone."

I repeatedly like a parrot. I don't really get where she is going with this...she isn't trying to move in with me, is she? If that's the case, then she can stop that line of conversation right now!

"But...don't you get lonely when alone?"

Do I get lonely when alone...well, it doesn't matter if I'm alone or not...being lonely is natural I guess...but thinking about it...I'm not really alone, in the sense of being surrounded by people...but I am alone in the sense that I do feel lonely, inside.

I shrugged.

"I'm used to it I guess. And I have a pretty good life."

"Ooh, I see. That's good~ Also, is it true that you're a Lolicon?"

"Pft!" Spit taking, I shook my head violently! "O-Of course I'm not! Its that damn Kiryuu-san. She thinks that because Millicas-san brings me bento's, Loli's tend to either bump into me or latch onto me for reasons unknown, it means that I'm a Lolicon, when I'm not!"

"I see. Well, if you are...then don't worry, I will still like you~"

She still likes me...I'm not a Lolicon though! I'm nothing like a Lolicon! Okay, I have the odd fantasy about some, but that doesn't mean I'm a Lolicon, I swear that it doesn't!

I shook my body and she took her bags.

"I have to go now, but it was a great day out~ I can't wait until the next time~"

And as quickly as she said that, she departed at lightning speeds...well, that was certainly interesting. How did she do that? She moved faster than I could even think. She's too fast...but she's gone now.

Ooh well, I got what I wanted today, and now I am going to go back home. There's no sense of staying outside so I stood up, and walked towards my apartment. Today wasn't so bad, now that I've had time to reflect on it.

* * *

When walking, I caught a glimpse of Ise-kun, heading towards the park with the black haired girl who's name escapes me. Aah, I see. So this is the climax of the date is it? Kukuku, me thinks I have to go and spy on them~

Being sneaky, I moved my little legs across the park. I made sure that they didn't see me, as I didn't want to ruin the date. I just wanted to see what was going to happen, and make sure that nothing strange happened...

The place I had ended up at was a water fountain. The black haired girl was standing near the fountain, and had just dipped her fingers inside of it. Her other hand was tightly connected to Ise-kun's hand, his other hand running itself through his hair sheepishly.

Ise-kun looked nervously at her, with a hint of expectation. Ise-kun, people don't always put out on the first date. And even a kiss might be a little far. But at least she looks happy, and is real. So, I guess I lost that mini bet with myself.

"Hey Ise-kun."

The woman said, getting his attention as she broke away from him. Ise-kun stood straight, and like a statue, Ise-kun faced her with an uncertain, yet ecstatic face.

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

He asks with a dark red face on. Most likely, thoughts of a sexual nature were entering his mind. If they start getting it on, then I'm running away instantly. But if not...then I don't know what's going to happen.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Celebrate their first date...a kiss perhaps? I'm so glad Meguri-san didn't try that with me, although it wasn't a date for me. A date is...well, a date. Its something people that have at least some kind of feelings for one another.

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

He asked with a nervous face, that seemed to be getting redder and redder by the second. But then that's when I noticed something on the girls face...did Ise-kun say her name was Yuuma or something?

The smile on her face was...cold. It was colder than I have ever seen a smile before. Why is she showing that kind of smile...?

"Will you die for me?"

...W-What did she say...?

That had to be a joke or something. A girl doesn't ask a guy something like that at the end of a date unless she's highly sadistic and mental. Y-Yeah, this girl is joking...she has to be joking because if she isn't...I will go over there and kick her ass. As if she's going to threaten my best friend like that.

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

It seemed that he was either in denial or just wanted her to reiterate it again. But he asked it with the same perplexed face that I was showing. Killing him...

"Will you die for me?"

S-She really wasn't joking after all...she wants him to die!? What the fuck is that about!? Did he mess up that badly that she wants to kill him!? No, it can't be that. This bitch is...this bitch is...

Something then appeared from her back...wings?

A pair of black crow wings appeared. They were as black as everlasting darkness. The evilness that I first felt when looking at that image of her has only been reaffirmed.

An Angel...no, that can't be right. An Angel is supposed to have white wings...

Fallen Angel.

That word seemed to scream within my mind at that instant. An Angel that has Fallen from Heaven and is now evil. Somehow, I knew that this was a very bad situation right now...

But I was captivated by fear...I don't know why...I couldn't even move at this moment in time.

The woman's clothes disappeared, and revealed another outfit. This outfit was made entirely of leather, and showed...well, it showed lots of her body. There's a part where her breasts are visible and her eyes...her eyes have gone harsher and with more evil intent than they had before.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

When she said that, I knew instantly that if he lives through this, that is going to affect him...badly. He was already nervous and told me in confidence that he was nervous about appearing as an inexperienced child...this bitch is...

Then something materialized in her palm...it was like a bulk of light. It twisted around her hand, and then formed a construct. The form it shaped was a spear. It was a spear of pure light.

She took aim at Ise-kun who was frozen in fear.

"Bye bye~"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Even though I shouted, the spear pierced him.

The light spear ripped through his torso as if it was a knife cutting through cheese. The spear dislodged itself from his torso, as he fell to the floor. Then I saw a red substance...

It was a crimson colour. The colour of that girls hair...

Blood.

It was the colour of blood. Blood poured out of him like a stream, covering the ground in a large puddle.

"Ooh my." The whore turned to me, and sneered. "It appears the other one has appeared." Other one...? What does that mean? "I was going to come after you at a later date, but you've come to me. How generous you are, Lolicon Prince."

My eye twitched at the Lolicon Prince shit. Even now, it was pissing me off royally! I wanted nothing more than to kick her ass right now. She's not only killed Ise-kun, but she's also insulted him, and me as well.

"YOU WHORE!"

I lost all reasoning's and rushed her with everything I had. I didn't care if I didn't have a chance in hell of beating her. She had to be supernatural or something yet for what she's done to Ise-kun, I can't allow her to escape here!

"Hahahaha, don't call me, Fallen Angel-sama a whore, little one."

"FALLEN WHORE!"

I reached her, and swung my fist. I didn't expect it to connect but...

BANG!

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU ACTUALLY CONNECTED!?"

My fist nailed deeply into her jaw, and she was actually blown back a little as she spat out a little blood! Fighting on pure anger, I tackled her to the floor, and started punching her in the face!

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I punched her in the face, making her spit up bile. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ISE-KUN!?" I kneed her in the gut, this time she let out a howl. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

My fists and knees kept connecting with her. Either she was too stunned or I actually overpowered her couldn't be certain, but I knew that I was dealing damage to this bitch! She stabbed Ise-kun, for what reason!? Whats he ever done to anyone!? He might be a pervert, but he wasn't ever going to do anything wrong! He's the nicest guy I know and this bitch took advantage of him and killed him for no reason!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! STOP FUCKING HITTING ME!"

She kicked me off her, and my back made a collision with a nearby pole. Even though it hurt, my back felt like it could've been broken, I still stood up, despite the pain and ran at her, fists swinging around wildly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Sprinting, I thrusted my fist at her. But she became wiser and learned to dodge my punch by flying into the sky. I spun on my heels, and swung my arm at her, which she avoided with ease.

"Hahaha, this is sweet. Your friend dies, and you have the sense to fight? That's either incredibly noble, or incredibly stupid. Whichever one it was, makes me heart jump for joy. Chasing you would've been annoying and wasteful of my time, but you came to me like this. Good Lolicon Prince."

She was mocking me as she dodged my punches with little effort. I know there's no real chance for me to win against her, but I couldn't run away. I wont run away. I froze when she revealed her true intentions. If I actually could call myself 'friend' then I would've run over, instead of being captured by fear and apprehension.

Even though there was no hope for him anymore, I couldn't simply leave and let this thing get away. I know that if roles were reversed, he would've fought a losing battle as well.

"I don't care what you say! You're a sadistic bitch that's going to die!"

When I closed the distance, she brought up her leg and kicked deeply within my stomach. I spat out blood, and fell to the floor, holding my gut in pain. She leaned down, and another spear was formed in her hand, which she put to my throat.

"Hey, Lolicon Prince. Wanna know why you're going to die? And why Ise-kun had to die?"

"W-Why? Why are you doing this?"

She sneered, and slashed at my arm, pain ripping through my body originating from my arm. Even though she cut me, I didn't show fear. I'm not giving her the satisfaction.

"Hehehe, you and he are threats to us. So we, decided to get rid of you. If you want to blame anyone, then blame the God that put those Sacred Gears inside of you."

STAB!

In that instant she explained, a very sharp pain was carved into my stomach. I looked down at my stomach, and coughed up blood as she yanked the spear of light out of me.

"Bye bye Lolicon Prince~ Perverted Ise-kun~"

My blood splattered around the ground, my eyes becoming hazy, my mind getting dizzy. I caught her walking away as my near lifeless body fell to the ground. My body was situated near Ise-kun's...

Bitch...that bitch...Yuuma...I swear if I ever see her again...if I was given one last chance...I will kill her...

I turned to Ise-kun, blood spewing out of my mouth...

From what my clouded eyes could see...his chest was moving slightly...he was still alive...

"I...Ise-kun...a-are...you..."

"Ren...you bastard...you should've...yo-you should've...r-run...idiot...Bishota..."

Hehe...even now he has the energy to insult me...but that's his way...after all. If he didn't insult me...then he isn't Ise-kun...damn bastard...

When I tried to laugh, more blood came from me. Haha...

"S-Sorry...I couldn't...Ise-kun...I-I'm sorry...your girl...w-was really...a complete and...utter bitch..."

"Hehe...at least...I got...a girl...girlfriend...b-before you..."

So he has the right to say such a thing. He did get a girlfriend before me...but she turned out to be a psycho whore bitch mental killer woman who murdered us because we have something called...erm...Sacred something...erm...

"Hmph...m-maybe...but for you...I'm afraid you're off...to Hell...I-I'll be en-enjoying Heaven..."

I joked and I heard a faint laugh coming from him before...nothing.

I looked...his chest wasn't even moving anymore...

"No..."

A quiet sob came from me, and a single tear rolled down my face.

Bastard...why did he have to go first...we should've gone at the same time...

Looking at the sky, I saw that dark night creeping into this side of the world. So...this is how I die huh. I was picturing something with grandchildren, but I'm going to die like this am I?

Is that really how it ends? Do I die like this now...? Ise-kun...your parents will cry...your friends will cry...I wonder, who's truly going to miss me? Who, besides Ise-kun, did I have a connection with?

Katase-san? Murayama-san? Kiryuu-san? Meguri-san perhaps? Are they going to miss me?

Will all of the girls cry at school? Will they move on? Yeah...something like that...they most likely will forget about me...they only thought about me for my looks...I'm sure of it...its okay though.

I don't mind...

I never got to know who my parents where...

That's a regret I have. I never found out who my parents are. I don't know if they were great people, or evil people. Did they love me? Did they abandon me like I thought? Or was there another reason?

I wish I could know...

Then my mind wonders to what Millicas-san said.

' _Think of me when you're in trouble, and I will definitely come senpai._ '

Hmph, even though I don't believe she could help...Millicas-san, are you going to come? Will you also cry when you discover my death? I have that paper...Loli Gremory...you promised that you'd come...I didn't think you'd be the type to break a promise...bad Loli...

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, a voice was heard...

I noticed a brilliant wave of crimson flashing my eyes.

But its...it couldn't possibly be...too tall...

"Looks like you both are dying. Your wounds...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you two… This truly is interesting. But I don't have enough pieces for one...which one do I bring back...? Both have something interesting...but there's no way I could make them both..."

Bring back? What...what is this...voice saying...?

Bring us back...from what? Death...? I highly doubt that.

"Senpai!" A new, younger cuter voice suddenly reached my ears. "S-Senpai...no way, I only gave it you...for a precaution...I didn't think senpai would actually...senpai..."

The second new voice sounded like choked sobs. The poor girl was sobbing. I knew the voice was a girls, because its too high to be a mans.

"Why are you here?"

The first voice asked in mild surprise.

"Onee-sama...you're also here...you can't have Sakurai-senpai! He's mine!"

The second voice protested, and then hovered over me. I saw her...that cute face again...

"W-What're you saying?"

"I'm saying, Sakurai-senpai is going to be mine. I've sensed his potential since...since along time ago. But I never thought senpai would be targeted by Fallen Angels..." Fallen Angels...knew it. "But senpai called out to me, deep within his heart, he called for me...I wont ever let anyone else revive senpai, but me. I'm selfish, but senpai is all mine."

Revive...what...?

She can...do things...like that?

With my last ounce of strength, I pointed to Ise-kun and mumbled "...Him...not...me..." with everything I had. But what I was met with, was a shaking head.

Then, I felt something moist touch my forehead...

And a retracting head came from my forehead. D-Did she kiss my forehead?

"Its very noble senpai, but he isn't the one I want. No, the one I want is you senpai. But the condition is...you have to live for me now...okay senpai? Don't worry about your friend Sakurai-senpai. Onee-sama will take care of him, and I will take care of you, my Sakurai-senpai."

...I caught a glimpse of beautiful crimson...

Then my vision faded, and everything turned dark...

* * *

 **End chapter! Well, if you read, then you'll see some changes, like Millicas being a girl for one and being 15. I thought that since I've never done a story where Ise and an Oc of mine have being friends since before the story before, I would try it. I thought that they should have like sisters for Masters as well.**

 **As for the harems...well, any help would be appreciated. Although some will be set in stone and some aren't but definitely Rias and Millicas (fem) are Ise's and Rensuke's respectably.**

 **Here's the harem list thus far.**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Koneko (maybe). (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia. (WIP)**

 **As for the peerage of Millicas', well any suggestions will be wonderful, but here's what I have so far and until next time!**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Open.**

 **Bishops; Both Open.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Open.**

 **Pawns; Katase (pieces undecided) Murayama (pieces undecided), Rest Open.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! Wow, first of all, thank you for all of the reviews! Now time to answer some reviews!**

 **Master of Dragons God; I'm glad you find it interesting.**

 **Castor115; Hmmm, that sounds interesting. I'll give it a think.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, it was something I had thought about for awhile, so I did it. And two milfs huh. Sounds good. Perhaps I could work it in somewhere.**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Hmmm, Le Fay sounds good. And for Kuroka, if not peerage, perhaps harem.**

 **King of the lion; Well, I am glad that you like it, and its interesting. And yeah, I might look into other animes for it. And here's the next chapter!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9; Well, I am glad that you're giving it a try and I'm happy that you like that story as well.**

 **Akito the Destroyer; Aah, thank you! Hmmmmm, perhaps, sounds good so I will give it a think.**

 **Anime PJ; No, its alright, this is a big improvement on that, which I was hoping for. Yeah, he's got a perverted side, but he's also got defining character traits that separate him from Ise. And yup, I had to put them in here, since I realized that I hadn't done it before. And yeah, great suggestions, thank you! And I agree about Rias and Ise as she is his main driving force, like Millicas is going to be for Ren.**

 **Coolguy46; Aah, thank you very much!**

 **MEGALANDRYS-CHAN; All the Loli's huh. Akeno is a definite, and as for Xenovia, check at the bottom. And thank you very much~**

 **Ragna; Yup, it certainly is. And yeah, that fic will be out...well, a couple of weeks or so, just giving the poll another week or so. For Venelana...hmmm, a number of people have wanted that, so possibly.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, yeah perhaps.**

 **Guest 2; I am glad you love it.**

 **San; Thanks! Kunou as a peerage and harem member. Yeah, it has potential, and yeah, she could be around Koneko's age, so she's in.**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad you like, and awesome! Yeah, I know who that is, and that sounds like a cool magic to have. And Mirajane, is one of my fav's as well.**

 **Guest 3; Xenovia as a Knight. that seems to be popular. Hmmmm, it could have potential. And as for Xenovia, please check the bottom about it. Yeah, Tomoe is in the harem, I'm not sure about Koneko, but definitely Tomoe. Naoto, huh. Hmmm, interesting.**

 **Guest 4; Le Fay as a Bishop sounds good.**

 **Harem Master; I'm glad! Issei's mom. Hehe, could have potential, but I wouldn't know what to call her. I guess if everyone wanted it, then perhaps. And the harem suggestions look good, I hadn't even considered a female Michael before, but it would be different, so its in consideration.**

 **Ir; Koneko...hmmmm, maybe. Depending on how many want that pairing.**

 **Soul; Well, I don't know, perhaps. Seems like some people want it.**

 **Durandel; Here's more! And yup, fem Millicas is a sweet Master~ Plus being Sirzechs' child, she's going to be stronger than Rias. I wouldn't see Jeanne as a Bishop, being with swords and all and Ravel is...hmmm, maybe. But Tosca sounds interesting. I don't think that's ever been done before.**

 **Guest 5; Aika, could have sexual tension with Ren, so I will give it consideration.**

 **Nh1xxs; Welcome back. Yeah, different story, different aspects. And yeah, it is. Le Fay as Bishop sounds good. And yeah, Ren is an otaku, so being into mecha would bring funny moments with Seekvaira.**

 **Guest 6; Tosca, huh. I honestly hadn't considered it, but it does sound appealing and something new.**

 **Guest 7; Here's the next chapter!**

 **Maximum being; Cool suggestions! I will definitely use some of them.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter! Also, important AN at the bottom! So please give it a read, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **I'm a Devil!?**

"Nmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes, and yawned at the same time, stretching my limbs. I have always hated mornings, especially this morning, since last night was...well, it was a bad dream...

But this feeling on my back. This soft feeling is...

My bed.

This is a lovely bed, although I could do with a new one. My bed is the bed of dreams or nightmares depending on who you are...speaking of nightmares...

Last night I had an awful dream. A dream involving death, and a Loli with crimson hair. Dying...it felt like I died. But that's impossible. Because I'm here right now. Although it seemed realistic...why would it be realistic? A nightmare that seemed so true that...wait...

Ise-kun got stabbed! He was stabbed by that girlfriend of his, then I was...then I attacked...erm, what was her name again? That girl Ise-kun is seeing...erm, yeah. That girl Ise-kun is seeing...her name escapes me...erm...

Yuna...no. Was it Yakumo? Yashima? Nah, it had to be something else...what was the name of that girl...Yuie! Yeah its...no it isn't... No! It isn't Yunie! Its...Yuuma! That's her name! Yeah! Yuuma! That's her name! She was the one who turned into a black Angel and got spear happy, ramming the spear directly into my gut! Bitch! That spear made of light really killed, literally! It killed me and I don't know why she used such a thing against me! Why would she stab me!? What have I ever done to her?

But that was a dream, because in reality, things like this don't happen. People don't turn into Angels, Fallen Angels at that, and start killing their boyfriends, and friends of boyfriends as far as I am aware.

No, it had to be dream...but what if it was real? Does that mean I'm dead right now? Nah, I'm not dead. I'm alive, as I am breathing and everything. And unless Heaven looks like my crappy apartment, then I've been had. Unless, this is Hell...am I in Hell now!? I'm in Hell and have been sentenced to live in this crappy apartment forever and ever alone! Damn it!

Okay! Lets see. Yesterday, normal Sunday. Went towards the town centre and shopped with a Shotacon. Had fun, surprisingly, and then we ended the day at the park where I was fed some ice cream. After that, I saw...well, I must've hit my head because there's just no way Ise-kun's girlfriend was a psycho bitch.

Even if she felt weird to me, she was just an ordinary girl...right? She wasn't someone who was a Fallen Angel thing. She was just an ordinary girl, and I had blacked out...

I wonder how I ended up in my bed though. Did someone take me here? Did Ise-kun and his girl take me here and then left? Perhaps he's sent me a message? Yeah, if its Ise-kun, he would've left me a message

I reached for my phone to see what time it is, to see if I have a message from Ise-kun and to see if I'm really alive...but something stopped me.

Something is on my...chest.

My body couldn't move as well as usual. My body felt like it had a pressure on it. It was unusual to have a pressure on my body at this moment in time. At any moment in time.

Damn...what if Meguri-san has broken into my home? Ugh, I hope she hasn't broken into my home. If she has and snuck into my bed...I'm moving town. I seriously am. Breaking and entering is wrong, on so many levels. And getting into someone's bed, is pure scary!

Taking a gulp, I looked down...

"Unnn...senpai..."

I hate my luck sometimes.

Or do I love it?

Iyaaaaaa! That's not the thing I should be focusing on right now! The thing that is making that cute noise is...crimson hair, small body and...ooh yeah in MY bed! The girl, Millicas-san is in my bed, laying on my chest with her head, and for some reason my arm is around her!

Wait, there's got to be a logical explanation on the reason she's in my bed! Yeah, maybe she was the one who took me here and just fell asleep from exhaustion. Yeah, t-that's got to be it! But why is she here!? Did she decide to sleep here or something!? It has to be that, doesn't it?

Oooh shit, how do I approach this situation though? Hey Loli-chan, we're in bed together, I hope I didn't do anything strange like grope you when asleep. I hope we didn't have sex, as I would love to remember my first time.

Y-Yeah, I'm sure that nothing happened. Millicas-san isn't the type of girl to take advantage of people. That's right, she wouldn't do such things to me. She's a good Loli with a good smart brain. I hear she gets very good grades. Y-Yeah, this Loli didn't rape me or anything. And if she did. Then she's going to get punished.

Upon further inspection...my mind went blank, as I saw a naked body.

Her naked body at that! I didn't see it before, and I don't know why, but she's naked! I can see her small oppai, and her cute body! I can even see d-d-d-downstairs area! But now thinking about it...I'm naked as well! WTF is that about!? I'm naked and she's naked! Something happened! I lost it to a Loli, perhaps by rape!

But seeing a girl naked huh. Even if she is a Loli, she's quite cute, and her oppai do look nice. But that begs the question...WHY IS SHE NAKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!?

However, I will let it go, if it wasn't rape. If she simply decided to get into bed with me naked, I will let it go. I mean, it isn't like I dislike the girl or anything. She's adorable, and I have thought about her a couple of times. She does bring me bento's everyday, and always smiles at me, genuinely. Not like some people I know.

"Ehehe..."

I could only laugh awkwardly. Well, as far as mornings go, this doesn't suck. I got to wake up to a girl in bed with me, who hasn't raped me. I know she hasn't. She's a good girl who wouldn't rape me.

And I know that if people walked it, it would look bad. Knowing me, who has the title of Lolicon Prince thanks to a certain someone, it will look like we actually had sex when nothing happened! I swear nothing happened! Wait, who am I justifying too? If anything, Loli-sama here has some explaining to do!

"Mmmmmm...senpai...right there...mmmmmm...inside...senpai..."

Is she dreaming about me right now? Inside senpai!? Inside what!? And am I the senpai? Or is it another senpai? Better not be! She's my adorable Loli-chan! I wont give her up! Damn it! Now that sounds like something a Lolicon would say! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't want to think about it!

I need to wake her up, or this is going to drive me insane, it really is.

So, while being gentle, I shook the girl.

"E-Erm...Millicas-san, time to wake up~ If you don't, the monsters will you get you~"

Maybe...just maybe I shouldn't of said something like that! It just came out though and I couldn't stop it! I'm sorry Loli-sama if I've upset you! Please forgive me! I'm such a nervous wreck! I can't think straight! I can't think of anything other than Loli-sama here being in my bed!

"Nnnnnnnn~" She groaned, rubbing her head against my chest. "Senpai...its okay...I don't mind..."

I blushed at her suggestive tone of voice. What doesn't she mind exactly? And why did it sound like she was doing something she shouldn't? Loli-sama, just what are you dreaming about right now?

She then cracked open an eye, and looked into my direction. She smiled sweetly, then put her head back on my chest and snuggled in! W-What the fuck!? Don't go back to sleep! I want answers Loli-sama! Now!

"Right! Up Millicas-san or I will put cold water all over your body and chuck you outside!"

"Senpaaaaaaaaaai~!" She whined, opening both eyes and looking up at me with those red ruby enchanting eyes. She parted her lips, and gave a little smile. "S-Senpai...I erm...I am glad senpai is...hey senpai, fancy meeting you here~"

"Yeah...isn't it a coincidence~?" We smiled at one another, then I bonked her on the head which made her cry out a little! "Don't give me that crap! Millicas-san! Why you in my bed!? Please, tell me that you didn't rape me last night!"

"N-No!" She defended, shaking her head softly. "I-I didn't senpai, I swear. I-I erm...I thought that...erm...I'm sorry senpai, I honestly didn't mean to do anything like this to you. I mean, I didn't do anything bad to you anyway. Well, I guess it seem like a bad thing at first but it really isn't bad, as senpai will love being one I'm sure!"

Didn't do anything bad to me? What DID she do to me, that is considered good by her? And what's with the I will love being one? What will I love being? A non virgin? Is that what I am now? Has she done ecchi things to me? Ehehehe I'm apprehensive about this at best. I mean, she hasn't even noticed that she's naked right now! She doesn't even seem that affected that I'm looking at her naked form.

"W-When you say that...?"

She leaned forward, getting into my personal space. From her getting this close, I could smell her hair...even at a time like this, she seems really incredible. Kohai...don't make me think about you like this...

"Senpai...you are erm...to get straight to the point, last night, happened."

...With that, I froze. It really happened...Ise-kun and I died because of that bitch Fallen Angel? She killed us, but does that mean I'm dead now? And I'm condemned to sleep with Millicas-san for all eternity...not that bad of a thing actually.

"Y-You mean, I'm dead? Or are you the Grim Reaper? Are you Death?"

"Hehehe~" She giggled, giving me a small hug. "No, senpai isn't dead and I'm not Death nor am I a Grim Reaper, although I could introduce you to one. Allow me to get to the point. My name is Millicas Gremory, my Otou-sama is Sirzechs Lucifer formally Gremory, the Maou Lucifer. I, am also a first year at Kuoh Academy and also, maybe this is the most important part, I'm a Devil."

Okay...so that answer...was just insane! She's seriously flipped her lid or something!

D-Devil? Maou Lucifer!? Does this mean she's evil or something!? Great, now I've got an evil Loli in my bed! She's seriously a Devil huh! What am I supposed to do about this!?

"R-Right...and what drugs did you say you're on?"

Her face turned sour at that, and she pouted adorably at me.

"I-I'm not on drugs! I'm telling the truth Sakurai-senpai! I am a Devil, and I know that Devils might appear threatening to humans that don't know about us, but I serious am not a bad girl. If anything, I'm really nice! My peerage says as much! They say that I'm a great person, and if its coming from them, then I am happy."

Her what? What's a peerage? She has something called a peerage? And why is she being so serious about it? A Devil...she must be lying about it to have a joke with her. Maybe I should play along...

"Erm...peerage...?"

I asked with furrowed brows. I've never really heard of a peerage before. I've heard of the word before, and I know what it means. But what does she think it means? Maybe its something to do with her Devil fantasy.

"Ooooh, it seems that I'm like getting ahead of myself here. Sorry, I haven't really done anything like this before. My other servants were all female so I didn't have a hard time in talking with them. But when its the senpai I admire, I become all shy and I wont stop talking. Like this for example. I can't seem to keep my big mouth shut right now senpai. Even though I really should shut up and not mention anything about my crush...heheheheheh! C-Crushing! Y-Yeah, I crush on things, and break them! Ooh no! Ehehehe, maybe I should start over!"

Wow, I didn't know she was like this. This is a new side to Loli Gremory. Maybe this is why she doesn't talk to me as she goes on and on about things. But you could see the nervousness in her eyes. She looks so cute when she's nervous though.

"Y-Yeah, you better had. So, you were saying something about me dying yesterday?"

"Right..."

A sad face appeared on her delicate features, and for some reason, I wanted to make her feel better so I hugged her tightly. Maybe I shouldn't of, but I can't see a girl sad. Her face turned bright pink and she leaned her head on my chest.

"Hey, don't worry Millicas-san. It wasn't your fault or anything, if I believe that I actually died, which I'm still on the fence about. It could be either if I'm honest. So, erm...yeah..."

I tried to make her feel better because she looked sad. I just can't stand girls that I like being sad. She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt her cute body tremble a little...ooh damn...if people see this...Kiryuu-san will say something like "I knew you were the Lolicon Prince~ You even can't keep your hands off them~" with that damn mockery voice she seems to have developed over time.

"Senpai, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the Fallen Angels were after you, I really didn't. If I did, I would've stopped them myself. But senpai, you and your friend...erm, Hyoudou-senpai I believe his name is, got killed yesterday."

When she says it very seriously, I knew she wasn't lying. She wasn't telling a bad joke. She wasn't attempting to scare me or anything. She was telling me that I, had died yesterday, and Ise-kun...Ise-kun!

"I-Is Ise-kun dead now Millicas-san!? Please, tell me that he's alright!"

"Huh...ooh yes, Hyoudou-senpai is fine. I'm sure that Onee-sama is right now waking up to him, or maybe she's giving it a few days...she wasn't clear the last time we spoke...anyway! Yes, like I said, you died yesterday, but I made you my servant. Onee-sama...erm, Rias-senpai also did the same as well to Hyoudou-senpai."

Servant...? She thinks that I'm her slave now? And Ise-kun is Rias-senpai's servant? Sorry, but I don't take orders from anyone! I never take orders and I never bow down to anyone! I'm not sure how he will take it, but I am NEVER going to be a servant!

"Sorry, but its impossible."

"Why?"

She seemed puzzled by my response.

"Because I can't be your servant! I'm not into S&M Millicas-san! Please, don't ask me to be your servant again!"

"I'm sorry...but you really are my servant, but I wont treat you as my servant or anything. You died last night, and I didn't want senpai to disappear...even if senpai didn't have such a thing inside...I wanted senpai to live again...I will explain it all eventually, I promise. I know its confusing, waking up in bed with me and me suddenly saying that you're a Devil and I'm your Master. It must be something that's hard to deal with. But senpai, I will look after you, I promise."

When she said that, my face turned bright red. If a cute kohai like her says it, then even I can't complain about it. If she wants to pretend that she's my Master, then I will let her. But if she tries to take it too far like I have to be her lapdog, then she can get lost.

"Ehehe, I'm sure that you will. But I'm your senpai, so I will look after you. No matter how mature you are, you're my adorable kohai, and I will look after you. Wait, hold on...if you say you're a Devil, then that means Rias-senpai is a Devil, yes?"

"That's right. Onee-sama is a Devil. She's actual someone like me, who is called King. But don't worry, I will explain it all very soon. But first and foremost, senpai...I know this might be forward, but can I call you Rensuke-senpai instead of Sakurai-senpai?"

So she wants to be on a first name basis with me huh. Can't say that I don't want the same thing.

I petted her head and smiled.

"Of course, I don't mind such a thing. Say, can I call you Millicas-chan instead?"

Her already red face turned even more red, and she gave a shy nod.

"Y-Yes, of course senpai, I don't mind. Even though you're my servant, you wish to add such a honorific...but since its senpai, I don't mind. N-Now erm...lets see. I've made acquaintances with senpai, and asked if I could use his first name...aaah! Senpai! Please allow me access to your kitchen and I shall make you breakfast!"

She certainly is excitable isn't she?

"Aaaa...sure. If you want...but since this is my apartment, I feel like I would be a bad host..."

"N-No, don't worry. Since I barged in here, its the least I can do!"

Well, at least she isn't threatening or anything. If she had of been, I would've sent her packing. But she's being sweet, and offered to make me breakfast. And she's even being really nice to me.

"No...if you're right, then you brought me back to life so...erm...lets get dressed!"

"Okay!"

Suddenly, she stood up, and I saw everything! Damn! Even if a Loli, she's really cute! I can see everything. Her small hips, her long beautiful hair that matches her beautiful eyes, her small breasts, her milky thighs and her nicely shaped butt!

Is she an exhibitionist!? She looks at me as if she isn't doing anything strange! I didn't know that she would be fine with such a thing!

"Millicas-sa...chan, can I ask...why did you sleep in nothing!? And I can see everything you know!? I can see your naked form and you can see my naked form! What's with this anyway!?"

She suddenly turned red like a tomato, and while I thought she might've tried to conceal herself, she didn't. Instead, she simply bent over, and picked up her uniform on the floor.

"Erm...to be honest, I can't sleep with my clothes or anything on, and I had to at least try sleeping next to senpai once. If its senpai, then I had to at least try it. I'm sorry if its...uncomfortable for you...but if senpai wishes, he could look at me..."

I'm going to be accused of being a massive Lolicon for this shit. But I couldn't help but look a little. I mean, even if this might be wrong, a cute female just gave me the go ahead at looking at her naked form with my eyes!

No! I can't do it! I just can't! Its wrong to do such a thing...although her naked body will definitely be saved into my brain...

But for now, I rushed out of bed, and grabbed my uniform after slipping my glasses on. Throwing it on, I kept my back to the Loli girl. I couldn't have a look, incase I would be accused of being a dirty Lolicon pervert.

After I was dressed, I heard her shuffling around, and the occasional moan. Every little thing this girl is doing is making my head go insane. She's really driving me crazy with these moans and groans.

After several minutes...

"I-Its okay now senpai, please turn around."

I turned around and saw her dressed.

She was dressed in her usual school uniform, but for some reason, I felt my body heating up, just looking at her like this. She really rocks the Loli look doesn't she? N-Not that I'm a Lolicon or anything! I'm not!

"Hehe, senpai~ I'm going to go and make breakfast~"

Singing that out, she walked out of the bedroom. Following after her, I saw a cute sight. Even though my apartment is small, she somehow made it to the other side instantly, and donned an apron, and started cooking food.

D-Damn, I didn't know what to expect when she suddenly did things like that. I walked over to the table, and just looked at her with a bewitching gaze. Things are still going around my mind. I'm a Devil now, apparently, and she's a Devil, and she thinks she's my Master.

"Say senpai, you know...its okay if senpai doesn't believe me right now. Soon, senpai will definitely believe me."

Saying that with a cute smile, she continued to make breakfast. Well, if she thinks that I am going to be believing her anytime soon, then I will just have to wait and see if any of her claims hold true.

* * *

 **[Later]**

Admittedly, today was strange. First, waking up in bed with the Loli Gremory, then seeing said Gremory naked, then seeing her not bothered about being seen naked, then she cooked me a meal!

That meal was pretty damn good though. She cooked me such a thing and happily gave it to me with a smile. Eating it was a good thing as it was something better than I could ever make. Each time I eat her food, I literally go to Heaven...can't think about Heaven, for some reason my head even goes a little skew if I do think about it.

I was going to go to Ise-kun's house, as per usual to see a little older woman beauty, but Loli-chan said that her Onee-sama, Rias-senpai, was going to be bringing him to school. She apparently knew as senpai sent a message to Millicas-chan about it. If that's the case, then he should have fun with the busty Onee-sama. But I have to ask...WHY DOES HE GET THE BUSTY ONEE-SAMA AND I'M WITH THE LOLI-SAMA!?

N-No, it isn't that bad. Rias-senpai might have beauty, but Millicas-chan is adorable, and I couldn't complain about her. She has nothing to be complained about. She hasn't yelled at me, she hasn't done anything like hit me. And she made me food, and even lunch. She made me a nice bento. Granted, she technically broke into my home, but she made up for that by being adorable.

But now, walking in the sun...is making me feel weak.

I feel like my energy is being zapped by something...what the hell is this feeling? My head gets dizzy each time I look up, and my legs shake a little. Whatever this feeling is, wasn't something that effected me yesterday.

"Senpai, are you feeling weak right now?"

The Loli, otherwise known as Millicas-chan asked me as we...well, for some reason, we're holding hands! I don't know how the hell that happened! After leaving the apartment, she just casually grasped my hand and wouldn't let go! Even if I shake my hand. She doesn't let go! If I comment on it, she completely ignores me and brings us to a different topic!

"Y-Yeah...maybe I'm coming down with something..."

"Ooh no, it isn't anything like that." She assured, moving a little closer. "Its just because of the sun. To Devils, especially newborns like yourself, the sun is a hated enemy and makes us feel weak. But give it a few days, and you'll build up an immunity like I already had and my other servants did."

Ooh, so that's what it is huh. Good thing that it isn't going to last long. A couple of days and I will go back to normal. Good...I can't stand this much longer, I know that. This stupid sun is going to be the death of me.

"O-Oh, is that so kohai?"

"Yup! Don't worry, I will support senpai through everything!"

I can't say anything bad about this girl. She's basically saying that she's going to stay by my side, despite me not fully believing her in the first place.

"R-Right! Then lets go!"

"Yup yup!"

So like that, Loli-chan and I walked towards the school. During the way, I heard numerous people talking about us, and questioning our relationship. Both myself and Millicas-chan just kept blushing at one another. But that's mainly because of her. She really wont let go of my hand, and that in turn is making people question the nature of our relationship.

I wonder though...if she's my Master or something, does that mean I have to worship her now or something? Do I have to give into her demands? Do I have to be her butler or something? If its any of those things, then she can't make me do anything.

I, am not going to be a slave. Its one of the things I promised myself when I was left alone. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone use me, I wouldn't let anyone but who I truly trust close to me, and I would never turn my back on the people that mean most to me.

"LOLICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! PRINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A loud voice rushed from behind me, screaming about me being a Lolicon Prince! This voice, it was very familiar to me, and something I didn't want to hear about! I know who it is!

ZOOM!

When I turned, the blur went past us...I saw glasses...and brown hair...a perverted smirk...I knew who it was instantly. It was that damn Devil woman Kiryuu-san! She was the one who shouted Lolicon Prince! I knew she would start if she saw something like this! And she did! She didn't even stop and comment to my face as she knows what's going to happen to her now.

"W-Wow, she's certainly spirited."

Millicas-chan gave an offhanded comment, gripping my hand tightly...please don't do that. It just solidifies her claims on me being a Lolicon. I knew holding hands would raise questions...

"KATASE-SAN! MURAYAMA-SAN! ACTIVATE PROTOCOL FIVE! TARGET KIRYUU AIKA-SAN!"

Screaming at the top of my lungs, Millicas-chan covered her ears. I needed to activate the fifth one today! She couldn't get away with it! I know they'll hear it! I don't know where they are but they'll hear it, definitely!

"Erm, Rensuke-senpai, who're you talking..."

Before she could finish, two blurs went past us. One was pink, and the other was brown. The blurs glanced in our direction for the briefest of seconds before sprinting after Kiryuu-san.

""PROTOCOL FIVE HAS BEEN INITIATED!""

They chanted, running out of sight. I smirked, and watched the departed girls. Good luck Kiryuu-san. You're going to need it, desperately need it at that. I mean, wow Kiryuu-san. You should know by now not to piss me off.

"Erm, Rensuke-senpai, what was that about?"

Asked adorable Loli-sama as she took looks between me and the departed girls. I simply let a grin appear on my face.

"Well, adorable kohai, Kiryuu-san needs to be punished. I'm sure that you've heard that I am called 'Lolicon Prince' by that woman." Nodding, I could faintly see a dark blush crawling on her face. "Well, I have 'protocols' that my pedophiles...I-I mean Katase-san and Murayama-san carry out. Its sort of like punishments, and they have numbers..."

"S-So, is it, the higher the number, the more damage they suffer? Or is it the case where the lower numbers are the more brutal punishments? Either way, its really fascinating, thinking about the different punishments that senpai has been able to think of."

She didn't even seem to care that I dish out punishments towards Kiryuu-san...but she seemed to be fascinated by the fact that I was able to label these punishments. What a strange girl...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kiryuu-san must've been caught. That scream filled me up with extreme amounts of joy. She needs to be punished for being bad, and I'm sure that she has just been delivered with an extra amount of justice.

"Senpai, that scream then...was it really Kiryuu-senpai?"

She asked as we continued walking together. The people that are around us, walking as well kept making weird ass comments about us. Damn, is it so strange that I'm holding her hand? I know that usually people only hold hands when they are together, but you can hold hands when you're friends with someone.

Also, even if we are holding hands, it doesn't mean they have the right to talk about it. We are...I don't know what we are. Senpai and kohai...that's what we are officially, but as of now...I don't know if we're Master and servant or she's lying about it as one long horrid joke.

"It was." I smirked. "But don't worry, she isn't dead...I think. She'll be fine, and besides, Millicas-chan could always bring her back to life, right?"

I joked, but her face went downwards slightly.

"W-Well...there's only a limit to how many times I could bring someone back from near death or death in some cases and even then, it depends on the power, their potential, powers and other qualities like that. But enough of that for now, it seems we have arrived senpai."

Pointing towards something, I saw that we had indeed arrived at the school. The girls that were here, looked at us, and then our connected hands, and the colour from their faces dropped considerably.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REN-SAMA HAS A LOLI GIRLFRIEND! HE'S A LOLICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!]

Ehehe, I knew that they'd say something like that...you know what, screw them! I don't care if they say anything! At least I didn't get busted for having a girl in my bed, like I'm sure Ise-kun might've...yeah, I can see it now. His Okaa-san freaking out about it...ehehehe! I hope she did! Give him some punishment!

"Damn pests." I muttered, and turned to Loli-chan. "S-So, cute kohai. What happens from here? Do we...erm, you still need to explain things to me, and I need to know what I am...what you made me...and what my life means now...if it means anything...unless you're having a pretty elaborate joke with me then please tell me now."

"N-No, I'm not having a joke senpai. I wish I was, partly as I didn't want senpai to die. But I am glad...no, maybe glad isn't the word I should use. Either way, after school, I will come personally to get you! I will...I will definitely get you, and then I will explain about everything, I swear. Think of questions to ask me, and I will answer them to the best of my ability."

"Alright." I agreed, nodding my head. "I will think of questions, but you best be ready to answer. No offence or anything, but apart from the fact that I feel unwell under the sun, which could be possibly different things, there's not much evidence that I am actually what you claim I am."

"Okay, that's fair. Until later today, senpai. I will definitely give you the answers you seek."

Saying that, she made a hasty retreat towards the school, and then disappeared into the schools main doors. As I watched her leave, I couldn't help but note...damn Loli-chan. What kind of reputation am I going to get at the end of this day?

Shaking my head, I walked towards the doors of the school. My mind kept going towards this Devil shit. If I believe it, does that mean I've quit being human? Not like being human was the bestest ever. Maybe being a Devil wouldn't be so bad...

I walked into the school and headed for my class. Once inside, I saw Ise-kun...well, at least he's alive. He doesn't look all that different, besides the smile plastered on his face.

His two pervy friends are nearby, and they're talking about me, I think. They mentioned my name a couple of times...kuku, someone's jealous of me~ Well, I have my pedophiles~

I also saw Katase-san and Murayama-san talking together, and when seeing me, they gave me bright smiles, and pointed to something. I focused my eyes and saw...Kiryuu-san.

She looked...well, a shell of her former self. Her eyes were glazed over with fear, and her body was shaking violently. Geez, girls. You didn't have to instill the fear of Goooooo...erm, can't say the 'big man upstairs' as I'm sure that it would hurt.

"Hey, Kiryuu-san."

I spoke with a kind tone. She faced me and shook her head.

"No...please..."

Ehehe, that's creepy. I wonder what the girls did today? I hope they didn't do anything strange to her...I hope they didn't break the poor girl. She might be a pervert, but she's also a girl...

I walked over to Ise-kun.

"Good morning, Ise-kun~ How are you this day~?"

When singing that out, he gained a lecherous face.

"Kuku, did you hear that I walked in with Rias Gremory-senpai? And better yet, I've seen them Ren~"

"Seen them? Seen what?"

I asked with a curious eye raise. Ise-kun however showed a dirty grin and made groping motions.

"I saw them. The perfect breasts. Rias-senpai's jugs were the best! Better than any porn magazines I've seen! The roundness, the fullness. The shape of the areola! It was the best pink in existence! And the best thing was, she even say she minded and said I could look! Ren! It was the best! But she also said something strange-"

At that, he cut himself off, and stopped speaking. I see...maybe he was sworn to secrecy or something. Maybe Rias-senpai didn't tell him about me and Millicas-chan this morning as well.

I leaned closer and mumbled "Devil." before retracting my head. He became slackjawed, giving me a WTF gaze. I dipped my head and pointed to myself, muttering "Me too Ise-kun." before I moved away.

He followed me with his eyes to my seat, and I sat with my hands together, emitting a smile from my face. Deep within my heart, I felt regret take over me. My best friend, sat there, just looking at me normally...doesn't he even care that I failed to save him?

* * *

 **[Later]**

All day, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Millicas-chan that is. Each time I tried to focus, my mind wondered to what could be called the unknown. Being a Devil, might be fun, depending on what that entails.

And Ise-kun and I talked about...well our situation. He told me about what happened this morning, with his family and stuff. I had to release a laugh about it. I knew something embarrassing would happen.

Of course, I told him about what happened with me, and he accused me of being a Lolicon so I hit him in the face. I am NOT going to be known as a Lolicon in this school! I swear that I'm not!

Katase-san and Murayama-san kept talking to me, but I didn't really hear what they were saying. Something about going out later. I had to decline them, since I have to get my answers.

While wiping my eyes, the door opened and like she said, Loli Gremory-chan came through the door and walked over to me. I followed her gaze, and shot dark looks at Kiryuu-san as I know that she was going to say something about it.

"Hello Sakurai...I mean Rensuke-senpai! I'm here, ready?" I nodded wordlessly and stood up. She took my hand as I face palmed with the other one. She then looked towards Ise-kun. "Aha, someone will be with you momentarily."

Ise-kun nodded without words, and I was lead out of the room by Millicas-chan here. Of course, the usual round of mumbling's came from the usual suspects. Katase-san and Murayama-san tried to follow, but for some reason, they couldn't exit the door...

"Millicas-chan, you didn't do anything to the door then, right?"

"No~" Whistling innocently, I knew she did something. "I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about senpai. It isn't like I placed a barrier around the door and made them stay there until we were gone so they couldn't follow us or anything. Don't be ridiculous senpai."

"Of course~" Feigning innocence, I decided to not push the issue any longer. "So, Millicas-chan. Where are we going anyway? A base of Devils perhaps? Your secret love dungeon?"

I joked, trying to secretly slip my hand off hers. But this damn girl is stronger than I have given her credit for, and kept our hands connected. Even our fingers are interlocked. What is this girl, supergirl or something?

"No, nothing like a love dungeon." She answered, her face being stained with crimson. "But it is a base of Devils...well, it is Onee-sama's base really. But I don't have a formal base, although thinking about it, maybe I should have a formal base...either way, its a meeting place of Devils. Ever heard of the Occult Research club?"

Ever heard of it. Its the place Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai gather. Everyone knows that those two are the main members of that club. You can't get in, unless Rias-senpai picks you. Ise-kun said he'd want to join it once, since Rias-senpai is in it and he wants to get close to her. But obviously he didn't join, for that reason.

"Yeah, that the club with the freaky people...no offence."

I added, as her face turned sour. She didn't look happy in the slightest, and I think she might yell at me...don't yell, I hate people that yell.

"None taken, I suppose." She giggled, moving ever closer...Loli-sama is getting closer. "But yes, its a meeting of Devils. Onee-sama and her group, and me and my group, for now. But if you have any ideas on what our group could become, then please suggest away."

She's asking me for suggestions? I don't even know what this is exactly. What am I supposed to think about this? Is there even anything that I could say as a response?

"Eh...I don't have any right now, but when I do, I will definitely..." I stopped and looked around... "Say, is it alright to speak so freely about Devils and such? We're still inside the school. Wont people become suspicious?"

"Its okay." She assured, smiling at me cutely. "I made sure that no one was around before I started speaking. Think of it as...a Devils senses. Of course, my senses aren't only limited to sensing humans...but I'm sure that you'll eventually be able to sense things like I can."

Nodding, we continued walking together.

But as we did, my mind went towards a question, and kept staying at this question.

"Also, Millicas-chan. Is Ise-kun coming to the same place as we are?"

"Yes, he's going to come soon."

She retorted, and we went out of the school building, heading towards the back of the school.

"Then, if he's coming anyway, why didn't you just take him with us?"

"W-Well...Hyoudou-senpai isn't my business...that's why. He's Onee-sama's servant, and you're my servant. Usually, we don't get involved with one another's personal servants...I-I mean servants. We just share a building, that's all. But sometimes we converse about things...although we and the Rias Gremory-Onee-sama group are different and separate things."

For some reason, I knew she was lying about it. I know she was lying about the reason, to an extent. Some of it sounded true, but something within me was telling me that she was lying to me.

But nonetheless, we continued walking until we came to an old building that's deep within a woods. It was made from wood, and had some cobwebs coming from various places. Even though its an old building, the windows weren't broken or anything.

"This is it senpai, please come."

Millicas-chan lead me into the building and immediately, we went up the stairs. On the walls, I could see strange symbols. Some were inverted occult symbols. Some strangely seemed familiar to me.

Walking up the flight of stairs, we stopped outside a door. The door didn't have anything that made it special, besides the obvious fact that it had 'Occult Research club' written on it.

"Onee-sama, I've brought Rensuke-senpai. Its okay if we enter, yes?"

[Yes Millicas, its alright. Ise isn't here yet, right?]

Shaking her head, despite Rias-senpai not seeing her, Millicas-chan answered.

"No, not yet. Kiba-senpai is going to bring him."

[Aah, I understand. Come inside.]

With confirmation from Rias-senpai, who seemed to be behind this door, Millicas-chan entered, dragging me along with her.

Entering the room, I felt an overwhelming power. It was, circulating me, and threatened to drag me into it. It was something like a hand gripping my neck, and the same time it felt familiar...

"Senpai, is something wrong?"

Millicas-chan asked kindly, giving me a concerned face. I simply waved my hand.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy for a moment or two. But its past, don't worry."

"Okay...well, here we are, senpai."

She exclaimed, and I looked around.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the centre of the room.

It looks like a magic circle that takes up most of the space in this room. I can feel something creepy and weird from it. There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

{Ooh my, is that him?}

A cute sounded voice came from the left. I turned my gaze that way and saw...

Ooh no. Its another Loli. This girl is dark purple haired, which is long and her face reminds me of a girl around Millicas-chan's age, albeit this girl is a little taller than Millicas-chan. The long hair is tied into braids, which go all the way to her hips, with the braids cut off being a skull hair bobble. Her golden eyes look sleepy and a semi happy expression. She's wearing the schools uniform, albeit with a cape on her back, that has a strange design.

I have to admit that this girl is cute as well. She's got sleepy eyes yes, but I also see that she's quite intelligent, behind those eyes. She's also standing near a scythe that makes me shiver inside, for reasons unknown.

The girl walks up to me, and gives me a curious gaze into my eyes.

{So, hey senpai! Millicas-chan mentioned about having made a new piece~ And we lucked out and got Boss man senpai! That's the best luck ever senpai~! Big big fan of your work senpai~ Millicas-chan likes you so much you know~!?}

My work? Does she mean my job? Or is she referring to something else? Maybe she's having a joke...wait, what was that about Millicas-chan liking me?

"Pft!" For some reason, Millicas-chan did a spit take and shook her head wildly. "Bennia! Please don't be so...don't say such things again! Senpai might think I'm completely weird! And why are you here? I thought that I said that all of the peerage have work today..."

You don't have to worry about that Millicas-chan, I already think you're a weird little girl. But work? What work could Devils have?

Bennia...san. This girl...aaah, I know. She is the girl that's a first year, and if I remember rightly, she is the girl that's one of my stalkers...I-I mean, one of the girls that likes me in the first year.

{Yes, I'm going in a minute Millicas-chan, I simply wanted to meet the new servant. Anyway senpai, lovely to meet you~ The names Bennia, and I'm apart of...wait, Millicas-chan hasn't explained it yet~ Hehehe~ Names Bennia, that's it senpai~ Call me Bennia, and whatever, if any, honorific you wish~}

"What, no last name Bennia-san?"

I asked, with a bemused smile. Bennia-san here returned the smile, and edged closer...then she hugged me! Ooh crap! Not again! Loli's seem to attach themselves to me all the time! I don't know why either! The Loli's are drawn to me!

{Ooh, Boss mans body is nice and warm to hug~ I'm glad its Boss man that Millicas-chan made into a servant. But for my surname, that's something I might have, and something I might not have. For now, Bennia will do senpai, what should I call you?}

Good question Bennia-san...I think this is really strange. Her calling me Boss man and hugging me, and the pouty face of Millicas-chan's is so adorable. I could squish that face and kiss all over it, its that adorable~

"Eh...whatever you wish."

I replied, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. I didn't know how else to respond. And the big cheesy grin on her face is making me have mixed emotions on her.

"B-Bennia!" Millicas-chan complained, pulling me away from Bennia-san. "Don't just hug Rensuke-senpai like that! He's not yours to hug so casually! He's m...he's a new Devil, so please don't freak him out."

{Mou, you're too cruel Millicas-chan. Having senpai all to yourself. Its like you're punishing me for something~}

"D-Don't be silly Bennia. I'm simply trying to ease the transition for senpai, from human to Devil!"

Something about her argument made me think that it was really adorable. Bennia-san rolled her eyes, and left the room to do some work for Millicas-chan. What that work is, I have no idea. Must be some kind of Devil stuff.

"Ehehe, I'm so sorry senpai, Bennia is...well, she's easily excitable and she likes you...I think. A-Anyway, Bennia is apart of my team. As well as being a first year that is. N-Now, next is to introduce you...actually. Senpai, please come and sit down on the couch, next to me. I will give proper introductions to everyone in a minute who is here, once Hyoudou-senpai arrives. My peerage however are busy today, so I doubt you'll see them. But soon, I will introduce you to them."

Nodding wordlessly, she dragged me over to the couches, and sat me down. She sat next to me, and I still notice that she has her hand firmly grasped into my own hand. Okay...so we're just hand holding people now.

But still, I wonder who else is on this supposed team of hers. So far, its been a Loli, and she's the Loli Master. I wonder if she's got another Loli on her team. I wonder if her team is comprised entirely of Loli's. I bet it is as well, as someone must be having a good old laugh about this right now.

OPEN!

Before I could even think about what's happening here, the door opened.

The door opened to reveal...

"Sup bitches~ Elmen's in the house~"

A girl walked in, her arms raised high into the sky as if she's preaching or something. Really, that's how this girl enters a room?

[Elmen!]

Everyone cheered happily! W-What the hell...? This girl...hmmmm, I know her from somewhere...

She's a cute girl with blood red eyes and wavy blonde hair that went down to her mid back. She's got pointy ears, albeit partly hidden behind her wavy hair. Her skin was like so white, that it could be matched with a corpse...but, it isn't disgusting or anything. Its more, beautiful than anything.

"So, did anyone see last nights Game of Thrones~?" She sang out, then stopped and her eyes went to me questioningly. "So, you're the new servant are you?" Shrugging my shoulders, she edged forward. "The names Elmenhilde Galnstein. I need to ask, did you see last nights Game of Thrones?"

...Sorry, I was busy dying last night...erm, how do I reply to such a thing though?

"Erm...no, sorry."

Her face turns downwards, as if she's disappointed, before she released a sigh.

"Well, that's fine. You'll just have to watch it tonight and give me your thoughts on it tomorrow. I expect you to tell me about it as well, in full detail...right, you're Sakurai Rensuke-senpai, yes? Can I call you Ren-senpai?" Giving a nod, cute kohai here's face turns a little red as Millicas-chan's face turns angry slightly. "Y-You are...shit, not now..."

She mumbled to herself and looked at...she's looking at my neck. Why is she looking at my neck?

"Is there something on my neck?"

"Not yet..." N-Not yet? What could that possibly mean? "...Senpai, you're...ooh Maou...no...not now please..." She moved closer, and hugged me tightly! Its another Loli attack! She buried her face into the crook of my neck, and sniffed! "*Sniff Sniff* Damn, this intoxicating scent...shit...just maybe a taste...this indescribable...scent..."

I became fearful as she took big whiffs of me! What is she doing!? She's smelling me and I'm pretty sure I felt her tongue as well! It was perhaps the tip, but I felt something soft and wet on my neck! Even her breathing has become laboured...is she alright!?

But fortunately, before I could freak out, Millicas-chan dragged Galnstein-san here off me, and pointed to the door.

"Elmen, go and eat something please then please do what I asked beforehand with the others."

"Right..." She agreed, and faced me. "Sorry about that. Ya see, I've not had any in awhile, and you smell bloody delicious, and I got lost in that amazing scent of yours. So, if I've like freaked you out, then sorry, but that's how I roll. And call me Elmen with chan added, as everyone calls me Elmen-chan and I love being called Elmen-chan."

What does she mean by she's not had any in awhile? She's not had what? And why did she make grabbing motions when saying it? Eheheeh, another creepy Loli for the Millicas-chan team...its all of her team that's comprised of Loli's, isn't it?

"I-I guess that its alright, I think. And sure, Elmen-chan."

Nodding, she looked towards the door, then back at me with a little blush.

"...Too strong of a scent..."

Mumbling that out, she left the room with a hungry look in her eyes. What was that about? Was she going to molest me or something? Great, and I can't even call her a pedophile, as she's younger than I am.

"I'm sorry senpai." Millicas-chan apologized, stroking my hand softly. "Elmen didn't mean to do anything bad. She's...well, she's just a little...Elmen sometimes gets a little hungry, and collapses like that. Once she's had something to eat, she'll be fine."

"O-Oh, is that right?" She nods. "Then, I'm sure that she didn't mean anything by it. Yeah, its alright."

"Hehe, I'm glad you think like that senpai. And I'm sorry that she did that."

"No, don't worry."

I petted her head and she smiled at me cutely.

"Anyway, she was also in my group, and like me, she's a first year at this school. Her name is Elmenhilde Galnstein. She's also...well, she's different to most. She's blunt but most people are taken away by her...awesomeness, as she calls it."

She is known for her awesomeness in this school. She's also a somewhat of a trend setter. If you aren't friends with Elmen-chan, then you at least know of her and respect her. Its a thing that you hate loving her, but you have no choice but to love that Loli.

"...So this is the senpai that Millicas-sama made a servant."

I cocked my head left, since I heard munching going on, and saw a white haired girl. She was of a small stature, and she had big ...ooh for the love of...its another Loli. What is this place, Loli central?

I know this girl. She's Toujou Koneko-san, and she's the mascot of this school, along with a number of Loli's I could mention. She's known to be the silent type, and doesn't interact with many people.

"Aaha, I see you've seen Koneko-chan. Like me, she's a first year, and a Devil as well. Although she isn't a King like I am, she's like Elmen."

Glancing at me, her face suddenly turned downwards. She stood up, and walked over to me. She stood in front of me, and her body trembled for some reason...is there something wrong with this one as well?

"Erm...yo Koneko-chan, can I call you that?" She nodded, and continued to stare at me. "I'm Sakurai Rensuke. Call me what you like."

"...Rensuke-senpai..." She muttered, then threw her arms around my neck! Damn it! Another Loli hug! What the hell is this Loli attack!? All of them latch onto me! "...I'm sorry senpai, my body just reacted and I had to give you a hug and I don't know the reason so please don't ask."

All Loli's do, and I don't know why. Do I send out some kind of signal to these girls? Do I have some kind of quality for them to hug me? Is it some freaky ass power I've got over these girls? I feel like crying. Loli's love giving me hugs, and I can't say no to them as they look fragile and if I break their hearts, I might die myself!

"I-Its okay I guess. Don't worry about it."

She kept her arms around me, until Millicas-chan broke us apart. Koneko-chan here sat a little away's from me, and picked up some chocolate, eating it quietly, while taking looks at me. Damn, don't look at me Loli-sama. I'm already depressed today. I don't need to be anymore depressed.

"S-So, Millicas-chan. Is she one of yours?"

"No, Koneko-chan isn't apart of my group. She's Rias-Nee-sama's Devil."

I see, so not all Loli's are connected with Millicas-chan. Well, I'm sure that Rias-senpai needed to have a Loli in her group. This group I'm supposed to be apart of has nothing but Loli's in it, from what I've witnessed.

Then I heard the sound of some water running...behind something. A shower? When I darted my eyes there...I saw that a lovely woman, a hot woman with lovely assets is standing there, next to a curtain!

The woman has large assets, and her long black hair that's tied into a ponytail! Her long white looking legs, and a cute smile on her face. Her violet eyes didn't escape my notice, making her face brighten like a thousand suns and those breasts...

Pinch!

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my cheek. "You didn't have to pinch me Millicas-chan!"

I glanced at her, to see a cute pouty face on...don't, that's too cute! I could melt from such a thing! Seriously, why can she be cute even when she looks mad or upset!? This damn Loli has too much power over me!

"I-I did it because you're thinking about Akeno-Nee-sans breasts right now, aren't you?"

"No." I denied, flicking my hair. "I of course wasn't thinking of such things. I was merely admiring the detail of the curtains, that are behind senpai. Who do you think I am?" Lying, I faced Millicas-chan. "So, is she in your group?"

I said with some hope. Come on! Be in Millicas-chan's group! But of course, fate being the cruel mistress that it is, I was denied intently.

"No, Akeno-Nee-san is Rias-Nee-sans first servant. She's also a third year, the same as Rias-Nee-san."

Of course she is.

I faced Himejima-senpai, and bowed my name.

"Its nice to meet you, Himejima-senpai."

"Ara ara, so this is the Angel Prince, and Lolicon Prince~?" The Yamato Nadeshiko wondered aloud, to my frustration. "Its nice to meet Millicas-chan's other half~ Oh, call me Akeno, without the senpai...hmmmm, Akeno-sama might also be acceptable, Millicas-chan's other half~"

Her other half? What does that mean? When she said it, Millicas-chan's face turned so red, that it was hard to believe that she can blush so brightly. Is it a Devil term, this other half?

"A-Akeno-Nee-san, please don't..."

Millicas-chan seemed to be distressed about something, and crossed her arms as if to say "Don't say anything!" and gave a sheepish look. Hmmmm, what's going on inside that head of yours, other half...?

"Ara, I thought that you, and he were already an item? I mean, since you came in here, you haven't let go of one another's hands, and you're sitting awfully close to one another. So, I came to that conclusion naturally."

Thinking about it, it would look awfully strange for this type of closeness we seem to be displaying. She's practically sat on me, and our hands haven't left one another's. Even the way we look at one another...erm...this isn't...erm...

"B-But that's because I-"

When she tried to plead her case, Akeno...san here simply gave a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Tch, don't be such a naughty girl now Millicas-chan~ Lying isn't the best~ Isn't it also true that you specifically sent your peerage on a task that would take the day, so you could romance your beloved senpai without the others interference?"

Hmmmmm, so that's why her team isn't here. She sent them...wait, romancing me!? Millicas-chan wants to romance me!? As if! She wouldn't do something like that, I'm sure...although this day isn't exactly the best for me to think straight.

"I-I didn't! I needed them to do something today, that's all! And I don't have a plan to romance senpai in the slightest! I just brought him here since he needs to know about his status as a Devil! There isn't any alternative motives for him being here, I swear!"

Even though she was pleading with Akeno-san, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself, rather than convince anyone else. Kukuku, Millicas-chan had such an ulterior motive, huh~?

"Say, Akeno-san. If it isn't too forward, can I ask if you have an overwhelming desire to hug me?"

I need to know if its limited towards Loli's or not. I've never really been bothered to find out, but now, I have to know if I have power over Loli's or is it women in general? If its the latter, then...it could work in my favour.

However, my dream was shattered when Akeno-san shook her head softly.

"Sorry, while you're cute, I don't have an overwhelming desire to hug you. But if you play your cards right, I could do just that~"

She sang out with a happy tone, and gave me a cheeky wink! From that, my heart turned delightful! What a thing to receive from a beautiful woman. If I play my cards right huh~? If I do, I could gain Akeno-sans favour...

"Senpai, please don't think too much about Akeno-Nee-san, as you wont be spending much of your early Devil life in her company." Millicas-chan stated, giving me a cold smile...what's wrong with you Loli-chan? "But now, we have other things..."

Before she could finish, the door opened to reveal...

"Buchou, I've brought him."

Said a cute sounded voice. I cocked my head to the side, and saw a cute girl. The girl was blonde haired, that came down to the middle of her back. She has a mole under her left eye, and a set of gray eyes to compliment her beauty.

Yes, I believe that this girl is Kiba Yumi-chan. She's the same year as me, and she's also called Princess at this school. She's quite nice, and has nice proportions. Her personality is top notch, a woman with real good feelings, not people that I know who are pretenders.

Of course, following after her is Ise-kun, that damn bastard who's giving me a dirty grin right now. Don't look at me like that. I know what he's thinking right now, and if he says anything, he's going to be on the receiving end of my foot.

He walked over, and looked at me with a dirty grin. I narrowed my eyes, and put up my middle finger.

"Say anything, and I will kick you through the roof."

"Hmmm? Why would I say anything, Lolicon Prince?"

BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaa!"

He screamed like a girl, and fell to the ground. I had kicked him in the stomach, a befitting punishment for such a use of dirty language. Millicas-chan looked disappointed in me...

"What? What have I done now?"

"N-Nothing I suppose...but you didn't have to hit him..."

"Ooh he does the same to me-" Before I could finish, I felt a sharp pain in my gut. That damn bastard punched me when I was explaining! "Ow, idiot! You didn't have to punch me without just cause!"

"Screw off!"

He said, as I notice the girl with blonde hair tilted her head at me...hmmmm, maybe she wants to hug me as well...if its Kiba-chan then I don't mind as she's not a Loli. I cocked my head to the side, and gave a smile.

"Hey, I'm Sakurai Rensuke, second year. You're Kiba Yumi-chan, yes?"

"Ara, so you know of me?" She said in fake surprise, and moved ever closer. "So, Millicas-sama has finally chosen her second huh. I didn't expect it to be you, although I feel displeased that Buchou didn't get to have you."

"Oh?" I asked, wondering about this Buchou. "Why's that my Kiba-chan?"

She blushed, and bent down ever so slightly.

"Because, it means Millicas-sama will want to keep you all to herself. Its quite unfair, don't you think, Sakurai-kun?"

"Yeah, its a real shame." I retorted, giving a smile. "Say Kiba-chan, do you have an overwhelming desire to hug me right now? The reason I ask is because certain types of girls like hugging me, and I wondered if you was that type of girl?"

"W-Well, I don't have an overwhelming desire to hug you." I sighed, but she simply smiled. "But if you so wish, I would accommodate you, and give you a hug."

"Sure!"

I tried to move, but Millicas-chan kept her hand tightly in my own. So Kiba-chan here bent down, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into her bust! Damn, I didn't think she would actually do it.

We stayed in the embrace for a minute or so, before she broke away, and sat next to me. Ise-kun regarded me with annoyance, before turning back to the shower. I can only imagine what he's thinking about.

The curtain moved for the shower. Focusing my eyes, I saw a flash of red hair.

"Buchou, take this."

Akeno-san spoke with delight, handing a towel to Rias-senpai, who looks dressed. Ise-kun showed a disappointed face as I rolled my eyes indifferently. It doesn't make a difference to me. I saw Millicas-chan naked this morning, and I don't have any parents to make me feel bad about it.

"Thanks Akeno, you're a star."

"Ara Buchou, that's kind of you to say."

"Well, I thought I would show some gratitude." She said kindly, then looked towards Ise-kun and I. "Ara, so the guests have arrived. Yes, everyone has arrived, bar the rest of Millicas' peerage, but I'm sure that's how she wanted it." Teasing, Millicas-chan went bright red and shook her head in a refusal. "Now, since everyone is here, shall we get on with the meeting?"

Nodding, everyone turned their attention to us. I felt a little uncomfortable, as Ise-kun was introduced to Akeno-san. As she did, Rias-senpai sat down and looked at Ise-kun who stiffened and sat down as well.

"Erm, senpai." Millicas-chan said, getting my attention. "Even though my peerage aren't here, I welcome you personally."

She said it kindly, and with a cute smile.

"R-Right, so since you've said I'm a Devil...where is the proof exactly? Okay, some things might add up, but some can be passed off as something else. So, please explain about it."

"Okay, that's fair. Well, like I said this morning, a Fallen Angel killed both you, and Hyoudou-senpai there."

She produced something...a picture...that's that bitch Yuuma! And not just that, but she was also in her Fallen Angel mode! I couldn't believe my eyes.

""Yuuma/chan!""

Myself, and Ise-kun exclaimed for different reasons. He had a pained look, while I had a pissed look. That bitch, is the reason for my friends sufferings, and if I ever meet her again, I am going to tear out her throat! Bitch dares to mess with my friend and me, is going to die by my hand!

"This girl, definitely existed."

"Yes, that's clear from the photo. But if you showed me a normal one, I could say that you're lying about her being a Fallen Angel...is that the right term?" She nods, to my happiness~ So smart~ "So, this Fallen Angel...why?"

"Why..."

"Why did she kill us, is what he and I want to know."

Ise-kun finished after Millicas-chan who bowed her head sadly. When she was going to speak, Rias-senpai did it instead.

"Maybe its better to explain a little about our history first. We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Wait a second." I interrupted. "You said that you Devils make sacrifices out of humans...does that mean you take humans souls?"

"It used to be like that senpai." Millicas-chan answered. "But now, we don't do anything like that. Its a little different to ancient times. Mostly, we receive...rewards and other things like items. But we definitely don't take souls."

She didn't sound like she was lying, and I would like to think that I do know this girl a little, and can tell when she is lying, and when she isn't lying. And right now, is one of the times that I can say that she isn't lying.

"Then, let me ask again...why did she kill us?"

Repeating myself had become a little problem. Maybe knowing the history was all well and good, but I remember that Yuuma bitch said that I was the other. What could that mean? And she mentioned something that was Sacred. Sacred, something or other.

"That's because you, and Hyoudou-senpai have something called a Sacred Gear."

Sacred Gear? For some reason, those words fill me with excitement, and I don't know why. Why does it fill me with overwhelming excitement and joy? Strange, maybe because it sounds magical.

"And Sacred Gear is...?"

I trailed off, looking for an answer from Loli-chan here.

"Okay senpai. The Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans and human hybrids, which I will talk about later. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in , there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Ooh, so Sacred Gears are power only humans can be born with, and...hybrids, whatever that means. Perhaps its human and something else...maybe there can be such things. And these people have their name recorded in history.

"But, is there like...I don't know, levels?"

I didn't know how else to put it, so I just came out with it like that.

"Yes, that's right. Hehe, you're smart senpai." I got praised, and smiled to myself as she continued. "There can be Sacred Gears that aren't combat orientated in the slightest, and only serve to do remedial tasks, and used in everyday life. There are other Sacred Gears that can be used in combat, like making swords appear for combat for instance." When she said that, I saw that Kiba-chan's face turned a little happy...I wonder why. "Or maybe for support like creating barriers or healing perhaps. Then, there's a special type of Sacred Gear that only 13 exist in the entire world, but that's something you don't have to worry about right now. Suffice to say, they are the best of the best."

I see. So these Sacred Gears are basically things humans have, and some are crap, but some are ones that are so rare that they are 'the best of the best' according to Millicas-chan. I wonder, what these Sacred Gears are like. There's only 13 of them? What Sacred Gears are these? And do I have one?

"Alright, if there's such a thing, is there anyone in here that possesses Sacred Gear?"

My next question was met with a raised hand...in the form of Kiba-chan.

"I actually have a Sacred Gear, and if I'm right, you, Sakurai-kun and Hyoudou-kun both have Sacred Gears. Although as to the identity of these Sacred Gears, we have yet to confirm."

So, I have...I have a Sacred Gear! Yay! I hope it isn't useless! I have like superpowers or something! Goooooooo Ren! I have Sacred Gear~ I have a Sacred Gear~ I have a Sacred Gear~

And so does Ise-kun...I swear, if he gets a better one than I do, I'm going to cry. But ignoring that for now, I have other questions for this Loli Gremory.

"Okay, now that I've gotten the why we died. I want to know, why we live again."

"Aaah yes. That's also a big part of it. I reincarnated you, using a special type of chess pieces, called Evil Pieces. I presume you know about chess?"

Do I know about chess, you're talking to a chess champion here~ Well, only to myself anyway.

"Yeah, you presume correctly. I've played it a couple of times before." I replied, as everyone listened in. "If the King is taken, then that means you lose the game. There's also Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, and Pawn. I remember that they can move differently, depending on what piece you use. But, these Evil Pieces, have the power to reincarnate...humans and perhaps other races into Devils, like you?"

When I said it, a pleased smile appeared on her face, before she nodded as I looked at my phone to check the time...

"I'm glad you're aware of it. Now, there's-"

"Shit!" I cursed, then covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now!"

"B-But, this is really important senpai..."

Don't I know it Millicas-chan. But I don't go now, I'm surely going to be late, and then I will be punished.

"I know it is. And I want to listen to it, but right now, I can't. I have...to get to work. You see, if I don't work, I don't get money, and if I don't get money, I can't pay rent, and if I can't pay rent, I have no place to live. And if that happens, then I will surely become depressed. While I know that this is important, and I truly want to know about it, I'm afraid that I can't stay any longer. Perhaps you could fill me in tomorrow or something?"

"Erm...but...erm...I guess. Yes, maybe it would be better to fill you in with the peerage."

"I'm sorry!" I bowed and stood up. I faced Ise-kun and smiled. "Gotta go, you understand, right?"

He nods, giving a cheesy grin.

"Don't worry, ya gotta go. I'll be sure to look over these lovely women~"

"Please do, but I'm sure that some wont like it, like Koneko-chan."

Glancing at the Loli, he began to sweat nervously as she showed a dissatisfied face, and even cracked her knuckles. Ehehe, he's going to be beaten to death before I know it with Koneko-chan around.

Chuckling, I exited the clubroom, and went towards my job.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"What do you mean I'm fired!?"

I roared, glaring at that bastard manager! Fired?! I was late by ten minutes! That's all! How can I be fired for such a thing!? Is this guy a freaking sadist or something!? Don't tell me bull shit like this!

"I mean, you're gone. This is the fifth time, Sakurai-kun. You've been late by 30 minutes those times. Its enough now."

"Yeah, but you asked me to get here at ridiculous times! You asked me to be here while school was in session! How can I do that!? I'm not fucking Naruto you know!? I can not just teleport here! If I could, I would but I can't! And today I had a pretty good reason for being late! I've...well, my life has changed."

"Ooh, so what's this life changing event?"

I bit my lip, and looked away. I can't come out with "I'm a Devil now I think!" and that would be the end of that. Even I am disbelieving about it, I can't deny that lots of things add up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say. But its pretty important, and like I said, life changing."

"Then I'm sorry Sakurai-kun, but I'm going to have to let you go. If you can't give me a plausible explanation, then I can't have you working here anymore."

I can't believe I'm hearing this. The same day that I am supposedly turned into a Devil, I am fired from my fucking job!? What kind of shit is this!? I can't be getting fired. If I am...what am I supposed to do...?

"B-But give me one last chance! Come on Hasegawa-san! Please let me prove to you that I-"

"I'm sorry, but you're fired. I've given you warnings before and you haven't heeded them."

I haven't heeded them!? The warnings he gave me were impossible things to do! I can't do impossible things! I'm not someone amazing! I am just Sakurai Rensuke! I'm not amazing! Ugh, he's really pissed me off!

"But, like I said, you wanted me to be here when school is in session! If I had come here, I would've missed important lessons! And today has been a really strange day! Are you really asking me to choose between my education and my income? Are you really going to kick me out, and then I will end up on the streets?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now, I suggest you leave."

So, that's it is it? He wanted me to choose between work and school huh. And he doesn't even care that I need this job. What a fucking bastard. He wants me to leave huh...fine. He wants me to go, then I will. I don't need this place anyway.

"Fine, I'll leave." I spat, turning towards the door. "You know, this is completely unfair. There's worse workers in this damn establishment, yet I'm getting fired because I'm the youngest. You're a jerk, Hasegawa. But I'm not going to swear or anything, as I could do. I'm going to walk out of here with dignity, and I will find a way better job than this rundown place. I hope you find out who's stealing from you. Here's a tip, I'd watch out for Kazumi-san if I was you."

He opened his eyes wide as I walked away from him.

"W-Wait a second-"

I ignored him and continued walking. He wants to know what I say is true, and for all he knows, it could be.

I walked out of the cafe, and stormed home with anger in my step.

I couldn't face him again, as I'm sure that I would say something that I would regret later on. I could've sworn, I could've yelled to the highest of my ability and I could've destroyed him verbally. But I didn't, as I have more pride than that.

Although part of me wishes to go back and tell him all of the flaws with that place. Even though it was flawed, I still needed to make a living somehow, and I had to work there. It was the only job that paid high enough to live and that sort of fit around school, and was accessible for a high school student. Well, at least he'll have something to think about when his money goes missing, courtesy of that robbing bitch. He fires me, yet keeps those idiots with him. Well, screw him.

As I was walking, it all hit me all at once...

I just lost my job, and now I'm a Devil under some kohai...

How can my life be turned upside down in such a short amount of time? I've turned into a Devil, and lost my job, therefore I'm going to lose my apartment and I'm going to...I don't know what's going to happen from hereon out.

I don't know what I'm going to do now.

I'm going to have to get another job, and then I'm going to have to make sure that the bastard manager isn't someone who will let me work AFTER school! Not DURING school, but AFTER it!

I kept muttering things under my breath until I returned home...for now. I don't even know what I'm going to do for rent. What am I going to do about food? What if...what if I...

Upon getting home, I walked into the apartment with a heavy heart, and sighed to myself. This place might be gone to me soon. Even if it is a crap shack, its still home to me. Its the place that I acquired all on my own.

Throwing my bag on the floor, near the couches, I saw something...no, make that someone.

The person on the couches was...

Millicas-chan.

She was sat on the couches, and it seems that she was waiting for me...maybe?

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

I tried to be gentle, but I think it came off kind of harsh. Tomorrow, I will apologize if I'm rude now. Right now, I just can't think straight.

"Senpai...what's wrong?"

I sensed concern, and she was trying to connect.

"Its nothing." I sighed, and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry, but is it alright if I be alone right now? I've not exactly had the best day and I want to do something that's very unmanly right now."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Why can she always be so kind? Why does she always show a smile towards someone like me? I'm a no one and she's showing such a face towards me...why Millicas-chan?

"...Not really. I just...I just lost my job...and I don't...I don't have anyone to rely on. No parents, nothing...I don't have anything...I can't think straight right now. You wake me up and tell me I'm a Devil, and you're my Master. Crazy things happen like Fallen Angels killing Ise-kun and I, and you're saying that we have Sacred Gears, then I lose my job and I wont be able to...I wont be able to afford living here...I'm already...I've already got nearly no money...by this time next month, I will be on the streets..."

Without authorization, tears slipped out of my eyes, and down my face. I couldn't stop it. Its too much for someone like me. This is just...I don't even know what to do with this anymore. Devils, Fallen Angels, Sacred Gears and other things. Its just...

Why am I telling her all of this? I shouldn't concern her with my problems. She might be my 'Master' or whatever, but I can't let her be burdened with my problems. Its my mess, and as usual, I will sort it out, somehow. I don't want charity, I'm not some case. I'm an independent person, and that's how its always been.

She got off the couches, and silently hugged me...

"I'm so sorry senpai. Please, there's no need to cry. I'm here for you."

I looked down at her, to see her smiling face...why is she smiling at me...

"Ehehe...I'm showing such an uncool side of being a senpai right now huh."

"No, don't worry senpai. I know that it must be a lot to take in, and I'm sorry that you lost your job. But senpai doesn't have to worry, because I will take care of senpai's needs."

...What did she say?

She's going to take care of my needs? Is she...a little nutty right now?

What does she mean she's going to take care of my needs?

"Are you having a joke with me?"

It was the only natural conclusion I could come up with. She must be trying to cheer me up. If she is, she's quite sweet. I could do with a laugh right now after everything that's happened.

But Millicas-chan shook her head.

"No, I'm being serious. Senpai doesn't have to worry, as he's my servant now. Once you're my servant, you're always going to be in my care. You see, the thing with the Gremory clan of Devils is, affection. They're really affectionate with their servants, and I'm surely no exception. If my servant, and my senpai needs help, then I don't mind helping senpai out. No, please allow me to help you, senpai. With bills, and everything else. I only want senpai to have a happy life after all. I want all of my peerage to have a comfortable life."

Is she being serious? She couldn't be...she's really willing to do such things like that, for someone she barely knows? Even if she's telling the truth about these Gremory clan people, she can't really be this affectionate with someone she doesn't know. We only really talked properly today, and before that it was a fleeting relationship, as she just gave me bento's and ran off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't ask you to do something like that for me. We hardly know one another, and I wouldn't feel right taking any of your money. Its a kind gesture, kinder than anyone has ever offered me before, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to pass on it."

"But, I'm insisting senpai. As you're my servant, I can't have you going on the streets. If its a pride thing, then senpai can repay me by listening to the rest of the conversation that we were having today in the clubroom."

She knows me well. I have my pride. I don't easily accept things from people, as I don't like not doing anything in return. Maybe she knows me more than I thought she might do.

"S-So, in exchange for paying for, literally everything, you only want me to listen to you?"

"Yup! That's all I want senpai. And of course, listening to me in future as well. After all, I want all of my servants to live a happy life, together with me, like a big happy family."

When she said 'family', my heart literally jumped in my chest, smashing against my ribcage. Having a family...being apart of a family...is it really so simple that from being killed by a Fallen Angel, I've joined a new family...and I'm easily accepted like this...?

"A-A family..."

"Yes, that's right. Me, and you together senpai. A-And of course my other servants as well! N-Not just us, alone, together or anything..."

Seeing her cute red face, I had to smile. She's such a good girl. I really can't complain about her. Even after everything today, she's been patient with someone like me, and is willing to help me now. If she didn't tell me she was a Devil, I would've sworn that she was an Angel.

"Hehehe." I chortled, wiping my tears and hugged her tightly, burying my face into her crimson locks, which smell completely enchanting. "You're such a silly girl. I can't believe that my kohai is someone like you. You really are a good girl, and thinking of these people as family. You know, I really could fall for someone like you."

Her face turned completely crimson as I laughed to myself. Even though I was trying to appear aloof, I was being serious. If she keeps being so nice to me, I could literally end up...falling for her...

"S-Senpai that is...o-okay! We should talk now...yes! Talking and such! Ehehehe~ Lets talk senpai, about anything you want to know~"

A cute smile and laugh came from her and we went towards the couches. Not once, did the hug break. I don't know why, but right now, it just feels right being in this embrace. Heh, Ise-kun can have Rias-senpai as a Master, because right now, I think I got the better deal. No, I don't think I got the better deal. I know I got the better deal.

* * *

 **End chapter! Lots of different things happened this chapter, mainly some bonding between King and Queen. And Rensuke is getting swarmed by Loli's! Is it a curse or a blessing?**

 **Anyway, it seems a number of people thought about Tosca (volume 19 spoiler alert) for being in Millicas' peerage. Even though not much is known about her, and her Sacred Gear isn't known, besides it being a barrier type, I think that I could work it somehow. So, does everyone want Tosca in peerage, and by extension Ren's harem?**

 **And about the Knight. Some people have suggested Xenovia for the Knight of Millicas. Would everyone rather have Xenovia in Millicas' peerage, or Irina? If Irina, then Xenovia stays with Rias, but if Xenovia is picked, then Irina will go into Rias' peerage. So, erm, please let me know what you think! Whoever ends up in Millicas' peerage, will end up in Rensuke's harem.**

 **So, erm, until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Koneko (maybe), Asia, Kiyome. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona. (WIP)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Open.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Tosca (maybe).**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia or Irina.**

 **Pawns; Katase (pieces undecided) Murayama (pieces undecided), Kunou (pieces undecided).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; Yeah, perhaps in the future, and I heard that as well. Perhaps it is like that of Kurumi.**

 **War historian; Sorry, I just can't see them being like that.**

 **Master of Dragons God; Thank you!**

 **Castor115; Thanks and yeah, poor Rensuke.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9; No, if that's how you feel then its alright.**

 **Hellspam; Cool! And wow, so much Ren x Koneko love. Yeah, he has a Longinus and as for that, you'll see what it is soon enough.**

 **Anime PJ; That it did! And that he does! But yeah, its kind of important, since Bennia might, or might not know more about Rensuke than other people do. And awesome. Lots of Xenovia love huh. And that she does~ Elmen's...a really fun character to write for though, and I agree about Rosario Vampire.**

 **King of the lion; Thank you! And yeah, I wanted to show that unlike Ise, he isn't just going to accept it so easily, yet at the same time wouldn't be so angst about it. And thanks for the vote!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! And wow, again for the Koneko love. Didn't expect that it would be a popular pairing. And cool names for Issei's mom. I wouldn't know how to do that for Akeno's mom, unless she isn't dead somehow...? And yeah, it would be.**

 **Akito the Destructor; I guess that's how you see it hehe. And yeah, if I do, then I could see that being the piece.**

 **Jugar38; Yeah, I wanted to do something new and interesting, and honestly, I am shocked that it hasn't been done before. Well, its been done now! And another Koneko x Ren lover. And yeah, his growth will be good, but it wont be unrealistic so, he wont shoot from being weak now, to God level instantly. But he wont be so weak either. And thank you like always! And I know how you feel hehe.**

 **Megalandrys; Thanks for the erm...I don't know...? I guess it is hard to decide between.**

 **Durandel; Thanks! And I'm not sure yet. Definitely will decide soon.**

 **Nivash neo; Hehe, another Koneko and Ren lover. Who knew it would be so popular.**

 **Super vegeta; Yeah, that sounds cool. technically, anyone Ophis is with, besides exceptions, would make her a cougar. Even if she uses a Loli form in canon.**

 **Guest 1; Awesome for the vote! And Kuroka is already with Ren, and it seems lots of Koneko and Ren fans.**

 **Freackshock; Sounds cool, I will have to think about it.**

 **Miranda; Would be awesome it seems hehe~**

 **Guest 2; Loli power till the end hehe!**

 **Cooler; Awesome suggestions!**

 **Guest 3; A yandere like Kurumi huh. And the other two...hmmm, it seems to be possible. I will have to give it a think.**

 **Coolguy46; Hah, the Protocols will be explained in the future, and yes there will be more.**

 **Julbot1; Yeah maybe. Would be interesting.**

 **Guest 4; Anna would be a scary/awesome choice. I could see lots of different scenarios with her. She's mental but an awesome mental. So I will seriously consider that one.**

 **Guest 5; Hmmm, I guess that if she couldn't kill people with saying "Die" then she could be a peerage member.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The most surprising thing ever**

Okay, so sum up yesterdays events. I was, woken up by a Loli, named Millicas-chan. She was giving all of this noise about me being a servant under her now, and she's also some kind of King that leads something called a peerage.

This peerage is comprised of at most 15 people. But since some people take more pieces, usually you don't have a maximum number of 15. Millicas-chan explained that the higher the piece consumption, the higher the potential of the person, or something like that.

Although when I asked what piece I was, she didn't tell me and said she'd save the surprise for me later. I don't know why but I get the feeling that she's doing something strange to me. Maybe she's going to drop a bomb on me and show me that I'm so weird ass piece like a Pawn, or a Queen...Queen...? Ooh God, I can see it now. I'm the Bishota Queen of the Loli King!

She was also telling me more about me doing some kind of work, erm...what did she say again? Something about...doing requests or something? Maybe it was called contracts. Wait, she said that I would have to hand out leaflets or some bull like that.

Since she said she'd pay for my living expenses until I've gotten another job, I will do what she asks. Handing out leaflets doesn't seem too bad if I'm honest. Give me a chance to get out there and walk around for a change, instead of being inside or at that damn place that I used to work at.

I still can't believe that I had been fired...that just sucked. It really sucked because I didn't do anything wrong, but obviously that dick didn't see that and I hope he does become successful, because if not, I will laugh about it.

Thinking about it, if I didn't have Millicas-chan, I wouldn't of had anything. I would've been lost on what to do. I couldn't of asked Ise-kun for help, as its my pride. I vowed that I wouldn't let anything overcome me, when I was abandoned. Never will I ever be a weakling.

But for now, I have things to do, so getting out of bed, I slipped on my uniform and glasses. Today, I didn't wake up to anyone in my bed. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing...maybe its a bad thing...I must admit that yesterday, despite its downsides with me being fired and finding out I was a Devil, I found upsides in the end. I found...something I've never had before...

A family.

I've never known the love of a family. Ise-kun has his, and I was accepted into it, but it wasn't the same as actually having a real family. Okaa-san is lovely and beautiful and everything...but being apart of a family, actually being apart of it like I am now with the Gremory (mini hehe!) family is...its good. I'm glad that I found someplace that I truly belong.

Smiling, I walked out of the room, ready to make some breakfast for myself...

"Yo, morning~"

"Good morning, senpai!"

On my couches, were two girls! W-Wait, hold on! I know the first one, but I don't know the second one! The first one was Elmen-chan, who was smirking at me with a serious undertone. But the other one was...well, I don't know this girl. She's a girl with pure golden blonde hair with matching eyes. The girl looks around Millicas-chan's age, and appears to be the same height as well. But maybe the most important features is...the fox tails! And the ears to match! What the hell is that!? Is this girl into cosplay or something!?

But damn, another Loli in the ground. What a thing...

But the question is...WHY ARE THEY IN MY APARTMENT!?

I never let them in! And as far as I am aware, I never said that they could come over! More so the second one as I don't know who the hell that person is! She's a complete mystery to me!

"Eh...Elmen-chan...girl I don't know."

The girl I don't know stood up, and bowed to me respectfully.

"Good morning senpai, my name is Kunou. Its a pleasure!" She introduced herself with a rambunctious tone, then she held a hand to her face, which is flushing...why is she flushing? "B-By the way senpai...is it okay if I...erm..."

She mumbled to herself, before coming over and hugging me as well! D-Damn not again! Its the effects on Loli's! They are all drawn to me! Why aren't big breasted girls drawn to me as well!? She rubbed her head against my chest, and kept making weird noises!

"Heh, at least I know that it isn't just me that's effected by that damn strange pull." Elmen-chan laughed to herself, running a finger threw her hair. "But that begs the question. Senpai, I need to know...did you watch Game of Thrones last night?"

She's still on that? She mentioned something about it last night, but I didn't know she would talk about it today. Then again, I didn't know she was going to be appearing at my home so freaking early in the morning. She's like obsessed with Game of Thrones or something. I watched it last night, just to be on the safe side today.

"Yeah...it was good, especially when..."

As I explained, Elmen-chan's face turned into that of an approval one. I looked down and rolled my eyes. This little girl keeps hugging me really tightly, and I don't know if I can wriggle out of this one.

"Erm...say, Kunou-san, I had a brilliant idea. Wanna hear it?"

I said with a polite tone, and a kind one as well.

Intrigued, she cocked her head to the side.

"Whats the idea?"

"The idea is...LET GO OF ME!"

She whined and let go of me, and adopted a teary eyed expression...uu, don't do such a face Kunou-san, I might die. Why do all of these Loli's seem to be something like this...they all have way too much power over someone like me...damn Loli-sama's...

"Sorry senpai, I don't know why but..."

"You had an overwhelming desire to hug me, I know." Astonished, she let a face full of surprise appear. "Its not just you...its all Loli's in general. They seem to be attached to me. So, now Kunou-san, Elmen-chan...why are you here?"

""To see the newest servant of course!""

D-Damn, they both answered together in unison! How did they do that then!? Ugh, this is going to be a problem...wait, if the other girl said servant, then Kunou-san must be apart of Millicas-chan's peerage as well...what the hell is it with these Loli's all showing up, and doing things like this? All I need now is another Loli to show up, and make my life freaking perfect...ehehehe...

"R-Right, and you couldn't of done it at a later date?"

They shrugged their shoulders, but I saw a glint in Elmen-chan's eyes. I don't know what that is, but I don't trust it.

"Sorry, but if we're to know you, we had to come while Millicas wasn't here. Gotta love the girl and everything, but she's really going to be a major cockblock for the future, I know it."

A major cockblock? She's really...forward isn't she? And even I don't know what she means by that, but whatever it means, I will just have to go along with it for now, since this is Elmen-chan and I don't want to get messed up with Elmen-chan.

Elmen-chan shakes her head as if getting rid of those thoughts, and pointed at Kunou-san.

"Anyway, senpai. This bitch is Kunou, she's also apart of the Millicas Gremory peerage. She's a...well, she's a messed up girl, with lots of mental problems, and she's jealous that I'm stronger than her."

She said in a oh-so-matter-of-fact voice. She surely is confident in herself huh.

"Kunou's not jealous of you Elmen-chan!" Replied little fox girl, who is glaring at the other girl. "And there's no way you're stronger than Kunou is! And Kunou's not a bitch! Plus, Kunou isn't messed up like you are!"

Oooh Maou its going to be a Loli fight isn't it? Yeah, I can see the Loli fighting happening. Foxy Loli vs pale skinned Loli and if Millicas-chan was thrown into the mix, it would be a red haired Loli.

Actually, something like that wouldn't be such a bad thing to see. It would be a cute display anyway. The three girls fighting for the attention of me, Ren-senpai~ They would shout "Senpai is mine!" or "Hands off!" or maybe "Don't touch senpai!" or something like that. They'd fight for me and then they would...

...And here is why people suspect me of being a Lolicon. Obviously I'm not one, and I don't care if Loli girls suddenly undress in front of me, and fight for my attention...it isn't like I have dreams about it...and I'm going to shut up...now...

"I'm not messed up." Elmen-chan coolly replied, giving herself a pat on the back. "I'm just a girl, who is awesome. Elmen, is life, especially in this school. I mean, there isn't a day where people don't think about me. Because, I'm Elmen...speaking of being Elmen, I watched a show last night called Impractical Jokers, and I have to say, I was holding my stomach in laughter. That shit is the best in the universe, that night. I couldn't stop laughing, especially at the parts where that idiotic looking one showed up."

An-And she's gone from fighting to talking about a show, that sounds like it belongs in America. Unless she's fluent in American, or she's somehow got her hands on a translator, or maybe found a copy of it in Japanese, I don't know how she would've been able to watch a show that's from America.

"S-So, was it funny?"

Kunou-san questioned, as I questioned my sanity. Seriously, this is going to be another hardcore day, isn't it? Yesterday was...well, that was...something I don't want to think about, but today is going to be...well, its going to be something...hardcore...

"Of course it was. Especially that one that guy kind of looked like a gerbil, but wasn't a one, I think. Anyway, this isn't the reason why we're here." Elmen-chan looked at me, and give a grin. "Say senpai, yesterday was a real eye opener huh. You had a blast with Millicas?"

"A-A blast?"

"Yeah." She started, standing up, and leaning towards me. "You were alone here, last night with Millicas. Did anything happen? Did you give her Loli breasts a squeeze? Or, did you end up giving one another kisses?"

S-She's freaking mental! Why would Millicas-chan and I kiss!? We didn't do anything like that! What we did was...well, we did kind of have a special moment...but it wasn't anything dirty. It was more like...it was more special and kind than anything.

All I know is that we were in one another's arms for most of the night, and someone she ended up having her head on my shoulder. I don't know why, but my heart was beating really fast when she was hugging me...

"N-No! We didn't do anything! She was just telling me about basic Devil things, and said that I would meet the peerage today. But I guess I've met some of you already huh."

"That's right. Basically, you've met the important people. There's obviously Millicas, me, Kunou here and Bennia that you've met. All four of us have been introduced, sort of. I mean, we don't really have much to know about each other, because Bennia is a stalker, Kunou is a weird girl that sometimes talks in the third person, I'm awesome and Elmen, and Millicas is...well, she's a strange little Loli alright~"

I believe her instantly. That does seem to match what I've seen, and know about them. Bennia-san is infamous for just appearing out of nowhere, Millicas-chan is a strange girl. From what I've seen, Kunou-san here does speak in the third person, and Elmen-chan is...for a lack of a better word, awesome.

I couldn't help but think I've been dipped into a Lolicon's wetdream, and now I've been condemned to live with the Loli's, always. At least I got the cute Loli's though. It isn't a bad thing.

"I guess so. But you know breaking into someone's apartment is wrong!"

I mean, I should've mentioned it before, but why are they here? They still haven't told me a valid reason. They come here, and show me their various personalities, and they haven't even told me!

There also the fact that they knew where I lived. How did they know that? Unless Millicas-chan was the one who told them. Even then, this is called breaking and entering! If they weren't apart of Millicas-chan's peerage, then I would've been pissed. And since I knew Elmen-chan, they didn't get kicked out of my apartment.

"Geez, there's no need to be so loud senpai." Elmen-chan defended, giving a sigh. "I already said that we were here to get to know you, dummy. Wait, I said we were here because we wanted to see you. Well, we're here to get to know the new servant Devil~ You know that Millicas will so totally hog you to herself...since its the Gremory way after all."

Its the Gremory way to hog people? Didn't know that. But why would she want to hog me? She can have anyone else, can't she? I mean yeah, she isn't as busty as Rias-senpai, but to me, that doesn't matter. She's...a great girl, and I could see myself being...nah, never mind. It doesn't matter.

"That's right! Millicas-chan will be so like hogging of the senpai that we all wanna hug!" Stated Kunou-san, who was looking at me adorably. "Can I have a hug now senpai? Another one I mean? Since we're peerage members, I wanna have a hug."

She begged with a whining tone, that was totally cute.

Geez, she wants to hug me? She doesn't know me and she wants a hug? Maybe she's an affectionate person? Yeah, Millicas-chan is affectionate as well, but this Kunou-san also wishes for a hug.

I went over to the couch and opened my arms.

"Come on then."

"Yay!"

She was going to rush over, but I put a finger out.

"But first, you need to tell me who you are exactly."

She pouted, but I shook my head. She only said her name, and even then she only said her...first name I guess? Maybe she's like Bennia-san and doesn't have a last name.

Relenting, she gave a nod, and bowed her head.

"Hello, my name is Kunou. Kunou's a first year at Kuoh Academy and also apart of Millicas-chan's peerage. Its nice to meet you senpai! What should Kunou call you?"

Cute! Calling herself Kunou instead of I or me or another word to do with yourself! She's adorable Loli fox!

"Whatever you wish. Sakurai, Rensuke, Ren. I know which I prefer, but whatever you want is fine with me."

I answered, brushing some hair out of my eyes. Kunou-san here smiled.

"Then Ren-senpai it is! Now, can I have a hug!?"

What is it with this girl and hugs? Ehehehe, what a strange girl...being in Millicas-chan's peerage, she is bound to be a little strange. All of them so far are strange girls. Bennia-san, Elmen-chan, Kunou-san and Millicas-chan. Four freaking Loli's for the price of...well, four.

"Alright."

As quick as I said that, I found that the girl was suddenly fixed onto my left side, and was hugging me tightly! And then, I saw that Elmen-chan was on the other side, hugging me as well! Damn it! Its a double dose of hugging girls! And double dose of Loli!

"Hmmmmmm, senpai's body is lovely to hug~ I'm happy that senpai's on the peerage~ Especially since senpai has the best body to hug ever!"

Kunou-san gave a cute face with a cute matching tone. Damn it, that was really adorable. Is it, all of the girls that are Devils are adorable? Millicas-chan, Kunou-san, Bennia-san, Elmen-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba-chan and Akeno-san. All of them are soooooo cute~

"So, Ren-senpai." Elmen-chan started, taking a sniff of me again! That's really personal! "You know, that you smell really incredible. I mean, I've never smelt anything so...great."

I really wish she wouldn't compliment me on my scent. It sounds a little weird if I'm honest. And why does she keep smelling me anyway? Does she have some kind of scent fetish? I seriously hope that she doesn't, or my 'amazing scent' might make her go into an erotic mode.

"Right...anyway, I'm going to eat breakfast now...so if you want to leave..."

When trying to dissuade them of staying, the door burst open, and what appeared was...a red haired Loli with annoyed eyes. Ehehehe, this girl doesn't look happy at all. And the killing intent...there's no need for such a thing Millicas-chan.

And since when did I say she could enter my home...although she is going to pay my rent, and she said that the Gremory's aren't exactly poor, so its fine...for now. I will repay her though, definitely.

"Elmen, Kunou. Why are you here?"

She was tapping her foot in frustration, and her face was red, but not with a blush. Rather, it was red because of her frustration...wait, why would she be frustrated about them being here?

"Because I'm getting to know the new peerage member Millicas."

Replied Elmen-chan and Kunou-san nodded in agreement. To see such a thing was a little...well, it was a little...Elmen-chan clearly isn't going to be affected by the intense stare that Millicas-chan was giving. She stormed over, and was giving a cute expression.

"B-But you could've told me that you two were coming here! I bet that senpai was freaked out by seeing two people suddenly appearing in his home!"

She's not wrong, if I'm honest. I was freaked out, and still am, but I wont say anything as I don't want to come between three fighting Loli's. It would be like going into a pit of tigers or something. Too dangerous for someone like me.

"Hmph, yet you could sleep here without worry? I heard that you slept here, naked. And you woke up, naked. And then he saw you, naked. And you saw him, naked. By the way, does he have a huge-"

"Please shut up Elmen-chan!"

I cried and threatened at the same time! I don't want them three talking about my manhood as if I'm not here! But even though I freaked out slightly, Millicas-chan's face turned bright red and she mumbled "Big." before retreating behind me shyly. W-Wait, she actually...ugh, I guess I can't complain as I did see her naked...

Hearing that, Elmen-chan gained a dirty smirk, and ran her eyes down my front. Kunou-san just smiled and kept her eyes around chest level. At least she has the decency to not look at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"I see I see. So the new servant is pretty well endowed huh. Makes sense, I guess. Small body, big penis. Well, they do say big things come in small packages~"

Both of the girls did a spit take, as I didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, it sounds like she's insulting my height, but on the other hand, she's complimenting me on my...well, downstairs area and that's always a good thing~

"You're a vulgar person." Millicas-chan berated, then stood in front of me, and looked deeply into my eyes. "Senpai...I erm...senpai, we should be...erm breakfast. Have you had breakfast yet?"

Scratching the back of my head, I shook my head as a decline.

"No...I was just going to..."

"Then say no more! Please, come and help me in the kitchen!"

Taking my hand, she dragged me away from the other two girls and into the kitchen. In her face, I could tell that she was dissatisfied that the other two came here. To be honest, I am also on the fence about it. They did break into my house, when I barely knew them...even now I don't know them. I don't even know if Kunou-san is cosplaying or just really is some kind of Kyuubi. Would make it interesting though, having a Loli Kyuubi around.

"Say...erm, senpai...could you hand me the milk please? I was thinking of making pancakes. Do you like?"

"Y-Yeah, I love pancakes. But I have to ask now...why are you doing so much for me? This is the second day, and you've not only offered me money, but you keep making me meals, and always be so sweet to me. I was just wondering, do you do this for your other servants?"

If she does, then she's more lovely than I thought. But I can't help but think that I'm...well, I haven't done much, if anything for her, yet she's done all of this for me. I seriously need to make it up to her somehow...but how would I? Being the best Devil that I am?

"O-Of course I do."

She replied with an adorable stutter as I got out the milk for her. Ooh, so that's the case huh. She makes them for her peerage as well. Like I thought, she's a lovely girl. Definitely, I could really hug this girl to near death.

""No she doesn't.""

A-And the two girls are in synch with one another. I wonder how they do that?

"E-Eh?" She seemed disbelieved by the comments of the other two peerage members. "W-What do you mean? I do make everyone a meal!"

"Since when?"

Elmen-chan snorted at Kunou-sans reply to Millicas-chan who pouted and took the milk off me. She said "T-Thank you." in a cute way before she continued cooking. She was giving both girls over on the couches mixed looks of annoyance and fear, and looks of what I believe to be, quite evil.

"Since always! I do it most days!"

"Then that's funny because I've never had the luxury of these meals." Elmen-chan retorted, smirking dangerously. "If I recall, you haven't made anyone on the peerage a meal. But you're readily willing to make a meal for the senpai you lo-"

Bang!

Before she could finish, Millicas-chan threw a book (got no clue where she got it from) at Elmen-chan, making her to shut up. Elmen-chan cried and faced away cutely. But, I wonder what she was going to say then? Make a meal for the senpai she...?

"Please be quiet while I'm cooking."

Millicas-chan said as a final word, or what she hoped for a final word. However, Elmen-chan showed a unhappy face, and turned away with annoyance.

"Fucking hell, that hurt, my feelings. I hope you're proud Millicas, you cow."

Millicas-chan didn't look happy about being called a cow, but otherwise she didn't seem to be mindful of the hate that was coming from Elmen-chan. Instead, like a good girl, she was cooking her meal quietly.

You could tell that hostility was in the air. But as to why...I could only have a guess at it.

* * *

 **[Later]**

After the meal, we all left the apartment. I never did find out how they knew where I lived. Come to think of it, how did Millicas-chan know where I lived anyway? I guess it doesn't matter. But what does matter is that, ever since we left the apartment...all three of them have been holding onto me!

Millicas-chan had my left hand, Kunou-san on the right! Elmen-chan had grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go! I can't think right now! And of course, the rumour mill has been going around, the people now saying that the Prince has become intent of building a Loli harem.

I'm not building a Loli harem, I swear I'm not. I am not interested in building a Loli harem. If anything, I'm interested in finding a nice girlfriend. And if I get a harem...I sure hope that it is a mixture of other girls as well. But as it keeps going, the only girls I'm interacting with is Loli girls.

"Rensuke-senpai, after school, I will properly introduce you to the world of the Devils. By that, I mean I will let you meet all of the members of my peerage. Then I will have you have a start on handing out leaflets."

Ooh joyous day. I'm so looking forward to handing out leaflets that I am jumping for joy inside...not! Uwah, I guess I can't complain about it, for now. Hopefully it only lasts for a number of days.

"Mouuuu, do I have to hand out leaflets cute kohai? Can't I do anything else for you cute kohai?"

"A-Anything else...?"

"Yeah..." I gave a sly smile, and moved closer to her face. "I can do anything you want me too...and I mean, anything adorable kohai. Foot rubs, maybe some hugging, or anything else you might want~"

Her face turned like a tomato and I could see that she was thinking about it. Hehe, anything to get out of handing out leaflets...or maybe I should just do it...hmmmm, I dunno, which is better...

"I-I erm...I-I'm..."

"Awwww, Millicas wants senpai to play with her Loli body~"

Elmen-chan blushed brightly when she said it, and Millicas-chan's face turned even more red!

"N-No! That's not it at all Elmen!" She denied, then faced me with a cute smile. "I'm sorry senpai, but all newborns have to do it. Don't worry, it isn't long. After that, you can do contracts! They're...different. Some might be strange, but some are fun. Elmen usually has fun on her contracts and I get great feedback for her."

No doubt she threatens them at gunpoint to give her a good review. Hehehe, I can imagine Elmen-chan doing that. She grabs a gun, puts it to the persons head and shouts "GIVE ME A FUCKING GOOD REVIEW OR I AM GOING TO BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" or something like that. Nah, she wouldn't be like that...although she might do something like subtly threaten them.

"I'm sure she does." I said with a smile, but Elmen-chan was showing an even wider smile...my first thoughts might not be off by that much. "Anyway, after these leaflets, and these contracts, is there anything else I need to know about being a Devil?"

"Hmmmmm...that's a good question. There's many things about being a Devil, but for a newborn like you...erm, I guess that you should stay away from holy objects, and Churches are a no-no. They're dangerous for Devils like us, and perhaps something incredibly unlucky would happen to you."

Makes sense, since they're at war or something. I remember her mentioning it last night, that the factions are sort of at war, but they have like not really fought properly for a number of years...although there are small skirmishes behind the scenes.

"Good thing I'm not religious then, huh."

I joked, and Millicas-chan laughed like the others did.

"Good thing. But it is a serious thing...senpai. I know that it might be tempting one day...but please don't go near a Church, as it would only end badly. Maybe one day the factions will come together in harmony, but until they do, I can't say that I want senpai to go near a Church."

"Hehe, don't worry. I don't have a plan to go near a Church. But you best tell that to Ise-kun, as I'm sure that idiot would go near a Church. He'd go near one, if he found someone from the Church that needed help."

That's what I honestly feel anyway. While I would do something like that, I know that I wouldn't want to cause problems for Millicas-chan, unless I had a really good reason. Just because I've turned into a Devil, it doesn't mean I've gone back on the way I live my life.

"Yes, I'm sure Onee-sama will keep Hyoudou-senpai informed. Although he isn't my problem...wait, that sounds rude. What I mean to say is, that Hyoudou-senpai isn't my servant so I shouldn't really be getting involved with him and all...wa-wait, when I said involved, I didn't mean 'involved' as in romantically or anything! That's because Hyoudou-senpai isn't the one who I want! I-I erm, if I say it like this then Rensuke-senpai is going to think I'm strange..."

"I get it Millicas-chan."

I could see that it was going to go onto one of her little cute rants, so I cut her off, and finished for her. She nodded and gripped my hand tightly. Wow, actually, I don't mind walking with these girls. Of course, I missed seeing my bro from another Okaa-san before...apparently, he left with Rias-senpai before I got there...but I did get to see his Okaa-san, who was looking as beautiful as always.

Damn, I can't get her off my mind sometimes. But, I wonder what she's going to think when (or if) she finds out that her son is a Devil. Poor Okaa-san...but I wish that I had someone who would worry about me like that...no. I'm never going to have parents.

Well, if they don't want me, then I don't want to be near them. As they are not on my mind anymore. Screw them, for leaving me. I...I don't even know why...

"You know what would be ironic?" Elmen-chan brought up, giving a sultry wink. "It would be ironic if both you, Ren-senpai and that other one, what's his name...Hyoudou whatever hooked up with their Masters!"

S-She's always so blunt! Hooking up with Millicas-chan!? I wouldn't 'hook up' with her, I would romance her! I bet I would be a nice boyfriend. I know that, I would always look after the girl that I fall in love with.

"E-Elmen! Why do you always come out with the most random things!?"

A flabbergasted Millicas-chan asked with bated breath. Awww, that's so adorable~ She's even flushing with embarrassment~

"But, it isn't random. I think its lovely~ I mean, you always talk about him. You always think about him, I'm sure. And you always have had the biggest cru-"

COVER!

Before she could finish, yet again Millicas-chan stopped her from talking. This time, she used her hand to cover the blondes mouth. Hmmmmm, I seriously think something is going on that I don't know about.

But we continued walking to school, as Elmen-chan and Millicas-chan kept having conversations about...well, all sorts of different things. Kunou-san just kept her hand tightly within my own.

I don't know what I should do about it. I find it weird that these girls are all so affectionate already. They barely know me, and they all have something on me that they have a hold of.

As we walked into the school gates, the attention of everyone was turned to us, and as expected...

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S GOT A LOLI HAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! REN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAY IT ISN'T SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!]

I fucking knew it would happen! It isn't my fault! I know that it isn't my fault! I didn't ask for this! It just happened upon me! I didn't mean to build a Loli harem! Whatever! At least...

"Ooh, hello Lolicon Prince." Of course, she appeared. Especially when you don't want her. Appearing before me, Kiryuu-san walked towards me, a cocky smirk gracing her features. "I see, that you've upped your game now, and added, not one, but three Loli's to your harem. Hmph, at least you have ambition. Just before, I heard that Hyoudou walked in with Rias-senpai. I see what you're doing. He gets the big busty one, and you get the small and adorable one. Is it a plan between you two?"

I knew she would start, again. She's jealous. I bet she secretly likes me, and is using abuse like this to deny her sexual feelings. Either that, or she's secretly a Lolicon and she wants to take these girls for herself.

"You cheeky little bitch." Elmen-chan growled, and shook her fist. "You know, just because he's a Lolicon, there's no reason for this abuse. If anything, only I can abuse him...wait, I mean only I can play...no, hold on. Maybe I should just pop your head like a zit."

Hold on! She said that I'm a Lolicon and she can abuse me!? That's not right Elmen-chan!

"E-Elmen-chan, you know that..."

Kiryuu-san, was surprisingly showing a fearful face towards the small blonde Loli. Said Loli was giving a dirty smirk, as per usual. Something here is wrong, and I don't know what it is...maybe Elmen-chan is to do with this...

"Do you want to relinquish your membership?"

Her membership? Kiryuu-san is a member of some club? I didn't know she was a member of any club, besides the pissing me off society. But when she said it to Kiryuu-san, said girl shook her head.

"Please don't! I love being a friend of Elmen!"

Being a friend of Elmen...she actually got to join that!? That's amazing! Being a friend of Elmen is a huge deal! If you're a friend of Elmen, then you're in, everything! You're the best of the best! Don't ask me why I'm so excited but I am and Elmen-chan's club is the best! Just being considered being a friend of Elmen is a great honour!

"Then, start apologizing."

Actually. This works into my favour. Kiryuu-san bows her head to me, and looks annoyed with me, but she was putting on a faux smile and apologized to me with fake sincerity.

"I-I'm sorry Sakurai, I didn't mean to hurt y-your feelings or anything. I-I am just...I am...Elmen-chan, is it enough that I said that?"

So she can't muster up anything, other than that huh. Well, its alright. Just hearing that she actually offered some sort of an apology is enough for someone like me. After Elmen-chan gave an inclination with her head, Kiryuu-san ran off with speeds that...well, I've never seen her move so fast.

"Good Kiryuu-senpai." Elmen-chan giggled, and did a peace sign to the rest of us. "Gotta go and please the masses like always. You know, they can't get enough of someone like me~"

"Goodbye Elmen."

Millicas-chan offered kindly and both Kunou-san and I said our goodbyes. She walked over to a crowd of people, and bowed her head. Seeing that, all of them screamed out her name in a large unified mass.

"Sup bitches~"

[ELMEN-SAMA!]

Elmen-chan cheered, and the rest of the masses screamed for her. Why is she popular anyway? She's always seemed to be the most popular ever. But, why is she popular?

"Ooh, I have to go too!" Kunou-san said, then she jumped and hugged me around the neck! I had no choice but to hug her back or she would've fallen towards the ground. "Goodbye senpai! Bye Millicas-chan!"

We said our goodbyes back to the foxy Loli, who then ran off towards the school, disappearing into it. After she had disappeared, it was Millicas-chan and I alone. If I didn't know any better then, I know she really wanted us to be alone like this.

"Right! So senpai, after school, please...come to the Occult Research clubroom! Today, you'll be meeting the rest of my members, and whatnot. Also with the Sacred Gear...I don't know if I should do it before or after you've done the leaflets..."

"Whatever you think is best, I will go along with it."

I said with the kindest smile I could muster. Seeing that kind smile, she gained her own kind smile, and gave me a little hug. This time, I'm not going to freak out, as I've seen this girl naked, I've been swarmed by Loli's and I've survived being stabbed by a Fallen Angel. So, being hugged isn't so bad.

"Okay, then maybe you could hand out the leaflets, then head back to the clubroom to see what this Sacred Gear is and meet the members in full. If I'm right, then its going to be a special one."

"Ooh! Really? More special than Ise-kun's?"

I asked with a smirk. I wonder if he's got his Sacred Gear activated already? I haven't had a chance to ask him about it, so I don't know what to think about it. Maybe I will pull him aside to see what, if any, Sacred Gear he got. Maybe they read him wrong and he doesn't have anything. That would be an ironic thing, wouldn't it? Brought back to life, and he doesn't have a Sacred Gear...wait, if he didn't...have one, would he not have been brought back to life...

If I didn't have one...would Millicas-chan let me die? Would she have let me go? I...don't know if I can think about that, and I'm not sure I want the answer to that. I don't like thinking she brought me back because I have something to add to her power team. I would like to think she saved me, because she likes me.

"It could be." She replied, giving a so-so face. "But what's wrong senpai? Your face suddenly dropped. Has something happened?"

"N-No...I was just thinking...say, if I didn't have a Sacred Gear, would you have still brought me back?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

D-Damn, she didn't even think about it? With every word that comes from this girl, I find myself being more and more attracted to her. Maybe its because, she's one of the first people to talk to me, without trying to win me over, or to insult me or anything. She, just wants to talk to me like...I'm a person. She wants to get to know the real me...

"That's good...I was a little worried that it was something like that. Haha, I guess you really like me huh~"

I teased, but her face turned a cute crimson colour...

"Hehe, of course I like senpai, as senpai is the first person I met here and helped me very much so." I did? We met before? Before I could ask, she continued. "Back to the Sacred Gear. I haven't a clue as to what it really is. But it must be powerful for the Fallen Angels to take you out. But that wont happen again, senpai. As an attack on my servants isn't only insulting, but also a crime punishable by death!"

W-Whoa. I didn't know she could be this serious. Kohai, is it okay to say these words without any hesitation? Is she really going to kill the Fallen Angels if they attack me again?

"Y-You're certainly excitable."

"That's because I take the lives of my peerage members very seriously. I couldn't let anything happen to them, you know? If its something like that, then I have to take it seriously." She then looked at her phone, and gave a notable sigh. "I have to go senpai. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later, my King~"

She giggled and ran off. Before she disappear, she turned to me, and looked at me with soft eyes. Then, she turned back and entered through the doors. Millicas-chan...each time I talk to you, I swear that I seriously am...

Ignoring those thoughts, I went towards the school, and entered said school with a skip in my step. Suddenly, I feel happier about today. I don't know what it is, but I believe that this day is going to be good!

Walking into the school, I went left towards the usual staircase that I take to ascend to my floor. When making it, I saw Shitori-senpai at the top of the stairs, walking with some books, that even have covered her vision partly. Geez, doesn't she know that's dangerous.

Maybe I should go and help her? Its the only gentleman thing to do. And while I might be like this, I do know that helping a lady takes top priority over everything else. Yeah, I'm going to help Shitori-senpai!

But looking at her, she's totally a girl I would like. Smart, cute, doesn't take shit from anyone, and she has a personality that comes off cold, but in reality, it really is warm and nurturing, I think.

I went up the stairs, and she came to the top of the stairs. She took a step forward-

"Iyaaaaa!"

And fell down.

She lost her balance somehow, the books going into the air, and she fell downwards, towards me! I knew she would fall! She's highly intelligent, but she's walking with too many books! There is a thing called a computer! Use it in the future! It stores a lot of info, and is very light!

"Coming senpai!" Instincts kicked in, so running up the stairs, I threw out my arms, ready to catch her. She let out a cry, and for an instant, I thought I saw something from her back, but it disappeared and I caught her, carrying her bridal style! I slipped backwards a little, but I managed to balance myself rather nicely, and stood tall. "Got ya, senpai~"

I sang out as she looked at me. Instantly, her normal stoic face turned a slight variation of pink. However, that didn't last long, as she returned to her normal face. But even though it didn't last long, it was still totally adorable~

"I...I am sorry." She apologized, bowing her head. "I must've lost my footing, and...well, I ended up like this. Sorry for the trouble, and thank you for catching me..." She trailed off, and looked at me intently, for a number of seconds before nodding to herself. "I see, you're Sakurai-kun. I believe that we have had an interaction in the past?"

So she remembers such a thing huh. It was a brief thing, but we have talked before. It was a...stimulating conversation to say the least. She's also pretty, and wise. She told me the most effective way to balance life in and outside of school, with work and everything. Yeah, Shitori-senpai is a lovely woman after all.

Even with her advice though, it still seems that my life has taken different turns. Devil, fired, Loli loving. That last one is definitely the best. At least it fills me with some kind of happily.

"Y-Yes, I believe that we have...erm, thanks for that by the way. It was really a great help."

"Eh? You're thanking me for a single conversation?"

She doesn't know it, but that day...was a depressing day, and just talking to her made it...less depressing. It made it seem trivial after I got to talk with the senpai that I admire.

"Yes...but it doesn't matter if you don't know the reason. I'm just glad that day, you decided to talk with someone like me. Either way, you've been saved by me, which is a good thing, I think!"

I joked and looked at the bottom of the stairs. She peered over my shoulder, and a small chortle came from her sweet lips.

"Yes, admittedly, I would've rather been thrusted into your arms than the bottom of the staircase."

I think that's a compliment. And since it sounds like it, I am going to take it as such.

"Well cool! But you know senpai, you shouldn't of carried so many books near a staircase. It is hazardous to your health, evident by what just happened."

"I would agree with you, and it was reckless of me. However, since no one from the Student Council was available, I had to return these books to the library by myself. If I hadn't, we would've suffered a late fee."

Aah, well it makes more sense now, than it would otherwise. She simply didn't want to pay the fee, and no one was able to help her. I'm surprised though, that no one else offered to help her, even normal students.

"I see. Then, if senpai is in a bind, allow me to offer my assistance."

"Oh, no. Thank you for the offer, but it isn't necessary. I am able to handle these books on my own."

If that's what she says, then it would be usual true. But her tripping down the stairs was the worst example of what it means to be 'able to handle these books' on her own.

"But, I'm insisting senpai. You clearly need help, carrying these books. I wouldn't want you to have another accident. Allow me to assist you senpai. There's nothing wrong with accepting help from others~"

She looked at me with those cold piercing eyes. It was a little frightened. Just because she was nice to me that time, doesn't mean she is always going to be nice to me.

However, her expression softened and she bowed her head in defeat.

"Okay, as they say, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Thank you for the assistance."

She's so polite, but says it in such a serious tone. She's...creepy cute. Its a new thing. She's cute because, glasses are cute on some girls. And creepy because she's always so serious, even when she shouldn't be so serious.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." I sweatdropped, and put her on the steps. She didn't realize that I was still carrying her. "Anyway, lets get these books to their proper home."

"Y-Yes, let us...get them back to the library."

She stood up from the step, and bent over. I didn't mean to look, but I saw her panties and she wears panties with bears on them. Kuku, I didn't know that she would be the type to wear childish panties like that. But, since its Shitori-senpai, I have to say that they look good on her.

But ignoring that, and looking away before she could notice, I picked up some books and she did as well. Despite the fact that I was going to be late for class, I didn't really care. Class can wait, when a girls in need!

"Okay, we should go Sakurai-kun."

"Y-Yup! Lets go~!"

So Shitori-senpai and I delivered these books back to the library. I have to say that it was a nice walk. Despite Shitori-senpai not speaking much, she was great company.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Here we go senpai! Please go and deliver these leaflets with this device!" Millicas-chan handed me the device to track down sinful people in the town, who would want to summon Devils and also handed me some leaflets as well. "Once you return, we'll find out what Sacred Gear you have!"

"Great." I replied, looking at the door of the clubroom. "I guess I should go."

"Yup! Please have fun while doing it...I know that it might be boring, but it really is necessary. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't..."

"No, don't worry about it Millicas-chan. If I have to do it, then I will do it since you did something's for me...that we wont mention to anyone, alright?"

She nodded, understanding my reasoning's. I don't want to admit that I have to rely on Millicas-chan for support right now. Sometimes having pride sucks. But I don't want Ise-kun or anyone to know that I lost my job...its quite humiliating. I know that I shouldn't be but...well, its a good thing that no one is here right now.

I picked up my bag, putting the leaflets inside, and walked towards the door. Cracking my neck backwards, I gave a slight wave.

"See you later."

"Bye senpai!"

With our quick goodbyes, I exited the room, and likewise the building.

It started out fine. I used the machine to find the greedy people. On the machine, flashing lights alert me to the residences of the greedy people. Once arriving at the house, I simply but the leaflet in the letterbox. And if they see me, I simply hand them the leaflet.

It repeated that for awhile. All of flashing points in this town...maybe people are more greedy here than I originally thought they were. Perhaps its because lots of Devils inhabit this town.

Over 5 Devils that I personally know about live here, and there's so many different things about this world, that I didn't even know. Fallen Angels being one of them. I seriously pray that I don't come across any of them again.

Bitch Yuu...erm, what was her name again? Yuu...ka? Nah, that isn't her name. Then again, I don't care what her name is. She better stay away from us...and Ise-kun as well.

Speaking of Ise-kun, that bastard has his Sacred Gear already! He told me that he had a red gauntlet type of thing! That's shit that is! Why would he have something like that!? Its fucking crap! How can he have something like that!?

Although he doesn't know what it does, so that's a plus. He might just have a Sacred Gear that simply warms up a cup of tea or something. Haha, if he had something like that then I would die of laughter.

But, I bet he gets something great...knowing that jerk. He'll get something amazing, and will most likely be one of those 13 special Sacred Gears. What would be the odds if I got one as well?

As I was walking, I saw something that caught my eye.

On the road, abandoned. A single form came into view.

The thing was...

.

.

.

"MRS CUDDLES!"

Its my adorable Mrs Cuddles! Mrs Cuddles! You've come back to me! Mrs Cuddles! I can't believe that you've come to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yay for Mrs Cuddles! I'm coming for you my adorable kittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttty!

I rushed over, and hoped with everything I had...

But it wasn't meant to be. It wasn't Mrs Cuddles at all, which broke my heart slightly. I knew it wasn't her, as she's no longer here, but a small part of me was hoping and praying that she was still alive...

"Nyaan~"

A small black cat, was on the side of the road, and looked hungry. Although it looks like Mrs Cuddles, it isn't Mrs Cuddles. She's (he's?) a cute kitty, that's on the ground...I think she anyway. I don't know until I take a look at a certain area that cats have. It looks like a girl cat, but I could be wrong.

Leaning down, I petted her (his?) head gently, earning a purr in return. Damn that was the best! It was the cutest I've ever heard in my entire life! And she's (he's?) even adorable!

"Awww, what's wrong pretty kitty? Have you been left alone? Has someone left you here to starve pretty kitty?"

"Nyaaa~"

She (he?) meowed, and my heart went high into the sky! Its so adorable! But look at her (him?), her (his?) stomach is rumbling and she (he?) has a hungry expression on her (his?) face, I can hear it. I picked her (him?) up, checked what gender the kitty was, which she was a she, and held her in one arm, close to my chest.

"Mouuuu, you remind me so much of Mrs Cuddles~ Say, do you like fruit bread~?"

"Nyaaa~!"

Even though I couldn't possibly understand her, I felt like she was telling me "Yes!" with a bright voice. So, going into my bag, I fished out some bread for Mrs Cuddles look alike.

"Here, eat this adorable kitty~"

Feeding her, I began walking again. I checked if she had a collar or not, which she didn't. Maybe she's a stray. Although, her coat looks well groomed. Maybe she's knocked off her collar or...I don't know. Maybe she was abandoned. If she was abandoned...I certainly know what its like, pretty kitty.

"So, does adorable kitty love the food~?"

"Nyaaa~"

Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! That's the cutest I've ever heard! Even Mrs Cuddles couldn't match up with that! I miss Mrs Cuddles! She was my Darling adorable cutest kitty in the entire universe! But she was taken away from me...wah, that was something...wah...

"So, where'd you come from kitty? Have you been abandoned by horrible people?"

"Nyaaa~"

I wish I could understand what she was saying. Because if she told me that she was abandoned. Then I would go ape-shit on the owners. People that treat animals awfully should be punished, in my opinion.

While looking at the machine, I saw that I was coming up to another house, so I took the leaflet in my free hand, and put it inside the letterbox. Then, I went onto the next place.

I wonder what I should do with this cat? Should I take her home? Should I let her go? Should I try and find her owners? Then again, should I want to find these owners if they have in fact left this adorable kitty alone.

"Mouu, what should I do with you prettiest kitty? Should I call you Mrs Cuddles and fix the hole in my heart that she left?"

I asked as I felt a chill go down my spine.

That was strange, I don't know why a chill would go down my spine. It wasn't like I was attacked or anything. And it isn't a cold day. So why would a chill go down my spine?

Yeah, it isn't going to be a dangerous thing. I'm sure that my mind is playing tricks on me. It being night, and alone and quite quiet...there's no one around, and the moon does make the street look quite intimidating...

Hmmmmm, maybe I'm over thinking it. It isn't like anyone would want to follow me. And it isn't like a Fallen...no, a Fallen Angel wouldn't want anything to do with me...so why does it feel like I've seen Yuu...whatever all over again?

Its impossible. Its really something that can't happen! Its too impossible for someone like me! I haven't done anything this time! But I'm overreacting, I know that I am. There's no way that anyone would follow someone like me...

"*Hiss!* Nyaaaa~!"

The cat suddenly let out a dangerous sound, and looked behind me.

Ooh crap...when cats hiss, that usually means danger was around. Mrs Cuddles used to do it all of the time when people *cough* Ise-kun *cough* was going to endanger me. They never liked one another. Ise-kun hated Mrs Cuddles, and Mrs Cuddles hated him.

He always asked why I called her Mrs Cuddles, but wasn't it obvious? Dumbass, he really is. Mrs Cuddles is Mrs Cuddles because she was friendly~ And she was married before her husband died and Mrs Cuddles came to me~ But she's dead now, and I miss her terribly.

"Hey, you shitty Devil bastard!"

...That was definitely the voice of a young woman. I know that the voice was that of a older female. I could tell between how deep the voice was, yet how feminine the voice was as well.

That voice though, sent chills down my spine. I didn't want to turn around, as I had a feeling that I knew what was going to happen. If I turn, I might die. But even then, I am not going to be a coward, and I will see what this voice is.

I gathered my strength, and dared to dart my eyes backwards...

.

.

.

Standing there, was a woman...and what a woman! A tall woman, who is such an Onee-sama type! Her large breasts are barely concealed by her trench-coat like top, that's a reddish colour! Even that matching mini skirt is the best! Her long navy blue hair didn't escape my attention either! Damn, she's really so my type!

"You talking to me?" I stated, putting the cat down. "Go on Mrs Cuddles look alike, run away now. This place is going to be dangerous, now shoo."

I didn't want her to get involved so I shooed her away. The cat wouldn't leave at first, but I gave her the rest of the bread, and her left quite quickly. Phew, with Mrs Cuddles look alike safe, I can concentrate on this woman.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you short stuff. And why do you call your cat Mrs Cuddles?"

She calls me that again and I'm going to bash in her skull! No one can call me that and get away with it! I'm seriously going to mess up this bitch if she says that again! She's going to be on the receiving end of my foot or fist! Either one is deadly, and she'll know them like the back of her hand!

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch. And you leave Mrs Cuddles junior alone! I can name my cat anything I want!"

She simply laughed at me, and licked her lips dangerously.

I know she's supernatural. Something on my skin is tingling, and is making me wary of this woman. My instincts kicked in, and I took a step backwards, ready to make a getaway, but the woman sticks out her hand.

"Ooh please, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already...well, it isn't like you're going to be around for much longer. I was just...I was wondering, about you. For some reason, you seem really familiar to me, the aura I mean. Why do you feel so familiar to me?"

I feel familiar to her? My aura? What does that possibly mean? Heh, maybe she's trying to have a mind game with me. Would make sense, since she feels...she feels like she could kill me at anytime.

"...Erm, perhaps you're secretly a Shotacon interested in my Bishota body?"

I took a guess, but obviously it was a long shot.

She laughed at me, and shook her head.

"Haha, I don't think that's what it is. But, reincarnating huh. Lucky Master, whoever that is. That dumb bitch Raynare didn't even finish off her kill. What a thing. Say boy, did the other one get reincarnated as well?"

The other one...is she referring to Ise-kun?

And since she said reincarnated, I have to guess that she's either a Devil, or a Fallen Angel. I doubt an Angel would be this threatening, and a Devil wouldn't give this kind of dangerous aura to me...

But this Raynare? Who's that? She said didn't even finish her kill...could it be that this Raynare is Ise-kun's former girlfriend? That bitch Yuu...something or other? Why use a fake name? Strange...

"T-That's none of your business! You're not getting him! You'll go through me first!"

"Brave, young one."

She praised, and then spread open her arms, making those jugs jiggle!

But when she did that, a single flash of black caught my eye.

Wings caught my eye.

But it wasn't just wings, but crow like wings, that looked like everlasting darkness. Spreading those wings, she took to the sky slightly, hovering above the ground. From that, I knew what she was...

"Fallen Angel..."

That's right. She's a Fallen Angel like Raynare, Yuu...whatever her name really is.

My body tensed, and I felt the exact same I did when Ise-kun was attacked by that dumb Fallen Angel bitch Raynare! Shit! Why do I tense now!? No! I wont tense this time! I wont let her win this time that bitch Fallen Angel douche!

"Correct, I am a Fallen Angel." She clicked her fingers, and created a light spear that's golden! It gave off the same intense fear that Raynare...Yuu...ma I think her name was gave off. "The names Kalawarner, and tonight, I will be your executioner."

...Shit.

I'm going to die. She can fly, and I can run...if I run, she'll throw a light spear at me, and then I will surely die. But if I am able to get out of this somehow...come on Ren! Use that brain of yours! Use that brain and think of away for me to get out of here!

Hmmmmmmm, from the look in her eyes, she wouldn't hesitate to skewer me. But at the same time, I know that there's something else...when she mentioned Raynare's name, I could've sworn that she was...almost jealous...

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...jealousy...I could use that somehow...

If I can play on that jealousy...I could remove her from this place...or at least distract her enough for me to have a fighting chance...yes, that's it! I'm going to have to go for it and hope that it fucking works!

"Oh, did you say your names Kalawarner?"

She cocked up an eyebrow, and nodded.

"That's right. The names Kalawarner and-"

"I see." I cut her off, giving a grin. "I, am sorry but why am I going to be done in by a lackey? I've got to be at least boss level kill."

She looked taken back by being called a lackey, and she showed a displeased face, mixed with annoyance.

"L-Lackey!? Whats that about!? I'm not a fucking lackey little boy!"

That's right Kalawarner, get angry so I can play on that...okay, for the next move...although she calls me little...again and I'm going too...I'm going to...ugh, don't use little around me you bitch!

"Yes, I said lackey or would you prefer the term flunky? Either way, you're a lackey because I know all about you, and how you live under Raynare's shadow." I smirked, crossing my arms. She looked down slightly, and I felt shit about doing it, because clearly she has self esteem issues if she's this down by my few words. "Its widely known that Raynare, is top dog around here. She's the one who makes all the decisions, and she's the one who is called 'leader' of you all. And she's the one that's going to get a promotion."

"P-Promotion!?" She cried, and the cohesion of her light spear went down. "T-That bitch is getting a promotion!? What the fuck!? How do you even know about that little one!?"

My eye twitched, but I kept smirking, even if it was a painful thing to hear. I need to keep this going. I can see that its working and her self esteem is coming down. She's losing the will to fight me, and then will to attack Raynare...

Play on it Ren, and then run away...that's all you can do now...

"Because, your leader...from the Fallen Angels side announced it to some gossiping Fallen Angels, that my Master has taken care of in a different town not long ago. They said "You know Raynare? The Fallen Angel that's in your town right now? Well, be aware because she's going to become our leaders personal aide! So take that bitch! If you kill us, Raynare will know and she'll inform our leader about it!" is what they said."

As I said it, her face started to twist in anger. Her eyes were becoming red with rage, and her body was quivering with pure fury. Hehehe, this is working for me~ This is working~

"P-Personal aide!? That's fucking not happening on my watch! I work just as hard as that bitch! If anything, I should be the one who is made Azazel-sama's personal aide! I've been more loyal than that bitch! At least I don't try idiotic ideas that involve Sacred Gears!"

My, it seems that its working~ My plan is working, just need to push her over the edge now. But that's the leaders name huh, Azazel. I wonder why that name...why does it...Azazel...

And this bitch Raynare has something to do with Sacred Gears? This Raynare wants one? Or she has one? Kalawarner wasn't too clear on that. But it doesn't matter now. I have to push her until she can't think about fighting me, and wanting to fight Raynare. Hey, maybe the two Fallen Angels will kill one another.

"Well, you know that Raynare has also been talking shit about you, Kalawarner was it?"

"S-She hasn't! What has that dodgy bitch been saying now!?"

She's falling for it~ She's falling for it~

"Well, she was saying that Kalawarner, and some other people are her servants basically. Saying, that in serving her, she is going to become Azazel's personal aide, and then it might escalate to love. She also said that during the date with her victim, Ise-kun. After it, she was saying that her slaves will be the stepping stone for her raise to fame and power."

I held my facial features as stoic as I could. Inside I was smirking very much so. My face was trying to break out into a grin, but my heart was stopping it. Come on, Kalawarner. Take the bait, and leave me alone, then I can run back to Millicas-chan. She can deal with this, or tell me how to fight!

It seems that my ploy has worked as her face turns bright red with pure anger!

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! That bitch! Raynare! How dare she use us for her own fucking career!? That's shit that is! Raynare isn't even the strongest of us! I'm the fucking strongest here! They're nothing but weaklings before me!"

I see, so she's either the strongest, or just delusional. Whatever works for her.

"I totally agree, Kalawarner. You're clearly the stronger one. Compared to Raynare, there's no contest. You clearly surpass her in many, many aspects."

I gave high praise, and a mirth smirk plastered itself on her beautiful face. Hey, even if she's a Fallen Angel, I can't deny that she's a bombshell. If only circumstances where different...

"Thank you! At least someone recognizes my talents! Ugh, you know its the same everywhere. Raynare is always the one who is praised! I'm getting fucking sick of Raynare being the one everyone thinks about when they think of us! I'm sexier than she is! She's just an attention seeking whore!"

Clearly, no love is lost between these two girls.

"That's right Kalawarner! You're sexy! She's ugly! She's a fucking bitch and you're an amazing woman!"

I kept pointing at her, as if I was motivating her. And her face was a picture, reveling in the fact that I was giving her all of these compliments! Almost there! I can see the light at the end of the tunnel!

"Yeah! That's right! Fuck Raynare! I'm sexier, and I have more power than she does!"

"Yeah! Fight her Kalawarner! You're the top Fallen Angel around here!"

"Damn straight! I'm top dog around here! I surpass that bitch in every aspect! She's got nothing on me!"

This is it! Now I have to do the final push! Just one more push and she'll leave me alone!

"Now who are you?"

"I'm Kalawarner."

She said in a soft voice. But that isn't enough.

"No, shout at me who you are!"

"I'm Kalawarner!"

She raised her voice, but its still not enough!

"No! Yell at me who you are from the top of your lungs!"

"I'M KALAWARNER BITCH!"

There we go! Got her!

"AND WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"I'M TOP DOG! I'M THE FUCKING STRONGEST AND SEXIEST!"

"AND WHAT'S RAYNARE!?"

"SHE'S NOTHING!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! NOW GO AND TEACH THAT BITCH WHO'S THE BEST AROUND HERE KALAWARNER! YOU GO AND GET THAT BITCH!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She roared with conviction, and spread out her wings. She took to the sky, and went in a different direction to the school! Holy fuckers! That actually worked! I didn't think it would but it did! Yay me! I did it! I got her to leave me alone! Fucking take that bitch!

I turned around, and ran in the opposite direction! Need to run! Escape! Fucking run my little ass off! I can't believe that it actually worked! Hehehe! Clearly, I'm good at motivating people!

Oooooooooooooooh! I nearly got shanked by a Fallen Angel! I nearly died! Oooh Maou, I'm so glad that she was gullible. Or I'm glad that I can talk people down like that! Either way, I am so glad that I was able to talk her down like that!

I have to say that I'm faster than I would've been if I was a human! Must be the Devil thing! Whatever it is, I'm glad as I'm away from that bitch! I didn't want to die for anything! I haven't done anything!

I wove my way through the town. I went through several streets, through the alleyways and even jumped over some fences. I wanted to confused her, should she be following me.

I only had one destination...

Millicas-chan!

That little girl can do something about it! I seriously need to know how to fight! In hindsight, maybe I should've had my Sacred Gear unlocked before I went out to hand out leaflets...then again, my Sacred Gear might be something that's...useless.

Even then, I could've scared Kalawarner. But that's neither here nor there. As long as I can get away from that woman, who had a dangerous face, then I'm good! I'm all good!

It wasn't enough to get away. I needed to make sure that she didn't follow me. Even if Millicas-chan is a high class Devil (which she told me about) I don't want her to be in danger.

So taking the long way, I finally got the school within my sights. I can see the main school building from down the street. Although uneasiness filled my being intently. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

I don't know why...but I feel like that. Especially since Kalawarner. I felt like another pair of eyes were on me, studying me, calculating what I would be doing. Whatever this uneasy feeling, I need to keep my guard up.

"BASTARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

A shout of a familiar voice came from behind me.

I cried and looked...seeing Kalawarner flying at me at top speeds! But she wasn't alone. No, because she was followed by Ise-kun's mental ex girlfriend. And another girl in gothic lolita and blonde hair...all three of them are Fallen Angels! Come on! This isn't fair!

I ran the other way, crying my eyes out! I'm nearly there! Come on Loli-sama! Don't let me down now! Don't let me die here! I have things I want to do!

Cut!

Shit! A spear grazed my side, and blood came out! Oooooooooooow! That fucking seriously hurt! Why is she doing this to me!? I must have something good if they keep chasing me like this!

I had to wince because of the pain, but I continued. My legs continued carrying me. I literally ran as fast as I possibly could. I tried my best to get away. But even then it wasn't enough.

Lots of light spears came at me. I dodged some but some nicked my body, all over. I avoided suffering any major damage. But I got a nasty gash on my leg, a cut on my cheek. A graze on my neck, and even some on my arms. Light, truly is a bitch to Devils like me.

"There's no point in running! Although I have the undying desire to hug you right now, and I don't know why."

One of the Fallen Angels appeared in front of me, the blonde haired one. She had a pink light spear, and had pointed it at me. Shit, she's right there, right in the way of me and the school! And she wants to hug me...must be the Loli thing.

"Then I'll do this!"

I ducked and went right...but it wasn't to be.

"Kuku, this is really cute, Rensuke-kun~"

Raynare, that bitch who killed me and my bro, is right there. If I wasn't outnumbered, I would smash her face in. Causing pain for Ise-kun and me, especially him. She just killed me, but she toyed with his emotions...damn it, I can't even control my anger.

"Hey, little one~" The third Fallen Angel sang, blocking my only other option of escaping. "Did you think your little plan would work? Admittedly, it was a good ploy, and it was based in truth somewhat, but having thought about it, it wouldn't make sense for a Fallen Angel to spill anything to Devils. Even under the threat of death."

"Yeah, admittedly, it is a little of a flaw. But I'm a newborn, sue me! Or...kill me like you're going to do. But know this, even if you kill me, you'll never get Ise-kun. His Master, and my Master will totally fuck you up! All of you!"

[Hahahahahahahahaha!]

They all laughed as if I told a funny joke.

...I'm not going down without a fight. Even if it seems bleak. I wont die without putting up some sort of resistance. I'm not dying like last time! I will never bow down before these bitches!

"Did you think-"

"You'd be able-"

"To kill us?"

Raynare, Kalawarner and the other one spoke in turn, laughing and moving closer. Each girl held a spear in their hands. Each, had their eyes locked solely onto my own eyes, my form. If I move a muscle, they'll run their light spears right through me...damn it...if I could perhaps knock that Loli one out, I could use the confusion to my advantage...

"Now, got any last words?"

Raynare sneered, laughing to herself. Her light spear looks really dangerous right now. Must be because of being a Devil, the light is making me feel queasy.

"Yeah..." They all perked their ears, and I sneered right back at them. "Fuck you!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Right as I shouted that, some kind of power came from the darkened street, and hit away Raynare! Raynare flew into a pole, smashing it in two, and she fell to the ground! Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she's dazed!

But who did that? What was that? Was that Devil power? Was it something else?

"W-What the fuck!?"

"What was that!?"

Both the other Fallen Angels seemed confused as well. Even they don't know who it is huh. What kind of person would be able to do something like that without the Fallen Angels knowing about it?

"Hah!"

At the same time I heard a voice, another wave of power came, and crashed against Kalawarner, flinging her into the sky! The power didn't stop though as it moved away from Kalawarner, only to angle itself above her, and smash downwards, making her crash into the ground!

S-Shit! Whoever is doing this is saving me! Good gracious! Who is doing this? Millicas-chan? Bennia-san? Elmen-chan? Kunou-san? Someone from Rias-senpai's peerage? Rias-senpai herself? Whoever it is, has my undying gratitude!

"I-I'm out of here!"

The third Fallen Angel girl tried to fly away. But an orb of power shot out from the darkness, hitting the Fallen Angel centre in the back. The Fallen Angel coughed out blood, embedding herself into the pavement.

Wow...whatever that was, just took out three Fallen Angels by itself, without even working up a sweat. I looked into the darkness, and a vague figure (even for Devil eyes like mine who should be able to see in the dark!) appeared. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

"H-Hello? Who's there?"

I asked with a hesitant voice. Is this person going to come after me next? Am I the next target? Or is it something else?

"Leave!"

Commanded the voice, sounding strict. Although the voice sounded...well, female I believe. It sounded soft and feminine, but commanding and full of seriousness as well. I couldn't even tell if it was a younger girls voice, or an older woman's voice. But who would...

"B-But-!"

"Just leave for now! Get stronger! That's what I want! Become stronger, and I'll be happy!"

It wants me to get stronger...why? What would this voice...erm...what the hell is this...?

However, I shouldn't waste this opportunity! If this person is giving me a chance to run, then I'm going to use it!

"O-Okay! Thank you, mysterious voice!"

Turning heels, I ran towards the school as fast as I could. Whoever saved me, has my eternal gratitude!

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

Kukukuku, to think that he'd be caught up in something like this.

Sakurai Rensuke, truly he's going to be someone to watch. His spunky attitude, his quick thinking. Yes, I've had my eye on this one for awhile now.

That hidden power, that raw potential. If the underneath is anything like the surface, then I'm going to enjoy myself.

Definitely, he'll become a good fighter in the future. Such a raw potential...its enough to get even I feeling aroused.

"P-Please spare us!"

That pathetic Fallen Angel bitch, Raynare I believe begged for life.

Hmmm, to spare or not spare...

It would be interesting to see Rensuke dealing with these insects...

Especially if he uses that Longinus of his.

I want to see if he can learn to use it quickly.

I want to see if he can learn to use his power to its full potential.

He, with that power of his, would be able to defeat these things as if they were nothing.

"Don't worry." I smirked, as they all paled. "I am not going to be the one to destroy you. No, I will leave that to my Rensuke. Hmph, I can't wait for him to deal with you all. Just thinking about him killing you gets me feeling all excited."

Between my breasts, a hotness like no other comes over me.

Thinking about what he can do, that damn potential.

I can't believe that 'he' let Rensuke get away. What an idiot. Letting this child go, when its obvious the potential he has, especially considering what piece was used on him.

It seems that this time, the dark is chasing the light. I wonder how this is going to turn out?

Learn, become stronger, don't disappoint me now, my Rensuke.

* * *

 **End chapter! So Rensuke's Devil life starts now! And he's saved by a mysterious person! But who is it? And no, the mysterious person isn't connected to the cat in anyway, its someone completely different that maybe a secret member of Rensuke's harem.**

 **Anyway, it seems that Xenovia has won the little poll by a single vote, so she's the Knight of Millicas, and Irina is in Rias' peerage. But damn, lots of Koneko and Rensuke loves going on out there. Who knew. Since it seems to be the popular demand, it shall be!**

 **Regarding Tosca, I haven't decided if she is going to be in the peerage or not yet. If she isn't, then Kunou might be the Bishop or I might make Tosca a Rook, considering the whole defence boost to a barrier Sacred Gear and all that. Well, I will definitely decide by next chapter! And Ren's Longinus will be revealed next chapter!**

 **Also, the girls that are already in the peerage, their pasts will be explored and how they got into the peerage and such as the story goes if anyone was wondering about such things. So, until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko. (WIP)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Open.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Tosca (maybe).**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (pieces undecided) Murayama (pieces undecided), Kunou (pieces undecided).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Akito the Destructor; You never know, she might really have one on him~**

 **Nirvash Neo; You never know, it could be~ And I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Ragna; I currently don't have a name for her, but I am working on some ideas.**

 **War historian; A yandere...hehe, it could happen~**

 **Anime PJ; I wont deny, or confirm that. Kalawarner huh...well, they might have some chemistry. And his Longinus is revealed this chapter~**

 **Castor115; Yup~ He certainly uses his mind alright and can manipulate (to a certain degree) people. And hehe, it could be, but I wont say just yet.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, she's a fav of mine as well. And Anna, she's very scary...but awesome and scary. It would make Ren fear for...not just his virginity, but for everything sexual hehe. Anna as a Pawn would be cool.**

 **Master of Dragons God; Thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Here's the next one! Yeah, it seems some are as well. Just need to think of a good name. And yeah, those two would be a nice addition. Those two Angels could be a good addition, but I most likely couldn't do Grayfia, considering who Ren's Master is ya know? The others would be alright choices for him! And all of Ise's seem fine, except Tiamat since...the whole she hates Ddraig thing.**

 **Guest 1; I haven't a clue, maybe that's what people would prefer. And thanks!**

 **Nuker Love; Yup, she would be yandere for him hehe~ And yeah, I could see that happening anyway.**

 **Guest 2; I will have to watch it then, and see for myself hehe~**

 **Guest 3; Yes, that is true.**

 **Guest 4; Here's the update! And thank you!**

 **Guest 5; Hmm, maybe.**

 **Guest 6; Well, I am glad your friend suggested and I'm glad you like it. And yeah, if I add them, I will have to find away to include them.**

 **AngelofDeath666; Cool entrance. And why thank you, that's nice to say. Yeah, he's a cool guy alright. And yeah, he did manage to do that alright. Its one of his charms hehe~ But he might be a secret Lolicon, even a secret from himself most of the time hehe~ And yeah, it seems Ophis x Ren is a popular pairing huh.**

 **Ir; Mittelt, sounds cool. And a Loli for Ren hehe~**

 **Jugar38; Yeah. And yeah, he wont go from zero to super hero. He'll progress at a believable rate. And there will be plenty of struggles for Ren in the future. And yeah, his Longinus will be revealed this chapter. And I never said it wasn't Kuroka. I only said that cat and the mysterious person wasn't connected. And Mittelt huh...yeah, perhaps. And as always, thank you!**

 **Julbot1; Kunou, will be explained later on in the story. And yeah, while Ise is going to have the smaller harem, that doesn't mean he is going to be pushed to a side character or anything, as he means a great deal to Ren, and they'll help one another.**

 **Sixth army; I haven't decided if Yasaka is going to be in anyone's harem yet. And yeah, I agree with you on points that you made. Regardless if she's in any harem or not, she's going to be important to Ren, since Kunou will be important to Ren in the future.**

 **Guest 7; Hmm, I'm still thinking about that pairing.**

 **Lord Gurren; Yeah, that seems to be the case. And yeah that seems to be the case as well hehe~**

 **Guest 8; I can agree with you there. Rensuke is going to be a hero alright, but he might be a slightly different one to the hero that Ise is, considering that there are aspects of Ren's personality that hasn't been shown yet. And thank you!**

 **G66; Yeah, I can see that as well. And good support. I will decide on that particular pairing soon.**

 **Abel; Thanks! And you'll see at the end hehe~**

 **Freackshock; Venelana huh~? It would put not only Rias but Millicas in an embarrassing position as that's Rias' mom, and Millicas' grandmama~ I will have to think about that one~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Sacred day**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I cried, rushing into the clubroom! "Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I need you Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I need a hug from yoooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

I focused my eyes and looked around for Akeno-san...lets see, there's Ise-kun and Buchou...there's Millicas-chan...but Akeno-san is...where is Akeno-san...I need to find Akeno-san...

She is going to be my saviour in all of this. She's the girl that looks like a gentle Onee-sama and Ren needs a good saviour. I can't live like this anymore. People are trying to kill me and I don't even have the soft body of a woman to console me.

Akeno-san...please save me from this nightmare. I don't want to be in this nightmare anymore. Although I need to know why that woman...saved me. Why did she bother...unless it was someone from Millicas-chan's peerage that I haven't met yet...

"Ara ara, what's wrong Ren-kun~?"

Akeno-sans voice came to me, and I focused on the voice. What I saw was the kind Onee-sama that is looking at me with a kind smile, and a enchanting eyes. Damn it Akeno-san, you're the cutest ever!

"Akeno-san!"

I rushed towards Akeno-san and hugged her body, resting my head on her breasts. That experience was a awful one and I want to be in the arms of a big breasted Onee-sama right now. And even though Akeno-san didn't question it, I could see that she wanted to know what the hell I was doing.

"Ara, if you wanted a hug, you should've asked and waited for a reply~"

Akeno-san giggled, clearly not seeing my panicked face. But even though she sounded happy, I could see that her face was pained, and she was wondering what happened to me. But...hmmmm, these breasts are good to lay on...my head is very happy right now.

"Sorry, but I've been through something so traumatic Akeno-san. I really have been through something terrible tonight, and it wasn't even my fault Akeno-san! I didn't do anything wrong! But I nearly died, again! Why does this shit keep happening to me!? I'm a nice person! I dont spy on people like a certain someone! And I'm not a cat hater!"

I cried and kept Akeno-san tightly. Akeno-san patted the back of my head softly, so comforting in my opinion. I could die with being this close to my Akeno-san. That's right, she's my Onee-sama now. She has to be. I cant be surrounded by Loli's all the time. They're great and everything, but I need balance as well!

"Ren, what the hell happened to you!?"

Ise-kun screamed, and I dipped my head. I don't know how to respond to that. How can I tell him that his mental ex tried to kill me? And the fact that Kalawarner also tried to kill me...although he wont know who Kalawarner is...I'm seriously becoming afraid of being a Devil now. People seem to keep wanting to kill me...

Millicas-chan stands up, and takes in my appearance. Upon seeing me like this, she lets a gasp escape her mouth. Akeno-san! Please make this nightmare go away! I hate this day!

"S-Senpai! What happened!?"

I turned to her, and tried to stop myself from crying. This is a horrible day. And I thought that this day was going to be good. So far, for the two days I've been a Devil, I've been fired, and almost killed, and before that, I was killed and after that I was mocked for my height. I just can't fucking win. Tomorrow is going to suck even more than today, I can tell.

"I was attacked by not one, but three Fallen Angels!" I cried, and rubbed my head against Akeno-sans bust. Damn, its good to be a Bishota. "That's right! Three of them! Fucking Raynare, that bitch who looks like she's into S&M! Kalawarner who wore really revealing clothes and I was attracted to her before she went all mental and tried to kill me! And didn't get the last ones name, but she was a Loli gothic girl. She hurt me the most because she didn't tell me her name."

Millicas-chan sweatdropped and so did the others. However, they all had concerned faces. Everyone was here, the people I knew anyway. All of Rias-Buchou's peerage (I have to call her Buchou apparently) and Millicas-chan was here with...Bennia-san, Elmen-chan and Kunou-san. I guess everyone is here.

"S-Senpai, you're saying that three Fallen Angels came after you?"

"Hmmm, yes that's what I'm saying! It was Kalawarner at first who caught me with Mrs Cuddles look alike. But somehow I was able to make her give up on me by basically lying my butt off. It worked, and she flew off. But then as I ran here, she came after me, with..." I looked at Ise-kun and bit my lip. I shouldn't say anything about Raynare being his ex girlfriend. "...with some girls named Raynare and I didn't know the last one. But then as hope seemed to be dwindling, a mysterious voice blasted them away from me and made them go away. However, I don't know who that was...if it was any of you, then thanks."

They all, besides Ise-kun and I, looked at one another with worry. I'm worried, that I seem to be the target of these people. Why me? I'm an innocent person, and I haven't done anything wrong.

"W-Wait, you didn't say Mrs Cuddles look alike, did you?"

I whined and nodded at Ise-kun. Everyone else was giving us strange looks. The looks that say that we're talking about nonsense. However, Koneko-chan takes a step forward, and cocks her head.

"...I'm most likely going to regret this...but who's Mrs Cuddles?"

Why would she regret it? Mrs Cuddles was a national treasure. She was the best kitty around. I could've lived my life with Mrs Cuddles yet I couldn't because she was taken from me by evil people. My Mrs Cuddles...

I put a hand to my head, and sighed dramatically.

"Mrs Cuddles. She was my precious kitty. She was my kitty at that I had a number of years ago. I found her on the side of the road, abandoned. Of course, I being the animal lover than I am, took in Mrs Cuddles. Ise-kun hated Mrs Cuddles because he didn't get her."

"D-Didn't get her!?" He yelled, glaring. "She was the psycho cat that kept trying to kill me each time you wasn't around! I have a scar because of that mental cat! She had something against me and I don't know what it was!"

"Maybe because I gave her attention when you wanted my attention!?"

He looked annoyed, and rejected it by waving his hand.

"N-No! It wasn't that at all! She was all sweet around you, then when you left the room, it was like a switch was flipped and she went from sweet cat to mental cat that would destroy anything that was near you! That's why Kiryuu wont go to your home anymore!"

...Ooh, is that the reason? She used to come around quite often, too annoy me, then suddenly she stopped coming around. I always wondered what that was, but it seems that it was Mrs Cuddles that scared Kiryuu-san huh.

"Really? I didn't know. Although if it was Kiryuu-san, I'm sure that she deserved it."

"Hah, true that~"

We laughed to one another. But there was one face that seemed to be really taking my attack hard. Ever since I mentioned it, Millicas-chan's face kept turning downwards in sorrow, until now she was looking really upset.

"Ooh, senpai! I'm so sorry!" Millicas-chan cried, coming over to hug me. "I didn't mean for anything like that to happen. I never expected that Fallen Angels would come after you during a simple leaflet handing out. If I had known, I wouldn't of sent you on your own! Please forgive me!"

She didn't think that huh...I can't blame her for what the Fallen Angels do. But even then, I can't help but think that this isn't fair on me. I haven't done anything to them, yet the Fallen Angels have it out for me.

But that woman...who was that person? Why did she save me? I don't get it. Why would someone I don't know come for me? I couldn't even tell...although the voice sounded strangely familiar, like I had heard it before.

"Don't worry adorable kohai...I'm tough, I survived, didn't I? And there's nothing to apologize for. You haven't done anything wrong, and I survived so that's good enough for me."

"About that, how did you survive anyway? You said someone saved you?"

I nodded, and hugged her back. Akeno-san had her arms around my back, pushing those soft pillows into my back! They are the best ever! I love Akeno-sans breasts! I could get used to them!

"Y-Yeah, some woman...although I can't tell age alone by voice, saved me and told me to leave and get stronger. I don't know who it was, and I presumed that it might've been one of you?" They all shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads. "A-Are you saying it wasn't any of you?"

To my utter shock, all of them shook their heads softly again, this time looking at everyone for confirmation. From that, I became a little fearful. If it wasn't any of them, then who was it that saved me that time? I don't get it, who would want to save me? Besides these people I mean? Unless it was Katase-san and Murayama-san...ehehe, I can't imagine them doing things like that, as they're not Devils, as far as I am aware.

"Then, who was it that saved me?"

It was my single question. Who the hell saved me from certain death? Was it someone I know? Was it someone that likes me? Someone who hates me? Nah, that last one wouldn't be possible.

"I don't know senpai, but whoever did has my thanks. I couldn't bear my senpai leaving me. This person has my gratitude for saving my important senpai."

She hugged me tighter, and I felt good about it. Kunou-san and Bennia-san then came over, and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Even Elmen-chan looked sad about it. Geez, even though I was attacked, I feel like it effected them more than it did me.

"Senpai..."

Kunou-san hugged me with teary eyes, and Bennia-san simply hugged me without saying anything. Elmen-chan did the same thing, but she looked even more worried than the others. Perhaps, she cares about her fellow peerage members more than I thought she did.

"...Poor senpai being attacked."

Koneko-chan muttered, before she hugged me as well! Its another attack of the Loli's! Each of them are rubbing against me as well! What is this sorcery that turns normal girls like these into overly attached Loli girls!?

"Ooh girls, don't worry about me..." I saw that Ise-kun was smirking at me dangerously, and kept looking at the Loli girls and me with that same smirk. "...You adorable girls are so kind to worry about me. All of you girls, are the best~"

I don't care if they're Loli's. I've got five girls, count them five girls holding me! Even Akeno-san is in the mix. Wait, that makes it up to six girls! He has to be jealous about her at least! Hahaha, that take you bastard!

But suddenly, I felt something was different. My body was feeling a little stranger than normal. I don't know what it was, but...ooh Maou...what is this feeling...

"...I feel really weak right now..."

Muttering that out, my body suddenly felt really heavy, and I collapsed. I thought that I would've collided with the floor, fortunately Akeno-san and surprisingly Kiba-chan (no idea where she came from) held me gently in their arms. Its like all of my strength has been zapped from me.

"Are you alright, Sakurai-kun?"

Kiba-chan asked me kindly, brushing my hair softly out of my eyes. She also pushed up my glasses so they don't fall off my face. She's really kind. She's even holding me up, and keeping me from fainting right now.

"...Well, define okay, Kiba-chan."

"Hehe, maybe that isn't the best way I should've put it. I mean, you aren't going to hurl or anything close to that, right now?"

I shook my head and leaned that head of mine on her shoulder. Her shoulder feels good, and so do her oppai. Hehe, even if I can't fully think straight, I can at least enjoy the feeling of big oppai for a change.

"No, Ren isn't. But Ren does feel faint. Maybe Ren could have a bigger hug? Ren went through something so terrible and he could even use a big hug cute fellow school goer~"

I whined and gained a puppy dog look, discreetly looking at Ise-kun who narrowed his eyes. I even spoke in the third person to make me appear cuter. You wanna start again about me being a Lolicon do you? Then, I am going to start right back on you!

"Of course, since you've been through something so traumatic. Its okay Sakurai-kun, I'm here for you. The Fallen Angels can't get you now."

She hugged me and even stroked my cheek softly! D-Damn, she's even kind to me like that! I was joking before, but her hug does make me feel good. Even her delicate fingers feel soft on my cheek. The texture of those fingers, the feeling of her oppai, the smell of roses filling my nostrils from her hair...

"Ara, Ren-kun, you were lucky to escape the Fallen Angels alive. You must be quite smart~"

Akeno-san said it in a teasing tone, but it was laced with worry.

"Well, I would like to think so~" Replying to her, Akeno-san hugged me tighter! The best breasts ever! "I did convince Kalawarner to go after a fellow Fallen Angel after seeing that she had jealous eyes, and my limited knowledge on their race. Considering that I didn't know much about them, I was able to convince her to run away and fight her fellow Fallen Angel...and it worked, sort of. She did leave but she came back with reinforcements."

That's the biggest mistake for that part. If she didn't go and get her friends, I would've been fine. But that mystery woman saved me. I need to find out who that was and give them my thanks. Yeah, whoever that was, needs to know that I'm thankful for it.

"That's quite the achievement. It seems that you're quite analytical." Akeno-san praised me, giving a dazzling smile. "To be able to exploit a weakness in your enemy like that, from just a sudden eye gesture...Millicas-sama really did get a good servant. If your battle capabilities match up to your skills to exploit peoples weakness, and being able to read them to that degree...well, even I would feel hot between my breasts~"

H-Hot between her breasts!? She's hot between her breasts!? And even her flushing face is making me feel better and better! I looked at Ise-kun and stuck out my tongue. Take that you bastard. You wanna fight with me, do you!? This Fallen Angel business has made it so two beautiful women have hugged me tightly!

Buchou looked at me, and gave a pity stare, then she looked at Millicas-chan.

"Millicas, it seems the poison from the light that has cut him up is affecting him."

So said Buchou in a serious voice. I'm having a hard time thinking right now. Damn light poison. Only I would get poisoned by the light of the Fallen Angels. I need to get stronger. I can't allow myself to be a burden to the others ever again.

"Y-Yes Onee-sama..."

She spoke as if it was her fault. I know that she would think something like that. From what I know about her, she seems to take things on her own, and things that happen, she takes them as her mistakes, even if they aren't her mistakes. She's a girl that takes things too seriously...I need to tell her that it wasn't her fault...she couldn't of predicted such a thing...

"S-Shit! Is he going to be alright Buchou!?"

Ise-kun panicked, taking Buchou by the shoulders. I knew he was worried, and I'm sorry for making him worry. I never thought that I would be attacked, because I didn't think I was a special person. I didn't think that I would be special enough to do such a thing. Buchou simply brushed off his hands, and gave a weird gaze.

"It depends if Millicas heals him. But that requires...well, it requires..."

It requires...? What is she trying to say? What does it require exactly? What is Buchou trying to say? Do I have to do some weird ritual to make myself get healed? Yeah, maybe I have to do something strange...

"W-What does it require Buchou?"

Buchou blushed and shook her head slightly. Her embarrassed face was actually cute. But why is she embarrassed? I don't get it. What has to be done in order to get me healed? I'll do anything! I don't want to die here!

"Erm..." Millicas-chan began, gaining a huge blush. "I-It requires...it requires skin...skin...contact..."

Skin...skin contact? What does she mean by that? Does she mean hand holding or something? She wants us to hold hands? She wants us to...k-kiss or something? She wants us to...h-have sex!?

No, it wouldn't be that last one! I want to live and all, but I can't just jump into bed with someone I don't know! It would be considered wrong to do such a thing, and to even think about it would make me feel strange.

"Skin, to skin...holding hands?"

At least Ise-kun and I have the same idea, but its going to be wrong. I can tell on Millicas-chan's face that it isn't that at all. I don't know what it entails, but it must be something pretty big...

Elmen-chan giggles, and licks her lips.

"What it entails...well, lets just say that this is the second time they'll see one another naked."

This will be the second time we see one another naked...

Hold on...

She couldn't possibly...no way...she couldn't mean anything...

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Ise-kun laughed, knowing what it means! We're going to have to be naked and...its going to be either hug or have sex...please let it be hug. I don't think I could have sex like this...unless she rode me or...oooooh Maou! This is making me feel strange!

I'll kill Ise-kun later, for what he has done to me. Laugh at me will you? Wait until I have my Sacred Gear! Its going to be better than yours! I know it is baka! I am going to use it to explode your head or something! Hahaha! That's what I can do with my Sacred Gear!

"Hahahaha! Oooh man, for someone who doesn't claim to be a Lolicon, you seem to be in situations with them~"

I narrowed my eyes and put my finger up at him.

"Fuck off."

"Lolicon Rensuke~"

Ooooooooooooooooooooh! He's going to get it later! He seriously is going to get it from me! That's it! I'm going to romance his Okaa-san! I'm going to become your new Otou-san Ise-kun~! How do you like that!?

"Ise, don't be rude. Your friend has been hurt, and even if he is a Lolicon..."

That...Gremory...that isn't Millicas-chan...how can she say anything!? She's interested in Ise-kun! He's way worse than I am! He spies on girls you know!? I don't do that! ...I just tend to have Loli's cling to me.

"Aah, don't worry Buchou, its our way of expressing concern. Isn't it Ren?"

I frowned, then smiled.

"But of course. That's how true bro's do it, after all~"

He moved closer, and fist bumped with me. After all that's said and done, we do care for one another and would do anything for the other, besides something...that would be in a yaoi girls fantasy.

"A-Anyway, Millicas. You better get him home before, he dies."

That's not funny, Buchou. I could've actually died, and I actually died before that. Saying something like that, isn't funny at all. But Millicas-chan still nodded, and gently took my hand.

"Come senpai, I will have you healed in no time."

"R-Right. Bye everyone."

I walked forward, and she did as well. Bidding farewell to everyone, we exited the clubroom and she activated some kind of magic circle. Stepping inside, she hugged me tightly and the light washed over us.

"W-What is this Millicas-chan?"

"Its just a transportation circle. It will take us to your home."

I nodded, as the light completely surrounded us, teleporting us apparently. Whatever it does, I hope that I can get home.

* * *

When it died down, I found...damn, I'm in my bedroom right now. Everything seems to be in place, and Millicas-chan...has a sad face on...don't show such a face Millicas-chan, it will make me feel sad as well...

"H-Here, sit down senpai."

Gently guiding me to the bed, I sat down, and she stood in front of me, still showing that sad face. I really wish she wouldn't show me such a face, it makes me feel sad as well. My cute kohai...please don't be so sad cutest kohai in the world.

"S-So, kohai..."

"Y-Yes?"

"My wounds are still bleeding you know? If they aren't treated, wont I die?"

I couldn't help but whine a little. I think the pain is increasing. That damn light weapon of theirs. I swear, they're going to get their butts kicked next time I see them, especially Raynare. Bitch is going to die.

Although, the other two might be alright. Hmmm, I guess that if I meet them, I will have to tell them that I haven't done anything wrong, and that they need to stop attacking people.

"Of course, that's the main priority...but it means we have to be...n-naked again...and w-we have to embrace...each other...I'm sorry if it sounds weird, but that's how it is. It will require several hours as well...I'm sorry."

So she wasn't having a joke after all. I should've known that she wasn't joking. But to be naked with her again, in the same bed, and this time we have to hold one another for several hours. Seriously, these Devils surely are sexual. Even the healing method is sexual.

"Y-Yeah...I understand. As long as I get healed...I guess. So...erm...could you perhaps turn around Millicas-chan? I feel self conscious about such things...I'm not used to getting undressed in front of other people..."

Millicas-chan didn't voice anything, but she nodded in agreement.

She turned away from me, and I started getting undressed. First, I went for my shirt, and unbuttoned it. I could see her squirming around on her toes, having already slipped off her shoes it seems. Upon getting off my shirt, I discarded it to the ground, and she visibly stiffened...kuku, that was cute.

I stood up, and unbuckled my belt buckle. It wasn't enough that we woke up in bed together just yesterday, we're actually going to bed together tonight! I couldn't get my mind off her Loli body and what I saw that day...

I know that I shouldn't be thinking about her like that as maybe its forbidden for Evil Pieces (never going to refer to myself as a slave or servant) to look at their King in such a manner.

Fortunately, that kept me going until I was fully naked. I had a sense of decency to cover my manhood with the covers, and tapped her with my foot. I couldn't even verbally say anything about it, as I'm too embarrassed.

She turned around, and her face was turned downwards.

"S-So, please lay on the bed, and...erm...you can look if you like...but I'm getting undressed now..."

It must be hard, thinking about a male watching her undress. So I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in the slightest. Since she's doing this for me, again, I can't help but think I've been making her feel more and more...

I heard the shuffling of Millicas-chan. I heard things drop onto the ground, and also some mumbles. I didn't hear the mumbles clear enough to coherently understand what she was saying.

"O-Okay senpai, you can open your eyes now."

Hesitantly, I let my eyes drag themselves open...

And when they did, I was met with Loli-sama here! Again, she's naked! I thought she might've covered up, but she didn't! She showed me everything that made Millicas-chan, Millicas-chan! Her small breasts didn't miss my attention, and her small hips, coupled with her downstairs area...ooh shit, this is going to get me feeling...no! Don't get an erection! Crap! Its getting...I can't let her see!

"R-Right, so...I'm going to get into bed senpai..."

I mumbled something in reply to that, and blushed furiously. She moved closer, and lifted up the covers. She squirmed her way into the bed, and hesitantly hugged me. On instinct, I hugged her back, and pulled her closer. It was awkward, seeing one another this close, so both of us averted their gazes.

"For this to work, I have to bathe you in demonic power as we hold one another like this. Since you're a member of my House, this will be easier than if you wasn't a member of my House."

"A-Alright, whatever works."

She nodded, and we just kept our gazes avoided. I couldn't look at her, and she couldn't look at me. It was like we're doing something we shouldn't, when we obviously weren't.

In the space of ten minutes, I already started to feel better. My wounds were slowly, but surely getting healed. But even if that's supposed to be a joyous thing, she didn't look happy about something.

Her eyes were getting more teary as time went on. I could see everything I spared a glance at the red haired beauty. She was...I think she's feeling guilty about it. I've seen eyes like that before, hey I've had eyes like that before. I know what guilt feels and looks like, and that is definitely what she is feeling right now.

"It isn't your fault, Millicas-chan."

To break the silence, I said that with care.

She looked up at me, and shook her head, instantly knowing what I was referred too.

"It is. If I didn't send you out alone...I should've known that the Fallen Angels wouldn't of..."

As she was talking, I heard her gentle sobbing. Damn, this girl really is sweet as apple pie. She's a nice girl, but she tries to take the world on her shoulders, and bear everyone's problems as if they're her own problems.

"H-Hey, don't get so down. It isn't your fault. It isn't like you made them come after me, and if you did then I am going to yell at you loudly. But since I know you wouldn't, you don't have anything to worry about."

"B-But..." She teared up, and looked away from me. "I-I should've known that the Fallen Angels would've...I should've let you activate your Sacred Gear first...or I should've asked one of my peerage members, or myself, to go with you. This wouldn't of happened to Onee-sama..."

"Hmmm? What're you saying?"

She said something about her Onee-sama? She means Buchou right? Why wouldn't of this happened to her Onee-sama? She's just a Devil like everyone else, and I don't want to be rude, but Millicas-chan is most likely smarter than her...she just lacks confidence in herself, that's all. Millicas-chan can do amazing things, but lacks the drive to do it.

"I-I'm saying, you really got the worse end of the deal for a Master." She said somberly. "Onee-sama is...she's the one who's...she's more confident than I am. She would make better decisions than she would. She would've given you access to your Sacred Gear before going out on your own..."

Aaah...I think that there might be a little self confidence issue here. Maybe its because Rias-senpai is the older one, and Millicas-chan tries to look up to her aunt, even though Elmen-chan told me just before that Millicas-chan is actually stronger than Rias-senpai.

"N-No, you can't blame yourself for this." I reassured, holding her closer. "It could've easily happened to Ise-kun. It was all about timing. I don't think she was really looking for anyone, but when she found me, she used that opportunity. So, if anything, it wasn't really either my, or your fault. It was circumstances that made us like this."

I tried to connect, give her comfort. Whatever it took too get that sad face off hers. Millicas-chan doesn't belong in sadness, she never did, and she never should be in it.

"But it didn't happen to Hyoudou-senpai! It was you!" She cried out, as she literally cried. Tears going down her face, made me feel crap inside. "It was you that was hurt because of my idiotic ways! I'm sorry senpai, but you really did get the wrong end of the stick huh. I'm not a good King after all...Otou-sama and Okaa-sama will think..."

Otou-sama and Okaa-sama...? If I remember right, she said her Otou-sama is the Maou Lucifer...does that put pressure on her as an individual? Does she have peoples expectations to live up to? I don't know about this Okaa-sama, but living up to the rep of a Maou must be pretty tough.

"Look, I don't know what you mean about your Otou-sama, but you haven't done anything wrong. Just because it happened to me, it doesn't mean it couldn't of happened to anyone else. You shouldn't blame yourself for anything. If anything, you should blame me for being in such a situation."

"N-No, you didn't do anything wrong senpai. You're a newborn Devil and I'm your Master. I should be looking out for you...y-yet all I've done is...you keep...suffering...senpai keeps suffering..."

By now, she was in floods of tears...she's such an idiot. From what I gather, she's envious of Rias-senpai's courage and willing to take decisive actions. And I presume that being her Otou-sama's child, she has lots of pressure on her...I couldn't possibly understand the Devils side of what she's worrying about, but I know about the pressures of others around you.

"You need to stop blaming yourself." I gently said, brushing her eyes with my thumbs. "These tears aren't necessary. Millicas-chan hasn't done anything wrong. You've been good to me. You saved me, not once, not twice, but three times."

"T-Three times?"

She said with puzzlement. Kuku, that was really cute of the Loli girl here.

"Hehe." I chortled, continuing to brush her face from the tears. "Right, three times. The first time was when Raynare, that Fallen Angel killed me. The second time was when you helped me with my finances and right now, you're saving me again. That's three times. So you see, you've done three times the amazement."

"B-But, if you didn't die the first time, if I had anticipated it..."

Anticipation huh...there's lots of things that I wish I could've anticipated...mainly Meguri-san trying to corner me hehe~ She was a little strange if I'm honest~ She did once get me in the bathroom and tried to offer me cookies, but I didn't take them, as I was scared on what the ingredients were.

"Alright then. Lets run through it." I said, to her confusion. "I'm saying, did your Onee-sama predict such a thing?" Shrugging, I answered for her. "No, Rias-senpai didn't. Millicas-chan, you haven't done anything wrong. You didn't kill me, you didn't send Fallen Angels after me, and you didn't make my bastard manager fire me. By all accounts, you're one of the best things that has happened to me."

"I-I am?"

She's still doubting herself huh. She's a truly silly girl. What a silly Loli.

"Well, duh. Of course you are. No disrespect to Rias-senpai, but I would rather have you as a Master than her. She's kind yeah. But she's not you. She never made me any bento's. She never offered me the kind smiles that you have. And she never comforted me when I cried like a baby about my life. All I'm saying is, you shouldn't compare yourself to her, as you are you, and she is she. You are two completely separate people, and you both have something that will make you unique."

She teared up, but this time I think it was for a happy reason. All she needs is confidence. If you have that, you can achieve almost anything. You can go beyond your limits and push through.

"S-Senpai..."

I smiled and kept brushing her face with my fingers...then...my fingers accidentally brushed her lips...she felt it and blushed bright red. I couldn't help but think that her lips look really...

"Millicas-chan...you really have...soft lips..."

I don't think I should've said it, but it came out and I don't regret saying it. She does, have soft lips. Even with my fingers, I could tell the softness of them. I've never even been this close to a girl before. I've never kissed a girl before...I've never even held a girl seriously before...

"S-Senpai that's..." She reached up, and brushed my lips with her thumbs as well. "Senpai's lips are soft as well."

I don't think she should've said that either. Saying that to someone like me...and smiling about it cute kohai is wrong...don't smile at me like that...when she does, it makes my...heart beat a little faster...

I placed a hand on her cheek and stroked softly.

"You really are a baka kohai. In the future, don't blame yourself. In the future, lets work out a problem together."

"Y-Yes...senpai..." Suddenly, she closed her eyes, and her lips got puckered! S-She then moved a little closer to me, her face getting stained with more and more crimson. "...I'm sorry senpai...but sometimes..." She put a hand on my chest, where my heart is, and opened her eyes in surprise. "Senpai...your heart is really racing...why is it so?"

Why ask me something so dangerous like that? She's too close right now. Her fingers keep brushing against my lips, and my cheeks as well. What does she expect to happen here?

"B-Because we're so close to one another dummy."

I tried to play it cool, but I don't think it came off like that. I am so nervous right now. Its like something out a of a romance manga or something. The girl is insecure, and the guy makes her feel better, then innocent touching happens. I touched her lips by accident, the first time. The second time I brushed her lips with my fingers, was completely on purpose.

Even now, just caressing her cheek is on purpose as well. I don't know why, but I feel extremely...hot right now. Is it due to the intimate setting we've established? Is this the place where I...I haven't known this girl long, but twice now I've seen her naked, and I've seen her looking vulnerable. Its like I want to keep this girl safe, to keep her away from danger...

"Y-Yes...we are close right now..."

She continues to move closer, and my head seems to be moving that way as well! A-Are we going to kiss now...? Why would we even kiss in the first place...? Do I put my lips onto hers, and we develop romantic feelings for the other...?

This is crazy! Why am I even contemplating kissing her!? I should say no! I haven't known her long! Do people kiss one another after not knowing them that long!? This is insane! There's no way we can kiss right now!

But why aren't I stopping myself? Why aren't I stopping my head from moving? Why aren't I pushing her away from me? She's the one that's moving forward...is it possible that she likes me like that?

Or am I reading this wrong, and she simply wants to give me an innocent peck on the cheek? Y-Yeah, that's what its gotta be! She doesn't want to kiss me on the lips, she wants to give me a thank you kiss on my cheek! Ehehe, that's what it is after all!

"Senpai...you're..."

"Millicas-chan...I erm..."

I didn't even know what to say, as her hand gently continued to stroke my cheek, her eyes becoming more and more...lustful. That's what I would say to describe her eyes right now.

"I'm...I'm...I want to say senpai that I..."

"Don't worry about it...Millicas-chan..."

My heart...it wont stop beating so fast. Its too fast for my chest. It literally feels like something is smashing against my ribcage. I can't think of anything other than her right now...Millicas-chan...what're you doing to me right now...?

Maybe there's no denying that I feel SOMETHING towards her, but what that is could be anything! It could be a elder brother younger sister thing. It could be simply senpai/kohai relationship. It could be just that as friends. It could be anything! This situation is being blown out of proportion right now!

It was to be blown out of proportion! There's just no way that I could have any feelings for her! I just started talking to her not long ago! I couldn't even think that I have anything...romantic for her...I don't...do I?

Our lips closed the distance, and we're inches from one another. She now has her eyes open, and they're focused on me in detail. Her eyes are scanning my own eyes, and she's looking for something...maybe she's looking for any resistance in the matter.

I didn't know if I could show any resistance, if I'm honest. I couldn't let anything that could be called resistance show. I wasn't resisting anything. By the fact that my head keeps moving ever closer to her own could be a sign that I don't want anything to stop this right now. I don't want anything but me, and her right here, right now...it feels right...

"I-If we keep...going, we'll end up...kissing..."

I stated the obvious, but she didn't even seem to care, as she casually gripped my hand and held it tightly. She looked into my eyes with her blood red crimson eyes. A small smile graced her face, and she stroked my digits with her own.

"Its okay with me senpai...I...you...lo...ou..."

I didn't hear what she said at the last part, but she moved closer and closer to me.

I couldn't deny it anymore.

We're going to kiss.

Just a few more tiny inches...

Our lips will actually...

.

.

.

CRASH!

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!""

The door almost flung off its hinges, causing both myself and Millicas-chan to jump in surprise! She put her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me for protection. As the man, I of course offered such protection and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Nooooooo! Stop it!"

The one who came through the door was Elmen-chan and she was accompanied with Bennia-san and Kunou-san. All three of them were having such a lewd face on, and each of them showed disgruntled smirks.

Millicas-chan's bottom lip trembled, and she glared at the three intruders with annoyance.

"Elmen, Bennia, Kunou. What are you three doing here? Senpai and I were...I mean senpai is getting healed right now. Could you please leave?"

"No." Elmen-chan disagreed with Millicas-chan, and folded her arms. "We're here just in case the Fallen Angels come. Extra protection and all." So they came here to protect me? That's actually a little sweet. But that sweetness went out of the window when a dangerous smirk plastered itself all over her face. "You know, it is cute seeing you two all cuddled up like that. Millicas, you look very comfortable in senpai's arms right now."

Millicas-chan in my arms huh...she is quite close right now. If we're any closer, then we could've been called cuddling...yes. In fact, we are cuddling. She's got her head on my chest, and I've got my arms around her in a protective embrace.

"T-That's none of your business Elmen!" Millicas-chan snapped, giving very pissed eyes towards the pale skinned girl. "A-Anyway, this is time between me and senpai! We're trying to get senpai healed here! W-Why are you even here!?"

"I-I said that w-we are..."

Elmen-chan tried to plead her case, but Millicas-chan kept up her sharp gaze.

"But you shouldn't be here Elmen. The Fallen Angels wouldn't come, knowing I'm here. They would leave senpai alone, so you can leave now. Go home."

It sounded cold, but it was a little sweet mixed in there as well. But Elmen-chan's face turned downwards, and tears gathered by her eyes...w-why does she have such eyes right now?

"Y-You...meanie...waaaaaaaaaaah! I only came to protect the senpai that everyone likes! I was only trying to do something that would make everyone feel better! And I'm treated like this!? I'm going to write about you in my Death Note!"

Elmen-chan burst out crying and ran out of the room! Who knew she was surprisingly sensitive. Didn't think Elmen-chan would be like that if I'm honest. She's a strange little Loli, I will give her that.

W-Wait, what did she say about her Death Note!? She's going to do what with her Death Note!? She better not do anything supernatural! I hope that she doesn't write about me in this Death Note either!

"D-Death Note?" I wondered aloud, turning to Millicas-chan. "What does she mean by her Death Note?"

Millicas-chan opened her mouth, but before she could, Elmen-chan came back into the room, holding up a familiar black book, that has 'Elmen's Death Note' on the front of it.

"You all shall be judged by me! Its my Death Note! Elmen shall judge you in the name of the almighty Elmen! I'm going to write in my Death Note now! You're going to be sorrowful for ever crossing Elmen! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Elmen-chan again ran out of the room after saying that.

Kunou-san and Bennia-san stuck out their tongues at us.

"You're meanie Millicas-chan! You've made Elmen-chan cry!"

{Poor Elmen-chan! We're coming Elmen-chan!}

They both ran out of here, shouting "Elmen-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" at the top of their lungs! Elmen-chan actually cried! Is that a serious thing!? Or is she having a joke!? She didn't seem to be...Elmen-chan is seriously deep.

"Iyaaaaa!" Millicas-chan whined, her head crashing into the pillow. "I just can't win nowadays huh..."

Can't win...I feel the exact same way my adorable kohai. I don't think I could win either.

"Hehehe, Millicas-chan, I'm still injured...so do you mind?"

She looked at me and shook her head, before she hugged me again tightly, and resumed to bathe me in demonic power. That night, I don't think I slept much.

* * *

 **[Next day]**

"Okay senpai, here we go. We're going to get your Sacred Gear activated."

Its about time, is what I say! After everything that's been said and done, I can finally see what my Sacred Gear is! In the clubroom, after school, I was dragged here by Millicas-chan. After formally introducing me to everyone (who I already knew!) she told me that it was time to activate my Sacred Gear.

But my mind kept getting drawn to last night. I almost kissed Millicas-chan. I don't know why but we almost did. Her lips were close to my own, and her eyes kept shining away at me...it was almost as if we really were going to kiss after all.

But we didn't and I don't know how I feel about that. On one hand, I don't think that I am that...no, I'm lying. I kind of wanted to kiss her. But apart of me was wondering why I wanted too kiss her...iyaaaa! My life is complicated after all!

Especially when certain people decide to spend the night at my place without informing me about it! Bennia-san, Elmen-chan and Kunou-san all spent last night at my apartment. They all slept in the living room, apparently it was for protection, but they all kept poking their heads in during the night to see what we were doing. I don't know...but I think that something might be happening with those three girls...

"Right! You got it!" I beamed, giving a wink. "So, what do I do now?"

I'm just so excited! I can't wait to see what kind of Sacred Gear I have! I'm just glad that Ise-kun isn't here. It means that if I have to do anything strange, he can't laugh at me for it. Although if he had to do anything strange, I'm so damn pissed that I missed it as well. What a cruel world we live in huh.

"Okay, I need you to raise your arms."

She wants me to do what? Raise my arms...?

"You're going to take funny pictures of me aren't you?"

I know one of them is going to do, and I have my odds on a certain blonde Loli with a weird temper.

"Of course not..." She says softly, then looks at Elmen-chan. "Put the camera away Elmen."

Elmen-chan huffed and shoved the camera into her bag. I knew it! They're going to take funny pictures of me and then they're going to hate on me on Facebook or something!

"Whatever, you're unfair. I was only going to share them on Facebook."

I knew she was going to share them on Facebook! She's a crafty girl huh! One day, I will know what Elmen-chan is going to do before she does it and I'm going to outwit her and make sure that she's the one that's on the opposing end of the attack! Mark my words Elmen-chan!

"B-But...ugh, never mind Elmen."

I sweatdropped and shook my head at Millicas-chan's words.

She's a seriously strange girl that Elmen-chan huh. I can't believe that Elmen-chan can get away with these things, but she apparently can as she's Elmen-chan and Elmen-chan is what you want...

"Now senpai, please close your eyes."

Now she wants me to close my eyes huh. That's so they can make fun of me when I am in the trance or whatever. Whatever they are going to do, better not be something strange...

"Alright...if I hear clicking or laughing then I'm going to stop immediately."

"That's fair senpai. I promise to keep Elmen in check."

Elmen-chan put a hand to her face and looked offended by that.

"You think that I cause problems. I actually solve a lot of problems. Just ask my fans."

I rolled my eyes at her, and closed my eyes. I am just imaging what kind of Sacred Gear I get. Something that spits out fire. Something that can make anything in the universe! Something that can absorb life from an opponent! Maybe a Sacred Gear that can destroy anything that I want by saying "Die!" or something! That would be the best! Or maybe I will have a Sacred Gear that will make everything in the universe bow down before me as I am the newest Master bitches! Yeah, that would be awesome! I could say "Sit!" in a commanding voice, and they would have no choice but to sit down! Maybe my attracting Loli's is the way that my Sacred Gear has manifested! It starts with the Loli's, then works onto the bigger breasted girls...I can't help but think that's what my Sacred Gear does.

"Now senpai, imagine the strongest thing possible."

Imagine the strongest thing possible...iyaaa, I don't know what the strongest thing is! How am I meant to something like that!? What is the strongest thing possible? I don't know...erm...strongest thing...nope. Can't think of anything...

I cracked open an eye.

"But, I can't imagine anything."

"Senpai, if its you, then I know you can imagine something great." She stated with a smile, then dipped her head. "Also, sometimes the strongest image doesn't have to be the strongest thing. It can also be an image of something you feel strongly about. It can even be...well, I'm sure senpai will figure it out."

Something that I feel strongly about huh...I guess that lately I've been watching...oooh Maou, I just got an image of...oooh no, don't think about Gasai Yuno-chan...oooh shit, now I can't get her out of my head...don't touch my Yuki...sooooooooo not supposed to be thinking about Yuno-chan right about now...aah, screw it. Yuno-chan all the way!

"Got it!"

I cheered with a cheery tone! Yuno-chan for the win! She even scares the crap out of everyone around her! You either try and mess with her, or she will actually fuck you up. Actually, you don't want to get messed up with her, because you end up dead, or crying for your Okaa-san.

"Now mimic the pose of that person and lower your arm. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back senpai. Do the pose."

Crap...do a Yuno-chan pose...a Yuno-chan pose...hmmmmmm...how about...

I did my best, and did her famous yandere pose where she has her hands on her face, her face red, and that creepy look in her eyes. I couldn't help but do it...that's the first thing that came into my mind.

{Aaah, Boss mans doing the Yuno face~ Always loved that Boss man~!}

S-So, Bennia-san knew that I was mimicking Yuno-chan huh. Maybe she's into Future Diary as well. Or maybe its Yuno-chan. I mean, yeah she's completely insane, but there are reasons as to why she is so mental.

"Hah! I knew that it was something to do with a yandere~ Makes sense that senpai would do such a thing~"

Okay, and I knew that the sharp tongued Loli would be the one who gets involved. She most likely gets tips off Yuno-chan on how to torture the people that are around her. Yeah, makes total sense.

"Yay! Gotta love a great Yuno-chan!"

Now that was something I didn't expect. She was the one who watches it as well, that Loli fox. I wonder what her story is...actually. I wonder what all of their stories are. I wonder how they came to be in the peerage. Where they all killed as well? Or did they join willingly? Hmmmmm, it makes me wonder what that's about.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I opened my eyes.

There was then a incredibly large flash of light. A bright light emitted from me, and I felt something rising within me. A power like no other. I've never felt anything so raw before.

When the light vanished...nothing was different.

What? What is happening? Nothing has happened to me? Ise-kun said something about having a gauntlet on his arm...but I don't have anything like that.

Why wasn't anything different? Nothing was on my arms. Nothing was on my legs, or my head, or anywhere. There weren't any cool swords around me. There wasn't anything near me. There wasn't even things on my back...what is this?

"W-What the hell Millicas-chan!? Did it fail!?"

"Erm...it shouldn't of...but I don't erm...wait hold on." She suddenly became interested in the thing around my feet. Mist. Mist has gathered around my feet. Actually, it looks more dense like fog than a thin mist. But it could be classed as mist as well. "It seems that the mist is your Sacred Gear senpai."

...Did she say...

.

.

.

...WHAT!?

"Y-You are joking!? What the hell can I do with mist!? Make things a little foggy for them!? A covering Sacred Gear!? A blinding one!? Ise-kun gets a freaking gauntlet and I get mist!? Isn't that something that could be called unfair!? Are you playing a joke on me and have some kind of illusion Sacred Gear to cover up my real Sacred Gear!?"

"W-Well, hold on a second. Something about that mist seems familiar..."

It seems familiar? What could she possibly mean by familiar? Has she seen it somewhere before? I feel like crying. I don't know what the hell mist is going to do. Maybe I could use it to confuse my opponents or something...maybe it is that after all...

"S-So, Millicas. What is this mist?"

Elmen-chan asked, as Millicas-chan went to the back of the room, and got out some book. I just stayed here, waiting for whatever is going to happen. In the meantime, Kunou-san came over and gave a little smile.

"Senpai got mist as a Sacred Gear huh." I nodded a little sadly, but Kunou-san patted my hand. "Its okay senpai, I sense that its a strong Sacred Gear. Whatever it does, must be something powerful since you took Millicas-chan's-"

At that, she stopped and giggled to herself cutely. But...what? I took Millicas-chan's what? However, she thinks its strong huh. I hope that it is strong. I want to be able to fight strongly.

{Yo Boss mans Sacred Gear is going to be the best! It is going to be something amazing! Just think of it strongly and it will bend to your will!}

Bennia-san said something weird...bend to my will? How would the Sacred Gear do something like that? I don't get it Bennia-san, why would the Sacred Gear bend to my will?

"Bend to my will?"

{Yes, Sacred Gears depend on their users. They can grow and change to a degree with their Masters. Whatever you have, even if it is something that might not appear useful, can change into something useful if you think about it strongly, and keep your chin up.}

Keep my chin up huh...that's how Sacred Gears work. They change according to their Masters. Their core ability stays the same, but they can have a direction that's different to normal. Say if I got a Sacred Gear that can only blind people, I could use that to make them confused as well...hmmmm, its going to be difficult but not impossible.

"R-Right, I see. Then if it is something useless, I will turn it into something useful!"

{That's exactly it Boss man!}

At least she is supporting me huh. Yeah, with Bennia-san and Kunou-san by my side, I feel extremely relieved! But I have to know...just what Sacred Gear do I have? Mist...I wonder what kind of mist this is...is it poisoning mist? They would be useful. I could poison my enemy with my Sacred Gear. Y-Yeah! That would be a useful Sacred Gear to have! Take my poison!

As I was standing here, I kept my gaze on that damn red head. I just want to know what it does, then I can train myself from there. If its something useless, then I will just make it useful. But if its something useful, then I will expand on that and make it even better!

After several minutes, Millicas-chan stands up, and walks over calmly. I kept my eyes on her intently, then she stuck out her hand. At her palm, a blackish power gathered, with a reddish outline...what is she going to do with that...?

"Take this!"

Suddenly, the attack went from her hand, and towards my leg! Oooooh shit! The mental Loli is trying to kill me! She's going to blow my leg off! Oooh come on! Please don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I have nearly died a number of times now! Don't blow off my legs!

...But when the attack hit the mist that's near my leg, the attack was...stopped. It broke apart, and disappeared all together. E-Eh? What the hell was that? Did the mist somehow stop the attack?

Although when it hit the mist, I felt my stamina go a little. It wasn't that noticeable, but it was noticeable slightly. Whatever happened then, the mist seemed to take some stamina from me.

"As I thought." She said it with confidence, and smiled at me...? "Senpai, I thought that you were special, and this just confirms it. You, are in the possession of a Longinus."

...Longinus?

What's a Longinus? The thing that was used to kill Jesus? If I recall, St Longinus used a spear to stab Jesus. Well, that's what I remember anyway. But this isn't a spear, so why...

"I see, that you're confused."

"W-Well, yeah. Longinus is the name of St Longinus who stabbed Jesus with the spear. I don't believe that it was mist that stabbed Jesus. Actually, it is hard to believe that mist could do anything besides make things harder to see with."

"Hehe, that's true. The Sacred Gear you're describing is where all Longinus level Sacred Gears got their name. Hmmmm, lets put it this way. Remember when you said that there are several levels of Sacred Gears?" Nodding, I gestured for her to continue which she did. "Longinus class Sacred Gear is the highest class of Sacred Gear. Those special Longinus' only have 13 in the world known at this current time, and you possess one senpai. Isn't that amazing?"

Wait, so if I take her words correctly, my Sacred Gear is a Sacred Gear that's the rarest of the rare...so, this mist is actually some big ole Longinus Sacred Gear!? That means I've got the best Longinus then!

"S-So, what Sacred Gear...erm, rather, what's this Longinus called?"

"A-Ah right. Actually, senpai has the highest grade Longinus. You see, there's low tier, mid tier, and then high tier Longinus. Your Sacred Gear actually ranks in the high tier Longinus', and that means its literally...well, as you'd say, the best of the best."

The best of the best...hahaha! Its even the highest tier Longinus! It doesn't mean that it is just special, its the best of the special category! That's freaking amazing! I can't help but think that this is the best day to be alive right now! Oooooh Maou! I have a Longinus~ I have a Longinus~

Wait, she hasn't told me what it does yet. And the name either. I hope that it does something amazing like breaking the laws of reality! That would be the best!

"Y-Yeah! So what's it called!? And what can it do!?"

"Okay okay~ The Longinus is called Dimension Lost, also known as Fog of Extinction." Dimension Lost...sounds pretty cool. "And it has the ability to block any attack, and to teleport whatever is in the mist to any location the user desires!"

...Bitchin! That's fucking awesome! Basically, no attack can touch me, and I can send people wherever I desire! Fuck yeah! Hey, Ise-kun wanna go on a trip hehehe~ Kiryuu-san, wanna go somewhere away from me~? I can so abuse this, which I wont. But to be able to teleport anyone anywhere that I want would give me a good time...hmmm, and the blocking of the attacks seems to be amazing as well! Mwhahahahaha...wait.

Hold on a second...

"S-So, you're telling me that this Longinus is...basically the best barrier/teleporter Sacred Gear out there?"

"Yes!"

So it is after all. Its a Sacred Gear that...if it...

...So, if its a barrier/teleporter...

"A-And, that means it doesn't have any offensive powers?"

Yeah, I mean having a barrier/teleport is pretty good. But what if I actually want to damage the enemy? Do I just teleport them away from me? Do I just run away or something?

"Correct. The past users never showed any offensive abilities anyway. Although, people don't usually look for alternative ways to use their Sacred Gears, besides the obvious. Maybe with senpai's mind, he could find away to use it offensively. But even then, its core abilities shouldn't be ignored. Being able to defend against any attack is pretty neat. And being able to teleport your opponents would be cool as well. And it could also be used as a support."

I see...so that's what it does...it doesn't have offensive powers...but on the plus side, I'm pretty untouchable, that's a cool thing...unless they somehow are able to get through the blocking power of the mist...

But wait...it gives me the power to teleport people...I guess that I have some uses for that, in and out of battle. But I would have to make sure I don't teleport...hmmmm, that gives me another idea...oooh damn, I'm coming up with lots of ideas now...

"But senpai, you should be careful." Millicas-chan advised me, giving a concerned look. "Your Sacred Gear might be able to block any attack, but it will still take stamina to use your Sacred Gear. If you have the stamina to use it, you're fine. But if you run out of stamina, it wont work."

Yeah, I thought something like that. It makes sense. As long as I have stamina, I'm fine. But if I don't have it, then I'm done for. Then there's the whole getting around that mist, or doing a surprise attack on me. Hm, this is going to be a difficult thing...however, I wont let that deter me!

"Got it! I've got it now Millicas-chan. I can use my powers to defend myself...even if it doesn't have offensive abilities, I will just have to work on those with some Devil powers or something."

That's what I think I will be doing anyway. I can use my Longinus for support, and learn how to fight with...demonic power or something? Yeah, that's going to be the best way after all.

"Yes, that's the spirit senpai! I'm sure senpai will figure out how to use it to its most! You never know senpai, you might become the strongest user of that Longinus! You might even change the world with it!"

Hehe, I'm glad that she has confidence in me. Right now, I don't know if I have confidence in myself. But, I know that this Sacred Gear was given to me for a reason, and I have to believe that I was given it because I know what to do with this Sacred Gear.

OPEN!

The door opened and someone stepped through.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I've been busy and haven't had a chance to come for awhile. But I'm here now."

The person who stepped through the door was...

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"So, what is his condition?"

"Yes, it seems that he has awakened his Longinus, Dimension Lost. I can already tell that, the boy in question has already got ideas on how to use it. Also, it seems that he has been introduced to the other members of that Maou's daughters peerage. Did I inform you about Kalawarner, Raynare and Mittelt?"

So he has done something like that...

Why did it have to come to this...?

If only I...

I should've done something...

What a fool I am.

I should've known that one day, that child would've come across his power...

But maybe I was trying to fool myself.

Maybe I was trying to make it so that he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Maybe...there's too many maybes to think about.

"Yes, you did. It seems Raynare is going to be a little of a problem. No, its already correct to say that she is becoming a problem for those Devils. Kalawarner and Mittelt might be a different story, but for certain Raynare is going to be a problem. But, I don't care about those Devils right now. The only one that concerns me is..."

"Sakurai Rensuke, is the one that concerns you, is that not so?"

Damn fool. What does she think?

Of course he concerns me. He is...my responsibility...no, its more accurate to say that I have given up the rights to ever say anything like that. Ever since that day, I haven't had the right to be near that child.

Damn it! Just thinking about my uselessness is gripping my chest too tight! Its too damn fucking tight! Its like someone is clawing at my throat and wont let up for even a second!

"Why, do you even deny that boys power?"

What a question to ask. Then again, this girl isn't exactly known for subtly.

"Because he should have a damn normal life, that's why. The last time...no, you don't need to concern yourself with him. He isn't your concern. You've done as I asked, and I'm appreciative. But whatever you do, don't you dare try and 'test' him either."

However, even with my little warning, the girl in front of me didn't show anything other than a smirk.

"Hmmm, you might deny it. But he's got a level of power that's beyond what I've come across before. Yet, you keep him in the dark until some Devil turns him into one of her servants. And what's that about testing him? I wouldn't dream of hurting my lover."

Hurting her lover...

She's going to turn Rensuke into her love. What a thing. Only this person would come out with something like that.

"But, allow me to ask you a question. Seriously, did you think that was the best solution?"

The best solution...?

I've thought about this best solution for along time within my mind. The best solution would be if he never got involved with anything supernatural in the first place. He shouldn't have to be involved in this fucking world! He should've stayed a normal high school student...

"I did what was necessary, not what I thought was right. Although no, I can't say that being a Devil will be a good thing for him. Nor can I say that it will be a bad thing for him. Only time will tell what happens to that child."

She shook her head, and looked towards the door.

"You know, even if you didn't ask, I find him interesting on my own and would've gone to him naturally. I'm going to go and see what he's up to right now. Perhaps he's at home, having a bath. Perhaps I might see something amazing."

And I thought I picked the girl that wouldn't be a pervert. No, maybe I didn't want to believe it, but this girl is attracted to power, so Rensuke would give her a good old fashioned...well, I don't even want to think about what this girl does when alone, thinking about Rensuke.

She took a step forward, not an ounce of hesitation in her step. As always, this girl amazes me with what she can do.

"Wait!" I stopped the girl, and she faced me. "Don't reveal yourself to him. Its too early for that."

"Hmph, I will reveal myself whenever I want too. You, don't control me, despite what you believe. Although right now, revealing myself wouldn't be the best considering what's going on with his mind."

"Yes, overwhelming him right now wouldn't be good. Although, don't go overboard with your 'watching' now. Don't forget, he isn't a piece of meat."

"I know, he isn't a piece of meat. He's my lover. And I intend to make him mine, one way or another."

After saying that, she left the room quietly.

Rensuke...could you forgive, an old fool?

* * *

 **End chapter! And his Longinus has been revealed! Yes, I'm sure people are wondering why he has Dimension Lost and that. But there is a reason he has that particular Longinus, and what ways he can use it will become apparent as to why I picked that one as the story goes. Also his Balance Breaker is going to be different to what Georg used. Also since Ren has that Sacred Gear, I have decided that Tosca isn't going to be in the peerage, as it defeats the reason for her being there, ya know?**

 **The girl that stepped through the door. I'm sure everyone was wondering who it was. As for the person it was...well, that's up to everyone. Since so many people want Kurumi (Date a live) and Anna (Shinmoneta) in the peerage, and the harem. I have decided to leave it to you who the person was. If Kurumi is the one that's chosen, she will be the other Bishop, maybe her time power is a Sacred Gear. And if its Anna, she will be the remaining Rook and possible have a Sacred Gear as well. So, erm please choose, and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner. (WIP)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Free (Possibly).**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Free (Possibly).**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (pieces undecided) Murayama (pieces undecided), Kunou (pieces undecided).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Master of Dragons God; Thank you~!**

 **Castor115; Thanks and awesome!**

 **Banpaia Hime; No problem. Yeah, thanks for the suggestions, and I'm not offended at all. For the first one, didn't think it was that much of a problem. And I don't know about that one yet. If I ever do, I might just restart it, giving it a fresh update.**

 **Anime PJ; Yup yup~ It certainly is. And I'm sure you have, and I wonder if you're right? Either way, yeah I thought that Dimension Lost isn't used, even though it is a strong Longinus in its own right. And yeah, its alright. But you should watch them, as they are both awesome for different reasons.**

 **War historian; Well, I wouldn't know about yandere. But the girl is...attached to Rensuke.**

 **Mahesvara; Thanks! And cool! Yeah, thought that it would be interesting to see at least~**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, that she is~ Anna is quite mad alright.**

 **Nirvash Neo; Yeah, it seems he has a thing for Yandere's huh~ And thanks!**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, thank you. I'm glad I was able to ignite that feeling within you. And yeah, Dimension Lost is badass alright, or it will be when Rensuke starts using it to his utmost. And don't worry about it, but I would recommend seeing them as they are pretty funny. And you'll have to wait and see who it is~ But yeah, his Balance Breaker will be different to the one from Canon. And as always, thank you!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I'm still thinking about how I would work them into the story. And I see, if I can work them into the story, I wouldn't mind having them either. And awesome!**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad! Yeah, awesome and here's the next one~!**

 **Guest 1; She is a badass alright~**

 **Ragna; Well, Grayfia is Millicas' mother. I hadn't planned on her having a different mother.**

 **Guest 2; Awesome, thanks for vote. And yeah, perhaps.**

 **Guest 3; Anna lover~ But yeah, I can see Anna's special kind of crazy being used for comedy. And I'm glad that I was able to surprise you, and most people it seems.**

 **Guest 4; That sounds like a cool idea! And it could be those two, it could be. But I wont say if it is or not yet.**

 **Guest 5; Yasaka and Kurumi for the win, hehe~!**

 **Guest 6; That sounds like a cool idea.**

 **Guest 7; I know, it is quite the hard choice huh. Even I couldn't decide, since they're both so...awesome. And yeah, I think I have an idea for a Sacred Gear for Anna.**

 **Guest 8; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Lssj Broly; Awesome, and you should watch that series, as Anna is...crazy funny.**

 **Super rage; Yup, it would be easier I guess, and thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 9; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 10; She's a favourite of mine as well~ Thanks for voting~**

 **Guest 11; That she is. She's very...well, she's quite sexual even though she doesn't know much, if anything, about sex.**

 **Guest 12; That is true. I haven't done a character like her before. And yeah, maybe she could. So, thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 13; Hehe, thanks for voting! And yeah, Kurumi seems to be the more popular.**

 **AngelofDeath666; Yup, Lost Dimension alright~ And maybe that's the right theory, or maybe it isn't. Only time will tell~ And maybe you're right, with who you think the girl is, or it could be someone completely different. Ise's mom huh. Damn, didn't think it could be so popular. As for that, I'm sure Elmen-tan would play such things~ and yeah I guess it would be...hehe~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angels and a Nightmare**

 **Rensuke P.O.V**

The other day was a wild day huh. It wasn't enough that I found out that my Sacred Gear doesn't have offensive powers. But I found out that all of the peerage members are...mental. All of them have something wrong with them. Millicas-chan is a self confidence issue girl. Elmen-chan is an abusive girl but she has a kind heart. Kunou-san is a girl that speaks in the third person and keeps clinging to me, and Bennia-san is a girl that keeps referring to me as "Boss man!" whatever that means.

All of them are mental. But I don't think that its so bad that I couldn't get along with them. Yeah, those four are fine. Its just the last one that was...strange. Not strange as in VERY strange! It was...I dunno, I just got the feeling that there was something about her that made me wary of her.

She didn't seem that threatening, and she didn't really say anything that was threatening. I just got the idea that she wasn't everything she seemed to be. Either way, that doesn't matter to me right now.

Just being allowed to go home alone was a blessing. I didn't have to worry about being attacked, as I have my Sacred Gear now. If they show up, I am going to blow their attack...although I don't know how to actually manipulate the mist. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it all depends on my will.

But now I've just finished my first contract!

Yeah! I had my first contract and it went absolutely awfully! That's right, my first contract went awfully. I couldn't possibly begin to describe how awfully it actually went.

It wasn't pleasant. I was...subjected to lots and lots of different things. I was made too...its scary to think about it. Yeah, that contract sucked! It wasn't enough that I went to a woman who clearly had mental problems. I was also sent to a pedophile...sort of...I guess.

She was like "Ooooh! Your small body is adorable~! Wanna let me have a feel~!?" and it only got more scary from there. I got jumped a number of times by her, and I was only able to get free thanks to my quick thinking.

I want to say I failed, but I didn't fail...sort of.

In my mind, it was a failure, but in their mind, it was a success. She now wants to summon me all of the time. I can't do it again. Devils are just too damn complicated. If I'm not getting attacked, I'm getting raped.

That woman got off my pants, and pulled down my underwear as well. I think she should go to jail, for what she did to me. She didn't have to try and take off my underwear, or pants!

Damn that Millicas-chan! I'm sure she sent me there just to have a joke with me! She sent me to a mental pedophile! I was frightened and only managed to get away with my virginity in tact! No offense but while I like older women, she has put me off ever doing contracts ever again!

But now I'm walking home at night.

Yeah, maybe I've got a death wish, but I just wanted to get home and get into bed! The sun is still a bitch, but the nights sky gives me renewed energy. At night, I feel good. I even felt like that, before I became a Devil.

The night is more interesting than the day. Lots of different things happen at night, and some are good. Some are bad. Some can be interpreted as both. Either way, I'm glad that I can go home now.

But that doesn't mean I would love to spend my life in the dark.

Nah, that would be stupid! Light and dark need one another. And shadows, well that's the inbetween between good and bad. Its the world between the two places. A world between two places. I wonder if I have such a thing...

COVER!

"Mmmmmmm!"

Suddenly, my arms are bound behind my back, and my mouth was covered! Ooooh shit! I didn't even see or hear anything at all! What the hell has captured me all of a sudden!?

When I tried to bend my neck back, I heard a "Keep eyes front!" in a commanding voice. I cried and nodded to the best of my ability. I'm frightened right now...I need to escape somehow. Some weirdo has captured me, and I know that it was a woman, as I can feel her oppai on my back, and they aren't such a bad size either.

I can't look back, as she has my hands. She might do something to me if I make a wrong move. Even when I try and struggle, the woman was able to hold me down as if I was nothing to her.

I felt something, or make that someone move their head closer to my neck. I felt her breathing on my neck...which felt oddly sensual. For some reason, my body heated up a little, and I felt aroused slightly...

But I can't let her get the better of me! I tried to break free, but her hand kept my own bound very tightly. Her breathing was becoming hotter and hotter. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end.

"There's no point trying to struggle, my Rensuke. Right now, I'm far stronger than you are. But that's to be expected, since you're a newbie Devil. Although, if it was you from the past, then even I would have a trouble getting the better than you."

Me from the past? What the hell does that even mean? But she's right, I can't break free. I'm literally at this girls mercy. She could do anything she wants to me, and I would have to bend to her rules. I would have to bend to her desires.

"Mmmm...mmmmm..."

I of course wouldn't be able to speak in this kind of situation. This situation was that of something I couldn't even describe. I need to escape, but how am I suppose to do this? This girl is too strong for me, and I don't even know who this person is!

"Shhh, don't worry my Rensuke. I'm not going to hurt you."

Sh-She's not going to hurt me? Then why has she bound my hands and wont let me see who it is? Even if she says she isn't going to hurt me, how do I know that she is telling me the truth?

Evidence...she wont hurt me doesn't exist. She's bound me, and is doing strange things to me. Every so often, I can feel something touch my neck. It wasn't anything sharp. It was more...soft than anything. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know that it feels good...

"Rensuke, you need to be careful." My ears perked up, and I listened intently. "With the activation of your Longinus, a certain someone is going to becoming after you." How does she know about my Longinus? "Dimension Lost, is a Sacred Gear that some people will want. If you're not careful, you'll end up being used, and you don't want that, do you?"

Shaking my head the best I could, I felt something on my ear. It was wet and soft...if I'm not mistaken, then she has just licked my ear! Oooh Maou! That feeling then! It was like someone sent a jolt of electricity into my body!

"Mmmmm mmmmmm!"

That translated too, "Let go!". I just don't want to be in this situation anymore! E-Even if that ear licking was quite nice. The mysterious woman licked my ear again slowly, and nibbled on the lobe! S-Shit! Am I getting sexually assaulted right now!? Is this classed as rape!?

"If I uncover your mouth, you're not going to be stupid and cry out, are you?"

"Mmmmmm!"

Shaking my head as best I could, I denied it with my muffled cry. I am not stupid. I know that in hostage situations, you need to keep calm, quiet, and look for anyway to get out of here.

That's what you need to do in this situation. Now Ren, don't be scared and when you have the opportunity to escape, use it. It would be better here if I don't die. If I don't get attacked by these people...

This girl hasn't let up on the hold yet. Her hand that's binding my hands is quite powerful. She's strong, very strong. Even if I was to summon my Sacred Gear, I don't know how to teleport people. I don't know how to do that. And its too late to block her attack, as she's gotten me.

"Good boy. I'm going to uncover your mouth now. Scream, and I will cover it right back up. This time, it might not be with my hands either."

T...That almost sounded sexual to me. What would she cover my mouth...oooh, she means her lips, doesn't she? But what lips...wa-wait, I shouldn't be thinking about this! This girl is...I don't know what this is!

She uncovered my mouth, and I stayed perfectly still. I was frightened to move. What if she does it again!? What if she tries to take it too far and actually rape me!? She's already licked my ear without restraint!

"My, not going to speak Rensuke? You've gotten free reign, to speak anyway."

She stated, giving my neck a lick! D-Don't do that! Its sexual harassment, you know!? I could have her done for this! But...it isn't like it doesn't feel good. I think that this is the first time a girl has done anything like this with me...but this isn't consensual...even then I don't hate it...

"...Whats going on...? Are you going to rape me?"

It is a fear right now. Female to male rape can happen. And especially in situations like this. She's clearly stronger than I am. In different dimensions wouldn't be an exaggeration.

"Kuku, not in the slightest, unless you want me too?" Shaking my head, she chuckled. "Then, I wont rape you. No, that isn't in my style anyway. But it is tempting to do things with you. Of course, I would want your consent."

That's not in her style? Yet she thinks that binding my hands behind me is within her style? Why am I in this situation? I thought that with my Sacred Gear, I would've...I wasn't fast enough. If it was a Fallen Angel, I would've known about it. As I would've felt the chill, but I didn't feel a chill...a Fallen Angel chill anyway.

"What did you mean by, someone is going to be coming after me? Who's coming after me? And why me exactly? Am I special in someway?"

Because I don't feel it right now. Attacks of any nature seem to be the norm for me. Being assaulted by Fallen Angels, and now this girl. Either someone is having some sick joke with me, or people just hate me!

"As I said, some people will becoming after you and yes, you're quite the special boy. That Sacred Gear is sort after, by certain individuals. And the power within your body. Harness it, become interesting. If its you, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I'll figure it would...? How am I meant to do something like that!? She's completely mental! Just what I need! Another mental girl around me! I know of several, Meguri-sans name keeps popping into my mind quite frequently.

"B-But...why are you warning me...?"

"Because, we have a deep connection, you and I. You might not understand yet, but in time you'll come to understand it. You'll understand the bond we've already had, and will have in the future."

She's saying things I don't understand. We know one another? Is that what she's trying to say? Or is she some kind of stalker? It would make my life freaking perfect, wouldn't it?

"I erm...you're the person who saved me, aren't you?"

Now that I have heard her voice, I can tell that the voice was the voice of that person that saved me from the Fallen Angels that time.

"That's right, I gave your life a little extension. Originally, it was an order, to keep an eye on you. But it seems that I was a little late for the Fallen Angels. However, does it matter that you've become a Devil? I personally think its a little interesting that you've awakened some power."

She's making no sense to me. She was sent to watch me? Who would want to watch me? Have I got something...are they after my Sacred Gear? It isn't like its something that can kill people. It might be the best defence ever, but is it enough for people to spy on me for?

"Y-You're making zero sense to me. But thank you, for saving me. I appreciate it, whatever your name is. But could you let go of my wrists, because they freaking hurt you know!? You're squeezing my wrists too tightly! Please let go!"

She didn't let go, but I felt something touch my neck. At first I thought it was her tongue, but that wasn't the case. I dare not look back, incase she actually does do something like kill me. But I know the sensation of these...it has to be her lips!

She's attacking my neck with her lips! S-Shit, what the hell is going on!? She binds me and assaults my neck with her lips!? She's even using her tongue expertly (from my point of view anyway) to run all over my neck!

"Mmmmm! T-That's..."

When I moaned out slightly, I felt her smirk around my neck. S-Seriously, you're going to smirk now!? This is assault of a sexual nature woman! This is called rape, without the penetration!

Geez, this is the first time that a girl has done something like this to me! And even though I am freaked out, I am actually enjoying it. Her free hand is caressing my face tenderly...its almost as if we're sharing a romantic moment.

And it would be a romantic moment if for the fact that I don't know who the hell is doing this! And I don't know what she is doing it for! Is it to toy with me!? Is she going to give me pleasure before pain!? Sorry, but I'm not a masochist!

But my breathing is becoming more and more ragged, as the attacking on my neck continues. Her lips are like ice, cold to touch. But her hand is like fire, warm on my skin. Both of these sensations aren't bad. They are the best feeling, the touch of this girl is the best...

BITE!

"Iyaaaa!"

She suddenly sunk her teeth into my neck and sucked at the skin! Oooh shit! She actually fucking bit me! But...why does it feel so...oooh Maou...it feels like she's...erogenous zone...never told anyone that I have a sensitive neck...shit...

"Mmmmmm..."

An involuntary moan came from my mouth, but I didn't regret it.

"What a cute moan, Rensuke."

She said from my neck, and licked the spot she bit. From that, my spine shivered a little, and my body quaked. The woman here stroked my face lovingly, keeping my head straight so I don't see her. She then ran her fingers through my hair, taking in the texture of it.

"Y-You're..."

I couldn't even finish the sentence...it feels good...too good. I can't think of anything other than this woman sucking my neck. She's certainly good. I wonder if she's had practice? I don't know the difference, but this feeling is...ooh God this feeling is really good...I can't...

"If you're wondering if I've had practice, then I've not. You're going to be my first _everything_."

H-Her first everything!? She even put emphasis on 'everything'! What is she going to do to me!? Tie me down so I can't move and have her way with me!? She can't! I will get really raped or something!

"H-Hold on! Y-You can't just..."

"Don't worry Rensuke, I wont hurt you. That's the last thing I would do to you, my sweet boy."

Her sweet boy...why do those words seem familiar to me? I feel like someone said that to me long ago. I wonder who said that to me? Her hand went from my hair, and slowly slid down my face. Her fingertips went down my jaw, casually dropping off it as if water had been trickling down.

Then it only got weirder from there. She ran her hand down my chest, undoing the top button casually. Her hand went into my shirt, and she ran a finger over my nipple! Ooooooh shit! This is wrong!

"Rensuke, I didn't know you was so sensitive. Or is it because no woman has touched your body before?"

"O-Of course no woman has touched me before! This is just...c-can you stop?"

I pleaded, but her kissing of my neck didn't stop. In fact, if anything, I say that the kissing has increased by a superior margin. Why is she doing this to me? Am I going to be taken now?

"Why? Feeling scared I'll take your chastity?"

"W-Well..."

Before I could finish, she gave my neck a kiss, and licked it again as well! S-Stop it Stranger-san!

"Have nothing to fear, I'm not going to do anything you'll be displeased about. Trust me my Rensuke, I wont let anything strange happen to you."

She wont do anything that displeases me huh. Well, she hasn't done anything that I've hated, besides the bite which stung like a bitch, but she could take her hand out of my shirt, and stop teasing my nipples.

"B-But this is pretty intimate. Can you really be like this with someone you don't know?"

"What makes you think that I don't know you?"

What the hell does that mean!? Does that mean we know one another!? She and I have history that I'm unaware of? That can't be true, can it? I would know if I knew this girl, right?

"E-Erm...well, I would know you wouldn't I? If you say you know me, then I would know you, wouldn't I?"

"You did. Actually, we were once very close, but as of right now, its in the past. Hopefully one day, you'll remember."

Remember...? I don't get that. I remember...well, there are some blanks in my memory, but I remember most things about the past. Except...no, I'm not even going to think about it...

This woman then gave my neck a kiss again, lightly nibbling at the flesh! Ooh fuck! This is...I can't even begin to describe this at all...ooh no, don't...I can't...ooh...

"Now, you'll remember me." She said, breaking away from my neck, taking her hand out of my shirt, sliding it down my front. "I've left a little love bite on your delicious tasting neck." Why does it sound like she's going to eat me? "My Rensuke, you've grown in a certain place." Grown...? W-Wait, why is her hand near my crotch now!? "Don't worry about the complicated stuff. For now my Rensuke, I must bid you, farewell. But heed my warning, people will come after you. However, if its you, I'm sure you'll be fine and if not, I'll watch out for you. And don't tell anyone, least of all your Master that I have contacted you. Although it will be unlikely on her knowing me. I have to cover my tracks, my love."

I felt her hands let go of my wrists so I did a 180 turn and...she wasn't there. How in the hell? Is she really so fast that I couldn't even see her move at all? Where did she go...?

I can't believe she actually bit my neck...when I looked, I saw that she hasn't drawn blood or anything, but it is red. That's going to leave a mark. She's actually given me a love bite! What the fuck is going on!?

N-No, I need to get out of here before she comes back! She might want to take it even further than a love bite! Next time I might get raped for real!

"Become stronger, my lover."

GROPE!

"Eep!"

At the same time I heard the voice by my neck, my butt was groped and I turned quickly. Of course she wasn't there when I turned. Wh-What is this girl doing to me!? Is she going to rape me or something!? Just get it over with! Stop teasing me!

Before I could even think about it even more, I ran away from that place, heading towards my home. I don't need anymore groping today! Although I have to admit that the neck kissing was nice.

It was a nice feeling of her lips on my neck, and she left me a 'gift' huh. I think I will cover it up from everyone, so no one questions it. Although knowing my fucking luck, I will be attacked again, and this time, it will be rape...I don't want to be raped. I'm a young boy, and basically an orphan.

An orphan...yeah, that's what I am after all. It isn't like I have anyone else, biologically speaking. I don't have an Otou-sama and an Okaa-sama. But that doesn't mean I'm not loved, so I am happy about that.

But what she was saying. I don't think I know her. Then again, I didn't get a good look at her face, so I can't be for certain on that. For all I know, I do know this girl and I've simply forgotten her. Hey, maybe its Katase-san or Murayama-san from school. Nah, it couldn't be them as I would've recognized the voice.

Once making it to my home, I was in for a happy surprise.

"Mrs Cuddles junior!"

That's right, the cat that I had met previously when running from Kalawarner has come back to me, and is sat on my doorstep! Awwwww! She found me again~! I was hoping Mrs Cuddles junior would be safe! Yay for Mrs Cuddles junior! I am so in love with that kitty now!

I rushed over and picked her up, hugging her into my chest. This cute kitty has returned to me! I can't believe that she has come back to me! This has to be the best day! Or the worst! I haven't decided yet!

"Nyaaa~!"

Awww, Mrs Cuddles junior has come to be with me. She must've as she wouldn't just sit outside my home without a good reason. Yeah, it was like fate drew Mrs Cuddles junior to me. Fate wants me to take care of Mrs Cuddles junior here~

I petted her head softly and went into my back, getting out some bread.

"Here Mrs Cuddles~ You wanna live with me~?"

"Nyaaa~!"

She seemed excited about it, and took the bread off me with her mouth. That's it, I'm adopting this cat. It isn't a coincidence that she's shown up in my place twice now. First during the Kalawarner incident, and then it was now, turning up in my own home no less.

"Such a cute kitty~ Phew, it seems that I made it home without running into danger huh, Mrs Cuddles~?"

She meowed at me as I opened the door. Going inside, I threw my bag to the couch, and went into the kitchen. If I remember right, I have some of the old Mrs Cuddles toys and her bowl...no, it isn't in that bottom cupboard...

Aah, there it is! Mrs Cuddles bowl! I knew I had it around here somewhere! I knew that I would keep it for when I eventually got a new kitty! But the wound has just recently healed. That's what I call being prepared, isn't that right Mrs Cuddles junior?

Giving it a quick wash, I put some milk in it, and put it on the floor, for Mrs Cuddles to have a drink. I put the Mrs Cuddles junior, or some people call her Mrs C, on the ground, and went over to the couch, collapsing on it.

Phew! What a long day! The contract, almost rape by that strange girl and now finding Mrs Cuddles junior. But I still need to get my Longinus under control. I need to make it work for me!

Yeah! I need to use this Longinus to its best! Even if it doesn't allow me to injure my enemies directly, that doesn't mean it doesn't have plenty of uses! It will be the best Sacred Gear once I'm done with it!

"Hey Mrs Cuddles, wanna see if I can use my teleportation power of my Sacred Gear?"

"Nyaaaa~!"

It seems that Mrs Cuddles junior seems to want me to try. And if that's the case, then I can't let my new kitty down~ So, I sat up on the couch, and concentrated.

"Come on Dimension Lost! Come to me!"

I cried and stuck my hand. A second later, some fog gathered around my palm! Alright, success! Looks like practicing to call it pays off huh. Okay, since I can use it to block attacks, which seems to be pretty the automatic use it has. I need to make it so that I can teleport things as well.

According to Millicas-chan, the Sacred Gear can teleport anything that's wrapped around within the mist. So, if I wrap something in the mist, and think about a destination, say my hand, it should teleport to my hand!

"Alright! Here we go Mrs Cuddles!"

"Nyaan~"

The cat jumped onto my lap, and snuggled in quite contently...awww, Mrs Cuddles original used to do that as well. I put my hand out towards the television remote and the mist in my palm responded.

It travelled rather slowly, but when it reached the television remote, I became pleased. The mist wrapped around the remote, and I visualized the remote in my palm. I also concentrated...come to my palm...come to my palm...come to my palm...

...But nothing happened. The remote didn't come to my hand, and the mist disappeared...ehehe, I guess that was pretty unsuccessful. Well, as they say, Rome wasn't built in a day.

"Well Mrs Cuddles, it seems that my Longinus isn't going to respond to me tonight. Shall we go and get a bath, together? You could do with a bath you naughty kitty cat~"

"Nyaa~"

I'll take that as a yes. Hehe, I might've not been able to teleport things yet, but I will definitely learn how to do it in the future! For now, its time to have a bath with my new adorable kitty cat!

* * *

 **[Next day]**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The first that I noticed when waking up was a loud banging noise. I couldn't help but be annoyed by this banging noise. Who would bang on my door!? No, I already have an inclination on who the hell it was! And if it is HIM then he's going to get punished seriously!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Again! Huh! I cant believe that someone would knock at my door at a ridiculous time like this!? Actually, what time is it now? I can't be bothered with getting up though...

"Nyaaaaaaa!"

Even Mrs Cuddles is annoyed with the door banging. I could faintly see it in her eyes that she was really annoyed by it. I can't blame her really. Even I am annoyed by this banging! Who bangs at...wait, what time is it?

Checking my phone, I saw that it was...okay, its 8 o'clock in the morning. But that's still too damn early. Its this damn sun that's pissing me off! Its coming through the curtain and shining on me!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Alright! I'm fucking coming now!"

Growling, I threw the covers off, grabbed my glasses, forcing them on my face and stormed out of my bedroom. Whoever is here better have a pretty damn good reason for appearing!

I walked towards the door, and flung it open without a care.

[Morning!]

Too many voices yelled at me! I rubbed my eyes and had a look at the people at the door...

Ise-kun is there as expected. Then there's Katase-san and Murayama-san who are flushing brightly. Then there's the two perverts of Ise-kun's, his friends, and then there's the possible Lolicon Kiryuu-san, who is also blushing a little.

"E-Eh, what's going on here?"

I sleepily asked, putting a hand on the door for support. I'm so tired. Last night, I could've sworn that someone was watching me in bed. I don't know why, but I just felt...something outside my window. But when I looked, I didn't see anything. I thought that it might've been that girl from last night who attacked my neck, but if she wanted, she could've forced herself in and take me before I could even react.

But if not her, who was it that was spying on me? Was it someone I don't know? Was it a Fallen Angel? Better not be, because I can use my Sacred Gear now! I might not be able to use the teleportation power, but I can use my blocking power!

"Good morning Ren-sama!"

Katase-san graced me with a smile, but a flushing face as well...okay seriously, why is she, Murayama-san and Kiryuu-san blushing at me? I get the first two, as they usually do, but Kiryuu-san usually tries to attack me with like words.

"Ren-sama, good morning!"

Murayama-san said a greeting as well, giving me a dazzling smile. The others mumbled something like a greeting, but I know that the two perverted friends of Ise-kun's said something like "Bishota idiot." or something like that.

"Yeah, morning, everyone. What's going on?"

Ise-kun took a step forward, and presented me with a box...is that a bento...? Don't tell me that he's gone to the 'other side' of the fence? He hasn't...he doesn't want me does he!? N-Noooooooooooooooo! Ise-kun please don't want me! I'm not your type, I think! I know that I look cute, but I don't want you in that way!

"Hyoudou you bastard!" Murayama-san cried, putting a hand to her face. "Y-You can't seriously think that Ren-sama is going to become interested in you because you've made him a bento!?"

"Pft!"

Ise-kun did a spit take, but both his pervy friends hit him in the head, and somehow I ended up getting their glares. However, Kiryuu-san comes up close to me, and her glasses shine, brightly I might add.

"Kukuku, so it isn't enough for Loli's is it not? Now you've turned Hyoudou gay. Hahaha, this makes sense actually. I always thought that the way Hyoudou looked at you was a little..."

BANG! BANG!

""SHUT UP KIRYUU!""

Katase-san and Murayama-san delivered swift justice towards the perverted idiot! Saying things like this!? Its gross! I don't want a man after me! I've already got my pedophiles that are women! And that's all I want! I don't want the male attention!

"Damn you little Bishota Lolicon Angel Prince! You've turned our friend to the yaoi side of the world! You're a bastard!"

The...glasses one made such a comment, even using multiple titles of mine, only to get punched by Murayama-san who sighed at him.

"Making such comments in Ren-sama's presence shall not be accepted. If I hear such a thing again, I will get out my shinai that I will use to beat you both down into the ground!"

Ehehe, Murayama-san is as threatening as always isn't she? She even scares me with her looks sometimes. Well, I know at least she isn't a yandere, which is a good thing, considering what she can do with a shinai.

The one with glasses (don't care about his and the other ones names) cried at Murayama-san who smirked quite dangerously. I need to know how they do that, as I'm frequently getting targeted by people that want to do weird things with me. If I can scare them, then I can make things better for myself.

"Hyoudou! He might be a pretty guy but you can't turn gay Hyoudou!"

The bald one cried out, and gave me the middle finger. But Katase-san grabbed that finger, and bent it backwards with him saying "Ow! Ow! Ow!" repeatedly, as tears flowed down his face. S-Shit, is she going to break off his finger!?

"Don't even make such a horrid joke Matsuda. Ren-sama isn't going to be interested in Hyoudou, even if he presents him with a admittedly good looking bento box. But Hyoudou can crush on one of you! Ren-sama isn't going to be tainted by freaks like you three! Especially you Hyoudou! You're the worst since you hog so much of Ren-sama's time!"

She really doesn't hold back huh. She's even pointing her finger at Ise-kun, as if to give him a warning. Ise-kun however didn't look happy about what was being insinuated. But looking at it, why would he hand me a bento? Unless he really is that way, then...I didn't know. I thought that his obsession with breasts was a little...abnormal. It makes sense now. He was only putting on a front...

"I-I don't hog all of his time! I'm sorry that I don't stalk him like you do!"

Katase-sans eye twitched and she tightened her fist. But still, Ise-kun is still presenting me the bento. Uuuu, Ise-kun don't show me a bento with a face like that. Its scary.

I have to do something about this before it escalates. Yeah, it needs to be taken care of before anyone else has to suffer, mainly me, Katase-san and Murayama-san. All three of us are paling at this point.

Time to let him down easy...

"Ise-kun, you know that you're my friend."

"Y-Yeah...?"

Damn it, I almost hate myself for this. But it needs to be done now. Rip off the bandage and expose the wound as they say. As soon as its done, he can start the healing process.

"Yeah, we're friends. Best friends even. But, I just can't...feel 'that way' about you, you know? You understand right? I just can't...because males aren't my thing, and especially males like you...erm, you know, this is very difficult...but Ise-kun, I don't love you, and I can't return your affections."

Damn, that was hard. And I hope that I haven't hurt him. He might be lusting after me, but I can't return such feelings, as its really scary...just looking at him scares me immensely...

"W-WHAT!?" He screamed at me with bulging eyes. "I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU MORON! WHY WOULD YOU THINK I DID!?"

He didn't need to yell, I am right here. And poor Ise-kun, he's trying to deny it now because I didn't return his affections. I know it must be hard for him, but I will make sure that he knows that we'll remain friends, even if he wants my body.

"You brought me a bento. The thing people only give to people that they usually have high affections for them. While you're a great friend, my best friend. I just can't date a male, as I would die inside."

"I'M NOT GAY YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THIS BENTO ISN'T FROM MEEEEEEEE! I WOULDN'T EVER GIVE YOU A BENTO YOU IDIOT! ITS FROM OKAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Ooh, Okaa-san made me a bento. Kuku, it seems that Okaa-san is starting to accept my romantic feelings for her~ Kidding, I don't feel like that for Okaa-san, but it isn't like I haven't noticed her womanly charms. I don't get how someone like Ise-kun came from someone so enchanting. Its too puzzling for someone like me. She's a beauty, and Ise-kun...I don't know how to finish that without being offensive. But he'd most likely say the same to me if I had an Okaa-san hehe~

"Ooh, I see. So Okaa-san made me a bento did she?" Taking the bento, I smiled happily. "I'll have to say thank you to Okaa-san later. But why did she make me a bento in the first place? Did she say the reason?"

"N-Nah, she didn't really say. She just told me to give it you, that's all."

Ooh Okaa-san, why are you teasing me so? You could've told Ise-kun the reason. I just wanted to know the reason. But its alright if she doesn't tell me now. In the future, she can tell me then. Since its Okaa-san, I can't help but think she made it for a good reason.

"A-Ah, I see. Then I'm glad that she made me the bento!"

I smiled, but everyone then frowned. No, make that Katase-san didn't frown. But the others did, and they all looked behind me. What's going on with them? Is there something behind me?

"Nyaaa~"

Mrs Cuddles junior meowed adorably, but that only made everyone besides Katase-san pale even more than they had been before. Is there something with Mrs Cuddles junior?

Okay, this is bad. They're even crying at looking at Mrs Cuddles. She hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, they haven't met Mrs Cuddles that's here right now. All of them are...well, Mrs Cuddles hasn't done anything.

All of them cry heavily, and shake their bodies as if they're frightened. With eyes rolling in the back of their heads, all of them scream!

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MRS C HAS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! MRS C PLEASE DON'T KILL USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!]

Everyone besides Katase-san ran away in different directions with tears flowing down their faces. Ise-kun went left, and the two perverts went right. Murayama-san went straight ahead, all of them screaming about being killed by Mrs Cuddles, or Mrs C as they call her. Maybe that's to make her more intimidating or something.

I can't believe that they would treat my kitty like this. Screaming at her as if she's the next newest demon in the universe. She's only a cute kitty and she doesn't need this kind of abuse.

"What a strange bunch of people huh." Katase-san laughed, and walked over to Mrs Cuddles. "So Ren-sama has gotten a new kitty? She's so adorable~" She picked up Mrs Cuddles and held her to her chest. "Ren-sama, your kitty is so cute~ She's really adorable~ When did you get her? And what's her name?"

Good question. Mrs C came to me~ Hehe, that kind of rhythms~ But yeah...how to explain it...

"Ehehe, not long ago. It was more like I got her yesterday, when she turned up at my doorstep. She seems to be a stray, so I took her in, and now she's my kitty cat. Her name is Mrs Cuddles junior, or Mrs Cuddles, or to them, Mrs C. So Katase-san..."

Suddenly, her red face was becoming more and more known to me. She kept running her eyes all over my body. Why is she looking at me like that? And what's with the lust in her eyes?

"R-Ren-sama...I don't want to be...erm...your...erm...I can see...your...naked body..."

My naked body? What is she on about now? I shouldn't be naked.

Looking down...

I saw that besides my underwear, I am naked. Everything is on display more or less. Although my underwear doesn't leave much, if anything, to the imagination. But this is MY home, so I am not going to get dressed!

Seeing her blushing face, is making me feel strange, nervous. Does she have to give me such eyes? I know that I am nearly naked, but everything important has been covered up. She doesn't have to look at me with rapey eyes.

"Y-Yeah, but I don't mind if you take a look. Since you've been good to me, and being able to make it so that Kiryuu-san is being punished when she deserves it. Yeah, take a look if you want, just don't stare at me with creepy eyes at it would scare me as well."

"A-Ah, yes! That's what Ren-sama needs after all. T-That stupid Kiryuu shouldn't mess with you~ Hahaha, she's just a-an idiot and she really needs t-to lay off with t-the accusations and o-other things like that! If anything, sh-she needs to stop saying things to y-you as she's j-just jealous or s-something!"

Suddenly, she seems to be really nervous. Katase-san was actually showing me her cute side huh. I have to say that she is quite cute when she's alone. Sometimes when she's with Murayama-san, she is competing with her, but right now, she is just acting like herself.

"You know Katase-san, you should show this side more often."

"Eh? Show what side Ren-sama?"

I chortled, and walked close towards her. Her cute face turned very pink and she looked towards me with fluttering eyes. I reached out, and petted Mrs Cuddles head softly, then I moved to Katase-sans. Despite her being taller than I am, I am able to reach the top of her head.

"This adorable side to you. It really is endearing seeing this kind of side to you."

She blushed even more, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Then she fainted! S-Shit, is she going to be alright!? She actually passed out! Oooh Maou! Is that something that should've happened!?

"Katase-san! Y-You okay!?"

She cracked open an eye, but its so unfocused, that it appears that she is still unconscious or something!

"Ehehehehehe...Ren-sama noticed me~...He noticed me~"

...What does she mean by noticed her? Katase-san is one of my close friends. Okay, she can creep me out with her way of following me, but she and Murayama-san are two people I consider a close friend, like Ise-kun. Kiryuu-san is...meh. And as for Meguri-san...I don't even want to get into her problems.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Isn't it nice, that its just us Ren-sama?"

Katase-san vocalized with a cute smile.

"Yeah, it is nice it being just us."

I answered with the same smile.

After Katase-san fainted before, I got dressed and ate breakfast. I tried to offer her some but she didn't want any for some strange reason. She didn't really say why she didn't want it, but she did mumble that she wasn't hungry.

Since I can't force the girl to eat my food, I just let her do what she wanted. She ended up playing with Mrs Cuddles on the couch, and gave me numerous shots of her pink panties. I don't think she was even really understanding what that does to males.

I did have a pretty tough time in dealing with her ways of showing me her body. Usually she doesn't, but today she has been showing me her panties, her bra, and occasionally I got some breast action. But it wasn't like showing the areola, but it was enough to give me a nose bleed slightly.

But now, we're linked by our arms and are walking towards school. Usually Murayama-san is with us, so her being with me alone is a rarity indeed. But it isn't unwelcome. Its nice having someone who is normal, and who I actually know for a change.

Katase-san and I have been friends since...well, its been awhile now. We met before entering high school, and we have been on a friend basis since then. I'm glad with Katase-san is my friend after all~!

"Say Ren-sama, where did you get that red mark on your neck?"

Ooh crap! I forgot to cover it up! That damn love bite from that woman! Who the hell gave me the love bite!? I am serious! I want to know who's after me now! Is it someone that loves me? No one has ever said "I love you." before to me...I wish someone would, but it isn't necessary.

"W-Well, ya see, I've been...ehehe, some erm...I have been..."

"There's no need to explain Ren-sama." She assured, but looked at my neck with interest. "I've never seen it up close before, but I believe that it is a love bite, right Ren-sama?"

S-She actually guessed what it was! That's not something that should've been possible, right!?

I shook my head!

"N-No! Of course not! I was...it was some weirdo! She came over to me, and bit me! Before I could say anything, she ran away! I don't know what the person wanted but she was clearly mad if she bit me! Hey, maybe she was a Vampire or something!"

Good save Ren. That has to be the best way. I couldn't tell her the truth. To be honest, I don't know what the truth is. I was attacked sexually by a girl that I don't know and now it seems that she is stalking me...she could be watching me right now and I have no idea about it at all.

"V-Vampire, I'm sure that they don't exist Ren-sama."

You never know Katase-san. This world might have Vampires in it. They have Devils and Fallen Angels. Even Angels are in it, if I remember correctly. Who knows if Vampire's exist. For all I know, I actually know a Vampire and haven't even considered that she's a Vampire...its Elmen-chan. I bet she's a Vampire. I can already tell that she's a Vampire...ehehe, kidding. I'm sure that Vampire's aren't around. But Devils are...Vampire huh...

Shaking my head, I got those thoughts out of my mind.

"Yeah maybe that's right. But I wouldn't know anything about that now hehe~"

Well, I wouldn't. I don't know anything about the supernatural. For all I know Vampire's, Nekomata's, Dragons, Youkai of various situations and Mermaids exist. Uuuu, Mermaid...that would be nice. I could have one that can grow legs though. That would be a wish of mine.

"Ren-sama, are you busy after school again today?"

She said it if she knew the answer and it had disappointed her. She already knows the answer huh. Yeah, ever since becoming a Devil, I haven't had much time for my human friends. Being with the Devils is fun and all, but I would like to spend time with Katase-san and Murayama-san.

"I'm sorry, but yeah I am busy this afternoon. I'm really sorry. Its something that's unavoidable right now."

I felt like I had to apologize, since she is one of the people that I'm essentially ignoring right now. Not because I want to but because I can't let Katase-san or Murayama-san get involved with this. They can't know that I'm a Devil now, it would be devastating for not only them, but me as well. To think I'm anything other than human...is that right? Is it easy for me to accept that I'm not human anymore?

Ise-kun is fine, as he wasn't really normal anyway. But now I'm a Devil, and I haven't even thought about the repercussions of that. If I have children now, they wont be human...or is it better that they aren't...considering this world we live in...?

As I was pondering my life mentally, Katase-san waved her hand in front of my face.

"N-No, please don't apologize to me Ren-sama. I understand that Ren-sama has a life outside of school and everything. I just wished...to spend sometime with Ren-sama in the future. But I know that Ren-sama has things to do and I wouldn't want to dissuade Ren-sama from anything that is important to him."

Damn, she's really down about it. I didn't think that it would be that bad. Katase-san, is me spending time with the Devils really affecting the relationship that we have? I, can't be certain, but I know that lots of different things have been affected since I've become a Devil.

"Y-Yeah, I will definitely make sure that we'll spend time together in the future. For now, my life has gone from being somewhat normal, to being what it is now. Right now, life is complicated, and until I know what that means, I don't even have time for myself."

Its true. On the weekday, I wouldn't be spending my time at places I don't know. The people that are...well, look at the contract I had yesterday, that was freaking scary indeed.

"O-Oh, it seems that since the weekend, you've been different. Has Millicas-chan done something? She...sorry, this isn't my place to say anything. If you're in a relationship with her, then I guess I can understand why your life has been different, and you don't have time..."

"N-No!" I denied her worries (which she has for some reason?) and patted her head softly. "I'm not in a relationship with her, or anyone right now. I'm, just adjusting to a new life. And she's a big part of it. But I'm not in a relationship with her or anything. We're close friends though, I know that."

That, seemed to brighten her up, and she gained a little smile.

"I-I see! So Ren-sama is going through a new chapter in his life, and it involves Millicas-chan but you aren't in a relationship with her! Ya know, if there's anything I can do for you, then please let me know."

She...She's so kind to me, when I don't even deserve it. Why is she like this with me? Katase-san is a great girl after all. She never complains, and she never yells at me. Those two qualities are what attracts me to girls. But of course other qualities like personality comes into factors like this.

What she said about a new chapter, it certainly is a new chapter alright. Its a freaky chapter at that. And I don't know if I like it though. Some of it is cool, but the constant death threats, is really getting me down.

"Hehe, I wish you can do something for me. But this time, I don't think anyone other than I can do something about this. But don't worry, I will figure this out, eventually. For now, I will just go along with whatever happens."

"Ooh, it must be important then."

You have no idea Katase-san. It is deadly important, and I'm not sure if I can handle such a thing. But I'm going on in a good pace. I don't have to worry about anything other than Fallen Angels right now, and that girl who groped me and bit my neck.

"It is. But don't worry, it isn't anything that I can't..."

I trailed off, and paled. I saw...no. It couldn't be.

In front of me, near the park that I ironically died at the last time, was Kalawarner. And she was with that girl as well. The girl that had a gothic lolita feel to her. My skin was instantly quivering...

Fallen Angels.

Two Fallen Angels this time. Obviously Kalawarner is a Fallen Angel, and she's got to hang out with Fallen Angels and that girl is a Fallen Angel, since I saw her last time. And...it isn't just me that's here this time. Its also Katase-san, and she doesn't know anything about Fallen Angels and the likes of this crap. Shit, I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now...what do I do...?

I need to get Katase-san out of here. That's what I need to do. She can't be caught up in this crap. She hasn't done anything, and I will be damned if she's hurt in this. Before that happens, I will take out the Fallen Angels.

Kalawarner-san was the first to notice me, and she sneered. The Loli Fallen Angel looked in my direction, and sneered as well. Ooo fuck off! I can't deal with this! If it was just me, I could fight, or at least use my Sacred Gear to defend then flee. But if its defending Katase-san as well...

"Ren-sama, do you know those people?" She asked, pointing at the Fallen Angels that have yet to reveal their wings. "They seem to know you, considering that they're looking at you with interested eyes."

You don't know how interested their eyes really are. If it was for a good reason, I would've said that she's right about the interested part. But right now, this isn't the ideal situation...

"Katase-san, I'm going to ask you to run, and don't ask me why."

She gave me a strange look, bending her neck.

"Eh? Why? What's going on?"

Ehehe, I asked she didn't ask, and she asked anyway. Can't blame her though, as I would ask why someone asked me to run away as well.

"P...Please don't ask. I just need you to leave right now Katase-san...go to school. Y-Yeah, go to school and look for Millicas-chan! When you find her, say that 'friends' have come to greet me. She'll know what it means."

"B-But, I don't know what you mean. Are they...is there something wrong with those people?"

Damn her inquisitive nature. If she only knew to run right now...but would the Fallen Angels even attack with a human nearby? Or are they thinking about killing Katase-san as well...as if! I wont let her die!

"I said go!" I snapped, but hating myself for yelling. "Just go Katase-san! Just go and get Millicas-chan now!"

She was taken back by my shouting, and she had a teary eyed expression...I'm sorry Katase-san. I didn't mean to yell, but right now I can't be nice about anything. Even though she was teary eyed, Katase-san nodded at me, and turned in the direction of the school, and started running.

"My, what a good boy you are." Kalawarner mocked, gesturing to her friend. "If you would be so kind as to get her?"

"Don't order me." She spat, clearly annoyed with Kalawarner. "But yeah, why not? Even if she isn't on the list, she might make a good kill."

The man Fallen Angels spread her wings, and raised herself into the air, maybe by about 10 feet? Then, faster than I could think, she went towards Katase-san, a spear of light within her hands.

"Leave her alone!"

Focusing on speed, I made a mad dash for Katase-san and swung my leg without thinking. The Fallen Angel clicked her tongue, dodging the kick. But that gave me enough time to grab Katase-san and put her behind me.

"R-Ren-sama...w-what is that thing!?"

...There's no more point in lying now, since she's seen the Fallen Angel now.

"That, is a Fallen Angel. Don't ask me about the details, but she hates people like me. And she, and the busty one over there are going to try and kill me. And when they do, I want you to run away."

I glanced back, and saw shock on her face.

"I-I'm not going to run away if you're in danger!" She answered, giving a no nonsense stare. "If you're going to fight them, then I will as well! Ren-sama isn't going to die by these...Fallen whatever's!"

I have to admire her spirit at least.

"No, its too dangerous. A human wouldn't be able to fight against them...I'm not sure I would be able to fight against two of them. I might be able to at least stall one of them, but two is currently impossible."

Maybe I could do something...I don't know yet, but I have to do something. With the Fallen Angel Loli landing on the ground, and Kalawarner getting on the other side, I don't have a choice but to fight these people. Katase-san can't fight, as she's just a human that has no knowledge on this type of stuff.

"T-Then why are you-"

"Because I wont let another person die!" I cried, wiping my face. "I already saw Ise-kun die! I'm not about to let another person die when I could've done something to prevent it!"

I wont let another person die because of me! Ise-kun was my friend, and he was killed because of Fallen Angels! As if I'm going to let history repeat itself now! All Fallen Angels wont be allowed to touch Katase-san!

"My, that's brave little one."

Kalawarner mocked, summoning a light spear. With a dangerous light, she pointed it at me.

"Do what you will against me. But leave Katase-san alone. She's an innocent in all of this. Just let her go! If its my life you want in exchange, then I will give it you! Just please let her go!"

I pleaded, and felt Katase-san grip my arm tightly. I turned back slightly, and saw that she had teary eyes. But despite having those eyes, I saw that she was smiling as well. She smiled at me, and looked really happy...

"Innocent huh. That's rich, coming from a Devil. There's nothing innocent in a Devils eyes. What's innocent anyway when it concerns people like you? Tell me, Devil-kun. Do you care about this female?"

This time it was the other girl that said it. I grinned, and nodded.

"That's right. I care about her very much. I don't care if I'm a Devil! She's a friend of mine so either leave now, or I am going to wipe the floor with both of you! It isn't a question of do or die? Its a question of, who's first?"

Taken back by it, both Fallen Angels furrowed their eyebrows. I could tell that they were looking for a chance to attack. I have already gotten into a battle stance, ready to fight against them. Even if they want to fight two on one, I wont lose! I'm not going to run away! I have a freaking Longinus for the love of Maou! It has to be able to do something like slay a Fallen Angel!

The first one to recover was Kalawarner.

"My, how noble. If you want to die, then I will make sure that it ends quickly. That's nice of me, isn't it?"

Nice of her huh. She must be on something powerful if she thinks she's nice.

"Whatever. Come first then, bitch. I will kick you to the curb, then I will beat the living daylights out of you."

"Then die."

As soon as she said that, she released the spear of light at me!

But something strange had occurred. It was like the spear was travelling slower than it had been before when I had to run away from her. It was like something made it slower...or have my eyes gotten faster?

"Then, if its a attack, then I will block it!" Raising my arm to the sky, I made a shout. "Sacred Gear!"

I felt the mist generate in my palm, and it gave a faint glow! Yes, success! My Sacred Gear, Dimension Lost has been manifested! And its ready to block anything that comes near me!

The light spear neared, and I stuck my palm in that direction. As soon as the light spear hit the mist, it disappeared, blocking it with ease!

"S-Sacred Gear?!"

"You've manifested your Sacred Gear!?"

Not only was Kalawarner surprised, but the other was as well. I simply smirked.

"That's right. I've manifested my Sacred Gear! My Sacred Gear wont allow your attacks to touch me! So give up or, face a humiliating defeat like no other has seen before!"

They stared with mouths agape. They probably wasn't expecting something like this to happen. But for them to be this shocked, was something I couldn't of expected. But being shocked works in my favour.

"S-Screw him! This Sacred Gear ain't nothin!"

The blonde Loli gathered a light spear in her hands, and she shot off one at Katase-san! This time, it was easier to defend Katase-san, since I generated a form of fog in my right hand, blocking that attack!

I can't generate a large fog yet. But I can do enough for both hands. This time, the blonde Loli stomped her foot, and she gathered more light within her palms. At the same time, Kalawarner also gathered light in her palm.

"Mittelt! This guys Sacred Gear will block our attacks! If we want to kill him, we'll have to get close!"

Mittelt, the now named blonde Loli agreed, nodding her head.

"Right. We'll just have to skewer that bastard up close!"

Skewer me? Ooh come on! Don't skewer me! I haven't done anything wrong! Ugh, this is getting on my nerves now!

"Get him!"

With a command from Kalawarner, both of them shot off at me! I kept both palms directed towards them. Since the fog is small, I can't use it in other ways than to keep it in my palms.

"Take this bastard!"

First Mittelt got on my right, a light sword in hand. She swung down the sword, but I thrusted my palm at her sword, blocking the attack straight away! Using the time it takes to summon another light sword, I spun on my heels, and delivered a swift kick to her abdomen!

"Guah!"

She spat out bile, going back slightly by stumbling on her feet.

"Hah!"

Suddenly, Katase-san came from behind me, swinging a shinai (no idea where she got that from) at Mittelt! Mittelt, still recoiling from my kick had no choice but to let the shinai smash itself into her stomach!

Usually, I wouldn't of thought that a shinai would've been able to do much, considering that its basically a wooden sword. But this one was different. It looked slightly different to the ones that they use at kendo practice.

No, this shinai, had a metal base! The metal might be not like that of a sword, and more like a metal bat, but it was able to make Mittelt fall back! D-Damn, she actually made a Fallen Angel crawl back away from her!

"Ren-sama, I don't exactly know what's going on, nor do I pretend to know what a Fallen Angel truly is. But since these people clearly want us to die, we have no choice but to fight, correct?"

"Y-Yeah but..."

Before I could finish, I saw a shadow overlap my own. The shadow was that of Kalawarner, judging from the breast size. I quickly panicked and turned on my heels, to see her swinging her blade down!

"Time to die!"

She announced, bringing her blade towards my head! Making a quick decision, I brought up my palm, blocking the attack with my mist! Yeah! My mist seems to be holding right now!

"Didn't work!"

I cheered, briefly taking in my success. But Kalawarner wasn't done yet. Ooh no she wouldn't be done yet. She had used her other hand to make another light sword.

"Die bastard!"

In a moment, she brought that sword so it would connect with my side. Thankfully, I had mist in my other palm, so using that, I brought up my free hand, putting my palm towards that blade.

"Blocked!"

I smirked, then jumped, and brought up my leg. Doing an axe kick, I brought my leg right down on top of her head. Due to being caught by surprise, she couldn't do anything as I landed on the ground, catching a flash of pink coming from behind me.

"Ren-sama!"

Katase-san shouted, gesturing behind her. Seeing the problem, I nodded.

"Got it!"

She lunged towards Kalawarner, bringing her metal shinai in a jabbing motion, crushing it into Kalawarner's gut. While that happened, Mittelt had fired off another light spear that was heading for Katase-san. Catching it just in time, I used Dimension Lost to block the ability of the light, therefore canceling it out altogether.

"Hah!"

With a swing of her weapon, Katase-san decked the Fallen Angel named Kalawarner, forcing her to have a collision with the ground, her head bleeding at the impact.

"Fucking hell!" Mittelt yelled. "This is getting annoying! Not only is newbie Devil toying with us! Also a fucking human has caused damage to us amazing Fallen Angel-sama's!"

"Clearly this bitch is full of herself."

Katase-san gave a offhanded comment, grinning at the Loli. Said Loli raised her killing intent, and growled intently. That's when I noticed that she had summoned more light spears than before.

"That's it! No hold backs now! You're going to die!"

Responding to the Loli bitches light spears, Kalawarner also summoned lots of light spears, too many to count. Each light spear looks dangerous, and since I'm a Devil, it is extra dangerous for me!

And even if she isn't a Devil, if Katase-san gets stabbed by those things, she's going to die. No, it isn't going to happen. Even if I die, I can at least get her away from here. Katase-san...

"Kalawarner! Lets fucking kill them!"

"Yeah, its getting annoying running into this bastard constantly."

Yeah, its getting annoying for me as well. I keep getting attacked, and this time I'm with a friend for the love of God! Owwww! Shit! That freaking hurt! But that's not the issue now.

""DIE!""

Within seconds, both girls fired off lots of different light spears! Shit! Both of them are going to kill us with these light spears!

"Ren-sama!"

"I know! Get down!"

Ducking, she held her head and got into a crouching position. I stuck out my palms and concentrated as hard as I could! Come on mist, expand! Become wider! Become stronger!

"Respond to me! Dimension Lost! Form a shielddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!"

Shine!

From my shout, my Sacred Gear responded, and the mist grew. It grew larger, and extended from my palms. The form it shaped was a wall. It was a wall of mist on each side of my extended hands. The mist goes from my shoulder to just below my hips! It isn't a complete protection, but its better than just mist in my palm!

"I've got this Katase-san!"

Smiling, I bent down, covering her with my arms and putting out my hands, keeping the mist outside to the left and right of us. She gripped my chest, and thrusted her head to my chest as well, for protection.

"Okay Ren-sama! I believe in you! I don't get what's happening, but if its Ren-sama protecting us, then I know we will be okay."

She really has confidence in me. Something I wish I had in me right now. If only it was one. If it was one. Maybe I could've done a lot of damage and made sure that the Fallen Angel in question wouldn't of been able to follow Katase-san.

But I can't change time, so that's neither here nor there. I can't cry over spilled milk after all~

That's when I noticed it. The volley of light spears finally descended onto me and Katase-san.

The first wave hit my mist, but they didn't get through. Although each time the light hit my mist, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I'm surprised that it didn't break my stamina. But it definitely decreased my stamina.

"W-Why isn't it breaking through!?"

"What kind of Sacred Gear do you possess!?"

Both of the Fallen Angels were getting pissed, which is obvious. They would get angry because their light isn't going to be able to make it through my mist. Its lucky that their rage is coming through now, as once you let your anger get the better of you, you become more and more sloppy.

"Whatever! Mittelt, lets just up the light spears!"

"Y-Yeah! Even he wont be able to defend forever with this weird ass Sacred Gear!"

Once again, they started their volley! Each spear is wearing down my stamina. Each time the fog is hit, I feel myself getting weaker and weaker. If I don't be careful here, I can't help but think I will really be done for.

I need to make a plan to escape this. If only it was me. If Katase-san wasn't here, then I would be able to get away, I think. But with Katase-san here...

"Forget about me Ren-sama." K-Katase-san said shocking words, giving me a teary eyed expression. "Its okay Ren-sama, if you want to abandon me here. I know that you're thinking you could get away if I wasn't here. Its alright if its me that dies here."

"Don't be stupid!" I yelled, making her gasp. "As if I'm going to leave you here baka! You're a moron if you think that I'm going to leave you here! You're my friend, and as my friend, we either get out of here together, or we die together. There's also the option you getting out of here. There's no middle here, so either we leave, or you leave alive!"

"R-Ren-sama I...I am so..."

"Don't worry about it Katase-san, we'll get out of here yet."

She nods and I continue blocking these attacks. Maybe a dozen light spears altogether attack the mist before they finally stop. When they did stop, I could tell that my mist was getting weaker, because I'm getting weaker. My entire being is that of weakness...damn it, I have to fight.

"You know, screw this! His mist is impenetrable! If we wanna kick the shit out of him, then we need to get close!"

Mittelt was clearly getting too impatient so she summoned a light sword, and charged for me. Kalawarner laughed to herself and summoned a light sword as well. She spread her wings, and took at me as well.

"Ara, might as well follow a fellow Fallen Angels idea! Lets just cut this guy down to pieces!"

If that's how they wanna do it...

"Katase-san, listen to me..." I started explaining a little plan to her, which she nodded at. Once getting her consent, we finally got a chance to make a dent in these bitches. "...Then please stand up and get ready."

We stood up together, Katase-san facing Mittelt and I was facing Kalawarner. She got her shinai at the ready, and I got my fists at the ready. From my perspective, I could see Kalawarner smirking at me. And as for Mittelt, I could only imagine that she was mirroring what her fellow busty Fallen Angels face.

"Resigned yourself Sakurai Rensuke?"

Kalawarner mirth smirked at me, closing the distance. I didn't give her a direct answer, instead I got ready. Katase-san and I glanced at one another, getting ready to execute our plan.

"He's broken with fear! And so is that girl! Lets get them Kalawarner!"

"Yeah! Die Sakurai Rensuke! Your Master will miss you!"

Both targets neared us, bringing up their light weapons.

"Now!"

On my shout, both Katase-san and I leapt to different sides. Katase-san went right, and I went left. The Fallen Angels, caught in our actions clashed light blades. But that wasn't where we were going to stop.

"Ren-sama!"

"Yeah!"

BANG! BANG!

Katase-san smacked Mittelt right in the face with her weapon, and I smashed my fist into Kalawarner's face! Yes! They got knocked down by our force, and they seemed to be a little dazed.

For extra measure, I brought up my fist, hitting Kalawarner across the jaw again, making her even more dazed than before. Katase-san also followed my example, clubbing Mittelt across the face, sending her head to meet the pavement.

"Katase-san!"

"Lets go!"

With them down, I grabbed Katase-sans hand and we ran away! Not one to run from a fight, but I need to get Katase-san out of here. She's only a human and she's done pretty well with reacting to a Fallen Angel. When I was human, I couldn't do things like that. It must be due to her kendo training.

I'm pretty sure that they were only going to be slowed down for a few seconds at best! Even if its only a few seconds, it is going to have to be enough for us to make our get away!

Despite being a Devil, I'm still weak in the sun and I haven't really learned how to fight on a supernatural level. The best I can do right now is throw punches and hope they connect. But my Longinus was able to save both Katase-san and I.

"Ren-sama! W-What are we going to do about those people!? They're going to have to be dealt with, right?"

She's not wrong. But how do we deal with them? I don't think killing them would have to be necessary. Killing shouldn't happen unless it truly is the last resort, that's what I believe anyway.

"I know it sounds crap, but Millicas-chan will be able to sort these Fallen Angels out. I know that its a lot to take in, but she's a Devil as well, and she will know what to do. This is all pretty new to me as well, but I'm kinda like a Fallen Angels target right now. I'm sorry that you got dragged into it."

Its horrible when it happens to me, but when a person that's not even involved gets dragged in, I just can't believe it. Katase-san is a great girl, yet she's getting dragged into something like this? Its wrong, and cruel.

"N-No, its okay since I knew Ren-sama would be able to bring us out of it unharmed. As soon as I saw the glint in Ren-sama's eyes, I knew that I would be safe. You see, Ren-sama, you have a certain glint whenever you form a plan, and I trust Ren-sama 100 percent. I've never trusted anyone else so much before, besides Murayama-chan of course. She's also up there with people I trust."

She really has such trust in me? I didn't know that she would have such a trust in me. She must be mental for trusting me. But, I'm also happy that someone would trust me.

"Thanks, for believing in me."

"Hehe, anytime Ren-sama."

She showed a smile, and I smiled as well. This is good. We can get away from them, and we can get to school, so Millicas-chan can take care of them. Or train me so I don't have to be weak and get beaten by them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

A screech behind me alerted me to the threat! I cocked my head, and saw that Kalawarner was behind me, Mittelt following, and Kalawarner threw a light spear at us! Shit! We're going to get killed! No, I have my Sacred Gear! It will hold! I know it will!

I put out my hand and readied my Sacred Gear...

"Ara ara, it seems Rensuke-san is in trouble."

Before I could even think about blocking the attack, it suddenly...froze. No, not like it was frozen in ice, but it was frozen in time! W-What the hell was that!? How was it able to be stopped like that!?

And that voice, where did it come from? It sounded familiar as well...where in the hell? It was a sweet sounding voice, and it was a voice that I was familiar with. I pray that it is the person I am thinking about.

"W-What!? Time freeze!?"

"Who did it!?"

Kalawarner and Mittelt seemed to be distressed about it, and were looking around aimlessly. They were even too stunned to even breath evenly. I was stunned as well. Katase-san was gripping my hand very tightly, and kept looking around for the mysterious voice.

"Ara ara, what a predicament Rensuke-san. What is a girl to do?"

To the left!

On top of a certain slide, stood a girl with uneven twintails, with the left being longer than the right. She's dressed in a crimson and black gothic lolita dress, that looks quite elegant. On her head, is a crimson net bow, holding her hair in place. She's also wearing a black and crimson collar on her neck, giving her that perfect gothic lolita outfit. She's even wearing pantyhose, which I can see quite well. Her eyes though, are different than I remember. This girl has a red right eye, and a left golden eye...which seems to have...what is that? Is it...a clock...?

I know this girl well. She's the girl that was...she's in Millicas-chan's peerage!

"W-Who're you bitch!?"

Kalawarner demanded, bringing out a light spear. The girl in question got out a musket and a flintlock pistol, and pointed them at Kalawarner and Mittelt, who both visibly stiffened.

"My name is Tokisaki Kurumi, and I'm your worst Nightmare."

...Those words, brought me back to the day I met Kurumi-chan, aka, Nightmare.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

" _Sorry I'm late everyone. I've been busy and haven't had a chance to come for awhile. But I'm here now."_

 _The person who stepped through the door was..._

 _Its a girl! And what a girl it is!_

 _This girl is beautiful! Her beauty is astonishing! What a cute girl! She has long black beautiful locks, which are tied into twintails! The twintails hang over the front of her body, covering up until about her hips with the left side being that extra bit longer! Her right eye is a beautiful shade of red! I can't see the other one due to being covered by her bangs, but I have to imagine that its as beautiful as the other one! She's wearing the schools uniform, and she's got a cute face! She's even not a Loli! She's got a great figure, toppled with that beauty, means I've hit the jackpot! Damn it, I hope this girl is on the peerage!_

 _Wait, I think I know this girl, she seems to be familiar to me..._

" _Ara, it seems that you've arrived, Kurumi."_

 _Kurumi...chan? She's the girl that's...I think I remember her being in my class. Yeah, that's the girl in the class that announced herself as a Devil that time, and kept looking at me strangely...hmmmm, so she was being literal this time._

" _Ara, what's going on here?" Kurumi-chan asked, then she looked at me, and stopped in her tracks. For a second or so, I could've sworn that she was...looking at a ghost or something. "Wait...what..." She mumbled something out, before she placed a hand on her cheek, and smiled. "Ara ara, you must be Millicas-sans new servant."_

 _Cute! She's really adorable! And she said servant! I have to hope that this girl is on the peerage as well! A girl that's in my year! Yes! I was hoping that a servant would be my year! Yay for Kurumi-chan!_

 _I blushed and walked closer to her. She watched me with a curious gaze in her eye._

" _Y-Yeah...the names Sakurai Rensuke, second year student. Pleasure to meet you!"_

" _My, what a cute reaction. Sakurai Rensuke, is it?"_

" _Y-Yeah! That's me! A-And you're...erm..."_

 _She put a hand to her cheek, and she smiled like an Angel! Oooooh yeah baby! This girl is definitely more awesome than ever! She's cute, nice, polite, and I could seriously see her being my girlfriend! Instant attraction!_

" _My name is Tokisaki Kurumi and like you, I'm a second year student. Call me what you like. Is it fine if I refer to you as Rensuke-san?"_

 _Oooh Maou. Like a arrow of love to the heart! Her voice is so angelic that I could die of happiness right now! How is it so that she can do these things normally!? Oooooh, I think I'm falling in love~!_

" _S-Sure, totally fine~ So, Kurumi...chan?" She nodded with a coy smile. "S-So, you're...y-you're a Devil and on Millicas-chan's peerage as well...?"_

 _Come on! Please let her be on the peerage! It will so even it out! It fucking will! I will cry tears of happiness if she's on the peerage!_

" _That's right. Like you, I'm a Devil as well. But it seems this is our first meeting, since that day in the classroom." Yeah, that was when I kind of groped her breast, but that was because she fell forward and I caught her but I ended up groping her by accident. "Well, it couldn't be helped, since I was on a...personal assignment."_

 _A personal...assignment? What could that mean? Does she do something? But she said she's on the peerage! Fuck yeah! That's the best ever! I gotta a cutie~ I gotta a cutie~!_

" _O-Oh, don't worry about it Kurumi-chan! I'm glad that we could meet~!"_

 _I'm so freaking nervous right now! I never thought I would see such an Angel, Devil...erm, she's got a beautiful face anyway! And if that other eye is as beautiful as the eye I can see, then I seriously have hit the jackpot. I will die happy._

" _Yes, it is a good thing, after all. Personally, I'm glad that you're the one that Millicas-san decided to revive. After all, it wouldn't of been fun, if it was the other one."_

 _She moved closer, practically invading my personal space...I could even smell her perfume from here. Damn it all, this is making my head go crazy. She raised a hand, and lightly brushed my lips with that damn slender finger of hers!_

" _Ku-Kurumi-chan I..."_

" _Ara, its interesting when they're shy. I could just, eat you all up."_

 _...For some reason, that didn't sound quite right. I don't get what it was, but from her words...it sounded...nah, I'm just imagining things after all._

" _Haha, I'd watch out, senpai." Elmen-chan warned, laughing a little. "That girl is as sweet as they come. But as soon as she's in battle mode, she comes Nightmare. She'll destroy her enemies without exception. That's where her nickname comes from. She's literally everyone's Nightmare, and you'll never have good dreams once you see her in action. Even Millicas here has a hard time on controlling her...violent impulses."_

 _I gulped._

 _If Elmen-chan is saying that, does that mean this girl is more deadly than she is? But that can't be right! She's an adorable flower! It doesn't even look like things would bother her! No, she's really pure and innocent! Don't lie Elmen-chan!_

" _Ara ara, Elmen-san is spreading lies about me. What an awful thing to do. Are you perhaps trying to scare your senpai?"_

 _Kurumi-chan glanced at Elmen-chan and offered a kind smile...but is there something more to that smile than meets the eye? Elmen-chan blinked and looked away when Kurumi-chan's eyes were on her...? W-What in the hell...? Did Elmen-chan just back down?_

" _N-No, of course I'm not Kurumi-senpai. You know me better than that Kurumi-senpai. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you, or anyone by association."_

 _Ooh Maou, she sounded frightened then. Elmen-chan, why are you so frightened? Its only Kurumi-chan. She isn't supposed to be frightening at all. She's a good girl really, I think. She looks lovely and is even cuter than cute._

" _Well, that's a relief. I thought that I might've had to get involved?"_

" _Nope! Shit, nope! You don't have to do anything other than be the awesome girl that you are! Its alright Kurumi-senpai! You're an amazing woman and I admire you greatly! Please don't add me to your shit list! Please!"_

 _I would never have thought that I would have witnessed Elmen-chan being afraid. Either that or she's just putting on a show to scare me. I can't see Kurumi-chan here being anything other than a really sweet girl with good intentions._

" _Shit list? I wouldn't ever add a fellow peerage member to such a thing." Stated the girl with a cute face, then she turned to me. "It seems that fate has brought us together, Rensuke-san."_

" _F-Fate?"_

 _What does she mean by fate? We're fated to one another? We're bonded? Are we boyfriend girlfriend now? Nah, that's getting ahead of myself! She can't be something like that! We've only just met! But if she wanted, I wouldn't exactly say no._

" _Erm, do you know Rensuke-senpai Kurumi?"_

 _Millicas-chan asked, but Kurumi-chan shook her head._

" _Of course not. I simply know him by reputation and we've had few interactions in class. He's a friendly boy, aren't you, my Rensuke-san?" H-Her Rensuke-san! I'm hers~! "Well, well, well. Does Rensuke-san have a tongue? You can answer, you know? I wont be offended."_

" _Y-Yeah, I'm friendly Kurumi-chan!"_

" _Hehehe~" She giggled cutely, but it sounded a little dark as well. "This is going to be interesting, isn't it Millicas-san?"_

" _Y-Yeah, that's right Kurumi. And Rensuke-senpai, I'm sorry about not mentioning Kurumi here, but I've been...meaning to tell you. But Kurumi here has been on a little, personal mission. But it seems she has returned now, which is always a good thing."_

 _I wonder what this personal mission is. She wasn't even mentioned beforehand. Is there something to Kurumi-chan that I am currently unaware of?_

" _It is a good thing, Millicas-san. I'm glad that I came by today. I arrived late, so I was debating with myself if I should show up or not. But seeing Rensuke-san ag...seeing the new member of the peerage is going to be a worthwhile thing." She leaned closer, and got close to my ear. "Rensuke-san, I could really eat you all up ufufufu~"_

 _When she giggled, I became a little fearful, and she moved away. What in the hell...? Why does she keep saying that she can eat me all up...? I'm freaking scared right now..._

 _She looked around, focusing in on Kunou-san who visibly stiffened. Then she looked at Bennia-san, who didn't really seem effected by Kurumi-chan's stare. She then looked at Elmen-chan who looked freaked, and finally she looked at Millicas-chan who smiled right back at the beauty._

 _Then, Kurumi-chan looked at me._

" _Rensuke-san, since you're apart of Millicas-sans peerage, I guess that means we'll be spending quality time together. If you want, I could teach you a number of things..." She again moved closer, and ran her fingers down my back. "...Lots of things are needed in order to become a good servant, and a good meal as well."_

 _A-A good meal? Is that some sort of sexual thing?_

 _Kurumi-chan then yawned, and looked at Millicas-chan._

" _Ara, is it okay if I retire for now? My trip was exhausting, and I need a little lay down." She spared a glance at me. "Of course, you're welcome to join me handsome." I flushed, as she focused her gaze back on Millicas-chan. "So, is it alright? Or is there some other thing we need to discuss?"_

" _N-No, there's nothing in particular that needs to be discussed. You've met Rensuke-senpai, and it seems you get along with him. Perhaps tomorrow we can all have a good proper talk and Rensuke-senpai could perhaps hand out more leaflets, with the company of one of my peerage members."_

" _Ara ara, I shall volunteer for that. It would be nice working alongside Rensuke-san, a boy my age."_

 _As soon as Kurumi-chan said that, she exited the room, briefly looking back at me then disappearing from view. As soon as she left, Elmen-chan walked over to me solemnly and placed a hand on my back._

" _You've become interesting to Nightmare. Maou speed to you Ren-senpai. She's going to either turn your life into a living nightmare, eat you, or you're going to get the best sex of your life."_

 _What does she mean by eat me!? She and Kurumi-chan kept saying that! Is she some kind of monster that feeds on the souls of the young? Or are they just having some...wait, best sex...?_

" _B-Best sex!?"_

" _I only presume anyway. I've never seen her take that much of an interest in a guy before. It was almost as if she knew you. But she denied such a thing. What a strange day this has been."_

 _Don't I know it, Elmen-chan? That was a strange girl, but she was totally adorable so its totally forgiven! She's so cute and totally my type, besides the weird talk about various eating's..._

* * *

 **[Flashback end!]**

I didn't realize it at the time, but I had been introduced to Nightmare. Nightmare, would soon show me her true reason for being called Nightmare. Kurumi-chan regarded the Fallen Angels.

"Ara ara, so you're picking on Rensuke-san, and guest. What a bad bunch you are. Fallen Angel, with the big breasts, and the...Loli." She said with disdain to the Fallen Angels annoyance, and then looked at me. "Rensuke-san, are these Fallen Angels picking on you?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, as she cocked the musket to the side, also hanging the pistol to her side. I don't know what it is, but those guns seem to have something weird about them. Are they magical in someway?

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry Kurumi-chan."

"No, don't apologize to me. As Elmen-san would say, shit happens. Don't worry, leave these girls to me. They have to be punished for attacking a fellow peerage member." Kurumi-chan took the pistol, and pointed it at her head as a silhouette of a clock appeared behind her! "I think its time to punish these girls."

BANG!

[SHIT! SHE SHOT HERSELF IN THE HEAD!]

Not only myself and Katase-san screamed, the Fallen Angels also screamed! She actually shot herself in the head! Ooooh fucking hell! But...wait, why hasn't her brains been blown out?

When she was about to pull the trigger, the clock glowed slightly, as did Kurumi-chan's pistol. Is that clock related to her power somehow? But even then, what the hell has happened?

"Watch this~"

As soon as she said that, she disappeared! W-Wait, what in the hell? Is that some kind of magic teleportation? Or is she moving really fast!? Whatever it is, I can't keep my eyes on where she is!

"What is this girl!?"

Mittelt seemed frightened, looking around for Kurumi-chan. As soon as I thought I caught her in my sight, she would disappear and reappear in another place, then she would disappear again. Is this like high speed attack or something?

BANG!

"Kyaaaa!"

Before I could register what happened, Kalawarner was cracked across the jaw, and she was hit away. The one responsible was Kurumi-chan! Kurumi-chan laughed to herself and lunged forward at the flung Kalawarner with speeds I didn't know existed.

"Ara ara, this Fallen Angel is really bad. Perhaps I should eat you."

Kalawarner gave a scared face and summoned two light swords, and tried to bisect Kurumi-chan! C-Crap! She's actually going for the crisscross slash! If that connects then Kurumi-chan is going to die!

"Time to die you bitch!"

Kalawarner declared, her blades moving ever closer to Kurumi-chan!

"Ku-Kurumi-chan! Be careful!"

I yelled in concern, but Kurumi-chan bent her neck back, and showed an oddly placed sinister smile, while using her musket to block the light blades! She used her gun to block the blades! What a thing!

"Ne, you have such a regard for my life Rensuke-san. But it isn't needed. Don't worry Rensuke-san, these Fallen Angels aren't even worth much effort. I'll be done with them soon, then we can go towards school, and perhaps I could have a head pat?"

...A head pat? She wants a head pat? Strange, I don't know why she would want such a thing.

"S-Sure, I'll pat your head if you like."

Hearing that Kurumi-chan showed a graceful smile, which soon turned sinister again, and she faced Kalawarner again.

"Fucking block my attack will you!? Why don't we do it again!?"

Kalawarner once again brought up two swords of light. This time she was going for the double stab! But even in the face of danger, Kurumi-chan showed her usual face, and kept her smile as sinister as she possibly could.

"My, such profanity is unneeded. I merely wish to kill you. There isn't a need to swear."

Kurumi-chan flicked her wrist, using her musket to block the blades of light. Pushing Kalawarner back, Kurumi-chan slammed her foot right into Kalawarner's abdomen, causing the long haired beauty Fallen Angel to cough up blood and slam into the ground!

"D-Damn, she's good Ren-sama. Is she really the same Kurumi-chan from school?"

That's a good question Katase-san. I can't even offer you an appropriate answer. This girl is completely different to the one I met during that time in the clubroom, and the first time in the classroom.

"I-I haven't a clue Katase-san. But she's on our side, which is a good thing."

"Y-Yeah, as long as she doesn't turn on us that is."

Good point...no, she wouldn't. She's also apart of Millicas-chan's peerage. But something in her eyes is completely different to the one that I saw during the times before this. The eyes she has right now is that of a killer. She has a completely disregard for life, and is willing to kill. I can tell, by those eyes.

SLAM!

Oooh! She forced her foot into Kalawarner's abdomen again! This time, the ground below caused a huge quake! Katase-san was even knocked off her feet from it, but I held her up, and she kept a tight hold on me...for some reason, Kurumi-chan didn't look happy when Katase-san did that.

"Guah! W-What you...Mittelt!"

Kalawarner called to her companion who was stunned from moving. But hearing her comrades desperate pleas, she was able to regain whatever life she had before, and she readied herself.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming!"

Mittelt summoned a new light spear, and was ready to take actions. But Kurumi-chan bent her body, and pointed her pistol at the blonde Loli. A distorted smile appeared on Kurumi-chan's face, as that same silhouette appeared again, that clock behind her. It glowed, and so did Kurumi-chan's pistol.

"Stay still, freeze for me."

Kurumi-chan pulled the trigger, and a black shot came from the pistol. Mittelt tried to escape, by flying into the air, but something from below her prevented her movements.

"W-What are these hands!?"

True to Mittelt's words, hands have come up from the shadows, grabbing all over Mittelt's lower body! What are those hands!? Is it another power of Kurumi-chan's!? Mittelt used her light spear to slash at the hands, which made them get off her, but it was already too late.

The bullet descended onto Mittelt, and hit her dead in the centre. From that single bullet, Mittelt was frozen! She wasn't moving! She didn't even react or anything! She was like a statue in time! Kurumi-chan has the power to freeze things in time! Kick ass Kurumi-chan!

"She wont be a problem for now Rensuke-san." She smirked, and looked at Kalawarner on the ground. "Shall we play ball?"

Kalawarner cried and jumped up, making more light spears appear in the sky. This time, it looked like she was going for the pierce without exception option! But even in the midst of those light spears, Kurumi-chan didn't seem like she was bothered in the slightest.

"Y-You might be some kind of 'Time Witch', but I wont allow you to use them on me!"

"Ara, 'Time Witch' huh? Sounds appealing. But it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Its better if you take that back."

"I-I..."

Kalawarner was stunned by Kurumi-chan, who held the gun to her opponent again. The clock appeared, and glowed. The gun also glowed, and she fired a shot at her! Kalawarner tried to escape, but this bullet fired faster than the one before, and it hit her dead in the centre!

"Kekeke, this power will have your time slowed down, not completely stopped. Since it takes less stamina than the time stopping power, I thought I should use this, especially if I'm taken by surprise, which doesn't seem likely. Now, time to make me faster." Kurumi-chan held the gun to her head again, and the clock appeared again, glowing which made Kurumi-chan's gun glow as well. "Bang."

As soon as she said it, she pulled the trigger, and she disappeared in a burst of speed! Kalawarner shot off her light spears, but as far as I can tell, she isn't getting Kurumi-chan at all!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I can't believe what I am seeing. Kalawarner, is being battered around by Kurumi-chan! Kurumi-chan hits Kalawarner up, only to appear there and hit her to the left. Using speed, Kurumi-chan appears in the trajectory that she hit Kalawarner in and only hit her again, smacking her around!

"Ooh crap..."

"Exactly what I was thinking Katase-san."

We both sweatdropped. Its like Kurumi-chan is playing pinball with this woman! Poor Kalawarner, I actually feel sorry for her. She's essentially, Kurumi-chan's toy now. She's going everywhere that Kurumi-chan wants.

"Time for the finale."

Kurumi-chan did a flip in the air, and got above Kalawarner. Kalawarner brought up her arms in a pathetic attempt at defence, but Kurumi-chan's strength was above hers, so when Kurumi-chan brought down her foot, Kalawarner had no choice but to get smashed into the ground, causing her to be slammed downwards, making her cough up lots of blood!

"That was pretty...dull." Kurumi-chan commented, landing on the ground. She then turned to Mittelt, who suddenly regained her senses and looked at the down Kalawarner. "Ara ara, are you going to pose a better challenge than your friend?"

Kurumi-chan gave a smirk, and looked directly into her eyes. Mittelt's body shook greatly, and she made a meager stance against Kurumi-chan, who yawned a little, bringing up her musket, and her flintlock.

"I-I wont lose to a mere Devil!

"That's a shame, because I'm above Devils you've met in this town. Now, I'm back, and I'm ready to devour."

Katase-san and I shook as once again, Kurumi-chan activated that clock and shot herself. Then, she disappeared in a flash, causing confusion towards Mittelt. Mittelt's eyes went wide, as she searched for Kurumi-chan.

"W-Where are you!?"

Mittelt's face twisted and she launched light spears in every direction, but besides making potholes, she didn't do any damage to anything else. Kurumi-chan clearly is playing now. She can take them anytime she wants, yet she chooses to play with them like this.

"Here!"

HIT!

"Yeow! Bitch!"

Mittelt was hit by Kurumi-chan's gun, sending her off her feet, but Mittelt balanced herself with her wings. But it didn't stop there. I saw numerous marks on Mittelt's body, while Mittelt kept swinging her spear around, in an attempt to hit Kurumi-chan.

HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stopppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

Even though Mittelt shouted, Kurumi-chan didn't show any signs of stopping. Instead, she kept hitting Mittelt, and I could hear the faintest bit of laugher coming from the girl.

This happened for a number of minutes. Mittelt was being played with, being pushed to the edge. Indeed, Mittelt's eyes were getting stained with the colour of fear. It was awesome, yet scary seeing this kind of display.

"J-JUST STOP IT YOU BITCH! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A WOMAN!"

She yelled at Kurumi-chan, issuing a challenge to the girl. Said girl either didn't hear, or she didn't care as she rushed around Mittelt in blurs. Mittelt kept swinging her weapon around, but it didn't work.

Kurumi-chan was just too good for her. She wasn't able to do anything but stand there and wait for Kurumi-chan to finally finish her off. This Kurumi-chan is great for battle, but scary as well.

"Bleh~!"

Suddenly, Kurumi-chan appeared in front of Mittelt, right in her face, having her tongue out and making a cute face.

Seeing that, Mittelt's eyes leaked heavy tears and her face was drained of all its colour. To say she was unnerved would be an understatement. No, Mittelt was purely afraid right now.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

THUD!

Mittelt couldn't handle it anymore, so she let out a large scream and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, then she fainted. Kurumi-chan stood tall, running a hand through her locks, giving a little laugh.

"Kukuku, what a entertaining girl she was~"

She laughed to herself, looking at Mittelt with a fun smile.

So...this is Nightmare. This is the reason Elmen-chan was a little fearful huh. This girl is so fast, and what appears to be time manipulation, or something to do with time...she's too good. She's basically a girl that you shouldn't mess with.

"Now, its time to finish."

She got out her musket, and went towards Kalawarner. Kalawarner was beaten down, but she was still awake. She looked at Kurumi-chan with imposing fear. She couldn't move a muscle at all.

Making it to Kalawarner, Kurumi-chan held her gun to Kalawarner's temple, ready to pull the trigger!

"W-Wait! Kurumi-chan!" I rushed over, and stood in front of Kalawarner, who gave a shocked face. "Don't kill her Kurumi-chan!"

"Ara?" Kurumi-chan bent her neck in a perplexed manner. "Whats going on Rensuke-san? They're Fallen Angels, you know? Its time for me to get rid of them, so they can't hurt another soul."

"I-I realize that she might appear evil! But what if they have other motives? What if she was tricked or something? I know she looks bad, but when I looked into her eyes, I saw...I don't know, I saw something wasn't right."

"Yeah!" Katase-san exclaimed, rushing over. "Kurumi-chan, please don't do anything too rash! What if Ren-sama is saying is true? Would you really kill someone who was innocent?"

"Meh~"

She did a so-so hand gesture as a reply, and bent her head. Seeing that, I didn't know if she was going to kill this woman or not. But Kurumi-chan walked over to Kalawarner, and brought her pistol towards Kalawarner's head, placing her head on the other side of Kalawarner...

"Ku-Kurumi-chan! I-I thought that..."

"Relax, Rensuke-san. You want to determine if she was doing it for herself or someone else, yes?" I nodded, unsure of what she was going to do. That clock appeared again, and gave a glow, like her pistol did. "Then, lets see what her memories hold. She can't lie with this power. I'll be seeing your memories now, Fallen Angel."

Kurumi-chan pulled the trigger, the bullet entering Kalawarner's head. Kurumi-chan's face turned downwards, as if she was seeing something...I wonder, she said seeing her memories...can she read memories as well...?

Katase-san and I looked at one another, as Kurumi-chan let out a "Hmmmmm." sound with her cute voice.

Kalawarner looked at me and mumbled out "Why...?" in a soft, disbelieved voice.

I gave a smile, and before I was going to reply, Kurumi-chan sighed, and stood up.

"It seems your intuition is correct, Rensuke-san."

"W-What do you mean? She's being tricked? Someone told her to do it?"

"Yes." She answered, moving closer to me. "It seems, that Kalawarner-san here was being tricked, or from my perspective it looked like trickery anyway. From someone named Kokabiel. He said that you should be killed without exception, and they'll be rewarded handsomely. It seems, Kokabiel has a personal vendetta against you, Rensuke-san."

Kokabiel? Someone named Kokabiel tricked Kalawarner and said that if they killed me, they'd be rewarded? Why would anyone want to kill me? Kokabiel must be a Fallen Angel, and he must...why does he hate me?

"A-A vendetta against Ren-sama? Why?"

Katase-san asked as I was too stunned to move. Kurumi-chan regarded Katase-san with slight annoyance, before turning to me.

"That, I don't know. I didn't see Kokabiel's memories, and Kalawarner-san here doesn't seem to know either. Only, that he has an intense hatred for you. Ara ara, it seems Rensuke-san has been gathering enemies without his knowledge."

Great, now I have some Fallen Angel named Kokabiel after me.

Before I could think about it however, Kurumi-chan pointed her musket at Kalawarner who stiffened.

"K-Kurumi-chan! You said that she was tricked!"

"Ne, I did say that yes. But that doesn't excuse what she and the other one tried to do. She has a mind, and she chose not to follow her instincts. Clearly, she doesn't have a chance to live anymore. Don't worry Rensuke-san, I will make it so she suffers a lot. Just say the word, and I will end her life."

T-That isn't what you should say! Seriously, this girl is different to the one that I usually know! Oooh Maou! She's really going to kill Kalawarner! If I give her even the slightest movement of my head, she will kill Kalawarner!

"N-No, Kurumi-chan please don't."

Seemingly confused, Kurumi-chan cocked her gun to the side, holding it gangster style. Is she going to go gangster on Kalawarner now?

"But, if she attempts something again, and I'm not there to stop it, she will kill you."

"I don't believe that's true." Confused by it, I elaborated. "She knows that she's been tricked now. I want to believe in Kalawarner's good side. I know she has one. Everyone, with some exceptions, deserves second chances. So, Kurumi-chan, please let her go. And if she really does turn out to be evil, then...I guess that is when you'll...you can finish it then. But please allow her to have one chance at least to show that she doesn't have to be bad, and try to kill me. This Kokabiel doesn't control her and he shouldn't either. Neither should Mittelt."

Sighing in resignation, Kurumi-chan unsummoned her musket, it going into her shadow. But she kept her other gun out, moving closer and closer to me, giving me a good shot of her cleavage!

"If it was anyone other than Rensuke-san, I would've killed her without exception. But since its you, I will follow your order, this once. If she proves to be hazardous to your health, then I will personally shoot her until not even the best scientists in the world would be able to determine what race she was, or what gender either."

S-Scary. She would actually do something like that. But this Kurumi-chan is...fucking scary, yet awesome yet frightening...

I looked at Kalawarner, and bent down to her level.

"This is your only chance, you know? I don't want to see you die, nor do I want to see Kurumi-chan kill you. Next time she sees you do anything, she wont even listen to me, and will kill you."

Kalawarner shook, and moved her body upwards.

"Sakurai Rensuke...I...I've clearly...misjudged you. You could've let her kill us, yet you spared us. You've been attacked by us a number of times now, but you only attacked when we attacked. You never raised the first fist. Sakurai Rensuke...why are you so kind?"

"That's because Ren-sama would even save a little bird if it was in peril!" Katase-san explained, hugging my arm tightly. "He would even help his enemy if he could. But don't be mistaken Kalawarner, I think your name was. He, might like peace, but if necessary, he will fight and beat your ass down."

Kalawarner looked at Katase-san with annoyance, before looking at me. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but I could've sworn that I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. Kalawarner went to move slightly towards me...

BANG!

[Aaaaah!]

A shot was heard, and a smoking hole remained near Kalawarner's foot! The shot originated from Kurumi-chan, who somehow got her musket out again. Kurumi-chan made a fake smile appear on her face, and pointed her gun at Kalawarner.

"Please leave, before I kill you."

Kalawarner's body shook greatly, and she made a mad dash towards Mittelt. Picking her up, Kalawarner looked at me, and this time I know she blushed. Kurumi-chan got out her gun and pointed her gun at Kalawarner who cried and took to the sky, and flew away.

After she had gone, Kurumi-chan turned to me and Katase-san. Her face was that of a lovely doll right now, clearly not the same murdered intent girl I just saw a few seconds ago.

"Rensuke-san, you have to keep your promise."

My promise? What is she talking about?

"M...My promise?"

She nods, and that clock appears behind her again! Her gun glowed, and before I could say or do anything, she shot Katase-san and she was frozen in time! Ooooh shit! She's not afraid to pull the trigger on allies it seems!

"K-Kurumi-chan! You just shot Katase-san!"

I knew that she was most likely okay, I was still concerned for Katase-san! That's not normal!

"Ara ara, I simply didn't want an audience when you patted my head."

S-So, she didn't want an audience so I could pat her head? W-What is this girl anyway? One second she's all killer, next she's all cute and wants a head pat. She's a hell of a girl alright...

"R-Right. Come here then."

"Of course, Rensuke-san."

She moved closer to me, and bent her head. Reaching out, I gave her head a small pet. From the head pet, I could see that she was showing a cute smile. She was even nuzzling my hand slightly.

"Fuee, this reminds me of...better times."

Better times? Wonder what that means?

...No, I don't think that matters right now. What does, is Katase-san. What do we do now? She's seen the supernatural. What happens from hereon out? Do we just let her walk around with memories of such things?

"Ara, what's wrong Rensuke-san? Your face seems conflicted."

"Y-Yeah, I was wondering what would happen if Katase-san keeps her memories of the supernatural?"

"Well, that depends on her really. If you'd like, I would kill her for you."

W-Why is her first thoughts going towards killing!? Is she some kind of mental killer or something!? But, suddenly, why am I attracted to that side of her? As long as she doesn't go all homicidal on me, I think I will be fine.

"N-No, its okay. Maybe...what would Millicas-chan do?"

"Hmmmmm, she'd either erase her memory, or if she was trusted enough, let her keep it. Its up to you I suppose. She's your friend, and I'm sure Millicas-san would want you to choose what her fate becomes. Personally, I would either erase her memory, or get rid of her. But, its entirely up to you, Rensuke-san."

Entirely up to me. What would I do with Katase-san? She helped me, and if it wasn't for her, I don't know if I would've survived as long as I did. But is it alright to burden her with such a thing?

"Then, if its my choice, I think Katase-san should..."

* * *

 **End chapter! I know Rensuke didn't kick much ass this chapter, but he will do in the future, have no fear!**

 **Obviously if you've read the chapter, you've seen that Kurumi is the one who won the poll, and is in the peerage. But many people wanted Anna as well, and I thought of a good scenario for her so, she's in the peerage/harem as well but she wont join for awhile yet. However, thanks to those who voted! It was able to help me come up with new scenarios!**

 **As for Ise's mom, it seems a number of people want her in the harem, and as soon as I think of a good name for her (thanks for the people who have suggested names and I'm in consideration of them) I will add her. Also, a number of people asked for Venelana in Rensuke's harem. I am impartial to it, and I'll let everyone decide. If you all want her in Rensuke's harem, then please vote!**

 **Finally for Kurumi, she will obviously have a different past than the one she has in Date A Live, but she's still going to be searching for something, and she's also acquainted with Rensuke who doesn't remember yet, for a reason that's tied with his past. But how far that acquaintance is, you'll have to wait and see. And her powers will be slightly different and she might have some more time related abilities. Well, until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Griselda. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael). (WIP)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Frozen Shadow95; Yeah, she is in Rensuke's. I just forgot to add her ehehe. But that's been rectified now.**

 **Sairaorg; He certainly is hehe~ and thank you! Kurumi is certainly BA and yea, that girl is a mystery alright. Anna is from an anime called Shimoneta. Its a hilarious anime.**

 **Yaro; Thanks! And cool names!**

 **Snowyassas1n; Its like that, now. Rensuke is going to turn it into an offensive one later.**

 **Castor115; Hehe, yeah~ And thanks! It would be funny yeah.**

 **King of the lion; Thanks and yeah, he didn't yet, because technically that was his first fight, plus he had Katase to protect as well. And right now, its defend, but soon he's going to be able to use it offensively. Trust me, he's going to use it to fight with, not just defend. As for that question, its because I have a plot point with that certain woman, plus its going to be for comedy as well.**

 **Akito the Destroyer; Personally, I just wanted an Angel with Ise. It was either her or Gabriel, and I don't see Gabriel being with Ise. Griselda is also hard to believe, but slightly more believable than Gabriel. And I was considering that name, but Michaela is actually the female form of Michael from Hebrew, so I thought that it would be better to use that.**

 **Hellspam; It could be that~ But it wont be revealed till around that time. And yup, Anna certainly is in the harem~ I had to as she's just awesome scary. And yeah, Kurumi kicked ass alright, and will continue to do so in the future. And cool Balance Breaker.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, she terrifies everyone~ And yeah, I have an idea for her~ And yup, we have a Fallen Angel on side, as for the others, are they redeemable? Only time will tell~ And yeah, there is a good reason for Fem!Michael which actually involves a little of a plot point later on. You aren't wrong about Mrs Cuddles alright, she's going to be a...scary kitty. Aika is cool, so yeah, and yup, that's what I was thinking~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! And yeah, I have an idea for her. And cool ideas for the guys as always~ And that would be confusing for this fic, two people called Ren. Maybe for another one of my stories.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, I hate when that happens as well~ Thanks first of all~ Yup those two would be interesting alright. And I hope you enjoy watching it like I did. And trust me, I have a reason for adding that character which will become apparent when she's introduced. I might still add Gabriel yet though. As for Mittelt, you'll have to wait and see hehe~ And thank you as always~**

 **Guest 1; That sounds like a good idea for Anna. And I was thinking something like that for her obsession/infatuation.**

 **Guest 2; Now that you say it, it does sound like that hehe~**

 **Ragna; Yup~! And it isn't going to be like that, as I'm not a fan of that either. Just think that Lord Gremory has a harem (can't remember where it was mentioned but it was), so Venelana can have another lover as well, is what I was thinking.**

 **Guest 3; I have a reason for adding those two, and I always thought that they were quite pretty. But thank you anyway!**

 **Snake; I've had an idea for that before, and am considering doing a fic like that in the future.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, Aika doing that is something I could see.**

 **Guest 5; Maybe he should~**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, I loved that episode, thought it was deadly funny.**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, Gasper is going to be extremely terrified of Kurumi. And even when she tries to help Gasper with the Sacred Gear, Gasper is still going to be really frightened. And yeah, some people do want Gabriel, but there is a reason why I have fem!Michael, and its apart of the plot as well. But I might add Gabriel anyway, two sister Angels after all hehe~ For the name, its because Michaela is actually the female form of Michael in Hebrew, where Michael camr from, so I thought it might be appropriate. And I like Monica Rial's her voice acting as well.**

 **Guest 8; That she is~**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, lovely pairing.**

 **Guest 10; I'll have a think about adding those two!**

 **Guest 11; Aah, its always nice hearing that. Its certainly true that he has a past alright, which will be revealed overtime. And yeah, Katase certainly kicked some ass hehe. And you never know, it could be right or Mrs Cuddles could be an ordinary cat. Of course I had to add that scene, it was too funny not too. For Kurumi, she is deadly cute~ And I guess she is a mix of those two. Tsubaki would be a cool name, but Sona's Queen is named that, so it would be a little confusing.**

 **Guest 12; Yeah, they are barriers, and I have a good way for him to use it offensively. And maybe one of the ways might take inspiration from that person.**

 **Guest 13; Katase and Murayama will most likely be getting Artificial Sacred gears from Azazel. That's what i have planned anyway. And yeah, they will have that type of respect for him.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Finding your role**

"So, that's what a Fallen Angel is!?"

Katase-san yelled at me, after she was unfrozen. In the end, I decided to tell her about it, despite Kurumi-chan saying things about her being murdered and other things like that. It was hard to explain, because I don't have the best grasp on it yet, but I explained what I could, and Kurumi-chan merely just filled in the missing bits I missed out.

But speaking of Kurumi-chan, she's gone back to her normal uniform, being the Kuoh school uniform. Both of the girls keep looking at one another though. Katase-san is pissed that she was frozen, and Kurumi-chan just looks awesomely at her, not giving a hint of the murderous intent girl that I saw just before.

I don't get how she could switch from crazy killer, to high schooler with a normal attitude of one? Is she like split personality or something? She was all "Die die die!" before, and now she's like "Ara ara, we should be fine Rensuke-san~" in a damn angelic voice.

She's a mystery alright. She's normal one second, and she's killer the next. I don't know which Kurumi-chan is the real one. Both of them are so different. But is it possible that she is split personality? Or that the nice one is a facade and the real one is an axe murderer...rather, a gun slinging murderer.

Is she really like that? Although as long as she doesn't do it to me or friends, then I am going to be alright with Kurumi-chan. She certainly is a valuable ally. If she really is some kind of 'Time Witch' then she's an amazing one. She's awesome, and she was able to stop time. Why couldn't I have that kind of power!?

"Yes, that's essentially what it is, Katase-san. I know that it is a weird thing, but that's what they are. I'm sorry that you got involved. I never intended for you to be involved with Fallen Angels. If I had known, I wouldn't of lead you this way."

I had to apologize to her, because she was caught up in my problem when she didn't do anything. She doesn't deserve to be caught up in things like this. Especially if its because of me.

"N-No, I'm fine with it, I think. Its just a lot to take in. Ren-sama being a Devil now, Fallen Angels going after him, and getting frozen in time!" She looked at Kurumi-chan who put a hand to her face. "Was it really necessary to freeze me in time!? I mean, I didn't do anything to you! And then I come out of it and I have funny things drawn on my face!"

...Ehehe, yeah. Kurumi-chan thought it would be a funny idea if she drew a mustache and fuzzy eyebrows with a black marker on Katase-sans face. Katase-san, the moment she found out Kurumi-chan did that, tried to attack Kurumi-chan, but Kurumi-chan pointed her gun right in her face, making Katase-san back down. Even I was afraid of what Kurumi-chan was going to do.

"Ara ara, I only meant to make you more pretty. Did it not work?"

Make her pretty? How was making her look like a man meant to make her look pretty?

Katase-san furrowed her brows, and sent sharp gazes towards Kurumi-chan, who was either oblivious to the stares, or she simply didn't care. Either way, she didn't seem to make a move when Katase-sans eyes were on her.

"O-Of course it didn't work! This stuff isn't coming off! I'm going to be looking like this all day!"

She's right about that. She tried wiping it off. I tried wiping it off. And we both tried using water from a nearby fountain, but it didn't work. Whatever it is, isn't normal. It isn't even smearing. I think its magical in nature.

"Hmmmm, that's because I wont allow it to come off yet." Kurumi-chan stated, moving ever closer to me. "You know, its okay if you want to leave now, Katase-san. Rensuke-san and I have things to discuss, and I'd hate it if you got more involved than you already are."

Somehow, I don't believe that Kurumi-chan is actually bothered about Katase-san being here...no, make that she doesn't want Katase-san to be here. Katase-san looked at Kurumi-chan and her body shook slightly, giving her a freaked out expression.

"Y-Yeah, but what about those F-Fallen Angels? Aren't they still a threat?"

"They aren't around now. They've been chased off, thanks to me. Although, I still prefer that I had killed them, and possibly eaten them. But Rensuke-san said that I shouldn't, so I didn't. For now though, I will follow that order. Should I see them again, I will definitely eat them."

A-And we've gone back to the eating thing! Does she actually devour people? Or is it something completely different? Ooh Maou, I pray that I don't find out what she means by eating people. It doesn't have to be eating people like a cannibal or anything. It could be...something sexual.

"W-When you say...no, I can't ask." Katase-san twitched her body, and looked towards the school. "I-I'm going to go now. Ren-sama, I understand why you've been busy as of late, and I don't think I'm going to be telling Murayama-chan for awhile, if ever. Although, despite the threat of the Fallen Angels, it doesn't seem like such a bad thing, does it?"

Doesn't seem bad huh. Maou knows what this is. Devils, Fallen Angels...what is good and bad...erm, I haven't decided...

"Eh...I'll let you know when I have that answer. I'm not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing if I'm honest. Some of it is cool, but some of it is something that I didn't think would happen to me. Especially being on everyone's target list. That fucking sucks."

"Y-Yeah, I suppose that it is a lot to take in. But if its Ren-sama, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I guess I will."

I said with a small laugh. Eventually, I will figure it out, and know what to do.

"By the way Ren-sama. What was that freaky mist anyway? Was that a Devils power?"

"No, its something called a Sacred Gear and actually, not to brag, but I got a good one. Basically, its a power bestowed onto certain humans. It can also be given to human hybrids, although I don't know what other creatures exist, besides Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Maybe hybrids of theirs, who knows."

She nodded with an "I see." in a cheery voice. Although I could tell that she was confused by it all. Hey, it is a confusing time to be alive huh. This stuff is all confusing. Sacred Gears and Devils and whatever else is out there.

"Ren-sama, what does your Sacred...erm Sacred Gear do? Block attacks?"

"That's exactly it. And apparently it can also teleport things. Although I haven't been able to do anything like that. However, here's hoping for a future where I can do something like that."

I crossed my fingers and put a cute expression on my face. Seeing that, Katase-san stuck out her tongue.

"If its Ren-sama then I'm sure he'll figure it out! Anyway, I've gotta run! I thought that we might've been at school by now, and I have classroom duties this morning. And you know what the Sensei is like if the classroom isn't clean and all that."

Aah, that's right, I have them this afternoon. Basically, its just to clean up the class and make sure it isn't a mess. Its the same for the morning as well. The classroom duties are picked at random. And its always a team of two. Usually Katase-san is with Murayama-san. I don't know how she does that. I'm with...well, whoever is available actually.

"You sure you don't wanna go with us? We're going to school now anyway."

She sent a gaze at Kurumi-chan who smiled and waved back. Seeing that, Katase-san shouted "I'M SURE!" before running off down the road. Poor Katase-san, she looked so frightened then. And if I was her, I would be frightened as well.

I can understand why she would be frightened of being near Kurumi-chan, after seeing Kurumi-chan's powers. Time power, is pretty awesome. She froze Katase-san and even didn't seem to care about it. She also was able to slow down time on a target, and made herself faster...I think.

After confirming that Katase-san had left, Kurumi-chan wrapped an arm around my arm, linking us two together, giving me a beating smile. That smile, could either be scary beating, or a good heart warming beating...I haven't decided what it is yet...

"Ara ara, it seems Katase-san ran away before we could go to school together. But, that doesn't mean Rensuke-san has to go alone. Why don't we walk towards the school Rensuke-san, together?"

"Y-Yeah, sure! That sounds good!"

Hey, even if she is quite mental, she's beautiful! Anyone would be mental to pass up on a opportunity! Okay, even if she is quite battle mental, she's nice to me right now. Although there's always that undertone, which is quite scary.

With Kurumi-chan leading, we left towards the school, our arms linked, and even our hands are touching. I didn't know what to say about it, so I kept my trap shut, and just continued forward.

While I was hesitating to talk with Kurumi-chan, she seemed to be really happy with the current situation. Although I do wish one of us would talk. She's not exactly going to start the conversation, and I'm too nervous to talk to her.

She's beautiful. I've always had trouble talking with beautiful girls, and even more trouble with the mental ones. But I have to admit, she was awesome during that fight. I could plainly see that she was playing with the Fallen Angels.

After around five minutes of not talking, Kurumi-chan let out a breath.

"Ara ara, Rensuke-san. I need to ask, why didn't you use your pure killing prowess like before on the Fallen Angels?"

My pure killing what? She said something about me being a good killer? No, that couldn't be right. I've never killed in my entire life. In fact, I've made it a point to just avoid conflict whenever possible.

"E-Eh? I don't get it Kurumi-chan, what do you mean?"

"I'm saying, if it was the old you, you would've been able to literally rip them to pieces in no time. But since Rensuke-san here doesn't seem to remember, I will say, disregard what I said as whimsical nonsense."

...A-Ah, she's certainly unique. She's talking about things that don't make sense whatsoever. Perhaps she's thinking of something else that I'm currently unaware of. Y-Yeah, that has to be it!

"A-Ah, okay. Say Kurumi-chan, may I ask you a question?"

"I'm listening."

She replied, her tone being so adorable that its hard to believe that she's actually a killer...although, I don't have any evidence that she is actually a murderer. All I've seen is her willingness to kill. I've not seen her murder anyone. She might just have an appetite for fighting and gets a little overboard. Y-Yeah, that has to be it, huh!

"R-Right, that time power you used then...what was it exactly? Magic? A Sacred Gear? Some kind of natural ability? Or is it something else that I'm currently unaware of?"

"Ara ara, I will let you know in time...get it? In time?"

I sweatdropped and nodded. Obviously she was referring to her time powers. Although she isn't going to tell me huh? I guess it doesn't matter, as long as she's able to do things like that, then I wont inquire any further.

"Y-Yeah. But it is pretty cool, you know? I mean, is it hard to use time powers?"

"Some are harder than others."

Some are harder than others huh? I wonder, what other powers of time she has? She can slow down time, she can stop time, she can...I think speed up time. What else can she do with time? Reverse it? Fast forward it? I dunno. There are some applications of time. And then there's those freaky hands. What the hell were they?

"I-I see. So, you can do lots of different things with time huh."

"Ara ara, are you trying to milk me for information?"

What a strange thing to say. Doesn't she want to tell me? We're on the same peerage, yet she was like that huh. Although the tone she used wasn't rude or anything. More teasing than anything.

"N-No, I was just curious, that's all."

"Ooh, I see. Then, I'm curious as well as to why you didn't use your teleportation power of your Sacred Gear? If it was a case of that, you could've gotten away like that. Better yet, why didn't you fight back Rensuke-san?"

She wants to know something like that. Its embarrassing to even admit it. But right now, I can't fight. I've not ever been in a supernatural right. Hey, I've not even seen a supernatural fight before.

"...I don't know how to use the teleportation ability. And I haven't a clue on how to fight supernatural people. If I had known, I would've fought back. Hehe, I guess that I was burden to you Kurumi-chan."

That's how I feel anyway. If I had known how to fight, I wouldn't have to rely on people to fight for me. If only I could've, but if only's are going to be the death of me if I keep living in self pity. If I don't know how to fight, then I will learn how to fight.

"Kuku, so that's the case? Millicas-san hasn't taught you how to fight yet, and you've yet to understand your Sacred Gear in full. Don't worry Rensuke-san, I'll teach you how to fight, on one on one basis."

One on one basis...t-that means we'll be alone! Kurumi-chan and I being alone would be...scary and awesome at the same time. Yeah, as long as she doesn't go shooting at me, then I will be fine.

"R-Really huh? You'd help me get stronger?"

"Ara ara, you personally don't need to get stronger, right now. If you had your old persona, those people would've been dust. However, I don't mind giving you some lessons. Although hand to hand isn't my forte. You'd have to ask Elmen-san about that side of the fighting."

Yeah, makes sense. She seems to be the type that would be fighting with the fists. And as for Kurumi-chan, she can teach me how to curb stomp my enemies. She did it with relatively ease. Although I don't get that old persona thing. Maybe she's confusing me for someone else. It would be the norm for someone like me.

"I figured Elmen-chan would be the fist fighter in the group. So, what's your role in the peerage?"

"Ooh, that's of different aspects. I've got the role of support, and attack. Sometimes I'm in the support category, and sometimes I'm in the attack category. It all depends on the situation. Mostly, I'm used to support the team first, then attack myself. Or I could be on an attack base, like when I saved you Rensuke-san."

I guess she's right about that. Although with my Longinus...

"I guess I'm going to be support huh..."

"No, I don't think so." Kurumi-chan denied my words, and gave me a cute smile. "Its more like you'll be one of the main attackers. When you used your Longinus in the past, you was able to turn it into a completely unique style of battle. Rensuke-san, you only need to believe in your power. If you do that, then you'll do amazing things."

Even though I don't get the past stuff, she is giving me encouragement. A unique style of battle huh. I wonder what that truly means? Can I develop a unique style of battle? And what am I suited for anyway?

"You really think?"

"I really know. But now, doesn't that seem interesting, Rensuke-san?" Pointing ahead of her, I followed her faze and saw Ise-kun with a girl. "Ara ara, it seems that...what's his name is hanging around with someone from the Church."

Someone from the Church...

Yeah, across the road from us, near a park, is a blonde Bishoujo. A cute girl with long golden hair, and cute green eyes. Although she hasn't got huge oppai, she's very cute, someone that I might like. Looks like Ise-kun got his claws into her first though. But what she's wearing, is a Nuns habit. All in all, she's quite a cute girl.

Ise-kun that sly bastard. He's found a cute blonde haired Bishoujo, and a Sister at that. What I pray is he doesn't do anything weird to this girl. She has to be pure, and he can't taint her. Even if he's my friend, I still have to be at least worried for this girl.

"Yes...is it going to be a problem Kurumi-chan?"

Personally, I can see that it might be a problem if he is seen with a Sister, but at the same time, Ise-kun is also going to get yelled at for being seen with a Sister. Or, he might even be killed for being near a Nun. Perhaps the Fallen Angels, or Angels are going to strike him down.

"Hmmm, that's a good question, and I don't have a solution, besides devouring them that is."

Ehehehe, she's going to be always talking about eating people huh. I hope she's having some kind of joke there. Yeah, it has to be a joke of some kind. She's trying to freak out the new guy~

"Kurumi-chan, that Sister is from the Church right? She isn't someone cosplaying?"

"You're correct. She's from the Church, and your friend is in trouble. If he gets mixed up with the Church, he'll surely become a target for the Fallen Angels, that you never let me finish off."

She added, with a bit of a harsh tone. Ehehe, I didn't think that she would be that bothered about it. But this is Kurumi-chan, so I can't really expect anything different. Then again, Kurumi-chan is...hold on.

If Ise-kun is mixed up with the Nun girl, and he is targeted by Fallen Angels, does that mean he...

"H-He wont be killed by her, right!?"

No matter how you look at it, being mixed up with the Church is bad...although having such a cute girl around wouldn't be so bad. Seeing her, I think even I would be lead astray slightly.

However, if he is going to be in danger because she tries something, no matter how adorable she is, I will go over there and kick the crap out of her! Although she doesn't seem threatening, and she doesn't seem to be anything other than a normal girl. Although I could be wrong about that. I don't know her, so she could be evil...but I don't sense evil from her...

"Ara ara, I'm not so sure about that. However, from what I can tell, he shouldn't be weaker than she is. If anything, she's just an ordinary human who may or may not have a Sacred Gear. Its hard to tell from this distance. But you'd have to ask Kunou-san about the sensing of people, as she is the best. Either way, we should be getting to school."

So...that Nun might have a Sacred Gear huh. I wonder, what kind? Ise-kun's Sacred Gear is a mystery as well. When I asked him, he said he doesn't know what it does. He asked what mine does, and I told him about it, and he laughed about it not being able to fight. He'll be proven wrong soon enough. I don't care if it can't fight right now, because I will change it into an attacking Sacred Gear.

Although that doesn't matter right now. Something else does...

"B-But, what about Ise-kun? Is it alright to leave him with her? Can you tell if its a dangerous Sacred Gear? If she has one that is?"

I don't know what to do. Should we follow them? Should I go over there and break them apart? As the senior Devil, I turned to Kurumi-chan for advice. Kurumi-chan however bent her neck, and yawned slightly.

"I believe so and I'm sure that it isn't. Besides, she doesn't seem to be the fighting type. He isn't apart of Millicas-sans peerage, therefore he isn't our concern. However, if you're so uptight about it, then we'll just have to inform that Gremory...erm, Rias-senpai about it."

"Y-Yeah, maybe. But I don't want to get him into trouble either."

"Ara ara, you're such an indecisive person Rensuke-san. She'll most likely find out anyway. Either he'll tell her, or she already has someone following him. We should go Rensuke-san, before we're caught up in trouble."

"Y-Yes, you're right. Although..."

Before I could finish, she dragged me away towards the school without giving me a chance to say anything else on the matter. Hehe, good luck Ise-kun, you're going to need it.

* * *

 **[Later]**

School was pretty typical. We didn't do anything that could be called abnormal. It was the usual day. I had a fight with Kiryuu-san, had lunch with Katase-san and Murayama-san (although Katase-san kept whispering questions to me which I had no idea how to answer), but the strange thing was that Kurumi-chan ate lunch with us as well.

She said something about getting to know the new member. But we hardly talked. It was more like we were just reveling in each other's company. Kurumi-chan was talked too by Murayama-san, but Katase-san kept her distance and hid behind me most of the time.

It freaked out Murayama-san when Katase-san was being afraid of Kurumi-chan. I also thought that it was a little funny, when Kurumi-chan said that she was getting hungry for some good tasty human meat. She whispered to me that she was joking, but the colour from Katase-sans face just dropped considerably. And Murayama-san just laughed off the joke.

Speaking of Katase-san though, she had to put up with that marker pen all day on her face. Eventually, I was able to convince Kurumi-chan that she should take it off, but I had to promise her to become a good...meal. Whatever that means.

I saw Ise-kun walk in this morning, and so from that, I take it the Nun didn't kill him. Nor did the Fallen Angels get him. I'm glad about that. But apparently, Kurumi-chan informed Rias-Buchou about the problem, and she's going to talk with him.

I didn't want to be involved with it, as I felt bad that we had to tell his Master. It almost feels like I've betrayed him somehow, but at the same time, its for his own good. I don't want him to disappear, that's all.

I also told Millicas-chan about what happened. That was...well, it was awkward to admit that I had been essentially on pure defence and not offence. That's not who I am. I don't wanna be on the defensive. I'm going to have to train.

But there was also one other surprise of the day. That being a certain someone making me a bento. That person being Kiba-chan. She came into the classroom, handed me the bento, and left before I could say anything. Maybe she was taking a page out of Millicas-chan's books...

Actually, thinking about it, Millicas-chan also does the same. She still sometimes comes into the classroom, acts all shy, and hands me the bento and runs off. Despite us sleeping in the same bed together, naked, she is still all shy huh.

"Ara ara, Rensuke-san. Its the end of the day." Kurumi-chan got in my face, and waved her hand. I looked up at her, and saw that she was smiling down at me. "It seems that we're partners for the classroom duties today. We best get to work or we might be in trouble."

I looked around, and saw that everyone had already left. Damn, its a good thing Kurumi-chan aroused me, or I would've just stayed here. Hehe, maybe I shouldn't have such a space out.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready Kurumi-chan. Lets get to work!"

"Ne, you're certainly up for boring classroom duties. Is there a reason for that?"

A reason...nope, can't think of anything at the moment.

"N-Not really. I'm just ready to clean the classroom so we can get this day over with I suppose."

"Ara ara, is it because you were attacked by Fallen Angels?"

Or is it because I saw that you were able to do amazing feats? No, I don't think I could say something like that to her.

"Ehehe, something like that. Come on Kurumi-chan! Lets get this class cleaned!"

"Ne, that sounds good Rensuke-san."

Standing up, I decided to start making my way to the front of the classroom, to clean up...only for Kurumi-chan to appear in front of me, holding a bucket and a mop. Where in the hell...?

"T-That was fast Kurumi-chan."

"Ara ara, Rensuke-san wanted to do this quickly, so while you were zoned out, I began making a start. Here, you handle the mopping, and I will clear the front of the classroom."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan!"

Getting to work, we cleaned the class in no time. Personally, I think that they make us do this not because they want people to bond as classmates, but because they're too lazy to hire janitors or something.

Kurumi-chan and I also talked with one another, just having a normal conversation...or what passes for normal for her anyway. Mostly, it was about how she found me interesting, and kept saying things about eating me...I just laughed that off, as a joke or something...I didn't know how else to handle it. I pray she's joking anyway.

Anyway, after cleaning the classroom, both Kurumi-chan and I exit the room, only to be met with a couple of people.

"Hey Ren-senpai! Kurumi-senpai!"

{Yo Boss man, Nightmare-senpai.}

The ones that appeared were the Loli fox, Kunou-san and Bennia-san, that Loli blue haired girl. They gave us pleasantries and smiled at us with adorable looks. Have to admit, that these two are so cute!

"Hey Bennia-san! Kunou-san! What a surprise! What're you doing here?"

I asked with interest.

Kunou-san stepped forward, and bowed her head.

"Senpai, we heard that you were targeted by the Fallen Angels. Are you alright?"

{Yeah Boss man. You shouldn't worry us by facing these Fallen Angels alone. Its a good thing that Nightmare-senpai was there huh.}

I see. I worried the girls. Damn, I didn't think they'd be worried for me. It wasn't like I was hurt or anything. But that's mainly due to my Longinus. If I didn't have that, then I don't even know what would've happened.

"Hehe, I'm sorry that I worried you. But don't worry, I'm fine. See? I'm alright! Fallen Angels have to watch themselves before they try anything with me!"

HUG!

Oooh! They both suddenly latched onto me! I didn't think I worried them this much. I petted both of their heads, and smiled sweetly at them. Seeing that, they both turned a little red, and latched onto my hands.

"Ren-senpai, is it okay if Kunou and Bennia hold onto your hands, especially Kunou?"

D-Don't ask me that while looking so adorable! Kunou-san is so cute! She's even got those shy eyes that makes everyone fall instantly in love! What is it with Loli's and having such a cute expression.

{Please Boss man? We'll be good girls for you~}

A-And Bennia-sans got her own cute way of saying it! Don't girls! Its hard to resist the cuteness Loli's have! No other type of girl has this kind of adorableness! Its like a category thing. Loli's have the adorableness. Bishoujo's are cute with a hint of sexiness. Onee-sama's are sexy with a hint of cuteness. That's what I split them into. Ooh, Milfs, are just sexy. Pure beauty that no one can beat, because they have life experiences and will know how to satisfy a man.

Ise-kun keeps saying that he wants a harem and all that. But he doesn't have ambition. He says he wants Onee-sama types. But he forget the other types as well. Clearly he's a one tracked minded guy. Loli's and Bishoujo's are just as good as Onee-sama types. And an actual Milf is...well, its really rare indeed. If he wants to have a good harem, then he's going to have to learn to appreciate the beauty's of both Loli and Bishoujo, and not be so obsessed with breasts.

"Y-Yeah, I don't mind. As long as you're good girls and do what you're told..."

...Great, now it sounds like I'm a Lolicon again. Why does it sound like that!? It just sounds creepy...but these girls both jumped up, and cheered loudly. It was soo cute that they rubbed their heads against my chest lovingly.

"Ara ara, Bennia-san and Kunou-san. We're just heading to the clubroom. Are you coming along?"

"Yes!"

{Yup!}

They agreed with Kurumi-chan and we all headed towards the clubroom. Kunou-san and Bennia-san had a hold of my hands, looking at me with happiness. Is it alright that I thought that it was too irresistibly cute.

"Then, if the girls are doing it, I will do it as well."

Kurumi-chan, without even asking wrapped her arms around my arm, pulling it into her chest! Iyaaaaaaaa! Her chest is lovely! Her breasts are soft like pillows! She's got the biggest chest size of any girl in the peerage, and she's also...ooh Maou, I could totally see myself being her boyfriend...she would have to try and not kill people though...but it isn't like I'm totally flawless either.

While walking, I just looked at all of the girls. Kunou-san was swinging her other hand happily, keeping her hand holding hand tightly within my grasp. Bennia-san is doing the same thing from the other side. Kurumi-chan however seems to be in deep thought.

This is kind of strange...an eerie silence. Kunou-san and Bennia-san are cool and all. But there's something about Kurumi-chan that I don't know about. She talks as if we know one another, and she says things about the past...what is it about the past? Has something happened in the past? Meh...I don't know what's happening there...

"So, when am I going to learn about what piece I am?"

I asked to no one in particular. I just wanted to break the ice, and also want to know what kind of piece I am. Everyone is secretive about it. When I bring it up, they all change it to a completely different thing.

{Well, that's a different thing Boss man. Sorry, but we can't tell you just yet. Millicas-chan is waiting for a chance to explain the Evil Pieces, and then will tell you your role.}

Again with the secrets. Damn, its like I'm getting untold because they don't want me to know! Do they have something against me!? It isn't fair! I only want to know so I can be better prepared for what's out there!

"Kunou-san, you'd tell me, right?"

Kunou-san shook her head with a cute smile on. Ugh! Even she wont tell me about it huh! That's it! I will have...no, I'm not asking Kurumi-chan. She might either tease the crap out of me, or she might even just...ugh, I don't know anymore...

I shook my head, and just looked ahead...oooh! There's Kiba-chan! Yay! A girl that I like! She's holding bags, and it seems that she looks a little tired...has she been doing lots of exercise? Not that she needs it as she is really adorable.

"Kiba-chan! Kiba-chan!" I called, smiling happily. "Kiba-chan, look here!"

She stopped in her tracks, and faced in my direction. Once seeing me, she let a smile plaster itself all over her face. That smile, sent my heart into overdrive. She's so freaking cute that it isn't even funny! What an adorable girl!

"Ara, Sakurai-kun, Kunou-chan, Bennia-san and..." When looking at Kurumi-chan, she froze on her place and her body shivered a little. "Nightmare...I-I mean, K-Kurumi-san, I didn't realize you had returned."

W-Why did she sound so frightened then? And why call her Nightmare!? Is she that scary!? She was only faced with Kurumi-chan...but that...eeeeeeh, I'm confused now. Kurumi-chan wasn't showing any aggression or anything, and smiled at Kiba-chan.

"Ara ara, Kiba-san. It seems that you're doing well?"

Kiba-chan's body shook a little, and she looked at Kurumi-chan with slight apprehension and fear...eh? I know that Kurumi-chan is kind of scary and has a nickname which is Nightmare, but there's no reason to be frightened of her...is there?

"Y-Yes, I'm doing quite well thank you Kurumi-san. Actually, I just finished picking up some orders for Buchou, and was about to head back to the clubroom...shall we all go together?"

Picking up orders for Buchou huh. I wonder what she was picking up? Must be something important if its for Buchou. Although...I don't know Buchou that well. She seems to be...a strange girl. I definitely prefer Millicas-chan though, because from what I've seen, she's kinder than Buchou. Not to say Buchou hasn't gotten any charms, but Millicas-chan is more...I like Millicas-chan more than her, no offense to her.

"Yeah! Kiba-chan, come with us!"

Kiba-chan walked closer to me, minding the glare that Kurumi-chan is giving her, and faced me with an adorable smile. From the smile, I was taken back slightly. For some reason, it reminded me of something...it was like I've seen that smile before.

"Hehe, if I'm escorted by a handsome gentleman, then I'm satisfied."

"H-Handsome gentleman huh." I smirked, cocking my head to the side. "My, I didn't think I was such a thing. But if its Kiba-chan who says that then I will take it as a compliment."

Kiba-chan wrapped her arms around my free arm (to the apparent ire of the other girls) pushing her breasts into that arm! The sensation of her oppai are great! The size, the shape, the softness!

"As you should, Sakurai-kun. Now, please guide me to my destination."

She giggled, coming closer and closer to me.

"Ara ara, are you trying to become closer to Rensuke-san, Kiba-san?"

Kiba-chan frozen (not in time hehe), and shook her body rapidly.

"I-I was just trying to know a fellow Devil...reincarnated Devil I mean. Basically, we're going to be fighting together one day, no doubt against Fallen Angels, and other enemies. So, being closer and closer to the fellow member of...erm...Nightmare..."

She started off strong, but ended up being weak. Kurumi-chan seemed satisfied with that, and held onto my arm tighter! D-Don't hold it so tight! If its her breasts, then I will seriously have a blood leak from my nose!

"Mouuuu, don't suddenly start hogging Ren-senpai all to yourselves senpai's!"

Kunou-san gave a complaint, but it was so adorable that it really should've been illegal along time ago. I could seriously hug this girl all night long! B-But, I don't mean in a weird way or anything...

{Yeah, don't hog Boss mans time like that!}

Ehehe, even though Bennia-san said it with a cute sounding voice, it didn't sound as cute as I thought it would. Maybe its because she keeps calling me 'Boss man' and until I know what that means...

"Ara ara, don't be so fussy now, or I might have to become upset."

Both girls stiffened and shook their heads violently. Kiba-chan also looked a little frightened and to be honest, I was also. Kurumi-chan has that certain quality of instilling fear onto certain people.

"W-We should go."

Agreeing with me, we all started going forward, towards the clubroom.

So, this is how it goes now. Kurumi-chan having my right arm, Kiba-chan on the left arm. With Kunou-san having a hold of my left hand, and Bennia-san on my right hand. What a lovely formation! Four cuties! And all for Ren! Hehehe, this is the best, right now!

* * *

When we made it to the clubroom...

"So, its time for the reflection week." I heard Elmen-chan say something, and it sounded serious. "Yes, once again, we're having a reflection week. Now, its time to search for the good points of the previous week...yes, lets see..."

When she said something about reflection week, I saw everyone visibly stiffen. Even Kurumi-chan stiffened...Kurumi-chan! She actually looked a little fearful! W-Wait, what's happening!? If even Kurumi-chan visibly stiffens, then I don't know what's going on!

"Ooh no...Elmen-chan's reflection week..."

Kiba-chan mumbled, giving a sad sigh.

"Elmen-chan...she's doing her reflection week again."

Kunou-san cried out, hugging me. Is there something wrong with what Elmen-chan is doing? Bennia-san just hugged me silently, and rubbed her head against my chest softly.

What is a reflection week? Do they reflect on what they've done in the past week or something? Isn't that a good thing? Yet, even though I think that, all of the girls are wearing troubled expressions.

I looked at Kurumi-chan, who was biting her lip. For even Kurumi-chan too look like that is...

"Okay, what's reflection week? Is it something bad?"

I voiced my doubt, and Kiba-chan responded with a sad sigh.

"Its Elmen-chan's reflection week. She asks everyone that's in the club what their best moment was, and what their worst moment was, and then they have to reflect on that. And Elmen-chan doesn't let you go if you can't come up with a good, valid good and bad points. I remember three weeks ago where she made Koneko-chan upset because she couldn't come up with anything."

...She actually made Koneko-chan upset because she couldn't think of anything to say? That's...awful. How could she make Koneko-chan upset because she couldn't think of anything to say?

"Hey...erm, if she's this bad, why don't you just...leave?"

I thought it would be obvious. If they don't wanna hear it, can't they just leave the area or something? Wouldn't that make sense?

"Because she's scary senpai!" Kunou-san cried with anguish, hugging me even tighter. "Kunou's scared when Elmen-chan is talking about the reflection stuff! Most of the time, Kunou can't think of anything and she becomes frightened!"

D-Damn. Kunou-san is really frightened huh. She was even sobbing slightly. What the hell is this? What has Elmen-chan done? I bent down to Kunou-sans level and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"I-Its alright Kunou-san, if you don't want to go in there, then we don't have to. Would you rather go someplace else?"

"Y-Yes senpai! Kunou doesn't want to go in there anymore! Please senpai! Can't we go someplace else!?"

Damn, I didn't think she would be so frightened...

"Y-Yeah, why don't we all go back to my place? T-That is to say that I'm not inviting you because I want four cute women in my apartment...ehehe, I mean that if you don't want to go in there..."

OPEN!

Before we had time to move, the door was burst open and what was revealed, was Elmen-chan. She had a book in her hand, and a mean look in her eyes. All of us froze the instant she looked at us. I couldn't move, and no one could either.

"Ara, it seems that you were trying to escape huh. I don't think so ladies, and gentleman. Please come inside, and allow me to hand you the booklet on your reflection."

...Okay, that was...okay. She wants to hand a booklet on our reflection huh. When hearing that, Kunou-san hugged me even tighter, and wrapped her legs around my waist! S-Shit! She's actually full body hugging me right now!

"K-Kunou-san..."

"No! Please don't make Kunou go alone senpai! She'll target Kunou as she doesn't like Kunou! She thinks Kunou is a bad girl when Kunou really isn't a bad girl! Kunou just likes being friendly and Elmen-chan hates that about Kunou!"

Ehehe, doesn't look like I'm getting out of this huh. She's got a really tight grip huh. Her legs, and arms are tightly around me, and she's even shivering. Is this Elmen-chan's reflection week really that scary?

"A-Alright, calm down Kunou-san. Don't worry, I will keep you safe from Elmen-chan. I'll be there for you, Kunou-san and make sure Elmen-chan doesn't go too far."

Kurumi-chan snickered as did Bennia-san. Kiba-chan was sweatdropping, and Elmen-chan wasn't happy about it. But before she could say anything, Kunou-san nuzzled my neck lovingly, happily resting her head on my shoulder...damn, that's too cute Kunou-san.

"Hehehe, thank you senpai! Kunou knew senpai would protect Kunou!"

I-If she becomes anymore cute, I might die of cuteness overload! I seriously will!

"Now, get inside here at once."

Elmen-chan ordered, using a serious voice. We all looked at one another, before entering the room. I had to of course carry Kunou-san, since she wouldn't let go. But I don't mind, as she's light, and adorable.

Once entering the room, I saw a down Koneko-chan, Ise-kun looked like he was ready to claw out his own throat. Akeno-san had depressed eyes, and Buchou looks like she's losing the will to live. As for Millicas-chan, she's looking very down right now.

"H-Hey, everyone."

They look up, and focused on me...its kind of like the life has been drained from them. Ooh Maou, is it really so bad that they have to sit through this reflection of Elmen-chan's?

Although, when Millicas-chan saw Kunou-san in my arms, her eyes sharpened quite considerably. No, it was more like her eyes were getting more and more angry. W-Whats that about?

"I better go and sit down."

From behind me, Kiba-chan goes forward, sitting down next to Koneko-chan. Bennia-san goes past me as well, and sits next to Millicas-chan, who eyes aren't off me. No, its more accurate to say that she hasn't taken her eyes off Kunou-san in the slightest.

Kurumi-chan lightly ran her hand down my back, before going past me. For a second or so, I could've sworn that she was going to grope me or something. But she didn't, and she sat next to Kiba-chan, who visibly stiffened.

"Get inside."

Elmen-chan once again gave me an order, and I walked in slightly. Kunou-san, never letting her grip die off, kept mumbling things in my ear, about her not being taken by Elmen-chan.

"Rensuke-senpai, p-please sit here."

Millicas-chan patted the free side of her on the couch, giving me a dazzling smile.

I went over to Millicas-chan and sat beside her, and Kunou-san was placed onto my lap! Shit! Now I've gotten a Loli on my lap! A genuine Loli sat on my lap! Geez, and even Ise-kun snickering and mouthing 'Lolicon Prince' towards me! Piss off baka!

Actually, I kind of like this...it isn't that bad. And her snuggling up to me is really adorable. I couldn't help but notice that Kunou-san was even getting really comfortable on my lap, and looks like she might fall asleep any second.

As soon as I sat down, Millicas-chan wrapped her arms around my arm, and put her head on my shoulder.

"M-Millicas-chan, is something wrong?"

"N-No senpai. I just missed you today...hehe, it feels like I'm getting more and more attached to senpai each day." I blushed, as she looked at Kunou-san. "Also, Kunou. There's no reason to bother your senpai and sit on h-his lap...besides, that's really personal and if you..."

She couldn't finish as Kunou-san just wriggled around and shook her head. Who knew that Loli fox was really clingy?

"No! Kunou isn't moving! Elmen-chan is doing her scary business again! Kunou doesn't wanna be frightened again!"

"B-But Kunou, if you sit on senpai's lap when even I haven't sat on his lap before..." Millicas-chan put on a jealous face, and with matching eyes, I couldn't help but feel a little giddy at it. "...A-Anyway, senpai. Are you okay? After the Fallen Angels this morning...I'm so sorry that you keep getting targeted."

Laced with concern, she asked me with a sad face. Responding to that, I adopted a smile, to elevate her worries.

"N-No, it isn't your fault...but Millicas-chan, I need to know how to fight, you know? I know its only been a number of days, but I seem to be getting more and more unwanted attention."

No way I could've put it then, wouldn't of sounded offending. But I needed to tell her, in fear that I would be targeted even more. That's when Millicas-chan showed a more upset face, giving me a cute expression.

"Yes, that's right. I'm already in the middle of thinking of a training regime for you, senpai. I realize senpai wishes to get stronger, so I've been doing training planning for you. We'll of course have to work on your stamina, and see what kind of fighter you are. And of course, we'll have to find a good way of using your Sacred Gear."

"Hehe, that's all I want Millicas-chan. As long as I can defend myself and others in the future."

That's all I want after all. To be able to defend myself and other people from certain people. Fallen Angels, and other creatures. But her face is telling me that she's taking it as seriously as I am.

"Yes, until then I will love senpai's front side...w-wait, I mean wont leave senpai's side! Ehehe, love...ehehe, I didn't mean love senpai! Just leave! W-Wait, I wasn't telling you to leave! I was just saying that I wont leave senpai, ever. But of course that doesn't mean I don't love senpai as he's my important servant...but when I say love, I don't mean as in romantically, but that doesn't mean senpai isn't attractive...ooh crap! Senpai, I mean you're really handsome and kind and would be the perfect boyfriend! B-Boyfriend!? I didn't mean to say that senpai! Please-"

I put a finger to her lips, to silence her freak out. She really is a weird girl. She can talk for Japan.

"I get it Millicas-chan, thank you."

Her face turned crimson, and she nodded her head softly.

"N-No, don't worry. I don't want senpai to disappear after all. So, giving training to fight against Fallen Angels and Angels, is a good thing, right senpai?"

I nodded, and petted her head. Her face turned even more crimson and she nuzzled against my hand. W-Why does she have to be so darn cute? Is it something to do with these Gremory girls?

"And, while we're on the subject of Fallen Angels." Buchou brought up, looking at Ise-kun. "Ise, don't ever go close to the Church again." She warned to my annoyance. "To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the Nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light. Even the Fallen Angels might've been around, looking for an excuse to spear you."

She's talking to him as if he's a freaking child. I knew that she would say something, but to talk to him like that is...it really pisses me off. I can't see why she can talk to him as if he's a child...

And when she said something about the Angels. So, an Angel would attack a Devil if they're guiding a Sister to a Church? No, in myths, Angels are supposed to be the good guys, and Devils are the bad guys.

I can't say for the Fallen Angels right now, since they seem to attack me. But when looking at Kalawarner's eyes, I could tell that she was thinking about what Kurumi-chan and I were saying...probably more so my words than Kurumi-chan's actually. Since Kurumi-chan was just threatening her.

While I was thinking about it, she continued with a harsh tone.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

She called his name, and he lifted his head up as if he's done something wrong...when he hasn't, really.

"Y-Yes."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

She's talking to him as if he's done something horrid. He isn't stupid and he knows what he shouldn't of done, but I don't think he's done something that's really so terrible. Actually, I think its quite admirable.

He helped a Nun, and if that's bad, then what's good? Ise-kun told me about this Nun...Argento...erm...something or other and from what he said, she was apparently a good soul, who wouldn't harm a fly. And it seems that Kurumi-chan was correct in the respect that she has a Sacred Gear. Some healing thing apparently.

And she's saying things like you're going to die, and that you're going to return to nothing. Its times like this that I'm thankful that Millicas-chan is my Master...erm, rather my King than Buchou is. She'd put it more nicely, and wouldn't say anything like this. And I'm not letting her get away with it...

"Please don't senpai."

Seeing my frustration and my willingness to say something, Millicas-chan put her hand on my thigh, and gently calmed me.

"B-But she can't..."

"I...I know that Onee-sama is blunt, and...she has good intentions. I know she seems to be saying these things spitefully, and even a little cockily, but Onee-sama only has Hyoudou-senpai's best interests at heart. If you would have lead the Nun girl to the Church, I would've been frightened for your safely as well."

"Yeah, I know. And I know that if even a single thing disastrous happens, it could cause an imbalance of the factions, which is a bad thing. But she could put it better in the future, you know? He's a teenager, not a child."

When I said it, I saw that she was giving me an annoyed expression...hmph, she can look at me like that all she wants. If she wants peoples respects, she has to earn it, like Millicas-chan has done with me. She's done so much for me, and she's always defending me, and she never talks down to me as if I'm a child or stupid. If I had been placed in Rias-senpai's peerage, I would've been against her, until she earned my respect. Ise-kun just follows her because...well, she has a huge bust. If he saw how she is really treating him, then he'd be pissed as well.

Kurumi-chan's expression was that of a slight sadistic nature, also she seemed to be having a laugh to herself, hearing what I said. Elmen-chan also wore an expression close to Kurumi-chan's, albeit it was slightly less sadistic touch. Kunou-san whispered "Senpai is so right." within my ear, and Bennia-san was giving me the thumbs up sign.

Well well well, even Millicas-chan's peerage are on my side. They seem to see sense, and if I look carefully, even Akeno-san and Kiba-chan are nodding to what I said. Koneko-chan wasn't showing a expression, but her eyes are telling me that she was happy with what I said.

Millicas-chan shot a dark look towards Buchou, who huffed slightly and looked away from me, crossing her arms. Then, she looked at Ise with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Ise, I got too heated then. I was only concerned, and your friend is right. I should've talked to you like an equal, rather than someone who was a child. Just, from now on, be careful."

"Yes, Buchou."

It seemed that it ended on good terms, and she apologized, so I will let it go for now. In the future though, she says anything deameaning, and I'm calling her out on it. I don't care if she's a high class Devil, in this school, she's the same as everyone else. I don't care if she's a Princess or whatever, to me she's just a girl like everyone else. Respect is earned, not just demanded from the get go. She should take a page out of Millicas-chan's books. She has more than earned my respect already.

Millicas-chan then looked up at me with cute eyes.

"You were right senpai, Onee-sama could word it better, and I'm glad you defended your friend. And I'm also glad that Onee-sama apologized. But that was partly thanks to you and your loyalty to your friend. It means that you truly are loyal to the people that you respect."

She so gets it. I knew that Millicas-chan would get it. Its like we're on the same wavelength or something. How could she understand such a thing? She really is bright and on the ball huh.

"Exactly, I'm glad that you think that. And of course I'm loyal. As long as you have my respect, I will go to the ends of the earth for you, and do everything I can to help you the best I can."

"Of course! I knew senpai would be special and kind hearted like that!"

As soon as she said that, Akeno-san came forward, smiling like the beauty she is.

"Ara ara, it seems that all of the heated argument has gone away. Although, some of it was really...exhilarating." When saying that, Akeno-san gave me a look that was so cute, and slightly sadistic as well. "Buchou, Millicas-sama. We've received two orders to hunt from the Arch Duke."

"Two?"

Buchou asked, as Millicas-chan stood up, and cheered.

"Yes! That means, I can teach Rensuke-senpai about the Evil Pieces and we get to hunt which some of my more...battle oriented peerage members love doing."

I cocked my head.

"Millicas-chan, when you say hunting...?"

She faced me, and beamed cutely.

"Senpai, we're going to hunt a Stray Devil."

"Stray Devil...?"

She only smiled, and did a peace sign towards me.

"Yay! We missed Elmen-chan's reflection week!"

Kunou-san certainly seemed spirited, and Elmen-chan seemed down. Ehehehe, I hope something of this reflection week doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

 **[Outskirts of Kuoh]**

Stray Devil.

That was a word that was going around in my head for awhile. The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its Master. They leave their Master, and cause mayhem in other areas. Either the Master, or the Devils that are in charge of the town the Stray Devils happen to be in, are ordered to eliminate these Devils.

That's what a Stray Devil is. And in a certain area of Kuoh, that's outside the town, a Stray Devil has been luring people. Every night for the past couple of days, according to what the intel said. It also eats people, which is scary, since Kurumi-chan kept saying things like that.

So Millicas-chan, myself, Elmen-chan, Kunou-san (who's holding my hand tightly), Kurumi-chan (who's dressed in that gothic lolita outfit again) and Bennia-san came to this area outside Kuoh.

"Ooh yeah, the smell of blood~ Personally I would prefer a certain someone's, but this will satisfy me as well."

Elmen-chan...looks satisfied right now. She's even showing a sunny disposition. Geez, you shouldn't say things like that, as it is very scary. You shouldn't like the smell of blood. And what was that about a certain someone's? She doesn't want to actually draw blood from a person, right?

"Ewwww, this smell isn't good Elmen-chan. It makes me feel quite sick."

Kunou-san covered her nose, and gave a displeased face. At least she's normal. Smelling blood isn't good Elmen-chan

"Actually, I like the smell of fresh blood in the evening. Especially after a good meal ufufufu~ Say Rensuke-san, are you excited at smelling blood right now?"

A-And once again, Kurumi-chan is scaring me. Why do these girls find it fun to scare me? I haven't done anything to them, yet they are saying blood smells delicious and lovely...when it isn't.

"E-Ehe...not really."

I gave an uneven laugh and replied like that. Hearing it though, Kurumi-chan's features turned to a sideways pout.

"Ooh? Why not? You always liked a good kill in the evening~"

"I've never killed anyone, nor do I like the idea of killing people. It doesn't appeal to me Kurumi-chan."

"That's what you say now~"

"That's what I'm always going to say~"

I mimicked her childishness, and answered with a slight smile. On the inside though, I was shivering a little. She seemed serious about what she said. I can't think that I would love killing...its immoral.

{Kurumi-senpai, don't scare Boss man now~ He's a newbie Devil after all, he hasn't had the experience that we've had.}

At last. A voice of reason! Bennia-san is literally a good girl right now! Kurumi-chan turned her nose up at Bennia-san, who rolled her eyes and got out her...scythe. That thing looks deadly right now.

"Alright senpai. Today, you'll see how Devils fight. While you wont be participating, you'll see how each of my servants fight, and see if there's a style that would fit you, and if you might want to delve into that style."

"Alright, so now we're talking!"

Yes! I can learn to fight from hereon out!

"Hehe, that we are senpai. I'll also explain the traits of the servants to you."

"The traits...I think you said something about that before? It has to do with the pieces of the Evil Pieces right? The Bishop and Pawn and whatever else there is."

She nodded, and edged closer to me, slightly giving Kunou-san an annoyed expression. But that expression was then nullified as she gently grasped my hand...why is she grasping my hand?

"That's exactly it senpai. Now onto the history of the Devils..."

She then went onto explain the history and the Evil Pieces and Rating Games. She didn't tell me the traits of each piece, but I had a pretty good idea on what was what. There are some pieces I'm not so sure about, but I will learn soon enough. She also said that because she isn't old enough, she hasn't participated in a Rating Game yet, and maybe she wont for sometime. But I got the feeling that something else was going on there. She seemed to be thinking about something deeply when it was mentioned...meh, maybe she wants to play in one.

After her explanation, my mind kept getting drawn to my piece. She's told me that the Evil Pieces are based on chess and that. But she's never told me what piece I actually am. If its such a secret...why? Why would it be a secret...?

"Okay Millicas-chan, what's my piece? And what's my role exactly? You've been secrective for awhile now..." It was then I saw that everyone was snickering at me...don't snicker! "And while we're on it, everyone stop laughing at me! I'm something awful aren't I!?"

"Hehe, sorry senpai. I've been meaning to explain about it, but I wouldn't know how you'd take it. I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. So senpai, the piece you are is-"

She trailed off there, and I knew the reason why.

We had found it.

A Stray Devil. I could feel it approaching, despite me being new to this and all.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground. This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice scares me. Even that smell that the girls were talking about is getting stronger, and I can smell it.

Ewww, like Kunou-san said, its disgusting. I had to even cover my nose with my sleeve because it was that gross. I didn't want to look at where that smell was coming from, because I know its going to be something disgusting.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Millicas-chan announced, giving off a slight killing intent, yet hasn't let go of my hand. Even in situations like this, she wants to hold my hand huh.

The next thing I knew, I had turned around fully and saw that...ooh Maou. I wish I hadn't turned around now.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands, maybe they could be called lances. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. The monster looks to be around 5 metres tall. If standing on her hind legs, it would most likely be twice as tall.

"Leaving your Masters side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Maou-sama Sirzechs-sama, I will gladly eliminate you!"

Sirzechs-sama...Maou-sama...? Didn't she say that her Otou-sama was a Maou-sama? Does that mean that this Sirzechs-sama is really her...Otou-sama? I'll have to ask her later, if I remember.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

"Hmph, you're certainly speaking in a stylish manner. Bennia."

{Yes!}

As soon as Millicas-chan gave the order, Bennia-san sped off in speeds I couldn't even conceive of. She was literally like a bullet. Too fast for someone with my eyes. If I didn't see her speed off then, I wouldn't of believed it.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

Maybe it was a dumb question, but I'm concerned for Bennia-san.

Kunou-san stroked my hand softly, giving me a cute smile.

"Its okay senpai. Bennia-chan is really skilled. To be honest, anyone of us here could elliminate that Devil, but Millicas-chan is trying to teach you the traits of the servants, by seeing rather than hearing."

Makes sense. Seeing is believing after all. And Millicas-chan isn't showing any fear, and is remaining completely calm. I guess that if she was a threat, everyone would be tense.

"Rensuke-senpai, I will continue the lecture from before." She said, in a serious tone. So totally different to how she usually is. "Bennia's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Just like Millicas-chan said, Bennia-san's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow her movements with my eyes. She was insanely fast. She was even leaving afterimages, I believe they are called. The monster is using its spears to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit. Of course, if something that massive could hit a small and slender girl like Bennia-san, then I'd be doomed.

"And Bennia's ultimate weapon is that scythe. Which is also called Death Scythe."

Bennia-san suddenly stopped, and held up this so-called Death Scythe. From the moon, light bounced off the blade of the scythe, giving an eerie feeling to anyone that was around.

The next moment, Bennia-san disappeared again, and then the monster released a howl. When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound and splatters across the ground.

"This is Bennia's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and scythe skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

She's the fastest Knight huh. She was really fast. Something I couldn't even keep up with. But...if she was that fast, and Kurumi-chan was fast as well. Does that mean she is as fast as Kurumi-chan? Or is she faster than Kurumi-chan? Or, is Kurumi-chan faster than Bennia-san.

"So basically, she's very fast, but she isn't so good in defence, right kohai?"

I made a guess, basing it on what I witnessed. She's fast, so she wouldn't have to worry about defence, meaning that is what she lacks.

"That's exactly it senpai. Bennia is good at fast attacks, but defence is...well, suffice to say that as long as Bennia is faster than her enemy, she's going to be alright. Fortunately, I've never met anyone who is as fast as Bennia, with some exceptions though. Kiba-senpai is...I think they're as fast as each other."

She said with a proud voice. Millicas-chan is really serious right now, that its actually...awesome. She's really cute when she's serious. But she said about Kiba-chan? She must be a Knight as well.

Bennia-san stopped there, holding her scythe in front of her. Is she an idiot? She's standing right in front of the enemy in a relaxed position. She is so going to get attacked if she just stays there like that.

But as I was about to berate her for it, I saw a shadow go past me, rushing towards the enemy.

"E-Elmen-chan!"

Yeah, its Elmen-chan! She does realized that there is a difference in height right!? If that thing lifts its legs up, and stomps, she's going to be crushed! She must be high or something if she's doing things like this!

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU, YOU LITTLE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!"

The monster released a howl, and as expected, it lifted up its large tree trunk like leg, and brought it down! When I was about to go and stop her, Millicas-chan put out her palm.

"Its okay senpai." She assured. "Elmen is my Rook."

I watched in astonishment as Elmen-chan's small body wasn't crushed at all. Instead, she actually managed to lift up that grotesque monster, above her head!

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Elmen. It can't crush her."

"Wow, so that's what a Rook can do. So, basically she's like a fist fighter that can obliterate things with her fists, and she's also good with the defence as well. But with the weakness...I guess its speed huh."

Definitely, someone I need to watch out for. If she can punch things into Oblivion, its something I need to be on the lookout for.

"That's right senpai. She's pretty tough, and added onto her explosive personality, she's the best Rook although like with most Rooks, the speed is an issue. They have overwhelming power, but if they can't hit their target, then...but Elmen is everyday learning more and more, and is becoming faster."

Elmen-chan looked up at the monster, and grinned.

"Now, its time for you to fucking fly!"

BANG!

Elmen-chan, like the power of a train, punched the monster upwards. Elmen-chan didn't stop there, as she jumped up, and grabbed it by the head, and swung it around. The speed she's going at is neck breaking.

"Hyaaa!"

She did a number of flips, before throwing the enemy onto the ground, and she landed in front of it with a wink for me...why is she winking at me like that?

"And that's how its done~"

So said Elmen-chan in a happy voice.

"Next is Kurumi."

Ooh Maou, its Kurumi-chan. She isn't going to eat this Stray Devil is she? Because I don't want to see that. She was a scary ass girl back when she fought the Fallen Angels. Now she's going to be fighting.

"Ara ara, so this is me now? Millicas-san, you don't want me to kill this one, right?"

"Correct. Please just deal some damage."

"As you wish."

Kurumi-chan took a step forward, getting out her flintlock, and her musket. Not what I would expect a Devil to use if I'm honest. But Kurumi-chan walked forward, a happy step in her walking.

"Now to explain the Bishop." Millicas-chan continued the conversation. "Kurumi is my Bishop. Kurumi has the power to manipulate time. She can slow it, stop it, reverse it, speed it up, and some more applications. Kurumi uses the power of the Bishop to enhance these traits."

"Enhance?"

I asked as Kurumi-chan got out her flintlock, pointing it at her head.

"Ara ara, its time to speed things up."

That clock appeared behind Kurumi-chan and she shot herself in the head, then, she pointed her flintlock at the monster. The monsters breasts...gained a magic circle each and from the tips, shots of magical power came out.

Kurumi-chan, using her enhanced speed, manoeuvred her body out of the way of the monsters attacks. The monsters body shook slightly as Kurumi-chan's face showed a distorted smile.

"And its time for you to freeze."

Once again, the flintlock and the clock glowed in unison. Then, she pulled the trigger and a bullet came out of it. It was black and made me shiver. Due to the damage it had been dealt with before by Bennia-san and Elmen-chan, the monster had no choice but to let the bullet hit it dead on.

"The Bishop gains enhanced magical powers, which they can use to do a multitude of spells. Healing, offensively and defensively. However the more powerful the spell, the more magical power that's expended."

Kurumi-chan walked forward, and pointed her musket at the monsters first leg. A fearless smile appeared on her face.

"Ara ara, you're a bad girl. But you still have legs...what should I do about that?"

BANG!

Ooh! As soon as she pulled the trigger, a large blast came out of her musket, and it blew off one of its legs! Blood gushed out of the now open space where its leg USED to be! She blew off the monsters leg!

"Kurumi's specialty is time manipulation. But her musket is mainly used for dealing damage. She can also use it as an offensive melee weapon should she need it, although Kurumi is more of a long range fighter. Generally, she uses it to fire blasts of demonic power and other powers as well."

So that's what Kurumi-chan is huh. She's a long range magical power user. But she is good at using her musket to hit people with, with enough force to completely blow away her opponents.

"Ara ara, it seems you have another leg~" Kurumi-chan's face has a face on that seems to be draped in sexual desire, and sadism. "Its alright though, I shall make the numbers more balanced."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Damn it. She's really going for it too much now huh. She's blown off not only the legs, but also left massive holes in its torso, and shoulders. She's even blown off the monsters breasts. And through all of that, Kurumi-chan's face was that of pleasure. She was really getting off on shooting this Stray Devil. There's even lots of blood gushing out, painting the ground red.

For a minute or so, I watched a rather gruesome scene. Kurumi-chan was having fun, and I was looking on with fear and apprehension. Even the other members were shaking slightly from the display.

Eventually though, she stopped, and spun on her heels, showing that ever so scary sinister smile.

"Millicas-san, this ones boring. I'm not having any fun now. She's not even worth eating. Someone else can do something." Kurumi-chan walked over to me, and hugged me, putting her head on my chest, her breasts crushing themselves onto my stomach! "I will admit that it was slightly arousing when you watched me with intense eyes."

A-Arousing when I was watching!? S-She can't say things like that and have a normal face on!

"A-Ah, right...erm...this...there wouldn't be a point...I will tell you about Kunou in a minute." Millicas-chan was sweatdropping, and glaring at the latched on Kurumi-chan and Kunou-san who was still holding my hand tightly. She then walked forward, standing in front of the monster. "Do you have any last words?"

She was so cold then. A huge contrast to what she's usually like.

"...Kill me...please..."

Its even begging for death...Kurumi-chan, you've basically destroyed this enemy in body and mind. That's some scary idea to accept.

"Then, die."

Again, I was stunned by her reply. So cold and unforgiving.

A gigantic black mass of demonic power is shot out from Millicas-chan's palms. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic power devours the monster's body. When the demonic power disappears, so did the monster's body. There wasn't even any traces left of that monster. Nothing. Not even a spec was left.

That's the power of Millicas-chan.

A power that can erase anything from existence. What a thing. Even the coldness in the air is slowly dissipating, along with the smell of death that lingered within the area.

However, Millicas-chan...

I didn't think my cute Millicas-chan could have such a coldness in her voice and such a power to erase things from this world without a trace. If I didn't know any better, then I would say that she's even more cold that Kurumi-chan. But I could see it in her eyes.

She didn't like it.

It was obviously for someone like me. She didn't like killing, but she knew she had too. She killed the Stray Devil, and looked unhappy about it. Seeing her face like that was an unpleasant sight.

For some reason, my body moved closer to hers, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"S-Senpai, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing. I just thought that you did a great job and deserved a hug."

I lied. I didn't really want to say the truth, because the truth is...she just killed and hated it. And I hated it that she hated it.

"O-Oh, thank you very much senpai. I do what I can."

She was blushing, and rested her head on my shoulder, snuggling in happily. I stroked the back of her head, running my fingers through her long hair. I love her hair, its always so soft.

"Hehe, you did very well, Millicas-chan."

"Thank you! Also senpai, I will explain Kunou now. Kunou, is my Pawn. A Pawn has the power of promotion. Kunou can become any piece other than the King with either my permission, or a place where I designate enemy territory. Meaning, she can become the Knight, Bishop, Rook, or Queen. And lastly the Queen."

"The Queen..."

I mumbled, and she gave a nod.

"Yes, the Queen. The Queen has the power of Knight, Rook, and Bishop. The Queen is the most balanced, as well as the most powerful piece. The Queen actually is the second in command, if you think of it on terms as a fighting force. The King, me, being the leader, and the Queen being the vice leader."

So that's the Queen. The Queen is the leader and...wait.

Who's the Queen?

Kurumi-chan is the Bishop, Kunou-san is the Pawn, Bennia-san is the Knight and Elmen-chan is the Rook. Millicas-chan is the King, so who's the Queen? I've mentioned everyone in the peerage...

Ooh, I just got a sinking feeling...

A feeling within the pit of my stomach...

"I'm going to regret this, but what piece am I Millicas-chan? Am I a Rook? Knight? Bishop? Pawn?"

She turned to me, and poked her fingers together shyly.

"Y-You see. When reincarnating you, I couldn't use any of my pieces except for one. Your talents, were too high for the remaining Pawns I had. You, are my most important piece senpai."

"S-So...a Rook right...?"

I cried, already guessing what piece I was. I could see it on the others smirking faces as well. But there might be a sliver of hope...just a tiny sliver of hope. Any would do...

"Rensuke-senpai..." Everyone was smirking, and Millicas-chan was smiling. "...You, are my most adorable Queen! You're my most important Queen who I will cherish forever and ever!"

FLASH!

At the same time, I learned the truth, everyone's phones (bar Millicas-chan's and Kunou-sans) went off, flashing at me! D-Don't tell me that they just took a picture of that!?

And what was Millicas-chan saying? I'm her most adorable Queen!? That's not what I want to be known as! I'm Millicas' most important adorable Queen! It fills me with no pride whatsoever. While I know that technically, I'm the strongest piece, being the Queen seems...

"Why did you three take pictures of me then!?"

[To savour the moment.]

W-Why are they in tandem with one another!?

"W-What the hell!?" I cried, rubbing my eyes with my sleeves. "Y-You didn't have to answer at the same time! And what's with the smirking faces girls!? If I'm your Queen, you should..." Ooh Maou, even saying that made me sound like a girl. "...as your second in command, you shouldn't make fun of me! I'm just a boy, not someone you can make fun of!"

"Sorry, Rensuke-san. But it is a funny life savouring moment. The expression on your face, was so cute. Seeing your life being brought down around you filled me up with desire like no other."

Kurumi-chan's face puffed out, and she suppressed a laugh. Bennia-san was downright laughing at me, and Elmen-chan was laughing dirtily. This is not funny! I don't see the comical side to it!

"Ooh Rensuke-senpai, there's no need to cry about it." Millicas-chan comforted, giving me a big hug. "Truthfully, I was only able to use my Queen to revive you. It means, that you have an extreme amount of talent."

An extreme amount of talent...I have an extreme amount of talent...

"My Queen, shall I fetch you your corset and your midnight tea?"

That blonde Loli...I knew she would get me with something...

"THAT'S IT ELMEN-CHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET PUNISHED!"

I yelled, and rushed her. She giggled and ran away as well!

"Mwhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahaha! Come and get me then Queen boy~!"

She teased, giving me a dirty peace sign! I'm not holding back anymore! She's going to get punished for her evilness! She's going to get the telling off of a lifetime!

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DON'T CALL ME QUEEN BOY!"

"THEN BOY QUEEN WILL HAVE TO DO!"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Damn this Loli was fast. She is able to outrun me, and tease me at the same time. She keeps taking pictures of me and threatening to send them! She's going to ruin me this Loli! How can I keep this life going!?

"Rensuke-senpai! Come here for a second!"

I stopped, and looked at Millicas-chan. She gestured me over and I walked over calmly.

"What is it?"

She leaned up, giving me a bright red face. I was suspicious on what she was doing, until I saw her head go near my face. Millicas-chan puckered her lips, and gave me a kiss...on the cheek!

"I know that Rensuke-senpai will be the best Queen. And that was for putting up with the others harsh comments."

My face turned crimson, like her beautiful hair. S-She kissed my cheek...that was...that kiss was...she actually gave my kiss a cheek...for reasons I can't fathom...

"Y-Yeah...I will definitely become the best Queen for you. A-And...that was..."

I couldn't even finish it. Somehow, I don't mind being a Queen right now. I just got a kiss from Millicas-chan. Granted it was on my cheek. But a kiss on the cheek is a kiss on the cheek, and I will take that.

"Queen boy got a girl King kiss on the cheek~!"

"Ara ara, the girl King gave the boy Queen a kiss on the cheek~"

{Hehehe~ The Boss Queen man got a little lip action on the cheek from Millicas-chan~!}

I've had enough! They're all picking on me and it isn't fair!

"THATS IT! ELMEN-CHAN! KURUMI-CHAN! BENNIA-SAN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET PUNISHED!"

They all laughed at me as I gave chase! They ruined the moment then! I was enjoying the kiss on the cheek and its aftermath! And now they're laughing at me with intense belly laughs.

"Hehe, how was kissing senpai's cheek, Millicas-chan?"

Kunou-san asked as I was half listening.

"Senpai's cheek was definitely the best, Kunou. Maybe one day...the lips..."

I didn't hear the rest after "Maybe one day." as I moved too far away from them. I chased the girls that were screaming "QUEEN BOY! QUEEN BOY!" at the top of their lungs. When I get to them, they're going to wish that they never crossed me!

So the night, pretty much ended up as the same as the began...absolutely terrible! Why can't my life be normal!? Is it too much to ask!?

* * *

 **End chapter! So Ren's learned that he's the Queen! And a little of a (hopefully) insight to his personality. Meaning, he will call people out if they're being unreasonable (from his perspective anyway) and how unsure he is about being a Devil. Unlike Ise, he isn't as accepting of the idea of being a Devil and involved with the supernatural. Plus there is a deeper reason for that which will be explored in the future.**

 **Not much to add this time, except that Ise's mothers name is going to be...Kasane! The reason? Well, she just looked like that to me and a reviewer gave me the suggestion, and I liked it so, yeah! And you're probably wondering about Ise's dad in this...well, it will be revealed in time~**

 **So, the harem for Ren is pretty complete now. Maybe one or two additions, most likely Gabriel. And yeah, the harem might be big, but all girls will get screen time, a good amount of screen time at that if that was anyone's fears and most of them are plot point characters for him, and are involved with his past. So erm...until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Griselda Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, that's character development my friend~ But yeah, last chapter was setting up future chapters, especially with certain dialogues, Kurumi being one of the main dialogues. And yup! He would freak out about that lol~ And yup, they're in the harem~ For Ise's dad, I wont spoil anything just yet hehe~**

 **Hellspam; Don't worry, Kurumi and the other members of Millicas' peerage will be showing their stuff not far into the future. And how did you know that was my plan? But seriously, Akeno and Ren will be bonding in that way, and other ways as well.**

 **Akito the Destroyer; Hehe, you really don't like the idea of Ise and Griselda huh. But making Jeanne an Angel wouldn't be such a bad idea. Always thought her character was underestimated. And yeah, Ren's going through it tough huh, even more so in this chapter.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! And I'll be adding Gabriel, not sure on the other two. And here's the next chapter!**

 **Jugar38; Thank you! and Kunou is too adorable! She is like a shy girlfriend already! Although she was frightened of Elmen. And I'm quite in a similar situation to you, although I'm not that tall. And yup, that's Kurumi's english voice actress. And as always thank you!**

 **Guest 1; I haven't decided yet for that girl. Xuelan, I'm not sure about. She might be, but since I'm not on volume 2 yet, I have sometime to decide hehe.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. If not for this story, maye for another story of mine.**

 **Baron; Sounds like a good idea.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Anna, is awesome. Just look her up. Its easier that way than explaining her. She's from Shimoneta. And I don't know how to answer that second one, because I always thought that they were. And no, I haven't watched it sorry. Been meaning too, just not had a chance.**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Yeah, that would be funny alright~**

 **Freackshock; If not this story, maybe another one. I wouldn't know how to add her to this one. But in the future I will use her.**

 **Yami-Guy; Yep, all those possibilities. And for that, he doesn't know its his past. He basically thinks Kurumi is having a weird joke with him, considering she keeps saying she's going to eat him, he just thinks she's just got a weird sense of humour. And he wouldn't think he would be able to kill people like that, but it will change as the story goes on.**

 **Guest 3; All three of them are good ideas. If I don't use them for this story, I definitely will in the future.**

 **Guest 4; I'm a persona fan too, and will be doing a story of that in the future. Yeah, she could be an Anti-Devil weapon or something made to also serve Ren for some reason I've yet to think of hehe.**

 **Ran; That she is! And cool, I might add her! And there will be more of Kunou, Bennia and Elmen soon!**

 **With those, lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Fallen Angels cometh**

The night after the hunting of that Stray, I was in the clubroom with Kiba-chan. Everyone else had left the room to do their contracts or to just go home. I had just finished one, and was ready to go home.

That's when Kiba-chan stopped me.

"S-Say Sakurai-kun, what is your Longinus anyway? Buchou and the other members have been curious and heard that you got a Longinus...so erm, what is it called? And what does it do exactly?"

Hmmmm, I guess it doesn't matter if I tell her, right? We're friends and all.

"Hehe, you're quite inquisitive huh." I chuckled, as she moved closer to me on the couch. "Its alright, I'll tell you. I got the Longinus Dimension Lost, which can block attacks and teleport things. Isn't that pretty cool?"

"Yes, that does seem to be useful. But for a Longinus, it isn't exactly..."

I knew where she was going with it, and I can't say that I disagree with her unspoken doubt.

"Yeah, I know. It isn't exactly the fighting Longinus I was expecting. But have no fear, I will become the first known user to me, to become able to use that Longinus in order to fight! As if I'm going to be the defender of the group!"

I've already made up my mind. I'm not going to become such a weakling in the future. I'm going to become Millicas-chan's strongest piece. That's what the Queen is supposed to be, isn't it!? Doesn't that mean I have to become the strongest Queen!?

"Haha, that's the spirit Sakurai-kun! Yes, if its Sakurai-kun with his imagination, then anything is possible."

"Yes, that's true enough. By the way Kiba-chan, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, and again inched closer, brushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"Of course Sakurai-kun. Ask me anything. As you're Millicas-sama's most important servant, I will answer anything you could possibly want to know, if I know of it of course."

"Right...erm, I remember that you said you had a Sacred Gear. What is it exactly?"

She cocks her head to the side, before sticking out her hand. For a second or so, noting happened, until a single sword flashed into the room. The sword looks like a European fashion. The sword is also giving off a familiar presence or is it pressure?

...Hmmm, strange indeed.

"This is my Sacred Gear. Its called Sword Birth. I'm able to make any type of demonic sword that I can possibly think of. Fire, ice, lightning and so forth. Although some are harder to make than others."

...She's got a freaking sword maker Sacred Gear!? Isn't that better than my dumb Longinus!? She could slice and dice and serve on rice! That's something awesome! I wish that I was born with that type of Sacred Gear!

"O-Oh, that's crap that is!"

"I-Its crap!?"

Oopps, maybe I shouldn't of said it like that. Yeah, I wish I didn't say it was crap, huh. She seems upset that I said her Sacred Gear is crap. I didn't mean it like that. I should think about it.

"I-I didn't mean crap as in bad! I was only saying that you got a kickass Sacred Gear, and I'm stuck with the useless Longinus." I attempted to make her feel better and petted her head. "You got a cool Sacred Gear, and I got a Sacred Gear that can't do anything other than block peoples attacks. Doesn't that mean that I wont be fighting like the rest of you?"

"Not really. It just means you can rely on other powers. If this Longinus isn't a fighting one, then use it as its primary intended focus. It has the ability to block attacks right?" I nodded, and she smiled adorably. "Then use it like that. If you can become someone that can't be touched, then all you have to do is develop attack powers. With the group that Millicas-sama has, I wouldn't be surprised if you become just as...erm, battle ready than Buchou group are."

From her words, I felt better. But something was nagging at me. She was saying something about being more battle ready than they are. Does that mean that they're weaker than Millicas-chan's group?

"Kiba-chan...which peerage between Gremory girls is stronger at this current time?"

I don't want to say that either is stronger. I've heard the opinions of Elmen-chan and Kurumi-chan. But they would of course say that our group is stronger than Buchou's. But seeing it from a different perspective would be better.

"Without a shadow of a doubt, it would be Millicas-sama's team."

"O-Oh." I was taken back by the words, and cocked my head. "Is it really such a case?"

"It is." She nodded. "Because of people like Kurumi-san, Millicas-sama's team is currently stronger than Rias-Buchou's. Buchou's team aren't slouches or anything. But Millicas-sama's Otou-sama is a very power Devil, and she inherited the power from her Otou-sama. She's stronger than Buchou. But Millicas-sama lacks confidence and that holds her back sometimes."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "She does seem to the type that suffers with self confidence, although she seems to be getting more and more confident as time goes on."

That's what I think anyway. She's always doubting herself, and blames herself for my problems. That's going to change from now on! I'm going to make sure that she doesn't feel bad about anything again!

"That's certainly true. But I think that being Sirzechs-sama's daughter is going to be tough. Especially with the expectations of the Underworld have for her. And even Buchou has expectations from her niece. Added onto the fact that she has...erm, never mind."

She has something? What does she have exactly?

"She has what?"

At that, Kiba-chan stayed silent and de-summoned her sword, making it disappear.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway Sakurai-kun, since you are clearly ready to become stronger, if you ever need a tip or two from me, then I would be happy to offer you my assistance."

"T-That's a kind offer. But you aren't on Millicas-chan's peerage, though?"

"I know." She began, offering a small smile. "But since its Sakurai-kun, I don't mind. Although, my expertise is sword fighting. If you're interested in using a sword, then I would be more than happy with teaching you."

Sword fighting huh...sounds interesting. Maybe I could mix my Longinus mist with the sword. Yeah, coat the sword with my mist, so I could block any attack, even sword destroying attacks and then counter strike!

"A-Ah, thank you Kiba-chan! It would be a great help if I ever decide to take up sword fighting! I suppose that I couldn't ask Bennia-san, as she fights with a scythe."

"That's right. Bennia-san does use a scythe to fight with. Using a scythe and sword would be a different thing. However, maybe you should consider learning scythe styles as well. It might open you up to another way to become stronger."

"Yeah, thanks Kiba-chan...but can I ask, why are you being so nice to me? We've not really had many interactions before, yet you're showing me something really kind right now."

It was a little of a strange thing. She was showing me kindness, and before I became a Devil, we didn't have much interactions. Haha, maybe she likes me...yeah, as if. People don't like me...they just like what they see.

"Its because I know that Sakurai-kun is a lovely man." She said to my hope. "I've seen Sakurai-kun being kind to people...and I've seen Sakurai-kun helping the younger generation before."

"Y-Yeah, I used to make it a point to go and help children..."

"Is there a reason for it?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really. I just find helping children fun...and before you say anything, it isn't because I like children or anything. I just help them because I can. I mean, just look at the children around this town. Just the other day, I saw two kids fighting over a bleeding chocolate bar. What a thing."

Although saying that, I would murder for a chocolate bar right now. I don't know why either, I just feel like some chocolate.

"...I could kill for a chocolate bar right now."

"Y-You said what I was thinking Kiba-chan! How did you do that Kiba-chan!?"

"Hehehe~" She scratched the back of her head, smiling as always. "I just thought of what I said as well. Hehe, Sakurai-kun, I don't know what it is, but have we met before?"

What does she mean? Before now? Or is she talking about before coming to this school?

"Eh? I don't think so, why?"

"Ooh, its nothing really. I just get the sense of familiarity between us. Say, before becoming a Devil, you didn't know anything about the supernatural, right?" I shook my head, and Kiba-chan gained a slight frown. "I could've sworn that you and I met before. W-Well, I guess it doesn't matter." She then released a yawn, and looked at the clock. "Is it that time already? Damn, I didn't think it would be something like that. Sakurai-kun, we best be getting home...s-separate homes that is! W-We aren't going home together, unless you want to that is hehe."

W-What did she say!? She couldn't of said something about that, right!? She wants to go home with me!? I-I can't imagine something like that! We going home together would be a little...no, make that a lot awesome!

"D-Don't say things like that as I seriously will take you up on the offer!"

"W-Well, it isn't like I would be apposed to going home with Sakurai-kun. But if its Millicas-sama's most important servant, I best not lay a finger on you..." Even saying that, she traced a single finger up my chest, until it ran itself up my chin, and then brushed my lips! "...It doesn't mean I can't be a little of a tease. Since its Sakurai-kun, I don't mind teasing him slightly."

"T-Tease me huh! Pl-Please don't tease me!"

I've had enough of teases! Can't we do something interesting instead!?

She moved closer, our lips inches apart! If she's going to move closer, then we're going to be kissing! Kissing Kiba-chan wouldn't be so bad! It would be an enjoyable experience! Kiba-chan is cute after all!

"Ara, so I can't tease you? Then, maybe we should skip all of the teasing, and move onto the..." She suddenly got up, and moved away to my utter disappointment. "Best go, Sakurai-kun. As they say. Always leave them wanting more~"

She left the room, after giving me a wink. Damn you Kiba-chan, how could you give me a chocolate desert right in front of me then take it away with a single dance like that.

Soon after, I didn't see the point staying here anymore, so I gathered my things and left the room.

Walking out of the clubroom, I contemplated what I was now.

The Queen.

The Queen of the Loli Gremory peerage...I'm seriously the Queen.

The Queen of the Loli peerage minus Kurumi-chan who freaking scares the life out of me all of the time. It doesn't even make it funny as everyone is always making fun of the fact that I'm being the Queen. I don't see the funny side...is what I want to say but it would be kind of funny if it was Ise-kun and not me.

Since its me, it freaking sucks.

Being the Queen means...well, it means that I'm different to everyone else. The Queen is...

It makes me depressed and happy at the same time. Confusing because it is basically saying that I have a high potential, but at the same time, I'm also the Queen. When hearing Queen, you'd think of a girl or something.

But no, this time I'm the Queen, and it doesn't help that the other peerage members bar Kunou-san all laugh at me. I don't count Millicas-chan as she isn't in the peerage. She's the King, and I'm the Queen.

It means I'm the second in command of the peerage huh. But right now, I'm the weakest. During the day, I learned that Ise-kun is Rias-senpai's Pawn. Although when he asked what I was, I just lied and said I didn't know about it.

To be the Queen, I would have to Master those traits of Rook, Bishop and Knight. All of them is going to be difficult and I wouldn't know which one I would focus on first. I don't even know any other Queens, and I'm sure that Buchou must have a Queen...and I know it isn't Kiba-chan as it was confirmed by Millicas-chan that she's the Knight.

If I had to go odds with the other two, I would say that it is Akeno-san that's the Queen. Koneko-chan doesn't strike me as a Queen, as I think I heard that she was the Rook.

If I ask Akeno-san, maybe she could teach me how to fight. It would be nice if she could teach me. I bet she would be a good teacher. She's so kind and nice and lovely and everything like that.

Yes! I'm going to become stronger, and be able to use my Sacred Gear to its best! If I could use my teleportation power then I would be able to use it to at least escape! No, I'm not going to run away. I'm going to become stronger!

"Soon, I can see Mrs Cuddles again~!"

I'm so happy that I can see my cat! She's so adorable! She's my pretty kitty who I love more than anything in the world! She's so adorable and I love her so much! Despite only being with me for a number of days, I've already fallen in love with my little kitty!

Somehow, I arrived home without even thinking about it, and looked towards my apartment door...eh, what's with the door? Its slightly...I don't know, did I always have that gash in my door?

With edginess, I walked towards the door, and pushed it slightly. Its...open.

My door is open...is someone in my apartment right now? I left that locked today, and I know that Ise-kun hasn't been around, being the only other person who has keys to my place, as he wouldn't leave the door open like that.

So...what's going on?

"Hello, is someone there?"

I called, hesitantly trying to peak through the slight gap in the wall. I couldn't see anything moving, but I couldn't see the interior of the apartment much either. Everything was dark. If there's something in there, I have to be prepared.

Going into my bag, I rummaged for my shinai. Ever since the Fallen Angel attack not long ago, I carry this shinai. Not that I could do anything with it really, it might make people think twice about attacking me, if they see me with a weapon.

I pushed the door open and hesitantly walked into the apartment.

When I walked into my apartment...

"Mrs Cuddles...what?"

I froze instantly.

It was like Kurumi-chan had shot me with a time bullet. Because right now...right now, I had to resist the urge to burst our crying. My...this is...why? Why would...no way...

My apartment is...

Someone has...

My apartment has been...its been broken into but its...its been...wrecked.

Its...destroyed.

Everything is destroyed.

My couches, my kitchen, my windows, my television, the slashes in the carpets and even the bedroom looks to be in a mess, from what I can see. Everything has been ruined...its like a scene from a murder movie. There's even writing on the wall saying "You're next bastard." in red ink...or is it blood?

There's more writing on the wall, with similar threats. All of them aimed at me. Even some of them have my name on them. Like "Sakurai Rensuke, you're going to die for Kokabiel-sama!" even though I don't know who the fuck that is!

Fucking Kokabiel! I ever meet him and he's going to die by my hand! He's seriously going to be messed up by me! He wont have to worry about anyone else because I'm going to destroy him! He's going to be begging for death when I meet him! He's going to want to be destroyed once I see him!

"Shit..."

I could only say that without sobbing.

This is...this is just awful. No, this is fucking messed up! Why would someone break my things and make this place unlivable!? Why would anyone do this to me...what have I ever done to anyone...?

"Mrs Cuddles!"

Yeah, my Neko Neko! She's got to be around here somewhere! They better not have hurt my cat or I'm going for blood! Anyone that hurts animals is going to get destroyed!

I frantically looked around for her. If they've hurt her, they die! I don't care if they have destroyed this apartment. Mrs Cuddles is my adorable kitty and I wont allow them to live if they've hurt or killed her!

Checking under the couch, I couldn't see her. I ran to the kitchen, pushing pans and pots away, I checked all cupboards. She's not in the cupboards either. Where the hell is she? She hasn't been killed, has she?

"Mrs Cuddles! Come out now! Its okay, the bad people have gone!"

"Nyaaa!"

Coming from the bedroom, Mrs Cuddles comes out...phew. She looks fine. Good. If they had hurt her, then I would've killed that bastard. Whoever has done this, is going to die.

"Thank Maou, come here Mrs Cuddles."

She ran over, leaping into my arms. That's when I broke down, hugging her tightly. As I was on my knees, my tears flowing from my eyes. I didn't care if it was unmanly right now. Ever since becoming a Devil, things have gone from good, to bad, to worse, to better then to ultimately shit.

Why would anyone...

What could I have possibly done to make someone...destroy everything?

I stood up, and walked into the bedroom. I needed to see what they've done with my bedroom...

And I didn't like it.

My bed, is destroyed. To say that it even has the basic shape of a bed would be a lie. Its all twisted and has very large holes in it. And the room itself is torn apart. All of my clothes are scattered around the room, and more writing on the walls, all saying the same basic thing that I should die and things like that.

I walked over to my table near my 'bed' and checked the secret compartment. If they haven't gotten that then I will be happy...

Thank God...owww! I-I mean thank Maou. If they had taken the only thing my parents ever left me, then I would've gone after the Fallen Angels right here and now. I don't care if they're stronger than me, push me any further or if I see them again, I'm going to murder them with my hands.

They wont know the meaning of the word mercy once I'm done with them. They'll be begging for death by the time I'm done. All of them will die! Starting with that whore Raynare! I will kill her first!

I'm sick to death of them targeting me for things I don't understand! Just because this twat Kokabiel has the guns for me, it doesn't mean that he has to take everything away from me! I worked damn hard for the things I owned!

I worked every single day for the things I had! I worked for this apartment! It isn't the best in the world, but I did it without anyone's help. I did it all by myself, and for this shit Kokabiel to come and take it away from me like it doesn't mean anything...

"Nyaa..."

In her own way, Mrs Cuddles was trying to comfort me. She used her paw and stroked my face with it. Its almost as if she can understand that I've been...I can't take much more of this.

Everything is messing up in my life!

Turning into a Devil, losing my job, and now I'm freaking homeless. I can't live in this. I can barely take two steps without stepping onto something that's broken. I can't live here...if they're trying to make me pissed, then its worked! The next time I see a Fallen Angel, I'm going to tear it to pieces with my bare hands!

"Looks like we wont be able to sleep here Mrs Cuddles...I guess we'll have to make an alternative plan huh..."

"Nyaa~"

In my mind, she said "Cheer up!" or something along those lines.

"That's right Mrs Cuddles. Lets go and get what remains of my clothes, and find a place to live..."

A place to live huh...I don't even know where I can go now...

* * *

 **[Later]**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Around 2 in the morning, I ended up knocking on my friends door...Ise-kun's door.

I couldn't get anywhere else. I don't even know where Millicas-chan lives, and I wouldn't want to bother her anyway. Knowing her, she'd blame herself for it, when it isn't her fault in the slightest.

I don't even know where the other peerage members live, so I couldn't go there either. I already swung by school, to see if anyone was there but of course no one was there.

In the end, I came to one of the only people that I can call friend right now, and knows about the supernatural. I couldn't go to Katase-san, as she lives with Murayama-san I believe. And Murayama-san doesn't know about the supernatural, and would only end up questioning me.

I haven't a clue on where Meguri-san lives. I would even brave going there, I am that desperate. But since I haven't a clue on where she lives, I couldn't go there. By default, Ise-kun wins.

I'm sure he wouldn't turn me and Mrs Cuddles (who's on my shoulder, under my jacket) away. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Okaa-san...maybe I should just somewhat tell the truth.

I know its Fallen Angels that have done this. Its a dead giveaway when they mentioned Kokabiel in there writing. This reality is so cruel. Why would they do this to me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this?

KNOCK! KNOCK!

As the rain beat down on me, I knocked again. I know I shouldn't disturb them, but I don't have anyone else to turn too. I don't have parents, I don't have many friends that are true friends, and I barely have any money.

I waited and waited, until the door finally opened. I was expecting Ise-kun to come to the door, and deliver a punch to my face for waking him up at this time, but the person who appeared at the door, was Okaa-san.

She was yawning, but when she looked at me, she instantly knew something was wrong.

"R-Rensuke-kun, what happened?"

For the briefest of seconds, I held back tears, until they just burst forth like a dam. They trailed down my face like a waterfall. I couldn't stop them, nor would I stop them. I can't deal with this anymore...

"I-I...can I stay here please?"

I sobbed out, as Okaa-san gained a smile and hugged me tightly. The embrace of Okaa-san is amazing. Instantly, I felt better, if only slightly. It wasn't like my problems were cured, but they weren't damaged anymore...I was safe with Okaa-san...

"Of course you can stay here. It isn't a problem."

I knew Okaa-san would let me stay here. I knew she wouldn't abandon me.

"Thank you."

I hugged her back, and gently sobbed onto her chest.

Okaa-san is always here for me, and always welcomes me with open arms. My parents left me, and I don't know why. Am I that horrible a person that they didn't want anything to do with me? Am I that bad that they thought getting rid of me was better than being with me?

"I'm sorry for coming so late...early. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it doesn't matter Rensuke-kun. Just tell me something. What happened?"

She asked with that damn kind soft voice that she has. Okaa-san...

"...Everything in my life, that's what happened...I can't take it anymore Okaa-san. People seem to hate me for no reason, and now they've trashed my apartment, and ruined everything I worked so hard for. I lost my job not ago because the manager is a stuck up old bas...the point is, I don't have anything anymore Okaa-san...I've just...I've got nothing in my life."

And that's what I could say. I couldn't say anything about me being technically reborn. I died, and it wasn't fair...I just can't be like Ise-kun. He's alright about it because he thinks being a Devil will get him laid...and he even told me that's why he likes being a Devil.

So far, being a Devil has caused me more pain than it has happiness. I'm grateful to Millicas-chan and everything, but being a Devil right now is...shit. Its shit because I keep getting targeted and attacked and everything. Even my living conditions have changed because I was a Devil and I've pissed off someone named Kokabiel.

"Hey now, that isn't true. You've got me." Okaa-san pushed the glasses up my face, and wiped my eyes. "You can stay here for as long as you like. It truly isn't a problem whatsoever."

I couldn't believe that she was being so nice to me...Okaa-san is really great after all.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. I will always be here for you Rensuke-kun."

"A-Always?"

I was stunned by it. She will really be here for someone like me? She doesn't have too. I'm only her sons friend, and he has two other perverted people as friends yet she isn't saying this to them...

"Yes Rensuke-kun. You're one of my favourite people in the entire world. Now, come inside, and I will make you some tea, and I have some of your favourite cookies."

"Hehe, thank you Okaa-san."

She's so kind. Someone that's not her son turns up and asks to stay and she says it without hesitation. Truly, Okaa-san is the best ever.

Okaa-san led me into the living room, and I sat down as she left the room. Mrs Cuddles came out of my jacket, and curled up on my lap, seemingly content with the warmness of this house.

Okaa-san said she was making tea huh. I could go for some nice tea right now. I could go for a lot of things. I could even go and kill some Fallen Angels. They've pushed me too far now.

I'm going to get stronger, and I'm going to kill them. They wanted me to snap, then they've succeeded. After everything they've done, they're not getting away with it. Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and whoever else is working for them. I'm going to come after you personally. Be ready to die for your crimes.

"I'm back."

A minute or so later, Okaa-san returned and she was carrying a tray with tea and cookies on! She put the tray down on the coffee table in front of me, and rested a hand on my inner thigh.

S-She's really touching my inner thigh, that's really close to my...certain thing that makes me a male. Any closer and she would be rubbing my...no, I shouldn't think about it. She's doing it to show comfort after all. There wouldn't be any alternatives.

"Please drink Rensuke-kun. It seems you've gone through a long ordeal."

"T-Thanks Okaa-san."

I took the tea, and drank it quietly. I didn't know what to say, and Okaa-san seemed to be judging what I told her for herself. I knew that Okaa-san would ask more about it eventually, but I didn't have any answers for her.

Can't say that Fallen Angels hate me and want me to suffer. If I did, she'd think I was mental, and maybe she would ask about Ise-kun. Speaking of, he didn't come when I knocked on the door. Is he passed out that badly or something?

"Rensuke-kun, do you know who broke into your apartment and trashed it?"

"Not a clue." I lied, leaning closer. "Someone that either hates me or just wanted to break into an apartment to steal, but once found out that I hadn't gotten anything, just decided to trash the place."

Lying didn't feel good at all. Its safe to say that it made me feel shit inside.

"I see. Then, I will make sure that you're okay from now on Rensuke-kun. I would stay up and talk with you, but you've been through enough, haven't you?"

"Y-Yeah..." I gently laid my head on her shoulder, and hugged her arm with my free arm. "Okaa-san, I want to..."

Okaa-san stroked my face and rubbed my inner thigh in comfort. My face turned slightly pink because its Okaa-san who's doing it. She's so pretty right now, and is always there for me when I'm in trouble.

"Its okay Rensuke-kun, you're alright now. Would you like me to do anything for you?"

I wish I could say what I really want from Okaa-san. Its painfully obvious that I'm attracted to her, and if it wasn't for Ise-kun, I would be trying to...I don't know. Make Okaa-san my girlfriend...I'm not stupid though. I know that a woman of her caliber isn't going to be interested in a boy like me.

"N-No...I'm okay..."

"I understand, Rensuke-kun. Just eat your cookies, and drink your tea. You can sleep in the guest bedroom...no, you can take that bedroom. Unless you want to sleep in bed with me hehe~"

Yes please! I wouldn't mind sleeping in Okaa-sans bed! It would be the best ever! I would be able to see Okaa-san naked and would be able to cuddle up to Okaa-san in bed!

"D-Don't be silly Okaa-san. I wouldn't do that."

Okaa-san stroked my face again, and gave me a kiss on the cheek! O-Okaa-sans lips are the best! She actually kissed me on the cheek! I could get used to Okaa-sans kisses on my cheek!

"Whatever you say, Rensuke-kun. Although, if you want to sleep in my bed, I'll be upstairs."

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or she is joking. But Okaa-san gently patted my thigh, and ran her fingers through my hair and stood up. She bent over and kissed the top of my head...!

"O-Okaa-san I..."

"Goodnight Rensuke-kun. Like I said, if you need me, I will be in my bedroom. I've got to work tomorrow...today, I guess."

I guess I've caused trouble for Okaa-san again. It seems that I always do something like that. I should've gone somewhere else, so I don't cause trouble for Okaa-san. Tonight, I will stay and get somewhere else tomorrow.

"S-Sorry about that. Maybe I should've gone to a hotel."

"No no, I'm glad you came here. Goodnight, my Rensuke-kun. Get a good nights sleep Rensuke-kun."

"I will Okaa-san, thank you."

With a teasing wink, Okaa-san left the room and went upstairs. Okaa-san truly is a great woman...tomorrow, I'm going Fallen Angel hunting. Screw if I'm weaker than them, I'm going to kick some ass.

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Rensuke...what a predicament you've gotten into. You truly do know how to piss people off without realizing it don't you? Have you any idea what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into?

Watching him sleep, I couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness and annoyance. If I had known they would've done that to his apartment, I would've finished them off myself.

Stroking his hair, I could see that damn cat snuggling up to him.

Breaking into this house wasn't exactly on my plan. But it was the only way to leave a certain 'gift' for him.

Placing it on the table, I continued watching him, watching his sleeping form.

He's moving around, almost as if he's in pain. I don't like this, seeing him like that.

"...Otou...san...Okaa...san...don't leave me...please...I'm...sorry..."

I couldn't help but look down slightly. Rensuke, your Otou-san and Okaa-san truly are...I can't even finish that. They didn't see the potential that I see in him. And they took him away, right when he made me that promise.

I went over and placed a small kiss on his cheek, which made his pained face turn upwards. When I saw that, I was filled with a sense of happiness. My Rensuke, I'll make sure you become the old you again.

* * *

 **[Next day]**

 **Rensuke P.O.V**

"Rensukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

OPEN!

Ugh...

My door...

Why is Ise-kun's voice in my apartment...

I cracked open my eyes and saw Ise-kun hovering above my bed, looking at me with an intense glare. Fuck off Ise-kun I'm not going to allow you to look at me like that in my apartm...

Shit.

I remember now. Last night, or this morning...whatever. I went home and saw that my apartment was in tatters and then I came here and was comforted by Okaa-san. After that, I went to be bed and now...

"What...?"

Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. What I was met with was a Ise-kun that was showing a concerned face...how touching. Showing me such a concerned face. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Kaa-san said that you came here this morning, around two and said something happened. So, spill it. What happened?"

"Nothing."

I lied and put my head on the pillow. I don't feel like talking right now.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I ignored him more and shoved the sheets over my head. "Rensuke you bastard! If you don't answer me I will punch you right in the face! I'm being serious here!"

I continued to ignore him and let my eyes drag themselves open slightly. Darkness was what I was met with, obviously. Being under the covers, I don't have to say or do anything today.

BANG!

"Yeowwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I screamed, thrusting the sheets off me! "You fucking bastard! Why are you hitting me!? Do you have a vendetta against me or something!?"

"Shut up!" He snapped, showing an annoyed face. "Tell me what happened! Obviously you came here for a reason and until I get that reason, I'm not leaving so there!"

Annoyed, I sat up and glared. I got my glasses off the table and put them on my face, before covering up my body with the sheets.

I don't want Kiryuu-san spreading those usual rumours of hers. She's always looking for a new way to piss me off. And knowing her, she's already found a new way to piss me off. I bet she even makes something out of this. She's such a yaoi fangirl that it isn't even funny.

"Fallen Angels happened. I went home last night, and they had destroyed my apartment and nearly all of my possessions. They also wrote on my walls that they were going to kill me and things like that. If it wasn't for Okaa-san, I wouldn't be sleeping in a comfortable bed right now."

I sighed and hugged my knees. Yesterday really happened. I don't even know what I'm going to do. I'm going to have to find another place to live. I can't stay here for Okaa-san. She did it because she's nice, but I don't want to impose on her any longer than I have to.

"F-Fallen Angels?! They broke into your apartment and did all of that?" Frowning, I nodded. "That seems...pretty petty of them. So, what you done to them? Been making passes at one of them?"

Smirking, he asked while making grabbing motions.

Frowning again, I shook my head.

"As if Ise-kun. They were just bitches. They thought that they'd scare me, well they haven't because I'm going to personally kick all of there asses, starting with the head Fallen Angel. I bet that it was that Raynare's fault. She's the instigator in all of this."

Ise-kun cocked his head to the side, and lowered his expression into that of confusion.

"Who's Raynare?"

Right. He doesn't know about Raynare. Maybe I should just tell him after all.

"Raynare, she's the Fallen Angel bitch that killed us for our Sacred Gears or whatever. Raynare is her real name. Yuuma was her fake name I suppose." He looked depressed, no doubt its because of Raynare. "She's the leader, from what I can gather. And she seems to have it out for me. You'd think she'd want you since she was the one who took you on a date. Yet they all seem to have it out for me."

"Y-Yeah..." He replied, looking more and more depressed. "So, did they leave anything to say what they were going to do? Besides those messages I mean."

"Not really." I sighed, lowering my head. "From what I can tell, the Fallen Angels are still here for some reason, and I bet that it has to do with...either us or the Devils. Hey, maybe its that Nun friend of yours. I know that I am one of those reasons though, it has to be. Otherwise, they wouldn't go through this much trouble to get to me. And Ise-kun, you might be a target for them as well, so if I was you, I would be careful."

He took my words right on the chin, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess so. Better be careful or the Fallen Angels are coming after me. But I'm sure that Buchou will already know about it. So, you gonna tell your Master about this?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I answered with bated breath.

"I'm not sure. I know how Millicas-chan will take it, so I'm not sure if I should or not. My instincts tell me to tell her, but I don't want to upset her...iyaaaa, its complicated! She's going to find out on her own anyway! She seems to know a lot about my life! Anyway, how's it going with Buchou?"

I already know something's going on there. They keep taking looks at one another. I'm not saying they'll get married tomorrow, but they'll have to at least acknowledge the sexual tension between the two of them. Its so obvious that even a knife could cut through it.

His face turned red, and he scratched his cheek.

"I-I don't know what you're...talking about. B-Buchou is nice and does treat me kindly."

That's what you think. I still think that there's something going on there. I think she thinks of him as a child still. Maybe she'll loosen up in the future, but right now, she's acting like a know-it-all and that isn't going to fly with me Buchou.

"I guess so. But you need to make the moves on her before she gets taken up by someone~ You know that she's a real good looking girl, that anyone would be willing to have under them, or on top of them or maybe to the side of them. Ya'know, I'm not that sure in which position she'll like it. You'll have to find that out on your own my friend."

"Haha, as if you idiot. She's not going to be interested you moron! You know that a girl like me...wait, I mean-"

"A girl like you! Haha, I knew that you had to be hiding a secret! Was Okaa-san expecting a boy, and made it so that you had to dress as a boy, even though you was born female."

"Baka!"

BANG!

He hit me, lightly knocking me back. Balling my hand into a fist, I nailed it right into his face, his body bending slightly due to the force of the impact.

"That's what you get for hitting me you idiot!"

"Grrrr, you idiot! Whatever, it doesn't matter! But at least you've got your Loli Harem, right? Which Loli is the main Loli? I'm betting that its Millicas-san, am I right?"

He was smirking with that damn bastard grin of his! He knows that I HATE being called a Lolicon! Or saying I have a Loli Harem! I don't have a Loli Harem! I want a Harem full of girls that are all shapes and sizes and personalities! Not just Loli's!

"Hmph, I'm going to take Buchou from you. And do ecchi things with her."

I giggled and gained a shit-eating grin.

Of course I don't want her, but its always funny seeing the expression on his face. The expression of annoyance, more like anger actually. He balled his hand into a fist, and pointed it at me dangerously.

"You can fuck off! You can have your Master! Buchou belongs to me! You can't have her Ren you idiot! You can have your Loli..."

He trailed off, and looked to the side of me. Ooh Maou, what's wrong with him now?

When I followed his gaze, I saw Mrs Cuddles there, who stretched and showed her claws. Seeing Mrs Cuddles, Ise-kun's body tensed, and his eyes glazed over with pure fear. Ooh not again.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOO! MRS C HAS COME HERE IN MY HOME! SHE'S GOING TO MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP! REN YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE BROUGHT EVIL INTO MY HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME! SHE'S GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MRS C SPARE ME! I WILL WORSHIP YOU AS THE NEW OVERLORD! JUST DON'T KILL ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Poor bastard. He's really scared of Mrs Cuddles isn't he? He even bowed to Mrs Cuddles who cocked her head to the side in a confused manner. Its as if she can really understand Ise-kun right now~

"Nyan~?"

When she meowed adorably. Ise-kun's face dropped, and the colour turned pale, very pale. Apparently he heard something that I didn't as fear was filling his eyes to the brim. He backed away, and his chest was going up and down at a pace that's too fast for normal. Ooh shit, is he going to be alright?

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

He ran out of the room and cried wildly.

What a strange man. Being afraid of a cat. This isn't even the Mrs Cuddles that he knew. Unless he just hates all cats, then I could see why he doesn't like Mrs Cuddles here.

I looked at my kitty and hugged her tightly.

"I think that's overreacting, don't you Mrs Cuddles?"

"Nyaan~"

She agrees with me at least. I wonder what time it is though? I will have to be...nah, screw going to school today. I'll go and maybe find another apartment. But I still need to know the time.

I looked and was about to grab my phone, when I saw something on the table...a box?

That wasn't there last night, and I didn't see Ise-kun come in with the box. What's with the box?

I grabbed the box, and placed it on my lap. On the top of the box, was a little note. Taking the note, I saw that it wasn't signed by anyone, but it did have an interesting content.

"To Rensuke, I'm sorry about what happened. Becoming a Devil, your home, and your job. You've been struggling, and I can't reveal myself just yet, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I know this doesn't make up for my lack of absence in your life, but I hope this is a start. You might not understand it yet, but I do love you with all my heart."

And that's what it says.

Someone loves me...? I don't get that. In what way does the letter writer mean 'love'? Does he/she mean romantically? Or platonically? Or another type of love? Sibling love? Although I don't have one. I would say parental, but I don't have parents. Maybe its platonic love. Its most likely something like that.

Ignoring those thoughts, I opened the box.

What was inside...made me feel confused.

"Dimension Lost?"

A book that says that as a title? It would be awfully coincidental if this hasn't to do with my Longinus. Although it doesn't look like a published book or anything. More like someone has thrown these things together. The book doesn't even seem to have the normal contents of the book, I bet. The pages look brand new. Like they were literally thrown together maybe just before.

Opening the book, I saw the index. The first one I saw was 'Dimension Lost, a brief history' and another said 'What can Dimension Lost do for you?' then another saying 'A guide to Sacred Gears'. There's also 'History of the Factions' and 'Being the Queen' and...ooh Maou, that titles strange. It says 'Supernatural Erotica' which I wont be looking at.

Who gave me this? Someone's just handed me a self help book that can help me become a stronger person. Being the Queen could be the actual meaning of the word, being my Queen piece.

"Nyaaa."

Mrs Cuddles poked her head into the box, and pulled something out with her teeth. Curiously, I got it out of her teeth and held it to my face. What I'm looking at is...chocolate bar? Strange indeed.

"Well, it seems that today is going to be strange huh, Mrs Cuddles."

"Nyaaaa~!"

Hehe, Mrs Cuddles is always going to be here for me, and I know that. She's such a good girl. But I can't get my head off that Supernatural Erotica now. I bet its just a joke or something.

So I peaked into the book, going for the page of the Supernatural Erotica...oooooh, that's gross. The title heading alone is awful. 'Foot Fetish and the Licker' is what it says. I don't even want to know...

W-Wait, what does that say!? 'My date with the Loli'!? Is that someone's sick joke!? That's not even funny! I'm not even going to read that one! Its just so fucking weird! Whoever made this is crazy!

* * *

 **[Later]**

Today, I skipped school and went to my local park.

I couldn't face the others, and I made sure that Ise-kun told Millicas-chan that I'm fine. I didn't want her to worry about me, and I knew she would. But she better not be worrying about me.

I've been reading that book, and it was interesting. I learned some unique things about my Sacred Gear. Apparently, it can teleport anything within the mist, but I already knew that. And some users have been able to teleport things at a moments notice. They didn't have to concentrate or anything for more than a brief instant.

I thought that was cool. If I could do that, then I would be able to help people in a moments notice. Also, it seems that the mist can become bigger and bigger. If I am able to achieve a level like that, I would be able to coat people in misty armour, being able to block any attack. That, would be bitching. It was a suggestion that was in this book actually. I don't know if I would be able to do that, but it would be able to help me fight.

I also read about the Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils history. It seems to be pretty interesting actually. And then there's the Queen pages. It told of how to make it work, and how to use them in different ways.

For one, its all about concentration. If I am able to succeed, then I have to will it with all of my heart, and visualize me doing it. I have to concentrate on what trait I want, and wish with it with all of my heart.

So when I was passing by a certain tree, I concentrated on the Rook piece, and smashed my hand right through it, breaking it into two separate pieces. It was an enjoyable experience, being able to do something like that.

I then ran away, using the Knights unrivaled speed and rushed all the way to the park. There's no way that I'm getting in trouble for something like that. When making it to the park, I sat down and sighed deeply.

Another day, and I don't know what to do. Reading these information on various subjects is fun. And I think that I know how to make my Sacred Gear work a little better. If Sacred Gears change according to the feelings of the possessor, then if I wish for it hard enough, one day I will be able to change it into a fighting Sacred Gear.

I could go and find the Fallen Angels. But even with this new piece of information, I've yet to be able to Master them. If I went to their stronghold now, it would be insane suicide. I don't feel like sacrificing myself right now. When I'm stronger, I will definitely make them pay.

I spent pretty much all day in the park, testing out various things with my Sacred Gear and my traits of the Evil Piece inside of me. I didn't know anything about magic, so I didn't bother with the Bishop trait. I was able to make it so I can run faster without worry. And the Rook piece is pretty much my best one right now. I am able to put holes into things, by smashing my fists into them.

During the day, I got a message off Millicas-chan, asking if I'm okay. I said that I was, so she didn't have to concern herself. I know she's going to find out about the apartment and I know I can't stop it. But a nagging feeling inside of me is telling me that something even more dangerous than a stupid Fallen Angel is going to be causing me problems.

"Aaaaaah!"

I let out a breath and started drinking this bottled water. I guess I should be getting to the clubroom soon, to make an appearance and such.

Stretching my limbs, I was prepared to stand up...

"Hey there, Sakurai Rensuke."

...I knew that voice well. It was burned into my memory, considering I've come across it so many times before.

I couldn't get it out of my mind, not even for an instant.

"Kalawarner, don't come near me or I will fucking kill you. And if you think I'm joking, then I'm not. I'm not joking because, you made a mess of my life, for no reason and I'm not going to be a pacifist anymore. I will destroy you, if you come near me."

She walked out from the shadows, and gave me a once over. I stood up, and got into a mediocre fighting stance, ready to fight against her.

Today, I am not playing around. If she wants a fight, then I'm going to give her one. Katase-san isn't around today. She doesn't have her friends either. A one on one fight is good for me, bad for her. She'll wish she never came near me anymore after today.

"I'm not here to fight against you, Sakurai Rensuke."

"Eh?"

I could only let that out.

She's not here to fight me? What's going on? Is this a trick to lower my guard or something? If its that, then it isn't going to work. I'm not going to be sweet talked then stabbed in the back.

"I said, I'm not here to fight against you. I merely came to talk with you, that's it. See, I've come alone, and I'm not armed with a light spear. Just allow me to talk with you."

Alright, what's her agenda? She doesn't seem to be thinking that we're suddenly going to be best friends, does she? Even if she's hot, I can't forget that this Fallen Angel is the reason that I keep getting attacked!

"...If you're lying, I'm going to pound your ass...w-wait I-I didn't mean..."

Shit! I didn't mean to say that! She's going to think that I'm mental! Wait, why do I care what she thinks about me!? She's the one who should be careful around me!

"So, despite being enemies, you wanna 'pound my ass' do you? If you play your cards right, I might let you release some sexual tension we seem to have. Yes, it would be nice if you 'pounded my ass' as you would put it."

Is she mad? Sexual tension? Since when did we have anything like that? She must be deluded or something. The most sexual tension we have is that she's beautiful and I'm adorable. That's it! And as for pounding her ass, she must be into that sort of thing!

"I don't think we have anything like that. The best we have is enemy attraction, which never works well."

"Maybe that's what you think. But your words, they spoke to me like no other has." Confused by it, she elaborated. "I see you're confused. Its understandable. When we first met, you were completely right. What you said about Raynare. She's using me, and is going to become stronger. So you see, you're the first person to see me for who I really am."

...I don't know what to do with this information...

She's being used like I thought? Is it really something like that? Or is this really just a ploy after all? I'm not some idiot child. I know when I have to be wary of people.

"Kalawarner, why did you and your fellow Fallen Angels destroy my home? You know, I've worked for most of my life for the things I possessed. They might've not meant anything to you. But to me, you destroyed my life's work. I worked so hard for my possessions, yet you and your friends trashed my apartment, keep wanting to kill me and hate me for no reason! Explain why you think its okay for me to suffer like this!? Tell me Kalawarner because I'm not going to be your victim again! If anything, you're going to be a victim if I don't like the answer I hear!"

I had to let it go, and I ended up yelling at her. She deserved it after what she did to me! I'm so sick of her and her Fallen Angel pals hating on me! It wasn't anything I did! I've done nothing yet I'm being singled out because she's a fucking bitch with a crap life! Well, welcome to mine!

"...I didn't have anything to do with trashing your home." She astonished me, and let a sad face appear on her face. "That wasn't anything to do with me, or Raynare or Mittelt. It was a male Fallen Angel that is with us. He's the most loyal to Kokabiel, and has issued your termination, but I can't allow him to take you Sakurai Rensuke!"

A Fallen Angel that's a male wrecked my place. Even Raynare wasn't involved? That's hard to swallow if I am honest. She's a sadistic bitch who thinks its alright to play with Ise-kun's mind. If anything, she would do this to me.

"W-What do you mean? Tell me, why would he care about making threats? If he wants a fight, then I'm ready for him. I'm ready to kick the shit out of him if he wants to fight against me! If he's a real man, then I will fight him one on one!"

"Its just his way after all. He's a...different breed to the rest of us in the respect that he's more sinister than we are. Dohnaseek, is the name of the Fallen Angel that trashed your apartment. I was against it, like I said and tried to stop him, I really did. But he's simply stronger than I am, right now. And his way is to mentally destroy his victims before he kills them. He's that sadistic."

That's why. He wants to destroy me mentally before killing me physically huh. His game is like that is it?

...No, even if she says that, how can I trust her words? She might be lying to me.

"Why should I believe you after everything you've done to me? You, have repeatedly tried to kill me, for no reason. I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel and I'm a Devil. There was no reason to come for me. Now leave me alone before I really will attack you because by now, I'm past the breaking point."

Even though I stayed calm, I was like a angry typhoon inside. I was ready to destroy everything within my path now. There's no more point being nice. I believe in giving people a second chance, but when its people messing with my entire life, that's when I become pissed.

"N-No, hold on. I've already said that I've not come to attack, and I'm not going to do anything to you again, I swear. And I'm telling the truth about Dohnaseek. To prove I'm telling the truth, I will tell you Raynare's plan."

She's willing to sell out her leader just like that? All to just prove a point to someone like me? Why would she care about what I believe to be true?

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? What plan? Her plan to murder me and Ise-kun?"

Kalawarner shook her head, and pointed to the benches.

"Can we sit down?"

Something inside me is saying that she's...I don't know. Something about her demeanour today is different than the demeanour that she was showing the last times we met. Even then, I will be careful of her.

Cautiously, I nodded my head.

"Alright, lets go and sit down."

We walked over towards the benches, and sat down. She tried to sit near me, but I went to the opposite side of the bench. I don't know her game, but I have to presume that she's up to no good, and therefore she's going to be dangerous.

"So, Kalawarner. Tell me, what's Raynare's Master plan? Something to do with Sacred Gears?"

I laughed off my guess. It just seems so preposterous for it to be the real plan.

Kalawarner surprisingly nodded her head in rapid succession.

"Originally, Raynare, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and myself were sent here to keep a watch of you, and Hyoudou Issei. We were sent by our leader, Azazel-sama, to make sure that your Sacred Gears don't run rampage while still human. Raynare, took it a step further, on the advice of Kokabiel and killed you both. But Kokabiel, had a certain hate for you."

So, Kokabiel was the one to order our terminations? Does that mean Raynare was just following orders...even then, she could've disapproved of the orders, and made it so she didn't kill us. She had a choice.

"She didn't have to kill us, because Kokabiel is the one who ordered her. She has a brain, couldn't she have used that? You seem to be able to tell the difference between right and wrong, to an extent. Why can't she?"

"She's blinded, by obsession."

Her answer just filled me with more questions.

"Is it because she loves this Azazel of yours?"

"That's right. Azazel-sama is the love interest for most Fallen Angel women that I know of anyway. He's the leader that everyone, or mostly, loves. Some more than others. Raynare, being one of the people that loves Azazel-sama more than simple respect. Because of that, she's so blinded by it, that she has crossed the line between good and bad. She's even thinking about taking a Sacred Gear to please him. Fallen Angels aren't inherently bad, despite what we've portrayed right now. I'm not a bad person, despite what I've shown."

"You say that, but you tried to kill me and Katase-san."

She might be able to speak a good tale, but it doesn't discount what she has done to me, and others as well that I don't know about. I don't think she has gone after Ise-kun, so I can't say anything about that.

"I know, and I can't be excused for that. What you said that day to me, when clock eye girl was going to kill us, you were right. I have no excuses and I am responsible for my actions."

She's actually taking responsibility for her actions? She's actually...what's going on? I don't get it, why is she suddenly saying things like this to me?

"Kalawarner, I don't get it. Why are you saying this to me now? After everything that's happened, you've suddenly stopped hating me?"

"Yes. Sakurai Rensuke, I don't hate you, and actually..."

She trailed off and looked away slightly. Huh? What's wrong with her all of a sudden? And whys her face turning slightly pink? Must be something wrong with her. Maybe she's ill.

Changing the subject, I asked another question.

"Why does Kokabiel hate me? Has he some hatred for Longinus Sacred Gears?"

When I said that, the colour from her face drained considerably. It looks like she's going to faint or something. She moved slightly away from me, and gripped the side of the bench so tight that it has actually cracked.

"Y-You possess a Longinus Sacred Gear!?"

...Eh?

What did she say...

"W-Wait, you didn't know!?"

"Of course I didn't! How would I know something like that!? I was only told that you held a strong Sacred Gear! I wasn't told that it was a fucking Longinus! If I had known, I wouldn't of attacked you! I'm not getting messed up with a Longinus! They're God killing weapons they are!"

God killing weapons huh...yeah, that's right. Longinus' do have the power to kill a God huh. Or at least when they're mastered or something. But that doesn't matter right now! What does is...!

"S-So, you went after someone you had no idea what they had!?"

"I'm not perfect Sakurai! I do make mistakes! I hadn't a clue that you had a Longinus! How would I know!? I didn't think that you'd have a Longinus! It would be unthinkable to kill you! Especially since Azazel-sama is a avid lover of Longinus' and would protect them with his dying breath!"

Geez, this ditz doesn't even know that she's attacked a Longinus user. She didn't even have an inkling. What are these Fallen Angels? Thickheaded or something? They attack without knowing anything! They must be dense or something!

"You're an idiot! Next time, do your research!"

"Hmph, as if you can say that. It isn't like you know everything about your enemies from the get go...although you seemed to be able to read me pretty good..."

That's because she was wearing her hatred on her face. It wasn't hard to discern what she was really doing and thinking. She's jealous of this Raynare and she knows it as well.

"Kalawarner, allow me to ask. Are you jealous of Raynare?"

"..."

She stayed silent, not making a sound in the slightest.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

She made a sad sigh escape her lips.

"...Okay, I am. The reason, is because Raynare is truthfully more connected than I am. She's got her power which is on a different level to mine. And when I say power, I don't mean that as in she's technically stronger than I am. While we would be able to fight to a standstill, she has more connections than I do. She leads a pretty damn big army of Exorcists that have been exiled. If she ordered, she and those Exorcists would be able to team up, and murder me. So, you wanted to know if I'm jealous, then I am."

Exiled Exorcists huh...I remember reading about it within that book I got this morning in that box. So, Raynare has some of those on her side huh.

"Wait, that doesn't answer why you're jealous. You just said that she's more connected, why would that make you jealous?"

Kalawarner bit her lip, and looked down.

"...She's always been the one that's praised for her work. In the Grigori, the Fallen Angels organization, she's the one who gets higher praise. Even if we do fight the same enemies, and do the same tasks for Azazel-sama and the other leaders, Raynare is always the one that's praised. It isn't fair! I do just as good as she does! It isn't like she's the only one working hard for Azazel-sama!"

Yup, she's jealous alright. Who knew that Kalawarner had another side to her like this? But she's a bleeding idiot. That's what pisses me off about her.

"Its all well and good to complain, but you have to work if you want to be shown to be the better person. You said something about Azazel not wanting us to be killed right?" She nodded. "Then, don't let Raynare kill us again. If that's what Azazel is against, then you have to be against it as well. Don't just go along with Raynare because she's a power mad bitch. Just go and do what you think is right, not what she thinks is the best. Because I'm telling you, people that think they are better than other people, are truly idiotic people and have no sense of humility. One day, Raynare is going to get what's coming to her, I'm telling you."

"Y-You think? If I keep you and Hyoudou Issei safe, he'll be alright with me? He'll acknowledge me for a change? Will he Sakurai Rensuke? Will Azazel-sama finally see me for who I am?"

I wonder if she has a crush on this Azazel? Sounds like it to me.

I inclined my head, agreeing with her.

"I'm telling you. People that are power mad will eventually be beaten by someone. I'm not saying its me that's going to beat Raynare. No, I think that honour goes to Ise-kun. If anything, I'm going to kick the crap out of that Fallen Angel guy who's trying to intimidate me."

She looked downwards, and held her own hands tightly.

"Sakurai Rensuke..."

"Just call me Rensuke or Ren."

I closed my mouth after that, and stayed silent. I didn't mean to say that. It gives the impression that I am warming up to her, which I'm NOT! I'm NOT going to be warming up to a Fallen Angel!

Kalawarner's face turned a tinge of pink, and she nodded...shyly?

"T-Then, I will call you Rensuke. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

She seems to be relaxing. But I wont. I wont allow myself become relaxed in this situation. She's still a enemy.

"Then Kalawarner, tell me about Kokabiel fully, if you would."

"Y-Yeah, Kokabiel. We were originally given orders by A-Azazel-sama, but then Kokabiel approached us. He said that Sakurai Rensuke shouldn't be allowed to exist anymore. Apparently, you had done something to him, or your parents. I don't fully understand about his hate for you. Somehow, you were involved with him, and it was making him more and more agitated by day. Then when hearing about where you were located, he became giddy and offered us the chance to become stronger, if we take you out. To be honest, I didn't understand why he wanted you to die. You don't seem bad to me. Even if you have a Longinus, it doesn't mean you're a bad person. And from what I've seen, you seem to put others above yourself. You even spared us from that mental woman with that clock eye."

"That's because I saw something within your eyes that said that you was a good woman. I don't know what it is, but I can sense that you're a good woman, and a woman that is able to redeem herself in my eyes. I'm not saying I'm perfect, because I'm not. However, I've never gone around trying to kill people for no reason other than someone told me too."

She hung her head low, and looked ready to cry. Geez, don't show me a face like that you idiot.

"Rensuke, I know that it doesn't matter to you, and you most likely hate me. But, I am sorry for trying to kill you. It isn't who I am, and it isn't what I want to be known as either."

She seemed sincere to me. She even formed tears by her eyes. Geez, don't show me that Kalawarner. It makes me feel crap, even though its her that's been targeting me. Kalawarner...

"Look, I don't fully hate you. But I can't say that I like you fully either. You've been doing things to me, and your wacky pals have been tormenting me as well. I don't get why you want me to forgive you, considering how you acted before, but if you truly aren't like what you've shown me before, then I could forgive you, eventually."

When I said that, Kalawarner's face turns upwards. It wasn't a sadistically or anything. It was an honest smile that had sprawled across her face.

"Rensuke I..." She stopped talking, and bowed her head. "Anything else you want to know?"

Anything else...hmmmm...lets see...

"You mentioned something about Raynare wanting Sacred Gears, right?" She inclined her head, trying to edge closer, but I made it clear that she should stay back. "So, could you tell me about why Raynare wants Sacred Gears? You said something about Azazel, but why would he care about them?"

I asked with a wondering look.

"Alright, I will explain about why Raynare wants a Sacred Gear. Other than being a human or a hybrid with human dna, there's no way to be born with a Sacred Gear. But Fallen Angels have a device that can take Sacred Gears away from humans, killing them."

"A-A device that takes Sacred Gears away!? Does she want to take my or Ise-kun's Sacred Gears away?"

Its the only conclusion that I could come up with. She wants to take our Sacred Gears because she might make this Azazel...like her or something?

"No, the Sacred Gear she wants is-"

* * *

"Kalawarner!" A loud boisterous voice stopped Kalawarner, sounding pissed. "You are not explaining things to a Devil bastard shit like him are you!?"

I knew that voice as well. I met her twice before, and each time I did, she had it out for me.

Descending from the sky, was a single Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel was a Loli, and had blonde hair. This Fallen Angel was Mittelt. I knew her well. Before, she had attacked me with Kalawarner, but what's going to happen this time?

"Ooh, its the Loli Fallen Angel huh. I'm so scared that I'm quaking."

I sighed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Whats with the lazy response to my presence!?" She shrieked like a banshee, flailing her arms around like a mad woman, landing on the ground. "You do know who you're talking too, right!? I'm a Fallen Angel-sama and you're a low class Devil scum!"

"Hmph." I snorted, standing up. "I might be a low class Devil, but at least I'm not a bitch to Raynare." She sharpened her eyes, as I smirked. "Why don't you run along to Raynare now. I'm sure that she wants her boots polished or something."

"W-What did you fucking say!?" I didn't reply, only smirked. She got irked, and summoned a light spear, but turned to Kalawarner. "And you, you little traitor! Been cosying up to the Devils have you!?"

"Whatever Mittelt. I can do what I like. If I want to tell Rensuke anything, then I will. It doesn't have anything to do with you. And for once, I felt like someone's attention was on me, and not Raynare for a change. I was the only girl he looked at."

That almost sounds like we had an intimate moment, when we didn't. All we did was talk and I asked questions. It wasn't like we had a romantic moment. The best romantic moment would've been when I said she could call me by name.

"S-So, you spill the beans because he was nice to you!? What kind of fucked up loyalty do you have!? Are you going towards that Devil now!? Become the Devils whore have you!? Are you going to be sucking on his dick soon!? Going to be begging for it in the ass, right Kalawarner!?"

What a vile little girl she is. She thinks she can get away with talking to people like that? And looking at Kalawarner, she was getting more and more pissed by the second. She also looked hurt by the comments of Mittelt's.

"You're out of line bitch!" I interjected, seeing Kalawarner's pained expression. "You, can't talk to people like that! And if you continue to do it, I will fucking deck the shit out of you myself!"

She laughed at my shout, twirling that spear in her hand.

"Hmph, and this is coming from the Devil that could only block my attacks the other day?" She sneered, and directed that summoned light spear at me. "If I pierce you, wont Kokabiel-sama reward me as well? I don't know why he wants you dead, but since you've pissed me off, I will take you out myself!"

"No you fucking wont Mittelt! I will kill you!"

Kalawarner, in my defence got out a light spear, ready to due battle with Mittelt. Seeing that, I really had no option but to fight. I can't have friends (if they can be counted as that) fight one another.

"Fire it at me then, and see what happens to you." Kalawarner looked shocked, but I put out my hand, stopping her. "Its fine. If its one of you, I think I will be able to take it. But if you're planning to attack me as well, then I wont hold it against you."

Mittelt sharpened her eyes, and retracted her hand back, getting into a throwing position. Kalawarner continued to stare at me as if I had two heads or something. Maybe she doesn't realize that I don't hate her, I just hate what she has done to me. If she makes it up to me, I'll be fine.

"Fucking die then stupid Devil!"

A few seconds later, she launched the spear at me, it going towards my chest. I summoned the mist within my palm, sticking it out towards the light spear.

For some reason, it looks slower than I thought it would be.

Was it faster before?

Or maybe its me that's increased my reflexes?

Maybe its due to me training somewhat with the speed of the Knight, that my eyes have gotten faster than before?

Using the mist, I blocked the attack and pushed forward, intimidating her slightly.

Although thinking about it, I could've manoeuvred out of the way of that attack. Why does it seem that she's weaker than before? Or maybe...is it because the sun is pretty nonexistent right now? I remember Devils being stronger in the night than the day...

"Was that it, Mittelt? For a _Fallen Angel-sama_ like you, wouldn't it be easier to beat the living crap out of me or something? Come on Fallen Angel girl. Show me what you got."

Baiting her to attack, I got in a fighting position. One should be fine. One should be able to be doable.

"You cheeky little...thinking that because you blocked my attack, you can defeat me!? I am way above you little boy!"

...Little...

She did...

Not call me...

She couldn't of...

Called me...

She didn't...

.

.

.

LITTLE!

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

I made a dash for her, putting my fist backwards. Using the trait of the Knight, I was able to move faster than normal. And Mittelt looked like she seemed stunned by my improved speed.

When I made it to her, I thrusted my fist forward, with the intent to smash up her face. Even if she's cute, doesn't mean I'm above hitting girls. They mess with me, and they'll get it!

"Get lost!"

Maybe it was instincts or she saw it coming, but she was able to barely dodge my punch, and did a number of cartwheels backwards.

When she stopped back-flipping, she summoned another light spear.

"Close call, but it isn't going to be enough!"

Using her light spear, the threw it at me again, and summoned another one, throwing it at me from the other side. Either she forgot, or she's just stupid, but I have the power to block ANY attack!

"Even if its from different places! As long as the mists there, it isn't an issue!"

Gathering mist in both palms, I completely blocked her attacks. Seeing her efforts proving futile, she clicked her tongue in frustration and stomped her feet with anguish written all over her face.

"Y-You fucker! You know your Sacred Gear is really annoying! Try and block these little bastard! I'm going to skewer your little body and make you regret crossing my path!"

She mentions my height again, and I'm popping her head like a zit! Lets see if there's anything within that cranium you bitch!

Mittelt materialized a light spear in the air, launching it at me. Using my Sacred Gears mist, I blocked the attack with no movements wasted. Her attacks are slow, and predictable now. After seeing it a couple of times, I know what kind of fighting style she has and its easy to predict where she's going to come from.

Mittelt bared her teeth like a wild animal, and summoned more light spears around her, throwing one after the other at me. It was like a gun, each fired one after the other in rapid succession. But unlike a gun, I was able to react to these spears with near zero effort.

"Don't think so!"

Utilizing the Knights speed, and her distraught about not being able to hit me, I dodged and wove my way through the barrage of light spears while using my mist to block the attacks that nearly connected with me.

"Just fucking hit him already! He's only a low class Devil for the love of Azazel-sama! He's a worthless being! I'm a Fallen Angel of the highest order! I'm not going to lose to the loser Devil!"

Clearly she needs her head examined, if she thinks she's an Fallen Angel of the highest order. From what my meager senses can tell, her light is actually weaker than Kalawarner's. Her spears seemed more denser than this bitches.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She kept on the spears, thinking she would be able to overwhelm me with quantity rather than quality. However, she is making a fatal flaw with her attacks. She's letting her anger get the better of her, meaning she's sloppy.

I continued to dodge and block her attacks with minimal effort. The redness on her face becoming more and more apparent. She's really getting pissed now, and it looks like she's even getting tired a little.

After a few dozen spears, she finally relented, seemingly getting tired. She was even sweating slightly and her breaths were coming out as wheezes.

"You know what? Screw the long range tactic, I'm going to fucking stab you the old fashioned way!"

She again gathered light in her hand, this time fashioning it into a sword. I blinked as she rushed forward, using her wings to increase her speed and swinging the sword around to appear more threatening.

She came at me from the left, crossing the distance quite fast.

"Cut and die!"

She swung the blade down at me, but I used my left hand, coated in mist to block the attack. But she didn't stop her assault there. In a moments notice, she flung her foot at me, in the hopes of hitting me in the head.

Ducking, I launched my body backwards, going higher into the air than I thought I would. Must be due to being a Devil. Once on the ground, I got into a fighting stance again, the mist forever surrounding my palms.

"Don't you run away!"

She didn't let up for an instant, and chased after me. This time, she used two swords of light, apparently making the other when I wasn't looking. She used her wings again, building up speed, coming close to me.

Making it the distance, she crossed her blades, then opened her arms wide.

"Take this you fucking idiot!"

She tried to do a cross slash at me. But using the mist, I once again blocked her attack. This time though, when I batted away the light swords, I lunged my head forward, crashing it against her own!

"Owwww! Don't head-butt me!"

She cried out in anger. Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best plan. But it hurt her and that's all that matters!

Anger wrote itself all over her face, and she raised her arms up.

"Just piss off already!"

Chucking her swords at me, I once again activated the mists blocking ability became my friend, and blocked her attacks effortlessly.

"Ooh take it like a Fallen Angel! It was a head-butt, nothing to cry over!"

I retorted, and rushed her again. Once again, I used the Knights increased speed to close the distance. She flicked her wrist, gathering light, but in the second it takes to materialize, I used that opportunity and gripped her wrist tightly, squeezing quite hard.

From that action, the light stopped gathering, and she yelped in pain.

"S-Stop it! I'm a girl!"

So she's using that excuse is she?

I grinned wildly and licked my lips sadistically.

"I don't care to be honest! If you wanna insult someone, then you'll have to deal with the consequences!"

Reeling my fist back, I took aim at her chest and focused on the trait of the Rook, the trait of my strength!

"W-Wait, don't-"

"Take this!"

I thrusted it forward before she could finish her desperate plea. She was caught in absolute shock. She didn't have a time to react to the fist, not even able to use her other hand to defend. Having no other choice, she unwilling let my fist nail deeply in her chest.

BANG!

"Iyaaaaa!"

Along with the sound of colliding objects, she was blown back by the punch and let out a ear bleeding cry. It was even louder than a screech I've heard from her before. Damn, she needs to learn not to yell like that.

"Get here!"

Her body was heading backwards, but I used that second where she was stunned by the attack to grab her foot roughly, pulling her and twisting body body at the same time.

She looked at me and gathered light in her hands. She was trying to form another light spear.

"A-As if you're going to-"

"Shut up already!"

Silencing her, I swung her around. She didn't even have a chance to shoot off a light spear at me, as I focused on the Knights speed again, increasing my speed in order to swing faster.

"LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You're the boss!"

Releasing her, she went crashing into a tree, smashing it in half, and continued forward. She crashed through some other trees, until coming to a grinding halt when hitting a large statue.

For a few seconds, I thought that it would've been enough to do that attack.

But I was wrong.

Mittelt, stood up, and she looked messed up. Her hair was out of those side ponytails, and was flowing down. She had some marks on her clothes, and her body was shaking a little.

"Y-You...bastard! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm going to kill you! You made me crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!"

She burst out crying, her face turning redder and redder from suspected anger.

She made two light swords, and charged at me, slashing as she was going along.

"I'M SICK OF YOU NOW! JUST DIE! DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The mental Loli slashed at me sloppily from all directions, the tears strolling down her face like a waterfall.

I almost felt sorry for her that she was in such a state. But she stated, and I intend to finish this. I wont lose to a Fallen Angel Loli like this one.

I don't know exactly what it was inside of me, but I knew how to read her attacks.

I was able to dodge, weave, miss, and block her attacks with minimal effort. It felt like I've done this before. Like I've been fighting against a sword user before. Even though that would be technically impossible.

"That's it Mittelt! I'm going to have to go all Gasai Yuno-chan on you! You forced my hand and it isn't going to be pretty!"

"Eh?"

Confused by that statement, she simply kept slashing at me. However it didn't carry on for long as I summoned mist in my palms and watched her bring her left and right arms up, going for a double slash down.

Thrusting her arms downwards, I flicked my arms upwards, stretching my palms as far as they could go. With the blocking ability, I forced her arms to go up, and her light spears dissipated.

"W-What-"

"Hyaaaaa!"

In that moment of weakness, I grabbed her by the shoulders, and brought up my knee, forcing it into her gut. My knee went into her stomach far, and her eyes opened very wide.

"Gwah!"

She spat out bile, and looked at me with those wide eyes. Something in me changed, and I knew how to fight...I don't get it either. Something in me is telling me how to use my body and how to fight.

"Hya!"

I did a spin kick, building force within my foot.

BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Smashing it into her face, she let out a little cry. Unfortunately for her, I ran at her, and did a flurry of punches and kicks to her small body. She wanted a fight against me and now she's going to lose.

My fists and feet hit all over her body. She tried to defend, using light. But whenever she used her light, I used my mist to counteract it. It was becoming something of a one sided fight with me winning.

I know that if I didn't have that book from this morning, I wouldn't of known how to use my traits of the Queen piece within me. Whoever brought it me, must've known that something might happen tonight, and wanted me to be safe. Whoever it was, I thank them.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Even I winced when I was hitting her. I wasn't exactly putting my all into it, since this is a girl. Even if I don't have a problem with hitting girls, it doesn't mean I love doing it. I'm only going to hurt her enough so she'll want to give up or she passes out. Whichever happens first. After that, I'll leave her alone. Since I know from Kalawarner (if she can be believed ) that it wasn't Mittelt, Raynare or her that smashed up my apartment, I wont have to kill them. But they only get this once chance...make that these two only get this one chance. Raynare can go and die for all I care after what she did to Ise-kun.

"Guwah! Guah!"

She kept releasing cries, trying to fight back to the best of her ability. I kicked her into a tree and punched her right in the face. She hit the ground and I hit downwards, but she rolled her body to the side.

"Stop it Devil!"

She stood up and tried to hit me with a light spear. Catching it with my mist, I completely blocked her attack, and went on the offensive again as she went onto the meager defensive.

This is it. This is how I'm going to fight, isn't it? I can use hand to hand to attack, and use my mist to block any attack that comes at me. For now, this seems to be the best that I can do, until I learn how to fight with other means.

This is my fighting style.

A minute or so of hitting her, I stopped, and grabbed the back of her head. She was crying and looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. By no means am I a sadist, so I gave her a choice.

"Either stop fighting, or your head is about to have a lovely meeting with the ground. Your choice."

"Okay! Okay! I give you dolt! Don't hit me anymore! You're a freak you are! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She cried and I let go of her head. She fell to the ground, and sobbed to herself. Geez, she isn't going to cry now is she? She was the one who started on me, and now she's making me feel terrible about seeing her cry.

"Mittelt, you lost to my Rensuke." Did Kalawarner just refer to me as being hers? I don't think so Kalawarner. "You should've seen it coming, since I found out that he has a Longinus Sacred Gear."

Hearing that, Mittelt cried even harder, looking at me with immensurable amounts of fear.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I lost to a mere Devil! It isn't fair! Life isn't fair! He has a Longinus! That's freaking cheating or something! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Her crying didn't let up, and she continued sobbing to herself...

Okay, I can handle this...

.

.

.

...Okay, her crying is getting annoying now.

For several minutes, all she did was sob to herself, as Kalawarner rolled her eyes at her fellow Fallen Angel. I could only watch on in annoyance and amazement at the same time.

I was annoyed by her crying, but amazed at the attitude from these Fallen Angels. Ones a mental Loli, and the other is a risque dressing jealous girl. Either way you look at it, they aren't normal!

Eventually I couldn't take her crying, so I walked over and patted her on the head.

"You fought valiantly, and there were times where I thought I was going to die."

She turned her teary eyes, filled with hope, up at me.

"Y-You mean it?"

I rolled my own eyes barely noticeably, and gave an inclination.

"Yes, I mean it."

A change in her demeanour happened, and her body shook. Not with anger, but...happiness?

"Waaaah! Thank you! It means a lot! You're the best!"

For some reason, she hugged me around the neck! W-What the hell is that!? A few minutes ago, she was trying to fucking kill me! And now she's hugging me really tightly!? Is this some kind of messed up world!? An enemy loves you because you said that she was almost able to kill you!? She even called me the best! Something about this Fallen Angel is messed up heavily!

"M-Mittelt! Get your bitchy hands off my Rensuke!"

W-Wait, what did she say!? I'm not hers!

"I am not yours-"

"GET OFF HIM!"

When I tried to tell her, she screamed and raced at us. She peeled off Mittelt, and hugged me herself! Oooh for the love of Maou! Now I've got a...actually, she's quite the busty Onee-sama type...but don't forget that she's possibly evil Rensuke! She is a Fallen Angel! She might turn on you!

"Get off me Kalawarner!"

I pushed her off, and covered my body with my arms for protection. I'm not getting assaulted by two Fallen Angels! Kalawarner pouted very sexily, but I wont be drawn in by her charms!

"Boo, you're unfair. I was only protecting you from Mittelt."

"You're such a liar." I retorted, sitting on the ground. "I can protect myself from her quite well thank you." I turned to Mittelt who was sort of glaring at me. "You can run along now, before I change my mind."

She looked offended by my persuasion and scoffed at me.

"Hmph, I don't need to be..." I shot a dark glare at her, which made her cry. "I-I mean, you're a gracious, wonderful and very tall man who is very merciful and I would do anything for you."

"Damn straight."

I knew she was appealing to my ego, but I didn't care. It felt good being complimented on my height. It was a facade from her, however at this moment in time, it didn't matter.

I faced Mittelt, and looked over her appearance again. She shivered under my gaze, frightened of me.

"Now Mittelt, you're not going to be bad are you?"

"N-Nope, wouldn't dream of it. I wa-was only trying to get to see how strong you are..."

"You're so full of shit." Kalawarner laughed, edging towards me. "You tried to do in Rensuke here, when he was clearly the better opponent. And what does that say about you? You couldn't even beat a newbie Devil."

"S-Shut up!" Mittelt cried again, putting her knees to her chest. "You don't know anything! That damn Sacred Gear makes it impossible to hit him! And when he gets near you, he exhibits strength and speed you wouldn't think would be behind such a small..." Again, I shot a sinister glare at her, making her shiver. "I-I mean, behind such a cute appearance...?"

She looked at me for assurance, and I nodded.

"But you still lost. It just proves that my Rensuke-"

"I'm not your Rensuke!" I whined, shooting a nasty look at her. "I don't know what you're thinking about, but I'm not your Rensuke! You're still a Fallen Angel and you have tried to kill me!"

"Bleeeh~" She stuck out her tongue, making lewd motions with it. "You're not fun Rensuke. I was only..." Suddenly, Kalawarner looked upwards, and cocked her head. "Why has Freed suddenly..."

"Freed?"

I asked/demanded in a strict yet confused voice. Who's this Freed? Someone she knows? Another Fallen Angel that needs to be dealt with perhaps?

She gave a nod.

"Yeah...Freed suddenly cast a barrier around his location, maybe with Asia's help." Asia...isn't that the...Nun Ise-kun liked...? "But for him to do it while the other Devil is there...what is that man thinking?"

Other Devil...who is she referring too exactly...? Someone I know maybe...or is it another Devil I'm unaware of...?

"W-What are you saying? What other Devil?" She bit her lip, and stayed silent. I frowned, and got in her face. "Talk. What other Devil?"

"You're not going to like it...but Freed, right now is near the location a Devil is heading. From what I can tell, Freed is either going to ambush this Devil, or he was already doing something where the Devil is heading. Knowing Freed, he might kill this Devil."

Kill this Devil...? That Devil might be a friend of mine. Even if he/she isn't, it doesn't mean this Freed can kill this person! Freed better not try and kill this Devil, because I will go and kick his ass.

"S-So, this Freed, is a Fallen Angel?"

Shaking their heads, Mittelt actually surprisingly explained.

"Freed, is a Exiled Exorcist. And he's not the most sane." Coming from her, I better take her words seriously. "And he is quite skilled at using a sword and his light gun. The Devil we're talking about here, is the Devil that was formally human. The Devil that Raynare killed, along with you, Sakurai Rensuke-kun."

Killed alongside me...Ise-kun!

"Y-You mean Ise-kun, don't you!?"

"Yes." Kalawarner confirmed, wiping her brow. "He's going to be in trouble, and I don't think any of the Devils will sense what's happening straight away. The only reason we can is because they've used some Anti-Devil barrier."

Shit! He's going to walk into danger and he doesn't even realize it!

"Take me to this place now!"

I demanded, not even breaking my anxious face for even a second. I didn't have time for anxious or anything!

Both looked at one another, deciding on the best course of action from what I can tell. Mittelt looked unsure, and Kalawarner had the same face on.

Understanding what was happening, I furrowed my brows.

"Look, I am not asking you to save a Devil, or to piss off Raynare or whatever. All I'm asking is for directions. I wont say anything about you two being involved or anything. Just take me there, please. I don't care which one of you does it, just please take me there now. My friend is in danger...I wont let him get hurt!"

They again looked at one another, unsure of what to do. They were most likely fighting between helping a Devil, and betraying their friend. Even if they don't help me, I can understand why they wouldn't. Technically I beat the crap out of one, and was distrustful and kinda mean to the other one.

However, Kalawarner stood up, and gave a nod to Mittelt who gave a nod as well.

"Alright, Rensuke. We'll take you. But like you said, we wont be helping the Devils. All we're doing is taking you, then we'll leave. It will be like as if we weren't there."

I can agree to those terms. Its better than I thought that would happen.

"Okay, that's reasonable. Now, lets hurry."

Mittelt and Kalawarner gave affirmative nods of their heads.

"You got it."

"Lets go!"

With me running behind them, those two took off in the direction of the town. Ise-kun, you better not be in any trouble baka. If you are, Sakurai Rensuke is on the way to save you!

* * *

 **End chapter! So Rensuke has begun his decent into fighting, and possibly madness! After all, you can push someone so far before they snap which Rensuke might be doing soon!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Griselda Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

 **Jugar38; Thank you! And yup, he certainly is. And yeah, that's what I was going for. I wanted it to be a story within a story. Like Ise does, Rensuke will be going through his own trials and hardships, a good number of hardships actually. And thank you very much! It makes me feel good to hear that I'm doing something right hehe. And as always, thank you!**

 **Castor115; That he does, and he will be dealing with Dohnaseek, in a interesting way to say the least. As for Kokabiel, he'll also be dealt with...well, that would be spoiling now, and that can't happen just yet~ And thank you!**

 **Hellspam; First of all, thank you! And yeah, it will all be explained...well, not all but some will be explained as we reach the Kokabiel arc, and then in the Kokabiel arc. And you would be right, it was about her. And it might not be a long shot, I haven't fully decided. If I can provide a good back story for her, she is a possible addition to the story. That Kalawarner, she really is getting her claws into him huh.**

 **Anime PJ; That he is, but he's also a different fighter to Ise. While Ise is more charge ahead, Ren is more analytical about situations. And yeah...poor Ren, but he does get Okaa-san love! For Freed, you'll have to read and see what happens~**

 **Julbot1; Well, I wouldn't say skilled. More like instincts, like you said. He even commented on it during the fight with Mittelt. But Mittelt isn't exactly the strongest Fallen Angels anyway, you know?**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Here's the next one! And I am considering them!**

 **Akito the Destroyer; Okay okay! No need to be like that! Hehe, kidding. But damn, you really feel strongly about it huh...for Freed, you'll have to read and see what happens. But yeah, a number of people are after him, or know him! And I have read them, and they're good. I haven't read them fully yet, still reading your first story, since I don't have much reading time during the day. Barely have time to write anymore.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks! And yeah, that story will start again soon, I'm just working out the next part of that story.**

 **Guest 2; Nah, you don't need to thank me. And yeah, if anyone wants to suggest, then they can do. And yeah, that seems to be about right, with regards to Naoto, but I dont know why as she's a cute girl.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; There's different reasons for that in each story, and you'll see as the stories goes on. For that second one, it would be pretty hard to not make the character aware and get involved with the supernatural. Although I do plan on having a purely human OC story in the future as well as an offspring of Ophis and other ideas. Actually, I've got quite a number of ideas for DXD and other franchises as well.**

 **Guest 3; Miia. Yeah, maybe she could be his familiar or something, since I have been looking for a familiar...so yeah, she has a good chance.**

 **Ragna; That sounds...great! Yea, I might do a story like that one day.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I like the ideas. Aigis, she might be a possibility. there are some things she could be used for, and to progress the story as with all of the other harem girls.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I will be doing a Persona story eventually. And yeah, my character will have some support abilities, as well as being an attacker. But a childhood friend of Naoto's sounds cool. And you're right, he will be kind of like Makoto from Devils Angel. And that's nice, thank you!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

 **Exorcists and a surprise?**

 **Issei P.O.V**

It's late at night, and I'm on my bicycle heading towards a particular house. Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house. Its my first time going towards a house that has other people in, besides the client I mean. What do I say to the family of the client? How would I respond if they ask me complicated questions? Buchou said that normal humans wouldn't be able to detect me, but is it really the case?

Ren was supposed to be on this contract with me as well, as apparently Buchou and Millicas-san thought that we would benefit from learning from each other, but since Ren didn't show up at school (having an understandable reason) I had to go alone, which is alright.

Speaking of Ren...that bastard...not in a bad way. Just, while I've been having fun as a Devil, he's only got the bad side. Not because of his Master being a Loli (which he's obviously into) but because Fallen Angels keep going after him. What jerks! It isn't like he's such a bad guy! Yeah, he's a damn Bishounen with a Loli fetish but he doesn't deserve to have his things broken!

When I explained it to Millicas-san, because even if Ren told me not to tell her, I couldn't go along with the request and told her anyway, she became upset and angry at the Fallen Angels. If it wasn't for Buchou, I would've seen Millicas-san go bat-shit crazy and go after the Fallen Angels herself.

Although that Tokisaki-san was egging her on, so she could eat people...that chick scares me, and I don't know why either. Besides the eating people thing, that was kind of scary. Who wants to eat people anyway? I seriously hope that's a twisted joke.

Peddling towards the clients house, I took in a deep lung-full of air. Aaaah! This is a good night! The breeze is good! And just before, Buchou gave me a hug! Between her oppai! I didn't deserve it because I haven't done anything, but I did it! I felt her oppai with my face!

RING! RING! RING!

Shit, my phone is ringing. Who would ring me at this time? It wouldn't be Buchou, or anyone from the club. It wouldn't be Kaa-san, so who is it that's ringing me right now...aah, the clients house! I've arrived!

Arriving at the clients house was a good timing, so I dismounted my bike and got my phone out of my pocket. Upon seeing the caller, I shook my head a little. Its Ren...he must be calling about today...

Answering the phone, I put it to my ear-

[Ise-kun! You gotta go back to the clubroom right now!]

"Iyaaaa!" I let that out, covering my ear! Damn, did he have to be so loud!? "W-Whats going on!? Are you alright!?"

Screaming at me isn't nice Ren! He's such an idiot!

[Y-Yes! But you need to listen to me carefully, alright!? Are you listening to me right now!?]

I nodded...then slapped myself in the face! Duh, he can't see me right now!

"Right, I'm listening. Tell me what's going on."

I stated, going towards the door and was ready to push the bell...but the doors is slightly ajar. Did the client leave it open for me? If they did...leaving it open in the dead of night is dangerous...no matter if they're expecting people or not.

[Right. Now listen to me carefully Ise-kun. I need you to g-]

Suddenly, the line was cut off. Checking my phone...oops, I ran out of battery. Something...I wonder what he was so worked up about? Meh, if it was important, he'll tell me later. Yeah, it isn't anything important...it shouldn't be.

I pushed open the door fully and walked into the house...

Suddenly, my heart started going crazy within my chest. I felt uneasy, like the time that Buchou took me to fight that Stray Devil. Or when I guided Asia to the Church. It was like a creepy feeling was being instilled within me.

But regardless, I walked into the house and looked inside.

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on. There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

…Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human. Are they sleeping? Impossible. Then I won't be feeling this uneasiness. Just what the hell is going on here?

I walk into the room without making a sound. I'm a Devil, not a thief. I'm thinking of an excuse like that. They can't charge me with breaking and entering since I was invited into this home to do a contract.

I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles. This is a bad thing. The feeling of something wrong keeps growing bigger and bigger. But Buchou would want me to continue the contract.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

I ask quietly, but there is no reply. It can't be helped, so I enter the room. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room...

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall.

A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…? This is...something...this isn't...why...?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

I vomit out the thing inside my stomach on the spot. I didn't vomit when I saw that monster, but my body reacted to seeing this corpse. I can't endure looking at this corpse any more.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso. There was even a blood puddle near the body...ooh this is...who would do this!?

This isn't normal. Not normal at all! You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind! Who the fuck would do this to this person!? No, no matter how you look at this, not even Devils would be capable of things like this! This is insane! Someone insane must've done this! No one sane would be capable of doing things like this!

There is writing on the wall, catching my attention as it drips down like blood...no, it is blood. A message wrote in the victims own blood...? What could that achieve besides freaking people out!?

Although I don't know what it says...I've never been good with written languages, and it isn't even Japanese letterings, so its impossible for someone like me to decipher the message.

"W-What is this…?"

I let out my doubt, not expecting an answer...

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

...!

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a Bishounen. He's like Ren, sort of. Ren's a Bishota, however its close enough to make the comparison. But while Ren is the gentle looking Bishounen/Bishota, this guy looks like the wild type of Bishounen.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy, almost sadistically happy. No, that isn't right. Its more like psychotically happy. This guy has a crazy look in his eyes, and matching smile, makes this guy evil in my eyes!

Then, the thing that Buchou told me comes back to my mind.

...Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad… He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, again? Ren was attacked by Fallen Angels not long ago and survived. And if he can do it, so can I! But that damn bastard knows what his Sacred Gear does, I don't. Right now, its just a flashy accessory to me.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down Devil-like people~ And I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

H-He's singing!?

Whats fucking wrong with this bastard!?

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense. So this guy is an Exorcist. I'm in trouble now. If this guy comes at the inexperienced me, I will die. Rensuke...where you trying to warn me about this person? Is that where you were all loud on the phone...damn, if I had known, I wouldn't of entered.

But there's something I want to say to him.

I swallowed down my spit and ask him.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~ He was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

W-What kind of an excuse is that!? Is he trying to get away with what he was saying!?

"T-That's not something you should admit so casually!"

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

T-This guy! What a bastard! How can he say it while singing and acting normally for him!?

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils? How could you do something like this and think you can get away with it!?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~ I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far! No one but someone mental would go this far!"

Like this bastard! I couldn't keep it in! This bastard is the worst ever!

"Haa~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun. Then a sound comes from the sword, and a sharp structure is formed. The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber.

What is that? It looks like a beam saber from Gundam. Is this guy into that sort of anime?

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest came sprinting towards me! He slashes his blade of light at me. Oh crap! I just dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot? But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt another shot of pain on my leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

I fell on my knees while moaning. This time, I was shot on my left calf! It hurts! But I know this pain! This fucking pain happened when that Fallen Angel, Raynare happened to attack me!

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light. To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body. And right now, I'm in lots of pain! It is screaming through my entire body!

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off. Damn it! What should I do now!?

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with. The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from. I also look to the same direction...

.

.

.

A girl is there, and I know her.

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there. W-Why's Asia here? Don't tell me she's working with this mental priest, is she? No, it couldn't be something like that. Asia is kind, and this bastard is insane, its the worst combo.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

Freed gives a wild grin, and asks Asia who turns her head to something...

"N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall. It was only a natural response from the Nun. Seeing that, I threw up. Asia was even more brave than I was in this regard. Asia, you...why did she have to be involved with this!?

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…" She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me. "…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly, I couldn't take the look she had in her eyes. It was too piercing for me, I had to stay completely still.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"...! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and me.

…I didn't want her to know. It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again. I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town. I didn't want her to find out this secret...and her to wind up hating me.

Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel? What does he mean? Don't priests and Nuns work under God? Yet this priest is saying something about a Fallen Angel helping them? Supporting them? The same Fallen Angels that killed both me and Ren?

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again. If I get stabbed by that in my chest, I will be killed… Even if I do survive, I will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed.

Feeling of fear controls my body when I think about it. This is bad. This situation is really bad! I will be killed without being able to move my body! Ren! What did you do to escape those Fallen Angels!? Cant you come here and help you bastard!? You know I would do the same for you!

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me. S-She couldn't be trying to protect me...could she? Asia, what do you intend to do?

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her. Asia? Are you protecting me? You can't protect me...I'm a Devil, and you're a Nun...you can't do this...

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Freed had an expression of anger, mixed in with confusion and annoyance. "Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

Asia defended, but Freed didn't want to listen.

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

Asia jumped back, slightly shaken by Freed's yell. But that soon turned back to her defensive position.

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest. What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BANG!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun. Asia fell to the ground. He actually struck Asia across the face!

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away. …There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her. How could he hit a girl...right, this guy is completely insane. It wouldn't be weird to think that this guy would do something like this.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again. …I can't run away while leaving Asia here. I can't leave her here with him who just talked about doing scary stuff! But do I run!? Do I take Asia with me!? Is it even possible for me to get her away from Freed?

* * *

"Thanks ladies!"

...That voice! Damn, I know that voice all too well...huh, where did it come from though? It didn't sound like it was in the house. And it didn't sound far either. As if it was...just outside?

Freed looked and narrowed his eyes at the door with suspicious eyes.

Asia, from the ground look at me and the door interchangeably...was she trying to tell me something?

Looking around, I heard the door burst open and then a strawberry blonde blur came into the room! When focusing on the strawberry blonde figure, I couldn't contain my excitement!

"Ren!"

Yeah! My brother (sort of) has arrived! I don't care how he knew, but he came to save me! Now that's what I call a friend! He came to fight...I can't let him fight Freed! He's too fast for someone like us new Devils!

He looked towards the guy on the wall, he put a hand to his mouth and made some gagging noises...but he didn't throw up. Although by his face, he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Shit...who would do something...so disgusting...and evil...?"

I couldn't answer him and I pray Freed didn't. He's a gross bastard, making something like this happen.

Panting, he looked at me with a smile, which soon turned into a frown. Upon seeing that, I couldn't face him anymore. Shit, I'm so useless right now...being injured like this.

"Ise-kun, did this...guy do those wounds to your legs?"

Taking a glance back, I could see the concerned face he had for me. Shit, Ren...don't look at me. Right now, I'm showing such an uncool side. Even Asia saw such an uncool side to me.

Facing away again, I gave a slight nod, feeling crappier by the second.

"Y-Yeah...I'm sorry Ren...you tried to warn me, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter now." He responded, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him taking a glance at Freed. "Nice to meet you, or is it? Right now, I can't say that I'm happy with you, for what you've done to my friend."

Looking at Freed, an excited, almost aroused face appeared! Sick bastard!

"Ararara~! Are you perhaps another shitty Devil? Am I getting two for the price of one? Well, it doesn't matter! I love cutting up Devils! And this boy is even pretty! Wow, I made such a good decision coming here today! Hey boy, between you and the first shitty Devil, which one bends and receives?"

"...That's just gross, it really is."

Speaking truthfully, I felt a little sick build up within my stomach. It made me feel quite sick if I'm honest. He's my friend, and not to mention...A GUY! I DON'T SWING THAT FUCKING WAY!

"That's quite vile, Freed." Retorted Ren, shaking his head and agreeing with me. Freed looked shocked that Ren knew his name...how did he know Freed's name? "Although, I wouldn't be shocked if you're into that kind of thing. To injury my best friend like this, and..." Trailing off, he looked at Asia, who was holding her cheek in pain. Seeing that, a pissed expression appeared on my best friends face. "...To injure a girl is absolutely unforgivable!"

Yeah, seeing a girl in trouble has always been a button pusher. Even girls he doesn't know...but he isn't afraid to hit a girl either, if they are evil. Not that I've seen it, he's told me that he would hit a girl if they were causing problems for another person.

"Ara? You're saying such things shitty Devil-kun? No no! This is strange! To hear such a lecture from a fucking Devil pretty boy like you!? It gets me all excited! Fueeeeeeeee! Is it alright if I cut up your body!? I promise to leave your head intact! The rest of the body however, is all mine to explore and kill!"

Freed lifted his gun, pointing at Ren! Don't tell me he's going to fire at Ren that shit priest! If he does, Ren is going to be injured, because I couldn't charge my damn phone. He tried to warn me, but I couldn't be bothered to charge my phone before!? I'm an idiot! This could've been avoided if I had listened to him in the first place!

"Holy shit, don't point that thing at me!" Even Ren was backing off, slightly afraid! In his eyes, you could see that he was unsure about this! "You wouldn't fire a gun at a guy wearing glasses, would you?"

He questioned with an admittedly adorable face, that only he would be able to make. It was the cross between a frightened kitten, and a scared puppy! I remember him doing that to Okaa-san when he spilled some milk in the kitchen, and she forgave him instantly.

But Freed just showed an even more scary face.

"Hahaha! That's a cute face Devil-kun! Wear that face when I murder you, alright!? It will fill me with extreme amounts of pleasure! Ooooooh, seeing such a face has given me renewed strength!"

Still not wavering, Freed cocked his gun to the side, aiming for Ren's leg! N-No! I have to warn him about the danger of that gun!

"Ren! That gun fires-"

Before I could finish, Freed pulled the trigger, and silently, a shot of light was released. For sure, I thought Ren would be pierced, but that wasn't the case. Some mist formed around Ren, and went the bullet made contact, it simply bounced off as nothing had happened!

That mist...

"Sacred Gear!"

Like Freed said, that must be Ren's Sacred Gear! The mist formed a defensive wall around him, covering most of his body. Freed raised his gun again, and pointed it at Ren who narrowed his eyes.

"It isn't going to work, Freed. And it seems that it can block your bullets. I was wondering if it would be able to do something like that, but since it did, I didn't have to worry. So, take that!"

Ren said it with confidence and cheered lightly, showing a smile. Seeing that, I knew I would be alright. Whenever I see that smile, I know that Ren isn't going to give up. Its the same smile he first showed me when we met, and kicked that group of idiots asses.

"I see I see! So, this shit has a Sacred Gear that's a barrier type? Is that what it is pretty boy? Hmph, even if you have a barrier type, doesn't mean it is absolute! I will fire and fire until you get your body full of holes!"

Freed stuck out his tongue, showing a sadistic face. But even then, Ren didn't let another thing appear on his face, other than pure malice for Freed. But what he said...does that mean Ren has a barrier type? I knew that he had something that was like that, but does it mean he can't fight with it? Shit...if that's what it is, how would he be able to beat Freed?

"You can try, as plenty of people seem to want me dead. And you're no exception to me. Hitting a girl, and shooting my best friend is a no-no in my eyes Freed. But I'm telling you right now, for what you've done to Ise-kun, you wont be walking away with your life."

D-Damn! That was a cool sentence Ren! Haha, he must really care for me! He's even leaking lots of killing intent right now! But Freed wasn't effected by it, and he swung his sword lightly, sticking out his tongue.

"Kyahahahahahahahahaha!"

Releasing a loud howl, Freed shot off several bullets of light at Ren. But like before, upon making contact with the mist, they simply disappeared into nothingness! That Sacred Gear, despite making no attacks, would always be able to protect the user! Right now, I'm glad Ren has that Sacred Gear!

Freed, seeing his attacks being nullified swung his beam sword around, his face began to be filled with pleasure...he's twisted, he seriously is. I couldn't think of anyone being as twisted as this bastard.

"So, Devil has some game!? That's alright! Its okay Devil-kun! If it wasn't at least a little interesting, then I wouldn't be falling in love with you right now! Yes yes! Come at me Devil-kun!"

Saying that with a mental look in his eyes, Freed went forward, slashing! Ren responded by using that mist, forming it within the palm of his hand, condensing it to be thicker than it was before. When the blade made contact with the mist, it was as if it didn't at all! That mist can even block the blade of light from Freed!

"Hah!"

Ren threw a fist at Freed who did a silly dance and avoided the fist. Freed reeled back his gun, swinging it at Ren's left calf. Reacting to it just in time, Ren placed mist between the two objects, blocking the attack completely!

"Pretty please let me stab you! It will be a present from you to me! It would make my life oh-so-perfect Devil-kun! It would be good to see your body all cut up, bleeding heavily!"

Thinking saying 'please' would make Ren automatically say "Yes!" is something only an insane guy would be able to pull off. Ren didn't respond and threw a number of fists at Freed, who used the sword to parry the fists.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Ren continued his assault on Freed, pushing him back. While his hands aren't making contact with Freed's body, his fists are slowly but surely making Freed jump back, and his breathing is becoming more erratic as time goes on.

At first, I would have thought that the light would've damaged his hands, but upon the impact, Ren was using his mist to block his own attack! I have to say, that's pretty ingenious! Well, he is the smarter one between us, its no denying such a thing. He might be a serious weirdo, but he's very intelligent, being able to think of things that wouldn't even occur to someone like me.

"Seriously, you're a crap Devil bastard! You wont even take a punch like a man!"

"Ooh, you have no idea what I will take! But unlike you, I am actually using my mind, something that seems to be missed with you!"

Ren replied, going low and doing a sweeper kick. Freed jumped and shot at Ren, who manoeuvred out of the way, and then thrusting his fist upwards from down below. Freed clicked his tongue, pushing the incoming fist back with his gun.

Landing on the ground, Freed didn't stop, as he went at Ren, swinging his blade rapidly. Ren, using various hand signs, used the mist to block each strike Freed was delivering.

"Fuck off!"

Ren yelled in frustration, and a change around him occurred. Something about him was different. And when he went forward, backing Freed into the wall, he thrusted his fist at him. The dodgy priest somehow managed to get out of the way, but Ren's fist didn't stop, and it impaled the wall, causing the house to shake!

"O-Oh shit!"

Freed yelled in shock, jumping away from Ren! Eyeing up Ren, said guy takes his fist out of the wall, and it doesn't seem to be injured! H-How in the hell...? Is he some kind of Rook...? He never did tell me what piece he was, so he could be a Rook...but he was fast as well...Knight...Rook...? I don't know...maybe using some magic trick...Bishop? Is he a Bishop? I don't know...the seems to have traits of Rook and Knight...

"This is it Freed, you're going down."

Ren asserted himself, giving Freed a big threat...no, more like a promise.

Freed, despite being taunted, let out a hearty laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! That's a good resolve Devil-kun! More and more, I am seriously falling in love with you! But that love has to have a breaking point! Oops, that means we're breaking up! No, I will slice you up! Haha! That will be the best! Time to be sliced and diced!"

"And try and serve me on rice and I will fucking deck you."

Ren giggled, and showed Freed a evil smile, meant to scare him, or agitate him. I'm not that sure right now. But Freed's face twists.

"D-Don't you mock me bastard! Fucking die!"

Freed, losing all senses, just rushed Ren with the intent to kill. Freed crossed the distance so fast that my eyes couldn't keep up with him. Slashing like a madman, Freed brought his blade down on Ren again and again!

Blocking the attacks, it was all Ren could do against Freed. Between them, Freed had a faster attack, but Ren was able to parry all the attacks, not a single one hit him. And Ren seems to have strength that I didn't know he possessed. If he was able to land a punch on the human Freed, he would be able to get the upper-hand.

"Freed!"

Pushing Freed away, Ren did a double punch on the bastard! Hitting him square in the chest, Freed was flung backwards! I saw a silver thing fly across the floor, hitting me square in the foot.

When I took a look...it was a gun...no, it was Freed's gun! Ren knocked it away from Freed! At least he doesn't have to deal with the gun anymore! But for it to be here...

Grabbing the gun, I made sure that Freed wouldn't be able to get it...then that's when I saw Asia.

Asia, standing in the corner, looking really frightened...she was clutching her rosary very tightly, looking between me and Ren and Freed interchangeably. She was shaking, and mumbling things to herself about the fight, something like "Stop...please..." and other things like that.

She's too good of a girl to be associated with Freed...for a matter of fact. Fallen Angels in general would be...no, she shouldn't be involved in this at all. She should just be a Nun...

She needs to get out of here. I need to make sure that Asia gets out of here, and make sure that she doesn't get caught up with this anymore. She's seen so much, and anymore will hurt her mentality.

But I can't run, and I can't even stand straight. I couldn't make sure that she would be able to get out of here. There would be no way for me to run now. The intense pain within my legs, the burning feeling.

She's my friend, and its obvious that she didn't choose to be here. She wouldn't choose any of this. Asia, is too good for things like this.

Even with Ren fighting against Freed, he might try something against Asia, and kill her. He even mentioned something about raping her before...he better not try anything! Leaving her here isn't an option, and letting Asia go alone, wouldn't be smart. If she did...the Fallen Angels would get her again.

"Shit bastard!"

Freed once again charged for Ren, swinging his blade left. Somehow, Ren used a speed I didn't know he was capable of and missed the blade entirely. Is Ren a Knight!? That speed was faster than he was when a human. Even the normal Devil me wouldn't be able to do something like that...hey, he might be a Pawn that's promoted somehow? Yeah, that's got to be it!

"Watch your language!"

Reeling his fist back, Ren went for a counter-strike. I could tell that he was building strength within that fist. But Freed bends his body, letting the fist pass him. Ku, this bastard is tough!

"Aye~? Watchg my language? Why don't you watch your arm being cut!"

Bringing up his blade, he tried to cleave Ren's arm off! He was actually going to cleave off his arm!

"Don't think so idiot!"

Reacting in time, the mist stopped the blade from cutting his arm. Ren used that time to smash his fist into Freed's face, making it twist and bend. Forcing him backwards, Ren smashed his foot right into Freed's upper body!

"Guah!"

Freed coughed up blood, and smashed into the back wall. Freed went to come out of the wall, but Ren acted quickly, and picked up a lamp, throwing at him, making it smash over the priests head! Then, he gripped a table, lifting it with ease, and throwing it at the stunned Freed!

Smashing against Freed, he was forced back into the wall! However, Ren didn't stop and found objects in the room to throw at Freed! Go Ren is what I say...no, Ren...Asia...

Upon seeing that, I made my resolve.

"Ren, get Asia out of here, now!"

Stopping himself in time, he looked at me as if I had two heads or something.

"W-What are you saying?" He was stunned by my words. "You mean getting us all out of here, don't you? You couldn't possibly mean that I leave you here, right?"

Shaking my head, he adopts a frown.

"I can't move, Ren. If you get Asia out of here, I will be really appreciative."

"B-But, you're delusional, aren't you!? That lights gone to your brain! If you think I'm going to leave you here at pervert priests mercy, then you've got another thing coming! I'm not leaving you here with him! I'll just have to beat the crap out of Freed, then we'll leave together!"

"I said go!" Snapping, I lowered my eyes. "Asia, is a good girl. If she wasn't here, I would say we would both escape. But if its both of us you would have to carry, it would be pointless running away! Asia can't outrun Freed on her own, and you seem to have strength and speed! The current you would be able to carry Asia to safety, but not both of us! Freed would surely catch us and kill us!"

"Kill us? What fight have you been watching? I'm so totally kicking ass right now. Freed doesn't have a chance against me."

He said with a smirk, but underneath that, I could tell he was getting more and more exhausted. His breathing had become more erratic, and he was slowly, but surely becoming weaker. And he knows that he is as well. It is as if he had been fighting before as well. I notice that his body is quite warn out. Even if he ran over town, he wouldn't be suffering this kind of adverse effects.

"Ren...please, I'm asking you to get Asia away from here. If you wont do it for me, then take a look at her and say to me that you could leave her here."

Taking a glance at Asia, I could see his eyes becoming moist. A few seconds later, he turned back to me.

"I can't say that I would leave her here. But, while I'm not trying to be offensive, I don't know her. I've never met her, and I've known you for years. You're one of the only people that...that ever got to know me. If you disappeared, I would become lonely."

"W-Well...just do it! I'm telling you from the older Gremory's peerage!"

"T-That doesn't give you the right to boss me around! If anything, I should be bossing you around! I'm of a higher status than you are, Pawn!" Tch, damn idiot. Saying that to me...but he then gained a down face. "But Ise-kun...you want me to leave with her, truly? If you tell me with no hint of a hesitation, I will follow your suggestions, this once."

"Yeah, I want Asia to be safe."

I said it with a straight voice, matching voice.

Seeing my unwavering resolve, he relented and gave a nod.

"Alright, since you're serious, I will do as you ask. But if you die, I will make sure to come and drag you back from Hell, only to send you there myself. Do you hear me Ise-kun!? I will kill you after bringing you back to life again!"

"Yeah, I hear you! Now get her out of here!"

Nodding, he went for Asia. But Freed, he came out of the wall, and gave a sneer.

"You're mental! As if I'm going to let precious Asia-tan go! Now get chopped up!"

Freed took off at Ren, swinging his blade harshly. Ren got into a fighting form, summoning that mist of his to ready to defend. However, as he was about to get Ren, I pointed the gun at him with shaky hands. I could barely hold it up, but with what strength remained, I pulled the trigger!

"S-Shit!"

Even though it made a silent sound, Freed somehow knew it was coming, so he used his blade to deflect the bullet. But at the same time, Ren got his fist ready, reeling it backwards.

"Just one hit! I'm putting what I've got left into this!"

Thrusting his fist forward...

BANG!

His fist nailed deeply within Freed's face! That guy coughed out a quantity of blood, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. From the force, his body was blown back, and he crashed through the wall!

"This is your chance!"

I ordered, and he stuck out his tongue at me.

"Don't order me, Ise-kun. But yeah, I'm outta here~!" He ran to Asia, picking her up bridal style. "Sorry for the carry, but it would be easier than you running. The names Sakurai Rensuke, nice to meet ya."

"A-Asia Argento...nice to meet you." Asia mumbled out with a flustered face. But then looked at me sadly. "S-Sakurai-san, we can't leave Ise-san here! He would be in danger! Please take Ise-san rather than me!"

"No way!" He rejected, shaking his head. "Sorry lovely girl, but you're the one who's getting rescued right now, no arguing now!"

"B-But-"

"What did I just say!?" Asia hung her head low, and silenced herself. "Good girl. But if you're worried about Ise-kun, then he wont die. He's too stubborn and stupid to die. Stupid people have a habit of living, and the smart people like me have a habit of dying. So odds are, I'm going to be the one that dies."

I-I'm too stupid to die!? Baka! He's the idiotic one! No, he's smart, but he's also stupid at the same time!

Ren turned to me, looking down before going towards the exit.

"I'll be right back, don't you dare die or I will kill you myself! Don't ask me how either because I will find away to resurrect you and turn you into dust! I will do it! I will make my Sacred Gear do that! Or find someone who has powers over the dead and make you come back to life only for me to murder you again painfully!"

"Haha, I wouldn't have it any other way." I looked at Asia. "Asia, don't worry, Ren will take care of you. If its for me, he will protect you with his life. Don't worry about anything now, Ren will look after you."

"Ise-san..."

She clasped hands over her mouth, and shed slight tears...is it because a Devil is helping her? Or is it because she couldn't believe herself right now?

"Ren!"

"Yeah! I'm leaving!"

Smirking at one another, Ren ran off with Asia in his arms. Good, with Asia gone, I know I've done something good. Ren...I'm leaving Asia in your hands. Don't you dare let me down now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freed sprang up, yelling loudly. "DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! I HAVEN'T BEEN SATISFIED YOU CUNT!"

D-Did he just call Ren a cunt!? What a bastard!

Freed, with a heavy angry step, rushed for the door. But before he could, I fired off a few bullets out light. Good thing this thing doesn't have any special requirement to activate it. Pulling the trigger and aiming seems to be the way with this gun.

Once again, Freed reacted to the bullets throwing his blade in the direction of the bullets, making them bounce off the blade. But I didn't let up on the gun and fired rapidly at him! Even if its going to make him distracted!

"PISS OFF!"

Freed, seemingly annoyed by me charged at me! In fear, I fired the gun as fast as I could. But Freed either blocked or wove through all of the bullets. If it was a professional like Freed, someone like me wouldn't have a hope in hell in defeat him.

Even then I had to try! For Asia! I don't understand it, because I don't know her. But Asia is important to me and I don't want Asia to be used by these people!

"TIME TO DIE!"

When Freed was about to swing down at me, a light shined within the room, coming from directly behind me. Seeing that, Freed clicked his tongue and shuddered lightly as he jumped away.

Behind me...a magic circle shined on the floor. Its the symbol for the Gremory clan! Its Buchou! Buchou has come! I know it!

When the light died down, several people I knew where there. I mean, several Devils.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan!

Yes, my comrades. Kuu! They came to rescue me! I'm so moved that I feel like crying! Great! Something like this actually happens!? I'm glad they came! Kiba, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan!

"...Rensuke-senpai..."

Koneko-chan mumbled something to herself, and looked towards the doorway. When I looked, I didn't see anything but I heard shuffling which became really quiet within seconds.

"Ara, what was that Koneko-chan?"

Akeno-san questioned the small girl who looked at me intently for a brief second, before shaking her head.

"...Nothing whatsoever."

Akeno-san gave suspicious eyes, but let it go seemingly. But then Koneko-chan looked towards the door again, and sighed deeply. She didn't say anything though, and kept looking at the door.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword. The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Along with the flash of sparks going around the room, Kiba blocks the priest's attack with her sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Is he the one sticking it in, and are you the one bending? So are you things in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

That guy is completely looking down on us!

"Actually its more like Sakurai-kun and I being in that sort of relationship one day...e-erm...n-never mind! Ehehe...erm...I don't know anymore." Kiba scratched the back of her head sheepishly, and looked away. But then she became serious, showing an unhappy expression. "…What a vulgar mouth you have. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

Stray Exorcist...the Stray Exorcist...

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords. Kiba has a calm expression, but her eyes have already captured her foe. The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears on my side is the crimson-haired girl, Rias-Buchou!

"...Buchou, I need to leave now...I'm really sorry."

"W-Wait, Koneko-"

Before she could finish, Koneko-chan ran out the room, and likewise out of the home. Koneko-chan, could you possibly know that Ren was here? Or is there some other business that you have to deal with?

"Ara ara, what's going on with Koneko-chan?"

Akeno-san wondered, with a cheerful voice, but a concerned undertone. Buchou also gave a concerned look, and she seemed to be confused as well. But that stopped when she looked at me with a sorrow-filled eyes.

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Buchou, who is apologising to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds. "…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…"

I try to deceive her by laughing. Ah, looks like she will yell at me afterwards. Sorry for being weak, Buchou. Ren didn't get hurt but I did, and he ended up saving Asia for me. Even if he does annoy me sometimes, he's a great friend.

But Buchou didn't say anything to me and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary. Wow, Buchou is pissed. Am I the reason? Does Buchou really care that much?

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

Good, Freed didn't mention anything about Asia...Ren, I'm sure that he's getting her away from here right now. But where is he going to take her? And what should I say if anyone asks?

BON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away. It's Buchou. Buchou shot out a ball of demonic power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic power surrounding Buchou.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Seems like Akeno-san detected something and informs us. The Fallen Angels are approaching? Those guys with black wings? Yeah, its those who chased after Ren, and they're coming here? Shit, does that mean Ren and Asia are in danger? Also Koneko-chan?

Buchou gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes. But what about Koneko-chan?"

Akeno-san started casting the spell, but still showed concern for her comrade.

"Koneko...Koneko knows how to handle herself. And if she left, I know she has a good reason. But as soon as I see her again, I am going to expect an answer for her sudden disappearance. Its so...unlike Koneko to disappear like that."

So said Buchou...so, we're leaving her here then? Koneko-chan...Ren...Asia. I don't know what to do...shit, don't be in danger. If they are because of me...shit, don't die...

Next moment, Akeno-san finishes casting the spell, and the magic circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Buchou threw some demonic power against him, knocking him away. By the time the priest recovered from the attack, the light had already enveloped us.

I don't have the time to think about the impression of my first teleportation through the magic circle, and I only remember the smile Asia and Ren gave me last. Damn it...be safe.

* * *

 **Rensuke P.O.V**

"You know Argento-san, Ise-kun is an idiot!"

I said with sarcasm. Bastard better be fine or I am going to personally kick his ass. Escaping with Argento-san here isn't exactly what I wanted to do. I didn't want to run away, as that isn't me. Running away is the equivalent to admitting you're a coward. But he asked me to get her away. If roles were reversed and I asked, he would've done the same.

But I can see why he would want to protect this girl. She is absolutely adorable! I could fall for her myself! But I wouldn't do that. Like Buchou, I wouldn't go after her, since she is his Master. It would be the same for Millicas-chan. If Ise-kun came onto her, I would deck the living shit out of him.

And if I came onto Buchou, he would do the same to me. Its an unwritten law somewhere that we don't go after the Masters of us. I don't know exactly when it was decided, but it was and now we don't go after the Masters...I wonder what would happen if Buchou did fall for me? I wonder what I would say to let her down?

I don't see it happening though, as she isn't my type of girl. She's got good oppai, but she seems selfish to me. And the way she speaks to Ise-kun sometimes, calling him her possession, just seems bratty and immature. If anything, she needs to stop doing that.

"Sakurai-san, is Ise-san going to be alright?"

I nodded and took a turn down another street. Incase we were being followed, I was taking random turns until I reached the destination. Although it is going to be hard to explain, you know?

"Yeah, I went back and saw that Rias-Buchou...erm, rather his Devil Master was there and she would've protected him. It was outside my calculations, but it means Ise-kun will be safe, and soon you'll be safe as well Argento-san! Don't worry! Like Ise-kun said, you're in my care!"

I said with a smile, jumping over a fence. Asia-san shook a little, bouncing slightly within my arms. But then she wrapped her arms around my neck, putting her head on my shoulder. Hehe, I think you need to save that kind of action for Ise-kun, even if you are adorable.

"I-I'm glad! Also, please call me Asia."

She said with an angelic voice.

Damn, that's like an arrow to the heart, isn't it? I could die happy with such a voice. Damn Ise-kun, I wish I met...Asia-san first. But, he did and I will get over that, eventually. She's cute, but...innocent. Its obvious within her eyes...seriously Ise-kun, spoil her innocent and you're going to die! Hear me bastard!?

"I-I see. Then call me Ren, or Rensuke. Whatever you want, since we're friends now I guess. And any friend, with some exceptions, of Ise-kun's are friends of mine as well!"

Declaring that proudly, we rounded another corner, heading towards a certain house. I don't know where else to take her. Can't take her to the clubroom, since she's a Nun and the Devils will have a field day. Can't take her to my home, too messed up, there's only one place that would be treated as neutral ground.

"Rensuke-san then?" I nodded with a smile. She let her head dip. "Rensuke-san, can I ask you a question about Ise-san?"

Hehe, she's trying to milk the friend for information about the guy she likes huh. Great, don't use me Asia-san. I'll tell you weird things about his past by mistake. But it is actually a smart move, thinking about it.

"Sure, ask away Asia-san."

"Y-Yes, Ise-san wasn't turned into a Devil, by force? He was originally human, yes?"

"We both were." I replied, lowering my head. "We both came into the world of the supernatural not long ago and it wasn't by choice either. A little before Ise-kun met you actually. You see, we got killed by a certain Fallen Angel biatch who thinks its alright to kill us for no reason. Then we were brought back by Devils, different Devils, and then we got caught up in all of this."

I told her a small summery of what happened until now, leaving some points out obviously. During my explanation, she dipped her head downwards, seemingly in a confused state.

"...Whats a biatch?"

...Damn, should I use this to have fun or not...she doesn't know what it is huh...

Okay, who am I kidding? I HAVE to exploit this! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! It has to be said! It can't be unsaid! Hahahahahaha! This is going to be legend! I'm the best! I've got a great idea!

"Ise-kun is a biatch."

Haha! This is it Ise-kun! You don't heed my warning, and get injured! Asia-san here had a face full of happiness...she fell for it! Shit, this girl is innocent and it almost makes me feel crap...almost.

"O-Oh!? Is that the case!? Like a nickname!?"

A nickname huh, that's what she thinks it is...hehe, good girl. This is going better than expected...awwww, she's so innocent...

"Y-Yeah..." I had to control myself from laughing, looking at her doe eyes. "...And you know what Asia-san?" Shaking her head, I held in a chuckle and gained a shit-eating grin. "I-Ise-kun loves it w-when people c-call him biatch."

Her eyes light up like a thousand suns and she beams away majestically.

"I-I see! S-So, to deepen ties, people in this country call people nicknames, and one of Ise-sans is biatch...so, biatch Ise-san. Y-Yes, that seems to fit Ise-san quite well~ Ise-san is a biatch~"

"Hahahaha!"

Unintentionally, I released a laugh and looked away! Saying that from her cute voice, it makes me feel extremely joyful! Ise-san biatch~ That's the best ever Asia-san! This girl is going to make my life so much better! I have so many things I could do with this girl, making Ise-kun's life funnier.

"I-Is something funny? Did I say it wrong?"

Seeing her perplexed face, I composed myself and shook my head the best I could.

"Nope, you haven't done anything wrong. It was p-perfect."

"That's a relief. When I see Ise-san next, I shall take that opportunity to call him a biatch, so we can deepen our friendship. Rensuke-san, should I also call you by a nickname?"

Fuck, a nickname...ehehehe...

"O-Oh~ No~ I don't have a nickname like Ise-kun~ He's the one who likes the nicknames~ In future, I will find one and you can call me that~ You could also call me Ren if you liked~? But that's a little personally...although I do like it when people refer to me by that name~"

"I understand! When we become better friends, I will refer to you as Ren-san!"

So cute and innocent...Asia-san, you're going to be a great ally against the forces of Ise-kun and his evilness. Hehe, Asia-san is my newest bestest friend in the entire universe!

"Yeah, that's good. For now, lets go."

Yeah, we need to leave here. I can sense that the Fallen Angels are around. Kalawarner and Mittelt, are alright for now I guess. But there's the other two that I know of being in this town. Raynare, and Dohnaseek, those two are the enemies now. I'm not so sure about the other two right now.

"O-Okay, but where are we..."

"Going?" I finished, expecting that to be the most logical question. Quizzically, Asia-san nodded. Sighing, I give her the answer she wanted. "Well, there are a couple of places we could go. But most of them aren't...good, or would put both me and Ise-kun in trouble. Devils and Nuns being natural enemies and all." Nodding, Asia-san smiled. "But yeah, the place we're going is-"

I had to stop there as a shadow jumped over my head, landing directly in front of me! Shit what's going to come now!? I can't fight and protect Asia-san at the same time! It would be hard! Even then, I got in a defensive position, the best I could with Asia-san in my arms, ready to fight, or take flight.

"...Senpai, put down your guard, its only me."

...But thankfully, I didn't have too. The person that appeared in front of me was...Koneko-chan. Ooh fuck. If she's here, she's going to alert her big breasted Master who's going to alert Millicas-chan who's going to yell at me...maybe. I don't know if she is or not.

"Koneko-chan...why are you here?"

Trying to feign innocence, I asked that question.

Koneko-chan's eyes slanted, and gave a no nonsense stare.

"...Do you think I wouldn't know about you being at that house? Or that Nun being with the priest?"

I looked away, as Asia-san shook a little. I whispered "Don't worry, she's a friend." gently in Asia-sans ear, to relax her, which it did. But it was obvious really! I have the freaking Nun in my arms! If that didn't scream "YOU WHERE AT THAT HOUSE!" then I don't know what would! Crap! I can't lie and I don't know what Koneko-chan is going to say about this!

"Obviously, not. Tell me, is there anyone else that knows I was there? Does Buchou know about it?"

"...No, she is currently unaware. She might be able to sense powers...but as far as I am aware, she didn't know of your presence, since you're not apart of her peerage, and you're a newbie Devil, harder to sense. I, myself was able to...smell you for a lack of a better word."

"D-Do I smell bad?"

Because Elmen-chan says she can smell me and says I smell scrumptious. Kurumi-chan just tells me that she wants to eat me, so I must taste good, right? Either that, or she really has a thing for scaring me.

"...No, you smell good."

That's a relief. Personal hygiene, doesn't take much you know? But this is hardly a place to talk about such things. After all, this is hardly an after school special.

"But what are you going to do now? Going to turn me in? Going to tell your Master? Tell Millicas-chan? So, what's your plan now Koneko-chan? Going to rat me out?"

I lifted my eyebrows, expecting her to nod. But when she didn't, I was stunned. The reason for my stunned expression was because she was shaking her head, denying my words.

"...No, I'm not going to turn you in, as you say. ...I don't see why I would."

E-Eh, what did she say? She's not going to turn me in? Is she defying her Master right now? What's going on? I didn't take Koneko-chan for that type of person. What's going to happen though...?

"...Because I have a Nun here, and I'm sure you've put the pieces together."

She's not a stupid girl, I know that. Seeing what she has, she must've known what I was doing, and going to do. She's put the pieces together, however, what is she going to do with that information?

"...I have." She agreed, nodding her head. "...But, I also worked out the reason. ...From just a single glance, I can already tell that the Nun and the priest aren't in the same state of mind. From her eyes, I don't see any evil, and from the priest, I did. ...However, Rensuke-senpai...you have a Nun with you, and it will most likely be for that perverted senpai that isn't you." That wounds me, Koneko-chan. "...But, I can see that you also wouldn't leave this girl alone, despite not knowing her. I smell, Hyoudou-senpai more on that girl than you, so I conclude that he asked you to take her when you perhaps fought the priest to save him."

D-Damn, she worked all of that out? Not only the fact that Ise-kun was the one who knew this girl before me, but also the reason why I have her, and the fact that I fought against Freed. Shit, this girl isn't to be trifled with.

"T-Then, you know that I can't take her to the clubroom. I know the Devils like Buchou and Millicas-chan would be against the idea, so I have to take Asia-san to Ise-kun's home."

Its the only place that I can, somewhat guarantee safety. Anywhere else doesn't exist right now, just like my apartment.

"...I see. ...For what its worth, I wont say anything about it, but I'm not going to directly involve myself with the situation either. ...Don't misunderstand my actions either. It isn't because I don't want to, its because it isn't my place to be involved this time. However, if you do need assistance, I wont hesitate to help you. But senpai...Fallen Angels are going to be coming here, and a certain fox shall be appearing any second now...we should be going..."

So, she's going to be indirectly involved huh. Makes sense. I shouldn't expect her to do anything like get directly involved, since we aren't on the same peerage, and we barely know one another. However, she said that she would get involved if need be...that's sweet of her. Koneko-chan, you really are a good girl after all.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me with cute eyes. I watched curiously as she moved to the side of me, and just looked at me with cute eyes. I don't even think she realizes what she's doing right now. Its kind of like she's in a trance or something.

"Koneko-chan, you okay?"

She nodded and unconsciously stuck out her arms. Shit, its the Loli attraction thing. She had the same expression last time. I put down Asia-san, letting her stand up and faced the flushing Koneko-chan.

Petting her head, she made a small cute face.

"You wanna hug me, don't you?"

"...Yes and I don't know why. ...Please do it quickly."

Rolling my eyes, and the weird gaze of Asia-sans, I wrapped my arms around Koneko-chan who hugged me back. I don't get it! Why do these Loli's attach themselves to me!? I'm a Loli magnet!

"Is that better Koneko-chan?"

"...It is. ...This strange pull, what is this senpai? I would accuse you of using some power, but you didn't know of the supernatural so it couldn't be that. ...Something about you makes me drawn to you, yet I haven't discovered why..."

I'm right there with you Koneko-chan. I dint know why Loli's attach themselves to me. I guess I really do have some power over Loli's...strange world we live in huh.

"SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" A very fast blur came, and kicked Koneko-chan in the head, sending her across the pavement, then jumped into my arms! "DON'T TOUCH SENPAI! HE IS KUNOU'S!" Ku-Kunou-san showed up, threatened Koneko-chan who glared and then looked towards Asia-san, and sharpened her eyes. "Y-YOU! DON'T TOUCH KUNOU'S SENPAI! IF YOU GET CLOSER, KUNOU WILL BURN YOU!"

True to her word, Kunou-san summoned fire of a blue colour around her! S-Shit! Not only does she deck Koneko-chan, she also threatens to burn Asia-san! And even Asia-san, seeing that, burst out crying and hid behind me!

"Nooooooooooo! Please don't burn me!"

Asia-san pleaded, clinging to me tighter!

"Then hands off Kunou's senpai! Only Kunou can get comforted by senpai! Meanie Nun girl is trying to hurt Kunou's senpai because you hate senpai! Meanie's, just like the Fallen Angels! Because of the Fallen Angels, Kunou wont allow you to be alone anymore senpai!" Kunou-san cried, and looked up at me with an adorable look. "All day, Kunou was worried so much! Then Millicas-chan asked Kunou to find you, but you kept moving so Kunou had to run around town and then when Kunou finds you, Koneko-chan is in the arms of the senpai that is Kunou's, not hers!" Sending a dark look to Koneko-chan, she rolled her eyes. "And some Nun thinks she can hold onto senpai like senpai is for anyone else other than Kunou!"

She sent a look at Asia-san, who cried and let go of my shirt, clearly frazzled about what's happening.

Damn, this girl can talk alright. But inside of it all, I could hear her worry for me. Bending down, I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a pat on the head. Kunou-san, calmed down instantly, and returned the hug as tightly as she possibly could.

"Its alright Kunou-san, I'm here now. There's no need to worry."

"B-But senpai, you worried Kunou the most. Elmen-chan was making up lies, saying you ran off and found another fox. Kurumi-senpai was saying that Kunou wouldn't be allowed to hug senpai anymore because Ren-senpai doesn't love Kunou enough to give her hugs. Bennia-chan said that you wouldn't like Kunou because she's so clingy, and then Millicas-chan declared that only she can hug you, and Kunou wouldn't be allowed anymore...tell them that Kunou is allowed to hug you."

...W-What? S-She was all worked up because...because she was being bullied by Elmen-chan, Bennia-san and Kurumi-chan? And because Millicas-chan said I wouldn't be allowed to hug Kunou-san anymore? Ehehe...strange.

"Hehe, of course you can hug me Kunou...chan." She giggled, hearing the change of suffix. "You're hugging me right now, aren't you Kunou-chan?"

"Y-Yes...don't leave Kunou again senpai. After seeing what happened to your living space, Kunou got so worried and then Kunou became angry at the Fallen Angels, and Kunou wants to go and hit the Fallen Angel mean girls and boys!"

"W-Wait, you know!? Does-"

"Millicas-chan also knows." She interjected, rubbing her head against my chest. "...Senpai didn't have to keep it a secret, because it wasn't your fault. Fallen Angels are like this sometimes. But its okay now senpai, Kunou is going to make sure that you are alright from now on."

...Shit, that means Millicas-chan...I didn't want to worry her...and I have done...crap. That makes me a bad Queen...I know what I mean! Queen...ugh, still a lot to take in.

But ignoring that, I need to ask Kunou-chan here something.

"Say Kunou-chan, you can keep a secret for me, can't you?"

"Of course! Kunou is a good secret keeper!"

I chuckled, seeing her cuteness.

"And, you are good at placing barriers and other things like that, aren't you Kunou-chan?"

I heard that she was good with supportive magic's and things. She's more of a sensor, apparently, but she doesn't suck at barriers and things like that.

"Y-Yes, Kunou is good with those things. She isn't the best, but she can help senpai if he wants."

"That's a good girl. Now this girl is Asia Argento-san..."

I explained what I wanted from Kunou-chan who listened intently. All I could hope was she would agree with me.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"We're here."

Walking into the clubroom with Kunou-chan in my arms (who wouldn't let go ever since before!), and Koneko-chan by my side, I announced our presence. Upon entering the room, I saw Ise-kun on the couches, being apparently healed by Buchou. That's good. He was injured quite badly but he's being healed by Buchou...good.

I also saw Kiba-chan, and Akeno-san nearby. Beside Kiba-chan was Kurumi-chan, who was scaring the poor girl by pointing her gun at her. I-Is no one else going to say anything about the fact that Kiba-chan has a gun pointed at her!? Is this normal!?

When I focused on her, she mouthed 'Help me' with a desperate look on her face over and over again! Apparently though, Kurumi-chan saw it, and moved her gun even closer to Kiba-chan, and licked her lips at me dangerously! P-Please don't hurt Kiba-chan!

Elmen-chan was also in the room, writing in some book, which has...wait, is that my name!? Whats in the book!? It better not be anything strange Elmen-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

I couldn't look anymore, so I looked around again and...I saw a flash of crimson hair. The flash of crimson, brought my attention solely onto that person. The person, being Millicas-chan.

She noticed me, and looked happy to see me...no, it would be an understatement to say such things. She was...extremely gleeful right now. She stood up, not saying anything.

I watched her with curious eyes as she went across the clubroom with not much emotion, despite being gleeful in the face. When she reached me, she stared up at me, and looked upset. Her sudden gleefulness turned to sadness.

"Millicas-chan I-"

"Baka!" She latched onto me, sobbing lightly. "You came back now...why didn't you let me know you was okay? Only one message this morning? I sensed Fallen Angel activity all day, and even fighting. Before I could get to it though, the person moved on, and I had to ask Kunou to find you...and you didn't answer your phone...senpai, I was extremely worried..."

I felt crap inside, seeing her sad expression. Usually, I'm not used to telling people what I'm doing...no one ever bothered getting to know me, and therefore, I never bothered telling anyone what I was doing.

But now, I have this girl to look after, and who looks after me as well.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything." I murmured, patting the back of her head. "It wasn't like I did it intentionally. I only wanted to have sometime to myself, that's all. But I'm back now, not to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not do."

She hugged me even tighter as I looked at Ise-kun. He mouthed 'Asia?' to me, raising his brown. I mouthed 'Safe.' back to his apparent relief. She's safe alright, and waiting for you Ise-kun, ufufu~

Buchou though, stood up, and looked at Koneko-chan with a quizzing look.

"Koneko, before... You took off without explaining your reasons. Right now, please explain why you suddenly ran off like that, without saying anything to anyone? I was sick with worry."

Koneko-chan briefly froze, and exchanged glanced with me secretly. She said she wouldn't say anything, but now is the moment of truth. Koneko-chan, are you a girl of your word? Or are you going to rat us out?

Seemingly ready to answer, whatever it maybe, she took a deep breath.

"...Sorry Buchou, but I had no time. ...I...smelt Rensuke-senpai in the area, nearing the house. If he had stayed there, and remained ignorant of the dangers he was in, he would've been caught up by the Fallen Angels, being placed in danger. Then, after getting senpai away from the area, assuring that everything was okay, we came across it...rather the fox." Kunou-chan frowned at that, hugging me even tighter. Is there an animosity between the two? "...And the rest is history."

...She kept her word. And due to her stoic nature, she couldn't of possibly been sound like she was lying. Koneko-chan...I have a new found respect for her. I looked at Koneko-chan, who stoically looked up at me, without saying a word, I knew that she knew I was thankful. But I'll still treat her to sweets or something for not saying anything.

"That's exactly right Koneko-chan!" Kunou-chan chirped, rubbing cheeks with me! "Kunou was worried that senpai was in danger as well! So Kunou rushed to senpai, saw senpai being hugged by Koneko-chan, did Kunou's flying kick, knocked the Loli whitehead away and then took senpai as Kunou's own!"

When being referred to as 'Loli whitehead', Koneko-chan's eyes turned to slits and she went towards Elmen-chan, sighing heavily.

"K-Kunou! Senpai isn't yours to have! H-He's min...erm...h-he's no ones!" Millicas-chan took my hand, and looked towards the couch. "Senpai, please come and sit down. Onee-sama...erm, Rias-senpai was about to explain about Stray Exorcists to Hyoudou-senpai."

"Right."

Agreeing, we went over to an empty couch, sitting down. Kunou-chan was about to sit on my lap, but Millicas-chan pushed her to the side, giving a no nonsense stare, making the Loli fox cringe and cling to me tightly.

Millicas-chan then grasped my hand, and didn't look at me. From her hand, I could feel her shaking lightly...fuck. I've really upset her, haven't I? I-I didn't mean to make her feel upset like this.

"Millicas-chan..."

She looked at me, and wordlessly put her head on my shoulder, snuggling in lovingly. I blushed a little, and let my face turn upwards, as Buchou cleared her throat.

"There are two types of Exorcists." She started off, taking a lung full of air. "The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. "Stray Exorcists"."

"Stray Exorcists, meaning that they aren't regular ones?"

I interjected, keeping up pretenses. I already knew what they were, as Kalawarner and Mittelt gave me the rundown as we went towards that house. They didn't tell me everything, but I got the gist of it.

"That's right senpai." Millicas-chan confirmed, giving the explanation. "Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

I guess that Freed truly is a bad Stray Exorcist huh...

"Erased…so they get killed."

Ise-kun added, and Buchou nodded.

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists?" Buchou said it rhetorically. "It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

Like Asia-san. I know she isn't an Exorcist, but something tells me that she wasn't there by choice. But I wouldn't know anything about that. Ise-kun can find that out from her.

"Because they're like Angels, but not Angels, in a sense. Because Fallen Angels also have hate for Devils, and are from Heaven originally, yet they don't belong to that same Heaven that rejected them, correct?"

"Yes, that's right senpai! I'm so glad that you are so smart!" Millicas-chan gave me praise and beamed at me. But then her face fell slightly. "But, even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the Heaven, they still have the power of light like you've surmised by now, the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

Ise-kun, still showing a perplexed face, decided to voice his confusion.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before Ise does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

Thought so. Makes sense, and she knew it as well, and didn't warn us...but why would she suspect of us going to the Church anyway? Not that I want to anyway. But more importantly, I know that something is going to happen now...

"Rensuke-senpai, can I please have a word with you?"

Fucking knew she would do something. Millicas-chan, that damn red haired Loli-sama. But what is she going to say right now? I hope she doesn't say anything bad to me.

Nodding, I stood up.

"Alright, but not here. Whatever you're going to say, can it be in private?"

"Of course, that was my plan. Follow me please."

Standing up also, she led me out of the room. While Ise-kun gave a concerned look, I just waved him off. I know that Millicas-chan is stronger than I am, but she wouldn't slap me or anything.

Walking out of the room, we went into the classroom opposite it. Inside the classroom, wasn't anything special. Some chairs that would belong in a classroom, and it looked like no one had been here in awhile, evident by the dust on the windows.

She dragged me into the room, and put me on a chair, with her sitting opposite me. I stared at her, and she did the same. Both of us didn't really show any emotions or anything.

Each time we look at one another, I don't know if we are going to be laughing, being sad, or just enjoying one another's company. Right now though, I don't know which she is going to be. I think its going to be a sad occasion right now, considering the look on her face.

"Erm...Millicas-chan..."

I trailed off, feeling the soft hand brushing my face. I looked up at Millicas-chan, her face turned to sadness, and is flushing a little bit. I could understand that look instantly. She was already blaming herself.

"Senpai, I just..."

"No, I..."

We both couldn't say anything. I couldn't because I didn't know what to say, and she couldn't because she was either nervous, or she kept blaming herself. Damn, I don't know what to do now...no, I have to be the one that starts the conversation. I am the senpai after all.

I lightly grasped her hand, and petted it.

"I'll start, Millicas-chan." Taking a relaxing breath, she nodded. "Alright...I'm sorry for not telling you about the Fallen Angels, and my apartment...I already guess that you went there and found out."

"Hyoudou-senpai actually told me what you informed him." She stated to my shock. Little...no, I can't blame him. He only did it because he cares. "He told me because he cares about you. And I do as well senpai...I just don't understand...why?"

"Why...?"

I already knew why, I just wanted to prolong explaining it.

"You know why...why didn't you just tell me yourself? I had to hear it from someone else...I thought that we had a...erm...I thought we had at least a good friendship, where you could talk to me, and I could talk to you. I thought we were on that level...I know we haven't known one another all that long...but I already thought that we bonded enough to where we could speak to one another freely without any hesitations."

...She's not wrong. It isn't like I wanted to keep it a secret. But I know girls like her, and what she would think about it. I'm the senpai after all, and she shouldn't have to worry about it.

"W-We do. We have a good friendship...admittedly, one of the better relationships I've had for awhile now. Its because we do have such a relationship, that I didn't want to tell you."

"What do you mean? It should've been opposite! I want you to tell me things Rensuke!" I saw that she forgone saying 'senpai' then. I was shocked that she would stop with that respectful honorific. "Why don't you tell me!? I'm your King! I only want to look after you! Is it because you think I'm immature or something!?"

"No you idiot!" I raised my voice, matching her level of intensity. "I think your very mature! Maybe more mature than I am! You're a lovely girl and people should be jealous of your level of maturity! From what I've seen, you're more mature than fucking Buchou!"

"Then why not tell me!? I would've helped you Rensuke! I care about you very much! Even if you weren't my Queen, I would've helped you! Why don't you let anyone help you Rensuke!? Its a question that's been on my mind for awhile now, so please tell me because I don't like seeing my Queen unhappy!"

"Because I don't want to cause you problems Millicas-chan!" I admitted, hanging my head in shame. "Y-You're such a...you are a great girl...maybe one of the best I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. But girls like you, tend to take everyone's problems and make them your fault...when, this isn't your fault at all. Millicas-chan, I-I don't like being a burden on people...especially you..."

Mumbling that last part, my face turned a tinge of pink. I already knew the reason, and I can't say anything about it. I can't even think about it. Its that difficult to admit too. I don't know if she realizes it, and I don't even know if I want to accept it...but it wouldn't be right to...even then...I don't know what I'm supposed to do...

"Y-You can burden me senpai...no, please let me take your problems as well. Didn't we already say that we would share problems before?" I gave an inclination of my head. "T-Then, why don't we share this burden as well? If its senpai, we can work out the problem together."

"But I can't...I don't burden people...I'm self sufficient...its always been like that...I can't let you get troubled...because, be honest, you blame yourself right now because of what happened to my apartment, don't you?"

She hung her head low, and nodded.

Seeing that, I knew I had made the wrong decision to talk with her. I knew she would feel responsible for it, that's why I can't let her hold any burdens of mine. Millicas-chan is a great girl, and she's a girl that I could really...but she tends to think things are her fault.

"B-But it was..."

"No." I shook my head, bringing her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. You need to learn to not take everything on yourself. If you take on everyone's burdens, and if anything goes wrong, even if its tiny, you tend to blame yourself. You need to let the little things go, and if a big thing happens like this, then you can't blame yourself. Its all apart of being a good leader after all."

"Y-You also need to learn to let others share your problems. Not everything can be solved by one person. It takes a number of people sometimes senpai. That's why peerages exist, or that's one of the reasons I believe. They exist so Devils don't have to take everything on their own."

I guess that she's right...but that's not who I am. Ever since I was young...I've been alone, and I don't work with people well. Its...hard for someone like me.

"Y-Yeah...I get it Millicas-chan..."

I get it, but I just don't know if I could...do it. How could I really go from independent, to dependent on someone else? It doesn't work like that, or at least it doesn't to me. Being able to depend on people...

"S-Senpai...if I don't blame myself in the future for things like this, will you always be truthful with me?"

What a girl. She doesn't have to make compromises with me, yet she's willing to do things like that...do I really deserve to be this girls Queen? Seriously, she's very...she's just so amazing.

"Hehe, you got a deal, Millicas-chan."

Smiling, I gave an answer like that. It was at that time that I noticed that she had crawled onto my lap, hugging me around the neck. Right now, I couldn't deny that she was really cute and certainly cuddly.

I could really fall for her like this...each time I fall, she's there too pick me up...why would she waste such time on me? I'm a useless person, yet she's like this with me...what a girl she is...Millicas-chan...

"T-Then...I'm glad. Also senpai...there's something I want to give you..."

She looked up at me with doe eyes, before she leaned up, puckering her lips! S-She's going to kiss me! A-A kiss...from Millicas-chan...I-I don't know if I...a kiss would be...kissing her would...would it mean she would leave later...?

A kiss...are we going to kiss now...what does that mean our relationship is...? Millicas-chan, do you even think about things like that...? Do you think about what's going to happen if we do...?

"...If you do that, I wont be able to stop."

I warned, but she continued onwards, giving a giggle.

"I don't mind. Actually...I want senpai to...kiss me..."

She wants me to kiss her...she wants us to kiss one another...my kohai, saying such things...

"Millicas-chan...don't leave me..."

Mumbling it out in a moment of weakness, our lips finally connected. O-Our lips actually connected, as she pulled me closer with her small arms. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her even closer to me.

Our lips meshed together, our first kiss...my first kiss anyway. It was...magical. That's the only word I could use to describe it. I knew that TECHNICALLY it would be wrong to just kiss my Master. I'm sure that there's laws against that, or it might be frowned upon. But right now, I can't say that I care!

So this is a girls lips huh...I never thought that they would be this soft...I will admit that I've never kissed a girl before, to my recollection. But that's because I've never found anyone I wanted to do anything with, until now that is.

Its something about her, that makes me want to...kiss her...be with her...am I getting a crush on her? Is it possible that I'm really developing feelings for my weird cute kohai?

But there's also another question...is it alright for us to be kissing like this? She's the King, a high class Devil, and I'm...a low class Devil. Is there some laws against it? I thought I didn't care, and right now I don't, but afterwards...

Our first kiss was brief, but it was really enjoyable. I loved kissing her every second it happened. But it soon finished and we broke away, a trail of saliva trailing between our lips.

"...Senpai...erm...that was..."

She was flushing healthily, her eyes getting cloudy slightly with the feeling of...is that love? Is that what I see in her eyes right now?

"...That was my first..."

I admitted it with embarrassment. What teenager hasn't kissed a girl before!? But unlike the rest of them, I don't just go with anyone to get some action. If some girl I didn't know offered it me, I wouldn't just jump aboard, as I know it sounds stupid, but I don't just want sex...I want a loving relationship.

"I-It was mine as well..." She admitted, looking at me with that same blushing face...no, it has intensified slightly. "...But, I'm glad it was with senpai." She gave a cheesy smile, resting her head on my chest. "Y-You just have to stop worrying me senpai..."

Like on instinct, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, using a hand to gently caress her delicate face. It was as if I was comforting my girlfriend...eheheheh! We aren't anything like that! A kiss doesn't mean relationship! And we don't know much about one another...even then, it felt right to kiss her like that.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to worry you like this..."

"Its okay...it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't mine either." Wow, she didn't blame herself...good girl. "It was the Fallen Angels...until the Fallen Angels incident has been sorted, I'm not leaving your side for an instant! Even if I have to, then I will make sure that one of my peerage members is with you until senpai knows how to defend himself!"

Actually, I can defend myself, to a degree. Although, it seems to be natural reactions than what my brain is telling me. My body just reacts, as if it knows what to do. Somehow, I pray that doesn't give out until I know how to actually fight.

"Hehe...right. But tonight, I just want to go to bed...its been a tough number of days."

Plus she can't find out about Asia-san who is right now, sat inside the Hyoudou Household. Fortunately, I know she's alright, thanks to Kunou-chan, who said she would keep it a secret from Millicas-chan, even if that eats me up. Lying to her isn't what I want to do, but its necessary right now.

"Y-Yes! It has been a number of days that are tough for senpai. Alright, is senpai staying at Hyoudou-senpai's house?"

"His Okaa-san said it was alright for a number of days. Most likely for awhile, why?"

Yeah, Okaa-san was nice in letting me stay there for awhile. Its because Okaa-san is great after all. I couldn't ask for a better person than her. Especially after what Okaa-san has gone through...

"I-I was just wondering what your accommodations where. Tomorrow, senpai...why don't we go out together? T-To find you another place to live...or something like that..."

G-Going out tomorrow...is she talking about a date or something!? I know we kissed, but does that mean we're going to go on a date with one another...wait, tomorrow is a school day...

"B-Because, we have school tomorrow, how would we go out?"

"School...its alright if we don't go for a day. Its important for senpai to find a place to live, and also..." Her face turned bright crimson, slowly moving on my lap. "...I want to get to know senpai even more than I do now. S-So..."

"Hold on!" I interjected, cutting her off. "Haha, it feels weird if my kohai is asking me out...t-to go and find places to live and such...s-so allow me to ask instead!" Gathering my courage, I released a breath. "Millicas-chan, will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Her face turned upwards, seemingly reveling in the fact that I sort of asked her out.

"Y-Yes! Lets go out tomorrow!" She stood up, lightly taking my hand. "Lets go senpai. I'll tell the others about what's happening, and then I will take you home myself!"

Standing up, I nodded. Maybe she wont...because Asia-san...ehehe, I don't know how I'm going to explain this...

But nonetheless, we walked out of the classroom, and went right back into the Occult Research Clubroom-

"Look at me~ I'm Loli Gremory~ Lousy with virginity~ I wont take Ren to bed, until we're legally wed~ I can't~! I'm Loli Gremory~"

Elmen-chan was dancing around like a silly drunk person, wearing a red haired wig, singing a song that sounded awfully familiar...Loli Gremory! Oooooh that's about Millicas-chan, isn't it!? She's singing about Millicas-chan, and everyone is looking with wide, yet humorous eyes! Millicas-chan and I shared a look, before blushing brightly.

Kurumi-chan then bumped into her, making Elmen-chan skid across the floor slightly but it seems to be apart of the act.

"Watch it~! Hey, I'm a Gremory~ I was not brought up that way~" She was shaking her hips lewdly, with a dirty grin on her face. "Wont come across~ Even Rensuke lost, his heart to me, the Loli Gremory~!"

Again, we shared a look, and blushed. It was obvious why, and even after the kiss...that was a good kiss...I wish it lasted long...if we have another one. I want it to last longer...

But Millicas-chan's eyes were twitching wildly. Shit, she's getting pissed alright! She's going to kill!

"I don't drink~" She threw away a beer bottle that was stationed near a table. "Or swear~" She adopts an innocent face. "I don't rat my hair~" She twirled the wig with an innocent smile. "I get ill from one cigarette~" She coughed into her hand in a fake manner. She then pushed Buchou away from her. "Keep your filthy paws~ Off my silky draws~" She pointed to someone in a disgusted manner. "Would you pull that crap with Koneko~?"

Koneko-chan frowned at that, and as for Millicas-chan...she looks really, really pissed right now. Waves of killing intent are coming off her, and is even making me sweat.

But Elmen-chan hasn't noticed us yet, but some people have and are wide mouthed about the whole thing.

"As for you, Kiba Yumi~" She pulled Kiba-chan to her feet, and bumped hips with one another. "I know who you wanna do~" She pushed Kiba-chan down onto the couch, who was flushing brightly and pointed strictly at her. "You've got your crust~ But Ren isn't an object of lust~ But as for me, I'm just plain Loli Gremory~"

This is getting creepier and creepier by the second...what is she trying to accomplish with this?

...I don't know what to think about this, as she looked at Ise-kun.

"Ise~! Ise~! Let me be~!" Elmen-chan pushed Ise-kun over with her foot, then did pelvic thrusts. "Keep that pelvis far from me~" Elmen-chan then got onto the floor, raising her fists dramatically. "Just keep your cool~ Now your starting to droooooooool~"

She's so dramatic...and Millicas-chan looks ready to extermination now...

But Elmen-chan looked at Akeno-san and winked as she clicked her fingers, pointing at her.

"Hey, Akeno~ I'm Loli Gremory~" Elmen-chan stood up, and...did a little dance. "Hey look at me, I'm dancing~" She was doing what could be best described as an Irish jig. "Hehehe~ Hehe~ Hehehe~ Hehe~"

Now she's giggling to herself. As for Millicas-chan...shit, she's squeezing my hand very tightly! S-Shit that fucking hurts! Anymore and my hand will break! Loli-sama stop! It hurts so much!

I was brought to my knees, when Elmen-chan stopped dancing, and froze.

"S-Shit...she's behind me isn't she?" Everyone nodded, causing the Loli to shiver. "She was there the whole time, wasn't she?" Again, everyone nodded, causing the girl to shiver even more. "S-S-S-She's also...s-she's also wearing a demonic aura and looks ready to kill, doesn't she?"

This time, everyone gained wide smiles and nodded very vigorously.

Seeing that, Elmen-chan cried and looked behind her while shaking heavily.

Millicas-chan let go of my hand, and I retreated to the safe arms of Akeno-san who hugged me tightly. My fucking hand hurts very much! While patting the back of my head, Akeno-san hugged me into her bust! This is the best after all!

"Ara ara, Ren-kun is surely clingy."

"I'm scared Akeno-san. Can't I stay within your grasp? Its sweet and warm and nurturing."

Akeno-san giggled and petted my head softly. Akeno-sans head petting is the best. I could lose myself within her warmth and protection. And her oppai are great, so soft. I've never felt something so soft with my face before.

"M-Millicas...mercy, please..."

Hearing Elmen-chan, Millicas-chan bowed her head, showing an intent to murder right now. Oooh Maou, she's really going to do something! I can see it within her gaze! She's going to murder!

"Mercy...Elmen, can I speak with you outside?"

Oooh, that smile isn't a good one. Its a sinister smile. I didn't think that she would be able to pull off something like that. Elmen-chan shivered and so did everyone else! I-Is Millicas-chan really this scary!? Is this the same sweet kohai!? The waves of killing intent are amazing (or fucking scary!).

"W-Why don't we speak in here...where witnesses are..."

Is it that serious!? Does she need witnesses about what's going to happen next!? Millicas-chan are you a secret tyrant or something!? Are you going to murder Elmen-chan for that dance!? I know it wasn't nice, but it was a little funny.

"Elmen." Millicas-chan glided over, placing a hand on the girl with blonde hair. "I would prefer speaking in private."

"B-But..."

"Elmen, come with me."

Crying, Elmen-chan nodded and walked out of the room. Millicas-chan followed after her, and closed the door. The last thing I saw was Elmen-chan looking back at us, with tears flowing from her eyes.

We all glanced at one another, unsure of what to do. Even Kurumi-chan was silenced, and she didn't say anything. All of us were freaked by it.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

T-That was Elmen-chan! S-Shit Elmen-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! She's deaaaaaaaaaaad! She's going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

 **[Later]**

When getting near Ise-kun's home, I remembered that Asia-san was there. But I don't know what we are going to do with her. I don't even know what her problem is...I didn't mean that in a bad way...its just, what do we do with her?

We can't let her go back to the Fallen Angels, and Freed. Ise-kun was telling me on the way home that Freed said that he was going to rape Asia-san. Even if I don't know her, if I know someone is in danger of rape, I will make sure that things like that wont happen.

But that begs the question...what happens from now on? She's a Nun, and Ise-kun's a Devil. I don't see how that's going to work. I wouldn't know what to say about it either.

"Ren, your fighting skills before..."

"Pure luck." I cut him off, sighing. "To be honest, Freed is more skilled than I am right now. He was caught off guard by my entrance and unassuming appearance. Plus my Sacred Gear, can block everything attack-wise, so that also played a part and the fact that I can use different aspects of the Evil Piece. If it was a fair fight, him knowing about my Sacred Gear...I'm not sure. It could've gone either way if I'm honest."

That's how I honesty feel about it. Plus fighting Mittelt beforehand was tough, so that made me tired. If I didn't retire from the fight before it finished with Freed, I'm not sure on the outcome...well, I will just have to make sure the next time we meet, that I am more skilled, and know how to put up a proper fight.

"I see...yeah, next time, we'll kick his ass together!" Agreeing with my head, I showed a smile. Ise-kun then went onto another topic. "Hey Ren...about Asia, what should we do...?"

What to do about her huh...

"We?" I questioned, lifting my eyes. "Since when are we a 'we'? If I remember, I've not got anything to do with this Nun girl. She's all your problem. She isn't my problem. Sure I helped you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get involved."

I was only teasing, but his face dropped, and he let out a breath.

"Y-Yeah...I get it..."

"G-Geez, don't be so down about it." I elevated his mood, patting his back. "Don't worry, we'll come up with something do to. Maybe you could take out Asia-san tomorrow and see what's going on."

"Right! We have to find out why she and the Fallen Angels were together. There has to be a reason, and I just don't see her being there by choice."

For once, we're in agreement. Ise-kun and I think alike, sometimes. But he is right, we do need to find out why she's with them. And like he said, she just wouldn't be there by force...it just doesn't seem like her.

"You'll have to get it out of her Ise-kun...although, looking at her, she doesn't seem to be that hard to pump for information, especially when it concerns you~"

"E-Eh, what're you saying?"

Geez, sometimes he's so oblivious and doesn't see what's in front of him. I don't know if she has a crush on him or anything. But there's definitely something more than friends. Who knows what it is...maybe its that life hero thing. Where you fall in love with your hero. Personally, I've never experienced...maybe with Millicas-chan, but I don't love her! I seriously don't! We kissed but that doesn't mean anything!

"Ooh, we've arrived back!"

Kunou-chan cheered, gripping my hand tightly. Apparently, it was decided that she take me home, although I don't think I need it.

"Yeah, lets go inside." Ise-kun then developed a lewd face. "Are you and your Loli sleeping together tonight?"

I would reply, but I'm holding it in. Hold it together Ren, he will be punished soon enough. He will be punished soon enough. He'll get it...hold it together Ren! Don't let him get to you!

"Hmph, you're jealous that Kunou-chan is the cutest thing in the world!"

"Yay senpai! Hugs!"

Rolling my eyes, I bent down and Kunou-chan threw her arms around me. Lifting up, I carried Kunou-chan because she's so adorable! She's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! I could die of cuteness overload! Kunou-chan is so adorable! And I wanna hug her forever and ever!

"L-Lets go."

Ise-kun opened the door and stepped inside-

"S-Sup biatch~ Respect brudda~"

Walking into the front door with Ise-kun and Kunou-chan, Asia-san greeted Ise-kun at the door, fist bumping him, just the way I wanted her too! Good girl Asia-san! You're doing me a great service!

"A-Asia?"

A stunned Ise-kun cocked up an eyebrow, looking at Asia-san with a weird gaze.

Asia-san smiled like the Virgin Mary, poking her fingers together shyly.

"Y-Yes biatch?"

She said it again! I am having a hard time to keep from laughing right now! Even Kunou-chan is struggling to keep a straight face! This is fucking amazing! This is great!

"A-Asia, why are you calling me that?"

Even Ise-kun is freaked out by it! This is going great! Keep going Asia-san! You haven't finished yet! You're amazing! Do this for Ren now~! Be a good girl and do it for Ren~! I don't care if its juvenile, I think its funny~

"E-Erm, that's because I want to deepen my friendship with you biatch." She looked at me for reassurance, so I nodded my head with a thumbs up. Seeing that, Asia-san gained a giddy face. "A-Also biatch, I was just chillin with Mrs C waiting for Smack Daddy to come home to hang out in this pad~"

Haha! She's doing it better than I thought! He sounds like a pimp when being called 'Smack Daddy'! This couldn't get any better! This really couldn't get any better! Actually, this needs Asia-san with a rapper behind her! That would be amazing! It would make my life!

Kunou-chan and I are laughing to one another, as Ise-kun just looks dead confused. Awww, his face is so confused right now and he doesn't have an idea what's going on.

"Nyaaaaaaa~"

But when hearing Mrs C, Ise-kun froze and looked to the ground. Mrs Cuddles came towards me, from the kitchen. Bypassing Ise-kun, who shuddered so roughly that he actually jumped back in surprise from her being here, Mrs Cuddles rubbed against my leg adorably!

"M-Mrs C!"

Ise-kun shouted with fear, edging away from her.

"T-That's right biatch. Mrs C and I were chillin, waiting for you, Smack Daddy. S-So, shall we hang out in the pad?"

Ise-kun smacked himself in the face, looking at Asia-sans oblivious face, trying not to shout.

"A-Asia, why are you calling me a b-biatch? A-And saying things...like a bad rapper?"

Ooo, this isn't going to be good...

"W-Well, I heard that Ise-san has the nickname 'biatch' and his best friend is Mrs C, so I thought that we could maybe play together with Mrs C, and maybe come up with a nickname for me as well! We can deepen our friendship like that, yes?"

"N-Nickname...? Asia...my nickname isn't biatch. And I'm not friends with Mrs C! She's too scary to be friends with! Who told you that?"

Here it comes.

Asia-san hesitantly pointed at me, as I laughed with Kunou-chan.

"R-Rensuke-san said that your nickname was biatch, and you loved Mrs C, and wanted us to get to know one another better. Rensuke-san was very nice and told me that if I called you biatch, we would be able to become better friends."

Awww, she's really innocent, and awesome. Asia-san, can I marry you? This is just...wow, I couldn't ask for a better situation than this right now. But Ise-kun doesn't look happy...actually, he looks downright pissed.

"RENSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FOR TEACHING ASIA THAT, I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

He yelled and charged at me, ready to hit me! Ooh Maou, he's really going for me this time!

But I have a plan! I wont go down so easily!

"GET HIM MRS CUDDLES!"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mrs Cuddles flipped out on my command and showed her claws! She lunged for Ise-kun!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

While crying like a girl, Ise-kun ran into the kitchen with Asia-san shouting "Biatch! Wait for me biatch!" in that damn soft voice of hers! She forgot that I made it up! Hahahahahaha! This is too perfect!

"Lets go Kunou-chan!"

"Yay! Upstairs senpai!"

Running upstairs with Kunou-chan in my arms, I couldn't help but laugh very loudly. Haha, this might've been a weird day, but the ending certainly didn't suck at all...I'VE GOT A DATE WITH MILLICAS-CHAN TOMORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

* * *

 **End chapter! So Freed lives...for now! And soon this arc of the story will be complete! Maybe 2-3 chapters left before it ends! And soon, Rensuke will show his power! And while Ise has Asia to protect, Rensuke will also have someone to protect! But for that person...you'll find out soon!**

 **Ooh, if anyone has any ideas for familiars for Ren, then I'm all ears! It can even be characters from other series! Even characters that aren't very familiar like, as long as there's a way for me to add that character to the story"**

 **So erm...I think that's everything, so until next chapter where Millicas and Rensuke go on a date!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; That would be a good idea! I can see Happy always commenting on Ren's relationship with his girls! And yeah, Ren showed a cool side huh. And that's because those two are just so cute! But yeah, he's bonding with Millicas alright, and that's Elmen. And I think that's going to become a regular word, with some more that Ren 'teaches' Asia in the future.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, yeah, that's Asia alright~ She's so cute and funny, even when she doesn't know she's being funny. And that sounds like a good way of introducing that character. And yeah, you'd think she would be able to.**

 **Jugar38; How dare you? I'm offended...kidding. But don't worry, you didn't miss anything, and there will be plenty of Ren x Kunou moments in the future, and they'll be sharing a bed as well. And yeah! They're moving along in their relationship alright! And thank you!**

 **Mahesvara; Thank you! And that does sound like a good idea!**

 **Castor115; Hehe, it certainly was~ And more of an Asia influenced by Rensuke to come~ And yeah, that sounds cool!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I thought it would be good for a laugh! And awesome, I'm still thinking about them. Also, Suu sounds good. And so does Centorea.**

 **BlackAceStriker; Hehe, that's what makes it interesting, right? Loli's that want to kill him, also want to hug him. It would make with some situations funny. And to be honest, I haven't ever come across such a thing before, so I don't really know if I would or not.**

 **Guest 1; That sounds like a cool thing with Aigis. If I add her, I might give her a Artificial Sacred Gear. Yeah, I can see her doing that as well. And yeah, that would be cool, if Sirzechs did something like that.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, Suu seems to be popular huh~ And she is awesome~**

 **Guest 3; Hmmmm, either of those ideas are good. I like both actually. Wonder if I could combine the two...hmmm, maybe.**

 **Guest 4; They're in the harem~**

 **Guest 5; Tiamat...at Ren's level right now, he wouldn't be able to tame her. Although, I guess when it becomes later in the story, I might add her when Ren is able to give her a challenge.**

 **Guest 6; That sounds cool. I like the idea of that. I could work that in somehow.**

 **Snake; Yeah...I haven't really heard of that before, but it sounds interesting hehe~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The date and the taking**

"S-So, that's the reason?"

I nodded at Asia-san, who nodded her head in acceptance.

I was explaining the reason Ise-kun has...naked girls images in his room. Last night, she made the discovery, and asked me about it this morning. Asia-san stayed here, in the spare bedroom. I ended up crashing on Ise-kun's floor, since it would be bad if he and she shared a room...suffice to say, both Ise-kun and Kunou-chan were unhappy about it, for various reasons.

She wanted to stay here, but upon learning that I was sleeping on Ise-kun's floor, she decided to take the road more travelled, meaning she left. Ise-kun was unhappy because I had Mrs Cuddles with me, scaring the life out of him, I bet.

Anyway, I told Asia-san the reason he has naked girls in his room is because he is...well, I just said that they aren't his and that they belong to his naughty friends. I mean, I could've said that he's a pervert which he is, but I thought I would be nice to her...not him and say such things.

The reason Asia-san was in his room in the first place was because she wanted to know where the bathroom was, and of course she caught Ise-kun peaking at his naughty magazines. As for me, I was just playing with Mrs Cuddles...n-not in a dirty way or anything!

And now, Asia-san and I are in the kitchen, watching me cook some food. Since Okaa-san has a busy life, I decided to make breakfast this morning, and she...I think Kunou-chan did some magic type stuff to her, to make it more easier for Asia-san to stay here. That...kind of pained me, since it was Okaa-san and I hate for Okaa-san to be effected by anything.

"That's exactly it Asia-san." I replied, leaning my elbows on the kitchen table. "Ise-kun's naughty friends are always trying to get him into trouble by leaving naughty magazines within the home. Isn't that mean?"

I pouted like a lost child, trying to warm up to her protective side that girls have to guys like me.

Asia-sans cute face went a little red, her showing a little smile.

"I-I think that is bad Rensuke-san. Poor biatch, his friends don't sound like nice people if they are trying to hurt biatch like that."

B-Biatch...she actually said it again! Asia-san, you're a lovely girl after all! I can't wait for Ise-kun to come down, and for Asia-san to call him a biatch again...what a wonderful world we live in.

"That's right, they are bad people. I'd put them on Fallen Angel level." I replied, scratching the back of my head. I then became slightly serious, gripping my hands tightly. "But for now, what are you going to do? You couldn't possibly be thinking about going back to the Fallen Angels, and that priest, right?"

If she says yes, then she's mad. But I just can't see her going back. To be honest, I can't see her doing anything evil. I can see why Ise-kun wants to protect her, to keep her safe. She's got one of those faces that you want to protect and keep safe forever and ever.

"I...I can't go back. They did awful things and I was frightened when I saw what they were doing...but I don't know what to do..." She then looked at me, looking for something. "Rensuke-san. What would you do?"

She was looking for an answer from me, giving me an expectation look in her eyes.

What would I do...? She's barking up the wrong tree here. I don't have an answer for her, that she would like. The only thing I could say is...nah, I couldn't even give an answer that she would like...hmmmmmm...

I shrugged my shoulders, yawning slightly.

"To be honest, I haven't a clue. I'm not a Nun, and if I was there would be something seriously wrong with that, plus I don't have any affiliations with the Church. I couldn't possibly understand what its like to believe in God and all of that jazz. It all depends on what you want to do. Can't you go back to the Church from where you used to..." I trailed off, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Deciding to change the subject, I held up Mrs Cuddles, petting her lovely head. "Asia-san, do you like Ise-kun?"

She was taken back by the question, her eyes fluttering slightly and she poked her fingers together shyly.

"W-Well...biatch is a nice guy..."

She was flushing healthily, pushing her fingers together shyly. Awww, its obvious that she does. Maybe its a crush. I wouldn't say love, as I just don't believe in love that happens like that.

Hmmmm, maybe I should play matchmaker...I would but I have my own date today, and I don't have time to help Ise-kun. Although, we still need to work out what she's going to do now...damn Ise-kun, dragging me into this...

"Say Asia-san, why don't you and...erm...Ise-kun go out today?"

"Going out with biatch?"

Haha, she still says it...good Rensuke...that's good. I'm a good guy after all! Asia-san clearly needed me to teach her these things, and she clearly doesn't get it, so it isn't hurting anyone, besides Ise-kun I guess.

"Y-Yes, go out with biatch. You and b-biatch could get to know one another deeply, knowing each other inside and out...although, if you're going to do naughty things, make sure that you have protection, alright? I doubt Ise-kun...rather, biatch wouldn't carry such things."

But if they do end up doing it, poor Buchou. I'm sure that she'll want him...or not. I'm not sure what's going on in that girls mind. And when she starts slapping people, she's just a bad woman...ugh, got myself all angry again. Even if she is a slapper...wait, that didn't sound right! I meant a person who slaps people...hehe.

"P-Protection...like I should hit biatch? Maybe I should bring a bat incase we're attacked?"

Hehe, I guess being in the Church doesn't teach you much about sexual situations. Must be because people from the Church don't do ecchi things and if they did, I would be shocked. Although some Church girl would be cute...unless she was weird about it, and tried to rape you or something...I could see that happening if I'm honest, one day. I don't know why, but I just got a flash of a girl with blue hair...hmmm, strange, wonder what that's about?

"I-I guess. You could smack a biatch~"

I giggled, petting Mrs Cuddles. Mrs Cuddles stretched from my lap, giving me a shot of her cute kitty face.

She could use her pimp hand on him. Smack him back handed style~ That would be funny from Asia-san~

"S-Smack biatch...I wouldn't want to hurt biatch. But Rensuke-san...I don't know what I'm supposed to do now...both biatch and you have been nice to me, helping me run away from Father Freed..."

I wish she wouldn't call him "Father Freed" so readily, as he isn't anything like that. He's a vile monster who would even hit and threaten to rape women. In my eyes, he's worse than Devils.

"Asia-san...why did you call Freed, "Father Freed" then? Do you respect that guy that tried to do despicable things to you?"

"O-Oh!" She jumped, surprised by my question. "I-I just said it without thinking. Father Freed is...even if he is a bad man...he was still an Exorcist, and being an Exorcist, I thought that I would have to give respect."

Damn, the Church have drilled it into her skull huh. Freed, doesn't deserve the title of "Father" or anything like that. He's a scum-bag that needs to die painfully and slowly. Next time I see him, he better be praying that he wont live along enough to piss me off!

Asia-san then bowed her head to me...?

"Rensuke-san...thank you for helping me escape Father...I-I mean Freed-san." She even called that thing with 'san'? She must still find it hard to say things that are of a bad nature. "If it wasn't for you and biatch, then I wouldn't..."

"Say Asia-san, why did you thank me anyway?"

Bringing it to another question, I dipped my head in a wondering look.

"Be-Because you and biatch helped me escape, remember?"

Of course I remember! Ugh, it was only yesterday after all! I saw things that I shouldn't see...like Mittelt crying. I could've done without that. Then there's Kalawarner who kept making weird suggestions to me as we were going towards Ise-kun's location. She even said she would make me hers, whatever that means. If she comes onto me, then she better show that she isn't a bad person.

And there's the whole Millicas-chan thing yesterday. I even said "Don't leave me." like I needed someone, when I don't! I don't need anyone! I'm self sufficient! But I did get my first kiss stolen by my kohai, and that was fun. Actually, I want to do it again today, if she doesn't mind that is.

"Asia-san, there's no need to thank me." I stated, hugging Mrs Cuddles. "Ise-kun was the one who told me to get you away. If anything, you should thank him. And even then, knowing that baka, he wouldn't accept it anyway, since he's so modest~"

"Y-Yes, biatch does seem to be the type that is like that. Biatch is a nice boy after all!"

If you only knew Asia-san. That 'nice boy' is really a dirty pervert. I might be a bit pervy, but he outclasses me there. In every way, he's way dirtier than I am. But I can't say he's a bad guy, per-say. But he is a naughty guy and he always will be. Its either you put up with that, or just go with the flow, or you try and change him. But if you got rid of his perverseness...I bet he would be quite boring hehe. I suppose you could say similar things about me as well.

"Y-Yes...that's exactly it Asia-san. So, go out with Ise-kun today...have fun. Just have fun with him, and don't worry about the Fallen Angels and whatever else. If you want to talk to biatch about whatever you have on your mind, then you do that."

I said in a caring tone, hoping that I'm helping her somehow.

Nodding, she looked at the table in a wondering gaze.

I couldn't possibly understand what's going on in her head right now. She must be thinking about something deeply...must be because she's been...I believe she's been Exiled from the Church. She hasn't said anything, but its painfully obvious. But for the reason, I don't have a clue. She seems lovely, so why would they kick her out of the Church? Unless the Church isn't as good as I thought it would be? Maybe Asia-san holds a dark secret that I am unaware of?

As I was thinking about it, Ise-kun came down, and looked at Mrs Cuddles with slight fear, backing away slightly.

"M-Mrs C..."

He said it with such fear! Ise-kun, don't be afraid...

Geez, its Mrs Cuddles, an adorable cat...not evil incarnate. She's a lovely kitty cat, and he hates her...poor Mrs Cuddles. She's a good kitty and he doesn't like her because he doesn't appreciate the beauty this cat gives the world.

"Good morning Ren, Asia...Mrs C. I-Its always a pleasure...o-of course y-your coat looks good and shiny as well...your eyes are...a-as sharp as ever...and your h-heart is b-beautiful..."

He bowed to Mrs Cuddles, who yawned and curled up in my lap. From that, Ise-kun backed away slightly, gripping the kitchens door very tightly for protection. Such a silly boy he is. He's afraid of Mrs Cuddles, or as he says, Mrs C~

"Morning, Ise-kun. Sleep well?"

I gave my pleasantries, looking at him with a slight smile. Seeing my smile, he also smiled, but it was strained, due to Mrs Cuddles being near me. Damn, he's really shit scared of my adorable kitty. This isn't even original Mrs Cuddles, yet he's like this now? What a brute-kun~

"Nyaaa~"

Mrs Cuddles gave pleasantries (I know she did!), meowing adorably. Hearing it, Ise-kun's body shook lightly, causing him to seize up, like he was frozen in time. I would accuse Kurumi-chan doing it, but she isn't here, right?

"M-Mrs C...don't...kill me..."

He mumbled something about Mrs Cuddles, but I didn't hear it. Something most likely about his fear for Mrs Cuddles.

"Good morning biatch!" Asia-san beamed to Ise-kun's eternal annoyance. "Rensuke-san is preparing breakfast for us all! Isn't that sweet biatch?"

Ise-kun's eyes twitched, and he looked at me with annoyance. I turned away, feigning innocence and hugged Mrs Cuddles very tightly. Such a bad man he is, such a brute. Looking at me like that.

"A-Asia..."

Ise-kun trailed off, looking at Asia-san with slight annoyance, but acceptance as well. Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! If he accepts it, I will have to come up with more words for Asia-san to say! She needs to be informed after all! She can't stay ignorant! He's a bad boy Asia-san! And he needs a girl like you to keep him in his place! Hmmmmm, maybe I will have to give Asia-san more 'information' as time goes on! This is a good hobby of mine after all!

"Yes biatch? Is something wrong?"

Ise-kun slapped himself in the head, sending me a famous 'death glare' but I wasn't affected by it. His death glares aren't going to make me bow down to the evilness of his seriousness!

Instead, I let it wash over me, and I went into the kitchen, continuing to prepare food for the others.

"N-No, nothing."

I could hear the malice directed at me in his voice then. Well, you mess with me all the times you have done, you get met with the bull, and its horns. They're dangerous, and will skewer you if they have half the chance.

I made the breakfast, and laid it on the table, and waited for Okaa-san to come down, so she could see the breakfast I made for her! I made it for the others yeah, but I also made it for Okaa-san because she's amazing like always!

"Aah, this is good Ren!" Ise-kun praised, taking a piece of meat within his mouth. "I forgot that you had some good cooking skills!"

Hmph, and he shouldn't forget it either. Having to be self sufficient means you have to know how to cook! And since I am alone, I learned how to cook good diverse food for myself, so life doesn't get boring.

"Y-Yes, biatch is right!" Asia-san agreed with Ise-kun, who frowned as I laughed. "This food is very wonderful. I've never had anything so delicious before! Rensuke-san, what's your secret?"

Since she's from the Church, can I assume that she doesn't live the luxury life when it concerns food? Meh, I guess that it could be something like that, but I don't know what to think about it, if I'm honest...I guess I will take it as a compliment.

"Aah, thanks Asia-san! If it comes from you, I'm happy! And I don't have a secret! Its just good old fashioned cooking!"

Replying softly, I heard the door being knocked on. Deciding to get it, I mumbled "I've got it." to the occupants in the kitchen. Nodding in acceptance, since their mouths are full, I stood up, going towards the door.

Making it, I opened the door...

.

.

.

...And it revealed the Loli Koneko-chan.

What? Why is Koneko-chan here? I didn't even know she knew where...right, she came here yesterday. Duh, I'm such an idiot sometimes. But that still doesn't answer the question on why she's here.

"Eh? What's wrong Koneko-chan?"

Maybe I shouldn't of started off the conversation like that, but in current circumstances, I couldn't say anything other than that. Her being here didn't make sense. I don't even know why she would come here...as I thought that she might not like me since of the whole her having to hug me thing.

She didn't speak for about a minute or so, just staring at me. This is kind of weird, her eyes aren't going off my form in the slightest. She was even eyeing me up, looking at me from head to toe. Good thing I'm dressed huh, or this would be a little awkward.

Eventually, she finally opened her mouth, showing her cute smile slightly.

"...I came to see what's going to happen with the Nun. ...And I came to see if you both are okay, since there is an enemy in the house."

Well, I wouldn't class Asia-san as an 'enemy' per-say but for someone like Koneko-chan, I guess that she is an enemy. But she came to see if we were alright huh. That's nice of Koneko-chan.

"We haven't decided and I don't know about Ise-kun, but I'm okay, for the most part." Replying, I dipped my head. "It was nice that you came though, to see if everything was alright. And it is. It was quite quiet all night long. Especially when it was...well, I have to say that it was a good night, where I didn't have to worry about Fallen Angels, hehe."

Koneko-chan didn't laugh, but I could see in her eyes that she was looking for something. Koneko-chan's arms raised slightly, only to make them drop again. Gripping the bottom of her school uniform, Koneko-chan's hands shook lightly, showing a displeased face.

Seeing that face, I could only conclude on what she really wants.

"You didn't come here just to see if we were alright, did you?"

"...No...I didn't...I had another reason..."

I knew it. I knew she didn't come here for such a thing. It was quite strange for her to just show up like this, wanting to know about our condition.

"Want me to take a guess on what you want?"

"...Would make things more interesting."

Hehe, that's pretty funny for Koneko-chan. Never thought she would be one for a sense of humour like this.

"You came for a hug, didn't you?"

Guessing what it was, Koneko-chan's face turns a little red, giving a slight nod of her head. She then raised her arms to her chest level, keeping her hands to her chest. Her small body trembled, her eyes wavering in defeat.

Seeing her inner turmoil, I bent down slightly, coming eye level with her. Meeting eyes, Koneko-chan's strength waned and she was slowly but surely giving in. It was almost sad seeing her expression so pained.

"Koneko-chan...come here silly~ You wanna hug senpai, don't you~? Its alright if you wanna hug your adorable senpai~ Your senpai also wants to give Koneko-chan an adorable hug~"

Acting cheery, I giggled a little as Koneko-chan's face turned really serious. It was adorable seeing her adorable face like that. Such a serious girl, yet she's really cute and I could hug her forever and ever.

"...This isn't a joke senpai...I'm in serious need here. ...Don't make light of my struggle."

It sounds like she's addicted to me when she says things like that. And she even sounded angry that I was having a joke. Is that something that's not allowed anymore? Mehehe, Koneko-chan is adorable though~

"Alright, sorry for the tease. I didn't mean to tease you~ I just wanted to see your adorable reaction, that's all~ Can't I see something like that Koneko-chan? It makes senpai feel good~"

She outstretched her arms, and wrapped them around my neck.

"...I couldn't get it out of my head all night." She confessed, taking my arms and wrapping them around her own body. "...I don't get it myself...but senpai seems to have something about him that makes him huggable...even though I still think you're a pervert." I cried but Koneko-chan put her head on my shoulder. "...Everytime, I need to have a hug now. ...You have to hug me each time senpai...I wont take no for an answer...I can't take no for an answer senpai...I can't..."

It seems even she doesn't get why she wants to hug me, and she thinks I'm a pervert? That really makes me feel upset. I try my best to dissuade myself from such things yet I'm treated like this from my kohai who should be nicer to me.

"Okay, I get it." Responding, I petted the back of her head. "I will hug you all of the time when we see one another. Is that what you want Koneko-chan?"

"...That's good senpai. I...need it senpai."

That's a little...she needs me to hug her? What a strange little Loli she is. But it isn't like I can say that I can't get by without a hug. I love getting hugs from people. It makes me feel wanted, which never really happened when I was younger.

"Hehe, I guess so. So, now what are you going to do?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she snuggled into my shoulder. She isn't going to let go, is she? Great, I've got Loli-chan on my shoulder and in my arms. Even when I tried to push away, she didn't let go and kept a tight hold on my body.

"...I don't know senpai. ...But I am going to go to school in a few minutes."

She said with a sigh, making her head dip slightly. Seeing that, I could only have some sympathy for the girl. She doesn't understand why she has an overwhelming desire to hug me.

For those few minutes, she kept a tight hold on my body, until eventually she let go, and moved away. She seemed to be embarrassed about what she did and she just flushed brightly.

"Koneko-chan..."

I tried to speak, but she didn't have any of it, and turned away.

"...I'm going."

As soon as she said that, she turned her body backwards, looking at me for a second before turning away and left the area. I watched as her form left my eyes, and disappeared down the street.

Sighing, I went back towards the kitchen.

When I made it to the kitchen...

"M-MRS C! STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT ALL OF THE CHICKEN! PLEASE PUT YOUR CLAWS AWAY! MRS C! I'M SCARED NOW! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME MRS C! I WILL DO ANYTHING ALMIGHTY LEADER OF HELL! PLEASE JUST SPARE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"B-Biatch! Please calm down! Mrs C isn't doing anything!"

What I walked in on, made me question my entire life altogether.

Ise-kun is stood on a chair in the end of the kitchen, holding up a knife and swinging it around wildly. Asia-san is near him, holding up her hands and pleading with him to stop. And as for Mrs Cuddles, she's just relaxing on the kitchen table, swinging her tail around.

For the love of Maou, look at them...this is like a comedy sketch or something. The girl trying to calm down the guy about his cat fears and the cat acting all innocent. This is...I don't know what the hell this is! Can someone tell me what this is!?

"MRS C! PLEASE JUST CALM DOWN! DON'T KILL ME YOU LOVELY KITTY! I AM FRIGHTENED MRS C!"

And that's my cue to exit. I can't deal with them sometimes. I mean, is it really such a bad thing if Mrs Cuddles just lays on a table? Is she doing something she shouldn't do? Is she?

I turned around and went towards the stairs, I can't deal with Ise-kun's Mrs Cuddles hate. It almost makes me want to wish Mrs Cuddles is actually evil, but its obvious that she isn't evil.

"Ooh my, Rensuke-kun. You're already awake?"

Okaa-san is the person who asked that, arriving right before me as she had just been delivered to me from God or something...ehehe, maybe not God. I'm sure God wouldn't want anything to do with me now.

Maybe Maou-sama has delivered Okaa-san to me today.

"Y-Yeah, I got up early, since I have...erm, things to do today. But more importantly, I made Okaa-san breakfast!"

"Ara ara, you made me breakfast?" Nodding shyly, seeing Okaa-san bend over, showing me her cleavage, my face turned red. "That's very kind of you Rensuke-kun. Was there a reason for such a thing?"

"N-Not really." Denying her, I shook my head. "I did it just because Okaa-san let me into her lovely home when she didn't have to. I can't make up the kindness that you're always showing me, so...I thought I should at least try a little of helping out around your lovely..."

I trailed off, as Okaa-san closed the distance between us. I was suspicious on what she was doing, until I felt her arms wrap around me, pulling me closer towards her. My face ended up right between her breasts, and my head was being petted by her!

O-Okaa-sans breasts are amazing! The body of an older woman is the best! You can't ask for anything better! Uuuuuuuuu, I would love to sleep on Okaa-sans oppai! They are the best ever!

"Rensuke-kun, you're so cute. You don't have to do anything for me. I never want anything other than your niceness. If I have that, then I am content. If you're happy, then I am as well. Because Rensuke-kun's happiness is all that matters to me when you're in my presence, and even when you aren't as well."

"Okaa-san...that almost sounds like a little confession...you know?"

I joked a little, but secretly...I wouldn't mind if Okaa-san did confess that she liked me, but I don't see it happening. For one, we've got a big age gap, not that it would stop me, but it might stop Okaa-san.

"Ara, you never know, it really could be Rensuke-kun~ You certainly are a handsome boy, and you have such a lovely personality. But its expected for Rensuke-kun to have such a thing, since he's always nice to everyone."

"Hehe...thanks Okaa-san. I couldn't ask for anything better than this."

Its true, I couldn't ask for anything more than this. It feels good, feeling Okaa-sans body like this. Her hugs, are so comforting, and lovely, that I could get lost within her bosom.

Okaa-san bent her head down, kissing the top of my head, and lovingly petted my head again! Okaa-sans lips touched my forehead! They're the best lips ever! Next time my own lips Okaa-san!

"Fufu, such a good boy. Now, lets try this meal you've made."

"Okay Okaa-san! Please enjoy!"

Breaking the hug from me, Okaa-san went towards the kitchen as I went upstairs to get ready for the date that I have with Millicas-chan. Ehehe...I hope that I can somehow pull it off.

* * *

 **[Later]**

After abandoning Ise-kun and Asia-san at home, I walked towards the meeting place that Millicas-chan and I arranged yesterday over the phone. She wanted to meet at Ise-kun's house, but with Asia-san there, I thought it would be a pretty bad idea.

So I said that we should meet at the clothing shop, so we can enjoy a little fun there. I thought that we might get some clothes for her or something. I thought she might even dress up for me! That would be the cutest, but now I'm not so sure.

I doubt that we'll find anything for me to live in. I've already looked, but nothing I can afford, or what her to pay for, is good enough. I'm not saying I deserve lots of things, but I just want something bigger than a box to live in, isn't that something most people would want?

But as I neared the meeting place, I started to become nervous.

I've never been on a date with anyone before...unless you count that Meguri-san thing then even that wasn't something I would class as a date. It was more...of friends I guess. Today though, it has been established that we're going on a date and that makes me nervous.

I come across as a guy that's full of confidence, and most cases that's true, but when its things like this, I become all nervous. I shouldn't be, as this is just Millicas-chan...the girl that I've kissed...even then! It doesn't matter!

I'll make sure Millicas-chan has a good day! Yeah, that's what guys do on dates! They make the girl feel good, and special and all of that. Hmmmm, maybe I should ask what she wants to do?

When I made it to the meeting place, I expected that I would be the first one there...but that wasn't the case.

Standing at the meeting place, looking at the ground shyly was Millicas-chan...ooh Maou...she looks...

Millicas-chan was stood there, her long crimson hair in twintails, tied with a blue ribbon. Her clothes consist of a red pleaded skirt that could be called short. She's wearing a pink fashionable belt, with several designs of flowers on them. Her top is that of a blouse, that's white in colour. Her shoes are that of the normal kind, being pink sneakers. She's also got a cute little long strapped yellow bag on her left shoulder.

S-She looks totally cute! I didn't think she would wear such cute clothes! Even the twintails is amazing!

Now it makes me feel underdressed. Only wearing a white polo and blue jeans with a chain hanging from my left hip, makes me feel awkward now. Clearly she put more thought into it than I did.

My heart was beating in my chest at a rapid pace. My palms sweated, and my eyes kept opening and closing, as if trying to get rid of a toxin within me. This is...crap, I can't help but think that I'm really attracted to her right now!

It isn't my fault that she's so cute right now! I've always had a weakness to cute things, and this makes life better today! Millicas-chan, you've made your senpai happy by wearing such cute clothes!

I walked over, my heart going faster and faster as we closed the gap. She didn't notice my presence at first, even when I was stood right next to her. When I reached out my hand...

"Uwaaah!" She jumped and looked ready to defend herself! But that stopped as soon as she looked at me, and she turned bright red like her cute hair. "S-Senpai...y-you've a-arrived already."

That makes it sound like I wouldn't come...what a strange girl she is. Millicas-chan...

"Y-Yeah." I scratched the back of my head, trying to form words. "S-So, did I m-make you wait long?"

That's what I come out with!? That sucks that does! Come on Ren! Don't let fears and nerves take over your life! Become better and better! Make sure that she enjoys it and maybe we can have a little kiss~

"N-No, not really. I just got here myself." To my relief, she said it with a cute face. "B-By the way senpai, you look good today...very nice indeed. Your clothes are good...v-very good senpai..."

Even though she says that, I know she's being nice about it. I'm just wearing normal clothes and she's the one who's wearing the cute clothes right now! I couldn't ask for a better date right now!

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't take my eyes off her cute body. She looks cute...no, she looks beautiful right now. Its even more accurate to say that she's a perfect blend of cute and beautiful right now. Senpai is so happy Millicas-chan~

While my eyes were on her, her face turned very red.

"...I-I feel shy when senpai stares at me with such intense eyes... Do I look weird senpai?"

She asks me with worry and apprehension, but I shook my head to dispel her worries.

"Of course not! You look incredible today! You look too good for someone like me!"

Damn it! I didn't mean it to come out like that! I'm such an idiot! She'll think I'm weird! No, if she doesn't by now, then there has to be something wrong with her! I'm stuck like this! Ugh! Millicas-chan, I'm sorry if this ends up being an awful date!

But instead of showing such a face, she was actually smiling at me and seemed embarrassed about what I said at the same time. Uuuu, don't look like that cutest kohai ever. She could even kill me with such a cute.

"T-Thank you and don't say that senpai. If anything, its me that's not good enough for you."

"H-Hey, don't say that." I soothed, petting her head. "You can't say things like that. You're actually very cute and beautiful right now. If anything, I think I'm quite underdressed for you adorable kohai."

Speaking honestly, Millicas-chan opened her eyes wide a little in shock, before she let acceptance roll onto her body softly.

"That's very kind senpai, it makes me feel good about it." Suddenly, she developed a shy face, and looked at me with doe eyes. "...Erm...Rensuke-senpai...for today only, is it alright if I refer to you as "Rensuke-kun" instead? It would make me ever so happy to be able to be on a term like that...even if only for this day."

Looking at me so shyly and asking such a trivial request is really cheating Millicas-chan! You can't look at me like that with those adorable eyes! It makes my heart beat really fast! And I can't stop myself from shaking on the inside!

"Y-Yes, you can call me that if you want? I don't mind if you call me that Millicas-chan."

Saying it with calmness, I was able to control my beating heart for a single second. In that second, I felt really good about it. But that soon stopped when I saw her huge smile, that plastered itself all over her face.

"Yippe!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I'm glad Rensuke-sen...Rensuke-kun! Rensuke-kun, that sounds really good! Thank you for indulging in my selfish wish."

Seeing such an expression is killing. It really shoots an arrow within my heart! She can't be this cute all day because my heart isn't going to be able to take it! I will even die if she continues! Even saying its a selfish wish! What a lovely girl she is!

"N-No, it isn't a worry..."

At the time I was saying that, I felt lots of eyes on me. I just felt cold inside, and my body was being stilled with the colour of fear. When I decided to take a little peak behind me...

I bowed my head in annoyance.

Standing away's from us, was a number of people behind a lamppost, looking in our direction.

One was a blonde haired girl that resembled gold, with matching eyes, wearing glasses and also a sundress that was admittedly cute. Her eyes were also sharp. Behind her was a blue haired girl tied in multiple braids, wearing cheap sunglasses and a weird hat with a sunflower on it. She was also dressed in a long robe, that was pure black. Next to her was a blonde haired girl, with a pale completion, wearing shorts and a shirt that read 'Death to all' on the front. She was even wearing a fake mustache and thick glasses.

All of those girls were small in stature and all of them were cute!

Finally, behind those girls were two other girls that looked older than the first three.

The first of the two taller girls was a girl dressed in black gothic lolita, her hair different lengths on either side, covering one of her eyes, showing her red eye. Next to her was a girl that also had blonde hair, which was about mid-back length. She was wearing a cute skirt that came just above her knee, and a nice looking jumper over a normal shirt.

All in all, those last two looked adorable and even sexy to my eyes!

Of course, it had to be the Millicas-chan peerage plus Kiba-chan for some reason. All of them were pretending to hide, besides Kurumi-chan who waved to me as if we had just met up! She was even smiling cutely! What's that about Kurumi-chan!?

Why are they here!? Are they following us or something!? That's awful if they are! This is Millicas-chan and I time, not for them to spy on us!

"I knew they would follow us." Millicas-chan said in a oh-so-predicting voice. "I'm so sorry Rensuke-kun, I knew they would do something like this. Even then, I hope that we still have fun with one another."

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about them. Lets go and have some fun, Millicas-chan!"

"Y-Yes! Lets go senpai!"

Taking my hand, making me flush, we started our date!

...For two hours, Millicas-chan and I went around together, just enjoying one another's company. We walked around, window shopping mostly. We also went to look at different places to live for me, but as expected, we didn't find anything that was...good.

To say it was boring, would be an understatement. They were all...holes, for a lack of a better word. I wasn't having fun looking at them, and I could tell that Millicas-chan wasn't too pleased either.

Apparently, she only wants the best for me because she kept saying "This wont do Rensuke-kun." in that damn soft voice of hers. All of them were rejected, and she ended up saying she's going to make a call to her Otou-sama, whatever that means. Maybe her Otou-sama has connections with real estate or something?

But throughout all of the time we were together, holding hands, I kept noticing our followers annoying us, trying to make us notice them less. But its kind of hard when Elmen-chan keeps shouting "Michele Pfeiffer that white gold~!" over and over again. I knew which song she was singing, and I quite like it as well. But to make yourself less noticeable, you don't shout things like that out.

We went into a clothing store, and I ended up watching Millicas-chan try on different outfits for me, which made me happy to be a man. I'm so happy to be a man right now that I could shout from the top of my lungs.

"Like this Rensuke-kun?"

She asked me, wearing a cute cowgirls outfit! D-Damn it! That's cute! The shortness of the skirt and the top looks really good! Even the fake guns that come with it! She can arrest my heart if she likes!?

"Its good Millicas-chan! You look adorable!"

"Hehe, I'm glad! Then, how about this one?"

She went back into the changing room, and continued to show me various outfits that made me feel...well, below the belt I felt something get stiff a number of times. It isn't my fault! I'm a guy, and a guy likes seeing girls in different outfits!

But as she was showing me these outfit, I felt girls eyes on me...uu, its making me feel really uncomfortable right now. Its because I'm a male, watching my date try on different clothes.

When I looked at them, they all looked away, avoiding my gaze. Yeah, that's right! Don't look at me because I'm observing a girl dressing up! She was the one who wanted to do it for me! That's just because I like seeing cute girls like Millicas-chan dressing up for me!

Eventually, Millicas-chan once again came out of the changing room...

"Re-Rensuke-kun, this one..."

Acting shyly, she fully revealed herself towards me, giving me an ample shot of her she was wearing. Speaking of, she was dressed in a...

"N-Nose bleed alert!"

S-She would have to wear a bunny girl outfit, wouldn't she!? What is she trying to do to me!? I'm going to die of blood loss at this point! Not only am I getting the cute outfits from before, but I'm also getting the bunny girl! Its like I'm looking at the Imouto right now! The bunny girl Imouto! I have to admit that I do have such a thing for girls like this!

Its too much Millicas-chan! Her proportions aren't as great as...lets say Kurumi-chan, but in all honesty, I don't freaking care right now! She's too adorable! Her proportions are actually good...for a Loli...not that I care right now...I actually love Millicas-chan dressed like this...

.

.

.

"Rensuke-kun..."

She was seeming more unsure of what to say, and she acted all bashful. It was because I was staring at her with such a interested gaze. It isn't my fault. As she's the cutest girl ever...

Better defuse her unsure ways, right now!

"Millicas-chan, that's the best outfit ever! You should always wear that!"

Noooooooooo! I shouldn't of said something like that! It doesn't sound right!

Once again, I've made a mess of things, haven't I? This isn't what I wanted to do, at all! Millicas-chan, I'm such a failure, you know? It doesn't even make me look cool when I do things like this.

"I-I see...then Rensuke-kun likes things like this..." She pondered to herself, then clapped her hands, as if making a decision of some kind. "Rensuke-kun! I will get this and will wear it for you whenever you want!"

W-Whenever I want?! Isn't that a little dangerous adorable kohai!? That's too much for someone like me!

"Y-You sure?"

"Yes, if its for sen...erm, for Rensuke-kun, then I don't mind wearing anything he wants me to wear."

She's too good, she really is very good. I couldn't ask for a better King right now...she's very cute and adorable and I want to hug her forever and ever...its too good for someone like me.

Since she's going to wear anything...kuku, makes me want to ask her to wear lots of other clothing...hmmmm, maybe the schools swimsuit...that would be cute...or maybe a one piece bathing suit...or maybe Millicas-chan in a silky white nightdress...so many possibilities that its hard to think of just one!

"That's awesome Millicas-chan! Hey, how about this one?"

I showed her a cat girl outfit with accessories, and she blushed a little.

"S-So, Rensuke-kun would like me in that?"

Nodding, I gave a face that mirrored her own.

"T-That's right. You don't have too, but I've always had a thing for cat girls."

Admitting that was actually hard. But its just...cat girls are adorable! I sometimes imagine Mrs Cuddles being a cat girl, being able to shape shift into a human or something and saying "Rensuke-chan nyaaa~ I'm here for the taking nyan~" which would send me wild!

"...Then you're going to love Koneko-san..."

She mumbled something out, she gained a shy look.

"Hmmm? What did you say Millicas-chan?"

"N-Nothing!" She waved her hands in front of her face, her face becoming shyer by the second. "N-Never mind Rensuke-kun! S-So...erm...anything else?"

I nodded and showed a number of outfits for her, making her seem more and more bashful.

After that, we got the outfits, and of course I paid. At first, she was against it, but I insisted, since it was kind of my fault that she ended up having to get them. I guess my pervy side kind of took over in that moment in time.

"Rensuke-kun, thank you for getting these for me."

She said with a cute smile.

"N-No, don't worry about it. Since I ended up making you wear those things for me, I could only feel at least a little better by buying them. I'm sorry for being selfish!"

I bowed my head, walking out of the store.

I felt bad about it of course, but she said that she didn't mind dressing up. So, does it matter that I also want to see her like that? Even now, we're holding hands, and we've kissed before, but I don't know what our relationship is truly.

"Rensuke-kun isn't being selfish. After everything that's happened over the past couple of days, Rensuke-kun is entitled to treats. Especially since you're my Queen, and as my Queen, I only want to be here for you."

I smiled and felt good at the same time, bending down slightly to see her face.

"You know, I really am glad you are my Master over Rias-Buchou. No offense to her, but you're way kinder than she is. Also, from now on, I'm going to make sure that you have a good life as well. As your Queen, I have to make the King happy, right?"

"Hehe...I guess that's one way of looking at it." She stated as we walked towards a corner. "Also...Rensuke-kun...I also think that the happiness of my peerage is also my happiness. Along with your happiness, the happiness of my peerage means everything to me."

This is why she's the better Master. This is why I think Millicas-chan is better than Buchou. Even if she's a good Master for Ise-kun, we personally wouldn't be a good match up, as we're too different. But Millicas-chan and I, we are a good match.

"That's actually a very grownup way of thinking, Millicas-chan."

I gave a good compliment towards her and we rounded the corner. When walking around the corner, I saw an awful sight that made me feel so...ooh shit, this isn't going to end well...

Walking past was...

Ise-kun.

Asia-san.

Both of them, were passing by, laughing to one another.

Usually, this would be a good thing. But right now, when I have King Loli-sama right next to me, holding my hand, this is not a good thing! We're going to get found out! We're going to get punished!

Quick Ren think! Millicas-chan hasn't noticed yet, as she's looking within her bags! But she's going to notice something soon! Shit, we're going to get found out! If we are, what's going to happen!?

I need to think of something so quick now! Right! If I need to distract Millicas-chan from looking that way...okay, even if she slaps me...I need to make sure that we're not found out.

"You're so cute Millicas-chan!"

Declaring that, I took her by the shoulders and crushed our lips together! Her eyes shot open in surprise before she just accepted it, melting into the kiss. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her closer, and made sure that her back was facing the pair consisting of a pervert and a Nun.

I watched Ise-kun and Asia-san walking slowly, very slowly! Move faster you idiots! This is going to get me hit in a minute! Millicas-chan is going to hate me for kissing her! Although she does look like she is enjoying it...

I also noticed the other people that are following us, not noticing the pair in favour of watching us with wide mouths, as we sunk into the kiss. I could even see Kunou-chan glaring and baring her teeth.

Ise-kun casually walked until he saw me, and his mouth hung open. Using my hands, I shooed him away with Asia-san! Catching that, he grabbed Asia-san and ran away as fast as they could.

When they had gone, I broke the kiss with Millicas-chan who giggled unevenly, brushing my face with her hand.

"T-That was...unexpected..."

"Y-Yeah...I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Don't say you didn't mean it!" She stopped me, briefly brushing lips with me. "If you say you didn't mean it, then that means you didn't like it. And if you didn't like it, then that means...Rensuke-kun you meant to kiss me, right?"

How could I answer something like that? Technically, I did mean to because I wanted to distract her...but it was more like I wanted too kiss her because...I wanted to experience the feeling of her lips again.

"I did mean to, and I loved it."

"M-Me too."

Admitting it slowly, she hugged onto me tightly, pressing her smaller body against my own body.

"Millicas-chan, what should we do next?"

"Anything, as long as its with you."

"Then, lets go and have fun."

Nodding, she grasped hands with me again, and we walked in the opposite direction that Ise-kun and Asia-san walked in. I just pray that we don't meet up with them anytime soon.

* * *

 **Yumi P.O.V**

"Good shot, just the right amount of exposure and we can see everything that's going to happen."

Elmen-chan gave a happy sigh, as we all (being Nightmare, Elmen-chan, Kunou-chan, Bennia-san and myself) are sat at the back of a movie theatre, watching Millicas-sama and Sakurai-kun come into said theatre.

"That's right, it seems we chose a good place to sit."

Agreeing with Elmen-chan, Kurumi-san took a bite of her chocolate bar.

{Is it alright that we're spying on their date? Even when they know we're here? I don't think we should be doing this, even though I was for it before.}

That's a good question Bennia-san. I often wondered during today on what we should be doing right now...is it alright to spy on their date? I wouldn't like if they were spying on me and Sakurai-kun...I-I mean my date! Whoever that maybe!

"Its fine." Kunou-chan murmured, eyeing up her senpai. "Kunou and everyone else is making sure that Ren-senpai isn't in danger. If he is, and the peerage is needed, then we're here to defend senpai!"

W-Well, it seems that she is trying to convince herself here, rather than anyone else right now. Even I'm not convinced by her words.

Looking at Sakurai-kun from before...I saw that he was smiling at Millicas-sama, yet it was my heart that was going faster than usual, for some reason. Each time I saw it during the day, I couldn't help but think it was meant for me, when that would be impossible since...since...I don't know...

Sakurai-kun...I don't know what it is, but each time I see him, it feels like I know him. It feels like I've met him before, but I can't place my finger on where. Maybe we met in another life or something...

But the strange thing is, it feels like he's done something very special for me, yet I don't know what that is. Sakurai-kun, what are you, really? Why do you feel so familiar to me?

Anyway, the reason we're all here...is different...I think. I don't know why Nightmare...Kurumi-san is here, but I know that Kunou-chan is here because she's jealous of her senpai going out with someone other than her and I believe that she's infatuated with Sakurai-kun. Bennia-san just wanted to come for the ride and see "Boss man" at work. Elmen-chan...I think she came so she didn't want to be left out. And I came because...well, I haven't figured that out yet.

I don't know why I came to be honest. I'm interested in why I am drawn to Sakurai-kun, besides the obvious handsomeness that he is. There's just something familiar about him, and I don't know what it is. And until I understand it, I can't let it go, ever.

"Ara ara, it seems that they've arrived."

True to Kurumi-sans words, both Sakura-kun and Millicas-sama have entered the theatre now, hand in hand, smiling lovingly at one another. Maybe to most its obvious, but to Sakurai-kun, I don't believe that he's noticed that she, Millicas-sama, has a huge crush on Sakurai-kun. As for Sakurai-kun, I don't know what he feels for the red haired Loli. Maybe he feels the same, but I'm not sure.

We all watched those two lovebirds walk in together, hand in hand. Millicas-sama looks like she's having fun at least, and I know that Buchou would like that. And Sakurai-kun looks like he's having fun as well.

"Damn, watching these people date is like a bleeding soap opera~"

Sang out Elmen-chan who was eating a slushy, and also flicking it at people as well. If she doesn't stop, we're going to get thrown out of this place, which wouldn't be a good thing.

{I hope it turns out to have a happy ending.}

Sobbed Bennia-san, taking some popcorn for herself.

"Geez, you're dramatic Bennia." Elmen-chan sighed, yawning slightly. "I'm sure those two will be together soon enough. And as soon as she is, that's when I can start drinking his sweet nectar."

Elmen-chan licked her lips, wiping away the drool.

Of course, she's been talking about drinking Sakurai-kun's blood for awhile now. Apparently, its the best smelling blood she's even had the witness of being around. Something about Sakurai-kun makes he feel happy, apparently.

"Ara ara, you're quite the mischievous child, aren't you?"

Nightmare giggled, making her expression seem darker somehow.

Seeing that, Elmen-chan's body shivered very heavily, and her eyes leaked tears. Yeah...even I am shivering right now. Nightmare is...it isn't even the words she says, just how intense her gaze is in her eyes, especially the clock one.

"Y-Yeah, that's me alright Nightmare-senpai. I'm such a bad girl, and I am going to repent someday."

That someday is never, right Elmen-chan? You're so frightened of Kurumi-san, that it isn't even funny. Literally, everyone knows that Elmen-chan is a big personality around here, but she's completely submissive of Kurumi-san.

"That's a good girl."

Nightmare looked towards the couple on their date. Looking at them, the happiness that's coming off them is even making me happy. It seems that they have found some seats...or should I say seat...?

"H-Hey!" Kunou-chan barked, trying to get up from her seat. "T-That's Kunou's lap Millicas-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Don't sit on Kunou's spot Millicas-chan you meanie King girl!" Kunou-chan tried to stand up, but she was restrained by myself and Elmen-chan. "G-Get off! Kunou needs to teach that girl a lesson! Kunou's senpai's lap is for Kunou only! Only Kunou can rest her head, butt or body on his lap!"

True to Kunou-chan's words. Millicas-sama is on Sakurai-kun's lap, snuggling into his chest. For some reason, that really irks me and I don't know why. It isn't like I'm in love with Sakurai-kun or anything. I just have a good respect for him, that's all. He's been through a lot these past few days, and he's still smiling. If I had gone through it while I was a human, I would've been down, but right now, he's smiling and stroking Millicas-sama's hair softly.

"Kunou-san." Nightmare said softly, but full of killing intent. "Its better if you stay a good girl and not cause a disruption."

Like a boss, Kurumi-san laid down the law. Kunou-chan's body shook, and she nodded her head so fast, as she shed soft tears. She restrained herself, putting her head lower than the lowest it could go.

"O-Okay Nightmare-senpai...K-Kunou is sorry."

Saying it softly, Kunou-chan looked anywhere but at Kurumi-san.

"That's a good girl, now lets enjoy the movie."

Nodding at her (because you don't fuck with Nightmare and get away with it!) we all relaxed ourselves, and let the movie unfurl itself. Apparently, since Sakurai-kun and Millicas-sama both are otaku's. We ended up going to see the newest Dragon Ball Z movie. While I like anime and that, I heard that Millicas-sama is more obsessed with anime than Buchou is. And Sakurai-kun is notorious for his love of anime.

When the movie started, we all (besides Bennia-san) watched the lovebirds rather than the actual movie. From here, I could see Millicas-sama feeding Sakurai-kun some popcorn, lovingly brushing his lips with her fingers after doing such a thing.

When she did that, Kunou-chan's teeth ground together angrily. My eyes sharpened involuntarily and Elmen-chan licked her lips dangerously. But Kurumi-san...she didn't look happy. In fact, you could say that her eyes are too sharp right now, and she looked ready to kill!

"N-Nightmare, are you alright?"

I asked her stupidly, and she looked at me with cross eyes...oops, I talked without permission again...she doesn't like it when I talk to her without her addressing me first.

"Ara ara, did you perhaps speak to me Kiba-san?"

How do I answer!? How can I say no, without speaking to her!? She doesn't want me to speak yet I can't answer her!

Without speaking, I gently shook my head to deny her worries. Seeing that, Kurumi-san nodded in acceptance, giving me a really horrid twisted smile. Ooh Maou, is she always going to scare me?

The only reason she does is because she's a Master of time. She can pretty much do it all. She's even better than Gasper-chan's Sacred Gear. Its scary, thinking that Buchou and Millicas-sama both have time users in their peerage, and they're both Bishop's. I wonder if Buchou's peerage and Millicas-sama's peerage will have more similarities in the future?

{Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Kick him in the teeth Goku-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You're the best! Beat the crap out of that pussy Freeza! He's gold and ugly! Kick him to the curb! Destroy him with the power of your new God form! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!}

B-Bennia-san is going wild this time! She's waving her arms and shouting really loudly! Eheheh, why can't we just have a normal trip out? Why does it always end up with people shouting and death threats?

* * *

 **Katase P.O.V**

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Murayama-chan threw her head back, being all dramatic like always. "It isn't fair! Ren-sama has been in school for a number of days now! Darn, I hope that he's alright!"

That's right, Ren-sama hasn't been in school for the past couple of days. When I dropped by his apartment, I found it to be in a state that...was terrible. When sending him a message, all I got in reply was "I'm alright! Don't worry about me!" and that's it.

Ren-sama...what's going on with you?

Is it those pesky Fallen Angels? I know that they're not right, but ever since learning about these Fallen Angels and things like that, I've been concerned about Ren-sama's well being. He's a Devil, and it wasn't even his choice. And the last time I saw him, he said that he doesn't know if he's happy being a Devil.

I don't like it, knowing that he's in pain and I can't do anything. He already was abandoned by his parents, and had to struggle. That's the part I like about him actually. Its because he is able to keep going, no matter what life throws at him. I don't know about Murayama-chan, but I like his determination to never give up, and I know that he always is there for his friends...evident when I was being picked on, and he made them go away from me...

"I'm sure he's alright Murayama-chan. Its Ren-sama after all. You know that if something was wrong, he would tell us about it."

I mumbled softly, going towards the park with my best friend.

Musing to herself, she gave a reluctant nod.

"Hmmmmm, I guess. But him being with that Loli Gremory has been making me feel strange. Its like they are going out or something? I didn't think it would be something like that...I never knew Ren-sama had a Loli fetish. Of course the rumours are spread by Kiryuu so they can't be reliable..."

That's right, Kiryuu is still spreading rumours about him being a massive Lolicon. Its the last thing that he needs right now! He's a freaking Devil now and has to do Devil things, and even without admitting it, I know that the Fallen Angels had a hand in destroying his apartment! No one else would do such a thing! At least no one I know of anyway!

"That's true." I agreed, lightly flicking my hair. "But that's Kiryuu for you. She loves to tease Ren-sama because she has her love for him. Isn't it obvious that she has a crush on Ren-sama?"

She nodded, and went towards a fountain.

"Yes, its quite obvious that she does. She's had it since we have known her. But if she thinks she is going to go and have Ren-sama all to herself, then she has another thing coming! If anything, we're going to be Ren-sama's concubines! She's not taking that position from us!"

Hehe, that's what we agreed with one another. Awhile ago, we decided that we both wanted Ren-sama, and because of that, we thought that we might have to fight one another and maybe it would even effect our relationship. But then we decided that we'll both become his lovers, if Ren-sama of course wants something like that. We wouldn't force Ren-sama to love us or anything. If he loved one of us and not the other, then we would have to deal with that.

"Hehe, you're rushing ahead of yourself right now, Murayama-chan. Ren-sama right now is...well, I'm sure that he likes us. Even then...we still need to make him notice our womanly charms~ I'm sure with us together, he wont be able to take his eyes off us~"

Giggling, I sat down on the edge of the fountain. Murayama-chan sat next to me, putting her hands on her lap.

"Something like that Katase-chan~ Although you have to wonder who the main girl is going to be. With Millicas-chan, it seems that they're going to be a couple soon. And according to sources..."

"S-Sources? You mean Kiryuu?"

I deadpanned, which she nodded at. Of course its Kiryuu, that liar.

"Yeah, her. She apparently heard that Ren-sama and Millicas-chan shared a deep kiss just yesterday. It came from pervy Hyoudou's mouth as well. He sent her a message, saying that Ren-sama has been making out with the Loli Millicas-chan."

Hmmmm, I wonder if that's true? They have been getting awfully close as of late. Both Millicas-chan and Ren-sama show affection for another, and they both look at one another with love filled eyes...if not love filled, then at least crush filled. But its already know by almost everyone that Millicas-chan has been crushing on Ren-sama since the beginning of the year.

"W-Well, if its Millicas-chan, then we don't have to worry in the breast department."

"Yeah, especially you...oops..."

My eye twitched and I was ready to hit her, but I stopped myself, and released a breath. She can push me alright, especially when she's mentioning my chest. But right now, I don't care...Ren-sama needs cheering up...hmmmm, how could I cheer up Ren-sama...

"Say Murayama-chan, I just thought...why don't we make a cake for Ren-sama? Everyone knows that he is addicted to chocolate, and my Okaa-san always said that to get to a mans heart, you have to go through the stomach!"

"I also heard that! Yeah, lets make Ren-sama a cake!"

Agreeing, we gave one another a high five. Even if it doesn't seem much, its the most we can do right now. I can't tell Murayama-chan the reason Ren-sama might be depressed. So doing this is going to be the best way we can do it!

"Making a cake for a Devil, what funny girls you are. Its really so sweet that it makes me feel sick to my stomach."

...That voice.

An older males voice...wait, did it say Devil?

I, without saying anything, arched my head towards the voice. What I saw was an older male, maybe around 30 or something stood there, with a long trench coat on. What caught my eye that was behind him, made my heart stop.

Those wings.

Those black dark wings that reminded me of everlasting darkness.

I wont ever forget the first time I saw them, and this time...Ren-sama...

The feeling of death lingered around both Murayama-chan and I. I couldn't ever forget the way these creatures moved. The way they tried to take our lives. The way that I almost died last time. This time...

The creature that's in front of us is...

"Fallen Angel..."

I knew that this man was a Fallen Angel instantly. He wasn't one of the two that attacked Ren-sama and I last time, but the wings are unmistakable. Ren-sama...a Fallen Angel has come...what's he going to do to us...?

"K-Katase-chan, what did you say? Do you know that guy?"

Murayama-chan...no! She doesn't know what this person is! And she wont know what's going to happen!

"M-Murayama-chan! You have to run away, right now! There's no way you should be here! Go away right now!"

Making a loud plea, she didn't move or anything. It was more like she was looking at me like I had two heads or something. Its understandable, but right now, she needs to go away!

The Fallen Angel man moves a little closer, summoning one of those light weapon thingy's. It formed the shape of a spear, a large one at that. It had to be as big as his body, and he's over 6 foot from what I can tell.

"Good evening ladies. You both wouldn't happen to know Sakurai Rensuke, no?"

That chilling tone. The dipping of his hat as if he was really just greeting some girls. The feeling of death that still flows around the air around him...this is frightening. My body is shaking...but Murayama-chan doesn't feel it, or she does and is ignoring it...Ren-sama...

"O-Oh!" Murayama-chan cheered, not understanding the situation. "So you know Ren-sama then? Are you friends with Ren-sama?"

Ren-sama...is not friends with this person. I only have to look at this man to know that he and Ren-sama wont be friends. This guy...is evil. I can tell that he is evil, and he is going to...what's he going to do to me and Murayama-chan?

"Something like that." He replied, giving a sinister smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dohnaseek, and I am a Fallen Angel."

"F-Fallen Angel?" Murayama-chan parroted, cocking her head. "W-What does that mean? Are you into cosplaying or something?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not joking young girl. Allow me to explain." He licked his lips, sending shivers down our spines. "Sakurai Rensuke is very important to my boss, Kokabiel-sama. And Kokabiel-sama wishes for his termination. However, getting close to him now is going to be quite impossible. But, you see ladies. I've come up with a little plan, and you two are going to be big players in the plan. So, good for you two. You've risen from lowly humans to big game changers."

...Termination...plan...Kokabiel-sama...game changers...he's saying things I don't understand. He wants to...eliminate Ren-sama...and he's going to...fuck! He's going to use me and Murayama-chan to get to Ren-sama...

"Y-You're having a joke, right? You couldn't possibly want to hurt Ren-sama, right?"

Murayama-chan's denying face matched her words of denial.

I already knew he was telling the truth. I knew, he was going to kill us and we were going to become pawns for him to hurt Ren-sama.

The Fallen Angel gently shook his head.

"Of course not, my girl. Sakurai Rensuke's death is a certainty. However, his Master Devil Millicas Gremory is quite powerful. Even I have hesitation with messing with her. However, if its you two, the humans, then I can use you both and get Sakurai Rensuke, without his Master interfering."

"Devil...Millicas-chan is a Devil...? Ren-sama's a Devil...?"

She didn't know, and now she knows the truth. Murayama-chan...

"Yes, Devil. Now girls, don't be bad, and come with me."

He threatened us with his spear, and we both clung to one another. Ren-sama...Ren-sama...please come soon...Ren-sama...don't let this man take us...Ren-sama...

* * *

 **Rensuke P.O.V**

"Well Millicas-chan, that was a lovely date. I couldn't of asked for a better one."

I looked her deeply in the eyes, giving each other our undivided attention. Today was wonderful. I never thought that I would be lucky to go out with such a girl like Millicas-chan.

Of course it wasn't without its flaws, but nearly all dates don't go swimmingly. But even then, I wouldn't trade what happened today with anything. I, was fully happy today. I had so much fun that I can't possibly stop having such fun.

We did lots of things together. Shopping, cinema, going to a restaurant for lunch and dinner, at different places. Right now though, we're walking through a park that's near the school. It is a wonderful park, not the same one that I died at.

"It was Rensuke-kun." Stroking my hand, she replied. "I never thought that we would be able to do this. And even though the others followed us...I can't say that I would change anything about today. It was like a dream."

She's got that right.

It was amazing.

All day, I actually had fun. While I do love life, I don't always enjoy every second of the day. But when I was with her, all day, I had fun. There wasn't even a second where I didn't have fun.

Although I could've done without Ise-kun seemingly showing up when we were together. Good thing that Millicas-chan didn't notice, because I distracted her by kissing her, or just hugging her. I'm actually shocked that she doesn't think I'm mental with doing all of that.

"Millicas-chan...I really...I truly had such a wonderful time."

"Hehe, you already said that Rensuke-kun."

Slapping myself in the face, I sighed deeply.

"R-Right." Scratching the back of my head nervously, I answered her with a strained smile. "I-Its because I don't do things like this. I've never done anything like this, and I'm really nervous about what happens next."

Its true. I don't know what we're going to do now. I have a couple of ideas on what we should do...but would she be receptive about it? Millicas-chan does look like she might want to kiss me...

"W-What happens next...is up to you Rensuke-kun. We could...end it here...we could...continue enjoying one another's company for a little while longer...or we could even...share a k-k-kiss..."

The most obvious one there is sharing a kiss. That's what people usually do on the end of a date, right? But would she be alright with such a thing? To give her a kiss on the lips...

"W-What do you want to do?"

Asking hesitantly, I awaited her answer.

She didn't speak for a few seconds, but then she opened her mouth.

"...I'm okay with anything."

Saying it like a maiden, she replied to me with soft fluttering eyes. My heart skipped a beat when that happened, and I became a little more nervous. She's okay with anything...you can't say that and think its alright, Millicas-chan.

"T-Then a kiss..."

I blushed, and she mirrored that action.

"T-That's fine Rensuke-kun. Okay, kiss...me..."

I leaned down, and she leaned upwards. While our heights aren't that much difference, we still have to lean down or up depending on who the person is. Our lips were close to one another's, our eyes not leaving the others for an instant.

When we were close to one another's lips...

"By the way Rensuke-kun, you know I noticed."

"Eh? Noticed what?"

I was genuinely confused. She noticed what? Have I done something to offend her?

She smirked, and leaned in closer.

"I noticed that Hyoudou-senpai was with that Nun girl today."

...Fuck.

She actually knew...

No, I shouldn't be expecting anything different from her really. She was bound to notice...but now what's going to happen!? Is she going to punish me for what my role was in it!? I tried to conceal it from her, yet she knew and now she's going to kill me! I'm going to be abandoned again!

"...When?"

That's the only thing I could ask.

The smirk went wider and wider, her showing her tongue in a teasing manner.

"Since when you kissed me right outside the clothing store." She responded, the colour draining from my face. "And all of the other times that you either gave me a big hug or a quick kiss. Fufu, it was a little funny when Rensuke-kun thought he had tricked me."

"...Do you hate me now?"

I questioned with certainty, knowing what her reply is going to be.

"No, I don't hate you." She responded to my everlasting joy. "I couldn't hate you. To be honest, I knew that you were trying to hide it, but I knew that if it meant something important to you, then I would believe in you."

"Y-You believe in me? Even if its wrong?"

"Yes." She said it without hesitation, and certainty. "If its important to you, so important that you had to hide it from me. I can't say that I'm happy about the reasons you hid it from me, but I get why you chose to not reveal it to me. However, I am going to have to explain to Onee-sama..."

S-She's going to tell Buchou!? Fuck, that can't happen!

"W-Wait, please don't!" I tried to persuade, taking her by the shoulders. "I know that a Devil and a Nun isn't exactly the best ever, but I know that Ise-kun and Asia-san are good for one another. And knowing Buchou, no offense, but she'll go off on one and might slap him, which will make me also get angry and yell at her."

Millicas-chan, seeing my plight, looked at me dead in the eyes, and softened her expression.

"I understand...and I technically didn't see them together. I only felt them together, you made sure that I never saw them with my eyes. So...I technically can't tell Onee-sama that I saw her Pawn and a Nun together."

"S-So, does that mean you'll keep it between us?"

I hoped and prayed harder than hard.

Millicas-chan nodded.

"I wont tell Onee-sama. But you realize that it can't last, right? Without trying to be mean, a Devil and a Nun don't have a future together, unless the Nun was to become a Devil...even then, it would be quite cruel to turn a Nun into a Devil, since she must believe in God. But that's the only solution I could see. And Onee-sama will find out eventually anyway. But I wont say anything, you have my word."

She's amazing! She really wont say anything, even though she should! I don't know if the reason is because she was persuaded by me, or she just did it for me personally...whatever it was, I am happy that she isn't going to say anything.

"You're the best!"

I let it out, and closed the distance, however I didn't touch her lips. I just stayed right near her face, letting her decide what we do. Since I've forced my lips onto hers a number of times today, I don't want to do it again.

"Silly Rensuke-kun."

She grabbed my face, and pushed our lips together!

Hehehe, she actually kissed me! As always, her lips are so soft!

"R-Ren-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A cry was heard. And like that, our kiss ended.

It sounded very familiar, and in pain! Shit, what's that? What's this feeling right now?

When I turned my head, I saw...

.

.

.

Katase-san.

Katase-san was crying, her body convulsing, and she has some cuts on her body! S-Shit! What the hell happened to her!? Who's done this to her!? Whoever has, is going to die! How dare they hurt her like this!?

"Katase-san!"

I rushed over, Millicas-chan in tow. I took her by the shoulders, giving her a once over. From what I can tell, she doesn't have any life threatening injuries. But she does look pretty banged up. Who could've done this to her? And why would they do this to her?

"R-Ren-sama...t-the...Murayama-chan...s-she's..."

She was shaky, and could barely speak right now. She kept sobbing, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as time went on. Her legs were buckling, as the sobbing continued in waves.

"M-Murayama-san has...? Whats wrong? Tell me what's going on."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She burst out crying and placed her head on my chest, sobbing wildly. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me as close as she could. I wrapped my arms around her in order to comfort her.

"Its okay, I'm right here. There's no need to worry. Please don't cry."

I brushed the tears from her eyes, trying to comfort her the best I could.

She looked up at me with fear. But it wasn't fear of me, but fear of...something else.

"Ren-sama...Murayama-chan has been kidnapped by the Fallen Angels and they want you, in exchange for her life! He sent me here to tell you that Ren-sama! If you don't go, they'll kill her! Ren-sama! What's going to happen!?"

...!

What!? They kidnapped Murayama-san and want me in her place!? They even sunk that low to target Murayama-san!? What a bunch of fucking cowards! How dare they touch Murayama-san!?

"Rensuke-kun..."

I shared a look with Millicas-chan who froze on the spot...shit, don't do anything to Murayama-san...I can't believe that they involved her and Katase-san like this...that's it, they want me...then they can have me. They're going to die.

* * *

 **End chapter! Rensuke and Millicas had their date! Kunou is jealous! Elmen is hungry for Ren's blood! Kurumi is just hungry! Yumi is confused! Bennia seems to be an otaku! Murayama has been kidnapped! Ise's fear of Mrs Cuddles escalates! And Asia's always going to think Ise's nickname is biatch! What's going to happen from here!? Well, until next time!**

 **P.S, it seems people want Aigis in Rensuke's harem. As soon as I work out a scenario for her, and lots of people have been suggesting so thank you! So yeah...erm, until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I don't know about a story of that for now, wouldn't know what to do it about. For Aigis, I dont know about that, since that person is pretty important to Rensuke's past, and future. And yeah hehe~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, she's my favourite as well. So cute yet cool as well. And yeah, Fallen Angels are going to get messed up now hehe. And yeah, Asia's kidnapping happened at the same time, but since Rensuke and Millicas' group aren't involved with that, its going to be pretty much the same as canon, and wont be covered.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, Kunou will be doing plenty of that in the near future, promise. There's no need to worry. Hmm, you'll have to wait and see what happens to those two girls in this chapter. For Ren's past, it will be revealed little by little over time. It might include those elements, and it might not. Only time will tell~ And always, thank you very much~**

 **War historian; Kuku, I have a plan for such things. And Ise's reaction to when they start their relationship will be...interesting and entertaining.**

 **Raio10; Yeah, maybe something like that hehe. Yeah, it isn't a secret (to the audience) that Ren has a massive crush on Ise's mother, but why will be revealed soon. And it isn't just because he thinks she's hot. And thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, thank you! Yup, still in consideration. Suu seems popular, so she'll most likely be his familiar. And here's the next one, enjoy!**

 **Bravura; Exactly~ No one touches what belongs to Kurumi kuku~ Yeah, poor Murayama.**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad you looked forward to it! Yeah, wasn't it nice for them to bond like that? Aigis will be added, when I think of a good scenario for her.**

 **Snake; Hehe, yeah maybe~**

 **Brain; Yeah, that sounds about right hehe~**

 **Julbot1; It wont be mentioned all of the time, but will be a recurring thing every now and again.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that sounds good hehe~**

 **Guest 2; No, I don't think I have done anything like that before. It would be cute if she did something like that.**

 **StillReflections; I believe I said that I would be focusing on the girls equally so, I believe that answers the question.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Save Murayama!**

 **Murayama P.O.V**

"Hehe, soon...that bastard will come for the bitch!"

Huh...?

What was that voice then...?

It sounded really close, and it wasn't a voice that I was familiar with...right? It wasn't anyone from school...it wasn't anyone from the Kendo team. It wasn't anyone from the other clubs...it wasn't Ren-sama or Katase-chan.

The voice sounded quite gruff. And that of an older gentleman, I think. It didn't sound like someone my age.

But the question is...

Where am I right now?

What am I doing here?

My body is aching right now, like I've been hit a number of times...damn it, what the fuck happened to me? My body is hurting all over. My stomach, legs, arms and my head...that's what it hurts the most.

My head hurts...my eyes are sensitive to the light and when I tried to open them, I had to close them instantly. Whatever that light is, is hurting my eyes heavily. Damn, that light is too much. Even through my eyelids, it hurts a lot.

I wish the light would go away...I want another couple of minutes sleep...

Wait, where am I right now? What happened to me before...?

I was with Katase-chan, talking about Ren-sama...obviously I'm not going to lose to this girl in the battle of love. As if I'm going to lose to Katase-chan! I am the better one and I have bigger breasts...

Wait, that doesn't matter right now. Why am I thinking such things when I could be in danger!? Whats wrong with me!? Ugh, I'm sure an idiot sometimes! I can't even think straight when it concerns Ren-sama!

What does matter is the throbbing pain in the back of skull? Its like someone punched me, and knocked me out or something. Owww, it really hurts, and I don't know what's happening...

When I tried to move my arms...I couldn't.

Wh-Why can't I move my arms!?

Am I bound right now? Are my arms in a state where I can't move them?

It feels like something is around my wrists and...even my feet! I can't move my feet! Shit, what's fucking happening to me right now!? Why am I in this situation...I've got to remember what happened...

I was with Katase-chan, having fun. Then...damn, what happened after that...erm...I remember someone being there...who was it again...?

Ren-sama?

No, it wasn't him. But his name was said a number of times...by a woman...? No, it wasn't a woman, I think. I remember a large coat...that came down to the calf's, framing the body...but it wasn't a woman...

I remember! It was a man! How could I forget that!?

It was a man who wanted to do things to me...what did he want to do with me? He said something about taking me...erm...something about...Katase-chan? No, it wasn't that...darn, what was it...exactly...?

Wait...was it Ren-sama he wanted...? He kept saying things about Ren-sama being...Ren-sama was something...and the person didn't like it...why didn't he like Ren-sama again?

I don't know why he didn't like Ren-sama...but it was something about Ren-sama...he wanted Ren-sama for something...Ren-sama...what's going on right now? Is Katase-chan here?

"Oi, whore! Wake up!"

DON!

"Ow!" My eyes shot open straight away, a punch to my gut causing me pain! "W-What the hell is going on!?"

Shouting that out involuntarily, my eyes immediately saw a face, very close to my own! W-Why the hell!? This person...an older guy, around 30 or something! W-Why is he in my face right now!?

"Kekekekeke, so you're awake whore?"

"Don't call me a whore!"

Snapping at him, he sneered at me, and slapped me across the face! O-Ow! Why did he fucking hit me all of a sudden!? That really hurt me! Why did he slap me!? What have I done to him!? He's the one that's saying I'm a whore! I haven't said anything about it! Bastard!

"Shut up, whore of Rensuke."

He called it me again...this time he called me Ren-sama's whore...

"I-I'm not Ren-sama's whore..."

I said it weakly, and fearfully. What is this guy going to do to me? Is he going to touch me inappropriately? Sorry, but I'm not for him. Ren-sama has my heart, not this guy. Even if he tries anything, I will block it out.

"You're going to shut up, right now." He actually spat at me as if I was a piece of trash, the spit hitting me on the face. "You're nothing but a stupid human that's going to be used by me. Do you honestly think your life matters?"

Do I answer that...? Do I say that it does...? Will he kill me if I defy his words...?

Screw him! He thinks he's better than I am, well he's not! He's nothing but a bully and a coward!

"I matter, you don't."

DON!

"Guwah!"

I spat out blood from the impact he gave me to my abdomen! Fuck! From just one punch, my body convulsed and my eyes leaked tears! It hurts so much! Why would he attack me like that!?

The guy licked his lips, and moved closer to me again, this time he's showing a twisted smile.

"Hehehe, I don't matter, right?" I stayed silent. So he grabbed me by the hair, and got right in my face. "I asked you a question, and I want it answered, right now. If you don't, I will pierce your body bitch."

If he thinks he's going to intimidate me, then he can think again. I'm not just some loser that he can bully. I'm Murayama, and I am not going to be beaten by this scum. He's a bastard who thinks its okay to tie people up, and hit them.

"You're going to kill me anyway, why should I have to answer you? You can do your worst, because I know one day you'll get yours. I don't know by who, but all of this sadism and all of your bad karma is going to come right back on you, and you're going to be the one who's the bitch."

I smirked in what triumph I could. I know that if I leave with my life, I will be lucky. But I'm not giving him the satisfaction of seeing him break me. I wont be broken by this thing.

He didn't like that I spoke to him like that, so he hit me across the face, causing my cheek to sting slightly. But even then, I held back my tears and looked around to become aware of my surroundings.

From what I can see, there's some stairs at the end of this large...metal looking room. There are some crosses on the wall, but they're snapped in half. There's quite a lot of people on the ground. But they're dressed in strange robes, and have something that looks like blades of light...like from some Gundam anime or something. They also hold some guns as well...what is this? An army?

I glanced behind me, showing that I was tied to a giant wheel type thing. Like a spinning wheel maybe? Its made of wood, but feels strange. Like it isn't a normal type of wood...I don't know what it is.

I focused back on the guy that hit me before...and then I remembered what he was.

The wings of everlasting darkness. The wings that stick out of the guys back so disgustingly that it makes my skin crawl, and my hands shake. It makes even my body crumble before him...if I wasn't tied to this wooden thing, then my body would be on the ground right now.

Katase-chan said it before.

And now that I remember, I'm afraid.

He was a Angel that's called a Fallen Angel. I don't know what that means exactly. But this guy is one of those things. Does that mean he's evil? Does it mean that I have to watch my back?

"Your hits aren't hurting me, bastard. I want to know, why are you doing this to Ren-sama? What has he ever done to you!? Why target me and Katase-chan!? We haven't done anything either! Answer me! What has Ren-sama done to you!"

"Personally?" He sneered. "Nothing of much importance. But Kokabiel-sama seems to wish him dead, and I'm in for a reward afterwards. That reward is going to be something good, since he hates Sakurai Rensuke. If I kill him, I will be rewarded by becoming a high tier Fallen Angel! I will be blessed to the highest degree! Don't you know what that means!? I will raise in power and status! Nothing will be ever able to be compared to someone like me again! I am going to be the-"

"So, you'd kill innocent people to become stronger?"

I was livid and cut him off at the same time. My rage couldn't possibly get any higher. Thinking he can play God with peoples lives. Its wrong...its disgusting. He can't be playing God with peoples live!

He showed a disgusting smile, cupping my chin...

"That's exactly it dear. I will kill Rensuke, and then you and your little friend too. Not that I have anything against you, I just don't like leaving loose ends. Don't worry, I will make your death hurt a lot less than Sakurai Rensuke's. Say, I have an idea. Who do you want to die first? You, or your bestest friend? What was her name again?"

"Katase...that's her name, scum."

I spat out, glaring with what menace I could. I don't care if he does to me. But to threaten Katase-chan, for no reason other than he can. He's just the lowest of the low. Katase-chan hasn't done anything wrong. Ren-sama hasn't done anything wrong. And neither have I.

Yet he wishes to take that away because he can? That's disgusting. That's fucking sick and twisted! He can die himself! He can go and die himself! He should take his weapon of whatever it was and shove it right in his ass!

"Oh?" He smirked. "That's her name? Well, it isn't the best name, but it will do. I prefer to know the names of the people I kill. You're Murayama, correct?" I glared, and he showed a toothy grin. "That's fine if you don't want to talk to me. I get it. I'm sure you're crying right now inside, aren't you? Don't worry, you'll be dead soon enough."

I'll be dead soon enough wont I...?

That's what he said...

He's going to kill me, Katase-chan and Ren-sama. He thinks its alright to get away with something like that. I'm not going to let him do something like that to us. We're not his to kill. We're good people, and what right does he have to take anything away from us?

"Do what you want with me, but leave Katase-chan and Ren-sama alone. They haven't done anything wrong. They're my friends, my best friends and I love them! If you think death is funny, then you're sick and I hope that you die!"

I spat out. But he continued to sneer at me, as if he hasn't done anything wrong in the first place. I bet he thinks this is funny...watching me plea with him. I bet he thinks its funny that we are bowing down to him like we're slaves or something.

"Hehe, I will die way after you three. First, its Rensuke. When Rensuke comes to save you, which I know he's going to do, he's going to meet his end! Feel good about that, because it will be your fault for being captured that your precious Rensuke is going to die! Then your friend will be next! Then its you! And the best part is, you'll watch their deaths!"

Ren-sama...

He's going to die because of me...

Katase-chan...

She's going to die...because of this sadist who thinks its alright to do these things.

I don't care if he's a Fallen Angel. He doesn't have any right to do anything to us humans. He doesn't have a right to exist! He doesn't have that right!

Ren-sama, please don't come. If he kills me...I know that you and Katase-chan are fine. Yeah...Ren-sama, forget about me. Don't come for me. If you and Katase-chan die...I will blame myself...I wouldn't ever be able to face you both ever again...and this Fallen Angel twat knows this as well.

He gets thrills from this. His body is even shaking right now with excitement. Ren-sama...Katase-chan...I'm scared right now...please don't come here...don't die because of me...

* * *

 **Rensuke P.O.V**

"W-What do you mean that we can't go!? Are you saying that I should just leave her there!?"

I was fuming! I was livid! I heard something that was...horrid! I never thought I would hear it out of her mouth! But she actually said it! Why would she say something like that!? Whats wrong with her!?

"I said, we're not going and that's final! That's that Rensuke-senpai! Don't argue with me!"

She said it again, denying me.

I couldn't believe that. I just couldn't believe that she is denying me right now. She's actually saying that I can't go and save Murayama-san.

After Katase-san told me about the Fallen Angels kidnapping Murayama-san, I was pissed...no, I was ready to kill. I wanted to murder the Fallen Angels, for targeting Murayama-san. But Millicas-chan actually said that we can't go. I'm stunned by it. She's telling me that I can't rescue my friend? Why can't I save her? She hasn't done anything wrong, yet we can't save her? Why can't we?

Now, myself, Millicas-chan, Katase-san and the rest of the Millicas-chan peerage are standing in Millicas-chan's room, at the Occult Research clubroom as Kunou-chan uses some technique to heal Katase-sans wounds. Everyone here is watching Millicas-chan and I argue about going to save Murayama-san.

I don't even know why she isn't letting me go and save her. We haven't done anything wrong, the Fallen Angels have. They have took a human and have provoked me. I don't get their obsession with me, but now I'm going to find out. And if I don't, if I can kill them then I'm good.

"Well, I'm arguing now! I'm not like Ise-kun! I do not bow down to anyone because they happen to be pretty! Right now, my friend is in danger! My other friend was attacked! Murayama-san might die because of this bastard Fallen Angel! Yet, you're saying that I can't do anything about it!?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" She snapped at me, sharpening her eyes. "Do you even know the ramifications of this!? The Fallen Angels have an obsession with you, and they want you to die! You know that if you go, there's a high chance you'll die? Do you honestly want me to say "Go Rensuke-senpai! You can go and die if you like!" and me to be cheery about it!? Do you think I want you to die!?"

"And you think I want Murayama-san to die!?" I snapped back, glaring at her. "She has nothing to do with this, yet she's getting targeted because of me! If the Fallen Angels hadn't of been so stupid as to take her, then I would leave them alone! But now they've taken her, and her best friend sobbed her heart out to me, pleading me to save her. Do you want me to just give up on Murayama-san and let the Fallen Angels win!?"

We glared at one another, our eyes not leaving the others.

I am not going to abandon Murayama-san. I'm not going to let her die. I already lost Ise-kun because of these Fallen Angels. They destroyed my home, and they have now hurt Katase-san and taken Murayama-san. They've pushed me too far this time. They've pushed me and now I'm pushing back. I'm going to kill that bastard who's taken Murayama-san. I'm going to make him beg me to let me kill him.

"I'm not saying the Fallen Angels should win. I'm saying, that its going to be dangerous, and if you go, you will die. I don't want you to die. I didn't bring you back for you to throw your life away."

...I don't even know what to say to that.

I realize she brought me back. But at the same time, it was my right to die. Of course, I didn't want to die, and I'm grateful to her. But at the same time, I was denied the basic right of choosing my death as a human.

Even then, I'm grateful to her. And I do thank her for bringing me back. But for her to say that I'm not allowed to go and save my friend. I don't care if she's a High class Devil, I am not bowing down to her.

"Then I'm going by myself. If you wont allow me to go, then I'm going and leaving this group. I like all of you, but Murayama-san hasn't done anything wrong and she's there because of me. Even if I have to turn Stray, I'm going to save her. Why don't you have some faith in me?"

"You are NOT turning Stray Senpai! And I do have faith in you! I have lots of faith in you! Why don't you listen to me!? I'm not saying that you can't go because of who it is, I'm saying that its very dangerous! They don't want Murayama-senpai, they want you! If you go, then you'll be playing right into their hands! Do you honestly want them to be like that!? Do you want them to hold all of the power over you!? If you don't get, she dies. But if you do go, you die! Its a win-win situation for them! And a lose-lose situation for us! Right now, we don't have a hope of understanding what their real reason is! If you go, then you'll be playing their game!"

I get where she's coming from. And she's right. The Fallen Angels couldn't care less about Murayama-san. She's just a Pawn in all of this. The real objective is my death. Whatever that is, I am going to find out.

I breathed in and out, controlling myself from raising my voice.

"I know what they want. And I know that they don't want Murayama-san. But because of me, Murayama-san is in a situation where she could die. She might even be crying right now, and I'm the cause of that. I caused her to be in harms way and for her to cry when it isn't necessary. And now, I'm going to save her. Even if I lose my life in the process. Murayama-san is my friend, and there's no way I'm going to abandon her like this. Goodbye."

I turned towards the door before she could object. I know what she's thinking right now. She's thinking I'm stupid and I'm not thinking clearly. She might be right. I'm not thinking clearly right now. I'm not thinking straight right now. But I don't care, because the Fallen Angels aren't hurting her on my watch.

I walked forward, and Katase-san joined me, after being all healed.

I turned to her, and shook my head.

"You're not-"

"Don't tell me what to do." She said it coldly, and unforgiving. "I'm going and that's the end of discussion. Murayama-chan is my best friend, and I wouldn't forgive myself if she is to die. Even if I don't be of much use, some use is better than no use. I might not have Devil powers, and I might only be used as cannon fodder. But that's better than just sitting here and letting you take all of the risks. Murayama-chan is like my sister, and I am going to save her, no matter what."

I can see the determination in her eyes. She's really determined to do this, isn't she? Of course. If it was me, I would be just as determined as she is...no, I am as determined as she is.

"Alright. If you die, it isn't my fault."

I gave a half hearted laugh, and she returned it.

"Heh, not that I was thinking it, but I know what I'm doing right now. I have all of my faculties. I'm ready to surrender my life for Murayama-chan. It should've been me that was taken, not her. She doesn't even know what's happening right now. She hasn't done anything wrong Ren-sama."

"I know she hasn't. Lets go. Its time to save our friend."

Nodding at one another, we headed for the door again, not bothering to turn back.

There's nothing left to say now, even though I feel slightly bad about it all.

"W-Wait a second!" Millicas-chan ran in front of us, opening her arms as a blockade. "You two wont be able to succeed on your own. Think clearly about this. Rensuke-senpai, you're a new born Devil. And Katase-senpai isn't even a Devil. She's a ordinary human who doesn't have battle experience of this caliber. You two, couldn't save them on your own-"

"Then they wont be on their own!"

Surprisingly, it was Kunou-chan who said that, as she jumped up and joined us over here. She walked over to me, and stood at the side of me proudly, wearing a smile.

Millicas-chan, not believing what she heard, turned towards Kunou-chan.

"K-Kunou? What are you saying?"

Millicas-chan was in a state of disbelief.

She couldn't believe that her Pawn is saying that she is going to come with us. Hey, even I'm in shock about this. She's choosing to come with me, rather than stand by her kind?

Kunou-chan raised her head, matching the gaze of the Loli Gremory.

"Kunou said, they wont be on their own. Kunou is going with them to save this Senpai with Ren-senpai and Katase-senpai!"

Kunou-chan is going to come with me...?

I didn't expect that to happen. I thought that she would've stood by her King. Yet she's going to defy her King and come with me to save someone she doesn't know? Why would she do something like that?

"K-Kunou, why are you saying this now? You do realize that its going to be-"

"Dangerous?" Kunou-chan surmised, causing Millicas-chan to nod. Upon seeing that, Kunou-chan gave a little smile. "Kunou is going because Kunou knows that Senpai is really into this. He wants to save his friend, and you always said that we should always save our friends, and even protect our family. Ren-senpai is our family as well. So, if one of us goes, all of us goes. If one of us cries, all of us cry. If one of us risks their life, everyone on the peerage risks their lives."

Kunou-chan...

I didn't know she felt like that. She's really got the 'comrade spirit' thing going for her, hasn't she? Kunou-chan is a good girl as well. I couldn't ask for a better comrade than Kunou-chan right. Yeah, Kunou-chan might be a little strange, but she's a good girl as well.

Kunou-chan suddenly turned to me, and adopted a cute face.

"A-Also, Kunou wants to sit on Senpai's lap! If Kunou is risking her life, Kunou wants to sit on Senpai's lap as a reward! To feel Senpai's lap with my butt would be good Senpai! Please promise Kunou that she can sit on your lap!"

S-So, she had an ulterior motive! Is my lap that life risking for? I didn't know! Its the Loli power thing! I have power over them and they'll risk their lives for my lap! Damn, that's some good power!

"Y-Yeah, definitely. As much as you want."

Hearing that, Kunou-chan grasped my hand and held it tightly while glaring daggers at Millicas-chan who glared right back. D-Don't tell me that through all of this drama, they're having a fight about my lap!? Is it a Sacred spot or something!?

{I'm also going!} Bennia stood up, crossing the distance and standing beside us. {I'll go with Boss man since he's so passionate about it and its safety in numbers and all of that crap. I don't know much about this Murayama-senpai, but if Boss man decides to go, then I will as well, even though it is kind of dangerous and it might lead to death for Boss man.}

She sent me that look that said "You better not be making a mistake!" which I confirmed with my eyes. I'm not going to fail this time. I couldn't save Ise-kun last time. Kurumi-chan saved me one time. And I saved Asia-san once as well. If I can save someone like Asia-san, who I didn't know, then I can save Murayama-san who I do know and care about.

"E-Even Bennia...?"

Millicas-chan's peerage are revolting against her. Kunou-chan and Bennia-san are both siding with me, while Kurumi-chan and Elmen-chan look on with curious eyes. Even I'm...curious as to why these two side with me.

{I'm sorry Millicas-chan, but I have to go along with Boss man this time. I also agree on your point that it is dangerous, and Boss man is a newbie Devil. But how is Boss man going to learn if he doesn't fight? Training is all well and good, but most of the time, fighting in a life and death battle is the way to increase combat ability. Besides, he's right about this Murayama-senpai being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even if it is dangerous, a single humans life is more valuable than anything. Even if they're just humans, all life is precious.}

Bennia-san...

She's right about it. Humans might not be worth much to Devils or whatever, but to people like she and I, they do matter. I was human once, and I have to make sure that Murayama-san is safe. Her life is just as precious as mine or anyone else's! All life is precious!

Millicas-chan stared at both Kunou-chan and Bennia-san with unfocused eyes. I can understand her position, since its with the Fallen Angels, and it isn't just my life she's worried about. She's also worried about starting a war with the Fallen Angels.

"Ara ara, Rensuke-san." Kurumi-chan got my attention, making me face her. "I have a question, and it effects my decision to go with you or not. Would you please listen to my question?"

She has a question...that will effect if she decides if she comes with me or not. What if I pick the wrong one, she might not come with us. We could use Nightmare right now on our side. She's a very strong girl, who can manipulate time. That's a person I want on the team.

"Y-Yeah? Shoot."

I was wary about it. This is Kurumi-chan after all. It could turn out to be a dangerous situation if she doesn't like the answer she hears. She did shoot Katase-san once because she wanted a head pat, and she was going to kill the Fallen Angels Kalawarner and Mittelt if she was given the chance.

But Kurumi-chan just showed a little smile.

"Ara ara, if we find some tasty Fallen Angels, is it okay if I eat them? Last time you stopped me and I couldn't get my fulfillment. This time, I wish to devour some Fallen Angels and savour their powers for myself, every last juicy drop. You don't have any objection to that, correct?"

I-I see...she wants to eat people...hopefully not literally...but still...okay. Even if its against my moral compass, I will have to try and get Nightmare on my side. Kurumi-chan is a strong girl, and having her on my side would make me feel lots better.

I adopted a smile.

"You come with me, and you can eat whoever you want as long as they are on the side of evil."

"I'm game then."

She walked over, standing by my side. Hehehe, I just got Nightmare on my side with the promise that she can eat people. I don't know if I feel good about that. But its better than not having Nightmare on my side right now.

"K-Kurumi...not you as well..."

"Ara ara, I'm not turning against you Millicas-san. I'm merely going so I can see some Fallen Angels and eat them. It isn't anything personal. Besides, it might be a good chance to see good old Rensuke-san killing people like he does~ Its so fun that I could die of happiness~ He even puts me to shame~"

I don't get that, but she's on our side, so that's good enough for me. And right now, that's all I need. I don't care if she eats some Fallen Angels. As of right now, I hope that she does, after what they've done.

With nearly all of the peerage on my side, we turned to the girl that hasn't said anything yet. That girl being Elmen-chan, who is looking at us all with furrowed eyes before she turned away and looked at her computer...did she have that out before?

Millicas-chan turned to her, and dipped her head.

"Are you also going Elmen?"

Millicas-chan asked her, who turned her head towards us in a wondering look. She then looked towards Millicas-chan and then back to our group away from Millicas-chan.

Elmen-chan yawned and held up a DVD of something...is that Scream? No, that's Scream 4 isn't it? Is she going to watch that? Throw it at someone? Get tips perhaps? Knowing her, she'll get many tips off a film like that.

"I was going to watch this tonight. I've been dying to see it for awhile now, and I want to know what mental bastard is targeting the main bitch this time. She must be getting on in age now, and she needs to slow down. But I need to know who it is...but." She then turned to me. "I suppose that I could go along for a fight. I'm always itching to let people meet Mr and Mrs Fist who are always happy meeting other peoples faces."

She kissed her enclosed knuckles, holding them up in the air with a smirk.

She then stood up, stretching her arms upwards.

She seems confident that she is going to be fine. Even saying provocative things like that. Saying she's going to introduce people to her fists. W-Well, confidence is also needed in a time like this.

She walked over, and lightly tapped my chest.

"After this, you have to watch Scream 4 with me. Maou knows that shit scares me sometimes, even when I see it coming. I've not seen this one, so who knows what's going to come out and attack me this time. Maou, I hope that bitch Gale gets what's coming to her. Hopefully she gets stabbed this time as it only seems to be her husband that gets it...are they husband and wife in this one? Meh, I never liked the couple anyway. I'm more of a Sidney Gale fan, even though I don't like Gale. It works with me."

I'm surprise she hasn't seen it yet. Its been out for awhile now...better not say anything about the TV series...which I need to watch actually...b-but, that isn't anything about this!

"Y-Yeah, after this, we'll watch it."

"Good. Now lets go before they kill this chick."

Agreeing with a nod, we all stared at Millicas-chan. Even though I disagree with the actions of this, to a degree because I don't like hurting this girl, but I can't help but take actions right now, to save my friend.

"You really are all going, aren't you?" Nodding at her, she folded her arms. "You know this is mutiny and would result in punishment later on. You're going against your Kings decision, which is punishable."

"Then I will-"

"I'm not finished, Rensuke-senpai." She cut me off as I was going to say I was going to take the punishment, and brushed her hair softly. "I understand that all of you are determined, and it does seem that you all are going whether I like it or not. That's why I'm going with you all."

W-What did she say...?

She's going to come with us...?

Did I hear that right then?

She's actually going to come with us...? What is she saying? I thought that she wasn't allowed to get involved with things like this? Yet, she's saying that she's going to get involved now?

"Are you serious?"

Its the only thing I could say. It just slipped out of my mouth and I don't know what to say.

"I am serious. If you're all determined like this, even though I don't know if it is a good idea, I would rather we all go together than just some of us. With all of us, we might be able to pull it off." She walked over, and stood right in front of me. "I hope you know what you're doing."

I nodded and acknowledge what she was saying.

"I do. I understand what I'm doing. I'm going to go and bash in a Fallen Angels head. They've done enough now, and they need to stop before they continue onwards."

"Okay...lets go."

We all turned towards the door, and all looked determined. Its time to start our operation. Its time to save Murayama-san!

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Alright, we've arrived. Kunou, please sense what is here."

Millicas-chan confirmed it, leaning against a nearby pole and crossing her arms and gave the order to Kunou-chan who nodded as a response.

The place we had ended up at is an abandoned factory. At first, I thought we had arrived at the wrong place, but apparently, this is the place they told to get Katase-san to take me too.

I don't get it...why did they bring us here and not the Church? Millicas-chan said that would've been a more...appropriate place to live than this place. I don't get why I am here...what's the purpose of coming to a factory and not the rundown Church?

From the factory, I can't see anyone entering or leaving. But they could be using magic transportation circles or something. I'm sure that they have that as well. Maybe, they are going to be watching for me somewhere...

"From inside, I can sense that Murayama-senpai is still alive, but there's quite a number of humans and a Fallen Angel at the bottom...very low, almost as if they are underground...but the Fallen Angel seems to be the lowest."

Underground...? From Kunou-chan's words, can we say that this building has layers underground as well as being above ground? Is that why they picked this place to begin with?

"From this map..." Elmen-chan placed a map on the ground of this place. "...It seems that there are two layers of this building under the ground floor. I take it that the Fallen Angel and this Senpai are going to be at the bottom of this factory whatever it is. Whatever they plan to do, is going to happen at the bottom of this factory. It must be a spacious place since he wants to kill Ren-senpai, he'll have a fight wont he?"

"My, you're certainly prepared Elmen-chan."

I gave a comment towards Elmen-chan who smirked and did a peace sign towards me.

"Its only the basics in going into enemy territory. You never know what's going to happen, you know?"

"Too true."

Nodding at her, Elmen-chan looked back towards the map.

Kurumi-chan walked over, and bent down, drawing crosses on some of the factories.

"Ara ara, it seems that we can ignore the other deserted factories around here. They must be just here to confuse us, since they wouldnt predict that we have a sensor like Kunou-san. You don't sense anything from the other factories, right Kunou-san?"

Kunou-chan shook her head, but she did point behind the factory that we're going for, towards the miniature forest that is situated there.

"No, but I do sense a large concentration of enemies behind. Maybe they're the second wave? Incase the first wave fails? I also sense some Fallen Angels there as well. But the strongest Fallen Angel is within the factory, at the bottom. I'd wager its the Fallen Angel that Katase-senpai was telling us about before."

{So, that means they're prepared for us then?}

Bennia-san asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most likely."

Kurumi-chan replied. Millicas-chan then bent down, taking the pen off Kurumi-chan and circulating the forest.

"Kunou, you said the largest concentration of power is in this place?"

"That's right." Kunou-chan retorted. "Individually, they aren't the strongest. But as a mass, they are the strongest. If you want Kunou's honest opinion, then the most dangerous people are at the back of the forest."

Millicas-chan closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

She must be thinking about the situation at hand. Katase-san kept looking at me with a nervous face. I could only offer her a timid smile in return. I've never done anything like this before, and I didn't think that I would if I'm honest.

A minute or so later, Millicas-chan opened her eyes.

"Okay, with the largest group, I will be going towards it, to deal with it."

"You aren't going alone."

I said it with concern.

However, she waved me off.

"Of course not. I'll be taking Kurumi with me towards that area. If there's a hidden surprise, it is most likely going to be with these people. The factory is the most suspicious, but if they send another wave after the people who enter the factory, then they're going to be done for. That's why, I will be going towards that place."

"Then, the rest of us will enter the factory?"

Elmen-chan asked for confirmation, earning a nod in return from Millicas-chan.

"That's right. The first people to enter will be Bennia, and Elmen. Those two are the fastest and physically strongest without enhancements. If there's a surprise attack, then those two will handle it." Millicas-chan then turned towards the last three, me Kunou-chan and Katase-san. "You three will follow a minute after those two go first as backup. Although I don't like the idea of Katase-senpai being involved, I can't say that I wouldn't do the same if I was her. That's why..."

She grabbed Katase-sans sword that she was given along the way here. Millicas-chan's hand glowed, and so did the blade...w-wait, what did she just do then!? Whats with the reddish aura surrounding the blade...?

Millicas-chan let go of the blade, and smiled.

"That blade will work more effectively now. It isn't a substitute for your own power, and it is only temporary, but with that blade, it will make it so that you can cut through the light easier. But like I said, it isn't a real substitute for real demonic power."

Katase-san swung the blade around, the demonic aura being more apparent than what I've been able to do. She looked content with the blade, and sheathed it. Hey, she got a weapon...where's my weapon!? Don't I deserve something as well?!

Then Millicas-chan turned to me.

"Senpai, don't forget that you're my Queen. It might be impossible to make all of the traits work at once for you right now, being a newborn. But if you focus intently, then you can summon the power deep within you. Its there, and I know that you're going to do great. Use your Longinus, make it work for you."

"Make it work for me..."

Is it possible to make it work for me? Can I will it to work for me and turn from defensive to offensive? No, I have to make it work for me. Like she said, I have to make it work for me.

"Sacred Gears grow with their users. Someone like you who seeks to fight rather than defend will find away to use it offensively. If its the Senpai that I admire, then I know you'll be able to make it work for you. Desire, is what's needed, and you seem to be a person who's filled with desires. So use that desire, to will your Sacred Gear to work for you. Make it do what you want it to do, rather than what it wants to do. Tame it, and make your desires burst forth."

I don't know if that's a praise or an insult. Is she saying that I'm a greedy person? I'm not that bad, am I!? Nah, I'm not a bad person, she is! Hehehe~! But yeah, I get what she's saying.

"Right, I get it. I'm not going to be anyone's bitch, and I'm going to make it work for me! Like you said, I'm going to tame the mist, and make it work for me!"

"Hehe~" She giggled, then leaned closer. "Also, don't die. That's what you can't do. I would hate it if you die, so don't do it, my Senpai."

Before I could say anything, our lips met because she willed them too. S-She's actually kissing me right now! W-Whats going on!? Is this a situation to get a little lip action from my King!?

"D-Don't take Kunou's Senpai!"

Kunou-chan sharpened her eyes and tried to jump Millicas-chan!

"Ara ara, its time to stop that."

But Kurumi-chan held her musket to her head, which made the Loli fox back down. Poor Kunou-chan, she's getting bullied by Kurumi-chan.

The others had different reactions. Katase-san looked pissed. Kurumi-chan was smiling, but it was very scary. Bennia-san just looked normal and Elmen-chan licked her lips dangerously. Ooh Maou, why can't life be normal?

Millicas-chan took her lips off mine, and turned away.

"W-We should go Kurumi."

"Ara ara, so you've had your enjoyment with your Queen?" Kurumi-chan teased to the flustered redhead. "Is this the reason you made Rensuke-san your Queen? So you can have a sex slave?"

"S-Sex slave!?" Millicas-chan spluttered, turning towards me with watery eyes. "I-I didn't make him my Queen to be my sex slave! I-I made him my Queen because I wanted him as my Queen! He is a very good Queen! He makes other Queens look like nothing because he is the ultimate Queen!"

"Will you shut up!?"

I yelled as the others snickered! Its not funny! I'm not a Queen! I am the Evil Piece Queen but no other type of Queen! Not even a drama Queen! Its not fair! Life isn't fair! I wish it was better than this!

"I-I didn't mean to make you sad Rensuke-senpai." She dipped her head, and looked towards the forest. This time, she had a face of seriousness that not even I wish to meddle with. "Kurumi, lets go and make these people regret ever targeting my family."

"Ara ara, I hope there's some tasty girls back there. Lets go Millicas-san"

Those two geared up, with Kurumi-chan getting out both guns, donning her gothic lolita dress which is so adorable~ Millicas-chan tied her hair into twintails...so cute! I hope she always wears her hair like that! It makes her look really adorable!

They walked about 20 paces away, and then activated a magic circle. A bright crimson light washed over the two girls, and they disappeared almost instantly. Good, those two are strong. I wont have to worry about them if they're together.

With those two gone...

"We're going, stay here for a minute or so."

{Don't worry Boss man, we'll succeed!}

Both Elmen-chan and Bennia-san geared up. Elmen-chan was wearing fighting gloves with finger holes. Bennia-san had her scythe out that's making a dangerous humming sound.

"Good luck, you two."

Nodding at me, they both rushed towards the Church, watching each other's backs. Those two look like they've had to do something like this before. Maybe it is a Devils peerage knowledge thing.

Damn, this is nerve wrecking. I can't even control my hands right now, which sweat nervously. I've never done anything like this before. What if I'm not going to be good enough for this...? The others are all trained, but I need to fight for Murayama-san...

I also need to protect Katase-san. She's just a human and if she dies here because of me, I couldn't ever forgive myself. If Murayama-san dies, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself either. Damn it...this situation is too hard...

"Senpai, don't worry." Kunou-chan soothed, hugging me around my neck. "Kunou will make sure that you are safe. Don't worry, Kunou is tough! And the others are strong as well! If its us, we're going to be fine."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure we are."

Looking towards the factory, I waited for the time until we go. Katase-san has gripped my hand tightly, and looks nervous. I stroked my hand with my thumb to comfort her, and Kunou-chan was also continuing to cling to me tightly...kuku, I can't believe that she's doing such a thing.

For about a minute, we all just looked towards the factory, until Kunou-chan stood up.

"Its time, we should go."

With the confirmation from Kunou-chan, we all stood up from our crouching position. Elmen-chan and Bennia-san should be taking care of the people inside there right now and we should be able to sneak in just fine.

Right! Its time to go!

With myself being pumped, we three rushed towards the factory. We encountered no resistance and I readied myself to activate my Sacred Gear at a moments notice. By now I'm sure they know what my Sacred Gear can do, even then I am sure that we're going to win this day.

BANG!

The door is burst open!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A scream is heard, then a body is flung right past us three, hitting the ground harshly. When I turned and looked...it was a priest! But...this must be an Exiled Exorcist like Freed, but it isn't Freed.

"Hmph, taking out the trash."

When walking into the factory, I saw Elmen-chan decking another Exorcist, taking him out of the fight. There's also several other bodies on the floor, either dead or knocked out I'm not that sure. But there are some more around, that aren't knocked out and Elmen-chan is punching and kicking them out.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

With the sound of metal, I saw sparks going off towards the right of me.

{My Freed, you've gotten a little tougher, huh!}

Bennia-san, was clashing her scythe against a light sword...that belonged to someone I would rather not be bothering with right now. That bastard Freed is here, clashing against Bennia-sans weapon. Wait, did she imply that she knew Freed from before?

But then, in the midst of that, Freed turned towards me, and sneered.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! This is a reunion Rensuke-kun! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

W-Why does he focus on me anyway!? I don't even like him! He's an annoying person! He should just die, he's the worst!

"H-Hey! Where's Murayama-san you bastard!?"

Screaming at him, he showed a twisted smile.

"Well, she's down two floors boy-chan! Not to worry, you're going to meet your end today. Shhhhhh, its alright though, you don't have to feel saddened about it. Before you die, could I perhaps chop off some fingers for a memory of you?"

He basically told me where she is, using his thumb to point towards a door, which Kunou-chan went to check out. Katase-san stood behind me, shivering lightly. Even I am shaking slightly. I don't want my fingers chopped off.

{Sorry, but you're dealing with me. You can't touch Boss man now~}

When I thought Bennia-san went ahead, she has already disappeared. She's so fast that I can't see her! Damn, she's really fast huh! Maybe she is even faster than Kiba-chan...although I'm not sure since I haven't seen her move.

GIIN!

There are sparks between Bennia-sans scythe and the Priest's blade of light.

So it's solid despite being made from light huh. After all, even if Bennia-san slashes straight at him, I can hear the sound of two metals colliding against each other. Its a dangerous thing, that light of Freed's. I pray that Bennia-san doesn't get cut by it.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Bennia-san dodges the soundless bullets with her legs she is proud of while continuing to attack her enemy. Coming from the left, Freed raised his blade and blocked her strike.

He threw his arm outward, trying to cut off the Devil with blue hair, but Bennia-san simply jumped back, and continued onwards, slashing in every direction that she could think of.

Bennia-san who is dodging all of the Priest's attack is amazing. But the Priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.

Man, he stopped Bennia-sans slash again! He's quite good for a mental guy!

I can't catch Bennia-san movements with my eyes, but the Priest can. So that shitty Priest is not an opponent that I can take on by myself.

Bennia-san and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

{Impressive. You are quite strong. But you're nothing compared to my shitty Otou-sama!}

Her Otou-sama...? I didn't know she had one...that was alive. Then again, I don't know much about the girls in the peerage, save for Millicas-chan and that's because we've spent time talking. I really should find out about the others on the peerage, since they're apart of the same team as I am.

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

Creep, he seriously is creepy. I think he should kill himself. Make the world a better place for everyone.

{Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then.}

Bennia-san is going to fight seriously? What is she going to do?

While I was thinking about it, Bennia-san stuck out her scythe.

{Eat this.}

Low pitched voice. I can't believe its Bennia-san's voice because it has some intensity in it. That's when I noticed something covering Bennia-sans scythe.

It was a dark aura, that looked like demonic power.

What's that going to do?

It was a blackish colour, that made my body freeze inside. I felt really frightened just looking at it. If I am touched by it, then I am going to be killed right there and then. Its so frightened...like I could scream and no one would hear me...

Bennia-san swung her scythe at Freed's blade of light, and the light seemed to be getting more and more weaker as the blade clashed against the light. The thickness of the light is going down by the second.

"W-What the hell is this!?"

Freed roared, swinging the blade around like a madman.

{Its my scythe dumbass. Its a technique I've developed in order to make my curse not only effect people, but their weapons as well. My scythe harvests souls. But this scythe, with the right adjustments, also harvests peoples weapons by draining the power from them. Using a weapon made of pure light was the wrong move to make with me. It only makes it more easier for me to harvest its power.}

S-So, that's what her scythe can do...good thing I've never touched it before, I don't want to be effected with this curse. It might end up killing me! As if that's going to happen to me!

"Senpai! Come on! Lets go!"

Kunou-chan shouted towards me, so I nodded and ran towards her with Katase-san.

"Die!"

A priest came at me, with a blade of light aiming for my throat! Shit! I didn't even see him until he came close!

I activated my Sacred Gear, ready to defend against this bastard.

But a fist went past me, smashing into the opponents face, sending him away!

"Lets go!" Elmen-chan was the who appeared, then turned to Bennia-san. "You got this Bennia?"

{Aye! Leave it to me!} Bennia-san swung her blade at Freed, wearing down the blade of light he's using, and kicked him in the torso, sending him crashing into the wall! {You four go and save the Senpai. Don't die!}

We all made it towards the door that Kunou-chan was at. I turned my head, in worry for Bennia-san, but it wasn't needed.

The couple of Exorcists that are left can't get near her. They aren't as skilled as Freed but Bennia-san is more skilled than all of them. From what I can tell, she might even be more skilled than Freed.

When one tries to make a cut, Bennia-san used the Knights speed and moves out of the way, then she makes cuts all over the opponents body, bringing them down to their knees. D-Did she just harvest that persons soul then? I saw the scythe glow a little, but I don't know if that was a trick of the light or really her power.

"Is she going to be alright...?"

I let out my worry, but Elmen-chan simply nodded.

"This is good. Its better if we aren't around. She can use some more of her dangerous skills if we aren't around. She's going to be good, as she is the arguably fastest team member. If Kurumi-senpai used her time powers to make herself faster...I'm not that sure which would be faster. But its safe to say that she's on the top tier of speed around here."

She has dangerous skills huh...

Believing in Bennia-san, we four turned around and went towards the stairs.

What we went down was narrow stairs as expected of a factory. Because she is the one who can tank most, Elmen-chan went first. Then it was me, followed by Katase-san and Kunou-chan bringing up the rear.

After we reached the bottom, Elmen-chan opened the door, and stepped through without a worry in her step...

What I saw, horrified me to my core.

No...way.

There are so many...

In the lower level, there was a large hall, and I can see the stairs at the end of the large hall. But there's also something else in here...the people in the hall...it could exceed one hundred. They all have lots of weapons, ranging from swords, to spears to guns and everything. They all look really ready to have a fight!

But I couldn't see Murayama-san...she must be on a lower level of the factory.

Yeah, they've got to be down there somewhere.

The Fallen Angel that took Murayama-san and Murayama-san herself.

We need to get down there, but how do we do that? These people are in the way damn it! We need to bypass these bastards straight away! We can't waste time here! What if they kill Murayama-san because they became impatient.

"Ooh fuck, I should've known." Elmen-chan sighed, raising her fists. "Looks like I'm going to have to fight the fuck out of these people." Elmen-chan then turned to us three. "You'll have to go on without me."

W-What did she say...? We're going to leave her here? We've already left Bennia-san...is it even alright to leave another person behind? The further we go, do we lose people as well? Is it going to be me next?

"E-Elmen-chan...we can't leave you here. We should all fight together."

Katase-san was worried, but Elmen-chan cocked her head back and rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget who you're talking too. I'm Elmen, and I am able to do amazing things. I'm going to have to smash my way through these people. Just get ready to run towards the exit once I get these peoples attention."

She's really going to be left here. She must be mad if she's going to leave herself here, making us go without her. She's really lost it this time. I couldn't even bear to leave Bennia-san back there.

"But Elmen-chan..."

I tried to convince her, but again, she shook her head at me.

"No, its fine. I'm the Rook of Rias...ehehe, I nearly said that idiot then. I meant I'm the Rook of Millicas Gremory, and if I can't do this much, then I can't call myself Rook. Don't worry about me, worry about these people down here. Now get ready."

Elmen-chan walked forward, tightening her fist. The Exorcists laughed at the girl with blonde hair.

"Is this a serious thing!?"

"Sending one puny girl against us all!?"

"The Devils are insane!"

They insulted Elmen-chan. But from here, I could see her dangerous smile. She wasn't frightened at all. She wasn't even showing fear. But she was showing a happy, almost blood thirsty face.

Elmen-chan moved like a graceful gazelle, and then jumped up really high. In the air, she put her fists together into one big fist, and aimed downwards. Making an aura appear around her, Elmen-chan readied herself in the air.

"ELMEN SMASH!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Bringing down her fists into the ground, she blew up the entire ground! Shit! What a strong opening attack! She's good!

It looked like a broken jigsaw, the ground turning upwards and jittering out of the ground. Good thing its made of concrete huh. But damn she's really strong! She could even do something like that!?

"Come and get bitches! Elmen's going to fuck you up!"

Landing on the ground, Elmen-chan opened her arms wide, baiting the Exorcists to attack her. She's really not frightened at all. She looks like she's having the time of her life, doesn't she?

The Exorcists that weren't brought down by the large punch charged Elmen-chan. All of them having weapons that are dangerous to Devils. One cut, and Elmen-chan will suffer some adverse effects.

"Get her!"

"We can't let her live!"

"Fucking die!"

One guy swung a sword at Elmen-chan, but she used her body to move out of the way, only to deliver a bone crushing punch to his face. Another came with a light spear (not a Fallen Angel one) and made a stab at her. She jumped upwards, bringing down her foot, smashing the guy into the ground, effectively killing her. Another one came at her as she landed, but Elmen-chan grabbed the guy by the head, throwing him at another guy, making that person crash into a wall behind him!

She's amazing. She can do all of that herself. All of those Exorcists are strong, but she's weaving through all of them, delivering attacks that's knocking them out with apparent ease. This girl is fantastic. I'm glad she's on our side.

"Senpai, lets go!"

Kunou-chan grabbed both me and Katase-san and rushed forward! I couldn't even contemplate what was happening. She was moving faster than usual. Has she already promoted without me knowing? Has she become a Knight or a Queen?

We ran through all of the Exorcists that fought Elmen-chan. On occasion, Elmen-chan would jump in front of us, taking out some Exorcists for us, so we could get through.

Arriving near the end of the hall, a Exorcist with a large light blade and a mean looking face!

"Fucking die!"

He jumped at us, and made a stab!

Crap! He's going to skewer us!

"Don't think so!"

Somehow, Katase-san was able to use the blade that was gifted with demonic power to block the light sword of the priest. She parried the priest, knocking his blade upwards, leaving him wide open.

That's when I tightened my fist and aimed for his face.

"Fuck off!"

DON!

My fist nailed deeply into his face, knocking him across the room. I wasn't as strong as Elmen-chan. But I don't think that guy is going to be getting up anytime soon. We continued running with Kunou-chan leading us very fast.

Its amazing that she can run like this. I always thought she was a magical fox, not a fast fox, if that makes sense? Ah, well it doesn't matter I guess. We need to save Murayama-san after all!

We crossed the distance in no worry and went down the stairs. Just before I could go fully down the stairs, I saw Elmen-chan giving me a smile and a thumbs up. Elmen-chan, you better make it to us.

We went down the large stairs. This time, I knew that danger was ahead. I knew that someone would be down here...I can't wait for this! I am going to fight this Fallen Angel and murder him!

When making it down the stairs, I saw at the end of the room...

"W-Why did you come!?"

We entered the room, and I saw that Murayama-san was distressed, and hung up on a wooden wheel. Next to her, is the Fallen Angel guy that Katase-san described to me. He's got out his wings, and they are fluttering around quite dangerously.

Murayama-san looked at us with wide eyes...wait, what did she say? She asked why we came for her? Why wouldn't we come for her?

"Murayama-chan! We've come to save you!"

Katase-san announced, but Murayama-san didn't look like she wanted us to be here. The fear in her eyes didn't escape me in the slightest. Just what in the hell is happening right now? Why doesn't she want us here?

"Ara, welcome Rensuke, Katase, and oooh, is that a Kyuubi? What a surprise. I thought that my guys up there were going to deal with the peerage? Maybe my estimations weren't right. Darn, looks like I'm going to have to deal with this."

Click!

He clicked his fingers, and the room was filled with four magic circles. One in each corner. Something rose from the circles, giving form of...females? But these females aren't Exorcists, or Fallen Angels. They look like...well, this is going to be strange, but they look like magicians from anime or something. Perhaps they're anime characters brought to life!

"W-What are they here for!?"

I yelled for an answer, not liking this situation.

The Fallen Angel rose his lips, giving a bemused smirk.

"Ladies, do it."

As soon as he said that, both Katase-san and I were enveloped in a light! What's this light going to do!?

After I could regain my senses, I saw that...what in the hell...?

Somehow, both Katase-san and I had been transported towards the Fallen Angel! And Kunou-chan was still in the place she was before! But now, half of the room had been covered in some weird blue aura...separating us from Kunou-chan!

Kunou-chan summoned some flames of a blue colour, shooting them at the aura wall, but it barely made a dent in it. What the fuck is that!? Even when she's promoted, she can't get through!?

"W-What is this?"

Katase-san spoke out my doubt, shaking lightly.

Murayama-san let out a cry.

"Its a trap, Katase-chan! Ren-sama! He's going to kill Ren-sama while we watch!"

S-She said something that made me feel chilly. The Fallen Angel is going to kill me, while they watched, and separated us. Crafty bastard. He knew that I wouldn't come along...but he made this, just incase that we would be able to break through his line. I have to give it to him, he's not stupid.

The Fallen Angel laughed.

"Don't worry, its just so I can kill Rensuke on my own, without anyone interfering. I've sealed us in a space where the Loli fox there wont be able to get through straight away. The magicians are going to be separating us for awhile. Good thing I made some deals with them, huh."

He sneered at us, and then summoned a light spear. Shit, this guys light is going to be stronger than Mittelt's. I need to be careful to not let them drain my stamina or my Sacred Gear wont be able to block.

"Ren-senpai! Try and hold on until I can get through!"

Kunou-chan got to work, and started having a battle with the magicians that are here. The magic aura surrounding them are strong. But Kunou-chan's aura seems to be stronger. I'll leave that to Kunou-chan this time. She can leave this Fallen Angel to me.

"Be safe Kunou-chan!"

She gave me a smile and did battle with the magicians. Good luck Kunou-chan, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fucking up some Fallen Angels this time. I'm going to make these Fallen Angels pay!

"Sakurai Rensuke, its time for you to meet your maker. By the way, my name is Dohnaseek, that's who your Angel of Death is now."

Dohnaseek huh, doesn't sound like a bad guys name. Raynare sounds bad, but Dohnaseek, sounds weak. Well, whatever. I'm stuck with this bastard and I have to beat him down.

Flicking my wrists, I looked at him with annoyance.

"Hmph, been there, done that. Not going to die again by someone like you. Now either back off, or I am going to be using my power against you this time! Just ask Mittelt what's going to happen to you! I'll make it so that you go down like she did!"

I made a stance to fight, and he also got in a throwing position.

"Mittelt is the weakest of the Fallen Angels, and you want us to be taken down by you? What a laugh. Its time to dance, Rensuke. For Kokabiel-sama, I am to be risen up to new heights. You're going to be dead from this day onwards!"

The light spear was thrown at me straight away! He doesn't waste time!

Thinking quickly, I brought out my Sacred Gears mist, blocking it instantly! The light dissipated, leaving nothing left. He clicked his tongue, summoning another light spear within his hands.

From what I can tell, his light is stronger than Mittelt's and Kalawarner's and I'm not sure about Raynare's since I didn't really look at the time. It took more power than I thought to block the attack. I can't let him use his strongest attacks, or I wont be able to hold on.

"Then lets dance!" I looked towards Katase-san. "Get Murayama-san down, while I fight this guy! Then use that sword to defend yourselves should he get through, alright!?"

She lowered her head, and simply nodded. She knew that this time, she shouldn't argue with me. I'm pissed. I really am pissed this time! I'm not going to lose this time! I'm going to murder him!

"You've got it Ren-sama. Please be careful."

I gave a thumbs up, not looking back at her as I looked towards my enemy.

"Come for me Rensuke! Show me why Kokabiel hates you! Show me what you are bastard! Be prepared to die! I will end your life fucker! Die bastaaaaaaaaaard!"

He baited me to attack, and his eyes were bulging. H-He looks like a mental psychopath right now! Fuck, what have I gotten myself into right now!? Ugh, I'm going to have to kick some ass!

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

While I lunged forward, Katase-san got to work with untying Murayama-san. I thrusted my fist at the Fallen Angel with the intent to kill. The Fallen Angel dodged my attack as if he was dancing.

"This it?"

He laughed to himself, casually lunging a light spear at me.

Deciding to not waste my mists blocking power, I dodged the attack, the spear hitting the barrier, making it shake! Wait, if I can break the barrier from the inside by using his attacks...

"If you're thinking about using me to break the barrier, then don't bother. It wont break from inside. I made sure that it wasn't possible."

Damn it! Its like he read my mind! He can't do that can he!?

"Hmph, as if I care! Now, here I come!"

Concentrating on the Knights speed, I rushed at the Fallen Angel, throwing fist after fist at him. But the Fallen Angel kept moving out of the way, as if he was really just toying with me. He was toying with me. He was even laughing to himself, and kept wagging his finger at me.

"You're quite good at being fast. But if its speed, you're going to lose against me. You might be fast, but I'm stronger than you are. I've been sent here to kill you, to take out you. Kokabiel-sama wouldn't leave this to me if he doesn't think that I could do it."

Not caring what he was saying, I continued my assault on him. All I have to do is buy Kunou-chan time to get through this barrier and help out. But I have to try and beat the crap out of this Fallen Angel so he doesn't hurt Katase-san and Murayama-san!

"Just fuck off already!"

I reeled my fist back, and thrusted it forward really fist. I made the Rooks strength flow through me, hoping that I can get one good punch against this guy. If I can just get in one hit!

The Fallen Angel danced around my fist, and made a stab at me! He's really quick with the stabbing! But using the mist by bringing up my palm, I blocked his attack and pushed his fist backwards.

Hah! That's good! I can use that to my advantage!

"Take this!"

Using that opportunity, I brought up my foot and did a long legged kick. The Fallen Angel Dohnaseek manoeuvred out of the way. Then he threw his light spear at me at close range!

Barin!

The light spear was stopped though, by my mist while making the sound of the Sacred Gear and I rushed forward again with my power brimming to the surface. My power is a MAX right now! Its going to be used to blow this bastard away!

"You don't get it do you?" The Fallen Angel mocked, dodging my fist. "You're strong for a newbie, but against me, you're not almighty. You're like a weak puppy who's trying to stand against a God! Don't you find that funny!?"

God? He thinks he's a God!? He must be out of his mind! He's just deluded at best!

"I don't care if I'm almighty!" I screamed, throwing another punch at him! "I don't care if I can't win against you! I don't care if you beat me! I don't care if I die, as long as I can protect my friends! I will make sure that you're put in the ground with me! So go and die alright bastard!"

Letting off a howl, I focused on the trait of the Rook, and went running at him! Bringing my fist backwards, I crossed the distance between us! The Fallen Angel tried to make a stab at me, however the mist was able to as expectedly block the attack!

As long as I have that, I wont be able to be pierced by this guy! But it does have its limits which I need to be careful of!

A surprised look appeared on his face by me blocking his attack.

"My, interesting. You're really going for it now huh puppy."

Even though he said that, he looked really annoyed by my blocking ability. I threw my fist at him. This time he dodged the attack, but my fist went forward and smashed against the barrier!

As soon as it made contact, the barrier shook lightly! The Fallen Angel to give me a surprised look.

"Hmph, so you aren't just a Devil that can defend?"

Sneering at me, he made a light sword, slashing towards me. Gathering mist in my palm, I caught the blade with the mist, and tightened my fist tighter than I had been previously.

"Shut up! You don't know what I am!"

Throwing my fist at him, I was able to make a connection! Yes! I actually hit him! I knocked him back!

But he was only blown back slightly. Damn it! Even a strong attack from me didn't even make him lose face!

At the same time I blew him back, he threw numerous spears of pure light at me, causing me to created a wall of mist to block all of them! There's no way I could've dodged all of the attacks, but the mists properties made it so that I am completely unharmed.

I can't use my mist indefinitely. It can block attacks yeah. But each attack that's blocked, drains me. If I continue going on with this back and froth, I will eventually lose all stamina and will get stabbed.

I glanced at Katase-san and Murayama-san, seeing that they are in the corner, away from us. Good, if those two are safe, then I am fine. I can concentrate on this bastard. I need to beat him down.

Looking towards the Fallen Angel, he made another light spear. I made the mist dense within my hands, ready to block whatever he has in store for me.

"Hmph, you might be able to get lesser Fallen Angels with these meager attacks." The Fallen Angel disappeared from my sight. "But you're only as good as your body." Suddenly a sharp pain came from my shoulder as I jumped back in surprise to his voice being behind me. "If you can't react to me in time, you can't summon your mist."

Crap, from just a scrap on my shoulder, I already feel the effects of the light from that bastard Fallen Angel. It feels even worse than when Raynare stabbed me that time. My shoulder feels like its burning right now. But I can't concentrate on that right now!

"Screw off!"

Ignoring the pain I was feeling, I jumped and did a spin in the air. Bringing down my leg, the Fallen Angel brought up his sword of light to intercept my foot. But at the last second, I used the mist so I wouldn't receive damage from his light.

I need to be careful. I can't let the light touch me. It zaps me of strength, which means that I can't use my Sacred Gear. If I can't use my Sacred Gear, then I'm going to be turned into cheese with holes in it!

"Fool!"

The Fallen Angel disappeared and reappeared beside me, bringing his blade downwards. Catching him in my sights, I brought up my palm and blocked his attack with the mist!

Spinning on my heels, I did another large kick at him. Dohnaseek twirled his light sword, blocking my attack, pushing me back. I need to change tactics. I can't keep having this back and forth with him.

"Die!"

The Fallen Angel summoned a sword of light, taking off at me with speeds faster than Mittelt and Kalawarner had done before! I somehow ducked the sword, making it go over my head. He looked down and made a stab at me from above.

I pushed from the ground backwards, the blade nearly piercing me, but piercing the ground instead. Jumping upwards, I shot off at him as fast as I could, using the speed of a Knight.

"Take this!"

I threw my fist, changing my trait from Knight to Rook instantly!

"I don't think so you little bastard!"

DON!

Somehow, he worked around my defence instantly, landing a punch to my gut! In the moment I was punched, my body was blown back!

"You know, even though you're a Devil now, you wont have a happy life."

I looked up at him from the ground, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Not that I care, but what are you on about?"

Seriously, why is he saying things like this all of a sudden? Is he afraid that he's going to lose? Or is he just cocky that he's going to win? Nah, screw the fucker.

"Kukuku, you're a human who was bestowed with a Sacred Gear. Its the same with your friend, Hyoudou. Both of you were born with these abnormal Sacred Gears, something that will ruin you."

What does that matter? I don't get it. Why is he saying it now? And why would it ruin us? So far, I've been saved by my Sacred Gear Maou knows how many times before. It just doesn't mean that I'm going to lose to him.

"...So? Why would it matter if I had a Sacred Gear or not? I could've lived a normal life. We both could've. Ise-kun and I were having a normal life until you Fallen Angels came along and stole our lives!"

That's right, we could've had a happy life together. We could've just remained friends and not be caught up with all of this drama crap. We didn't even have a chance. And we were killed because we have these Sacred Gears...it sucks.

"You and he couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like yours. To be able to block anything that's dangerous. What a wonderful power. After I've killed you, I might go towards the Church and extract your Sacred Gear. Wait, you'd have to be alive so it doesn't pass on...hmmm, maybe I will just nearly kill you. Uwaaaah, I will have to beat you until you are nearly dead."

He made a fake cry, shaking his body like a leaf.

S-So, that's what he wants from me huh. Has that been his plan all along? Has he been after my Longinus because I've got such a thing? Because he wants the power to block his enemies power?

"Y-You're going to take my Sacred Gear huh!? I would rather kill myself than give you power!"

"Hmph, is that the case? Then I best make sure that I break your legs and arms so you can't move, then I can take your Sacred Gear. I never thought that I would have the chance to see a Longinus, never mind actually possessing one. Uuuuuu, this is getting me all excited!"

He twitched his upper body, seemingly in excitement.

"I don't care what you think." I got up, my butt leaving the ground. "I wont let you take my Longinus. I wont let you do whatever you want. I wont let you win! I will kill you before anything happens and protect my loved ones!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! Kill me!? You couldn't even protect Hyoudou! Or these two girls here! What makes you think you can protect them and kill me!?"

...Damn...saying things like that...he knows me...better than I would like. He knows that I feel regret over Ise-kun dying when I could've done something. And now, I've involved those two in the fight.

"…I will protect Katase-san and Murayama-san...they don't have anything to do with this, yet, you're targeting them. They are innocent, like Ise-kun and I were! No, like we are! And Asia-san as well! Whatever you've done to her, is terrible! You are the worst kind of existence!"

Making my declaration, I got ready to fight again. I'm not going to lose now!

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because he died didn't he!? Those girls are going to be dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect them or not. You couldn't protect them! You couldn't protect Hyoudou back at evening of the date with Raynare and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

Its amusing...its amusing that I failed...what kind of...

"...I know I couldn't do anything...but you made Katase-san cry. You've caused injuries to Murayama-san...for that I simply..."

"Can't forgive me?" He finished, as he raised his hands. "Now isn't the time for forgiveness. Its time for death." Light gathered in his palms, making the shape of a spear...wait that spears larger than usual... "Its alright if its near death, isn't it Rensuke-kun~? If you nearly die, the Longinus wont leave. I will make it so that you nearly disappear."

The spear grew larger and larger until it was taller than he was. He's over 6 foot. So, that spears got to be at least 6 foot 5 inches or something. Its even getting bigger and bigger. Is he going to use that on me? Am I going to feel the cold light penetrate my body...no, I wont give up!

"Then come at me! Throw that spear at me and see me destroy you!"

"Ara? What makes you think this spears for you?"

What does he mean...

If it isn't for me...if it isn't for me then it would be for...

Wait.

If it isn't for me then its meant for...no!

"Katase-san! Murayama-san!"

I cried and was about to tell them to get away, but then remembered that we can't. There's no place to run right now. Kunou-chan is still dealing with the magicians, with two already defeated, two to go. Crap...fuck! They look frightened right now, clinging to one another...they shouldn't be here. They aren't Devils...they aren't supernatural...they're just girls...

"That's right. Its either them or you. What're you going to decide this time? You froze last time, right? Raynare said that you just stood there as Hyoudou was stabbed by her. Is it going to be the same as last time?"

"Leave them alone and fight me! I'm the one you want! Attack me!"

He smirked and turned that very large light spear towards the girls!

"Time to die girls!"

Like time had frozen for me, I watched as the large spear was released from his hands. The large light spear made me shiver inside my body, and the girls are crying to one another...

Its the same again.

Like last time, I couldn't do anything.

Like Kurumi-chan had frozen me in time...

Why wont my body move!?

Come on! Move body! Move! Just move! Please move! I need to move!

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! JUST MOVE REN! JUST MOVE YOUR ASS AND SAVE THEM! COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

I'm not moving...I'm frightened...

I can't move...

Not again.

I can't lose more friends because of these people...yet my body isn't moving...

My fear has taken control of me, causing me to not move in the slightest...

""Ren-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

...!

"I'm coming!"

From their shout, I had woken up. Something was stopping me before, but seeing and hearing them in danger pushed me to the limits and my body rushed towards them. My speed as a Queen enhanced by the Knight is unmatched here!

Using that speed, I got in front of them, and like a zombie, my hands went forward, and a wall of mist appeared. If I can block this attack, if I can do something with the mist, then I will know I've done something worthwhile!

"Your own funeral!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

The light spear and my mist made a connection! Because of the power he used on the light spear, most of my stamina was lost, and the mist disappeared. It was the most intense power I've ever felt before...I couldn't even...

My body was blown back by the force of the attack. My legs couldn't stay on the ground anymore, and I went past both Katase-san and Murayama-san who looked shocked by it all...

Sorry girls, that's the best I can do...

"Not yet!"

STAB! STAB!

The spear of light pierces both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs. Even with the defence of a Rook trait of my Queen, it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed!

Fuck that hurts!

I didn't expect him to use the light spears straight away! Both of my thighs are screaming in pain, as I fell onto my butt and then onto my back! My head hit the ground, and intense pain rippled throughout my body.

I grab onto the spear immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hoooooooot! Is it because it's made up of light!? The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned! Fucking day has been great and shit! The date was great, but this is shit! There are smokes coming from my hand. Also from the wounds on my thighs. It's burning my hand and legs violently.

The bastard starts to laugh at me after he sees me trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low class Devil like you, it's..."

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I made an unholy scream, yanking out the spears of light!

When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

Splash.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on my legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains. Its okay...I need to get up and save these two girls...I can't call myself friend if I can't at least do as much as that! I need to save them both!

"How dare you attack Ren-sama bastard!? I'm going to kill you myself!"

Suddenly, Murayama-san grabbed Katase-sans weapon off her and lunged forward with it!

What does she think she's doing!? She's seen him fight me, yet I couldn't get a good hit! What makes her think she can do something that I couldn't? I'm a Devil and she's a human, there's no way she would be able to win against this person!

""What are you doing!?""

Both of us called after her, but she didn't respond and gripped the blade tightly. W-Why is she doing this!? Just because I was hurt?! Is she mad!? It doesn't matter about me! The whole point of coming here was because she was attacked! If she dies, then there's no point of us doing this!

"Hahahahaha! Amusing. I've never seen a human go like this because I attacked a Devil. It truly is mesmerizing."

Dohnaseek laughed a little at Murayama-san as she neared him with the blade wrapped around with demonic power.

"You don't mess with Katase-chan and Ren-sama and get away with it! Take this!"

She swung the blade at him, which made him parry with a light sword. However, the sword of light was suddenly disintegrated by the impact of the sword, and the sword continued on! What the hell!? How the hell did she do that!?

CUT!

"Argh!"

The Fallen Angel was taken by surprise, and Murayama-san actually landed a hit on the Fallen Angel! But Murayama-san didn't stop. She swung the blade again, and because of the attack he just received, he couldn't form another light spear in time to block the sword from cutting his arm! This time, it was a deeper wound!

"Iyaaaaa! Bitch!"

Dohnaseek summoned a light sword and swung it at Murayama-san. Somehow, Murayama-san was able to move fast enough to dodge the attack. And then she swung the blade at Dohnaseek which cleaved through the light spear, and again cut him!

She brought the blade about, ready to cleave off his head. At the last second, he used his wings to take flight and the blade simply cut the air without issue. She jumped up though and tried to slash at him, causing Dohnaseek here to fly around to avoid her.

"Get back here! Don't run away coward!"

She's doing better than I am! I thought that it wasn't a substitute for demonic power, yet it seems Murayama-san is able to get him on the ropes. Damn, she's really good. She's able to fight a Fallen Angel by herself...

They had a fight for a minute or so. Somehow, I was caught in time as Murayama-san got this bastard on the ropes. He was literally running around this area, trying to dodge her strikes.

It was also a little funny actually hehe~

But the main issue was, Murayama-san was getting more and more tired, and I felt weak from blocking the attack before. I can't let Murayama-san take all of it. I need to stand up and help her...

"Enough!"

Suddenly, the Fallen Angel lunged for Murayama-san who brought up the blade in defence. But the Fallen Angel was too quick for her, and knocked the blade out of her hands, extending his leg to deliver a kick towards her abdomen!

"Guah!"

She spat out bile, the blade skidding across the ground. With that, Murayama-san was taken out of the fight. She was already banged up from torture I guess from Fallen Angel douche. But now, she's barely alive.

"Haha, what a good attempt girl! You got in a few good hits, but its done now. You're done now. Its time to die! Don't you worry, its going to be quick! You're all going to die! Starting with the slut that cut me!"

He made a light spear within his palm, and looked towards Murayama-san.

Murayama-sans eyes fluttered as tears gathered there.

"Time to die!"

Being as crazy as he is, I didn't see what was to come next...

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

STAB!

The bastards spear of light penetrated someone...

At first, I thought it was Murayama-san, since it headed that way, but that wasn't the case. When the spear of light neared Murayama-san, Katase-san heroically jumped in front of the spear, it piercing her abdomen!

"Ren-sama...Murayama-chan..."

Katase-san fell to the ground, the light spear disappearing almost instantly.

Blood splattered out of her, staining both Murayama-san and I in red. All of my face was covered in red. Murayama-sans face was drowned in red...as a singe tear drop fell from Murayama-sans face and ran down Katase-sans face. A trail of blood linking the girls faces...

"K-Katase-chan...?"

Murayama-san called out towards Katase-sans lifeless body, but she didn't respond...even though hit with a light spear...Katase-san died instantly...she's actually dead...even for an instant...I saw her looking at me...I can't...

Murayama-san went over, and gently shook her body.

"K-Katase-chan...? Y-You aren't dead...you couldn't be dead...we had plans, r-remember? W-We said that we should b-be best f-friends f-forever and e-ever. We said that w-we would g-get with Ren-sama...we would...marry Ren-sama...together...remember? W-We said it...you t-told me w-we would do it...why a-aren't you saying anything?"

It was hard to watch. She was losing a battle with herself. Her mentality was being lost. Her eyes didn't have much light. She looked completely lost...I don't know if she's going to be alright...

I crawled over, holding her head in my lap.

"C-Come on Katase-san. W-Wake up now...we still h-have things to d-do..."

Like Murayama-san, I gently shook her body, but nothing happened.

Teardrops fell from my face. It was like a waterfall had run down my face.

"KATASE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Murayama-san shook her body, trying to get a reaction from her. But of course, nothing happened...its hard to watch her...why would she...why can't she...why does it have to be...

"K-Katase-san...wake up..."

In vain, I tried shaking her awake. I knew she was dead...I knew there was no coming back. She was...she was gone...she was dead...she couldn't come back...she's gone...

"R-Ren-sama...w-why isn't she waking up?"

Murayama-san turned to me, her eyes as hollow as I've ever seen someone's eyes before. I briefly glanced at her, and brought her head to my chest. At the second she got her head on my chest, she wept out of control.

"I-I'm so sorry...I should've s-saved her...I'm so sorry..."

I repeatedly petted her head, my tears falling onto the top of her head as she cried with me. This world is too cruel. Its too cruel...why would anyone want to live here...? This is too much...this is just too much...its too fucking much!

"Hahahahahahaha! To think you'd cry over a single human!" Dohnaseek's voice was sending my rage through the roof! "Hmph, such a fragile heart, huh. Well, that's alright. You both are going to die next. Didn't I say that you'd be suffering again and again, right? Its fine if you both die next? No, the human girl was stupid for jumping in front of a light spear. What a silly fucking-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Murayama-san snapped, and cried heavy tears. "YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S GONE! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEAD! AND YOU'RE THE REASON EVERYTHING AROUND HERE IS TURNING TO DUST! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR POWER TRIP! YOU NEED TO FUCKING DIE!"

Murayama-san released what as inside of her. She couldn't keep it in and she yelled at the top of her lungs. I couldn't blame her for doing it. She just lost her best friend, that she thought of as a sister. She told me once that she thought of Katase-san as a sister and Katase-san thought the same about Murayama-san.

"Che, you act like her death matters. It doesn't, girl. You two were never the targets, you just happened to be fun to kill. You're next by the way, and then its going to be Rensuke. Sure was funny when I saw the desire on your faces. Hahahahahaha~"

He doesn't feel anything...

He laughs at her death...

He doesn't care that Katase-san is dead...

He doesn't even care that she died for her best friend...

He's a true monster...

"You're dead." As soon as I mumbled that, lots of mist gathered around me. "Now, its time that you don't exist anymore!"

* * *

 **Millicas P.O.V**

"Ara ara, it seems these little bitches are getting in the way."

Kurumi was having the time of her life. She was shooting Exorcists with her musket, and I didn't even have to do anything. No, it was more like she didn't want me to do anything. She wanted to 'eat' her victims. I am only here for moral support it seems and when she does 'eat' her victims, I turn away. It isn't my scene.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

One of the Fallen Angels that was here, was eaten by Kurumi. She ate them and she didn't have a regret in the world. Of course she didn't, since this is Kurumi and she is quite...happy right now.

W-Well, I do like my peerage being happy, even if it means that they murder people on occasion. Only people that deserve it though, like these people. Thinking they can touch my Rensuke-senpai. What fools.

"Now don't struggle." She shot one Fallen Angel with a time stopping bullet. "Let me devour you like a good girl now."

The Fallen Angel had no choice but to let Nightmare devour her. I don't know the Fallen Angels. They aren't the ones that attacked Rensuke-senpai, from what he told me. I guess these are just grunts.

Kurumi is amazing though. She didn't even need me to be here. Her ability to stop time and other related abilities are top notch. Even if she has a tendency to kill people when she wants, she is a good Bishop. I couldn't ask for anything better than her.

I hope the others are okay.

I'm sure Bennia and Elmen are okay. Bennia is my fastest team member, Kurumi could match her if she uses her time ability to make herself faster. Elmen is my physically strongest member of the peerage. There's no problems there if she's attacked.

Kunou should be fine since she knows how to fight, even if she isn't situated for such things. Kunou is more of the support sensor of my team rather than a heavy hitter. But even then, she knows how to fight.

My main concern, is Rensuke-senpai and Katase-senpai. Katase-senpai isn't a Devil and doesn't know how to fight against the supernatural. Rensuke-senpai hasn't been in a fight like this before...I hope that he's okay...

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Another Fallen Angel screamed and tried to get away. But Kurumi shot off her...ugh, kneecaps and buried her gun into the skull of the Fallen Angel that tried to run. Oooh, I bet that would...ooh Maou, that's quite bad...Kurumi...even blood is splitting everywhere.

Kurumi then proceeded to 'eat' the Fallen Angel.

"*Slurp* Really tasty~ Now that one had some good power."

I shook my body and looked away. I couldn't look anymore, it makes me feel quite sick when she does things like that. At least she isn't going fully killer mode tonight. Got to admit that she's really good at fighting and killing...as long as she doesn't turn on her comrades...

As the battle between Kurumi and Exorcists and some Fallen Angels happen, I couldn't help but feel something is going on with my Queen. In my heart, I feel a deep pang that wont disappear, no matter what I do to it.

Rensuke-senpai...

What's going on right now?

Why do I feel like something disasterous is happening...

I sense something is wrong...

Senpai...are you crying right now?

Something inside of me is telling me that he's weeping right now...but why? What's going on...? It isn't a physical pain...no, it feels like an emotional pain. It feels like he's getting hurt emotionally...

"Kurumi! I'm going to have to-"

"Ara ara, it seems Rensuke-san is awakening." She cut me off, saying something astonishing. "Millicas-san, I believe that you wouldn't want to miss the first taste of how Rensuke-san uses his Longinus for real."

Kurumi...

Just how does she know him...?

I don't get it. Why does she know him anyway? She makes comments to having known Rensuke-senpai known more than we do...I don't understand that...Kurumi, why do you know Rensuke-senpai...?

"R-Right...you're going to be okay here?"

"I'll be good." Ripping off the arm of an Exorcist, I shuddered. "I'll be finishing up here, then I will join you."

Without exchanging anymore words, I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the factory. I need to see what's going on with Rensuke-senpai. What if he's endangered. But why would she say that Rensuke-senpai is awakening? What does that even mean?

"Lets get the fuck out of here!"

"They're monsters!"

"I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Run awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Running out of the forest, I came across several Exorcists feeling the scene, including the one that is called Freed. When he noticed me, he licked his lips, so I shoot off some Power of Destruction at him, making him think twice before he comes near me.

Thankfully, that made him get blasted away...darn, I should've put more power into that. Next time, perhaps.

Ignoring that, I turned back towards the factory and went around the front, then went inside without a worry. The first thing I noticed was the dead Exorcists on the ground...must've been Bennia...looks like their souls were harvested by her scythe...

But Bennia isn't here...down below...I sense them down below. Everyone is down below...wait...why can't I sense Katase-senpai? Shouldn't she be there as well...? Maybe its because she's a human or something? Whatever the reason, it must be because that, right?

I ran towards the stairs, bypassing the bodies and went down the stairs.

When I came to the next opening, I didn't see anyone from my peerage. But I did see lots of bodies...Elmen's handy work. There's teeth marks in their neck, and some are ripped apart...Elmen...

Why is it that I've got weird peerage members? Bennia kills people. Elmen kills people. Kurumi loves killing people. Only Kunou and Rensuke-senpai are normal. They don't enjoy killing people...and neither do I! I don't and neither do they!

I had to shudder and run to the other side of the hall, jumping over the dead bodies in fear of touching them. I already know that they are dead, but it doesn't mean that I am having fun with seeing it right now...

When making it to the other side, I went down the stairs, running as fast as I can. I can feel Rensuke-senpai's sadness more and more. The sadness that he's feeling is making me feel sad as well. Just what is happening right now...

When making it down the stairs...

"Millicas, you're here."

Elmen was the first to greet me. I looked around, and saw four dead people on the ground, and a sad looking Kunou. I guess that means she's the one who beat them down. I saw Bennia standing next to Elmen, looking at something. Kunou also seemed to be looking at something as well...

I glanced at Elmen who looked at the same thing as the other two as well.

"Millicas, you might want to see this."

She pointed forward, and I looked towards the place she had pointed as well...

The first thing I saw was a deep mist. A mist that reminded me of a foggy night...wait, that mist is Senpai's mist. Its really...different to the usual mist that I've seen. When I saw it before, it was just a thin like mist. But this mist is like thick fog, I can barely see through it.

"What is this...?"

I let out my doubt, but Kunou came over and dipped her head.

"Four magicians were blocking Kunou's path, so Kunou couldn't get through. Then it happened when Katase-senpai died." Katase-senpai...died? "Ren-senpai's mist became so thick that not even Kunou could see through it well. Its like he's a different person right now..."

A different person...Senpai's a different person right now?

When I searched for Senpai...

.

.

.

...I saw him in the middle of the room. Thick mist gathering around him, almost forming like an armour...not a bad idea actually. But beside him is a sobbing Murayama-senpai, cradling...ooh Maou...that's Katase-senpai. There's a hole in her abdomen...I can already tell that she's dead.

Rensuke-senpai's face was tear stained. His eyes red with rage and puffy from the crying...Senpai...

"Come on Dimension Lost!" Rensuke-senpai shouted, raising his arms into the air. "I need you to work for me now! I want the power to kill this bastard! I want the power to beat the shit out of this bastard! I want the power to murder him! You're my Longinus, and you're working for me now! You're called the Fog of Extinction right!? Well I want this person to be extinccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccct!"

Suddenly, the large fog responded to Senpai's shout, circulating him with such finesse. It wrapped around him, encasing him. Upon seeing the fog, the Fallen Angel that's opposing Rensuke-senpai takes a step back.

"W-What is this fog!?" He gathered light within his palms and shot off a spear of light. But upon making contact with the fog, it simply disappeared. The fog stopped him. "W-Why aren't my attacks working!?"

The Fallen Angel made many light spears around him and shot them off towards Senpai. But Senpai's fog held up, it not disappearing in the slightest. He clicked his tongue, seeing his attack nullified, then shot off more spears but like the others, they didn't make it to Senpai.

Wow...this is amazing. His Sacred Gears mist is stronger. Its more dense, its defence is top notch. It is the best defence Longinus, but it isn't an attacking one. So how is Senpai going to attack...?

{Millicas-chan, should we help?}

Bennia asked me, and when I was about to nod...

"No." A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned and saw Kurumi. "There's no point getting involved. Rensuke-san has this. You're about to see why Rensuke-san is quite the fearful person."

A fearful person...

Like you're supposed to be afraid? We're supposed to be afraid of Senpai?

Why would we have to be afraid of Senpai?

"I WILL KILL YOU...I WILL KILL YOU! YOU'VE TAKEN KATASE-SAN AWAY, SO YOU NO LONGER HAVE ANY RIGHT TO EXIST!"

He shouted...it didn't sound like the Senpai that I knew. He didn't sound like that at all. He is usually so kind, gentle, and wouldn't harm anyone unless he had to. But this Rensuke-senpai is...I don't even know what this one is...so cold...so...almost evil...

Senpai took a step forward, the mist going with him.

"W-What the fuck is this!? This is Dimension Lost!? Why is it so thick!?"

The Fallen Angel tried many light spears towards Senpai, but like before, they didn't touch him at all. All attacks are stopped by the Sacred Gear. Each attack that hits the mist are gone within seconds. Senpai is even using the mist to crush the attacks. I've never seen such skill before. He can manipulate it without even moving his arms or anything...is it a will thing? Is the mist reacting to his will?

"DIE!"

As soon as Senpai said that, the mist sprang forward, and wrapped around the Fallen Angels right leg before the Fallen Angel could react! T-That was even faster that I could react! W-What in the hell...?

"Ku! This mist!"

When the Fallen Angel tried to leave...

RIP!

"Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Fallen Angel released an unholy wait of anguish!

"Ooh Maou..."

{Was that Boss man...?}

"Interesting..."

"Kuku, it seems Rensuke-san is back~"

Kunou and Bennia looked shocked at what happened. And Elmen looked a little excited. Kurumi however looked really ecstatic right now. What's going on with her...?

"MY LEG! MY LEG! MY FUCKING LEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Before my eyes...I couldn't believe what I just saw.

The leg that the mist had wrapped around...disappeared! Blood splattered out of the stomp on where the leg WAS! Its completely gone!

W-Where did it go!? H-How did it disappear all of a sudden!? Did Rensuke-senpai do something!? But what did he do!? The place where the leg was is like its been severed! The mists powers are to block any attack and to teleport anything within the mist...teleport anything within the mist...

W-Wait...if I'm right...then Senpai just...did he just teleport away a body part...?

"F-Fuck this! I'm getting out of here!"

The Fallen Angel extended his wings, and hovered in the air. The blood splattered all over the ground from his stomp. It looked like a pool of blood is on the ground right now.

"Don't move!"

Rensuke-senpai in a burst of speed appeared next to the Fallen Angel! W-Was that speed!? It was fast! Faster that I've seen people before...did he teleport himself then!? I don't know...

"F-FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

The Fallen Angel who's name escapes me summoned many light spears in the air and shot them off at Senpai. But Senpai's mist armour thing blocked all of the attacks easily, as Senpai extended his arm.

The mist went towards the Fallen Angels wings, wrapping around them. The Fallen Angel flapped the wings very rapidly, trying to dispel the mist. But the mist stayed where it was, not budging an inch.

"Disappear."

With a harsh command, the wings disappeared within the mist, causing the Fallen Angel to scream and fall to the ground! Blood came out like a river from his back where his wings USED to be!

"Its time to disappear."

Senpai then moved forward, cold eyes staring deeply in the Fallen Angel who looked at Senpai with the eyes of fear. The eyes of the Fallen Angels leaked tears, as Senpai walked with nothing, not a hint of an emotion.

"N-NO! STAY AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

The Fallen Angel screamed, trying to crawl away from the approaching Senpai. Senpai extended his arm and the mist followed, travelling towards the Fallen Angel. The fear in the Fallen Angels eyes was becoming instilled within him...it was becoming something that would never escape him.

The Fallen Angel gathered light within his hands, forming spears of light and looked ready to attack.

"FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

He shot off the spears in an attempt to kill Senpai. But Senpai's mist completely blocked the spears and went for the Fallen Angels arms, enclosing around them. The Fallen Angel knew what was going to happen.

"This is what happens when you piss me off."

With the sound of something being torn, the Fallen Angels arms disappeared!

"W-What is that technique exactly...?"

Kunou asked to no one in particular.

Kurumi however, stroked her hair.

"Partial Teleportation." She answered, turning to all of us. "You see, Rensuke-san is using the teleportation power of the Dimension Lost. Its a highly refined technique that I've only ever heard of with one or two other users of this Sacred Gear possessing it. Rensuke-san uses this power to wrap mist around the opponents body, and teleports that part away. But of course, there's limitations. Like, people with high enough power would be able to get away from the fog if they knew it was coming. But considering who this Fallen Angel is, he doesn't have a chance."

Partial Teleportation...

That's what it is...

I get it now.

Senpai took it literally when I explained it that time. He heard "Anything the mist wraps around can be teleported." and that's what he's doing. He's wrapping the mist around the persons body part, and teleported it away.

That's genius. That truly is a stroke of genius. Its an amazing way to use it to fight. Senpai, that's why you're my Queen. No wonder I look up to Senpai, if he can use his Longinus in such away.

Most users that I have read about never developed such a technique. But Senpai was able to refine it and change a defensive Sacred Gear, into an offensive one. That's my Queen. I knew that he would be able to stylise it to his liking. I knew that he would be able to fight with it, but this method was beyond my expectations.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Senpai used the mist to teleport the other leg away from the Fallen Angel, effectively leaving him only his head and upper body minus the arms left.

This isn't a fight anymore. Since Senpai activated, whatever this form is, this wasn't a fight, but a one sided killing. This isn't anything but a hunter, hunting his prey. Senpai's anger was really high right now...

"N-NO! PLEASE STAY AWAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WAS ONLY DOING IT FOR KOKABIEL-SAMA! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE SPARE ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

The Fallen Angel pleaded with Senpai, for his life, but Senpai's eyes turned more red with rage.

"Spare you...? You, didn't try and stop yourself did you? You killed Katase-san in cold blood. There wasn't anything about you that suggested you were nice. You attacked my friends, you destroyed my home, you killed Katase-san and kidnapped Murayama-san! Do you think I'm going to forgive you for doing things like this!? You're nothing but a fool! A fool that should just die! Let this be a message to anyone that messes with me! Next time you wanna fight, remember this shit here and that's what's going to happen to you! With the mist, disappear!"

The mist wrapped around the Fallen Angels head, enclosing it. I could only imagine the pure terror on his face now, knowing what's going to happen next. I could only think that the Fallen Angel is sorry for trying to mess with Senpai. But this is what happens when you mess with my peerage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a silencing sound of the voice, the mist disappeared from where it was, and the head had gone as well. The rest of the body fell to the ground uneventfully, nothing remaining of the person.

"Well, he had to split."

Elmen snickered slightly.

"He's dead now..."

Confirming it, the mist disappeared around Senpai. In fact, the mist in the entire room had disappeared as well. As soon as it did, he fell to the ground, and sobbed.

It must've been hard for Senpai to do that...I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now. No matter what anyone says, he isn't someone who takes death lightly. I know him enough to know that he doesn't like hurting other people...and doing that must've been...heartbreaking.

"That's my Rensuke-san~"

Does Kurumi have to be careful about it right now? Does she, really? Why is it she knows things about Rensuke-senpai that I don't know? Just what history do they have together...?

{I have to admit that was pretty cool.}

Bennia made a comment like that as she petted Kunou's head who still looked sad.

I walked over towards Senpai, and when making it, I kneeled down before him, lightly stroking his head.

He looked up at me and I saw his face, looking like a drowned rat.

"Millicas-chan...I couldn't...save Katase-san...I was rude to you before...in the end, I couldn't even save Katase-san, who ended up saving Murayama-san. Why am I so useless...?"

He was crying, but I don't think he even noticed it. The tears flowed down his face freely.

I glanced over towards the Senpai's that are girls, seeing Murayama-senpai cradling her best friend tightly, her tears not letting up in the slightest. Damn, it really is heartbreaking to see this...

"Its okay." I soothed, giving him a hug. "There's no one that can say you didn't do your best. You were an inexperienced Devil. That wasn't your fault. In the end though, you won. You beat the Fallen Angel. I'm glad, you're my Queen."

"Y-Yeah..."

I glanced at the Senpai's again, and looked towards Rensuke-senpai. He was really down about Katase-senpai's death...he must be really close with her...he must've really liked her...

I can't let Senpai suffer...like this...she'll have to work hard...

"It seems that I have something else that I need to do."

While I muttered that out, the other members of my peerage catched my meaning, besides Rensuke-senpai that is. Even Murayama-senpai seemed confused, but that was to be expected.

Senpai looked up at me, cocking his head.

"W-What do you mean? What else do we have to do?"

"Fufu, we have to bring someone else into my family of course."

Seemingly even more confused, I brought out my Pawn pieces...these should be enough. It seems that Katase-senpai had some potential as a human at least. I've always felt some power within her. Not as strong as Rensuke-senpai, but it was strong enough to catch my attention. Its the same for Murayama-senpai. They both have something that sets them above normal humans...but I don't know what that is but its going to be interesting to find out.

"W-What are you saying?"

He looked at the Pawn pieces, things clicking together in his head.

"I'm saying, you're going to have a kohai Devil to look after. I hope you can handle the responsibility."

"Y-Yes! I can do that!"

I winked with a smile matching his and went over towards the two girls. I took Katase-senpai off Murayama-senpai and laid her gently on the ground. Gathering my Pawn pieces, I estimated how many I would need...then placing them on her chest.

Murayama-senpai looked at me strangely.

"W-Whats going on Millicas-san? What are you going to do to Katase-chan? Hasn't she had enough torture? Can't you let her rest in peace?"

"Are you saying you don't want your friend back?"

I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Murayama-senpai looked conflicted by it, but then she nodded.

"More than anything! Can you do something like that!? Please save her! Bring her back!"

"Fufu, she hasn't been dead long. It should be fine if its something like this." I stood up, and let everyone get back as I started the demonic power. "I order, in my name Millicas Gremory. You, Katase-senpai. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!"

The pieces went within her chest, and we all had to wait for it to work its magic so to speak as I stopped my demonic power.

After a short while, Katase-senpai opened her eyes, sitting up.

"Owww, what the hell is happening?"

She rubbed the back of her head as if she was in pain or something.

""KATASE-SAN/CHAN!""

Both Rensuke-senpai and Murayama-senpai charged Katase-senpai, tackling her into a hug. Hehe, I'm glad Rensuke-senpai is smiling again. He shouldn't be feeling sad and depressed.

"I-Its okay guys. I'm okay...but how am I okay...?"

"We'll explain later Katase-san. But you're back..."

Rensuke-senpai hugged her even tighter, causing her to flush...damn it, she's got bigger breasts than I have...no, I'm not going to be losing to my Pawn...I am going to try harder to seduce my Queen!

"Fufu, from now on Rensuke-senpai, you'll protect Katase-senpai as her senior Devil."

"I-I will-"

"Ooh fuck, Fallen Angels behind us."

Elmen said something so surprising causing us all to turn around.

What I was met with was a big busty Fallen Angel, and a Loli Fallen Angel with blue and blonde hair respectably. Both of them have their wings out, but aren't showing a hostile aura. Nonetheless, we all besides Katase-senpai, Murayama-senpai and Rensuke-senpai got into fighting forms.

"Daughter of Maou."

The big breasted one muttered.

"Yes, that is certainly me. Why are you here? Have you come to avenge your Fallen Angel comrade?"

Taking a daring guess, she shook her head to my surprise.

"No, I've come not for anything like that. I simply came to say that you've won." T-That's surprising... "I'm saying that myself, and Mittelt here are leaving town. We aren't staying here anymore, and going to report to Azazel-sama about what happened with Dohnaseek."

That's the name of the male Fallen Angel, I suppose. I didn't bother to remember it, as he's dead now. But even then, their acts against my Queen can't be ignored. They can't attack my Queen and get away with it.

"It matters not. You have both attempted to take my Queens life, after he became a Devil. You Fallen Angels do not have the right to leave here without facing some kind of punishment."

Upon hearing 'punishment' the big breasted Fallen Angel gained a lewd face and looked towards Rensuke-senpai...what is she thinking about doing right now...? She better not do anything with my Queen...

"Fufu, if its punishment then maybe Rensuke-kun-"

"Come near my Queen and I will kill you."

I folded my arms, moving near Senpai. As if they're going to try and take my Senpai away from me. Especially someone like her. She's too endowed, it isn't fair! I can't compete with that breast size!

She took a step back, fearfully looking at me.

"A-Ah, right. But we were serious about what we were saying. We're leaving this town, and reporting to Azazel-sama. He has to know what happened here, with everything."

"Yes, I believe that you should tell Azazel-san." Agreeing, I turned my face downwards. "But acts against my family will not be tolerated. All of you Fallen Angels have targeted my Queen again and again for no reason. Now you even took-"

"It wasn't entirely their faults, Millicas-chan." Senpai said from behind me, so I turned and saw his face. "They...were apparently tricked by Kokabiel. Kurumi-chan can back me up as well on this. She saw the memories of Kalawarner there and saw that the Fallen Angels were tricked. But people like Raynare and Dohnaseek took it too far. However, those two...there's something different about them."

Tricked...

They were tricked by Kokabiel to attack my Queen for no reason...

"Kurumi, is it true?"

I know Kurumi wouldn't lie to me, as she thinks its beneath her to do such things.

"Its true. When I went into the memories of Kalawarner, I saw that they were tricked. Like Rensuke-san said, they all were tricked, to various degrees. But the ones named Raynare, and Dohnaseek already would do things like kill Rensuke-san. The other two however, these two, don't have such things inside of them. Even if they are bloody stupid, they aren't all evil."

""We are not-""

"Shut up!" Rensuke-senpai yelled, cutting them off. "Seriously, its all noble to come and say that you're leaving and whatnot. But right now, you two aren't in a position where you can say things lightly. While I can't say that I like Fallen Angels much, I can't say you two are so bad...especially Kalawarner."

Especially...why would he say that...? Especially her...is it because she's got the big breasts...Senpai...?

"Even though you tried to kill Senpai, Kunou thinks you aren't so bad."

Even Kunou thinks that huh. I didn't think Kunou would think like that. But she did...

"Meh, as long as I get to drink some sweet nectar soon, I'm happy."

Elmen gestured to Rensuke-senpai with her eyes and winked, confusing Rensuke-senpai. Kurumi looked indifferent to it all, and Bennia simply bowed her head, perhaps not wanting to get into the conversation.

"Then, with the objections from my peerage, I will allow you to leave. However, if you truly wish to repent, and yes a Devil said that, then I suggest that you both make it up to Rensuke-senpai. He was the target of your aggression and you should make it up to him. On how to do that, you'll have to talk with Rensuke-senpai about it. But not right now, since he's tired."

The Fallen Angels spread their wings.

"You have my thanks, Millicas Gremory."

I shook my head to the one named Kalawarner.

"No, you have my Queen to thank for that. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of spared you."

Kalawarner looked towards Rensuke-senpai, and her face flushed.

"T-Then, the next time we see one another, we'll just have to go on a date."

[OVER MY DEAD BODY!]

Myself, Kunou, the two kendo girls, Elmen, Bennia and even Kurumi shouted at the Fallen Angel who tensed and cried heavy tears. She then turned away and extended her wings, taking flight out up the stairs.

Mittelt saw her comrade leave, and she flushed as she looked at Rensuke-senpai as well.

"T-Then, since he was the one to beat me...Iownmylifetoyouandwilldoanythingforyou! Bye bye!"

Faster than her comrade, she exited the area and left us all alone.

"Its over...we can finally go home, right?"

Elmen came up and asked. I glanced towards my three Senpai's, seeing them embrace each other. This is a happy ending after all...its a good day for them. Even if Katase-senpai died...I'm happy that they're happy together.

* * *

 **Rensuke P.O.V**

"See you later Mrs Cuddles~!"

I left Ise-kun's house after saying goodbye to Mrs Cuddles. He already had to leave early because he Rias-senpai called him in. I also had to come in early, but he went ahead of me. No doubt that he had to see his big boobed Master.

Speaking of Ise-kun though. He explained to me what happened the other night with him and Asia-san. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had to save someone. And like me, he also lost Asia-san. But she's been brought back as a Devil. Like Katase-san has. And now, we two are heading to the clubroom.

Also, I heard that Raynare died, which sucked. I wanted to punch the bitch one last time. But when hearing that Ise-kun decked the bitch a couple of times, I am satisfied with it. I got to take out a Fallen Angel, and he did as well. Although that strange power...I don't know what that was.

When I used my power last night, it was like someone took over me and made me kill that Fallen Angel. But he's gone now, and its over. I don't know if I'm going to see Kalawarner and Mittelt again, but if I do, I'm going to tell them off for attacking me, but I wont hold anything against them.

The attack though that night, left some injuries on my body...Yeah, because I was injured, she bathed me in demonic power all night, naked. I saw her naked body pressed against my own and felt the softness of her skin. I couldn't ask for anything better!

Millicas-chan told me this morning I would have a surprise, whatever that is. I don't really know what it is, but I am glad that everything is going to be back to somewhat normal now.

I can finally get back to things that relax me. And I can finally enjoy my school life again! That's always good! But I wonder why Murayama-san has been avoiding me so lately? She's been not answering my texts or anything. The same with Katase-san. Meh, I'm sure that they are talking about Katase-san being a Devil.

When I made it to school, I went towards the Occult Research clubroom, and walked up the stairs once making it to the old school building. Since it was early, I didn't expect many people to be here so I walked in without a care.

"Good morning."

I walked into the clubroom, to be greeted with Ise-kun, Buchou and Millicas-chan.

"Good morning, you seem well."

Buchou said it with kindness, but I gave her an annoyed look. I heard how she slapped Ise-kun the night of the Asia-san incident. And she thinks that she's going to get away with something like that...don't think so bitch. I'll get mine back soon enough.

"Hey, yeah I'm good, thanks."

Replying, I looked around the room...seems that no one else is here right now. Damn, I guess that means I'm really early.

"Senpai, please come and sit here!"

Millicas-chan tapped the side of her, so seeing no objections, I walked over and sat on the couch next to her. Once I was sat next to her, she did something unthinkable and climbed onto my lap, and snuggled into my chest!

"H-Hey!" I complained. "Why are you sat on my lap!?"

When I yelled, she didn't back down, but she did give me a cute look.

"Mouuu, you didn't seem to mind when we were on a date, so I wanted to sit on your lap again. Sorry if its inconveniencing, but I like the feeling of your lap on my butt. You'll just have to learn to love it Senpai."

Learn to love it...

I do! I really do love it! Its the best feeling to feel her butt on my lap! It feels like I'm really lucky right now!

But I know people like Ise-kun are going to save anything...and right now I can see him smirking at me...

I glared at him, but he simply faced away and licked his lips dangerously. Don't make me get Mrs Cuddles on you. She has powers over people, apparently. She'll kick your ass!

"Y-Yeah, I guess. But you've suddenly become affectionate."

"Yes, it seems that my Gremory trait has kicked in and I can't bear to be without you. I think that we might even have to move in together soon Senpai."

M-Move in together!? She's having a joke, right!? She can't be serious, can she!?

"S-Seriously?"

"If you can't find another place to live. Then I don't mind sharing my home with you. We could even share a bed together. It isn't like you haven't seen me naked a number of times now."

S-She makes me sound like a deviant or something! I never told her to be naked! I didn't say that she should be naked in my bed!

"Hhahahahahaha! I knew that you were a-"

"I'll get Mrs Cuddles here if you don't stop with your blasphemy!"

I know it isn't really blasphemy, but I thought it sounded cool. Either way, it made him back down and cower away from me. Heheh, that was a good thing, seeing him cower from me.

Once seeing him back down, I turned to Millicas-chan.

"So, Millicas-chan. How's Katase-san and Murayama-san? I've not seen them since the night of the fight. I suppose they'll be getting back to normal maybe?"

"Its funny that you mention that. Its because I've been helping them settle into their new roles as Devils."

W-Wait...what did she say...?

Did she say 'their' roles as Devils? What could she possibly mean? Only Katase-san is a Devil, right? Murayama-san didn't turn into a Devil, that I know of. She wasn't...right?

"You mean, just Katase-san?"

"No. I mean both." She confirmed it and turned to the door. "Katase-senpai, Murayama-senpai. You can come in now."

Come in...?

The door opened and it revealed Katase-san who had Devil wings and then I saw another girl...who had Devil wings...

Wait...that's Murayama-san! W-Why does she have Devil wings!?

"Hey Ren-sama!"

"Morning Ren-sama!"

Both girls walked over and sat beside me, hugging my arms each! W-Wait, they can't just come in and do things like that and think that they can sudden just get away with it!

"W-Why!? W-What!?" I didn't even ask any good questions, so I calmed myself. "I-I mean, why are you a Devil exactly Murayama-san?"

"Right." She stood up, and twirled around. "Because Katase-chan was turned into a Devil, I couldn't just stand by and let my friend face it alone. And when finding out that Ren-sama was a Devil, I had to get in on it. So I approached Millicas-san and asked "Can I possibly turn into a Devil as well?" and then I explained in full detail why I wanted to become a Devil. Eventually, she said that it would be a good idea, and then I was changed into a Pawn like Katase-chan! So, I'm happy!"

I can't believe I'm hearing this. She turned into a Devil because she wanted to be with us? I don't know if I would have that kind of resolve. Either I wouldn't do such things, or I would just wouldn't become a Devil in the first place.

"R-Reincarnating? Is it even alright Millicas-chan?"

I asked her with a raised eyebrow, but she nodded her head.

"I think its a good deal. She promised to work hard for me and become the best Pawn she possibly could be as well. I also have my reasons as to agreeing, but they don't matter right now."

So that's her reply huh. Does she have an ulterior motive for such things? Nah, it doesn't matter right now.

I looked at Murayama-san, and cocked my head.

"That's kind of a weak reason though."

I argued, but she shook her head.

"No, it really isn't. Maybe to most, it would be. But when it concerns the only people that I love more than anything, then it wasn't a choice for me. I HAD to become a Devil. It was like destiny now. Besides..." She glanced at Ise-kun who shivered. "...I will also be able to stop him from spying on the kendo team now!"

"Yeah perv!" Katase-san chirped in next to me, glaring harshly "You're the worst! Its hard to believe that you tried to taint a pure nun with your evilness! After what you've done, I wouldn't be surprised if you've killed this girls spirit!"

"W-Wait, what are you saying!?"

Even I don't know what's going on. They're talking about Asia-san, but it seems that they have had the wrong information passed onto them. Like...what's going on right now?

""You tried to take a nun from the Church! You're the worst!""

Clearly something is wrong with this scene...have they heard the wrong information...?

"A-Auuuuu, it isn't like that Katase-san and Murayama-san. Dumpster is a really nice guy."

That sounded like Asia-san...

From the door, I saw Asia-san stepping in...hold the phone, is that the schools outfit?

"A-Asia...?"

Ise-kun's opened eyed expression was shocking for Asia-san to see.

Asia-san noticing the closeness of Buchou and Ise-kun put her hands together in a prayer like stance and gained teary eyes.

"It has to be… R-Rias-Buchou is very beautiful, so even Dumpster will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia-san made a prayer but she then screams "Auu" with a cute sounding voice.

When she said 'Dumpster' Katase-san snorted. Who was she referring to when she said 'Dumpster' anyway?

"I have a headache."

Asia-san cried with a soft looking face.

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Buchou says that normally, brushing her hair.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia-san seems a bit troubled. Asia-san, please don't make a sad face like that. Even if she isn't my girl, she looks sweet enough to not make a face like that.

"Do you regret it?"

Buchou asks Asia-san.

Asia-san shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Dumpster."

Okay, who is Dumpster? Is she referring to me or Ise-kun or...who exactly? I don't get it...who Asia-san? Should we know who that person is? Is it someone from the Church...? No, it couldn't be...

Hearing that, Buchou also smiles.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia-san cheered, her eyes brimming with happiness right now.

Then while Asia-san was cheering, some people entered the room.

"Ara ara, good morning everyone."

"Sup bitches, Elmen's in the house~"

{Good morning everyone! Its a great day!}

"Ren-senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

The people who entered was Kurumi-chan who looked normally happy when she wasn't in sadist mode. Elmen-chan who looked normal as well. Bennia-san seemed happy and Kunou-chan who was crying sadly.

"Kunou-chan, what's wrong?"

I asked with a kind tone.

She turned to me and ran over. In an instant, she was on my lap, and was hugging me really tightly!

"Y-You promised Kunou that she could sit on your lap today!"

"R-Right, I remember."

I did say before the fighting, that she could sit on my lap as a 'reward' although I'm not sure on how much of a reward it is. Is my lap really something that's good? Millicas-chan didn't look happy about it though as she shared my lap with Kunou-chan. Actually, even Kunou-chan is glaring at her King with harsh eyes.

"What a rowdy girl she is."

Kurumi-chan sat down on the chair nearby, giving me a dangerous smile...uu, Kurumi-chan please don't stare at me like that...

Bennia-san sat down near Kurumi-chan and Elmen-chan yawned as she leaned against the wall at the back of the couch that we're sitting on. I'm glad that everyone is happy again right now.

While I was thinking about it, three more people entered the room.

"Good morning everyone."

"...Good morning."

"How is everyone doing today?"

Kiba-chan, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san entered the room. As soon as Koneko-chan entered the room, her eyes went to me and then her face flushed slightly. Ooh Maou, not again. Please don't give me the cutest look ever.

Koneko-chan walked over to me, and outstretched her arms, giving me a weak look.

"...Senpai...the promise."

"Okay! Here, give me a hug!"

Cheering, I outstretched my arms and gave her a hug which she returned. Everyone's faces turned downwards when we were embracing and they all gave me scary eyes, save for Buchou, Asia-san and Ise-kun. W-Whoa, what have I done now...?

Asia-san then looked towards Buchou, seemingly wanting answers before anyone could say anything about my and Koneko-chan's hug.

"B-By the way, Buchou-san. Can I take it that you aren't close to Ise-san?"

Why would she think that? I think they are, but Asia-san thinks they aren't? Why can't they do something like that? Be close with one another I mean.

Frowning, Buchou raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean Asia? Ise and I are close, I suppose."

"B-But, you don't call him Dumpster like his close friends do."

His close friends do? I don't get it. I didn't teach her that...did I? No, I told her about biatch, not Dumpster...I don't know where she got that from. Maybe she just wants to call it him for some odd reason. Does she realize what it means to call people 'Dumpster'?

"W-Why would I call him Dumpster exactly?"

"Because his best friends do!"

W-Well, that sounds like something I would say, but I don't recall telling her to say that. But if not from me...who did she learn it from...?

Suddenly, Ise-kun's murderous eyes turned to me and he looked ready to kill!

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HER THIS TIME!?"

"I-I haven't!" I defended. "I haven't seen Asia-san since the morning we all had breakfast before she became a Devil! I didn't teach her about calling you Dumpster! Why would I!?"

Well, there are reasons, but I'm quite innocent this time. I haven't told her to do anything at all! Why does he always go for me!? I'm innocent this time! I really am! If anything, he taught it her so he could blame me for some reason!

"D-Don't lie!" He snapped, giving me evil eyes. "Don't you dare say that you didn't tell her to say anything! If it wasn't you, then who the hell was it!?"

"I don't know! Ask her! Find out yourself!"

It seemed like the smartest thing to do! Yelling at me for something I haven't done isn't cool, you know!? I'm a good guy, not like him! He's a ecchi guy and I'm quite innocent!

He turned towards Asia-san.

"A-Asia, who told you to call me Dumpster. Was it Ren?"

Its like he wants it to be me. It isn't like I've done anything...baka.

"N-No, it wasn't Rensuke-san. It was actually Katase-san that told me the wonderful things about your nicknames. Being called Dumpster is a high honour in this country, and to be bestowed with that name Ise-san, it is really a big deal! It means I've leveled up our friendship!"

Ise-kun stared with a slack-jaw as I laughed to myself. Hehehe, so it was Katase-san that said it, not me! Next time he should be aware of what he is saying rather than just accusing me for such things!

"Sweet."

Murayama-san giggled to Katase-san who did a high five with the girl.

"It had to be done. After she told me about Ren-sama telling her that Hyoudou was called biatch as a nickname, I only did the natural evolution and made it so that he has different nicknames of different levels and more and more horrid as they go along." She then glared at Ise-kun. "This is for calling me flat chested all of those times. Because now that I'm a Devil, you're not going to get away with anything!"

S-Shit, she threatened him! Even Murayama-san is licking her lips! Those two are quite dangerous looking right now! Katase-sans eyes have even sharpened to a significant look!

Ise-kun gulped and looked away...I wouldn't blame him if I was him. Taking on these two as Devils, is going to be whole new thing as well.

"Then I will stay on Dumpster level until I become even more friends with Dumpster!"

Ooh Asia-san, you truly are naive and a good girl...I didn't think it was possible, but even without my interaction, she's become more and more of a good girl...Asia-san, you make me proud.

"No, I'm not having it anymore! Its always the cat that gets the hugs, I fucking want one as well!"

The sharp tongued Loli named Elmen-chan charged, and hugged me tightly! W-What the hell is she doing!?

"...My hug times!"

Koneko-chan latched onto me even tighter, causing me to feel like I'm losing air! O-Oh shit! She's really strong! But so is Elmen-chan! Uwah! Why is it the Loli's that have the super strength around here!?

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This is Kunou's lap time! Leave Ren-senpai aloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!"

Screaming, Kunou-chan latched onto my neck and kept repeatedly kissing my face! W-Wah! She almost got my lips then! Those are too sloppy for my liking! That's a bad type of kissing Kunou-chan! You could get killed!

""REN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!""

Katase-san and Murayama-san both hugged onto my arms, pulling me away from the Loli girls! But the Loli girls fought back and pulled me even more! Ooooooooooooooow! This really hurts! They're all strong and it isn't even funny!

"Mouuu, if I don't act soon, then maybe Sakurai-kun is going to be lost to the life of polygamy!"

Kiba-chan rushed over with the speed of the Knight and hugged me around my neck, pushing her breasts into my head! Oooooooh yes! Those cushions are amazing! Thank you Kiba-chan! You're the best!

"Ara ara, its time to step up my game."

Kurumi-chan came over and took my hand, and placing it on her head. Because of who she is, no one messed with that hand as I petted her head, guessing that's what she wanted.

"Ara ara, they sure are a rowdy bunch~"

Akeno-sans teasing doesn't help! Can't you save me Akeno-san!? Most of the girls that are attacking me are Loli's! Damn it all! I like Loli's but can't I have some big breasts sometimes?! Thank Maou for Kiba-chan's breasts! They are good on my head!

"Rensuke-senpai."

Millicas-chan got my attention.

"Yeah?"

I turned to her, and before I could think she pressed her lips to my own!

W-What in the hell!? D-Don't just suddenly kiss me all of a sudden...and then it happened...the room, its getting so cold right now...but her lips are quite soft right now...

[WE WONT LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!]

PULL!

Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My body is being ripped apart by these girls! It hurts too much! Why can't my life be normal!? Isn't it supposed to be getting better from hereon out!? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

 **With this, volume one is complete! Wow, that was a long chapter huh! Sorry for it being so long, but there wasn't really a cut off point which I felt comfortable with. And next chapter is going to be the familiar stuff! I'm pretty sure its going to be Suu, but there might be another one~**

 **For everyone who's thinking about Ise rescuing Asia wasn't shown, it basically went the same as in the Light Novel since Ren and the others weren't there, so that's why it was only mentioned and by now, everyone knows what happens in that part of the Light Novel anyway so, yup!**

 **But, wow! Ren kicked some ass huh! But if people think he's suddenly going to be able to do that to everyone he meets...then he's not and he isn't going to be suddenly OP either. It was because he was extremely angry, that's why he was able to bring out that kind of power. But that doesn't mean he wont ever do it again. He'll be learning on how to use Dimension Lost for different uses for the purpose of attacking.**

 **Soon, I will think of something to add with Aigis, then she'll be in the harem. Plus the Kalawarner will be making a return soon enough, and soon another character will be revealed...with some explosive results! So erm, that's it and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yup yup! I hope you like her! And yeah, Suu is going to be coming this chapter!**

 **War historian; Erm, Ise's mother is called Kasane. So she has a name, but if there's a character I need a name for in the future, I am sure to use your oc's name, if you'd like that?**

 **Castor115; Aah, so it was your birthday? Happy birthday for a month ago now! Hope you had a good day! And yeah, when pushed he can be a badass alright~ Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Jugar38; Yup! He was like that huh! and dont worry, there's a number of scenes this chapter that has Kunou and Rensuke's current relationship. But yeah, he will be going on dates with all of the members of the peerage in future chapters. And as always, thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, he can use it to fight alright. Thats just how Ren rolls~ And where do you think I got the inspiration for such a thing? But yeah, I am a Scream fan, and I love each of the movies, plus the T.V Series. Watched that on Netflix, currently awaiting the next Season.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! And that's probably a coincidence. As for Suu, most likely.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; She most likely will, considering that she copies pretty much everyone so, she'd most likely have all of the fetishes of the various girls that occupy Ren's life.**

 **Banpaia Hime; Thank you! And yeah, I can see that happening~ And that's very nice of you to say, thanks~ It means a lot to me.**

 **Miffdigga; Thanks! Yeah, Ren kicked some ass alright, and he will continue to do so in the future. Yeah, that's a good idea actually~**

 **Zombieskys117; Yes, it is the same person you said.**

 **Deadly Aura0919; Ooh, that's very nice. Thank you very much. She's with Ren, no worries~**

 **Draco Illius Mortem; Thank you! And yeah, that sounds like a cool catchphrase.**

 **YuNaru19; If you mean like hand-to-hand and Magic and such, then yes. He'll learn to fight without his Sacred Gear as well. And I am the same.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The crazy familiar story!**

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! MY PHONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My day started like this, with Elmen-chan screaming in the Hyoudou House. Although with me in my bed, I couldn't care less, as I felt so tired from yesterday! Damn days really are getting to me! Good thing that stupid sun doesn't do anything to me anymore!

When she was screaming, I buried my head under my pillow while sighing deeply. I like you and all Elmen-chan, but it is too damn early to start screaming! The past couple of days haven't been the best either!

All the damn time, I'm hearing Asia-san sneak around outside Ise-kun's bedroom, trying to get inside. She doesn't really live here yet, although with the amount of time she comes here, she might as well. But she comes at the most ridicules times of the night. Like 3 o'clock in the mornings and wont stop creaking the stairs and the landing.

There's also Kunou-chan, who makes it a point to sit on my lap all of the time now. She's claimed it as her territory and she, plus Millicas-chan always fight over who gets to sit on my lap...those two are just making the rumours about me being a Lolicon even worse than they were before, especially from that damn Kiryuu-san.

And then there's...

"Unn, is it morning Senpai?"

Millicas-chan.

For about two or so weeks now, she has been sneaking into this house at night, and unlike Asia-san, she has the guts to actually sneak into my bed while wearing such revealing outfits! Seriously, does she have to come dressed like that!? The shortness of the nightdress is too stimulating! It isn't enough that she just kisses me whenever she wants, but I've got the daily dose of Loli loving from her!

"Yes, it is morning Millicas-chan. Now...get out of my bed!"

"Mouuuuuuuuuuuu!" She complained, wiping her eyes softly. "There's no need to yell Senpai. You don't even need to show me such a sad face, you know? I quite like Senpai in the morning, but no yelling. However Senpai is looking nice this morning."

She went to give me a kiss on the lips, but I gently guided her to the side, so her lips only touched my cheek. I'm not really comfortable with the whole situation we've got going on now.

When I turned her, she looked a little sad about it, but I simply petted her head, and then ran my fingers down her hair, causing her to shudder lightly. She took my hand, and nuzzled against it.

"Now now, don't be a greedy King Millicas-chan. You know that you only get one a day. Do you wanna waste it now? I don't mind if you do or not, that is your choice."

"I guess not. But you could at least let me have two. I'm sure that Rias-nee-sama and Hyoudou-senpai are doing things like this at least three times a day. You don't want to lose to Hyoudou-senpai, right Senpai?"

She's such a little weirdo. Is she trying to convince me with something like this? Doesn't she realize that I actually know the full extent of their relationship? I'm actually trying to ship them together, but they are so damn difficult.

"I know for a fact that they haven't done anything yet. For one, she's still figuring her feelings out, and he's just too bleeding shy and apprehensive to do anything. That's kind of ironic though, huh. Since he's such a pervert. Well, whatever. I guess it doesn't matter right now."

They'll get together eventually, I can see it happen. She's the type that stakes claims on people, and he is just so damn obedient towards her. I don't think that I could be that obedient towards someone.

"Y-Yes, I guess...but can't it go to two a day? I know for a fact that you like kissing me, since you say it in your sleep. If that's the case, then why don't you take me by the shoulders and brush lips with me."

S-She's really determined isn't she? Why, does she suddenly want to kiss? W-Well, I have a feeling but I don't really want to confirm or deny it. My cute Kohai scrambled onto my lap, and pushed me down onto the bed, hovering above me with her hair falling onto my chest.

I could only gaze up at her, in a wondering state.

"Millicas-chan, what are you doing?"

I asked as I felt my face starting to heat up.

I really shouldn't heat up like this, since she does get on top of me a lot. Especially when it is just us in the morning. She does her best to 'flirt' with me, but despite being a Devil, she isn't that good at it...I haven't the heart to tell her that she isn't that good...but even then, it doesn't mean that I don't like it...

"Whatever do you mean Senpai? I'm merely cuddling up to Senpai at this early time. Don't you want to be near me like this?"

Ehehehe, why does she have to be so cute in the morning!? It isn't even funny Millicas-chan! You know what this does to me! Her cute face and body drives me wild!

"W-Well...I can't say that I don't, but suddenly coming onto me like this, isn't exactly what I thought would happen. So, why are you on top of me exactly? Are you trying to play a prank on me or something?"

Knowing her, she would do something like this to drive me insane.

"Hehe, this is just a little skin-ship between Master and Servant. I'm not trying to prank you in the slightest Senpai. Didn't you know that the Gremory family have such a relationship with their Servants? Since all of my peerage are females, I've never had the chance to be...so close to them before. But when it is with you, I don't mind being as close as possible with you. You're my Queen after all, and I'm your King. We should be as close as we possibly can, don't you agree Senpai?"

So, that's why she is close to me huh. She wants to be close to me. But this is certainly different than the girl that I had met a number of weeks ago. That girl was shy and innocent. This girl is more...forward than I thought she would be.

"Millicas-chan, can I ask a question?"

I asked as she trailed sloppy kisses all over my bare chest while looking at me. Does she have to be so seductive in the morning? My brain hasn't woken up yet, so I can't possibly become that aroused. Although, that isn't to say that 'the general' isn't 'standing at attention' right now.

"Yes Senpai? Is there something you want me to do?"

She questioned, bringing her face up so it matches my own. She touched her lips to my jaw, and began kissing it...d-damn it! She's trying her best to seduce me again! Then again, it isn't like I haven't thought about it before...her doing things for me that is...although it is out of character to suddenly do things like this...

"N-No, not really. I was just curious as to why you are suddenly coming onto me like this? It feels good, your lips over my chest and now on my jaw, but it is a little weird that they would come onto me like this."

She suddenly stopped kissing my jaw, and faced me with a sad face.

"...Sometimes, I have feelings that burst out like this, that's all. Besides, it isn't like we get to be alone most of the time. You are always surrounded by girls, and when you are, it is like you don't notice me..."

D-Damn it, she knows that when she self doubts her body, it makes me feel like shit. And with the teary eyes, it makes me feel even more sad. She is either really sensitive, or a mastermind.

"H-Hey, that isn't true. You know that I like you a lot. And it isn't actually my fault that they hang around. I don't tell them too, you know? I guess it's the price of being a Bishota."

I joked lightly.

A smile spread across her face.

"Y-Yes, I guess that's a burden. But Senpai...I like it when we're alone in bed like this. The others are always trying to do things...and it isn't fair...especially when I want to spend time alone with my Queen...just like Otou-sama does..."

She's right about that. Sometimes I've found Kunou-chan randomly poking her head into my bedroom and crawling to said bed, to snuggle next to me. Bennia-san has also stayed on the roof all night, watching my sleeping form. Then there's Kurumi-chan who simply stares through the window most nights...that's just freaky.

Then there's Katase-san and Murayama-san. Those two don't sneak into my bed, but they do give me a detailed account of what happened during the night of when I slept. Elmen-chan is surprisingly the least bad out of the peerage, since she just messages me and tells me that she's in her bed...good thing she doesn't send me selfies...

"W-Wait, what was that about your Otou-sama and his Queen?"

"What?" Confusion appeared on her face, before it turned upwards. "My Otou-sama and his Queen are...well, they have a very personal relationship. And I hope that just like my Otou-sama, I develop a relationship like that with you. It seems be run in the family after all. Me and you, and Otou-sama and his Queen. We could even become super lovers in the future."

So, her Otou-sama and his Queen are together huh. I wonder if her Okaa-san knows about it? Well, I'm sure that they have a dynamic relationship with one another. Maybe player is in their blood. Hehe, maybe Millicas-chan is into the Reverse Harem thing~

"I-I see. So, you want to make me your 'main' right?"

"My main what?"

Hehe~ I'm going to have tease her right now~ It's hard not teasing her~ Just looking at her cute face is making me feel like I really want to tease her so bad~ She shouldn't be so cute~

"You know, you want me to be your 'alpha'. It isn't like I mind such a thing. If you want me to be your 'alpha', then just let me know and I will of course fill such a role~ I could even keep the others in line~"

"O-Others? Other what Senpai? Seriously, I don't know what's going on right now. Could you please tell me Senpai?"

Aaah, she hasn't caught on yet~ Time to seal the deal as it were and to make her feel embarrassed~

"In your Reverse Harem." She did a spit take as I chortled to myself. "I mean, I'm sure that Devils have such things, right? All I ask is that you don't make Ise-kun's pervy friends apart of your Reverse Harem. No offence to them, but you're so out of their league that it isn't even funny. Oh, you can't have Ise-kun either as he's...well, he isn't the right type for you. He's all about the big breasts, and you're not well endowed, but you're so adorable! I still like you very much! So have me and some other guys in your Reverse Harem! If you like, I will help you find some! As long as I'm alpha, I don't mind if you have concubines...or if there's a male equivalent to that, then you can have them!"

It is true, that I do like her very much~ I look past the breast area, and see what's underneath in a girl. And Millicas-chan is a very nice girl. I couldn't fault her, I really couldn't.

But as I was talking, her face kept dropping by the second. Seeing such a thing, made me feel slightly terrible, but it was also funny~ I'm having a hard time in which one I should be focusing on~

"R-Reverse Harem!? I don't want such a thing! Especially those three! Only Rensuke-senpai is the best for me! I don't wan another man with me! And not those three either! Even if I wanted a Reverse Harem, I wouldn't have those three in it!"

So, she doesn't want those three huh. I can see why really. Nothing against Ise-kun (I would say his friends but I don't like them) but he isn't the best choices for partners for Millicas-chan. As for the other two, then they are just so...ugh, I really don't like them at all!

"Ooh, so you don't want a Reverse Harem?" I smirked, lightly stroking her face, making her shiver from my hand. "Then, if it isn't a Reverse Harem you're after, what are you after exactly Millicas-chan?"

"Right now? I want Senpai's lips right now...can't I have them? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

Awww, she must really want it if she's begging like this. I can't deny her.

"Sprinkles huh? I can see that happening~ Come on then, kiss me."

"Yay! Thank you Senpai!"

So, our lips naturally meet in the middle. Of course with me being a more dominant person, I was able to overpower her attempt at dominance easily. While slipping my tongue into her mouth, she moaned in time with her own heartbeat.

With each kiss we have, I can't help but think that we're getting closer and closer all of the time. Maybe I really could think of her as my girlfriend in the future. Although I'm not sure if it is allowed with Servants and Masters. It would be arousing those, being such things. However, I think I would like to be the Master. I'm not really the submissive type but I think Millicas-chan is.

BANG!

The door was flung open, to reveal Elmen-chan who was in tears. And even though she appeared, Millicas-chan didn't break lip contact with me, and even put more effort into the kiss.

"Ugh, Maou. Another make out session. Kunou isn't going to like this, but who gives a crap, right boys and girls? Does anyone care what Kunou thinks about these things? I certainly don't."

Why is she winking at us right now? J-Just because we were kissing, it doesn't mean she can judge us like this! And with the teary eyes, the winking doesn't look good! I bet those tears are stinging her eyes by now!

Elmen-chan raised a hand to her eyes, and brushed the tears away.

"Damn tears, stinging my eyes like that. This day is really awful."

D-Damn, I didn't think that I would actually be right about it! Ehehehe, I guess that I can actually predict something's sometimes~ Makes me feel all happy inside my chest~

Millicas-chan broke the kiss we had, and laid her head on my chest as she looked towards her Rook.

"Is there something you actually need Elmen? Or are you trying to break up the special time that Senpai and I are having? If so, then please leave. I barely get to spend time with Senpai nowadays."

"I don't really care what you do together right now. For all I care, you two can procreate and I would be smiling like sunshine. One of you just give me your phone. Please, I am begging you right now. Just give me your fucking phone and I wont have to get angry."

O-Oh, that's...dangerous. She's going to...hulk out is she? N-No, I better not joke about things like this. She looks really serious right now...she isn't going to try and kill me, or us, is she? Elmen-chan, please don't lose your rag with us.

"S-Sure, but what is this about?"

I barely had time to ask, as she sat on the bed.

She put a hand to her forehead, and sighed deeply.

"I need to Tweet! My damn stupid phone decided to be the ultimate bitch this morning and break on me. And I've not Tweeted in at least...damn, 28 minutes and 13 seconds...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24..."

Ooh damn, she's even counting the seconds...she is know as the "Twitter Queen" in the school. There aren't days where she goes without Tweeting things. Although she does have good things to say...and I don't exactly know why she has good things to say but she does. Maybe it's just because she is Elmen-chan and Elmen-chan is pretty much the 'it' girl.

"Here." I grabbed my phone and threw it to her, she catching it almost instantly and going online. "Just don't read my messages Elmen-chan."

She waved me off.

"Like I care about your love messages to Loli Gremory here. All I want is to Tweet and let people know how awesome I really am...damn it all, this things internet is fucking slow...finally! It's come on! Okay, here we go~"

She moved towards us, took off her school shirt, revealing her bra! What the hell is she doing!? She's showing me her bra! And she's even got Millicas-chan to move off my body, so she's straddling my waist! Elmen-chan then wordlessly forced me to sit up, and hug both of them really close!

"H-Hey, what are you-"

"Hush now Senpai, there's no need to worry about it. Just stay still."

She held up the phone towards us.

I was suspicious on what she was doing until she winked and took the light for the camera on my phone went off! She didn't just take a picture of us, right!? N-No! Elmen-chan! We're like nearly nude...and this is the internet she's sharing it with...not the first time that I've been pictured nearly nude...not going to talk about that...dark times...

"Okay, so this is going to be 'Elmen, Ren and Millicas in bed!' with Hashtag 'Guess what we're doing right now?' and the usual Hashtag's 'Elmen's Great' and 'Elmen's Corner' for the safety shit."

For safety shit...wait, what's that about Elmen's Great...? I guess she's got a bit of an ego...but that could be said for most people. Even I have one when certain things happen...I'm not perfect after all! Hold on she also said something about a corner? What was that about a corner exactly? Something about...erm, her corner? Her corner of the sky perhaps? Something she finds enjoyable?

"What is 'Elmen's Corner' exactly?"

I've never heard of it before. Her saying such things is a weird concept to me...Elmen's Corner huh...she's going to tell me about it now, isn't she? I can see it in her eyes.

When I asked, Elmen-chan cocked her head towards me, sighing deeply.

"Maou, don't you know? It is the show that I host. Of course it benefits the people that watch as I talk about current topics, and people can phone in. They can also Tweet me via Twitter. If Facebook is their thing, then they get in touch that way and they can send in pictures via Instagram and of course, they can Email me on my Email Address so I can help them with their problems."

Why does it sound like she was a commercial then...? And who was she trying to make contact her for help anyway...? N-No, I shouldn't think about that. It might effect my mentality.

S-So, she has a show that she hosts huh...sounds like a cross between a talk show and a show that helps people with problems...but how much could she help people? She usually just tells people to shut up...so, what does she do? Someone asks about their problems and she says "I have problems like that as well. I usually say, screw the world, and that's that." then she winks at everyone, depending if this is a television show, or a radio show.

"I...I see. Then I'm sure you do well in it."

I could only say that to keep my sanity. It would make me mental if I keep thinking about it too deeply.

And Elmen-chan agreed with me, nodding her head with two second timed intervals.

"That I do. I am a little surprised that you haven't heard of my show before. It is the hot topic on pretty much all media. The television and so forth. It's like you're a caveman or something. Although I don't blame you, being who you are after all."

What does she mean that that exactly? Is there something wrong with me personally?

"Wait, what does that mean? Am I not a good person or something?"

It better not be that. It would be quite offensive if it was something like that. Although I guess I wont take offence if it's Elmen-chan, since she's the one who you basically don't mess with.

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that you are usually busy with your head between Millicas' thighs, so I take it that you don't get much free time?"

"W-What!?"

Did I hear right!? My head between Millicas-chan's thighs!? I have never had my head between her thighs! It would be wrong if I put my head between her thighs! Although, it isn't like I haven't thought about it before...e-even then, I'm not going to lower myself to speak about such things! Damn that Elmen-chan! Saying things like that!

Elmen-chan however lets a smirk grace her lips.

"I said you spend your time with your head between her thighs, right? She makes you do it, doesn't she? Poor Kunou is going to be jealous as hell. Well, whatever. I guess that it doesn't matter right now. As long as you're happy."

She doesn't get it at all. Having my head between her thighs, what a joke...a-although, it would be nice to see what...n-no! I'm not going to think about such things anymore!

As I glanced at Millicas-chan, I could only see that she's got a bright red face, and keeps squirming around with her hand near her crotch...d-don't tell me that she's thinking about my head between her legs!?

"I don't want to put my head between her thighs! It would be...n-no!"

"Whatever you say Ren-senpai. I still think that you spend most of your days with your head between her legs, however I wont comment on it anymore. But you know what? It is quite nice being a local celebrity, you know?"

She so changed the topic then because she's a bully and she wants me and Millicas-chan to suffer greatly.

I am sure that she soaks up the richness of the experience. She's a sensation! She's like everyone's dream girl! I am sure that she loves being the it girl! Even though she is full of herself sometimes, I'm sure that she doesn't let it take over herself completely.

"I suppose. I wouldn't know as I'm not one. But you enjoy it enough, right?"

"Of course I do." She smiled and stood up, picking up her shirt. "You know, Twitter is already going mad about the selfie. Everyone thinks that we've had a threesome and that you are trying to make a Loli Harem Ren-senpai."

""W-WHAT!?""

I, and Millicas-chan wouldn't contain our disbelief! P-People are thinking that myself and Millicas-chan are doing things together, with Elmen-chan and now I'm aiming for the Loli Harem route!? Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why can't life be so simple!?

"Yes, I was hoping that everyone would think something like this. It will give me a great topic for my show later on. I think I will name it "The Highlights of Sakurai Rensuke's Sex Life" presented by yours truly. It will be the best topic I've had in awhile! Everyone will be interested in a topic that concerns one of the hottest guys in the school. Anyway, got to go~"

She threw her top on and walked out of the room as she continued Tweeting away. S-She was really getting into it...

I blinked...

And again I blinked...

I gave three blinks before my eyes turned downwards in sadness.

I can't believe that I let her go without getting it back...I thought that she would at least leave it here...

"Damn it, she's going to make me out to be a guy that just sleeps with girls that I barely know...I'm not like that Millicas-chan...you know that I'm not like right...you know Millicas-chan..."

"I know Senpai, I know. There's no need to worry about it. Just don't let Elmen's little...erm, Twitter thing wont effect you, I'm sure. She's just a total Twitter freak. You know, she's known as the 'Twitter Queen'~"

Twitter Queen suits her alright...she's really obsessed with Twitter and all of that crap...I like it and all, but she's like obsessed...is it alright to be obsessed with such a thing? Erm...I'm not sure if it is or not, but I do know that she's quite, quite mad.

"Yeah...I know she's known as..." Wait...something just came to me...no, how could I be so... "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shit! I completely forgot! Elmen-chan that crafty girl! She's really pulled the wool over my eyes this time, hasn't she!? Damn it all to hell! Kohaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You're going to pay for this injustice!

"W-What is it Senpai!?"

I turned to her with annoyed eyes.

"Elmen-chan...she took my phone..."

"Ooh...ehehehe, I'm sorry about that Senpai. Don't worry, I'm sure that Elmen will return it to you soon."

That's not what I'm worried about. I've got...personal stuff on there, and I don't want Elmen-chan reading, and seeing them. I-It isn't like they are rude stuff, but it is something that I am...ooh God, there's pictures of Millicas-chan in there with some cute outfits on...

* * *

 **[Later!]**

"Shit, did you hear about the new member of the Discipline Squad?"

Kiryuu-san brought up as we wait patiently for the Sensei to come and teach us. The four of us, consisting of myself, Katase-san and Murayama-san and Kiryuu-san have of course huddled together to gossip...more so them than myself. I just merely don't have anything better to do, with Ise-kun being with his pervy friends and Asia-san.

I never did get my phone back off Elmen-chan...that's because she didn't really say where she was going and now I haven't a clue on where she is. She must be in class, but I have to get it back later.

However, there was also the thing where everyone comes up to me and cries...mostly girls though. The girls are the hardest to deal with, as they get all upset about such a lie that's come from Elmen-chan.

They say things like "Please say it isn't true Ren-sama!" and "Ren-sama, why the Loli girls!?". It does make me annoyed at Elmen-chan, as I know that it was her that's done this to me. She'll get her own back soon enough though, I know it.

"No." Katase-san flicked her hair. "We have a Discipline Squad in this school? Since when did that happen?"

It's news to me as well. I didn't know we had a Discipline Squad...I wonder what they do? Bahhh, I wont say anything else about it...but, it has gotten me intrigued...we didn't have one before, did we? If we did, I didn't know about it.

"Not until about a week ago." Kiryuu-san answered, giving a ghost of a smile. "There's this new girl, and she's pretty much a...well, just be warned that if any perverted stuff happens, she'll be there and will come down on you hard."

We have a new girl in the school huh. I wonder what she's like? If she doesn't like perverted people...Ise-kun, watch out. She's going to come after you~ And then poor Asia-san will be left alone...poor girl. But Kiryuu-sans going to have to deal with such things huh. Good, it's better her than me.

"So, it isn't really a new member, is it? It sounds more like a new club started up...is this club even a legit thing? Is it such a case, Kiryuu-san?"

"I don't flipping know if this girl has started a legit club or not. She just does what she wants anyway. She's a girl that death fears, I'm telling you. If you haven't met her before, be in for a surprise when you meet Satan."

Satan huh...I'm pretty sure that she isn't the Satan I'm thinking of. Isn't Millicas-chan's Otou-sama the Maou? Meaning Satan? Meh, I wont worry about it. If it is Millicas-chan's Otou-sama, then I will have to be careful~

"So, what's the girls name?"

I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

"Her name doesn't matter. It strikes fear into the hearts of everyone around. She's like death, she is summoned to do divine retribution. She's the one who makes people fear, fear! She's like the Demon of all Demons!"

Myself, Katase-san and Murayama-san shared a look, all thinking the same thing no doubt.

"She sounds fierce."

I chortled, stroking my hair.

Her face turned a little pale.

"She is. Like I said, she's death from above. She's the one who came at me, and I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Sakurai, I saw death, and she wears a long skirt, which frightens me with so much intensity..."

W-Wow, I've never see her so frightened before. It's like she's so frightened that she could even cry herself to sleep. Kiryuu-san, just what kind of girl is she?

"Then she's gotten you, hasn't she?"

Murayama-san snorted at Katase-sans comment.

I had to laugh mentally as well, smirking at Kiryuu-san.

It's just too good not to laugh at her. Although I haven't laughed openly, I have snorted and held back quite a number of chortles.

Kiryuu-san dipped her head, a depressed face filling her features.

"She's gotten me alright. I just drew a picture of a Sakurai getting it on with a Millicas, sticking it in her...w-wait, I meant to say a male and a female then! S-Shit...whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm just saying that this chick is insane and she might come after you instead. Mark my words."

She dared to take her eyes to my form...

Already, I feel a little violated. Uuuuu, I don't like this feeling. Millicas-chan, protect me from the dirty perverted girl. She's bad, and quite insane as well...bad girl, needs to be punished.

"W-Why are you looking at me? And don't say things like "Mark my words". It makes you sound like you're threatening me. Could you perhaps take that back?"

I crossed my arms over my body, the dirty gaze of Kiryuu-san slowly setting into my soul. This is really horrid...I don't want to be violated like this...Kiryuu-san, stop looking at me like that...

"No I wont, because it is a threat on some basic level, it doesn't mean that I'm going to make good on such things."

"Hmph, you know, you're scared of a girl...what was her name again? Come on and tell me Kiryuu-san. If she's really death from above, or below, don't we deserve to know her name?"

When inclining my head, wanting Kiryuu-san to tell me the girls name, she developed a scared face.

"Whatever. Her name is, Anna Nishikinomiya, and she's one bad Mama jamma~ She's like on a mission to rid the world of perverted things. Just the other day, Hyoudou got jumped by her, and was even made to write an essay on why it is wrong to have perverted things and thoughts."

W-Whoa, someone captured Ise-kun and made him do an essay on why it's wrong to have perverted things? Mwhahahahaha! Damn it! Why didn't I see it!? That would've been the best ever!

I let a smile crawl onto my face, a smile that wasn't like any other.

"By your smile, I take it that you're not afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid of a girl that captures dirty people like you? She's most likely dong the world a favour."

At least doing me a favour of keeping pervy people away. She can start with Ise-kun's pervy friends, and work her way up from there. I am 100 percent on this girls side if she wants to do that!

"Keep saying that, and you'll end up on her list as well. Lets see who is laughing then, you know!?"

"Hmph, I'm sure that it will be me that's laughing, not you. Since I'm not perverted-"

"Haha!" She snorted. "You're perverted as well! This girl is going to destroy you and Hyoudou as well! She's going to make the end of perverted things! It isn't fair! I've not even had sex yet! I want to experience the male member before Anna-sama kills me!"

Damn she's really frightened of this girl, isn't she? It just makes me want to meet her anyway. I want to meet her even more than I did before! Yes! Lets meet Anna-san! I can't wait to meet her! Anna-san!

But her fear for this Anna-san disappeared and she showed a dirty smirk.

"Anyway, I'm just thinking about that Tweet Elmen-chan did this morning. You know, with you, her and Millicas-chan in the same bed with one another, looking all cosy with one another? I thought that it was a little cute...so, you're the Loli lover aren't you?"

I fucking knew it was going to come back and bite me in the butt! It isn't fair! Damn it all! She's going to use this against me now! I can see it happening to me from now on! Ugh! She's going to get punished for this later on!

"No I'm not Kiryuu-san! Stop misunderstanding things right now! You're the one who is making this be blown out of proportion!"

"Hmph, don't yell at me, Loli lover." Kiryuu-san folded her arms to my eternal ire. "There's always rumours going around about you two, Millicas and you I mean. There's many things that are going on about you. So dish it, are you and her going out together?"

"N-No! We aren't dating or anything! Once again, you're misunderstanding the situation!"

I denied, hoping that would end the conversation.

But of course, fate being so cruel and twisted, the conversation didn't end at all.

"Liar! I know that you are dating her! I've even heard that you give her oral sex every single day!"

I had to hold back my surprise at what she said then.

She couldn't of really said something so ludicrous as that, right? Why does everyone think that I am giving oral to Millicas-chan all of the time? For one, I've never touched her there. Second of all, I wouldn't touch her there...unless she wanted me to do such things.

I thought my ears had been deceiving me for at least a second or before, I eventually just growled at the glasses wearing girl.

"You're messed up you are. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you want to see what a girl tastes like? Don't worry, it isn't like I am going to say anything bad about your tastes in girls. It only makes sense that you would go for someone who's younger than you are. Yet, it doesn't help your case that you've joined the club with the most amount of Loli's in it in the universe."

She's got an overactive imagination. She really does. And she needs to knock off with the rumours of me being a Loli lover as well. It isn't funny.

"Doesn't mean that I'm dating them! How do I know that you're not obsessed with Loli's? You always bring such things up, and keep mentioning things about Loli's. So the only logical conclusion I can come up with."

"I'm not into Loli's!"

She snapped, twisting her neck side to side.

"Hmph, don't lie like that Kiryuu-san." I grinned. "It doesn't mean that you can't live a good life. Being a Loli lover and all. You can have so much fun with the Loli's~"

"Well, you would know~"

She laughed like a maniac.

I sighed and turned away.

I'm not getting into it anymore. I know that it's Elmen-chan that's starting these rumours. She's telling people that I give oral to Millicas-chan everyday...damn you blonde Loli!

"Kiryuu!" Katase-san snapped, pulling at her eyebrows. "Don't you make Ren-sama feel bad!"

"Yes!" Murayama-san nodded. "You can't say things like that, even if Ren-sama is a Lolicon, there's no reason to attack him like this!"

That's right! I don't need to be attacked like this! I haven't done anything to warrant such an attack! I haven't even said anything bad about her yet, only what's true! Baaaaah~!

"Poor Ren-sama is getting abused by Kiryuu! Damn you Kiryuu! Attacking Ren-sama like that! It's mean and wrong...but I have to agree with the Lolicon stuff. I think he has a Loli fetish at least. Or at least the Millicas fetish."

W-What did Katase-san say then? S-She d-didn't just agree to such things...did she? A-And what's that about being a Millicas lover exactly? N-No! I don't have a fetish for her! She's a lovely girl but, ugh!

"Yeah, even if I hate admitting it. Ren-sama does have a thing for the Loli girls. Just look at Millicas-chan. She's the one who has the best relationship with Ren-sama in the peer...erm, in our peer group."

I can't believe I'm hearing this. Not only Katase-san is shipping me and Millicas-chan but Murayama-san is as well!

What kind of thing is that!? Alright, I admit that she's a lovely girl, but I don't want anyone to do anything with us! If we get together, then that's our business. It isn't anyone else's business if Millicas-chan and I get together.

"Ara ara, good morning everyone."

In the midst of feeling sad for myself, the girl otherwise known as Kurumi-chan came into the room, smiling majestically like she always does. Damn, Kurumi-chan's got a beauty that just can't be beaten.

I couldn't even stop myself looking at her for a long time.

But she soon noticed it, and turned to me, smiling with that same majestic-like smile that she's always showing, when she isn't scaring the life out of me.

"Rensuke-san, you seem to have a displeased face. Has something happened?"

Has something happened she asks. There's lots of things that are happening in my life right now, and I don't know how to make it any better. Elmen-chan's always going to be a thorn in my side.

"Eh...it's just Elmen-chan. She's the one who's been spreading rumours of Loli's and me being in relationships. It's just annoying me a little."

Kurumi-chan raised a finger to her lips, exhaling deeply.

"Ooh yes, that Tweet she sent this morning. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. Elmen-san showing such a thing online. She truly is a bad egg. I might have to have a few words with that girl."

"A-A few words huh."

When she says things like that, I can't help but feel a cold shiver go down my spine.

Confirming it with her head, I became a little frightful.

"Yes, a few words. That girl is getting ahead of herself lately. And she needs a little talking too."

That's got to make anyone scared out of their minds. I wouldn't want to be Elmen-chan right now. She's going to get executed by Kurumi-chan...hopefully she gets my phone back before killing Elmen-chan.

"C-Cool I guess..."

Before I could finish, the door opened and someone stepped through.

Apparently knowing the person, Kiryuu-san froze in fear, and stood up. She walked over to me, and kneeled down, behind my chair. Her hands on my chair, started shaking.

When I cocked my head back, I saw that the face she has is pure terror. Her eyes are glazed over with fear.

W-Why are her eyes like that? With her eyes like that, it is kind of scaring me.

"Kiryuu Aika-san."

...The voice that came from the newcomer directed me towards her.

When I twisted my head to the side, I was taken back a little by her beauty.

The girl in question was around my age, with hair that came down to her chin. She has a well endowed figure, her bust easily outclassing Kurumi-chan's, albeit smaller than Akeno-sans. She's quite tall, compared to the usual girls around her age. She might even be taller than Buchou, but not by much. Her silvery white hair shimmered in the light of the day, and her long skirt that came to just below knee level showed that she doesn't like dressing inappropriately. She had on the standard blazer of Kuoh Academy, it being buttoned up. The blue eyes looked like that of a saint, someone that wouldn't do any wrong.

But for some reason, behind me, the girl with brown hair was shaking madly. She was shaking like a leaf and kept mumbling "Go away." with fear so evident in her voice that even I wouldn't make fun of her like this. She even had her hands to her ears, in a crouching position.

The girl scanned the classroom, looking for Kiryuu-san apparently. When her eyes fell on Kurumi-chan, Kurumi-chan smiled dangerous. The girl in question also smiled, a little dangerously as well. O-Ooh Maou, please don't let anything happen. This could become dangerous if it does.

But their eyes soon left one another to my relief, and the girl in question kept searching for her target.

Eventually, her eyes fell behind me, where I actually felt Kiryuu-san stiffen.

"Kiryuu Aika-san, please come with me."

The girl walked forward towards the area behind me. When she past me, I felt a little strange inside. Like a strange coldness. But she wasn't showing anything that is cold. So, I don't know what that is about.

She stood in front of the girl behind me, and lowered her body.

"A-Anna...y-you're not going to hurt me are you?"

Kiryuu-san asked the newly named Anna-san.

Anna-san, that's the girl she was afraid of before, wasn't it? She doesn't look scary, besides the eyes. There's something about them that scare me so very much. But apart from that, I don't see anything that could make me feel fear like she is apparently.

Anna-sans eyes turned a little downwards.

"Kiryuu-san, please don't make a scene now."

"I-I'm not making a scene Anna-sama..."

S-She even called her 'Anna-sama'! What a revelation! As always, I'm impressed with the fear that Kiryuu-san is displaying. It doesn't happen often, but it is quite funny when it happens.

"Kiryuu-san, I asked you to stand, so please do. You're being charged with crimes against your person."

She's being charged with crimes huh~? Hehehe~ That's better than I thought it would be~

"W-What crimes!?"

Kiryuu-san demanded from the lovely girl.

Said girl lightly bowed her head.

"You're going to be punished for possessing illegal drawings of naked people, possessing the intent to distribute these drawings, and illicit behaviour outside and inside of school. Also, the future offence of sinful activities will be added onto your list of crimes."

Haha, I'm so happy to be alive right now~ This girl is the best~ And she knows Kiryuu-san alright~ She's even going to show her the error of her sinful ways~ This is going to be bitching alright~

"I-I'm getting punished for something I might do in the future as well?! That's bullshit that is! You're fucking nuts you are love!"

You don't call someone like Anna-san nuts and get away with it, you know Kiryuu-san? She's going to axe murder you in the future, you know? She's got the eyes of evil, but the face of an Angel. It is hard to describe Anna-san. She seems like a normal girl, but my supernatural senses are tingling.

"Adding onto that list can be profanities. I've heard you use such filth before, and it will happen in the future. Now, please come with me, and don't make a scene, or I will have to cause a scene and drag your body out of here."

"Ooh fuck off please! I haven't done anything! Hyoudou is the one that calls you a bitch!"

Ooh Maou! Shut up Kiryuu-san! Killing yourself by Anna-san is fine, but...wait. She didn't say me did she? Aaah well, that means that I am safe from this day~ I am going to be alright~

When hearing that, Anna-sans eyes turned malicious, her intent was unknown, but scary...whatever it is.

"I see." She whipped her head towards the pervert. "Hyoudou Issei-san, your crimes-"

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Ise-kun, not wanting to hear his crimes bolted for the door!

"I don't think so!"

Like a terminator, she hopped across the desks, her boobs going up and down in time with her jumps! I don't want to admit it, but it looks quite beautiful, seeing such a thing. Her boobs are like steel though! Look at them jiggle! Yaaaaaaaaaay!

"Stay away from me!"

He pleaded with the silvery white haired girl.

But said girl didn't show fear, and continued after her target.

"No, don't do more evil perverted things."

Ise-kun tried to get away, but Anna-san tackled him to the ground, putting him in a sleeper hold! Ooooh fucking hell! I don't know if I should help him or not! She has pinned down a Devil! Even if he isn't a Rook or anything, he should be physically stronger than a human!

"Get off me! I usually likes girls on me but this is insane!"

I don't think this is the time you should call a girl insane. Especially one that has taken you down with minimal effort.

"Please don't struggle. It is for your own safety."

For his own safety huh...what madness have I woken up in?

He struggled against her, but he couldn't get away from her. No matter what he did, she was just too physically strong for him! H-How is that possible!? It doesn't even make sense! Is she supernatural as well?! Hahahaha! She's a supernatural being! She's awesome!

"Now now, Hyoudou Issei-san. You're being charged with the same crimes as Kiryuu-san. Please don't resist arrest either. Your trial has been set, and we're waiting for the judgment to be passed."

Judgment huh...she's going to judge Ise-kun on...what exactly? Is she going to make him cry or something? Make him see the errors of his pervert ways? Who knows what's going to happen.

Anna-san suddenly turned towards Kiryuu-san, so did I to see what she is looking at right now.

I saw that she was trying to run out of the door.

"Don't move."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The next second, something was kicked by Anna-san, and it pierced the wall, taking Kiryuu-san with it! The thing that was kicked was a chair, and were the seat is, the bottom side of it, was Kiryuu-san, pinned because of the legs pierced in the wall!

S-Shit! Anna-san did that so fast!? She's incredible! Is she a Devil!? Is she supernatural!?

"You stay there, little one."

That almost sounded dark. S-Shit, she's going to kill Kiryuu-san, and Ise-kun...should I go and help them...erm...I feel like that if I do, I might be dragged into something that I shouldn't be dragged into...I want to go home now...this is too horrid for me...

"Kuku, this girl truly is quite skilled~ She's very interesting indeed~"

Kurumi-chan laughed as myself, and the kendo girls just stared at the two being 'punished' for their crimes.

It was scary, looking at Ise-kun and Kiryuu-san. Both of them were crying, and it wasn't helping the situation that I was fearful for my life, because of Anna-sans aggressive ways...I'm in awe, and in fear of her physical abilities. She pinned a Devil, and she had a very high accuracy to pin Kiryuu-san to the wall.

"Now come along."

She grabbed Ise-kun by the ear, his hands tied behind his back for some reason. Ise-kun struggled against the binds, but due to them being so tight, he wasn't able to get free. Poor bastard is going to die because of this girl.

She walked over to Kiryuu-san, ripping the chair from the wall, throwing it against the floor. The chair nearly broke the ground, and it even left a crack there.

"I want to live!"

Kiryuu-san tried to foolishly run away...

BANG!

"Guwah!"

She was hit on the top of her head, sending her to the ground, knocking her out.

"It is your own fault for possessing such things."

Anna-san picked up the girl, and walked out of the classroom, Ise-kun pleading for help. I wonder if he's going to get punished now? Aaah, I might go and see his trial if it is accessible to the public!

* * *

 **[Later]**

"No Millicas! Today, I was going to take my servants to the Familiar Forest! I'm not arguing with you anymore!"

"Onee-sama, please don't be so loud. I have already said that I am taking my servants to the familiar forest today. It is like you're a brute sometimes with your expectations."

"I'm not a brute! I'm going to the Familiar Forest! Asia and Ise both need familiars! The Familiar Master is waiting for us already!"

"Well so do Rensuke-senpai, Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai! They all need familiars, and since I have more members that need familiars, I should be the one that gets to go! And I've already sent word to the Familiar Master that says that I need to go as well!"

And it goes on and on and on...

For about an hour now, they've been fighting about who gets to go to this damn forest. I don't see why they can't go together, whatever it is. But when I suggested it, they told me to be quiet, so I did.

I don't want to get involved with Gremory girls. Both are headstrong mental cases. The only difference is that I am sort of attracted to one, and the other pisses me off to no end with how she treats my friend...meh, I'm sure that he likes the treatment.

Speaking of Ise-kun, he got 'punished' by Anna-san, by making him see the error of his ways. I don't exactly know what happened to him, but now he is in the corner, huddled for life. I tried to ask if he was alright, but he just mumbled something incoherently at me.

"Mouuuuu, Senpai's lap is the best~"

Kunou-chan that damn adorable fox has curled up in a ball on my lap, and has snuggled in with a bemused smile on, looking at the sort of red head sisters.

The thing is though, her head is right on my crotch! If I even think about anything ecchi here, I might literally die! Does she have to be so cute all of a sudden!? The fox thing is enough, but when she's showing me such a cuteness, rubbing her head against certain things on my lower body, I can't control myself!

"So this is a fight between Kings huh...?"

Katase-san gazed at them with slanted eyes, Murayama-san leaning on her shoulder with her head. If you look closely enough, you could even see that they had their oppai pressed together. Ehehe~ Rensuke likes~ It is almost like a free yuri show~

"...This is just pathetic now. An hour and they haven't decided."

Koneko-chan finalized the entire hour in such words, while unconsciously rubbing her head against my chest. She's even subconsciously made me wrap an arm around her. This whole Loli love thing is getting a little...ahem, out of control~

"That's who they are though." Kiba-chan surmised, her hand on my left inner thigh for some reason and stroking it. "When they get together, their egos and unwillingness to back down from a fight shines through. While Millicas-sama is more level headed sometimes, she still gets into it with Buchou if it something that she wants."

That's certainly the case Kiba-chan...but is there a reason to near my crotch each and every stroke of my inner thigh? If you move any closer, I might get a boner, you know? When it's a pretty girl like you, I might die of blood loss.

{I wanna know why Kunou is on Boss mans lap! It isn't fair that she hogs it all for herself! She doesn't think of anyone other than herself! Even I wish to sit on Boss mans lap sometimes! Get off Kunou you harpy!}

Bennia-san let out a complaint, gently shaking her head from side to side.

I didn't know that Bennia-san also wished to sit on my lap. Must be the Loli thing, I suppose. She would want to sit on my lap, wouldn't she? Naughty...whatever she is. I've only got one lap, and I can't have all of the Loli's on my lap.

Some of the girls here, glanced at Kunou-chan. Some had angry expressions, and the others simply rolled their eyes.

It was Kurumi-chan in particular that showed the least interest in everything. She just looked bored and disinterested. I hope that she doesn't want to kill anyone, as that might be a problem.

Kunou-chan soon lifted her head, taking a glare at Bennia-san.

"That's because Kunou gets to sit and lay here! Kunou was promised this ages ago! And now Kunou gets her present! Senpai said that Kunou can stay here whenever she wants! And from Senpai's crotch, I can feel heat and warmth that she hasn't felt before! So let Kunou be already! She's getting her fill now!"

{But!}

Bennia-san tried to argue, but simply because she didn't care, Kunou-chan rested her head on my lap again, snuggling against a certain 'thing' of mine! This is too much for someone like me! I might even die if she continues! Take your head away from my crotch!

Elmen-chan growled, ignoring the evil eyes that .

"I just want to get back to my show. I don't even care about familiars, I've gotten my familiar. They just bitch and gripe at one another until someone gets involved and knocks one of them out, which means that I'm going to have to get involved soon."

Her getting involved isn't actually what should be happening. If she gets involved, someone is going to end up in the hospital.

Pretty much everyone was commenting like that. No matter how you cut it, everyone was a little pissed that they were still fighting. There's no way to say it, other than it is a little childish.

"Hey Elmen-chan, can I have my phone back now?"

I suddenly asked, remembering that she has my phone.

"What?" She glanced at me, so I pointed to my phone. Looking at it, she rolled her eyes and handed it to me. "Here, I got my new phone before. Oh, have fun with explaining all of the calls to certain country's."

"What!? You better not have been ringing different countries!"

If she has, she's so going to get it later! I'll get her back somehow!

I quickly looked through my phone, specifically the recent calls part. But I didn't see anything out of the ordinary...and now she's giggling to herself.

I'm sure that she's doing this to me because she hates me. Whatever, I will get my own back eventually, somehow. Yeah, maybe I could ask Kurumi-chan for some advice on how to get back that blonde Loli.

"Ara, here's your tea Rensuke-kun."

Akeno-san, the descending beauty of the third year handed me a cup of oolong tea, and also a snack consisting of cheese and biscuits as well. It almost looks like something you'd give a parrot when they want a cracker.

"Thanks Akeno-san~ You're the best in the world!"

I accepted the tea, drinking a sip of it almost instantly. Tasting Akeno-sans tea truly is the best that I could hope for. And since Kunou-chan is a perfect sphere right now on my lap, I can place the small plate on her body without worry.

"Ara ara, you're such a nice boy." Akeno-san raised a finger to those sweet lips of hers. "It shames me that right now, my King and your King are rivals. Don't you prefer, being lovers~?"

Akeno-san got on her knees in front of me, her hands on either side of my thighs with her head rapidly approaching my own...

"Y-Yeah I guess. A-Although, you m-mean those two...yes?"

I scratched my cheek with a flush becoming more apparent on my face.

D-Damn it all! Blushing just because her hands are on my thighs and if she moved her head lower then it would look like she is going to give me a 'special treat' right about now!

"That can be left up to interpretation. If you want those two to be lovers, I don't have an objection. But personally, I am into the whole Senpai/Kohai relationship. Don't you think that's the best resolution, Rensuke-kun?"

W-Whole Senpai/Kohai thing huh...can't say that I haven't thought about it before...it would be sexy as hell. Always loved older women, and I always will. It is hot, when an older woman comes onto me. Not that it happens often, but when it does, I have to take every opportunity to help myself to such a treat.

"Y-Yeah, that's the best!"

"Ufufu, I am glad that you agreed with me."

Akeno-san shifted her body upwards, standing up tall. She went around the couch, to the back of me. I was worried about what she was doing, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck! The only down side is that her oppai aren't touching my back or head...uuu, makes me want to move so I can feel those lovely oppai of hers.

"Akeno-san!"

My voice came out in a rasp, having trouble controlling my breathing and a certain 'thing' on my body so Kunou-chan doesn't question me.

Akeno-sans head moved to my left ear, I could feel her hot breath dancing on my neck, blowing my hair to the left of my head.

"Ara ara, what's wrong my adorable Kohai? Are you perhaps liking the feeling of your Senpai hugging you like this?"

"Y-Yes! It is the best in the world!"

"Ufufu, what a bad boy you are. Liking such a thing from your Senpai, you should be ashamed of yourself."

I am ashamed of myself! I need to get a control over this body of mine! Older girls are justice after all!

But, I could do without the stares of my fellow peerage members. The only one that isn't staring is Kunou-chan who simply just keeps rubbing her head against my crotch! I'm going to have to move Kunou-chan soon if she doesn't stop!

"Alright, I've had enough of this! One of us is going and I am NOT going to lose to you Millicas!"

"Onee-sama! Please don't yell! I've already said yelling isn't going to solve this! Now, we either do something about it, or no one gets to go! The time to leave is soon, or we wont be able to go for awhile afterwards!"

I still don't know what this forest thing is really. A familiar, I presume it is like the same creatures that help you in certain RPG games, and other games where you have a creature follow you.

"Fine! Rock paper scissors!"

"Fine!"

Agreeing to such a thing, the girls put their hands in a fist and shook them up and down while chanting "Rock, paper, scissors!" like their lives depended on it. I don't fully understand what's going on, but it is a little funny to see them do things like this.

""Shoot!""

They did the deed, showing their hands to one another, their faces filled with the power of victory.

The thing that was shown was...

"Argh! Come on! I was meant to win that!"

"Hehe! Victory!"

The end result was Millicas-chan winning by showing scissors and Buchou showing paper. Well, that's the end of that, huh~ My King won and she lost~ That's the world we live in Buchou~

"Whatever, go and enjoy the Familiar Forest. My peerage, we'll just have to go next time. In the meantime, we have contracts to do. I was going to put them off for tonight, but it doesn't seem to matter anymore. So, please come along."

Ise-kun stood up wordlessly, following Buchou out of the room with Asia-san in tow. He didn't look happy then. I guess Anna-san didn't do him a world of good...or maybe she did and we haven't see the end results yet.

"See you later cutie~"

Akeno-san whispered in my ear, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up because of the electricity going through my body from the erotic tone of her voice. She then went out of the room, following after her King.

"...Senpai, everyone."

Koneko-chan stood up, and realized that my arm was around her (because of her) and for some reason, she glared at me before walking out of the room. S-So, why is it my fault that she wrapped my arm around her body!?

"Uu, it seems that we're going to be separated again Sakurai-kun." Kiba-chan sounded disappointed, but stood up nonetheless, and faced me. "Next time, we should bond even closer."

Did we do anything to bond this time?

I wondered that to myself as she walked out of the room, her hips swaying in a seductive manner. D-Damn it, why are all the girls I know seductive? It doesn't make sense to me...

Once confirming that they were gone, Millicas-chan faced me, and smiled.

"Alright! Now that Onee...erm, Buchou has been dealt with, we can journey to the Familiar Forest!"

"Alright...but what is that exactly? I think that you've mentioned it before but..."

Millicas-chan clapped her hands together, and went on to explain about familiars.

Basically, they are creatures that can help out a Devil with various tasks. From simple things like Devil tasks as handing out leaflets to using them as bodyguards in fights if they're strong enough.

I already thought about Asia-san when she mentioned things like that. But I also thought about other things like Kunou-chan's familiar. I don't know what it is, but if she had one that could protect her, I would be...wait, I will just get strong enough to protect her! And the peerage as well!

Once she had finished explaining, I was all pumped up! I want a familiar! I want a cool strong one that can deliver devastating attacks! I want a cute one as well! One that would be awesome! I could so get used to such a thing!

"...And that's what a familiar is. If you three got familiars, you're going to be on your ways to be excellent Devils. And since I've already prepared for teleportation, shall we all go now?"

"Actually, Millicas. I need to do something right now, for my show. You know how it is. You don't need me along, right? I would come, but this can't wait...and that's because it is something that can't be ignored anymore."

Elmen-chan raised her hand and said that.

Millicas-chan adopted a sideways smile.

"I don't mind. The only ones that need to go are myself, and the three newbie Devils. The rest of you don't need to come along if you have other things that you need to do."

"You're a star! Gotta go!"

Elmen-chan grabbed her coat and ran out of the door really fast.

Kurumi-chan wordlessly stood up, and headed for the exist as well.

"Sorry, but I have something's to take care of as well. I will be back tomorrow."

She only said that as she existed. Hmmmm, I wonder what's going on right now? Kurumi-chan almost looked...like she was on a mission or something. Maybe there's something going on...I will have to find out...

But again, Millicas-chan surprises me with the leniency that she shows her peerage members. She doesn't even mind that her peerage defy her, and she does care about them all. She's a nice girl after all.

"Is anyone else going?"

When Millicas-chan asked, everyone shook their heads.

With that, everyone besides myself and Kunou-chan went towards the magical circle that the red head made.

"Kunou-chan, we should-"

"C-Can Kunou ride on Senpai's shoulders?" She suddenly asked, crawling up my body anyway. "Kunou has thought about it, and she's small enough to ride up here without causing hurt to you. Is it fine Senpai?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice."

Mumbling that out, I had no choice but to stand up with her on my shoulders. She wrapped her legs like a bow around my neck, but not enough to hurt me. She rested her hands on the top of my head, and her tails curled around my upper body, maybe to support herself further.

I walked over to the circle, and jealousy was already on Millicas-chan's face as she turned away. Baaaaah, it is so hard keeping these Loli's happy. When ones happy, the others aren't. And it just goes on and on.

I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Here, take my hand silly girl."

When I said it gently, she turned back, and grasped my hand with a enchanting smile on her face. Just seeing that smile makes my heart warm. W-Why does she make me feel like that with a single glance?

"W-We should go Senpai."

She nuzzled against my hand...that's it, I'm taking Millicas-chan and living on an island somewhere. It is going to make me insane if I have to keep flirting with her and she keeps flirting with me.

"Yes..." I saw Bennia-san showing a displeased face, so I grabbed her hand as well, making that displeased face turn upwards in happiness. "...We should go before I run out of body parts to have people hold."

A lewd smile appeared on Katase-sans face, as she ran her eyes to my hip area.

"Well, there is one body part that I would like too-"

"Katase-chan!" Murayama-san snapped, gripping the pinkette's ear. "There's no need to do such things now! And we all know that you're referring to Ren-sama's penis!"

"So what!? I would love to grip that member! Not my fault! I am only human...Devil! I can't control what my hormones tell me to do! If they want Ren-sama's penis, then they want it!"

"Can you stop talking about my penis!? I am right here you know!?"

Both of them stuck out their tongues at me.

I growled as a light washed over us, and made us disappear.

* * *

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, I was in an unfamiliar forest. I had to only guess that this is the Forest of Familiars. If it wasn't, then she's really messed up.

"In this forest there are many familiar Devil users living here. Today, I will have Rensuke-senpai and the two newer Devils get their familiars here."

The Forest of Familiars, so I was right.

Haa. So that's how it is. There are giant trees growing around here, so not much sunlight shines through to the ground. Though a Devils eyes still work perfectly in the darkness so it doesn't matter.

What a dense forest. I can't even feel heat around here, so it wouldn't be weird if anything popped up. If anything did, then I'm getting the hell out of here. A secret fear of mine is ghosts, and if one pops out, I'm fucking bolting for the nearest exit.

"Get daze!"

"Huh!"

"Ooh Maou!"

"Kyaa!"

The kendo girls and I were surprised by the sudden loud voice and it made us jump. Murayama-san even hid behind my back while Katase-san sent a sharp gaze towards the new arrival. And it didn't help that Kunou-chan was gripping my hair tightly...you'd think for someone that's done this before, she wouldn't become frightened by the new arrival.

The one who appeared in front of us is a young man wearing rough clothing's.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

Familiar Master...why does it sound so familiar to me...? Hmmm, maybe I'm over thinking it. But I can't get it out of my head...it doesn't sound like it should be...damn it all...what am I thinking of right now...

"That's Pokemon you asshole! Don't you rip off one of the best series in the universe! I'm going to kill you!"

Katase-san seemed to be pissed about something.

So when she went for him, I wasn't surprised by it in the least.

But Murayama-san had the brains to grab her friend, holding her back before anything else could happen! Good girl Murayama-san! Hold back that crazy pinkette! She's my friend and all, but she doesn't have to lose her shit because...wait, did he say...

She's got a point. I only realized it when she said it, but it does sound like something Satoshi would say from Pokemon. S-So, this guy is someone who's trying to rip off Pokemon is he!? What a joke! This guy is mental!

"Katase-chan! Calm down!"

"Don't you tell me what to do! That series is a national treasure! I'm not having him rip it off like that! Die bastard!"

She sent the 'death' glare at him. But Satooji here didn't show anything of a pained or annoyed face at all. Thinking about it though, he does remind of how Satoshi dresses in the anime.

Ehehe, Katase-san. Even if I feel the same way, you can't attack the Familiar Master, even if it does sound like he deserves it. What a jerk he is...ugh, I can't think about it anymore.

Katase-san eventually calmed down, and mumbled things under her breath.

"Rensuke-senpai, Kunou wants you to not get a fox as a familiar." Kunou-chan advised me, gripping my hair a little tighter than usual. "If you get a fox as a familiar, Kunou will never forgive you. Only Kunou wants to be the fox around here."

"You sound super serious."

I mumbled, glancing up at her.

The face I was met with wasn't a pleasant one.

"Kunou is super serious. Kunou is your fox, you can't have another. It is wrong for you to even think about gaining another foxes love. If you get another fox, Kunou would cry. You wouldn't want Kunou to cry, would you?"

Am I being blackmailed right now? If I get a fox, she'll cry...that makes me want to cry...

"N-No, of course I wouldn't want Kunou-chan to cry. Please don't cry."

My hand was going to go up and pet her head, but Millicas-chan yanked it down and kept it tightly within her grasp. E-Ehehe, she's showing an unhappy face again...I have a feeling that in bed tonight, she's not going to be happy.

"Kunou wont cry. But Kunou is sleeping in your bed tonight."

What is it with Loli's trying to get into my bed!? Why don't big breasted girls want in my bed as well!? Life's unfair!

"W-Whatever you say."

As soon as those words left my lips, Millicas-chan's hand tightened so tight that I thought for a second that the blood circulation was going to be cut off. D-Damn, please let go before it actually happens.

"Satooji-san, these are the people that I told you about before."

Millicas-chan introduced us to the Familiar Master guy. Said guy turned towards us all, eyeing up each and everyone of us. His eyes stare deep within my soul...scary. It doesn't look good...

"Heee, so a cute faced boy and two athletic beauties. Okay! Leave this to me! I'll get them a familiar that will daze them!" He was upbeat about it, but then his gaze turned to the top of my head. "Oooh. Kunou-chan, it's always a pleasure. How's your Okaa-sama? I trust she's well?"

Her Okaa-san huh. I've never met the person before, but I have heard that her Okaa-sama is someone important...but that's all I've heard. I don't even know if she's a fox like Kunou-chan.

"Hey hey Saionji-chan! Yup! Kaa-chan is good!"

...I'm pretty sure that she just got his name wrong.

But the guy didn't say anything and gave the girl a thumbs up.

"That's good! Send her my regards!"

"Yup yup! Kunou will explain to Kaa-chan later on!"

Fueee, I guess that they know one another, or on a friendly term with one another. I wonder what their history is...meh, as long as he doesn't get any ideas on touching Kunou-chan, I will be happy.

"Rensuke-senpai, kendo girls. Please listen to him. He's an expert when it comes to familiars. If you listen to him, you'd be able to get the best familiar out there. I am confident in all of you."

We all nodded in understanding. If that's what she says, I can't argue with my King. She's unusually intelligent for someone her age. Sometimes I question if she's even the age she says...then I see her childish side and let those thoughts leave my mind.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Eevee? Or one with poison that will kill its Master?"

"Alright, he's doing it again! He even mentioned my favourite Pokemon! Eevee is a national cutie, you aren't!"

Katase-san spat out, glaring daggers at Satooji.

"Alright, calm down Katase-chan. He'll get it sooner or later."

Murayama-san soothed to the girl with pink hair, petting the back of her head.

I turned my head towards the brute who has the audacity to rip off Pokemon.

"Don't say something scary like poison type that will kill its Master all of a sudden. And don't mention Eevee please. So, what type do you recommend? One that doesn't want to kill its Master would be a good choice."

Satooji smiles at my question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The pages flip around wildly, each creature he showed looked more fearsome as the last one he would show.

The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary Dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a Devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

Strong as a Maou huh...that sounds appealing...but I couldn't take something like that...darn, maybe when I get stronger, I will do something like that...when I'm stronger...maybe when I reach the power of a Maou.

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon! Don't you agree with me Murayama-chan!?"

W-Wow, I've never seen Katase-san so pissed off right now. She really doesn't like this guy, huh.

"I've got to admit, this bastard is starting to piss me off. Sending us against such a thing when we're starting out as Devils. Can I hit this guy? Can I seriously hit this Ren-sama?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. These girls are...wow, these girls are a little weird, aren't they?

"This sounds good Senpai." Millicas-chan looked at me, smiling. "Since you have a Longinus, it would be good if you captured Tiamat-san. Yes, I urge you to-"

"Finish that sentence, and you're not sleeping in my bed tonight."

I said it with a strictness that I don't use often.

"Baaah, you're so cruel Senpai."

She turned away and lowered her eyes. Hmph, she shouldn't try to make me take on Maou level opponents! I'm not that good, you know? It would kill me if I faced such a foe in a fight.

{But Boss man, I think that-} I glared at the blue haired Loli, making her submit to my will. She turned away. {You're so cruel. I was only trying to help. In the future, I wont bother helping}

"That's not the help that you should be giving, you know!?"

She pouted and turned away from me. Iyaaaaa! I can't even make anyone happy! I'm cruel! I'm mean! But they need to learn that I am not...iyaaaaaaa! I can't even think straight right now!

"You know, I want a cute familiar that shines beautifully in a lake~"

Murayama-san cooed to herself.

"Ooh, a cute one would be good as well. No matter how you cut it, I think cute familiars at the best."

Katase-san agreed, elegantly smiling.

"Can I get one that isn't a Loli please?"

I asked with a sheepish smile.

But that's when I saw the resident Loli's all glaring at me.

[WHATS WRONG WITH LOLI'S!?]

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STOP SCREAMING AT ME LOLI GIRLS! NOTHING! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH LOLI'S!"

[THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THE LOLI'S EVER AGAIN!]

I cried and simply nodded about it.

"Alright, since the cuties want a cute familiar, I've got the first one that might be what you're looking for~ Come with me~"

So the Familiar Master went into the forest and everyone here followed after him.

Some minutes later, we arrived at a lake, that sparkled because of the sun. It was a deep blue colour, almost a sapphire colour. I couldn't take my eyes off the beauty of the lake as we hid in the shadows for some reason.

"Listen up, Seirei gather around this lake." Satooji says it with a small voice. "Yes, the water Seirei, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

According to Satooji, the water Seirei Undine is a maiden with a pure heart and beautiful body. On top of that they heal your broken heart! I need my broken heart mended right now! I wonder if they have rocking bodies? That would be good for Rensuke~

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this."

Katase-san said it to me, eyeing up Familiar Master.

"To be honest, so do I."

I mumbled back to her, waiting for whatever is going to happen.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

Satooji pointed towards the lake. Oh finally! It's about time! Hopefully these maidens can heal me and my heart! Yes, please heal me with your superior beauty!

I then looked towards the direction Satooji pointed, with joy. Now, take me to the dream world! Show me utopia!

And the one that appeared was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its… gigantic body.

The insane biceps, the calves which were thicker than my waist, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face. Is this a fucking joke? Really? I thought these things were beautiful, not whatever this is!

"That is Undine."

Satooji's violent words reached my ears. It is like a fantasy in the other way! This is just so wrong! How can anyone want this!? I think even women would be put off by these things!

"No no no! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valour. This isn't a girl, and anyone that thinks this is a girl needs to be shot."

Katase-san nodded in agreement with me.

Murayama-san however was looking at it with hazy eyes...alright, what's that about?

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking Seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water Seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad."

Undine which specialise in punching!? A description I didn't want to hear! I didn't want to hear such dangerous words! I always imagined cute Seirei! Girls with glamorous bodies that made guys want them! Akeno-san! Rescue me from this nightmare! Kurumi-chan! Why aren't you here with your sexy body!?

"It is bad! It isn't a healing type at all! It is like the killing-type! I don't need a healing-type Seirei which has enormous punch power! I have Elmen-chan for punching power! I don't need anything else!"

My tears flowed down my face, and I kept mumbling about how life is unfair. Cruel...this isn't a life I wanted! I wanted to marry a cute girl in the future! Not be surrounded by bodybuilding freaks like that thing over there!

"But-"

"No!"

I yelled before he could even form a sentence! I want a cute familiar! I don't care if it's not a girl! As long as the creature is cute, I wouldn't care if it was a boy or a girl! I just want to have a good familiar!

"Ooh, but can't you see the kindness in her eyes?" There's something wrong with Murayama-san if she thinks that's got kindness in its eyes. "She might be a bodybuilder, but I see the potential in her. She's also very handsome. I get the image of Katase-chan when I see her."

"You better take that back Murayama-chan or you're in for a world of pain."

Murayama-san didn't respond, and kept her eyes directly on the 'girl' over there.

"Another one has shown up."

Satooji glanced at the lake...

You're kidding! It's exactly the same! Why aren't they any different!? This is just...iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I wanna go home now! I don't care about familiars anymore! This is just an unfair life that I have to live!

"Oh, look."

Satooji points at the lake. When I look, the two big build Undine (Female?) are glaring at each other. You can sense the hostility between them, and the space between them bended with their 'Touki' from what I remember reading about.

Then…..

HIT! HIT! HIT!

The thick fist nailed into their opponent's stomach, or the uppercut cracked the opponent's chin. One of them low-kicked the opponent's calves making an explosive sound, and the straight punched nailed deeply into the opponent's face.

Both of them started bleeding from every part of their body. They started showing an intense battle of hitting each other. The sacred lake now turned into a battle stadium.

...No, that's not what's important. Eh? What are these girls doing?

"It's the fight for the territory. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience."

Satooji started shaking his head and seemed very interested in it.

"Fight for the territory… Shouldn't they fight in a more 'fantasy' way? Isn't there any magic used by Seirei and stuff?"

"After all, violence is the answer."

Violence is the answer...

I want to die. This isn't the answer...these things shouldn't of been made female...these are males, no matter how you cut it. And they aren't even Bishounen's. I could've lived with it if they were, but they aren't! Can't they be Traps instead!? Traps aren't bad! As long as I know they're Traps, can't they be enjoyed? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Hahaha! Look, boy! The victor will be your familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching!"

Satooji says it with enjoyment while patting on my shoulder.

"Hahaha… As if! Shut up with the adventure craaaaaap! I don't want adventure like this! Millicas-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I need you right now! This is seriously my limit with the male gender!"

"But they aren't-"

"It's a man! That isn't a woman! A woman is like Akeno-san! That thing there is what I imagine people like wrestlers being! What kind of justice is this world!? Millicas-chan! Save me from this nightmare!"

"Ooh Senpai, I'm sorry about it all. Soon, we can go. I suppose you aren't handle much more, right?" I nodded and whined. Millicas-chan patted my face. "You poor Senpai. Don't worry, I will erase the memories of these creatures from your mind with my body."

W-With her body huh...w-whoa, I could imagine getting it on with that cute body...even if she isn't developed, I know that this is a girl! That thing back there fighting is a boy! Millicas-chan is the cutest girl in the world!

"Y-Yes! Please comfort me with your body!"

If I get Loli comfort, I don't mind! It would be the best!

"T-Then later, I will give you as much comfort that you want Senpai. Just tell me if you want me to...do anything special for you, and I will do it. A-And, those outfits...I-I am willing to wear anything..."

I leaned down and pecked her cheek and one-arm hugged her. She hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well...that's when I felt a pull on my hair.

I glanced upwards, seeing the annoyed face of Kunou-chan. She didn't say anything to me, but she did keep her pout forever on me.

"Ooh! Millicas-chan! I want that one! Can I have that one please!?"

""What!?""

Not only I, but Katase-san was shocked when Murayama-san said something like that. She's insane, isn't she? Really does she want something like that? It isn't...right. It isn't...no, she can't want that, can she?

"I said that I want it, didn't I? I can have it, can't I? It would be pretty cute, you know?"

"I'm going to kill myself."

Mumbled Katase-san as she hugged me.

I could only weakly smile at her.

I didn't think that Murayama-san would want something like this. I thought that we would just...ooh Maou, I want to die right now myself. This day hasn't been the best...it has been the worst day of my life.

"Yes, if you wish to have this familiar, then I am happy about it. But they are fighting...Bennia, could you stay and wait with Senpai while we others look for the new familiar for the other two and then help her form a contract with it?"

{I don't have a problem with that. Lets wait, Senpai.}

"Right! See you all soon!"

She's really going to have that thing as a familiar huh...yup. She's really mad for having such a thing. Maou knows what's going to happen after this.

So, the rest of us left the area they were, and continued looking for familiars. I'd personally want to go home now. This isn't...please let me go home now. It isn't funny anymore...

"Ooh, in the sky." He suddenly looked up, and smiled dirtily. "A Dragon has descended from the sky."

I glanced up, seeing a Dragon sailing through the sky on its tiny wings. It looked pretty cute. I could totally see myself having a Dragon as a familiar. I would've said Tiamat-san from before...but I think that Tiamat-san wouldn't want me as a Master.

"That's pretty cute. I could see myself having such a familiar."

Like myself, Katase-san also thought something similar to what I thought.

"That's still a baby Dragon." Satooji explained. "If you raise them from youth, they are easer to tame. It wont be as strong as a Dragon King Class, but it would be in the Top Tier of the normal class."

That's pretty cool. So it would be quite the fighter huh. Not a Dragon King or anything, but something strong. Maybe I should acquire such a familiar all for myself...it would be cute to have such a familiar...

"Kyaaaa!"

Suddenly, the cute Millicas-chan released a cute cry! She went "Kyaaa!" which was so adorable! I could cry of happiness right now! It really was the best ever! Cuteness justice!

But when I turned to her...

I saw that she was covered in a green slime! And that wasn't the only thing, the slime seemed to be melting her clothes as well! And it had to start with the breast area huh! Bad slime!

"W-What in the hell!?"

Katase-san also cried and fell to the floor. The slime had also got to her as well! It's melting her clothes...kuku, Ren can see your oppai peaking through Katase-san...n-no! I wont look or anything like that!

The slime wrapped around their bodies, and squeezed their oppai! And their butts as well! N-No way! These girls are getting molested! And with the melting of the clothes, I can so picture how Ise-kun would want these things.

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Please protect Kunou! She doesn't want to get molested by the slime!"

Right! Kunou-chan is on my head!

Thinking quickly, I grabbed the girl and opened up my jacket. Since she's small, I shoved her inside, and zipped the jacket back up. Kunou-chan hugged me while I covered her head with my arms, glaring at the slimes that dared to near her.

"Kyaaaa~ T-This so slimy~"

For someone that's getting attacked by a slime, she really seems to be enjoying it, that perverted King of mine. It is even devouring her clothes so much that she is practically naked...kuku, Millicas-chan. Getting undressed in such a place, what's wrong with you?

"G-Get the hell of me perverted slime! Fuck off already!"

As for Katase-san, she was thrashing around violently! She was shaking and even punching herself to get the slime off her! Owww, I bet that would hurt. It was heavy blows she's landing on herself.

Slip...

I felt something crawl up my leg...

It went all the way to my boxers...

I couldn't move an inch as it slipped inside of my boxers...and pleasure suddenly took over me...

Ooh Maou...moving...in...out...shake it all about...

I...this feeling is...

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target women's secretion so they aren't harmful….."

Even if he says that, why does it feel like something is...

Right now inside of...

I thought these slimes went for women...I am not a woman so why is something...n-no...get out...not there...d-don't touch me...I'm not your whore slime...s-stop, for the love of...

"Aaah~"

I instantly covered my mouth as a moan escaped my lips.

Shit! Something is rubbing my 'main man' so to speak! S-Stop it! I can't show anyone that something is inside of my boxers! I can't show them my member! It would be so wrong! Get it out! Whatever it is, get it the fuck out right now!

"Is something wrong Senpai."

"Fine!"

My sheepish voice called out to Kunou-chan as I secretly wriggled my lower body, shaking my legs hoping that it would fall out. I even bit my lip to try and keep my voice as low as possible.

But whatever it is, better get out right now! I am not joking! Pretty soon, it might end up having my 'essence' because even if I hate to admit this, it feels so damn good...I've never felt such pleasure before...shit...please...I can't here...

"Kyaaaa! That's not for you dirty slime!"

Unlike me, who could control the moans to an extent, Millicas-chan couldn't control it and fell to the ground. By now, her body was mostly visible for me to see. Even if I see it pretty much all of the time, I can see it right now outside! Something about being outside and nearly nude fills me with lust!

"Ooh Maou! Get off please! That's for Ren-sama! Not you pervert!"

Katase-san dropped to the ground and placed a hand over her entrance. Even with her practically naked, she didn't cover her breasts from me! Despite what Ise-kun says, this girl has good oppai!

"Aaah~!"

Again, I moaned as quietly as I could. But because the whatever it is inside my underwear is essentially 'milking' me right now, my involuntary moans escaped my lips again and again.

It was so bad that I had to drop down to the ground and hold my crotch. I can't 'release' inside my pants. I can't do that! Everyone will think I'm sick from getting 'milked' by a freaky ass thing!

"S-Senpai, what's wrong?"

Don't ask me while looking so adorable! It will help this thing along! I don't want to help this thing along! I want it to die painfully! Get the fuck out of me you shit bastard! Just fuck off! This is rape! No matter how you look at it! I am getting raped by a slime!

"N-Nothing Kunou-chan! I-I just ahh! I...never mind! D-Don't concern YOURSELF with me! I-I am FINE! Y-You know, right KUNOU-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I-I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS ANYMORE! IT'S TOO GOOD FOR ME! NO! PLEASE STOP THIS! I'M BEGGING YOU TO STOP!

STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF MAOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I HATE THIS DAY! I HATE IT! I WANT IT TO END RIGHT NOW! IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE FOR THIS THING TO ATTACK ME LIKE THIS!

"I've had enough of this slime!"

Millicas-chan got pissed and used her Power of Destruction to blast the slime away! She even blasted the slime off Katase-san who cried out happily and rejoiced! They're safe but what about me!? I'm still on this slimes...nooooooooooo! That's not a place you should touch!

"You know what, lets leave after Murayama-chan comes! I've had enough of this-"

"Munyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Before Katase-san could finish...

I finished...

And fell to the ground...

I panted holding a hand to my head...

I think that thing slithered out of my boxers...

Go away...never come back.

"S-Senpai, are you alright? Your face is all hot and sweaty. You're panting, but you saved Kunou from the slimes. You're Kunou's hero."

Kunou-chan kissed me on the cheek, and snuggled into my chest.

I can't even enjoy that right now...I was essentially raped by a slime...no one will ever know...I can't say anything...

"L-Like Katase-senpai said. After getting Murayama-senpai's familiar, we should go. This day has been exhausting..." Millicas-chan turned to me, and leaned down, giving me a kiss on the lips. "We can go to bed if you like after this? Or maybe we could bathe together? Sorry that you couldn't find a familiar...next time, we'll find you a familiar."

"I want to go home now."

I cried and cried and cried...

This day...my life...raped by whatever it was...

"We're back!"

Murayama-san came back in the nick of time, holding the hand of...a bodybuilder Seirei...she really did make her familiar that thing huh...at least someone got something out of this...and Bennia-san is with her, having that perpetual smile on her face.

"Ooh Maou, you got one?"

Katase-san glared at it, and turned her head downwards.

"Yes! I got one! She's such a beautiful soul! You know Katase-chan, because we're so good friends, I decided to name her after you! So please meet Katase the Second!"

"YOU NAMED THAT THING AFTER ME!? THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT! THAT THING IS DISGUSTING! I HATE IT!"

Katase-chan moved away from it, as if rejecting its very presence here. I have to admit that I wouldn't want to be near it either. It isn't right...that thing is completely...why name it after Katase-san? Is she trying to insult the poor girl?

"Katase-chan, I am surprised that you would yell at her. I thought that you were nicer than that."

"THAT'S NOT A 'HER'! THAT'S A 'HIM'! THAT ISN'T A NORMAL THING! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY PERVY SLIMES, SEEN THINGS THAT SHOULDN'T BE SEEN AND NOW I'VE GOT AN UGLY THING NAMED AFTER ME! WHY IS LIFE UNFAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!?"

I have to agree with you! This isn't fair! Life is so cruel! Why does life have to be like this!? Why can't I have a normal day!? Just a normal day would do! Any day other than today would dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

 **[Later!]**

"Ooh...Kunou loves this bath..."

"Senpai...your chest is nice to wash."

Somehow, my day went from shit to great!

I was able to somehow get into a bath, and for some reason unknown to me, Kunou-chan and Millicas-chan joined me, wearing towels! But when getting into the water, the towels became see through, so I could see everything! Good thing that I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before they saw anything else.

The events of today played in my mind over and over again.

I was woken up, made out with a Loli, had my picture taken and people now proclaim I'm the "Lolicon Harem" Master. Then I see a girl that can take down a Devil and whatever Kiryuu-san is. Then I witnessed Loli vs older version red head. Then I get the life freaked out of me by those bodybuilders, and then raped by something that I can't even begin to imagine...

And the thing is, I didn't even get a familiar. We went through all of that for nothing. Murayama-san got her familiar, and decided, against the protest of Katase-san, to name it after her best friend. Suffice to say, Katase-san isn't going to be speaking to Murayama-san for a few days.

I am just so exhausted...

I wish this day was over...

Although seeing two naked girls covered by towels will make this day better...

Kunou-chan was floating around in the bath while washing her tails. Millicas-chan was using a sponge to wash my chest to 'make up' for what happened today. I said that she didn't have to but she did and I'm lucky to see her like this!

"Ooooh, Senpai~ Can Kunou sleep in your bed tonight? Kunou wants to sleep next to Senpai and feel his warmth."

I blushed, and scratched my cheek.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." I saw the scornful look that Millicas-chan was giving me. "...D-Don't worry, we'll be sharing a bed as well. It isn't like you're going to be uncomfortable sharing a bed with one of your peerage members, right?"

"Of course not." She replied, kissing me on my mouth. "But don't forget Senpai, you kissed me first. Doesn't that mean that I'm your 'alpha' as well? I wouldn't mind you having a harem, as long as it was myself who managed it..."

She wants to manage my so-called harem huh.

What a weird girl she is.

She mustn't realize it, but I don't have one. No one ever really looks beyond looks anyway...it isn't like anyone really knows me...but Millicas-chan of course. She looks and see me for who I am.

"You're a silly girl." I soothed, bringing our faces closer. "I don't have a harem. It isn't like anyone is really interested in me like that anyway. Kunou-chan must just see me like an Onii-sama or something."

"N-No! That's wrong Senpai!" Kunou-chan outright rejected my notion. "Kunou doesn't see Senpai as 'Onii-sama'! Kunou sees Senpai as a partner as well! Even if Millicas-chan gets you first, that doesn't mean Kunou doesn't want you as well! It's because you have something that makes Kunou like you! Your scent is good! Your lap is the best! Kunou wants to also partake in Senpai's body!"

Kunou-chan jumped me and hugged me around my neck, placing kiss after kiss on my face. I stroked the back of her head, and ran my fingers through her hair softly. It was nice, hearing that someone wants me. I don't usually hear such things.

Millicas-chan, with jealousy kept massaging my chest with the sponge.

"You know, I don't know what familiars the other peerage members have."

Bringing that up the blue, Millicas-chan draped an arm across her chest, pushing up the towel.

"That's true. I'll give you the rundown tomorrow. For tonight, we can just have a fun night together."

A fun night together...

Saying things like that makes me play like 1000 scenarios play in my head, and if you add in Kunou-chan, that number goes up to a place that even I don't know what it would be. So many things...so little time...

"Millicas-chan, your hands are the best."

I petted her head, as Kunou-chan rested her head on my shoulder. She must be tired after today's events. Better get her to bed soon.

I will admit that I look out for Kunou-chan more than the others, since it looks like she needs it. Elmen-chan and Kurumi-chan are pretty much badasses and Millicas-chan does depend on me a little, but I don't mind. Bennia-san I don't really know yet, but hopefully will soon. As for Kunou-chan, she just doesn't see like the type that should be fighting and such. That's why I've resolved myself to look out for her a lot.

"Thank you Senpai. I'm glad that you are feeling better. Today was bad huh. The slimes, bodybuilding Seirei's and everything else including Elmen's little stunt on Twitter. But I am sorry that you couldn't get a familiar. I was hoping that you could get a strong one, but all we saw were...naughty ones."

"Yeah...naughty ones." I shuddered. "Le-Lets not talk about the slimes or anything like that. It brings me back to...dark memories...ugh, never mind. Let us just have a good bath..."

I trailed off, noticing something within the water.

I don't remember the water glowing before...

I don't remember that thing on my leg being there before...

I don't remember it growing up...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"SLIME!"

I paled and covered my manhood! I even let out a scream! I couldn't contain it! I'm fearful of my life right now!

I'm not getting raped again! There's no way that thing is taking things from me! It looks as it felt on me before! That thing is going to try and rape me! I wont allow myself to be a victim anymore! It can screw off!

"A-A slime!"

Kunou-chan hid behind me.

Millicas-chan regarded it, as she summoned a ball of Power of Destruction in her palms, ready to take out the monster slime thing! Yeah! Take it out!

But I noticed something.

The slime changing shape.

It was a large mass of a transparent blue gelatinous slime.

She changed into that of a girl...it is a freaking Loli girl...why does this always happen to me?

It was the same skin colour as it was when it was just a blob but now she has more defined features. She has a mass of green "hair" with three yellow "antenna" on the tips. And when it changed shape, the water in the bath decreased.

Admittedly, it is a little cute. But this is the same thing that...molested me before. I can tell...I don't know why I can tell, but I can tell that this thing is the one that made me feel pleasure...

"W-What is it looking at?"

When I noticed it looking at me, I said that with hesitation.

But no one answered as the slime girl thing kept her eyes on me.

The slime girl leaned forward, moving towards us all.

Everyone was curious as to what it was going to do.

An innocent face filled its features as its hands grabbed a sponge from the side.

The 'girl' moved its hands forward, and placed the sponge on my chest. With an innocent look in its eyes, it began doing what Millicas-chan was doing before, mimicking her actions perfectly while making little sounds that are basically gibberish...

"E-Eh...what are you doing?"

I didn't get an answer as it kept rubbing my chest...

Millicas-chan put her hand towards it, as if to stop it.

But the hand went through the being, so she retracted it.

"Hmmm, it does feel like the slime from before, but it is different somehow. From the looks of it, it obvious can form a human...at least somewhat human form. But this slime seems...different somehow...I don't know what it is...I think that it has...some form of intelligence..."

Of course it does! It knows how to rape people! That's what this slime is! It is a rapist! Through and through! There's no other way to describe this slime! It is a pervert that gets off on devouring the males essence!

"You know...Kunou thinks she's seen this type of slime before."

I looked at Kunou-chan and cocked my head as I tried not to scream.

"Wh-What is it then?"

"Erm, Kunou thinks that the slime is a slime that...erm, feeds on...erm...this slime is...erm, Kunou can't think straight with her rubbing your chest! Make it stop Senpai! Kunou doesn't like it!"

"I don't like it either!" I turned to the creature and swung my arms at it! "Get off me you weirdo! Please don't do anything like this anymore! Don't hurt me please! Just get out of here!"

When I yelled at it, it almost looked afraid as it backed away.

That look on its face, actually pained me for some reason. I don't know why, but it did and now...this thing is...

"With it away, Kunou can think. Okay, this creature is a slime, but a different type from the ones we met before. These slimes are ones of intelligence, and find the first...male or female depending on gender...this one is female...and it drinks bodily fluids and other fluids as well, in order for it to...erm...Kunou can't remember. Something about water makes it stronger, and bodily fluids being its main source, although it can have normal fluids as well, such as water but Kunou thinks it changes depending on the water it absorbs."

"I would suggest just taking it out but it seems to have sentience, and I don't know how I feel about killing something like that when it hasn't done anything wrong..."

Hasn't done anything wrong my butt! It violated me sexually! The first time I release without doing it myself is from some monster slime that wants to get its rocks off on my dna!? I don't think so!

"Say Kunou-chan, when you said bodily fluids, did you mean...erm, things like...erm, things that are used in procreation?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

But a few seconds later she blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yes, I think th-that is the best source for...erm, growth."

S-So, it took my...stuff to make itself grow! No matter how you look at it, it is called rape! It did it without my consent! That's the thing I am annoyed about the most! If it can use any bodily fluid, then it should've used sweat or something! Not...stuff of mine that I didn't want to...experience right there and then.

I moved closer to the slime, and pointed at the slime with a cross face.

"Right, you can leave now. You've given me a scare, and it is time to hightail it out of here! The Familiar Forest is waiting for you! Go back home! You aren't wanted here! Now leave me alone!"

It backed away, and its face turned downwards for some reason...don't tell me that it is sad that I yelled at it...? This is just too freaky...this is...I don't know what to do about this...

"Don't hurt me please."

...When it said that, I was taken back by it.

She said it in a soft voice, and it mimicked what I said before. I said "Don't hurt me please." like it did then. Was it trying to communicate with me or something? Even if it says that, I'm not just going to become weak to it and let it stay all of a sudden...even it is showing me a cute face...

"D-Don't say such things like that..."

"Senpai, I think it is attached to you." Millicas-chan added. "Maybe you should just let it stay...I know that it is a little...weird, but it doesn't seem like she's going to be malicious...I don't sense anything like that from it..."

You might not, but I do...

The slime girl moved closer to me, until it wrapped its arms around me, again mimicking the actions of Millicas-chan and Kunou-chan from before. While resting its head on my chest, it stared me in the eyes with a cute innocent expression.

"Attached to Master."

I threw my head back from the cuteness of it all.

But I wasn't going to...ooh who am I kidding? I'm not going to turn it away when it acts like that.

"Alright, you can stay...but what happened in the forest doesn't happen again, you hear me? It never happens again. If it does, you will have to leave. Am I making myself clear right now?"

"Never again. Clear."

I raised my hand, and petted its head...damn this thing...damn you...

After that, the other two simply accepted this thing into our lives without much worry.

Eventually, I did find a familiar, and that familiar would turn out to be the creature that I would eventually call "Suu"...damn, is my life always going to be so complicated?

* * *

 **End chapter! So Suu is his familiar! And what a way to start off their relationship huh! And Anna has made an appearance! For now she'll be a character that comes in and out, but soon will become more important.**

 **Also, some people have PM me and asked about why updates have been a little...slower than usual. And since some people have asked about it, and some maybe are wondering, I will answer it here. Well the answer is I've suffered a loss in my life, someone that meant quite a lot to me and it is hard to write right now, but I will still write as in a strange way, it soothes me. Updates will just be a little slower for awhile but in no way am I stopping. So, that's the reason if anyone was interested or wondering or even just a little curious.**

 **So with that, I don't think there's anything left to add...ooh, it's the beginning of the Raiser arc next chapter! I have some ideas for that, that has to do with Millicas and her peerage. So, that's all and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Castor115; Thank you, and yes, she is. And thank you! Glad you liked the chapter! And yeah, Suu that little loveable rapist has joined the cast. Yeah, Anna was introduced...kind of like a tyrant or something, right? Issei, and Aika will be receiving more 'punishment' in the future, haha. And yeah, that would be funny, hehehe~**

 **Hellspam; Yup, Anna has arrived! And yeah, someone will walk in alright! And yes, Suu is here alright~ More antics from her to come in the future~ And yeah, I heard about that. Poor woman. I really liked her as a voice actress as well.**

 **War historian; Thank you~ I'm glad that they are getting better~**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, I am glad that you like the story so much that it makes you feel like that. But for Kunou in a ball, she wont be fully on his lap, just the main body, so her legs and some of her body wouldn't be completely on his lap. But yeah, Kunou time! More to come in the future. For the slime...well, Suu is going to be a little...comic releif I guess~ And thank you, writing is an outlet for me. Kill everyone that isn't Ren and Kunou huh...that would be bad for the others~ And as always, thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Yup yup~ Suu raped him lol~ Well, I guess it wasn't funny for Ren...but for everyone else, I'm sure that it was. And thank you, it means a lot.**

 **The OC King; That she is, that pervy slime~ And yeah, he's drowning in babes alright, mostly Loli's for now, huh. But that will change soon enough! And thank you for the support.**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you, and I am glad~ And thank you, yeah writing does help me, lets me get my mind onto something else, other than negative stuff. And yup~ I know~ I will decide soon~**

 **Dragon rider; Yeah, that's the reason, and thanks. Well, Murayama has her reasons, doesn't she? Suu, was the most popular pick, that's why.**

 **Guest 1; Yup, Suu is his familiar~**

 **Ragna; Erm, yeah sure~ I could do something like that~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, imagine her strength~ She's going to decimate everyone with her strength~ And thank you, I hope that I don't have to go through anything like this anytime soon. And yeah, that would be a nice pairing. I could see my Oc being with Fem!Haku. And yeah, imagine that part of the story.**

 **EndGamePro; Hehe, I'm glad that I could surprise you~ And thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; That's exactly it my friend. Just wait until Vali comes, Ren wont know what's hit him, huh.**

 **Guest 3; Maybe I could add her to a story in the future I do.**

 **Cf96; Thanks, and yeah, she is~**

 **Guest 4; Doing a story like that, maybe in the future. I'd have to read all of the Light Novels first, to see what the rest of the story is like before considering doing a story. And yeah, if I do a story like that, then I would do something like that~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The nightmare**

[Yes this is Elmen~ Elmen's Corner~ You know who she is, and you know where she is~ She's the girl that everyone loves~ She's the girl that everyone wants~ She's the girl that you all want to see~ Who's that vision~? It's Elmen~ And this is her Corner~ Elmen's Corner~]

Loud boisterous voices rang out throughout this studio that I'm in right now from the song thats being played. It was so loud that even I had to cover my ears from the loudness. The song was being played over the sound system, announcing the arrival of Elmen-chan.

Down a long walkway sits a set. A set like a talk show set. There's a couple of very fancy chairs there, and there's also the show's title 'Elmen's Corner' written in flashing lights at the back. On that stage, numerous people are dancing around, wearing Elmen-chan masks...and even have wigs like hers...that's kind of scary, if I am honest. I don't know what to do with this information. I think they are called 'The Elmen Dancers' or something like that. But for some reason, they are all muscular men...why are they like that Elmen-chan?

"Yes! Elmen-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"We love yoooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

"You're the best Elmen-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I wanna be like you Elmen-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Marry me Elmen-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

To the left and right of myself, seats are spread out, filling the entire studio with people come to watch the show and all clapping for the show to start. There's a number of people from school, and even adults...I didn't even know that Elmen-chan had such a following in this town...who knew that she was really a huge star?

I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around this. She's really popular, and she's not even appeared on the stage yet! She's not even there, yet people are calling for her! I know what it's like Elmen-chan! But unlike the uncomfortable me, you're reveling in this, aren't you, you mental Loli?

"W-Wow, Senpai. Who knew that we'd end up on Elmen's show?"

Millicas-chan, next to me, looked around nervously, with her hand locked with my own, her fingers even interlocked with my own.

Yeah, this situation isn't the situation that I thought that I would be in.

To explain it, Elmen-chan came up to us after I had been training with Millicas-chan to raise my strength and overall power, saying "Basically guys, I need you to appear on my show tomorrow. There's some topics that I need to discuss with you, and everyone wants to know your relationship. So appearing on my show wouldn't be so bad, would it? It would clear everything up, so you're coming on my show tomorrow." and that's how we ended up here...

Yeah, we could've and maybe should've put up a better fight. But when she's in this type of mode, we just go along with her. She was pretty adamant about us coming onto her show, to 'explain' our relationship.

I don't know how we're going to explain our relationship. I don't even know what our relationship is actually. And now we have to explain what we are to the others that are watching this show...I wonder where this thing is even broadcasted?

"Yeah...I didn't know that we'd end up here, huh."

I said while scratching my cheek.

I don't know how I am going to answer the questions about us. Sure, we kiss, and everything like that. We share a bed every single day, and basically she just lives with me now. Even though it shouldn't be like that, it is and now we're living together, keeping us together like this is...

"Yes, and to talk about what kind of relationship we have...do we even have a relationship Senpai?"

Asking me something like that with such an innocent face, I wanted to retreat immediately.

I've never felt comfortable talking about things like that. It means that I have to let myself be open to things that I've never been open to others before. There is like a barrier around me, and I don't let people get past it...I just don't want to be hurt again...it is better to stay with the barrier around me...ironic that my Sacred Gear is a barrier type...suits me if I think about it...

"I-I don't know. I-I guess we've got a nice relationship."

I know that the answer is left up to interpretation about us, but that's how I feel. I'm not good with expressing emotions. I've never had anyone I can readily say "I love you with all of my heart!" in an upbeat voice. I've never even had the chance to be with a girl before, and say that we're together without anyone looking for an ulterior motive.

"A nice relationship...huh. Y-Yes, I suppose that we do."

I know that there was something moe to that, but I don't know what it was exactly. Meh, maybe I am just oblivious to such things. But I have to say that she looks really cute today. She's got on a nice little shirt that has various flowery decorations attached, and a top that is showing her midriff, with 'Love' written in the middle with glitter. And the best thing is, it is pink. I think that colour suits her very much.

As for myself...well, I just went for a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie with 'Peace' written in the middle. Now thinking about it, maybe I could've gone with a more sophisticated outfit, considering that we're going on a live television show. Even if it is Elmen-chan's show (how did she get a show in the first place?), it is going to be watched by 1000's and maybe even more than that.

"Huh, is something the matter?"

She gave a gentle shake of her head, facing away from me.

Uuh...I've messed up again, haven't I? I should really stop doing that. I don't want to make it like I don't care about her. I really do care about her...I could even end up loving her...but I'm terrible at expressing such feelings.

"Millicas-chan, are you alright?"

When I tried to ask her, she faced me gently and shook her head again.

"...It's nothing Senpai, don't worry about it. ...You don't have to worry about me..."

I don't need to worry about her, is that what she's saying to me right now? I can't believe that she would even think that. I of course worry about her, just like I do with the other members of the peerage. Together with Kurumi-chan, we're the oldest ones. Of course Katase-san and Murayama-san are around my age as well, but they don't really understand much of the Devil stuff yet.

To say that I understand it would be a lie. I have to rely on others for things that I don't understand. But because it is this redheaded girl beside me, I am trying to learn and educate myself, as well as become stronger, in order to protect her.

"But I do worry about you, Millicas-chan. You know that you can tell me anything you want, you know? There's no worry about sharing with me."

"...Yet you don't share with me..."

She mumbled something, which I didn't quite hear. Maybe she's mumbling about me...

"Eh? Was there something you said?"

"N-Nothing at all. It doesn't matter Senpai. I do wish that this would start already. I am becoming more and more nervous. I've never been on Elmen's show before. It is going to be an interesting experience."

"Y-Yes, that's what I was thinking as well. Just think of all of the people that are listening and watching the show right now. You never know Millicas-chan, we might be able to become really famous in the future."

When I said that, her face went into panic mode, her body shaking like a leaf.

"B-B-But I don't want to become famous! I really don't want to feel famous and be famous! I only want to have a normal life! Can't I just be a normal person? I want to have a normal life with Senpai, not with-"

At that, she stopped herself and faced away yet again.

Yeah, for a few weeks now, after the events with Suu, who freaking scares me sometimes, she's been really quiet. She's been really busy as well. Especially when we're in bed together. She's been doing something with the Devils and I know that she has been in contact with some guy. Whoever that is, better not be a boyfriend. Even if I can't really say anything about my feelings yet, I don't want Millicas-chan to be taken away from me by some sicko. There's just something going on, and I want to know what it is.

"Elmen-sama!"

"She's here!"

"God she's really awesome!"

"I want to be her!"

"I wanna marry her! She's the best!"

"No one can beat Elmen-sama!"

Some random people shouted out, and surprise surprise, the fav girl herself walked onto the stage wearing a nicely shaped dress. W-Wow, I didn't know that she could wear such a cute dress. It wasn't a fancy one, but it was one that was form fitting. Even for a freaking Loli, you have to appreciate the sexiness of her body when she's dressed in that turquoise dress.

She made it to the stage, and did a little dance, pushing both of her hands to the right as she shuffled her feet. She repeated the process to the left, and then did a twirl, pushing her hands out as she did the spin. When facing the front (where the audience are) she clicked her fingers, winking as she licked her lips deliciously.

"Here's Elmen!"

A thunderous roar came from the audience, throwing me into a state of hysteria. I was laughing to hard to myself that Millicas-chan scolded me with her eyes. I bowed my head as she giggled up at me.

"Sorry, Millicas-chan."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Again, she said "Don't worry about it." in that damn soft voice. Why doesn't she see fault in me? I don't mind if she did. She always just says things like that. I'm not perfect, and I actually want to be called out on it, but she doesn't ever do anything like that. If she had a fault, then it would be that. Maybe she'll change once she grows in confidence in our...

I don't even know how to finish that without labeling us. I couldn't even fathom on how to make it so that we're together...I do want us to become closer...but I am...afraid she'll just leave like everyone else.

"Hello everyone, welcome to a special day at Elmen's Corner." The thunder roar returned, as Elmen-chan winked. "Today, we've got a wide range of topics to discuss, including the love life of the hottest couple to grace Kuoh Academy in a long while. And as always, everyone can join in at home. Yes, that means you, you wonderful people! Please send your comments and I will read some out on air! So start joining in at home you lovely people!"

[WE LOVE YOU ELMEN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

S-So, she can be nice when she's here, huh? I didn't peg Elmen-chan as the person who would be like this. Is this why people watch her? She's a good little girl on tv, but as soon as it ends, she's the mean mental Loli-sama?

"Why isn't she this nice at home?"

I asked Millicas-chan who shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on her face. Kuku, that's really adorable, cute Loli-sama. I could eat you all up, you know Millicas-chan? I would even die to eat you all up, you know?

"Who knows. Maybe she doesn't want anything from us, that's why. You know Elmen loves the attention."

"So, she's an attention seeker?"

"Erm...it is mainly because of her past, that's why she loves the attention."

Because of her past...? I don't know much about her past, if anything at all. The only thing I know about her is that she wasn't human before being made into a Devil. Kunou-chan let it slip that she wasn't human, or fully human at least. But I don't know exactly what she is, although I have a few ideas.

"And now everyone! We've got two special guests! The first is the guy you all know. You've seen his adorableness, you've seen his badass face. You've seen him at the school, and you've seen him with the Loli's! Welcome Sakurai Rensuke!"

T-That's the introduction she gives me!? That's horrid! Great, thanks for making me out to be a Lolicon, Elmen-chan! People are going to assume that I am truly one of those people!

But she didn't call Millicas-chan, so I presume that I go on my own?

"Go ahead Senpai. Don't keep her waiting."

On the urging of Millicas-chan, we unlinked hands, and I travelled down the long lane, the people beside me trying to grab me.

"Ren-sama! We love you!"

"Would you sign my bra!?"

"Ren-sama is so sexy!"

"I'll bear your children Ren-sama!"

T-That's a little creepy. I didn't even know what to feel about that as I walked down, lightly shaking hands with the people that stuck out their hands for me. I was reluctant to shake the hands of the more mental looking girls.

Making it to Elmen-chan, she gracefully stuck out her hand.

"Welcome to the show, Ren-senpai."

"A-Ah, thank you for having me Elmen-chan~"

Ehehehe, I am so fucking nervous right now! People are staring at me! People from all over are looking at me right now! I can't fuck this up! I can't mess up now! I am going to have to make a good impression!

"It isn't a problem, Ren-senpai. We've been trying to get you on the show for awhile now, and yet you've been slipping away. But we've gotten you now, haven't we~?"

I am really shocked by this person in front of me. She's a lot different to the Loli that I know. This one is being nice, cheerful and cute. The one I know is mean, cute and mean.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. But I'm here now!"

The crowd went wild with that, cheering for me. A-And, I wish that they would stop shouting out that they'd bear my children. It doesn't sound right. I mean, why would I want to have a child right now? This is pretty messed up.

"That you are, that you are. Now, please take a seat."

Following her hand, I took a seat with a seat next to me. This is kind of like a King's throne. But I've noticed that she's not sat down, and she's merely stood up, looking at the nervous looking Millicas-chan.

"Aah, thanks for the seat."

I said, glancing at the crowd. I could make out a number of people from school. Even the peerage are here to support us. Kurumi-chan is waving, upon me seeing her. Kunou-chan looks a little jealous for some reason. Bennia-san is waving energetically at me as she holds up a banner that says 'Go Boss man!' written in sparkles. Katase-san and Murayama-san are both giving me thumbs up, thanks for the support girls! You're the best!

I could also make out Koneko-chan, Kiba-chan and Akeno-san as well. Koneko-chan didn't make a move to support, but I could see that from her eyes, she was making an effort. Kiba-chan, like a sexy Bishoujo that she is, is smiling at me with a graceful face. As for Akeno-san, she has a teasing touch in her eyes, those violet orbs that shine beautifully. As for her angelic face, I could see that she's showing a loving face.

Buchou couldn't be here, apparently there's something wrong with her as well as my King. Asia-san and Ise-kun are together somewhere, maybe they're talking about her transitioning into the school, although they said they'd watch the show on television.

"No, it isn't a problem, of course it isn't. You're my guest today. But you aren't alone, are you?"

Shaking my head, I looked at her with a semi frightened gaze.

What are her intentions right now? She isn't going to do anything weird, is she? Yeah, I can totally see her doing something like that.

"R-Right, I came with someone today."

I was wary of her, my eyes going towards the floor and her in small intervals. Just what is she going to do exactly?

"Yes, that girl is your alleged girlfriend. That girl being the one with the red hair, that isn't Rias Gremory-senpai. She's popular, she's cute. She's the girl that you want to love, but can't now. She's sweet, and the girl that you'd want to have as your girlfriend, but can't. Please give a big welcome to Millicas Gremory!"

As the crowds roar for the redhead, said redhead walked down the long walkway, smiling timidly at everyone.

"Damn for a Loli, she's cute!"

"I'd take her as my wife!"

"Awww, she's so adorable!"

Howls of dirty perverts went for my King, and it took everything I had not to go freaking insane and beat the shit out of each of them. Seriously, keep howling and you're going to be howling in pain!

* * *

Once making it to Elmen-chan, she had her hand grasped by said blonde.

"Welcome to the show Millicas."

At least she has a kind voice for the people she wants to win over. I have to wonder, does she have any kind multiple personality disorder? She has to have some different personalities, doesn't she? She's not right, she really isn't.

"A-Ah...y-yes, thank y-you for having me Elmen."

Aaaw! She's so nervous right now. I can see it in her eyes. It makes me want to pick her up, and cradle her. She doesn't deserve this. She's so nervous...don't worry my adorable King, we wont be here forever.

"Yes, this isn't a problem. Of course, I have wanted this interview for awhile now. But like Ren-senpai, you're quite the mischievous little one, aren't you? Escaping me like that. But now, take a seat next to your boyfriend."

H-Her boyfriend!? I'm not her boyfriend! I-I wouldn't say it is so bad...b-but, I'm not her boyfriend! There's just no way that I would be her boyfriend! She's too good for someone like me!

"B-But S-Senpai isn't..."

As she tried to explain, Elmen-chan just pushed her down onto the seat, and sat down on the seat opposite us. Her hands are apart on her lap, smiling at the ground. At the same time, I could see that the crowd was going insane for the blond Loli...she hasn't done anything! She's just sat there!

When I felt something on my hand, I looked to see Millicas-chan locking fingers with me, a nervous gaze in her eyes. I faced her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She doesn't have to be afraid here. Elmen-chan isn't going to make our lives a living hell...I think.

Putting her hands together, Elmen-chan faced us with a bright smile.

"Alright, since we've gotten you on the show, finally. There are some fans out there that would like to know about you." Giving a wary look, we both nodded. "First of all, how frequent is the sex that you both have? And what position do you do her in, Ren-senpai?"

""Pft!""

We did a spit take together! Of course we would! She's nuts! She's actually saying things like that!? She's mental to open up with a question like that! Isn't this daytime television!? Is it allowed to say things like that!?

Trying to regain composure, I answered with gritted teeth.

"W-We haven't h-had sex Elmen-chan...s-so positions...it isn't a-a thing like that..."

Although, positions huh...I have a few positions for Millicas-chan...ooh Maou! I need to stop thinking about that Loli body! I am so going to hell for this...wait, I am anyway! I'm a Devil! Of course I am going to hell for this!

"I see I see. Alright, it's not like you can't do it now. There's just time wasting, you know? When you want to, you put your thing into her, and make her orgasm." S-She's disgusting! "Anyway, if you're not doing each other yet, can you confirm that you're in a relationship?"

"W-Well..."

When I tried to explain, Millicas-chan piped in.

"We're in the middle of figuring out our feelings for one another. That's the honest truth."

I guess she isn't lying really. We aren't together, and I am in the middle of understanding our love for one another. I'm not sure if I can say that I am going to be in love with her...I can't control my feelings after all...

"That's pretty nice, but hurry up please. There are girls that are getting impatient with waiting. Millicas, you should know what I'm talking about. Kunou also wants to take a ride on Senpai's meat stick, so get your ass in gear and do it already! Even pin him down if you don't have any other option!"

"Don't just suddenly say things like that!"

I interrupted, making Elmen-chan giggle. Don't giggle like that mental girl! You're at the top of my list! My shit list! That's what you are on love!

"Alright, you really are high strung, aren't you? Anyway, this is a question for both of you. If you both were stranded on an island, how long would it take for you to jump into bed, so to speak, with one another?"

"You don't dare say anything like that!"

"A few hours!"

While I gave the normal response, Millicas-chan gave a response that is scaring me right now! A freaking few hours!? How does that work?! She'll basically saying she would screw trying to escape the island, and we'd have sex!?

W-Wait, why am I fighting against that? It would be pretty cool if something like that happens! We'd have sex and make children on a island together! Yeah, we'd skip everything like being here and go straight to the baby making!

Even then, why are all of these questions on my and Millicas-chan supposed sex life!? We don't have anything like that! I wouldn't mind doing things with that adorable body, but even then, it isn't like I am going to strap her down and take her right here and now!

"Ooh, this is most interesting. It seems to me that Millicas is the one that is ready for it, while Ren-senpai is still trying to decide if he should make that Loli ride him. Meh, I'm supporting you guys to get together. Just if you have a child, could I name it?"

"N-No! You can't name it!"

Is this really an interview!? She's scaring me right now! She's even making dirty suggestions with her eyes! A-And, the crowd aren't saying anything about it! W-Why aren't you saying anything about it!? She's not naming my future child! There's no way! I'm naming her or him!

"E-Erm...I already have names for our...my future children, boy or girl...but I wouldn't mind hearing some suggestions from you Elmen. It would be nice to hear some, and maybe I can combine it with the ideas that are already inside of my head."

Right, and Loli redhead is out of her mind. Don't allow that blonde Loli to get into your head! She's getting something out of it! Millicas-chan! Don't allow this mental Loli to win!

"This is brilliant. I will give some suggestions later on. I'm sure that there are some in there that might interest you. So Millicas, have you ever tasted the 'milk' from Senpai's member?"

There's something wrong with this chick! Now she's saying that Millicas-chan gives me oral, and tries to take the 'milk' from my cock! Why does this have to be a strange interview!? Can't we just have a happy day!?

"I-I haven't!"

She denied it! Thank you Maou-sama! I didn't want to hear Millicas-chan's dirty words! If you want to know what it tastes like, just ask Suu! Suu is the one that's drunk it, absorbed it...whatever. And she keeps trying to get it as well, but I've come wise to her ploys, chucking her in the bath when she wants some liquid. I'm not going to let her suck my dick dry. I'd be dead by the end of the week.

"I understand. You want to keep it private. But if you nod your head ever so slightly..."

She looked at the redhead, who's bottom lip trembled, her body lightly convulsing due to the sheer embarrassment that she's being put through right now. Kohai, you're doing well, I know it.

Seeing that she was struggling with Elmen-chan though, I couldn't just sit here and let her suffer in silence so I stroked her hand with my thumb. She doesn't have to go through this crap. This is just terrible. Poor Millicas-chan, I will have to treat her later on.

Upon seeing that, Elmen-chan's face turned dirty.

"You want to comfort your love, right? It is okay. If you want Millicas, you can sit on your Senpai's lap? That would show everyone that you two are in love...say, everyone? Do you want the Loli to sit on Ren-senpai's lap?"

Asking that to the crowd, they all started cheering very loudly.

[SIT ON THAT LAP! SIT ON THAT LAP! SIT ON THAT LAP! SIT ON THAT LAP!]

Cheering that over and over again, causing me to growl.

Seriously, this isn't an interview! This is a farce at best! Why does everyone want me and Millicas-chan to sit so close!? Even if her butt is on my lap, it doesn't mean we're together or anything!

Surprisingly though, Millicas-chan got up from the seat, and practically flung herself onto my lap. Moving by themselves, my arms casually draped themselves around my Loli King, her back pushing against my chest, her butt being right on my member. If I don't want this to go pear shaped, I better keep my calmness in this room.

Elmen-chan didn't miss it though, and grinned like a pervert.

"That's pretty hot, right everyone?"

The mental crowds went insane as Millicas-chan turned to the side of her, and placed her head on my shoulder. Even doing that, that fucking crowd went insane because they think something like "They're cuddling up to one another, that means they're together!" or some crap like that.

"S-Senpai...I'm nervous..."

Her little voice brought me to her face.

"Don't worry, I'm right here."

Lightly stroking her face, she calmed down and just rested her head on my shoulder. Placing my hand on her lap, she used her fingers to wrap around my own hand. Her smaller hands being encased with my own hand.

Upon seeing that, Elmen-chan's eyes turned upwards even more. Maou, don't even think about saying anything to her. She's already nervous, so don't make her feel anymore nervous than she already is.

Seeing the pissed look in my eyes, she decided to not comment on our hands being interlocked with one another's.

"For now, I have to ask you something Ren-senpai, if I may?" With a fearful look, I nodded, making her continue. "Ren-senpai, how does Millicas taste 'down there'?"

"I'll sue you!"

I roared, causing Elmen-chan to wink at me.

"Calm down. Geez, it is always the younger ones who are so temperamental."

"Y-Young ones!? I am older than you!"

"Even then, you're always going off the handle. Try and control your hotheaded ways in the future. Now my adorable Ren-senpai, what are Millicas' measurements?"

Asking me something like that, it caused me to seize up. H-How am I meant to know about her measurements...I'd say not very developed, you know? But how do I say that without offending the Loli Gremory...?

"W-Well...I-I don't know..."

She's really insane, if she thinks that I know something like that. Ask one of Ise-kun's pervy friends! One of them can measure girls measurements. Although he tries to come near Millicas-chan, I will beat the shit out of him. How dare he try and get Millicas-chan!? Ones a Lolicon! He can fuck off as well!

"What type of girls, does Hyoudou-senpai like?"

"I-I guess that he likes...wait! I'm the guest here!"

I roared at the blonde Loli, who flipped her hair.

"Tsk."

"W-What are you tsk-ing for!?"

"Tell me your penis' measurements, Ren-senpai!"

"This is ridiculous! Not only that, this counts as sexual harassment! I want to see my lawyer!"

She's doing this to spite me! She's really cruel and evil! She's not knowing my dicks size! She'll have to...oooh, better not say anything like that on live television. If she tries anything else, she's going to get hit!

"What a shame...I was going to get you a magazine cover, with your body as the main article. It would've gained you fans."

"Wha...What? I-I'm not going to tell you something like that."

W-Why does she think delusions of fans would want me to reveal how big my cock is? She's bleeding insane, she must be. This day is horrid. I want to be in the arms of Akeno-san! Can't I also have some big breasted fun as well!? Damn this life! Everyone hates me!

"Tsk."

"Stop tsk-ing me!"

She cocked her head to the side, staring at me as if I've shamed her.

She's met her match with me. I wont back down, you know? Even if you're a Loli, I wont bow down to you. There's just nothing inside of me that will allow me to bow down to someone like you!

She then looked towards Millicas-chan on my lap.

"So Millicas, what are your three sizes? If you alert me, I will make sure that when you have sex with Ren-senpai, no one else will bother you."

She's not going to give her sizes for such a stupid...why are her eyes shining right now? M-Millicas-chan, could you please put away with doe eyes right now? They are quite the freaky look...

"O-Oh, is that the case? T-Then my BWH sizes are 66-49-66."

T-That's her sizes? From the sound of it, it sounds a little...on the small size. But that doesn't matter, she's still adorable! And did she have to give them out on live television?! That's just insanely cruel! No one but me can know her sizes!

"Is that the case? From my sources, it seems that your breasts have grown a bit."

"W-Well, they're growing everyday...if you had sources, why ask me?!"

"Well, the next question is..."

S-She's changed the topic! I want to know what Millicas-chan wants to know!

"E-Eh, Elmen..."

When Millicas-chan tried to speak to her, Elmen-chan ignored her and asked a completely random question.

"So, if you shoot your semen into Millicas with such vigour, is there a risk of pregnancy?"

"We've not had sex! How do we get pregnant without having sex!? How did you even get a television show!?"

"I have connections. The next question is... Basically, people want to know about you two being together."

"You've asked that already!"

She's really infuriating! Doesn't she know what an interview is!? This isn't really an question you should be asking! Can I go home now!? I am tired! I wanna go home now!

"But you didn't answer with a satisfactory answer. You both dodged it, saying crap like you're figuring out feelings. Now tell Elmen now, she wants to know if you two are together?"

"Ugh, we've said-"

"To be honest, we are going in the direction of a relationship. We haven't had the final push to make it official or anything. But I do need to say that because Senpai and I spend almost all of the time together, and we kiss one another most of the time, so we might be entering into a relationship sooner than people might think."

With the voice of a professional all of a sudden, she answered it with a bright smile. W-Well, certainly she answered that with a good voice, and the answer wasn't a lie exactly.

"That's a good answer I suppose. But now, let us go to the comments." Elmen-chan brought out her tablet, going on it. "Hmmmmm, I've got one from Rias-senpai. It says "If he is with my niece, he better love her or I am going to get pissed!" and there's one from Aika that says "Hohoho~ Looks like the Lolicon and the Loli are cosying up. I'm voting for Rensuke x Millicas for the win!" and she sent a picture of a drawing she made of you two, but for obvious reasons, being daytime television and all, we can't show it. If you're all interested, then tune in at 'Elmen's Corner, Nighttime Fun'."

You know, I'd expect that from both of them. Buchou says that to my face, I will tell her straight that she should treat Ise-kun better than she has done. I don't have a problem with her per-say, it is just when she throws her weight around, trying to make sure that she's the one that's in control. As for Kiryuu-san, she's just a dirty pervert, and I need to get her out of my mind.

Elmen-chan then continued.

"It seems that Hyoudou-senpai has commented. It says "Ren, that little rat is so going to get together with Millicas-san! Vote for them all the way!" and Asia-senpai says "I think that it is sweet that those two have one another. I hope that one day." and that's where it stops. Maybe it has something to do with Hyoudou-senpai? Maybe I will get them on the show at a later date."

You do that Elmen-chan, and I can make fun of them as well as them making fun of me. As if I am going to bow down to things like this. Elmen-chan can have them on this show, and I will send in messages like they've been sending me.

And the interview from there just went on and on. Nearly all of it was merely was about Millicas-chan and my love life. We don't really have one, so it was awkward to answer the questions. Most of them were talking about sex, and what positions we'd do. Surprisingly, Millicas-chan said that she would do ecchi things with me that even made me blush.

Some of the topics though were somewhat normal. Like talking about what we think of the school and what would happen if something happened to the school. Those questions were the only ones that were halfway decent. I can't speak for anyone else, but personally, I think that the questions about how the school is run is not that bad.

There were more people who sent messages, basically saying that they support my love for Millicas-chan. I can already tell that I am going to kill myself soon. This isn't funny in the slightest. I just want to go home now...can I please go home now? I don't want to be here anymore...

By the end of the interview, I was sure that I was going to die. All of the life was leaving me. My eyes turned hazy, my body was sweating a little. It was just so...ugh, it is hard to even concentrate.

"So, with all of the questions answered and the topoics discussed, plus since we've only got a minute or so left. There is one more thing that I would like to ask."

"What is it?"

By now, I didn't care. I wanted to go home, and my voice just sounded like a evil persons voice.

Elmen-chan however put her hands together.

"What is the future for you and Millicas here? We'd all like to know."

"T-The future...I haven't thought about it."

While scratching my cheek, I answered sheepishly.

Maybe we could date in the future? Maybe we could even end up being an official couple, and marrying one another...n-not that I love her like that. It would be nice having a wife one day...I do think about such things...

Millicas-chan though dipped her head.

"One day...I would like to think of Senpai as my boyfriend...if things go well from there, then...I would be happy about it..."

S-So, that's what she thinks about us, is it?

T-That's actually a little sweet...maybe we could get together one day...I just don't know if I can become that close to someone...

"That's nice. Even if Ren-senpai doesn't say anything, I think that he wants the same."

We both looked at one another, and blushed. Right here and now, I wanted to kiss her. I don't know why, but I felt the sudden urge to crush my lips onto her own lips. Maybe after this, I will finally be able to get my lips on her own lips.

Elmen-chan then turned to the crowd, and the words 'Final Thoughts' appeared above her...isn't that from Jerry Springer? That's stealing Elmen-chan! At least change it to something else so you don't get sued!

"Now here are my final thoughts. In life, you only have one chance. If there's a girl, or guy, you see and you like, you shouldn't be afraid to admit your emotions. So many times, people allow themselves to be lost in embarrassment and other emotions that might've caused them to lose the best thing that could've happened to them. So, to all of the potential lovers out there, I employ you all to give it a chance. Even if you think it wont work, even if you think you're going to be hurt. Take a chance. You never know, it might work for you. As they say, it is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. This has been Elmen, and this is my Corner. Have a good day and thank you for watching my friends."

The crowds went nuts again and the cameras were switched off...but I didn't care.

Something about what she said then...take a chance huh...even if you get hurt...you have to take the chance...or it might not ever happen...does that mean that I should also...maybe I should...

"Phew, that was tough. It's over Senpai."

Millicas-chan got my attention, waving a hand in front of my face.

I came back to my senses, smiling at her.

"Y-Yeah, it's over huh. Wasn't so bad, right?"

"Besides the time that she was speaking, huh."

I released a chortle at that.

Yeah, that's exactly it. The only times that were bad is when Elmen-chan was speaking.

Speaking of the girl herself, she has walked over to us, and is shaking our hands.

"You amazing bastards. Because of you two, my ratings have gone through the roof. They've never been this high before. You know what, you two should be regular panelists. I can offer you both contracts. This is...you're both amazing. Think about it would you? For Elmen now?"

She threw her arms around our necks, hugging us for an instant before running off to speak with her fans. E-Ehehe, I guess that she really liked this day, huh. As long as she's happy, I guess.

I tried to stand up, but Millicas-chan stayed on my lap.

"Erm, is something wrong Millicas-chan?"

"N-No, it's nothing really...it was just what Elmen was saying then...about the love and all...she has a point..."

I feel the same, but I don't think I could say it out loud. It would be like super embarrassing to say it so loudly.

The others all came over, and started congratulating us on a bad interview...well, they said good, but I say bad. It was...it was really terrifying. I don't even know if I ever want to experience anything like this again.

"Hehe, that was a weirdly yet wonderful interview, Sakurai-kun, Millicas-sama."

"...I was expecting Elmen-san to be a little more dirty than she was...it was unexpected that Senpai kept his composure like he did...I thought that was cool Senpai..."

People like Kiba-chan and Koneko-chan gave their congratulations first. Although Koneko-chan's didn't sound that good...but it did at the end...I will take it as a small victory...

"You did great Ren-sama! Millicas-chan!"

"It was regrettable that I couldn't bring Katase the Second...but you both did an excellent interview. I would've cracked under the pressure."

Katase-san and Murayama-san seemed to be pleased with us. Both of them are showing bright smiles, and are pushing their breasts together, giving Ren a good sight alright~ Fufu, you two are naughty girls~

"Ara ara, I thought that it was a nice interview. But I thought that this was supposed to be about your love, rather than your sex life?" Kurumi-chan moved closer, using a teasing finger to brush against my face. "If it was about sex, then I would've gladly shared some of the stories we'll have in the future. Don't you think that would be wonderful, Rensuke-san."

T-That's too cute! For a psycho, she's fucking hot and sexy! Just seeing her sexy face this close to my own, is too arousing! I might die from your adorable face, you know!? And that dress really doesn't hide her bosom at all, does it!? She's practically coming out of that outfit!

"Y-Yeah! T-That would be amazing!"

Just think on what she would do! if she's like this mental outside of battle, just think of how kinky she's going to be when she's in the bedroom!? D-Damn it, my mind is already racing because of the excitement that's building up within me!

{Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Boss man and Millicas-chan surely went to town on that interview, didn't they!? You both are amazing! I was dying of extreme happiness! Maybe this is paradise!?}

I don't know what Bennia-san is saying, but she caused Kurumi-chan to move away from me...uu, that isn't good. I just wanted to be near her...she made Kurumi-chan leave me...baaah, this isn't fair.

In the midst of people congratulating us, Akeno-san stood in front of everyone else.

"Fufuf, it was a funny interview, Ren-kun~"

Akeno-san came behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it was."

"But, you didn't reveal your members size. That was a little regrettable. I was wondering what I was going to be working with."

"W-Wait! What did you say!?"

Did I mishear!? Did she want to know my penis' size!? If it's Akeno-san, then she can know! She can have anything she wants from me! She's the best! She's beautiful! Sexy! She's everything that I want for a wife! She's kind, got a sexy body, I think she's a sadist so that could work to my potential love life. Not on me, but maybe on another girl...oooh, Akeno-san punishing another girl...punishing Kurumi-chan...or would Kurumi-chan punish Akeno-san? Those two together would be hot...threesome between those two and me...perfect~ I need it! I want it!

"Ara ara, is your hearing maybe playing tricks? I said that I wanted to know what your members size was, so I could know what I am working with. Ufufu, maybe you want to show it to me?"

"Okay!"

I tried to stand up, but the power of Millicas-chan's cuteness, and her 'love' on my cheek made me stay seated.

"Mouuuuu! You're always looking at Akeno-nee-san! Can't you look at me as well Senpai!?"

D-Don't say that! I appreciate the Loli body as well! It's just I'm surrounded by Loli all of the time! Can't I take a little forbidden fruit for myself sometimes!? But...why is her face sad right now?

"I-I think that...erm...you know that I like your body as well! You know that I like it!"

She turned back to me...her eyes were sad.

"You could say it more often. You know that I like you very much..."

"Y-Yeah...I like you as well...if I didn't, I wouldn't share a bed with you, would I?"

She didn't say anything else to me.

Instead, she opted to look to the ground...something is on her mind, I just know it is. Whatever it is, I am going to find out about it. I am going to find out why she's suddenly so upset about something.

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Kunou-chan rushed me, jumping into my arms. O-Oh! She's really lively today, isn't she?

"Hey, what's wrong Loli fox?"

"K-Kunou thinks that you and Millicas-chan should get together so Kunou can be with Senpai as well."

"That's so sudden. There's nothing wrong with me and Millicas-chan staying as we are."

That's a weird thing to say...why come out with something like that?

"B-But...if you and Millicas-chan don't happen...how can Kunou get hers..."

"Mouuuuuuuu! What do you want Kunou-chan!? Do you want a little kiss from Senpai~?"

"Yes! Kunou wants a kiss!"

I was only playing! I didn't think she would take it seriously! I'm not sure if I should kiss her! I don't think I should! I'm going to die of cuteness overload if I place my lips onto hers!

"I-I was only kidding Kunou-chan..."

"Mouu, meanie. Next time, you better kiss Kunou or Kunou will kiss you!"

I sighed and patted her head. Why do girls keep trying to rape me...? First Suu, now Kunou-chan...who's next? Is it going to be Millicas-chan maybe? Maou, I don't know how I am going to survive if I have to keep doing this.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"E-Eh...?"

When I arrived home (Ise-kun's home technically) on my own, apparently Millicas-chan is a little busy and the others had things to do, I was in for a little surprise.

There were a bunch of boxes outside. The boxes of someone moving house. They aren't mine, are they? I haven't overstayed my welcome, right? But no...it doesn't look like my stuff in the boxes.

Upon further inspection, I could see that there was some bras and stuff inside that only women would use. Nope, none of them are mine. If they were, I would have to question myself, you know?

But if they aren't mine, who's are they? They seem a little big for the Loli's in Millicas-chan's peerage, and Kurumi-chan's breasts wouldn't be able to fit into that type of bra. I know that the kendo girls are still in the same house, so that's not a problem. I just can't seem to figure out who's these belong too.

I nosed around the boxes, all of them containing things for girls. They could be Okaa-sans...although I don't think that these bras would fit her bountiful breasts. Just thinking about them is driving me a little nutty...what I wouldn't give to have a little Okaa-san action. But there's always the guy code...going after a babe that your best friend is related too...but if it is Okaa-san, I think that there is an adapting to that rule.

Since I'm alone, I walked into the house, and saw Ise-kun pass by me.

"Ise-kun I-"

I was going to ask him about it, but he disappeared outside faster than I could get out a word. Darn, I don't even know what's going on. I don't like it when I don't know what's going on...it is just like what's going on with Millicas-chan.

Then, he came back in, so I stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Move out of the way Ren! These things are heavy!"

Taking such a tone with me, I had to glare.

"H-Hey, what's with the clothes outside? Don't tell me that you've taken to crossdressing. If you have, I don't think my poor heart could take it. Please don't be one of those people. I don't think you'd look cute as a girl, no offence."

I made a faux cry and produced tears in my eyes, being that of a fake nature of course.

But I still have to wonder...is he that way? Does he crossdress? Because, that is a scary mental image that entered my mind. I don't want to see that ever again! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's too fucking scary!

"B-Baka! That's not even funny!"

Who's joking? Does he want to look cute as a girl?

"W-Well, don't yell at me! I was just asking! Who's are they anyway?"

"They're Asia's. Apparently, she wants to live here now. Buchou said that if she had the choice, where would it be? And she chose here, so she's living here now. She's in the room next to yours, is that fine?"

So...Asia-san is going to be living here now huh...

Maybe it is time for me to leave. I think that I might've overstayed my welcome anyway. I'm sure Okaa-san is sick of me by this point. Yeah, I better make sure that I am not going to be a burden...better make sure that I find a place soon...

But he said Buchou made it so...yeah, if she's done anything to Okaa-san, then I am going to hit her hard. I don't care what she does to other people, but Okaa-san can't be touched...like that. She can't play with the lives of people like that...

"This isn't my house, Ise-kun. Either way, why would I be bothered if she lived here or not? This is just a temporary thing anyway. You already knew that. Haha, I'm sure you hate me here, huh."

I'm sure, even if he says no, he's lying and doesn't want me here anymore. We might be friends, but seeing me here day in and day out must be tiresome. I've got to go and find a job...

"Nah, I find it cool having my friend in the house. Although when other girls move in-"

"I better get out yeah yeah~ Don't worry, I'm going to go and look for a new apartment now~"

"H-Hey, I didn't mean right now. I'm sure that you can stay for as long as you like."

"It's fine." I replied, going past him, towards the stairs. "Want a hand with Asia-sans stuff?"

I offered.

But he gently refused me.

"No, it's alright. I've got it mostly done now. Thanks for offering anyway."

I waved him off.

"No worries~ See you later~"

With that, I went up the stairs, heading for my bedroom.

Along the way, I came across Asia-san setting up the stuff in her new room with a bright smile on her face.

I could see a picture of her and Ise-kun on a table. I remember them taking that just the other day. There's also other things like bible stuff, which is making me feel uncomfortable. I don't get how she can sleep with that in her room. It is making me feel like I could die. If she sleeps in that, she's going to die, she really is.

As I was thinking about it, I saw Asia-san hold up the picture of her and Ise-kun together, smiling fondly at it.

Awww, I am rooting for them. Even if he's a pervert, I think that those two are going to make it after all. I know that Buchou is going to be the one that girl who's alpha in Ise-kun's harem. Asia-san, I am going to make sure that you're number 2 in his life...and not in a dirty way.

"Yo, Asia-san."

I got her attention.

She turned around, and let a smile grace her adorable face.

"O-Oh! Rensuke-san! It is nice to see you! Did you hear the wonderful news? I get to be with Ise-san now, every single day! We live together now! And we're also housemates! I hope we can get along!"

I held back a small chuckle that was threatening to escape my throat.

She's so energetic, she really is. I have to admire that about her. Her whole life has been turned upside down, yet she's smiling like that. It really is a great courage she has. I could learn from her courage.

"Yes, we'll get along quite well indeed...don't worry about that."

Asia-sans face turned downwards a little.

"Rensuke-san...can I ask you something?"

She seemed suddenly confused about something so I went into the room, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah? What's that Asia-san?"

She poked her fingers together shyly.

"Erm...lately, when I've come for a sleepover...I heard this strange heavy panting coming from Ise-sans room late at night. At first, I thought that he was just hot...but then he was saying "Ooh Buchou~" in a weird voice. But Buchou wasn't there...I was worried that he might be getting hurt...what if Ise-san gets hurt by Buchou?"

Ooh Maou. If it is what I think it is, then Asia-san is hearing something she shouldn't. He's really dirty, that Ise-kun. He knows that Asia-san is here, yet he was doing stuff like that? I don't do it when girls are around. Doesn't he have any self restraint?

"...Well, that's a little of a taboo subject Asia-san...I don't think I could talk about it..."

How can I tell a nun that the object of her affection is whacking one out? I accept that he does it when I am here, I merely block it out and turn up the music. But to think that he would do it when Asia-san is in the house...even Okaa-san has to deal with it...I feel for poor Okaa-san, and Asia-san. They both need to stay away from him.

"B-But...erm, if Ise-san is in pain, should I maybe check on him during the night? I don't want Ise-san to be in pain while I am around...I could even use my Sacred Gear to heal his wounds, should he have any...a-and, I would do anything to make him feel better."

O-Oh...he's not going to like it...when she goes in...but if she's this determined...no matter what I do, she's going to go in there, and see him...molesting himself. That would be a gross sight to see...

"R-Right...you do whatever you feel is right. If you think that you should check on him, then you check on him. I'm sure that you're going to make the right decision, whatever it is that you ultimately choose."

"O-Okay! I can't have Ise-san hurt anymore! Thank you Rensuke-san! You've helped me decide what I'm going to do!"

"A-Ah, no problem, I guess."

I stood up, and left the room as Asia-san started 'planning' her way of 'helping' Ise-kun. Poor girl, I feel sorry for her. She's going to be really frightened now, she's even going to be destroyed...poor girl...

I walked into my room, and when I was about to open my mouth to greet my familiar and kitty...

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I saw a mental cat, and a mental Suu attacking one another! For Maou sake! They've been doing this for sometime now! I can't let them stay in the same room anymore! They're going to be the death of me!

"Nyaaaa!"

Mrs Cuddles swipes her claws at Suu who rotates to the left, avoiding the claws. Suu then makes an attempt to grab my kitty, but said kitty jumped upwards and started twisting in the air, attempting a claw strike from the air! How the hell is that cat doing that!?

Suu though, with her watery body let the kitty pass through that body, and grabbed the kitty from inside of her! Pulling her out of her wet body, she held Mrs Cuddles out in front of her, glaring.

"Suu belongs to Master! Suu doesn't like you!"

She's gotten better with her words at least. But why fight Mrs Cuddles? She knows that it is just a little kitten, doesn't she? Ugh, at least she hasn't asked for my essence yet...she usually does when I walk into the room. Maou, I hope that she doesn't want that anymore...I just want to go home...

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mrs Cuddles went insane, swiping her claws all over the place, releasing herself from Suu's hand somehow. Mrs Cuddles went over to my CD collection, and with the swiping of her paws, started firing my CD's at Suu!

The fact that she's doing it isn't what's making me feel strange...the fact that she can actually do it is making me feel strange! How is she doing that!? I didn't train her to do that! Mrs Cuddles, you really are a smart kitten! I've got to make some money out of you! I need to know how she's doing that! Is she a special kitty!? Does she have some kind of magical powers!? This is awesome!

"Suu doesn't feel pain!"

But due to Suu's body, the flying disks go through her body as if they aren't there at all. But Suu starts moving forward again, and looks ready to kill Mrs Cuddles! For the love of Maou! I'm going to have to stop this!

"Suu! Mrs Cuddles! Stop this fighting at once!"

I went to separate them.

I stopped Mrs Cuddles from firing the disks, picking her up and I stopped Suu from trying to drown Mrs Cuddles by putting my hand out to her.

"Master...Suu was being hurt by the cat..."

"Nyaaa! Nyaaaa!"

Both of them tried to plead their case (strangely, I kind of understood what Mrs C was saying) but I wasn't having any of it. No, they're both as bad as one another. Suu should know that this is bad.

"No, both of you are naughty girls. Mrs Cuddles, you're going into your timeout box. And Suu, you're going to your corner. What did I say about fighting each other? It is a no-no girls."

"B-But Suu loves Master! Suu wants to be with Master! She's better than the cat!"

Suu moved closer to me, and hugged me, grinding against my body. D-Do you have to do that in a Loli body!? I know you can have a bigger body! I've seen you have one! Why don't you transform for me!? And why are you wearing my shirt!? That's not for you Suu!

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mrs Cuddles leapt out of my hand and onto my shoulder within a blink of an eye. Nuzzling against my face, I felt her coarse tongue repeatedly sliding up and down my cheek.

Ugh...they know what they do to me. They both are adorable, and I can't seem to be angry at them...even if they are just like this...damn it all to hell! This isn't right! They can't just do this to me! Suu! Mrs C! You both are winning against me!

"Alright, that's enough. Girls, I think that we should get into bed, I need to go onto the computer. Are you both sorry for being bad?"

"Nyaaaa~"

"Suu's sorry..."

At least they sound sorry but are they sorry? I don't want any conflict.

"Good girls." Petting both of their heads, I walked over to the bed. "Suu, be a good girl and get my laptop for me."

"Suu...Suu wants...sperm...as reward..."

Why does she have to show a smile when saying that!? Constantly this slime is after my seed! Why does she want it!? Is it that addictive or something!? She's just a bad slime, she really is!

I growled and shook my head.

"No Suu! I said that I will never allow you do rape me again!"

Even though I was denying it, Suu didn't show a face that was going to back down anytime soon. Ugh, this is going to make me go insane soon.

"B-But Suu wants...Suu needs liquid...Masters seed is best for nourishment..."

The thing is, she's not even being dirty. She survives off liquid. And maybe my...stuff is what she really needs...but I am not going to get raped! If she wants my stuff...I couldn't ask my familiar to give me a blow-job! It would be wrong! So, she's never going to get my stuff!

"Then go and run the bath for some! I'm not going to be your food source!"

"...Suu doesn't mind..."

She doesn't mind huh! Yeah, she doesn't mind raping me! Ooh, I will just go and do the same! You know, that's what a mental person would say! If I did what she did, I would be put in prison! But of course, there's no way that I can actually do that to her. She's such a cutie, and I do like her. She's funny, but dirty as well.

"I do mind! Suu, you understand what you did was wrong, don't you? Doing that to someone is a no-no."

"But Suu...can Suu have sweat? Suu likes Masters sweat...that would do Suu..."

Sighing in resignation, I gave a nod.

"Alright, you can have my sweat. Just nothing else, is that clear Suu?"

"Clear."

I ended up grabbing the laptop and with Mrs Cuddles on my lap, and Suu behind me, licking my neck of sweat, I began surfing the net. I need to find a new place to live, so I'm not a burden anymore. I also need to find a job. I am a self sufficient person after all. I don't need others looking out for me. I can do just fine on my own. I've done it for nearly all of my life.

"Master...we're leaving?"

Suu questioned with a slight confused face.

"Yes, that's right. We're going because it is getting too crowded around here. Don't worry, I will get a place that has lots of water."

Only so she doesn't rape me in my sleep or something (which has happened a number of times).

"Then...Suu is happy."

"That's a good girl."

Petting her head with one hand, I typed on the computer with the other.

I need a place that doesn't cost much. I'd hate to rely on Millicas-chan again. It would be like me milking her for all she's got. And right now, she doesn't need me on her back for money. There's already something wrong with her. And until I know what that is, I can't add to her stress.

* * *

I surfed the net for some time. I don't know exactly how long it was. During all of that time, Suu was licking my neck, and Mrs Cuddles was just purring in my lap. Good thing that I didn't have to go to school today, since it is a day off.

I found some good places to live at, and affordable as well. Some of them are shit, but sometimes you don't really have a choice when it comes to things like this. Maybe I should just settle for something else...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

[Rensuke-kun, it's me. Can I come in please?]

Ooh! That's Okaa-san! Suu's here! Shit! I can't let Okaa-san see Suu! I need to think of something! Come on Ren, think! Do something! Think of something! A-Ah, I've got it! Suu can go!

"J-Just one minute!" I yelled, and looked at Suu, switching my tone into a quiet one. "Hide Suu, into the bathroom."

Following my command, she turned into a liquid substance. Her liquid form slipped under the door, disappearing from the room.

At least she can follow orders, that's a good thing about Suu. She can make it to the bathroom without being noticed by anyone. After checking out the room, to make sure nothing strange is here, I cleared my throat.

"It's okay, come in Okaa-san!"

The door opened to reveal that beautiful older woman. She doesn't even look like she should be Ise-kun's Okaa-san. She's so beautiful. Her brown luscious locks, that cute glint in her eyes. That rocking body with the personality so different to that vulgar Ise-kun, it makes me wonder if Ise-kun is adopted.

She came in with a cup of hot chocolate.

"I brought some hot chocolate for you."

With a sweet voice like an Angel, she walked over and handed it to me.

"Thanks Okaa-san."

I took a sip of the hot chocolate, and cooed to myself. Damn it, this is one of the best things about being with Okaa-san in this house. It is like it is sliding down my throat...entering my body and it made me feel like Heaven...good thing that I'm not like literally going to Heaven, hehe.

Okaa-san sat on the bed.

"So Rensuke-kun, how have you been?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm okay I guess. Nothing much been happening lately. How have you been, Okaa-san?"

"I've been doing well, actually. Since you've come to live here, Ise's been more vigilant about his...naughty habits, and hiding them better. I would have you to thank for that, wouldn't I?"

"But he still does it, you know Okaa-san?"

Deadpanning her, I gave her a gentle smile.

Her face turned downwards.

"I know he does...but at least he makes more of an effort now to hide it. In any case, I just wanted to tell you that you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You can even stay forever and I wouldn't mind."

That's a strange thing to say. Why would she say that all of a sudden?

"Okaa-san, what are you saying all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

"Rensuke-kun, I heard from Ise-kun that you are thinking about moving out?"

Ugh! Why is Ise-kun talking about things that he doesn't understand?! I didn't even want to tell Okaa-san! I was going to wait until I actually had left. I know that she's going to try and make me stay...I don't want to be a burden anymore.

"W-Well, yeah. I think that my time here has come to an end. Since Asia-san is living here and all. I don't think you'd want another freeloader living off you. I feel guilty about staying here without contributing anything."

"Now now, don't be silly. You contribute a lot." Okaa-san moved closer to me, and overlapped her hand with my own. "And I know that I can't get through a day without seeing my Rensuke-kun smiling. Just because Asia-chan lives here now, it doesn't mean you have to go anywhere."

She's really sweet. She's taking in someone she doesn't even have a connection with, I mean we don't really have much of a connection. I mean yeah, I've been lusting after her for as long as I can remember, but she's never shown any interest back, which I don't see happening anyway. She could even say "Get lost!" and I wouldn't be offended, because it is Okaa-san who would say it...she's just so beautiful...and kind...she's really like the Okaa-san that I never had...but it's more than that.

"B-But, I couldn't put you out anymore than I have."

"No, I am fine. If you really want to contribute, then you can clean the house for me every Sunday? I'd ask Ise, but he's stuck in his own little perverted bubble and even this Buchou he talks about hasn't been able to help him. Maybe Asia-chan can make him see sense."

Don't hold your breath Okaa-san...he's always going to be a pervert. Even when he finally loses his V card, he's still going to be the one that's going to be the same pervert that we know and...that we know.

"Y-Yeah maybe. But just cleaning the house isn't going to be enough. Okaa-san...I hate that I can't do anything for you...if I was old enough, I would get a great job and support you..."

A silly little fantasy of mine. Me, living with my wife, and supporting her with my job.

"Rensuke-kun, you truly don't understand that sometimes, people need to look after you as well. Truthfully, I am glad that you came here, when you didn't have any other place to go. You're so prideful, so it must've taken a lot. I've always loved that about you, so independent, so grown up for your age. But you've always been so grown up, ever since the day I had met you."

Okaa-sans hand slipped lower, and ran down my leg. Stopping at my inner thigh, I felt her hand rest there, her hand stroking it lovingly...ooh Maou, her hand is so soft. If she moves her hand up any closer, she'd be stroking my member...

"O-Okaa-san...I've had to grown up...I-I just...your hand is..."

That hand is really close...if it is any closer then...

"Fufu, my hand is quite close to your male part, isn't it?" Saying with a hint of desire, Okaa-san rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry Rensuke-kun, I think that you're very cute. You can stay here...no, I'm not going to let you leave. You don't have to be a grown up here. You can be the carefree boy that I love very much."

"L-Love?! You love me Okaa-san!?"

Maybe I'm taking it a little far...maybe she's just thinking as a son or something. She wouldn't be attracted to someone like me. After all, she's a bombshell, and I'm just...I can't even finish that sentence. I don't know what I am right now. I am just...I am just a little...

"Of course I do, Rensuke-kun. You know you're my little Inu~"

Ahaha, I've not heard that in awhile. She used to call me that because I had a thing about wearing dog accessories for a year or so. That's when I thought werewolves were cool...yeah, I don't know why I dressed up like an Inu, and not a werewolf...strange indeed.

"O-Okaa-san, that's so embarrassing. You've not called me that for along time."

"But that doesn't matter. You're always going to be my Inu boy~ So Rensuke-kun, you aren't going to leave, are you? I want you to stay here indefinitely, alright? If you really want to do anything for me, then I can think of a few things."

Okaa-san moved closer to me, and gave my cheek a little kiss. From that little kiss, my head went up into the air, and wouldn't come back down! A kiss from Okaa-san! Even on the cheek! Why does she tease me so!? Why doesn't she press her lips onto mine!? I'm willing Okaa-san! I'll do anything you want me to do!

As I was reeling from that, Okaa-san smiled at me.

"Rensuke-kun, you're not going to leave me, are you? I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here with me. I really like having someone intelligent to talk to. Ise means well and all...but his conversations tend to end up about girls, girls and girls. With you, I can actually have a conversation, and it be meaningful. So, stay here with me."

"Okay okay. If you say it like that Okaa-san, I have no choice but staying. In the future Okaa-san...allow me to do something for you, to make it up to you for allowing me to stay here. I'll do anything for you."

"Anything huh~" It was as if a teasing tone came from her then, her hand leaving my thigh, and going for my face, brushing my lips. "I've got a number of things you can do for me. Until you can, there's a little thing you can do for me."

I cocked my head to the side, in confusion.

"Whats that about Okaa-san?"

"Fufu, you can continue to smile. I love your little smiles. They brighten up my day." I let a bright smile appear on my face, which seemed to please Okaa-san. "There we go. I am already feeling better from your adorable smiles. Keep smiling for me Rensuke-kun."

"R-Right...anything for you, Okaa-san."

I continued to smile at her, and our faces met one another, in a burning gaze. My face was heating up, and a little blush also dusted Okaa-sans face. That's when I moved a little closer, my burning gaze fixed on those lovely orbs of Okaa-sans. Okaa-san mimicked my movements, and moved her face closer to my own.

"Rensuke-kun, I really want you to know that..."

"Okaa-san I really want to..."

"Shh, it's alright. I know...I also want to do things with you..."

When she said that, I felt my chest heat up. My body was also following after the heat, and made me wrap my arms around the older woman. Okaa-san once again mimicked my actions, wrapping her arms around me, her breasts being pushed into my chest.

Even if this is taboo, I don't care. I don't care if it looks like she is taking advantage, I want her to have the advantage. I want her to kiss me, and we can do ecchi things to one another. I could look after her if I was given the chance...

[Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

As Okaa-san and I were about to kiss, I heard Asia-san scream! Fucking hell, what's going on now!? Is Ise-kun trying something with her?! Does Asia-san hate me!? I was about to get a fucking kiss of the woman I've been lusting after! I bleeding hate that she did that!

"It seems Asia-chan is already getting a little rambunctious, huh."

Okaa-san unwrapped her arms and stood up.

I also stood up, and went towards the door while sighing heavily.

This bastard has caused me the ultimate cock-block. I don't do it to him, so why does he do it to me? I could've at least gotten a kiss from the woman I want. But no, this bastard would come and do this, wouldn't he?

Opening it, I peered outside together with Okaa-san, seeing that Asia-san had tears down her face as she ran away down the hall. The place she was running from was Ise-kun's bedroom...

"A-Asia! Wait a second, it isn't what it looks like!"

Ise-kun came out of his bedroom...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! He's not wearing underwear! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

I closed my eyes instantly, connecting the dots! He actually tried it on with Asia-san! Poor girl! He's doing ecchi things with a nun! Even if former, she's freaking innocent! What a dirty bastard he is! My eyes are burning! I can't unsee that! I can't! I'm scared! I'm frightened! I hate this day! I want to die right now! I want to go away now! Can my life be a little better than it is right now!? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Ise-kun! I seriously hate you right now! Why do you have to be a bastard?! You've scarred me now! Are you happy with yourself right now!?"

I was crying.

The tears even flowed down my face like a heavy shower.

I can't allow myself to become more scarred. I need a female right now! I don't want this to hurt me anymore! I just want to be normal for a change! Can't I also have love in my life!?

"Shh, it's alright Rensuke-kun. I wont allow Ise to hurt you."

Thankfully, Okaa-san wrapped me up into a hug. Hah! Take that Ise-kun! Your Okaa-san is comforting me because of your dirty ways!

I felt my face being pressed into her bust...ooh yeah, now that's what I am taking about. Okaa-sans lovely flesh mounds are truly the softest. I don't get big breasts often, so when I do, it really is a little of a treat.

"I-Ise! You put on some underwear and pants this instant! What have you done to Asia-chan?! And to Rensuke-kun! You might've scarred him for life! Why are you even doing perverted things to yourself right now!? What did I say about this the last time!?"

Okaa-san was raging. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel her soul wanting to deliver justice to Ise-kun! Go and get him Okaa-san! He's doing ecchi things with Asia-san! That girl is going to be scared for life!

"B-But Kaa-san! I-I can explain!"

"I've told you about your behaviour before! If there's a girl to live here, then you're going to have to make sure that your act is cleaned up, you know?!"

"B-But Kaa-san-"

"No! You're going to be grounded for this!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

...After that...I never want to see another male ever again...I only want girls in my life...

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Come on Millicas-chan, come to bed."

I whined, attempting to pull her from the paperwork she's doing right now.

After the incident with Ise-kun, Okaa-san and split apart. It was a little disheartening. But something about Okaa-san told me that she actually wanted to kiss me. She wasn't going to get caught up in the moment...she wanted me to kiss her. She wants me to do things with her...I know that it is that.

Millicas-chan came back to my bedroom not long after that. While Suu and Mrs Cuddles slept together surprisingly, I was laying in bed with Millicas-chan but she's preoccupied by something. She's got some papers in her hand, and she keeps going over the same thing over and over again. I don't know what's wrong with her exactly...

"I will soon Senpai, I just need to go over these important documents."

That's the same answer I've been getting over and over again.

There's something off...I need to find out what's going on with her...

I sat up in the bed, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, give up for tonight. You can do whatever it is tomorrow morning. Just come and cuddle me in bed."

"...In a few minutes Senpai, I promise. I just need to do these, then I can cuddle up to you."

Again, the same answer. I wish she would just tell me what's going on. It was only after the familiar stuff that she turned like this. Whatever is happening, she wont let me in. She's so freaking stubborn.

I began rubbing her shoulders, massaging them slowly.

"At least allow me to do this, to alleviate your stress."

"Mmmmmm...alright...keep doing that..."

So I massaged her shoulders as she looked through some work. But there was a name that kept appearing. It wasn't a name that I was familiar with myself, but the last name...I think I saw that in the book about the 72 Pillars. It kept appearing on those papers of hers, and when she saw it, her eyes turned to slits.

For awhile, I just kept my hands, rotating them on her small shoulders. A couple of times, the straps on her nightdress slid off her shoulders, so I pulled them back up onto said shoulder. The weird thing is though, she didn't even bother when I pulled them down. She didn't even bat an eyelid when I did it.

"Millicas-chan, put down the papers and come to bed. I'll even let you kiss me~"

I tried to tempt her, but she didn't even answer me this time.

I tried taking the papers out of her hand, but she moved away from me. She even made it a point to face away from me so I couldn't see what she was doing.

W-Why is she doing this all of a sudden? Why is she being cold? I haven't done anything, have I?

"Millicas-chan...why are you moving away from me right now?"

"I'm just busy right now." She gave that cold reply, shifting her weight to the side. "I'm sorry, but this can't wait Senpai. Please wait a little longer."

Wait a little longer...

I'm selfish...

I want to have her with me right now...

Is it too much to ask to forget everything and just be in one another's arms? I know we aren't official or anything...but can't I also comfort the girl...the girl that I really...I really do want this girl to be happy...can't I do anything to help her...? These papers can't be so important that they can't wait until tomorrow.

As I was thinking about that, my mind went to Kunou-chan.

She's not here right now. She's not here. I thought that she would be here, since she's practically a little stalker girl. But she's not here...this is a little strange...I don't understand...maybe she wants to...

"Say, where is Kunou-chan anyway? I thought she would be here for a little sleep. She usually is anyway."

"She's busy doing something for me. She'll be here tomorrow night, most likely."

She's busy doing something for her? What could that be?

"If she's doing something for you...can I do anything for you?"

"No, there's nothing you can do for me."

Like that, I felt a knife enter my heart.

Not a literal one, but the pain is all the same.

Hearing that I can't help her, breaks my own heart...why can't I do anything? She's come to me before with things she needs help with. What makes this so different this time? Aren't I good enough to help her? I'm her Queen, aren't I? Why is it that there's nothing I can't do for her?

"Why c-can't I help you?"

"Because you can't. I can do it on my own, don't worry."

All of this coldness is making me feel rejected. It makes me feel like...I'm useless. That's the last thing I want to be...I don't even know what's going on, and I am getting the silent treatment...I'm so useless...

"T-That's not good enough...tell me, what's going on. How do you know that I can't help you?"

"Because you can't, I've said it before. Don't make me repeat myself, I am your King after all."

...Did she really just try and pull rank on me? That's what it sounded like to me...how could she act like that? She's never like that...she's kind of acting like Buchou right now...I thought that she was different to her...

"...Don't talk to me like that Millicas-chan. I respect you...don't you respect me?"

"It isn't a matter of respect. This is something that you can't help me with."

"Why? I'm your Queen aren't I? Why don't you let me help you with your problem?"

"Because you can't! Because you're still a newborn Devil! This is something that you can't solve Senpai! Don't you understand me right now!? This is my problem and I have to figure out a solution to my own problem! Now just let me work in peace and be quiet!"

"..."

She actually yelled at me...

I was so shocked that I couldn't even form words, my mouth becoming dry. My eyes were even open so wide, that the moister in my eyes was getting lesser and lesser...why would she...

The first time she's even yelled at me, with so much negative feeling behind her tone...

This isn't the same girl that I was falling in love with. I don't even know who this girl is right now.

"Fine, I will be a good little slave and keep my mouth shut. That's what you want, isn't it?"

I laid my head on the pillow, and turned away from her.

She really isn't acting like she usually is right now...she really isn't who she used to be. I don't even know who she is right now. Why is she like this all of a sudden? What could be upsetting her so much that she'd change like this? Where has the sweet girl that I...that I really admire gone?

"S-Senpai, I didn't mean to say anything like that...please forgive me."

She tried to touch my shoulder, but I shrugged her off.

She's the same...all of them are the same...all of them...

"You don't need to apologize to me. After all, I'm just your servant aren't I?"

I didn't mean to sound like I was speaking spitefully, but that's how it came out, and I immediately regretted it. I wouldn't ever want to speak like that to her ever again. I only want to know what's bothering her...I only want to make it right somehow...

"T-That's not true! I-I didn't mean to speak to you like that! I've just got a lot on my mind right now...I'm so confused...and scared...Senpai...I'm frightened..."

I heard sobs being choked out from behind me.

So it wasn't surprising that when I turned around, I saw her in tears.

My annoyance and hurt suddenly turned into sadness, and wanting to comfort.

I sat up, and faced her.

"Why are you crying? What's going on? Please tell me. I only want to help you. I only want you to feel better...if I don't know what's going on, I can't do anything for you...Millicas-chan, I want to help you...allow me to help you..."

"I-I can't say anything...b-but...I don't want to do it...I-I just want to be...Senpai...I only want you to be with me...I don't want anyone else...I never want anyone else to touch me...other than you...please don't hate me Senpai...I'm so sorry...I don't mean to push you away..."

I couldn't stay mad at her.

When a girl I see is crying and shaking like that, I can't hate her. I knew something was wrong...even if I don't know what that is...it isn't her fault...she doesn't need to be frightened...whatever has frightened her...

I pulled her close to me, and kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't cry. I don't hate you, there's no way I could. I just want you to be happy. I don't know what's wrong, but I lo...I really want you to be happy. Just tell me, what's wrong, and I will make it go away. Whatever it is, I will make it disappear."

"T-There's nothing you can do Senpai...but you could hold me...please don't leave me alone..."

The tears fell down her face like a waterfall. I brushed them off her eyes, making sure she doesn't look like a drowned rat.

"I wont leave you...I wont ever leave you...I'm here for you...please don't cry."

We gently laid back onto the bed and I pulled her close to my chest. She cried onto my chest...just what the fuck has made her like this? I've never seen her so distressed before. I'm going to make whatever is making her upset disappear.

"S-Senpai..."

Millicas-chan leaned up, and kissed me on the lips shyly.

"It's alright, Millicas-chan. Tell me...what's wrong...? I only want to help you..."

"I-I'll tell you in time...I swear. Just tonight...kiss me...please don't ever stop kissing me..."

I leaned really close to her lips, brushing them with my own.

"Tonight, I wont let you go...I wont let you go Millicas-chan, ever. I really...I really..."

I pushed my lips onto her own.

While tears flowed down her face, her lips turned upwards into a smile as our kiss deepened.

I slipped my tongue deep within her mouth, overpowering her tongue instantly. She put up no resistance as our kiss expressed our unspoken feelings. The feeling that I wish that I could shout out from the rooftop, but I can't. The feelings that want to come out...but my mouth wont allow them to be spoken from my mouth.

Even if I can't say it...I do know that I am in love with this girl. I love her, and I always want to be with her. Millicas-chan...don't ever cry again...I wont allow the girl I love be in pain anymore.

* * *

 **End chapter! So there's a secret (I'm sure most can guess what it is) that Millicas is keeping! And they appeared on Elmen's show! Just what kind of show does she run exactly!? And Issei's Okaa-san seems to be cosying up to Rensuke~ And even a little fighting between kitty and slime~ How's that going to turn out? Until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Suu, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War historian; Ooh, that would make sense, wouldn't it? But they have to get over the 'awkwardness' of the younger guy older female thing. But, in the long run, it wont matter much to them~**

 **Dragonrider666; Well, the chapter happened. And well, sometimes he isn't, especially when it was mentioned in the light novel that he did just that when Asia was in the house, after Rias came onto him.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Well, even if it is, I'm going to make it a little more different than it is in canon and all that. Tiamat huh...maybe as a familiar later on. Yubelluna probably not this story, but maybe in another story. As to why people are, will be revealed in time~ Suu's other form, is basically what she looks like in the anime with big breasts. But as to why she goes Loli, will be revealed shortly, and I think that it is quite funny. Mrs C, will be revealed not until after volume 2, and later on in the story. Kunou's mother will appear around volume 4, and her back story as to how she ended up in Millicas' peerage will be revealed in time~ And thank you!**

 **Hellspam; That's Elmen's show for you~ And yup, more of that to come, and I can totally see that happening with Anna~**

 **BlackAceStriker; I'm glad that it is~ Hehe, it could be something like that~ Or he could just be a dog person~ Hmmmm, that might be interesting. It could be like Serafall, having big breasts but with a childish body~ But yeah, Ophis is ultimate Loli~**

 **Jugar38; It was, it was~ Thought that I would try something different, and it somewhat worked, I would like to think anyway. yeah, she'll open up, eventually. But no worries, Kunou time will come soon, since there's a scene set up for them in the next few chapters, but sadly she doesn't make an appearance in this chapter, but that's to make way for other character development. And I'm glad you love me lol~ Yeah, I thought slime vs cat would be appropriate, with them being enemies...sort of for Ren's attention. And yup, she got some more time, with more to come~ And as always, thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, and I'm pretty sure most people are hehe~ And hehe, I know~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, wrote the wrong thing, it's fixed now though. Well...I did something new, and I know it wasn't for everyone, but I'm sure some liked it at least, maybe? And yeah~ More of them in the future~**

 **Anime PJ; That he is, that he is. And more lucky in the future~ And yeah, poor Ise, lol~ But Ren is going to be his new daddy, hehe~ Well, he doesn't react well to it from people he cares about, and there's a reason, a detail of his character that has yet to be explored as for the reason why he doesn't like such things. And yeah, I'm sure everyone has by now hehe~**

 **Gangstar vegas; I was going to go with that originally, but I looked up the appropriate version of the female version of that name, and that's what it came up with originally. I might change it before that character is introduced, but for now, it is Michaela.**

 **Guest; Hehe, I kind of guessed it was the same person lol. And yeah, that sounds like a neat idea. I've read some of it, so as soon as I finish reading, I will consider what ideas I can do, and so forth.**

 **Cf96; Thanks~**

 **Ragna; Thank you~ God yeah, I can picture that as well~ It would be funny to see hehe.**

 **Soul; That sounds like a pretty neat idea actually~ I will consider doing something like that in the future.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter! P.S, important details at bottom of chapter, please take a little look and it will explain everything there.**

* * *

 **The disaster!**

Last night...was painful to watch.

Watching her cry like that, just makes me feel like...I feel like she's in so much pain, and I am not able to...help her. She didn't even stay in bed this morning, she just left the room and the house soon afterwards without saying a word to me.

I couldn't believe that she would do something like that. She doesn't want me to help her. I asked and asked and asked. I practically begged her for me to help her, but she just kept answering with the same, no.

It was always the same answer. Basically it was "Sorry Senpai, but it doesn't matter right now. I will tell you eventually." and that's how it is. If I could do anything...something that I could do...

She didn't want me to help her, and she didn't want me near her...after she cried, she fell asleep in my arms, not waking up for an instant. But when she did wake up, she changed back to being stoic like (recently) always, and just left the room.

We didn't even go training, which we usually do. I just stayed in bed. It was a little refreshing having a day off, but it also made little sense to me. I should be getting stronger, and if I don't train, that means that I wont become as strong as I should be and I wont be able to protect her.

Suu and Mrs Cuddles tried to comfort me in their own ways, but I was too confused to need comfort. It doesn't even make sense as to what is happening right now. I just wish that she would tell me what's going on...if someone is making her feel upset, then I want to make it better...even if I have to go against Heaven and the Underworld. I'd do anything for her to keep smiling.

And now, as I sit at the breakfast table, I couldn't help but feel so useless. The only thing that I could do was comfort her, and I don't even know what I am comforting her from.

Asia-san and Ise-kun are just sat at the table, talking casually. Seems like that after the event of last night, they've gone back to normal. I think that a misunderstanding happened...but still, to do something like that when Asia-san is in the house...that's just really unthinkable, naughty guy.

Okaa-san isn't here, having to go to work. But I couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened...she did want to kiss me, didn't she? She actually wanted us to be like that...damn Asia-san screaming because of Ise-kun doing ecchi things to himself...he really is a bad egg, sometimes.

I regarded Ise-kun who was happily chatting with Asia-san, and smirked.

"So Ise-kun did you have a good night last night~?"

Singing that out, he became all flustered and shook his head.

"N-No! Of course I didn't! I had to explain to Asia that I wasn't doing anything wrong! A-And that's what people do w-when they...uuh...I-I erm...y-you know! It doesn't even matter! Asia understands! So shut up!"

Ugh, why does he tell me to shut up? It's not funny...it is quite mean actually. I don't tell him to shut up. I occasionally tell him to stop looking at my Millicas-chan and if he ever does try anything he is going to get a foot right in his ass...ehehe, never mind~ Millicas-chan isn't mine or anything~

"I'm sure she does." I grinned, glancing at the girl with blonde hair. "So Asia-san, he didn't frighten you so much that you don't like him, did he? I'm sure that he was only...erm, did you find your answer as to why he was panting heavily?"

I could barely contain the grin that was spreading across my face.

It was only a natural reaction, wasn't it? I mean, last night Asia-san saw something very few people should see. Even I, wouldn't be able to unsee something like that. I am a little frightened on what's going to happen to me mentally if I see something like that again.

Cocking up an eyebrow in somewhat relief, Asia-san smiled.

"I think so. Ise-san said that sometimes he exercises during the night. And when he says "Ooh Buchou~" he is thinking about doing his best for Buchou-san. Yes, I believe that I have my answer now, Rensuke-san. Thank you for the help."

I smiled coyly and regarded Ise-kun with a slight smile.

So, that's what he told her, is it? Now now Ise-kun, that's a little bad~ You can't say things like that~ At least it wasn't anything weirder than that~ It could've gone either way I am honest~

"Yeah, no problem. I'm just glad that the misunderstanding is...over now. And it seems that your relationship is as strong as ever~"

Both of them blushed and looked away shyly. Awww, I think this is the beginning of the lovely relationship~ Maybe I could be an Oji-san sooner than I thought I would be~

"T-That's all it is Ren! Don't read so much into it!"

He snapped at me, cocking his head towards my own.

I recoiled from him, staring with a bemused smile.

"I'm only working with what I saw, and I saw that you two were...well, seeing such a thing would cause a young girl to become a little frightened. Just be a little more vigilant in the future."

I lightly scolded the young pervert, as I made sure Asia-san was alright. Can't have her turning into a pervert, God would be really pissed if the nun not only turned into a Devil, but also turned into a pervert.

"I already said that it was a misunderstanding! What don't you get about that!? I am only trying to...ugh! You really piss me off Ren! Seriously, stop it Ren! Just go away baka!"

I sniffled and covered my mouth in faux sadness.

"Ooh? You're shouting at me for no reason. T-That really upsets me, Ise-kun. I didn't know that you could shout at me like that. Maybe in the future, you should learn to not shout at people like you do...meanie Ise-kun~"

Asia-san, seeing my fake sad eyes, walked over and gave me a surprising hug. In a quick motion, I returned the hug, unsure of what I should do right now.

I hope she isn't falling for me. While I do like her, I wouldn't do that to Ise-kun. I wouldn't take a girl that he likes as well. And I'm sure he wouldn't take a girl that I like. If he did, I would have to kick the crap out of him.

"Are you alright Asia-san? Has Ise-kun upset you?"

She shook her head, and put the top of her head against my own head. It felt a little weird having a girl that you can't be attracted too have her forehead against your own.

"Ise-san hasn't upset me today."

"Today huh? Does that mean he frequently upsets you?"

I heard a low growling sound come from Ise-kun. H-Hey, don't do such things Ise-kun. I'm only trying to make sure that she's alright. She is a former nun after all. They're precious good people that have devoted themselves to God.

Asia-san gently moved her head in denial.

"That's not it Rensuke-san. I just...Rensuke-san, I'm so sorry that Ise-san is a bad person when it concerns you. I will talk with Ise-san and ask that he doesn't bully you anymore."

Ooh, I feel bad now. She's just so darn nice and cute. I hate myself when she comforts me like this. She should just be the same as usual...not bother with someone like me...Asia-san, you know what you do to me, don't you?

I took a look at Ise-kun, seeing that he has a pissed expression.

Seeing that, I gently gave Asia-san a pat on the back.

"Aah, you're so kind Asia-san~ Thanks for doing that, but I am alright, thank you. You don't have to worry about anything, I'm alright. But like I said...thank you for your concern, it is touching."

She's a good girl at heart, anyone could see it. She could even be Virgin Mary incarnate, she's that lovely. Ise-kun better not mess with this girl or I will mess him up. She's like a little sister to me now, and I have to make sure that she's fine, don't I?

"I'm glad that Rensuke-san is feeling better!"

Asia-san smiled like the Virgin Mary and sat down next to her perverted future lover. While I must admit that Asia-san is a cute girl, and could be a potential lover in the future, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the relationship that those two share with one another. Besides, I've got my Loli's, I don't need much else. Well...I could go for a sexy elder woman, but I don't see the chances of that happening anytime soon.

"So, Ren. I heard something like crying coming from your room last night. Is everything alright?"

I know that he's concerned, but I couldn't really involve him, when even I don't know what's going on right now.

"I...I don't know. It wasn't me that was crying, it was Millicas-chan. Something is going on, and she hasn't told me what it is. When I asked, she just said that she can't tell me and would discuss it another time."

"It's the same with Buchou. She's been a little off for a while now, right Asia?"

Asia-san confirmed it with a slight nod.

"Y-Yes, Buchou-san has been weird since last Thursday. She was saying things about she doesn't have much time. But when I asked, she said that she doesn't want to speak about it anymore, and told me to do my contract. I was...I was worried for Buchou-san...and now I'm worried about Millicas-san. I hope that both of them are okay."

As always, she's such a kind soul. I need to find a kind girl as well for my eventual harem. While I'm not going for that route in the future, if it happens, I would like diversity, and I would love them all as well. That's the basic definition of having a harem. You love them all equally. You might have an alpha, but you can't play favourites now.

"Right...I wish that I could do something for Buchou..."

He's the same as me huh. We're both worried for our Masters and want to help them. But unlike Millicas-chan, I don't see Buchou sharing with anyone else. While Millicas-chan is a strong girl, she's also able to see that she does need help sometimes. And I hope that she sees that she needs help this time.

"Don't worry Ise-kun, she'll eventually open up. If it's you, she'll have no choice but to open up. You're the type of person that people open up to after all."

I somewhat fibbed, biting my bottom lip.

I'm not that sure if I was lying or not. I could've been telling the truth. Maybe she does know about telling others her problems. I don't really like putting myself into their groups problems, like they do the same as us.

"Y-Yeah! It's the same with Millicas-sama! She'll open up to you eveutally! She's the Loli to your Lolicon!"

I tightened my fist, and was tempting to punch the table, but held back at the last second.

Because of that damn interview, people are suspecting that I am a Lolicon more and more. People on the street are even offering Loli's to me. I-I don't want Loli's like that! I just want the girls with the big breasts!

"Y-Yeah, and I'm sure that Buchou...wait, what quality do you have that attracts her to you again?"

He growled and his eyes burned with the fires of rage.

Heh, that will teach you to mess with me. I am pretty witty after all. Just ask Kalawarner. I almost made her kill her fellow Fallen Angels with my words. I so have to do that again in the future. It was an awesome day, that.

"W-Well, at least I've not got a Loli Harem!"

Wanting to play that card, are we? Kukuku, you really should know who you're messing with, my perverted friend. You'd wish that wouldn't ever happen, Hyoudou Issei-kun~

"That's true, you don't have a Loli Harem. But at the same time, isn't a Loli Harem better than not having a harem at all? At least with the Loli's, I can have some kind of action. What action do you have exactly? From the sounds of it, your hand gets a lot of action~"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Growling like a dog, he bared his teeth at me.

Heh, I only speak the truth my pervy friend. You and your hand know one another quite well, don't you? Well, according to Asia-san anyway. If he wasn't doing that, then just what kind of sexual fantasy does he have? Is he into voyeurism? Maou I hope not...

"R-Rensuke-san, Ise-san. Please don't fight. Friends don't f-fight...s-so, please apologize to one another at once!"

W-Wow, seeing a kind girl like her yell at people is...actually fucking cute. Her anger is adorable, rather than scary. Yell some more Asia-san, I wanna see you show more cute anger~

But seeing Asia-san like that, both Ise-kun and I bowed our heads.

""Sorry Ren/Ise-kun. And sorry Asia/san.""

Mumbling that softly, Asia-san gained a bright smile.

"I'm glad that you both are going to be friends again!"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry Asia. We're always friends, we just fight sometimes. It's apart of being best friends."

"Yeah, that's right Ise-kun, that's what best friends do."

I confirmed what the baka said, only for Asia-san to cock her head to the side.

"Mmmmmmm..." Asia-san put a thinking pose on. She then turned to Ise-kun within a few seconds and beamed at him. "I think you're a meanie Ise-san, and that you should take more baths."

"Pft!"

"Hahaha!"

While he did a spit take, I laughed!

I didn't tell her to do this! I swear that I didn't! This is one of the shining moments in my life! She's doing this of her own accord! But why did she do something like that?! Maou, this girl is full of surprises!

Ise-kun somewhat recovered and sighed.

"A-Asia, do you really think I smell?"

"E-Erm...I think that you might be a little...erm...you're a brat?"

She's so unsure of herself, and I am not sure on what she's doing right now. Maybe she's trying too...erm, is she trying to make better friends with Ise-kun or something? Was it because we said that we fight sometimes?

"A-Asia! Wh-Why are you saying such bad things?"

Asia-san showed a confused face towards Ise-kun.

"I-I thought that we come become best friends as well...so, I wanted to have a fight with you. I-Isn't that what you and Rensuke-san do together? S-Since you fight and are so close...I thought that we'd be able to fight and become even closer."

Knew it was something like that. Asia-san, you're a precious gem, you really are a lovely girl. You can't even see that what we do is what you shouldn't do with Ise-kun. It's different between males and females...than males and males. Males (at least we) fight and get closer, and males and females...bond in other ways, like having a good relationship...

"N-No Asia. Ren and I are...well, we're fighters by nature. That's how we are most of the time. But you and I are different. Girls are flowers and men are beasts. Like beasts, Ren and I fight. But when a flower meets a beast, the flowers sweet scent makes the beast sooth."

I kind of like that, but if he calls me a beast again, he's certainly going to know about it. He's a beast, and a brute as well. Not all men are beasts...just him and his pervy friends. I'm more...gentleman like, even if I am a little pervy. I'm not as bad as him and the two perverted friends of his~

"S-So men are beasts, and girls are flowers? But doesn't that mean we're so different that we could never get along? T-That means Ise-san and I are never going to be able to get along..."

D-Damn, she's really upset now.

"Erm...Asia that's..."

He looks like he's struggling right now. He can't even form a sentence. He tried and tried, but closed his mouth upon seeing her frozen expression. It was like life was going to be rejected soon...who knew that it would be this serious.

I have to help or he's going to crash and burn.

"You see Asia-san, men and women are different, but can be similar as well. It is like the yin-yang thing. Where there's a small part of the opposite in the opposite. Like there's a small beast in a flower, and there's a small flower within the beast. It is the differences that make us all the more sweeter for one another. As they say, opposites attract. Isn't that what you wanted to say, Ise-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right! That's why males and females can get along so well! You can't have one without the other!"

From his eyes, I could see that he was saying "Thanks man!" or something equivalent to that.

I smiled at him, and lowered my head as to not get involved anymore.

Asia-san though seemed to accept that talk and nodded her head silently.

"S-So, you are okay now Asia?"

"Y-Yes! I understand now! Myself and Ise-san are opposite, but similar as well! While we're different, we have similarities and the differences make us all the more better!"

Ise-kun nodded with a little smile, and I also smiled. Well, problem resolved. Good job I say.

So, like that, we began eating breakfast again.

While I ate this lovely breakfast that Okaa-san made, I just had a casual conversation with these two. But it was painfully obvious that they wanted to be alone, so I decided to eat as fast as I could so I could allow them to be alone. They were just polite, not asking me to leave. But I could see that they wanted that, and I didn't want to stop their pursuit of love after all~

When I finished my breakfast, I walked out of the room and towards the door after grabbing my stuff for today like my bag and my shoes and things like that. That's all I need for school after all.

* * *

When I opened the door...

"...Senpai."

"Ooh my, this is a surprise."

The one that appeared at the door was Koneko-chan, dressed in the usual school uniform. But there's something different about her...hmmmmmm, the clothes are the same, the shoes as well. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...what's different about her...ooh, I see it now~

I gently reached out my hand, and patted her head.

"I like what you've done with your hair Koneko-chan. It makes you look really cute."

Yes, she's pushed her bangs behind her ears, and has her hair in a little ponytail today. I have to admit, she looks freaking adorable. For such a stoic girl to have such a hairstyle, was something I didn't expect. Maybe she's doing this for me? I would have to hope something like that since I have powers over Loli's, apparently.

"...Senpai...I erm..."

For some reason, Koneko-chan became a little nervous and shuffled her feet.

Hmmmm? Is something going on with my adorable Kohai right now? Even her confused face is absolutely adorable. I could literally take her away somewhere and keep her there forever and ever~

"Yeah? What's wrong Koneko-chan? Is there something you need?"

When I asked that, her whole face turned a little red...

Hmmmm? Is something wrong with her? Does she not feel well?

"...No, it's just..."

"Do you need to speak to Ise-kun? Asia-san maybe? If it is Millicas-chan then she isn't here. Or is there something that I can help you with maybe?"

I took the best guess that I possibly could...

But she shook her head.

"...I don't need to speak with any of them...it was you that..."

Me!? She wanted to speak to me huh! That makes me feel so honoured! Loli Koneko-sama wants to talk to Bishota me~ It really does fill my heart that she'd want to talk with me~

"Ooh, I'm flattered. You wanted to speak with me? Thanks for that Koneko-chan!"

A genuinely confused face appeared, plastering itself all over hers.

"...For what? ...For me wanting to speak with you?"

I nodded to her confusion.

She wouldn't understand, no one would. It is just a little of a personal thing...something I wouldn't want to talk about.

"It's nothing really. I just felt happy about it. So, tell me. What is it that you wanted exactly?"

I asked as gently as I could, seeing her adorable face going more red as time goes on.

"...School...walk...school...together...school...we could...together...school..."

She kept mumbling over and over again. It was actually a little cute when she was showing a little blush on her face. If I have to summarize her face right now, I would have to say that it is one of the cutest I've ever seen.

"R-Right...erm, you wanna walk to school together?"

I took a little guess.

Only for her to confirm with a slight movement with her neck.

"...I'm going in that direction...if we walk together, it wouldn't be so bad."

Awwwwwwwwww! That's so adorable! She's trying to be all cold about it but she wants me to walk to school with her~ Stoic girls are also cute as well~ It would even be nice if she wanted a hug as well~ Being with a Loli isn't so bad sometimes~ Although I could go for the big breasted loving right now. Hmmmm, something like Akeno-san would be good. Kiba-chan and Kurumi-chan would also be acceptable. They're both sexy girls as well. Not quite Onee-sama, but no way are they Loli's. They're the Bishoujo's that I like~

Maybe even...that big breasted Fallen Angel girl, erm...Kalawarner. She'd be nice as well. She wasn't a total bitch like the other Fallen Angels. Mittelt was a bratty Fallen Angel chick, but I could totally see myself getting it on with her. She did show the signs after all~ I wonder if I'll ever see those Fallen Angels again? We killed two of them, Raynare and Dohnaseek. Mittelt and Kalawarner left because they didn't want to get brought up with anything else like them getting their butts kicked by yours truly.

"I see...lets go together then. Since we're walking in the same direction and all."

I decided to play along, since I didn't want her to be uncomfortable after all.

"...As you say, we're walking in the same direction. We should go."

"Understood Koneko-sama~"

She didn't seem to be pleased about that, but nonetheless, she continued to stand in front of me, not budging an inch.

I glanced at the girl before smiling.

"Lets go then Koneko-chan."

"...Yes, lets go together."

I closed the door behind me and we set off together, towards the school.

We walked in mostly silence. The only time that she ever looked like she was going to talk is when she held a bento tightly in her palms. She held it so tight that it looked like she was going to break it.

We walked for about five minutes, before I opened my mouth.

"S-Say Koneko-chan...Millicas-chan has been a little strange lately, and the same with Buchou. Erm...do you possibly know what's going on with them?"

Breaking the ice, and wanting some answers, I directed my attention to the Loli girl.

Said Loli girl broke contact with the street, choosing to gaze up at me with those hazel orbs of hers with the catlike pupils staring at me.

"...I don't really know anything about it. ...If you want to know about Buchou, Akeno-san would be the best person to ask, since she's Buchou's Queen. ...If it is Millicas-sama, then you could ask Kunou...that damn fox...since she is the one that is closest to the King, besides you. But you want to know about Buchou? For what purpose?"

Yeah, that makes sense. Akeno-san would obviously know about her. And if Buchou and Millicas-chan has the same problem, maybe finding out Buchou's problem can help Millicas-chan! Already, Koneko-chan has been helping me!

"N-Not for myself. Rather, Ise-kun is worried about her, so I thought that I should ask about her as well. My main priority is to make sure that Millicas-chan is alright. I am her Queen after all...and I realized how bad that sounds when saying it openly~"

The corners of her mouth rose up ever so slightly, filling me with joy. I actually made her smile. This has to be the happiest day of my life! I made the stoic girl smile! What a good day for the Bishota!

"...It does sound like something completely different."

"Y-Yeah...but Akeno-san huh~"

I sang out with a smile.

"...Yes, Akeno-san would know about Buchou. ...I don't know what the situation is, but I would have to say that it could be linked. So finding out from Akeno-san is the best for now. ...Other than that, I would ask either of them directly. ...I don't think that they would tell me...but if it is her Queen, Millicas-sama would maybe divulge such information."

My face turned downwards sadly.

"You'd think that...but she hasn't been telling me anything...so that's why I asked you."

"...She's not telling you anything at all?"

She seemed shocked by it.

Maybe to the others, Millicas-chan and I do seem like we have a good relationship. But between us, I'm not sure who's the more...open with their feelings. She's shy about it, and I prefer to not let others near me...afraid that they would end up leaving anyway...just like my parents left me...just like everyone...else...

"...No, she hasn't told me anything. I think someone is harassing her, or something about the Underworld, based on what I saw in those documents she had. But other than that, I don't know what it could be."

I sighed in annoyance.

Not at Koneko-chan, but at the situation at hand. I just can't believe that...she doesn't tell me...

In the midst of feeling annoyed with myself, I felt a hand lightly pat me on the back.

"...I see...I'm sorry that she's not talking to you. ...But if it is any consolation, I am sure that she would tell you in time...she always says that you're the person she trusts most out of everyone else. ...You're her precious Queen after all."

"I don't know if that's an insult or a praise."

Speaking my mind, she showed a bemused face.

"...It's a little of both actually."

I chortled and patted her head again.

"That's alright. I'll let you tease me this time, since you've given me a starting place on helping Millicas-chan."

"...Yes, I suppose...but you really care about Millicas-sama, don't you?"

Care about her...care about her huh...

Scratching my cheek, I could only smile a little.

"I do. Isn't it only natural for me to care about my King?"

"...I suppose, but it seems that you're more than just caring about her...either way, I am glad that you're Millicas-sama's Queen. I don't think she could've gotten a better one, in my opinion anyway. ...Even if you're a pervert, you're a pervert with a heart of gold and will always be there for Millicas-sama...that makes me happy."

I was taken back by her sudden speech.

I think that's one of the longest times I've heard her talk before. But her words were very nice...I do care about her, and I guess that I have a heart of gold~ It would be nice to think that I am a heart of gold type of person. Although I reject the idea that I am a pervert. I am pervy, I admit. But I am not a pervert.

"Well, I do try my best, Koneko-chan~"

"...You do, and that makes it all the more better, Senpai."

"Hmmm? Makes all the more better? Makes what better?"

She gave a shake of her head and turned away from me.

It seems like she wants to stop that part of the conversation.

Respecting her wishes, I simply closed my mouth and looked ahead.

By now, we have already come into contact with the route most take to school. Each of the people around us are looking at us with wide eyes, and I can hear mumbles of "Ren-sama truly is a Lolicon." from the girls and "Tch, bastard can have the Loli's, saves the big breasts for us." from the guys, mostly. Some Lolicon's are jealous of me, like one of Ise-kun's perverted friends...damn, why can't I remember who that person is...?

A few minutes later, Koneko-chan turned towards me, parting her mouth.

"...Senpai, can I ask you something?"

So, she wants to ask me a question huh?

"Sure, what's that?"

I asked with mild interest, perking my ears up to listen to her.

Koneko-chan's face turned upwards, a little smile gracing her face.

"...Is it true what they say about you?"

E-Eh? What does she mean?

With suspicious eyes, I asked her a question.

"...What does that mean, Koneko-chan?"

She makes it sound like something bad is happening to me. Has someone been spreading bad rumours about me? Is it Ise-kun? Those little fucking perverted friends of his? Is it Buchou? She'd do something like this because she's jealous of the fact that I am so close to her niece, and she wants to be that close to Ise-kun.

"...Just that you're a Lolicon, that's all..."

Ooh not again! It's that damn interview again! It is giving me a bad rep! Everyone is going to think that I am some Lolicon that is trying for the Loli Harem route! I don't want that though! I-It isn't fair!

"For the love of Maou...eeh, I don't know how to answer that. If I was one, then it isn't as big as people are saying. Loli girls are cute and all, that's all I could say on the subject. But why does it matter to you personally?"

When I asked her, Koneko-chan showed a displeased face.

"...Because it does, that's why."

That's not really an answer that satisfies me, you know? Ugh, why are girls so complicated?

"R-Right...okay."

So we continued walking together in a silent way.

I don't think I've ever really interacted with Koneko-chan before. Each time that we do, it is usually something of a serious matter. But right now, as far as I know, there's nothing serious about what we're doing.

"Say Koneko-chan, why did you want to walk together anyway?"

After five more minutes, I decided to ask another question, to break this eerie silence that we've been having.

"...I don't know. I found myself walking towards school...when I passed by here, I felt like I wanted company that's all. ...So, I thought about who I wanted...Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai or Ren-senpai. ...Ise-senpai is a no, because he's just a pervert and a Loli hater. Asia-senpai would be with Ise-senpai, so I would have the unfortunate company of the perv. Finally...while you're perverted, you're somewhat tolerable. ...So, I made you the prime choice."

Great, I don't know how I feel about that. She's basically saying that I'm the best of a bad situation. Out of me and Ise-kun, I win because I'm 'somewhat tolerable' for her. Makes me feel all special that does, not.

"I-If you say so Koneko-chan. But I've got to know, do you and Ise-kun not get along that well?"

When I asked, her eyes went a little darker than they usually do, sharply looking towards the ground...s-scary or what?

"...He's just a pervert, and as a pervert, he's my natural enemy. ...At least you hide your pervy tendencies better than he does...and you're a Lolicon. ...That's a plus in my books."

"Y-Yeah...okay..."

Great, so me being a Lolicon (apparently) has saved me? Maybe I should just up and admit that I am one, when I'm not. It would be so much easier...maybe big breasted girls will sympathize with me, and want to help me see the light (their big boobs~) so they'll kidnap me and torture me with their breasts~

Lightly taking my hand, I petted my Kohai's head again.

"So precious Kohai, why did you decide to put your hair in a ponytail anyway?"

"...Don't call me precious Kohai again."

Owwch!

Like a dagger in the heart, I was shot down by precious...I-I mean by my Kohai! I guess she has a problem with being called precious Kohai. Well, we all have our pet peeves after all.

"A-Alright, deal. But tell me~ Whats with the change in hairstyles anyway~?"

For some reason, her cute little face turned bright red...awww, that's really adorable~ So totes adorable~

"...I heard somewhere that you liked...it doesn't matter...I just chose to wear my hair like this, that's all." She looked up from the ground, and faced me with those doe eyes. "...Do you like it Senpai?"

R-Right, I need to make the right choice here. If I make the wrong one, she could kill me without worry.

"O-Of course I do. You're totally adorable Koneko-chan~ I couldn't ask for anything more adorable right now~"

"...I see...then I'm happy." Her face turned upwards into a little smile, bigger than the one she had before. "...Incidentally, what are you doing for lunch today? ...Do you have plans?"

That's a surprising turn of events. She wants to know if I have lunch~? Kuku, it makes me think on what she wants. If I didn't know any better, then I would swear that she's wanting to go on a date with me or something~

"N-Not that I can think of. Wanna eat lunch together?"

"...I'd like that."

So she does want to eat lunch after all. Koneko-chan, don't tell me that the Loli effect is happening right now? I know that I draw them to me, and it isn't my fault...I just want a big breasted girl as well. I know that Loli's are awesome in their own way, but I'm drowning in Loli's here.

"Okay! Cool! Where?"

"...Rooftop. ...No one goes there...rather, I will make sure that we're alone...without that damn fox..."

That damn fox? She said something like that before...wonder what that's about?

"Say Koneko-chan, who's this damn fox you're talking about? It wouldn't happen to be Loli fox Kunou-chan, would it?"

Koneko-chan's eyes went towards me, and stared deeply into my eyes. Ooh, that's a little scary Koneko-chan.

"...It would be. ...She's just...Ren-senpai, you don't like Kunou, do you? She's...very immature, and...she's not good enough...Senpai, Kunou is a natural enemy to me personally..."

"W-Why is Kunou-chan an enemy? She's always nice to me."

Even though I tried to defend Kunou-chan, Koneko-chan lowered her eyes.

"...Yes, but she's also my enemy for certain things. But forget about Kunou...she's not...here Senpai." Switching the situation, Koneko-chan thrusted her bento at me. "...Bring this...I made it..."

"Y-You made it just for me?"

If she did, that's so sweet. Not many other people make me bento's. I mean, Millicas-chan used to...she doesn't now. I kind of miss that.

"...I had it spare."

I glanced at the bento, and then gained a little smirk.

"Then, if you had it spare, why does it say 'For Ren-senpai' on the front?"

Koneko-chan's eyes froze, before she looked at the bento. Seeing the little note on the top, she became a little flustered.

"I-I didn't...I-I didn't make it j-just for you Senpai...I-I honestly h-had it spare...y-you a-aren't...I-I..."

Damn it...I was going to tease her on it, but I've never seen her so flustered before. What a treat for the eyes. I've never seen Koneko-chan look so freaking adorable before...I want to take her home and keep her from the world...no one else can have her...she's a cute girl right now. Who knew that Loli stoic girl had such a cute side?

Trying to keep her cool image, I stuck out my tongue.

"Ooh, I must be wrong. It just says 'For spare' after all. Sorry about that Koneko-chan, I read it wrong after all. Please do forgive me."

Koneko-chan regarded me with thankful eyes and looked ahead.

"...The rooftop then Senpai. ...I will be waiting. ...I need to go now."

Seems like she's too flustered to talk to me anymore. Better let her go.

"Ah, then I will see you during the lunch hour."

She took off down the street after we said our goodbyes. Hehe, I feel like I've become a little closer to her.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"See you later Ren-sama~"

"Bye Ren-sama~"

"Yeah, see you later Katase-san, Murayama-san."

Both Katase-san and Murayama-san waved and left the classroom.

That's when Kiryuu-san decided to be a bitch again, and cock her head towards me.

"Ooh Sakurai~ I saw that you were getting cosy with another Loli~"

Kiryuu-san said that with a lewd looking face, matching the eyes she has on.

I swear, ever since I got to school, she's been doing this. And even after classes, she's still banging on and on about it. And if that wasn't bad enough, the kendo girls have already left, and so has Ise-kun with Asia-san and his pervy friends, leaving me alone with this chick. I don't even know where Kurumi-chan is today. She didn't show up for class.

"So what? At least I have someone that I can cosy up too. You know with your perverted ways, I will be shocked by who is going to become your boyfriend. Most likely it is going to be a pervert like yourself."

"Hmph, I resent that. I could get any boyfriend that I could want!"

She's got to be kidding, right? She's practically sexual harassment girl. She's even harassed me before...frequently at that. There isn't a day that goes by where she doesn't sexually harass me.

"Yelling at me isn't going to be the best for you~ All the boys around will run away if you're screaming at me~ They'll think you're a brute and evil~"

"Whatever you say, Sakurai. You're jealous that I could get someone taller than you. Although that's not going to be hard, is it?"

Is she trying to wound me with my height? How naughty of her. It really doesn't bother me Kiryuu-san...and the fact that I am gripping the table doesn't mean that I am pissed! I am really happy right noooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

"Get whoever you want sweetheart, just don't drag me down the long line of ex-boyfriends. Just don't think of adding me to your list, please. I've already got my plan set out before me."

"Yeah, your Loli Harem plan, I already am aware of it. I even watched the show that you and Millicas-chan were on~ I saw how cosy you looked with one another~ I could most certainly feel the love between you two~ Elmen-chan was right when she says you two are the best for one another. Loli and Lolicon. It is the best pairing. Good thing that this Loli is actually of age."

"You're just jealous that I've got a girlfriend...rather, that I could get one. You can't get a boyfriend because you're so crude."

Kiryuu-san stood and walked towards me, placing a finger under my chin.

I bent my neck backwards, but she moved closer...

"Uuh? What do you think you're doing? This is a little closer than I would like with you."

I tried to brush her hand off.

But she was adamant about her finger being on my chin.

"If I wanted a boyfriend, then I could get one. If I wanted you, then I could just take you for myself. Don't think because you're popular with the Loli's, it means you're going to be unpopular with the other girls. Just look at you, idiot."

W-What is she talking about right now? She went from getting a boyfriend to hypothetically getting me. She's gone nuts...rather, she's always been mental and she needs to have a serious reality check, doesn't she?

"Eh...how did we get to that from your love for other guys?"

A frown made its way onto her face, her eyes turning a little dark because of the evilness she is showing.

"Ugh, because we did. I'm just saying that if I wanted you, I could have you." She gained a gleam in her eyes. "And I know for a fact that you stare at my breasts as well. Don't deny it either."

Tch, I've caught a number of glances. If she didn't wear such a tight outfit for school, I wouldn't catch a glance.

"Well of course I do. I'm a healthy teenage male. Even with breasts like yours, I still think they're pretty rocking. Too bad that you have your personality...it really does put people off from the face you have."

"D-Don't you dare baka!"

Wait what? What does she mean by that?

"Don't I dare what? I only said that your personality makes people feel off about you. It isn't my fault that you're such a perverted girl. And when you mention something about the sizes of a male down below, that makes guys even more put off, unless you're well endowed."

"J-Just because I have a healthy obsession with the male form and its equipment, doesn't mean that males are put off by me! I'm nice to them!"

"Yet, when I shower at school, why do I feel like I'm being watched by you? I swear, after gym, I feel like someone is watching me, and this is before I started interacting with Millicas-chan so you can't say that it was her. I'm sure that you're staring at my naked body with the water washing over my form. Admit it, you watch the water run down my neck, then it sliding down my chest, and then it goes towards my manhood, dripping off the tip."

Her face turned bright red as I teased and teased her. To even make a little point, I ran a teasing finger down my chest and stopped short of my pants. She looked a little disappointed that I didn't allow myself to be a little wild.

Giggling, I moved within her personal space.

"Don't worry Kiryuu-san, I wont tell anyone. Just admit that you want my Bishota body. There's no shame in it. I've heard girls like you like cute boys like me. To say that I haven't thought about it before would be me lying. So, Kiryuu-san, give into your urges and tell me that you want me right now."

To make a little point, I lightly brushed her face with two fingers.

Her face turned from red, to maximum red. It was so red that I would have accused someone washing her in paint if I didn't see her face do what it did.

Her bottom lip trembled and she pushed away from me, glaring daggers into my soul.

"S-Shut up Sakurai! You don't even know what you're talking about right now! Just leave me alone in the future!"

Saying that with annoyance, she stormed out of the room.

Aah well, she shouldn't mess with me. If she doesn't want to be on the receiving end of my little game~ After you, you shouldn't kid a kidder~ I'm such a bad boy after all, aren't I Kiryuu-san~?

Shaking my head, I stood up and walked out of the classroom.

As soon as I did, I saw out of the corner of my eye was a blonde.

But this wasn't just a normal blonde.

This girl was Kiba Yumi-chan. She was in the usual uniform, and for some reason, her long beautiful hair was in a ponytail. It looked really beautiful actually. It reminded me of Akeno-san, albeit with the golden like hair shining like the sun. Of course, her oppai are as delicious looking as always. Seriously. I can even see her bra if I look closely enough. It was as if she wanted me to look there, with the way her top empathizes her boobs.

She's also holding a shy expression on her face, with a bento situated in her hands. Even her cute hands were shaking a little. I'd have to admit that this girl is one of the cutest I've ever seen before.

Trudging towards her, I smiled as I got in front of her.

"Hey Kiba-chan, you alright?"

"Wah! S-Sakurai-kun!" She jumped out of her skin and put on an even more frightened expression. "S-So you've f-finished cl-classes for today, have you?"

Did she forget about the rest of the day? What a cutie~ She looks so adorable when that nervousness of hers sets in~

"Eh...no, still got afternoon classes after all~"

"Y-Yes, I meant something like that as well! O-Of course I would be thinking of something like that! Ehehehe, I'm not making any sense am I? I really am sounding more and more of an idiot as time goes on, aren't I!? Could you perhaps shut me up now!?"

...Strange girl.

Maybe I should shut her up, so she doesn't become more flustered.

"R-Right." I took her by the shoulders, gently squeezing them. "Calm down Kiba-chan, what's going on? And by the way, lovely hairstyle, you look beautiful like that. I couldn't ask for anything better right now. It does make your body look like since your lovely hair looks to be perfection right now."

She composed herself, lightly dusting her skirt.

"A-Ah, thank you. I put it like this when I heard that a certain someone likes it like this. I-I also came here today t-to see if you wanted to eat lunch together? Since Millicas-sama's peerage isn't around today, and Kunou isn't clung to you, plus Millicas-sama, I thought that this would be the primal time for us to get together...w-when I said get together, I didn't mean it in a naughty way! I-I only meant that we could get to know one another better!"

Ehehe, she really is a hyperactive girl. Who knew she'd be like this? Maybe she's just being so adorable that even I am having a hard time understanding her cuteness~

"I got it...eating lunch together? Erm, I have a lunch date with Koneko-chan. She asked me this morning."

As I said that, Kiba-chan's face turned downwards, as if something devastating has happened.

"Ooh I see...so Koneko-chan has invited you to lunch...hey, I've got a wacky idea, why don't you blow her off?" I gained a confused face as she moved closer to me. "I didn't mean in a rude way, but if you want, you could come with me. We could find...something to do." Lightly taking a finger, she put it to my lips, caressing them for an instant before removing that teasing finger, placing it on my chest. "I wouldn't mind if we did things together...especially since it's you. I know that you like looking at my oppai, I wouldn't mind if you took a closer look."

A-A closer look at her breasts though...d-don't push those girls together...you know that I would want to touch those boobs...they are the biggest around that are welcome to me...soooooo good for Rensuke...

"E-Even then...I promised Koneko-chan...I wouldn't want to break a promise with her."

That's right...I can't break a promise. I always keep my promises, no matter what it is. Even if it is something like just eating lunch...missing my chance to fondle those bad girls...

Although thinking about it now...if Kiba-chan got to me first, I wouldn't of said no. I would've gone with her to feel a little oppai, if that's what she wanted for me to do. She's got the lovely breasts alright...can't Rensuke have a little fun on those breasts?

Kiba-chan pouted, draping an arm around my neck.

"Mooou...Koneko-chan got you first...that's mean Sakurai-kun. I thought that we could become closer acquainted...don't you want to become closer to me? I want to become closer to you, Sakurai-kun."

She wants to become closer to me, does she? Hehe...how close does she want to be? Does she want to become my girlfriend? I-I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend that has a bust like hers, and with personality to match, she's pretty much a lucky find.

"A-And I definitely want to become closer to you as well...but she did ask me first, and even if it pains me to not touch your oppai, I'm going to have to respectfully decline."

It pained me, saying that. The chance to feel her breasts and God...owww...Maou knows what else, and I say no...I'm too good for my own good sometimes. I-I will have to find away to feel her breasts some other time.

A dejected look plasters itself all over her adorable face, and she looks away sadly.

"I understand. It is the gentleman thing to do to keep a promise to a young girl like Koneko-chan. Although it doesn't stop me from feeling slightly jealous, does it? You know, I wish that I had met you first and we could've gone for a little lunch together..." She turned back to me, and swiftly crossed the little distance we had, pushing and pursing her lips near my own. "...Maybe in the future, we really could become closer, if that's what you want, Sakurai-kun?"

Of course I want it! Lets go!

...Is what I want to say, but I made a promise to Koneko-chan and I have to keep that. Even if Kiba-chan here is delectable, and so my type...I can't move any closer or our lips would be touching...damn it, why did I have to promise Koneko-chan...? N-No, it's alright...I will continue onwards.

"S-Sure...some other time, I will take you up on the offer..."

"That's great! I'm glad that you also want to become closer to me...Sakurai-kun."

Sakurai-kun...she doesn't have to call me that. I don't know why I haven't stopped her from calling me it since the beginning...must've forgotten about it. Meh, I will put a stop to it right now.

"J-Just call me Rensuke...or Ren..."

"Ara, that's a little personal. But it is alright...Rensuke-kun is cute after all. By the way, just call me Yumi from now on, since I'm going to call you Rensuke-kun. Even Yumi-chan would be fine. As long as you are familiar with me like I am with you."

Familiar with her huh...

More and more people are wanting me to become familiar with them. And the best thing is, it is all of the girls that want me to become closer to them! Ever since I became a Devil, more genuine girls are coming up to me, and not just girls that want me for stupid reasons like to make them more popular.

"I-I'm not sure if I could just say your name without preparing myself..."

"It's alright." She soothed, moving ever closer. "I don't mind being on a first name basis with you, and you want to be on one with me, don't you Rensuke-kun? We could become even closer with the closeness that we're feeling right now."

W-When she explains it like that, pressing those lovely breasts against me, I can't refuse her request!

"Y-Yeah sure Yumi-chan! You know, you've gotten a cute name!"

Taken back by my compliment, she let a smile spread across her face.

"Ara, thank you very much Rensuke-kun, so do you. Okay Rensuke-kun, I will allow you to go and meet Koneko-chan. But..." She put a bento in my hand, and gave me a bright smile. "I made this for you. I put a lot of thought and feelings into it. I hope that you enjoy it. Tell me sometime how you enjoyed it. And if you didn't...then I'm sorry."

...She made me a bento and she put lots of thoughts and feelings into it...and even she has those sad eyes on me right now...so fucking cute...sorry Koneko-chan. I know that you wanted it to be just us...but when she's doing things like this...and showing me such a face...

"S-Say, why don't you come along as well? It would be like me getting to know Buchou's peerage as well. I think that's the best solution, after all~"

I really am sorry Koneko-chan, but I can't refuse this beauty in front of me. It would be cruel to do something like that, especially after the trouble she went through to make me something so nice looking. I'm sure the food inside the box is going to be beautiful and will taste lovely.

When I said it, her face brightened up.

"Ooh my, that's a sudden proposal. But since you're asking me, I can't refuse now."

She can't refuse huh...she's been wanting to come as well. I don't see the big deal, to be honest. We aren't going to be doing something amazing...yet she seems to think that it is going to be life changing.

She linked arms with me, and put that arm between her breasts! S-Sorry Millicas-chan but right now, Yumi-chan here is giving me such a treat! Your breasts couldn't do things like this...

"G-Great, then lets go!"

With Kiba...rather, Yumi-chan with me, I walked towards the roof.

I couldn't get the feeling out of my mind. Those soft pillows also called Yumi-chan's breasts. They really are damn soft. While I've felt Kurumi-chan's before, in terms of softness, Yumi-chan wins. In terms of size, then Kurumi-chan's wins.

* * *

When reaching the roof, I was waiting for something to go wrong.

I saw Koneko-chan waiting for me patiently, having even set out a picnic like blanket for us. She even had some drinks and everything prepared. D-Damn it Koneko-chan, you've gone all out right now...I feel bad about inviting Yumi-chan...but I would've felt worse to not invite her after she came to me and made me a bento and then just rejecting her like that...

"A-Ah, Koneko-chan. I'm here."

Alerting her to my presence, she glanced upwards, and a little small smile spread across her face.

But then her smile turned into a bitter frown when she saw Yumi-chan latched onto my arm.

"...Yumi-senpai, why have you come all of a sudden?"

"I...I came to eat lunch with Rensuke-kun, that's all."

Answering with bated breath, a frown kept showing up on Yumi-chan and Koneko-chan.

"...But I am eating lunch with Rensuke-senpai today. ...We're going to be talking about important stuff."

I-Important stuff? Since when did anything important between us happen? I don't remember anything too good happening between us...meh, maybe it is her imagination or something...who knows.

"Y-Yes, but that doesn't mean that I can't eat as well. Whatever you want to talk about can be said around me. While you're talking, I will just sit near him...he could even have a lap pillow if he wanted?"

A-A lap pillow!? Are my ears deceiving me!? She wants me to rest my head on her thighs?! That would be amazing! Her thighs look perfect!

But Koneko-chan showed a displeased face.

"...It is more personal than it would appear. ...I'd rather talk alone with Senpai. ...Even if you say that you're going to be just sitting here, I can't help but take this as an attack."

A-An attack!? When did this become that serious!?

"A-An attack you say? Even if it is something like that, I wont back down, Koneko-chan. You might've gotten to him first, but I will make sure that Rensuke-kun knows nothing of Loli's and remains in the land of breasts." Yumi-chan stated with confidence, and then turned to me. "Yo-You want me to smother you in my breasts, right? I'm not as endowed as Akeno-san, but I have some confidence in my body. Y-You could also partake in my body."

Dammmmmmmmmmmn! That's quite the offer Yumi-chan! I want to accept that instantly! Please allow me to partake in your body! Hehehehe! I want to please Yumi-chan~

"Y-Yeah-"

Before I could speak, Koneko-chan shot me a harsh glare.

"...Are you really going to fall for such a thing?"

W-Why is it that she sounds harsher than usual...? I haven't even done anything wrong this time! Yumi-chan is coming onto me! I'm not coming onto her! It's the other way around!

"F-Fall for a woman offering their body to me? Of course I am Koneko-chan!"

"...You really are a pervert after all."

Uwah!

She hates me! She really does! And this isn't even my fault! It isn't my fault that Yumi-chan was throwing herself at me! I just wanted to partake in that body of hers! That's all I wanted!

Koneko-chan glanced at me who was crying, and sighed.

"...You truly are different to others..."

"A-As a good thing or a bad thing? I'm not so bad, am I?"

Her judging eyes glanced over my body, her eyes focusing on every part of my body.

"...I haven't decided if it is a bad or good thing yet. ...Something different I say...I'm not sure if it is a good or bad thing...whatever it is, I am sure that it will be revealed in time...maybe it is something wonderful, or scary."

I'm not sure how to take this. Maybe it is something I wont be able to understand. I...I can't seem to come to understand this Loli-sama. She's hot and cold at the same time...what if she's going to do something strange to me...nah, I can't think like that.

Bowing my head, I made a little sigh.

"Y-Yeah...lets say that it is wonderful, Koneko-chan!"

She didn't comment on that, and merely patted the side of her.

"...Sit down and lets just eat."

I complied with her, sitting to the right of her.

On the left, Yumi-chan sat down and regarded me with a slight hungry gaze. That gaze somehow is a little erotic. Sexy even. I could be transfixed on that gaze, and I wouldn't ever want to be parted from that gaze.

Koneko-chan also looked at me. But it was far from a hungry gaze...it was more like a burning gaze deep within my body. Ehehehe, I can't help but think that she's going to kill me one day.

While both of them got out bento's, I froze inside.

Both of them made me bento's...so who do I go for?

On one hand, Koneko-chan made me one and gave it me first.

But Yumi-chan also gave me one and wants me to eat hers as well.

If I choose one, will the other be offended? I don't know which to go for. They both made me some, yet I couldn't choose one over the other. They might be offended if I don't eat theirs...

As I carefully studied the two bento's, they both stared at me with slanted eyes.

I was nervous, and I didn't know if I should move or not. These gazes are scary. I want to eat them both, but how can I say that without sounding offensive? They've made me lovely looking bento's, and I'm not sure if I should eat them both now...damn it...this is only bento's...is it really so important...?

"...Rensuke-senpai...are you going to eat my bento?"

Koneko-chan practically demanded.

"R-Rensuke-kun, please eat my bento."

Yumi-chan sounded sad and determined at the same time.

"..."

I could only remain silent.

While Yumi-chan wasn't acting so scary, Koneko-chan's gaze could be compared to Kurumi-chan's gaze when she's ready to kill someone, it is that scary. Speaking of...I wonder why the others didn't need me? I'm on the peerage as well...yeah myself, Katase-san and Murayama-san have been left out.

As I was remaining silent about the subject, Koneko-chan moved ever closer to me, our hips practically touching the others. I glanced down at her with fearful eyes, she only shows a cute expression.

"...Senpai, I think that you should eat my one. ...While I didn't make it for you and had it spare, I always put massive amounts of attention and detail into my food. ...And that bento was especially made since this day is...this day is quite special...since the food is from other countries. ...You should eat mine first Senpai."

Ehehe, I don't know if I am going to be scared or happy that she wants me to eat hers first. If I was a little more naive, I might've said that Koneko-chan was only speaking normally. But unfortunately, I know that there was a hint of malice in her tone when she said that then.

As I was thinking about it, Yumi-chan rested a hand on my lap, showing her cleavage to me through her top button unbuttoned shirt! I-If she shows me such things...I-I can see your black bra, Yumi-chan. It is a feast for the eyes~

"R-Rensuke-kun, I think that you should have mine first. Considering that I actually made it for you, unlike what Koneko-chan said. I went out of my way to make you one that was full of my feelings, while she just slapped something together."

Saying with mirth, Yumi-chan smiled.

Koneko-chan gave a deep frown and her eyes turned downwards with unexpressed rage.

"...That's not true. I didn't just..."

Koneko-chan couldn't say anything more, likely due to embarrassment and kept her mouth sealed.

"But you said that you had it spare, and didn't make it for him. So, what part of my statement isn't true?"

Yumi-chan counted, taking a sharp glare at the whitehead girl.

Said girl sharpened her own catlike eyes, deciding to shift her body to in front of me.

"...It doesn't matter if I didn't make it directly for Senpai, it doesn't mean that I didn't put effort into it at all. ...I gave it to Senpai, and that means I wished for him to have it."

"S-So, the bento that I made should be ignored?"

Yumi-chan sounded hurt, and pouted at me. W-Why pout at me!? I didn't say anything about it!

"...I didn't say that...he can have it after my own."

"B-But I want Rensuke-kun to have a taste of my own as well first...I thought that if he likes it, then I could cook for him everyday. And then maybe...perhaps we could become...something more than we are now."

S-Something more than we are now...w-why is it that I'm suddenly popular with beauties that aren't mental?

"...Even if you say that, I am going to make sure that he eats mine first."

Koneko-chan snatched up the bento, opening up to reveal delicious looking delicacies from other countries. I could see French and Spanish mixed in there. And the only reason I can see that is because I've had something like that before. From the looks of it, it must've taken ages to prepare, and the blend of it makes it all the more sweeter.

She took some chopsticks and picked up some of the food.

"No you don't Koneko-chan!"

Yumi-chan ripped the bento open and showed a Japanese delicacies, raging from ordinary bento stuff to stuff that you'd find in a high class restaurant. I have to admit that from here, it smells delicious. And the display is something that I would call top notch.

Yumi-chan picked up some pork with a pair of chopsticks.

Both of them turned to me, and with a tiniest of actions, they shoved the food into my mouth, causing me to choke!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aaaaaaaaaaah! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It fucking hurtsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Please make it stop! Please! Someone! Anyone make this fucking thing stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!

Koneko-chan's thrust almost broke my teeth! Yumi-chan's chopsticks almost went down my throat! When they snatched the chopsticks back, Koneko-chan took one side of my jaw, the other in Yumi-chan's soft hand. And with timed motions, they moved my jaw, making me chew their food!

I can chew the food myself, you know!? This is fucking scary! Why are they doing this!? This is beyond insane! Could someone get me an adult please!? I want to have someone who is an adult! I want an adult!

"...Doesn't mine taste the best Senpai?"

"I believe that mine would taste oh so delectable, isn't that right Rensuke-kun?"

Asking that with such innocent faces, I had a hard time telling the difference between the foods. They all just kind of blended together...actually, it tastes like nothing I've ever had before. It is simply astounding...

Suddenly, both of them stroked my throat so I would swallow the food.

While not complaining, I swallowed the food and gave them scared looks. I don't want to die by these two. I thought that a girl feeding you was supposed to be something of a dream...right now, it is simply something that scares the freaking life out of me.

After I had swallowed it, both of them looked at me and one another interchangeably.

"...Senpai?"

"Rensuke-kun?"

Even just saying those words, I knew that they were looking for my approval.

I bated an eyelid a couple of times. Even my blinks weren't in synch with one another, since my eyes knew that whatever is going to happen, I had to keep at least an eye on them at all times.

"Y-Yeah! The food was amazing from both of you! I liked the texture of Yumi-chan's food while Koneko-chan's food was able to blend numerous spices well! If I had too choose between the two, then I wouldn't be able to do it!"

They both narrowed their eyes at one another...is something going on that I'm unaware of? It is like...they are having some kind of conversation between one another which I'm not apart of.

For several moments, their eyes didn't leave the others, until they focused back onto me suddenly.

"...Senpai, now please eat your food...that I made. ...Even if she made you a meal, mine is superior."

"Yes Rensuke-kun, please eat the meal that I prepared. The one that I made is the obvious choice, since I actually made it for you. No matter what she says, I actually took time to make you one."

Ooh Maou not again...

"...You've said that already Yumi-senpai."

Koneko-chan deadpanned.

"W-Well, it's true!"

Yumi-chan countered, holding the chopsticks towards me.

Koneko-chan mimicked her actions.

I was suspicious on what they were doing, until they placed food on the chopsticks and moved ever closer to me.

""Senpai/Rensuke-kun! Please eat my meal over hers!""

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Not again! Please can't we just eat a meal in peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeace!?

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Ara, so you wanted to speak with me?"

Akeno-san held a hand to her reddened cheek as she walked beside me.

Since I caught up to Akeno-san after school, she said that she would walk with me home straight away. I didn't even say anything about it, she just offered to walk with me and now here we are, walking home together...my home that is.

I thought that was a sweet deal. Walking beside the second most popular girl (should be the most popular in my opinion) is a treat for the eyes and the ears as well. She's got such a lovely sounding voice. I couldn't get enough of it, and her delicious body is a very big fucking treat for anyone that sees it!

But I will control myself, in fear that Koneko-chan and Yumi-chan are around. They both showed bone chilling terror to me just before. I was so frightened that I could've died if it wasn't for the fact that the bell rang at the end...

Thankfully, they left for class and I haven't seen them since. However...I haven't seen Millicas-chan all day. And the other peerage members besides Katase-san and Murayama-san. I asked if they knew anything, but they shook their heads. And since Buchou is acting weird, club was cancelled as well. Ise-kun said he was going to go out with Asia-san someplace. Good on them I say. Developing relationships is a good thing between them.

"Yes, I would like too please. Koneko-chan said that you might know about Buchou's problem? Ooh, wait. Is it alright to even speak openly like this? Wont someone listen to the conversation?"

Looking around, I saw numerous people following me and Akeno-san. It was...well, to say that it was invasive would be an understatement.

"I wouldn't be concerned about others listening in. Everyone is merely jealous of the fact that we're walking together and will ignore what we're talking about. Ufufufu, just think about what the threats to our person is going to be when we actually do something noteworthy? I can see it now fufu~ Anyway Rensuke-kun, you wanted to know about Buchou? Is there something about Buchou~? Ara, I think that Rensuke-kun and Buchou are going to be lovers~?"

I'm sure that she's playing with me right now. Buchou and me...nah, I don't see it happening. She's just not my type. She's beautiful and everything, she just isn't the type of woman that I go for.

"Ugh, no. That's not even funny Akeno-san. Even though she's not ugly, she just isn't my type. No offence to the woman, but she...ugh, no, just no. I've gotten my redhead, I don't need any other."

"Then why do you want to know about Buchou?"

She was confused by me, huh.

Makes sense I suppose.

I brushed the bangs out of my eyes as I replied to her.

"Because I'm sure that the problem she has is related to Millicas-chan. If I find out what's going on with her, I can find out what's going on with Millicas-chan and then I can help her, even if she doesn't want me to help her."

"Ufufu, I see that Rensuke-kun likes Millicas-chan a lot~"

I scratched my cheek, blush forming on my cheek.

"Y-Yeah...she's my King after all. I have to worry about her...it is my job after all. She's a young girl and she needs her Senpai to look after her. I might not understand the rules and such of the Devils, it doesn't even matter. I will still protect her from whoever is trying to hurt her."

"Ara ara, that's pretty manly of you." Akeno-san cooed, and linked arms with me, pressing those fun bags against me! "Rensuke-kun's got a manly side to him. Does it only extend to Millicas-chan? Or can you be manly towards other girls as well?"

Taking a teasing finger, Akeno-san brushed my face, and went for my lips...!

"W-Well, of course I'd do something like that! Anyone that's my friend is also going to have me by them till the end. While I might not be a 'hero' type of person like Ise-kun most likely is, I will do whatever I can...even sometimes I'd do something a 'hero' wouldn't do."

Akeno-sans face turned upwards and smiled.

"Fufu, what a thing to say. So, Rensuke-kun is like an 'anti hero'? Is that right Rensuke-kun?"

"I guess." I nodded and let a smile grace my face. "I just don't always see the good in people. Sometimes, there are evil people out there, and they do need to be punished. Just like Raynare and Dohnaseek. Mittelt and Kalawarner were redeemable, as they seemed genuinely sorry for what happened, but Raynare and Dohnaseek felt no remorse at what they did. That's why, unlike Ise-kun, I killed Dohnaseek. I know that there are circumstances about Raynare and all that, but if it was me that was her 'boyfriend' at the time, I would've done what I did to Dohnaseek, because she was pure evil, just like he was."

I can't get her out of my mind when I think about it.

What she did to Ise-kun...bitch. She's most likely done some lasting damage, and not just on the way he lives his life, but the way he is with girls. I don't really have any evidence, but something after Raynare has changed within him...I just can't put my finger on what it is exactly...I can't be certain.

"I have to say, this side of you is very arousing. I like a man that can lay down the law, and to make decisions on who's good and bad."

Akeno-san praised me, but I shook my head.

"That's not it Akeno-san. I don't choose if they are good or bad. They do that themselves. If evil is the way they choose, then they have to deal with the consequences, whatever they maybe."

Speaking the truth (from my perspective) I lowered my head.

Evil people should be punished for their crimes. If they don't even have a single shred of remorse, then they aren't redeemable. That's what was different between Kalawarner and Mittelt than the other two.

"Ara ara, that's really sexy Rensuke-kun~ So, Rensuke-kun, am I a bad girl or a good girl~?"

"Y-You?"

I croaked out, my nervousness coming through clearly.

Akeno-san nodded, her breasts being pushed into my arm...

"That's right~ Fufufufu~ I'd rather play the bad girl~ That means Rensuke-kun wants to punish me~ So Rensuke-kun, want to punish me? I want to be punished by you, handsome boy~"

I blushed, thinking about punishing Akeno-san.

Fufu, what could I do with that body? How does Akeno-san want to be punished? Spanking her would be a lovely sight to see~ Seeing Akeno-san wearing a maids outfit would be hot as hell~ Or maybe just seeing Akeno-san in nothing but a very small piece of cloth, that barely covers her womanhood~ That would be a nice punishment~

"Well, Akeno-san. How about you be my maid for the day~? That would be hot Akeno-san~"

"Fueee~ You want me to be your maid~?" A teasing tone was taken, and she came in front of me, pursing her lips. "You pick the day and I will allow you to punish me~ Something about you makes me feel like I want to be punished~"

Pick a day huh. I will certainly pick a day and have Akeno-san serve me...but why would she want to serve me in the first place?

"Say Akeno-san, why would you want to serve me anyway?"

Deciding that asking is better than just accepting it, I spoke that question.

Akeno-san shrugged her shoulders, a dark red blush crawling its way onto her face.

"To be honest, I thought that it would be nice~ I saw a picture of Millicas-chan serving you once, and I thought that if I did the same, it would ignite something deep within myself. Until I've served you, I wont know what it is."

Damn...

She's got the wrong idea. That picture was just a joke...and it was on my phone...how did she get a hold of it...a certain blonde Loli is popping into my mind right now...

"Hehehe~ Sure, I will have a day for you Akeno-san~ Or, should I say Maid-san?"

"Fufu, call me Maid-san~ That's the best way after all Rensuke-kun...no. I mean, that's the best way Master~"

Thump!

My heart beat raced, hearing such a thing. Normally, I don't like it. But hearing a cute girl say that in such a teasing voice, well it is even enough to melt ice with. That stare she has in those violet orbs, is bewitching. I'm not sure if I am really going to be the Master between us, or she's going to twist it so I serve her.

Akeno-sans face then turns serious again and we walked again towards the house.

"Going back to the conversation we had before. If it is the same problem that Millicas-chan has that Buchou is going through, what are you going to do about it?"

What am I going to do about it...

I've been thinking about that a couple of times now...I don't even know what I'm going to do...whatever it is...

"Whatever it takes for her to smile again." I replied, greatly shocking her. "Last night...I saw that she was crying. She cried and didn't want to be in whatever she was in. There and then, I decided that it wouldn't ever happen again. I wouldn't allow another single tear to flow from her eyes. If it did, I would be devastated. So...do you know what's going on?"

I hope she does.

If she doesn't, then I am unsure of what to do. I want to ask her directly, but she doesn't tell me anything...I will make sure that I find out somehow, even if it takes everything I have.

"Well, there's a couple of things that it could be. But I'm not sure what it actually is. Although, if it is something that both of them are worried about, I doubt that it is the same person they're worried about."

The same person? That means there are multiple people that are making them uncomfortable?

"T-The same person? What does that mean? Is someone trying to hurt Millicas-chan and Buchou?"

They better not be...whoever it is, better have a wish to run away or I am going to make them regret hurting my Loli-chan.

"That's not quite it, Rensuke-kun." She bellowed out, sending me calming eyes. "It is more like a person for Buchou. And the same for Millicas-chan. I've never had the luxury of knowing who it is for Millicas-chan, even her peerage don't know much about it. She's really secretive about it, perhaps she's embarrassed or ashamed that she can't do it on her own."

"Yeah, she's always trying to solve things on her own."

I breathed out, sighing to myself.

"Then you know what she's like. She's such a good girl, but she's also a dependant girl. She doesn't like asking for help, I'm sure you know what she's like after all, being her Queen and all~"

"I am her Queen...but I don't think that she really trusts me enough with this information...she's even had the peerage doing something for her all day...and hasn't included me..."

"And you resent that she doesn't let you near her emotionally?"

Akeno-san made a guess, but I denied it with a shake of my head.

"I don't resent anything. I just wish she would come to me. Even if I can't solve her problems, I would work with her to help solve them. That's what a Queen does for their King, right? That's what you do for Buchou, isn't it?"

"...Most of the time. Lately, she has been keeping me at arms length. So, I can only guess that she's having problems with that person. Although I thought that she was going to be going to that person when she graduated University. But for it to happen now..."

Until University? But it's happening right now? If that's the case, then why is Millicas-chan's happening right now? She's only a first year at school. She should be able to do whatever she wants to do...

"S-So, this person who's bothering Buchou is...?"

I asked, trailing off for answers.

Akeno-san dipped her head.

"Buchou's person is someone called Riser Phenex. That's the person Buchou would most likely be having problems with. I couldn't think of another person that would cause Buchou this distress."

Phenex...

Riser Phenex...huh...

For some reason, that name sends a chill down my spine. I dunno...to make Buchou like she is now, it must be someone terrible...and if it has startled Millicas-chan then...just who is the person that's upsetting my King? Some bitch that I don't know about?

"Phenex...I remember reading about something called Phenex in a book to do with the 72 Pillars. I think that Phenex is the Immortal Phoenix, isn't it? The one that controls fire and wind, and is basically immortal like the bird?"

That's what I read anyway...

Akeno-san confirmed it with a nod.

"That's right. Riser Phenex is...don't say that I said this but he is a douche~ He's someone to Buchou that is...you could say that he is a bad example of a Devil. If Millicas-chan and Buchou are the good examples of what Devils should be, then he's what one shouldn't be. To put it clearly, he's kind of like Ise-kun, but worse."

"W-Worse than Ise-kun? You mean that he's like a sex crazed pig?"

I didn't know such a thing existed within law! I knew that there were rapists, but if this guy isn't locked away and is worse than Ise-kun...Maou, what's he going to be like? Is he going to be a weirdo perverted freak?

"That's putting it mildly. He's also got a peerage of 15 members. Fufufu, I remember his own Imouto being in his peerage. Isn't that quite the thing? He's got a thing for incest. I hope that he doesn't put his sister to the test~"

"Hahaha! Good one Akeno-san~" Chortling, I gave a little smile but then became serious. "But...how does this connect to Millicas-chan? Why does it have to be her exactly...? Can't she just have a normal life as well...?"

"My, it sounds like you love Millicas-chan~"

Love...

Love Millicas-chan...

"N-No, you've got it wrong Akeno-san. I don't love her like that...it's more of an Imouto/Onii-sama thing, rather than a romantic interest..."

I couldn't even say that without my voice wavering.

Of course I'm lying to her, and myself. And it is so obvious that she saw through me straight away.

"If that's what you say Rensuke-kun~ It's alright if you love her, you know? It would be nice if Buchou and I could leave her in your capable hands. It's better than leaving her with some disgusting vile creature."

Like the person that wants her for something...

"B-But...I just don't...get close to other people like that..."

"Ara, is this commitment issues?"

"No...it isn't anything to do with commitment...it's something completely different..." I trailed off, looking towards the now in focus house. "...Seems like we've arrived."

Akeno-san took in our surroundings, and nodded her head.

"That seems to be the case, Rensuke-kun."

"Y-Yeah...say, do you want to come in? I could make you some tea?"

"Another time perhaps." Her smooth reply came at such a time. "I have something's to take care of tonight. Some other time, I would love to take you up on the offer. Fufu, maybe you could even show me something amazing~"

Gesturing downwards with her eyes, I could only flush healthily.

The dirty girl was referring to my 'main man'. Does she have to stare at it with such a burning gaze?

"Y-Yeah, maybe~"

Akeno-san unlinked arms with me, and pecked my cheek! Those soft lips touched my cheek! I feel like I'm going to die of happiness right now! Akeno-san! You could kiss my lips if you want!?

"Don't worry about Millicas-chan. In time, I'm sure she'll tell you."

Like an arrow in the heart, those lovely words hit me.

Yeah...she'll tell me eventually...

"T-Thanks Akeno-san...it means a lot to me."

"Fufufu, your red flustered face is cute Rensuke-kun~ I hope that next time, we can play longer. We are both Queens after all."

"Y-Yes! We're both Queens! We should become closer!"

Akeno-san kissed my cheek again and left me alone on the street.

As she walked down the road, I saw her hips sway. Those lovely hips, toppled with that cute butt, is what a girl should have. She's the magnificent woman that anyone would kill to have. She's cute, sexy, scary, and a little sadistic and masochistic. She's the one that I would want as my wife!

Smiling to myself, I walked towards the house, letting myself in. I think I know what I'm going to do with Millicas-chan now. I have a starting point now.

Taking off my shoes, I walked towards my bedroom. It seems that no one is in right now. It was obvious that Ise-kun and Asia-san aren't in, but Okaa-san isn't here either. Guess I've got the house to myself.

When I made it to my door, I opened it and...

[So come on, move your hips, sing wa-ah-ah~ Look at your two hips, do it, la-la-la~ You and me~ Can sing this melody~ Dance to the beat~ Wave your hands together~ Come feel the heat~ Forever and forever~ Listen and learn~ It is time for prancing~ Now we are here with Caramelldancing~From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song~ Australia, USA, and people of Hong Kong~ They have heard~ This meme all around the world~]

"Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~"

"Suu likes this~ Suu likes this~"

Accompanied with the song 'Caramelldansen', I saw Mrs C and Suu doing the same dance that I remember on the video with those anime like characters...

The fact that the song is on doesn't freak me out...the thing that does is my kitty is actually standing on her hind legs, and is dancing while bopping along to the song! H-How in the fuck is she doing something like this!? She's got to be some supernatural being, doesn't she!? And Suu, why is she dancing like that!? How does she even know that dance!? And how did she work my computer, where the song is coming from, anyway!? This is too fucking amazing! She's amazing! Suu is amazing! Mrs Cuddles is amazing! I love them both!

Now, I wont freak out...no, I wont freak out...I can't freak out...who else can say that they have a dancing kitty and slime...

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I fanboyed and screamed while curling my body. "Mrs Cuddles! Suu! You're both adorable! I wanna hug you both forever and eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Mrs Cuddleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Come and give your owner a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug!"

I couldn't contain my excitement and I rushed towards them, enveloping them in a hug! I even went as far as to rub cheeks with him! This is it! This is the best! They are so freaking adorable! I want to have them forever and ever! They're my pets! They are the ones that I want forever and ever!

"Master is home~ Suu is happy now~"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Both of them hugged me back. I don't know how Mrs C is doing it, but she's like telling me with her eyes that she is happy that she is happy that I'm back. Damn you Mrs Cuddles, you're too cute as a kitty...

"Mrs Cuddles, how are you able to dance like that?"

"Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~"

She meowed at me happily, and nuzzled against my face. She's really perfect after all!

"Master, Suu likes dancing. Can Suu do a dance for you?"

Suu asked, as she pushed me on the bed, sitting on my lap like Kunou-chan does often.

I smiled, petting her watery head as she snuggled into my hand. Aww, that's really sweet. I love Suu sometimes~ She's just so freaking adorable that I can't even begin to imagine who would hate Mrs C?

"Of course you can, Suu." I turned to Mrs C, and beamed. "Mrs Cuddles~ Do you want to dance for me as well? I don't care right now if you're supernatural, or whatever, I just care that I have a dancing kitty!"

"Nyan!"

I placed the kitty on the ground, and Suu got off my lap and put her hands to her head. Mrs Cuddles mimicked the actions as I started the song again.

"Nyan! Nyan! Nyan!"

"Master! Suu is doing it~!"

I clapped along as they danced together.

"Yes~ That's very amazing Suu, Mrs Cuddles~ You two are the most precious kitty and slime in the world~"

I laughed for the longest of time, seeing them together like this. It's at times like these, when I don't mind being with these two. They fight and all, but right now, they're being good creatures~ I couldn't ask for anything better~

* * *

 **[Later]**

After the drama of the day, and the dancing of the odd couple, I found myself staring at the roof of my room. There wasn't anything special on the roof. But there was a reason that my eyes kept themselves on that roof.

The reason was because of Millicas-chan.

Whatever I try, I just can't get her out of my mind.

Even Okaa-san tried to find out what was 'wrong' with me. But I couldn't say anything and kept my mouth closed. I'm sure that she's worried about me, but it's not me that is the one that's in trouble.

Even now, at nearly midnight, I look at the space next to me occasionally.

The empty space that's supposed to be filled up by my King. But as it is, she hasn't come back. She hasn't even come back tonight...I just hope that whatever she's doing right now, is something that's worthwhile...

She's not been here since last night...

Damn you Millicas-chan, what have you done to me? I've never felt like this before. I've never had the opportunity to go beyond something like this before. Just tell me...what have you done to me?

I decided to just get some sleep. There's no point staying awake anymore.

So when I closed my eyes, a red light washed over the darkened room.

Fate would have to be a bitch and decide to make someone come here during the day, wouldn't they?

Opening my closed eyes, I was ready to tell the person to "Get out!" or whatever, that's when I saw a brilliant crimson.

The familiar mark of Gremory was in the magic circle that's on the ground. That's got to be Millicas-chan, hasn't it?

That's what I hoped, but it was someone else that I didn't expect to come here. Ooh Maou, what is she doing here?

"Buchou..." I yawned, rubbing my eyes. "I think you've gotten the wrong room. Ise-kun's next door somewhere, or maybe with Asia-san. If you want them, then go and find them. Millicas-chan isn't here, so you're on your own there."

Even though I said it with annoyance, a tired expression on my face, Buchou's expression turned strange, almost hungry to be exact.

"I'm not here for any of those people. The reason I am here is because of you."

B-Because of me...?

"Eh...could you not wait until the morning? I have school tomorrow, and so do you."

I was about to put my head back onto the pillow, that's when she walked over calmly and pushed me onto the bed! Iyaaaa! What is she doing right now!?

"Sakurai-kun, my nieces Queen. I need you do to a job for me."

A job for her...? I'm not her Queen...go and ask Akeno-san...

"Ooh, what now? Don't tell me Fallen Angels are here. I'm good at killing those things, you know?"

"No...it isn't that." She moved closer, and petted my face. Then with a desperate voice, she pleaded with me. "Sakurai-kun, I want you to take my virginity, right now! I wont take any other option!"

She took her hands, and pinned my arms to the bed...

.

.

.

...Okaa-san...

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rapist! Get the hell out you rapist! Don't touch me! I don't want to be raped by you! Haven't I already been through enough!? You stay away from me! Go and find someone else to bang!"

I'M GOING TO GET RAPED! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED BY THE REDHEAD THAT ISN'T MY KING! MILLICAS-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! PLEASE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"W-What did you say!?" Her tone raised, her eyes blazing. "I am NOT going to RAPE YOU! I am begging you to take my virginity right now! Don't you see, there's no other option right now!? You're the one I choose!"

"Well, I don't choose you!" I rejected, pushing her off me. "I don't want you to touch me like that! Don't you realize that I am your nieces Queen!? Why would you choose someone like me to take that important thing!? Has someone been smoking something with you!? Is Elmen-chan trying to make you high and she's recording this for her show!? Are you a secret Shotacon!?"

A sad face appears, her mouth curling downwards.

"...Are you not satisfied with my body?"

D-Don't ask that like Millicas-chan would! That's what she would do! You can't do that!

"While I admit you're fucking hot, and basically what I hope Millicas-chan turns into one day, I just don't see you in that light. Besides, I wouldn't do that to Ise-kun. He's my best friend, and he has a freaking crush on you moron! I couldn't and wouldn't do that to him! And you as well! I would never take-"

Before I could finish, another light shined in the room.

This time, a small silhouette appeared, the flowing crimson hair brought my attention.

And then I saw the beautiful face that I like very much. No, it is the face of the girl that I want to be near nearly all of the time. The girl that brought me out of the dark, and into her warm light.

"Millicas-chan..."

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes like rubies.

"Senpai I..." She trembled, and looked at me with worried eyes. "Senpai...please, will you make love to me tonight!? I will do anything you ask! I just want you to make love to me!"

...Ooh shit...no way...two redheads in one night ask me the same thing...

"M-Millicas-chan that's-"

Again, before I could talk, she turned her eyes towards Buchou, and growled.

"A-Are you thinking of touching my important Queen you bitch!?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! She just called her aunt a bitch! Millicas-chan! I never expected such language from you! Have to say, it's pretty hot when she's being all jealous like that~

"Hmph, I'm just borrowing him! You can have him after I'm done!"

After she's done!? I'm not some sex doll she can fuck and leave! I have feelings! I'm not some robot that you can get yourself off with and then abandon!

"T-That's not good enough! He's my Queen, and I will be the one that takes his virginity, not you!"

Being all assertive, she walked over and hugged onto my arm! Ooh my, that small bust is as nice as ever!

"I don't think so you little cow!"

Responding to that, Buchou also latched onto my arm! Even though I shouldn't like this, those freaking breasts are second to Akeno-sans! Even I can tell that they are slightly smaller, but they have a good elasticity!

"Call me that again and I will chuck you out of the window!"

Millicas-chan yelled, pulling my arm.

"Hmph, sorry but with a body like mine, I clearly am going to win against you and sleep with him first!"

Buchou basically told Millicas-chan how it is, yanking my arm towards her.

They then both glared at one another. You could feel the evilness between them, an unspoken rivalry they had for one another. Whether that was due to them being like sister's or another reason I'm unsure of, I couldn't be certain. But staring at them, with me in the middle, makes me feel frightened.

They both looked at me after a minute of glaring at the other, and with as much determination as I've ever seen before, they pleaded with me.

"Senpai, please make love to me tonight!"

"Sakurai-kun, please take my virginity tonight!"

They both grabbed my hands, and placed them on their breasts! Difference in size, and I'm not complaining! Breasts right now is breasts! No matter how you cut it! These breasts are both good!

""Please help us and take our virginity's!""

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh shit! W-What do I do!? I need to think! I need to run! I need to stay! Two beauties are asking such a thing!? I'm in need right now! Millicas-chan, Buchou...they're asking me to take their virginity's, right here and now...? Are they mad...don't they see what's wrong with this situation at all...?

* * *

 **End chapter! Sooooooooooooo, Rensuke's got himself into quite the predicament, hasn't he? Two beautiful redheads are wanting him, and Koneko and Yumi become a little closer! Plus, there's also some Akeno this chapter as well, more to come since they're both 'Queens' after all~ And as to why Rias chose Rensuke over Ise will be explained by the girl herself next chapter, and it doesn't mean that she likes him in that sense.**

 **I'm sure by now everyone has guessed what's happening. But the question is, with who exactly? Who is it that is the antagonist for Millicas and peerage this time?**

 **Well, that's why I asked everyone to look here at the top of the chapter. Whoever can guess who's going to be Millicas' fiancee will choose who gets to be the second lemon with Rensuke! If multiple people guess the same person, then who guessed first right will choose who's the second, and then who guessed second, will choose who's the third lemon and so forth. If its guests, please leave names so I know who it is that guesses.**

 **The first lemon is obviously going to be Millicas, so that's why it starts from the second lemon on the little game just above this paragraph. I haven't decided if the lemon is going to be during volume 2, or just afterwards, but it is going to be pretty soon where they express their love for one another.**

 **Hmmm, that's pretty much it so please send in who you think is the fiancee and...until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Suu, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Pyruss; It certainly is going to be big~ Hehe, look at the bottom to see if you're right.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked the ending~ I thought that would be a good way to end, suspense and all that~ Ise is going to have a reaction alright, but it wont be this chapter. And yeah, with Kurumi, who would fuck with her? Well...I have a plan for that portion of the story. And yeah, I guess you're right.**

 **JakeTheViking; Thank you! To see if you're right, please see at the bottom.**

 **War historian; I know what you're going to say, hehe. Don't worry, they'll all have time with Rensuke~ Use her for this story...? I wouldn't know where to put her. I would if I knew where, but I dont know where lol.**

 **Dragonrider66; Yeah, don't worry. And...probably not.**

 **Jugar38; Hmmmm, you could be right, or wrong. The end of the chapter will explain it all mwhahahaha! But seriously, the end of the chapter will explain it hehe. I thought that you might pick her~ And yeah, Akeno got some time~ She's a little masochistic in the series anyway, thought I should focus on that as well as the sadism~ Ren, is kind of an idiot when it comes to things like that, and you're right, he could've but he didn't want to upset her clearly not seeing the consequences. And as always, thank you!**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Kuku, please check the bottom~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGod 15; Aah, I'm sorry to hear that, hope that it gets fixed soon. As to see if you're right, please check the bottom~ As for another familiar, I might consider it in the future, for now he has Suu~**

 **Isaiah; Hehe, please check the bottom, and cool lemon, would be interesting to write and read I guess~**

 **Guest 1; Well, I am glad that you gave it a read, and that you like it. And since its fabulous, it makes my day hehe! Hmm, as to the answer, please check the bottom~**

 **Guest 2; Did they? Maybe awhile ago they did. I am still, considering her. Ise has...erm, three, if you count Ravel it would be four. And yeah, I guess, I will think about it~**

 **Anime PJ; It could be that C*** Diodora, and I censored myself, lol~ And trust me, that sexual tension will explode sooner or later~ Yeah, things are going to get more awkward alright, but a little funny as well when certain people return~ And as for that, it will certainly come out when he faces a certain person~**

 **Cf96; I'm glad that I caught you by surprise.**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, it could be~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter! Also, please check out the bottom!**

* * *

 **The big surprise**

The situation I'm in right now...

Is freaking amazing...

Or terrible, depending on who you are.

Although for me, I think that it is a mixture of both.

While I never really thought that two insanely hot girls would offer to become my partner, I also thought about it a little bit, if it would ever happen.

I didn't think it would be two redheads though...even then, it is pretty bitching, isn't it? Having two redheads wanting to sex you up, like a dream come true, and they're totally opposites in body type, and personality as well.

Yes, at night, two redheads come and offer their virginity to me. Of course the first thing that I thought was...hell yeah! But then I began thinking about it deeply, and then thought that there's got to be something wrong with them both to offer this.

They wouldn't do this, unless something disastrous has happened to them. Whatever it is, I could see it in their eyes, how they don't want to do this really. Seeing that, there wasn't anything in me that made me want to be with them like this. I don't want to take advantage of them like this.

I looked at Millicas-chan, seeing her fiddling with her shirt, her school shirt. Despite not being in school today, she was wearing the uniform, the same for Buchou. Speaking of Buchou, she's made my hand rest on that mound she calls a breast. It is big and nice to grab.

I've got to admit, Ise-kun is a lucky guy to have such a breast. I wouldn't mind Millicas-chan's breasts growing to this size in the future, allowing me access to her heavenly...rather, her demonic boobs~

But this is wrong...yet, I am frozen, having a hard time to do anything against this kind of attack. Not because I couldn't overpower them (which I'm sure, even aided by demonic power, I could take them off me) but because I don't know what's going on, and I want to make sure that she...they don't hurt themselves by doing something so foolish like this.

"Before we start, why is your cat staring at me?"

Buchou looked at Mrs Cuddles, with a fearful look.

I glanced at Mrs Cuddles, and saw that she was in fact glaring at Buchou with angry eyes. The same could be said for Suu actually. Those two really do take after one another, don't they?

"Mrs Cuddles, what's wrong? Suu, are you alright?"

They both obviously didn't answer me, preferring to glare at the redhead that isn't my King. O-Okay, those two aren't happy right now, are they? Aah well, it doesn't matter that much, I guess.

"Those fucking eyes are scary Sakurai-kun. Keep them away from me."

Buchou made a disgusted face, and crossed her arms with annoyance, glaring at my kitty and slime.

I sharpened my own eyes, and looked deeply into her bluish green eyes, frustration filling my gaze.

"Hmph, maybe they don't like the fact that their Master is getting sexually harassed by you, Buchou. It isn't my fault that they love me so much that they want to protect me from the evilness that is you."

Buchou glared at me, but stared at the cat and slime with slight fear. Hehe, that's actually kind of cute, seeing Buchou frightened like that. N-Not that I like such things, but seeing Buchou like that is kind of adorable.

I regarded Buchou with a slight annoyed gaze.

"So Buchou, going to tell me what you want with me?"

"Didn't I make my intentions clear before? I want you to take my virginity. There's no other option left that's going to work. So, take off your pants, and allow me to see what beast hides behind those pants and underwear of yours."

B-Beast huh...sounds pretty nice~ Maybe something like virgin breaker...that is, if I ever get around to actually taking a girls virginity. I would like to lose my virginity to a girl that was a virgin, since it would be extra special...plus she wouldn't know if I was shit in bed, not bloody likely though~

"S-Senpai, I'm going to kiss you now."

Millicas-chan's head came closer to my own, and she gave me a cute pout, sticking out her lips so they would form a kissing lip look. I looked at the lips that are as pink as I've ever seen, and looked into her red ruby eyes.

"Millicas-chan, what's going on? Tell me. Please, I just want to help you."

"That's okay Senpai. You can help me now. Please just let me kiss you, and everything bad will go away, with the touch of your lips."

Everything will go away with a single kiss, will it? Is that what you believe, my King?

She took my face, and leaned into kiss me.

I was unsure of what to do, before her lips did press against my own. But the kiss didn't feel like the ones she usually would give me. It feels so lonely, cold and distant. The usual kisses she gives are so vibrant, full of life, and love. Right now though...there's not even a hint of anything like that.

"Mmmmm~ Your hand feels different to Ise's, but it is just as good~"

As she kissed me, Buchou made me massage her breast! The softness of the breast could be felt through her clothes and bra. The bra alone was lacy, I could feel the texture of the fabric with my fingers. It does feel freaking amazing, the size of her breast! Even the nipple is getting erect! Damn Ise-kun, you've gotten a sexy Master alright, even if the personality is...well, that could always be worked on.

Although, does she have to make the erotic noises? It is getting harder and harder to stop myself from touching her! Even when I try and retract my hand, she would just keep it there, and make it go in a circular motion! Fuck sake! This damn woman is going to be the death of me!

While that breast fondling was happening, the kiss between Millicas-chan and I was becoming heated...for her anyway. I just wasn't feeling it. Essentially, I am insanely...in love with her, yet the person she is trying to be right now isn't the girl that I love. This girl is...I don't even know who this girl is right now.

"Sakurai-kun, be a good boy and allow me access to your pants."

Buchou reached her hand, and tried to grab the front of my pants, attempting to go into my underwear. I stopped her hand from going there, in fear of what she would actually do, and forced her hand to go back towards her.

She didn't stop though, and took my hand, and placed it on her other breast! And like the first one, she fondled herself, using my hands to do it! S-Stop it Buchou! If you do this, I wont be able to stop!

When Millicas-chan broke contact with my lips, she looked into my eyes with sadness.

First of all, I faced Buchou.

"C-Could you stop massaging your breasts with my hands? I'm going out of my mind right now!"

"Fufu, you are a bad boy, aren't you? D-Do whatever you want with them Sakurai-kun. I wont stop you from fondling. Think of it as a way for us to become friends."

Ooh yeah, a good fondle between friends, that's nothing bad, is it?

I ripped my hands from her breasts (shedding tears at not touching those breasts anymore) and faced my Loli Master as Buchou went to the side of me, and pushed her assets to my arm, enveloping them in her cushions! Damn, those breasts are good! Damn you Ise-kun! You have this one and the Nun! I have fucking Loli's! Waaaah! I love Loli's, but i want diversity as well!

"Millicas-chan, why are you doing this? Tell me, because I want to know what's happening with you. You know, that I really do like you...no, I am in...I really care about you, and I only want you to feel good, about whatever is happening."

She opened her mouth to talk, and for a few seconds, I thought she was going to tell me the truth...but that soon disappeared when she bit her lip, silencing herself before she could even begin.

"A-Are you not satisfied with me Senpai...? I know that you say you like big breasted girls, and I'm not like that. But couldn't you make an exception for your King? I...I thought that one day we would be able to be together, in a harmonious love...I thought that we could love one another...a love where we could be together, and no one else would be there...together forever Senpai..."

Together forever...huh...

I've thought about it, since we're always going to be connected together. But lately, I've been thinking about it, and I'm not sure if I want to be with her forever...who am I kidding, of course I do. But not like this. Never like this.

"Millicas, that's really nice. It makes me feel almost guilty that I'm going to use your Queen for sex...even if you say it though, there's no other choice for me...there's just no other choice."

Even if you say that, both of you...what this is, is wrong. I don't know what they're trying to accomplish, but they are going the wrong way about it, especially Buchou. I thought she would be mature enough to not get involved...but she isn't, and now both of them are coming after me, sexually.

Millicas-chan regarded me with a lustful gaze, crawling onto my lap. A huge blush dusted her cheeks, a colour that matches her hair perfectly. It was even more beautiful than the first time that I saw her red face.

"Senpai, allow me to perform f-fellatio on you first."

Sa-Saying something like that, makes my heart jump in my chest.

Millicas-chan's nervous face met my own, her eyes looking lost. Already, just seeing that, I knew that there was something incredibly wrong. I couldn't even make out any hint of my girl inside of there...just what's going on with you Millicas-chan?

Buchou looked shocked by the statement that Millicas-chan made, but then gave a dirty grin.

"H-How bold of you Millicas! Going straight for the penis stimulation. W-Well, I also will join in and suck the main member that Sakurai-kun has! But like...who's going to be the first to lose their virginity?"

S-She's going to suck me as well?! I-I can't allow her do that! She's Ise-kun's girl! It would be like him trying to take Millicas-chan...although, I don't think I have a problem with that, since she's not his type, but she's my type...

"Senpai...I..."

Millicas-chan looked up at me, and looked for reassurance, looking for my okay on the situation.

How can I give you that Millicas-chan when I know that there's something wrong with you? How can I say anything like that to you? It would be me taking advantage of the situation.

When I couldn't offer her anything, she merely looked down and then at Buchou.

"He's my Queen, so I am going to go first. Y-You can use my Queen afterwards. Although I wish that you would use your own peerage members for such a thing...because my Queen is my Queen...the one that I want to be with...but I can't deny you, if you're serious enough to approach my Queen."

In the midst of sounding grown up, she would have to sound like a desperate child, wouldn't she? If it was just the grown up voice, I would just allow her to do what she wants with my body. But no, she doesn't sound like she wants to do this, or she doesn't want Buchou to do this either.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But the only one that is qualified right now is Sakurai-kun. I thought of Ise, but in the end, I decided that he wouldn't go through with it...even if he is a naughty child, he's also...hmmm, what's the word? Inexperienced? He would stop in the end, I am sure that he wouldn't do it. With Millicas here, I thought that you guys might've already done the deed, so choosing Sakurai-kun was the next best thing. And now with Millicas here, we can get over the nervousness together."

So, I won out of default huh...

Each and every time that happens, I feel so bad. It makes me feel like people only pick me because they have no other choice, when I would hope that it isn't true. I would like to think people would want me for me, not just because I am the best of a bad situation or whatever.

And clearly, she doesn't know much of Ise-kun. If given the choice, I am sure that he would try his best. I have half a mind to call him in here to take her away. But if I did that, he might mistake the situation and think that I was trying it on with Buchou, which I wouldn't do, and I don't want to wreck our friendship because she's desperate. People are allowed to have off days, aren't they?

"S-So, you're saying that because my Queen might be experienced, you chose him, even though you don't love him?"

Millicas-chan asked, a hint of malice laced within her words.

I could tell that she was pissed straight away. She didn't like what Buchou said, and was standing (sitting?) her ground, against the person she calls Onee-sama. I am...slightly shocked by the way she's doing this right now, but happy as well. She's actually staking her claim on me, huh. That's a cute thing to do Millicas-chan.

Buchou though, didn't notice the hostile aura her Imouto was showing, and answered with a straight face, mimicking the same face Millicas-chan has been showing these past few days.

"That's exactly it. I do realize that love should be involved, and I wish that it didn't come down to this but I don't have any alternative but to be with your-"

"Don't you dare say that!" She yelled, glaring at her Onee-sama. "You should want to be with my Queen because he is my Queen! You can't just stand there and say that you chose him because he was the only choice! Or there's no alternative! He should be your first choice, not your only choice! I'm sorry Onee-sama, but you're not playing with my Queens feelings because you're in a bad situation. I chose my Queen...because he is the one that has my heart...even if there were other choices, I would say no to them, because I don't want anyone else. You have Hyoudou-senpai, and yet you say my Queen is your only choice because he might have experience. That's not what you should say in the slightest!"

Wow...

I'm shocked at how much this girl defends me. She's always defending me when I mess up, or when people say bad things to me...why, does she have to be so nice to me? I don't deserve the level of affection that she shows me. Millicas-chan...I really do want to be with you...

Buchou was taken back by it, reeling her neck back away from Millicas-chan's hateful stare that she's showing her right now. But even then Buchou stood her ground, and regarded Millicas-chan with a hostile face.

"I realize what you say to be true, but it is only a matter of time before someone comes and makes our plans be ruined. If I was you, I would make love to your Queen as fast as you can. As long as there's evidence there, they can't say anything. We'd be able to get out of it if Sakurai-kun is able to shoot inside of us."

She makes it sound dirty, she really does. Buchou is one dirty woman...too bad that Ise-kun is in the picture, aah well. I've got my Loli Gremory, I don't need another one, I suppose. Although if an Okaa-san is available...damn it, I wish Millicas-chan would allow me to see her Okaa-san, I want to see what Goddess gave birth to the beauty that is Millicas-chan, and thank her for giving me...the best thing I've ever had before.

"D-Don't say it like that. It makes it sound like we're just using Senpai for sex."

"That's what we're doing after all. We are using him for sex."

So, she's using me for sex, and she's willing to admit that. Why am I not surprised? Why does she have to use me? I know she said that Ise-kun wouldn't go through with it, and that's right, to a degree. He wouldn't do it, because of what happened with that bitch Raynare...or at least that's how I think it is anyway.

"That's what you're doing. I am not using my Queen for sex. I want him to take my first. I want him to be my only. I didn't think that it would happen this soon, but it doesn't matter. We're going to become one, because unlike you, I genuinely want to feel pleasure and give pleasure to my Queen. "

She's really sweet, saying it like that. But she's doing the same thing, trying to get out of some situation, and until I know what that is, I can't say that I am...pleased with what is happening to her. Seeing her like this, makes me feel so useless. And she feels so trapped that the only way out is for us to release what we have for one another, on terms that aren't on ours.

"Yes, I suppose that's what you want. I wish I was lucky to have a servant that I could love like you love your Senpai. Yes you both do have a deep relationship that I envy. I wish I could be like you two."

Buchou cast her eyes downwards, thinking about something deeply.

She's envious of our relationship, when she could have the same with Ise-kun. Doesn't she realize that child would do anything for her? It is written all over his face each time he sees her. Poor Asia-san though, I am routing for her. She needs to be at least second, and she's too damn innocent to make a move on her own, that's why she needs me to give her that final push. Don't worry my adorable Asia-san, I will make sure that you both are together.

Millicas-chan cocked her head to the side, looking at Buchou with a sad gaze.

"There is someone on your peerage that you could love like I do Senpai...and I'm sure that he'd love you back, especially because you're big breasted, unlike me."

I could tell that was a sting at me then. Of course it would be at me. I do say that I like big breasts, and I guess that I should show the Loli's some love as well, since I do like those types of girls as well.

So I took her by the shoulders, and placed a kiss on her cheek causing her to flush brightly.

"Don't say things like that. You know that I don't care about the size of your breasts. I only care about you after all."

"Y-You'd want them bigger though, don't you?"

Well, could I say the truth here? Would it make her mad if she's kind of right? Nothing against her breasts, but they could be a little bigger, even then, it doesn't matter...I suppose they'll grow, eventually.

Well, the truth is...

"To be honest, yes. If they were bigger, it would be nice. But your breasts are a good size as well. Sometimes big breasts overwhelm, so having a diversity is good. Like between you and Buchou. Your breasts are different sizes, but that doesn't mean you both aren't good girls and nice as well."

Speaking with honestly, I saw that Buchou was biting her lip, her eyes getting clouded with doubt.

She turned to me, and gained teary eyes.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Senpai, I just don't have any other way out. Even then, I don't want you to hate me for doing this. I know that I'm not busty like Onee-sama, but if you could see that I truly want to be with you..."

"I do see it...I see it clearly. But I don't know why you've suddenly come to this decision. Whatever it is, can't be worth throwing yourself at someone like me, can it? I always thought that you were an amazing person, someone that wouldn't do anything like this. Yet...you're doing it, and you wont even tell me why. I care about both of you...you and Buchou, and to see you both throwing yourselves at someone like me, it doesn't make sense."

Both of them looked away from me, biting their lips.

It seems that my words got through to them, even if only a little bit.

"Senpai...you don't hate me, do you? You look at me, and it feels like that...y-you aren't satisfied with my body...I know that I'm not like Onee-sama, but I do have some confidence...although not much...I know that you'd rather have had her as a Master than me..."

"Hey, that's not true." I denied, stroking the hair out of her face. "I am glad that you're my King. I just don't understand what's going on. If you told me, I would help you. I'm always going to be here for you..." I glanced at Buchou and smiled. "And you as well. I'm here for both of you, just tell me that's going on. Even if I can't do anything...telling me is better than degrading yourselves, isn't it? Buchou, aren't you afraid of someone called Riser Phenex?"

As soon as I said that, she opened her eyes wide, parting her lips with wariness.

"H...How do you know of that name?"

I brushed the hair out of my eyes as I answered her.

"Akeno-san and I had a talk today...yesterday technically now since it is past midnight...anyway, we had a talk because I was worried about you Buchou, and you Millicas-chan. Both of us are concerned for our Kings, and since we're the Queens, we decided to have a talk about it. So, what does Riser Phenex have to do with you, Senpai? What's this jerk doing to you? Akeno-san mentioned that he isn't a nice guy, and a bit of a player, from what I could gather. Is he trying to win you over or something like that?"

Buchou looked worried about something, her eyes kept darting to the floor. It was as if she didn't want to talk about this Riser Phenex jerk.

However, I just kept my gaze towards her, making sure that she does speak about it. Letting it out is better than keeping it in, isn't it?

Finally, her will to fight against me resigned itself, and she opened her mouth, a sad sigh escaping those lips of hers.

"...It's a little more complicated than that, Sakurai-kun."

A little more complicated huh...

Sorry, that's a little vague for me. I'm going to have to dig it out of her, and then I can help my King if this situation allows me too.

"Yeah? So tell me about it? Don't lower yourself to giving up your virginity like this, to someone you don't even like in that way. Lets face it, out of the club you run, we've had the least interactions. So screwing me doesn't make much sense. Unless this is some 'Master plan' that you have. If it is, sorry to say that it sucks." I then petted Millicas-chan's head. "You as well baka girl. Trying to come onto me like this, when you already know that I would help you in anyway that I could. Is the reason you're doing this because you're frightened of someone? Is it the reason you cried the other night?"

Millicas-chan's heartfelt eyes went towards me, and she sobbed as she hugged me.

Seeing the tears tore me up inside. And I thought that I would never make her cry. Even indirectly, I still made this girl cry tears that are unnecessary. What an idiot I am, making this cute girl cry.

"It's alright, there's no need to cry. I'm right here."

I soothed, petting the back of her head.

It's funny really, since she is supposed to be the leader yet I am the one that comforts her. That's alright, I am the Queen after all, and it's my job to look after her when she's like this.

The eyes of sadness remained on my cute Kohai, before a small spill of fresh tears rolled down her face.

"I'm scared Senpai...I'm really scared. I don't want to do it...I don't have anything else that I can do..."

As she was trying to explain to me, her voice wavered, cracking under the pressure of her sadness. Seeing that she couldn't continue on her own, I brushed the tears away from her eyes, and gently comforted her with a one armed hug.

"You do have an option. You can just come to be, stupid. I'm your Queen, aren't I? Can't you look to me for help? I don't pretend to know about the Devils world, and quite frankly, I don't much care for it if it is making both of you sad like this. Even then, I want to help you both." I took a glance at Buchou and softened my expression. "I'm not your Queen, but I am your friend as well...even if you do kind of piss me off sometimes with the way you treat Ise-kun, you're still a friend because Ise-kun likes you. So stop this nonsense, and explain to me what's going on with you both."

Buchou surprisingly came over and hugged me, pushing those massive assets right into my chest.

I tensed, unsure of what to do.

She stayed hugging me though, her eyes becoming a little wet as well.

Seeing that I gently returned the hug with one arm, keeping my other arm around the Loli Gremory.

"Buchou, please don't cry. You're showing an unsightly face towards the girl you call Imouto. She'll be looking to you for an example of what girls should be like. So if you cry over your situation, you'll also make her feel more sad. So no more tears Buchou."

Gently rising my fingers to her eyes, I made the tears disappear with a single wipe of my fingers.

Feeling the touch iof my fingers, Buchou gasped my hand, holding it in her soft one. D-Damn, I could almost fall for such a thing, her hand is quite soft.

"Y-You're right Sakurai-kun. Millicas does look to me for guidance...I can't show such a face towards my pseudo Imouto. Thank you for making me see, some kind of sense...even then, I still need too..."

"Hush now, Buchou. There's no problem that can't be solved with the power of love~"

I joked and stuck out my tongue.

Seeing that, Buchou bonked me on the top of my head.

"Silly baka. Yo-You can't just suddenly say something like love towards me! Y-You know what that does to a girl like me!? L-Love is...w-well, it is...grrr! You're making me feel confused Sakurai-kun!"

I chuckled, seeing that she was holding back tears. As for the other Gremory, she was openly crying against my chest. I continued to pet the back of her head, slowly stroking it to comfort her.

"I'm not Ise-kun Buchou, but you can also gain comfort from me. So come here silly, come and have a good cry onto my chest."

"A-Are you sure that it is fine?"

She sobbed out, already her self control waning.

I nodded, guiding her head to my chest.

"Go ahead, and let it out. It's better than keeping it in now."

Buchou, as soon as I said that, burst out crying, trembling as she hugged me.

Geez, whatever has happened has brought down these two strong women. It must be bad, whatever has happened. Even if I can't do anything right now, I can at least give them support, and comfort like this.

For a few minutes, they just sobbed and sobbed, not really speaking to me. My shirt was covered in their tears, but I didnt really care by this point. They could cover it in their tears even more, and I wouldn't mind, as long as it is helping them with their problems.

After they had calmed down somewhat, I made them both face me, as I dried their faces.

"Silly redheads, you don't have to do this alone. Myself, Akeno-san, and the other peerage members are behind you. Isn't that the basic definition of a peerage? Where the peerage member supports the King? Why don't you trust in your servants as well? If it is a problem that you can't solve on your own, then don't attempt to do it on your own. You've got caring peerage members behind you both, so stop this little silly plan of yours, and work together with your peerages, work together with us. Sleeping with me is only going to cause you to feel disgusted with yourselves later down the line, when you see why you did it. Although I'm sure that it would rock your worlds...e-even then, we shouldn't be doing anything while you're in this state. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you like this."

As they listened to my words intently, they looked down and realized the severity of what they were trying to do. Don't get me wrong, I would've loved to have them, if Buchou didn't belong to Ise-kun that is, but not like this. No one should do anything to girls when they're like this.

Millicas-chan brushed my lips with her own, nuzzling against the crook in my neck. I stroked the back of her head, calming her from crying out anymore. Shedding tears over something like this. Even if it's bad, I will make it go away.

"Senpai...you're right about it...maybe I am stupid after all..."

"You're not stupid, just a little silly. That's all. Allow me to help you, and I will make the pain go away, the right way, not this way. You're both better than this, I know that you are."

Both of the girls smiled at me, Millicas-chan rubbing my chest with her bare fingers. The fingers like fire ran over the shirt that's covering my chest. Even with the shirt on, I could still feel the texture of the skin.

Buchou rest her head on my shoulder, and looked up at me with the same eyes that Millicas-chan has. D-Damn it, don't show me the same gaze that I fell for. It will make me start liking you like that. Damn you Millicas-chan, and Buchou. Is this a Gremory thing?

"Sakurai-kun, you're a nice guy after all...and I thought you'd be up for having sex with me..."

That's where she's wrong, sort of.

"Ooh don't get me wrong, if Ise-kun wasn't in the picture, and this wasn't happening, I might be pursuing you as well. But since things like this have occurred, it seems our love can't happen~ How will I go on Buchou~?"

Buchou adopted a small smirk, giggling to herself.

"Haha, I'm sure that you'll have a way." She gestured to Millicas-chan who promptly blushed. But then the joking tone left, and all that was left was sadness. "Sakurai-kun...even if you say that you'd help...that isn't..."

"Enough, I know. It isn't enough from me. I can't solve your problems on my own. But you've got an amazing peerage behind you, allow them to help you. They'll do it for you, I know they'll do anything for you. I know for sure that Ise-kun would go to hell and back to make sure that you kept smiling. It is the same for me and my King. I'd do anything so she wouldn't have to feel like she does now."

Millicas-chan looked up at me, and smiled so brightly. I've not seen that in awhile, so I am happy that she can smile now.

As Buchou looked at me, I could see that her face was getting stained with a tinge of pink.

"Hmmm...I can see why Millicas loves you. You really are different to the people that I've met...hmmmmmm..."

"Don't fall for me! Please don't!"

I cried, shaking my head.

Even if it would be nice, I can't have her after me. It would kill Ise-kun if his King went for me! He'd die if I did anything like that to him!

"I-I wasn't going to fall for you! I was merely saying that...I can see why Millicas loves you, that's all. You're really good for her...not taking advantage of her. Not many other guys that I know wouldn't take advantage of her like this. And what you did for me, comforting me even though we don't know one another like this...Sakurai-kun, you truly are a good guy."

I could feel the feelings she has for her somewhat Imouto. Yeah, she cares for her as well...and she is getting better. I am glad about that, even if she does speak to Ise-kun like she does. I'm sure that will stop soon enough, and then we can be friends, and I can tease her and him about it like I tease Asia-san and him~

* * *

But as soon as she said that, a light washed over the room, filling it with a familiar red light. A few seconds later...I was taken back by the beauty that was stood there. There was...a girl...no, this is a woman...and what a woman...

This woman is...fucking hell, this is the woman of my dreams. A silver haired woman, with hair braids appeared, and the with the maids outfit, I am instantly taken by this beauty. She looks around her early 20's, and she looks oh so delectable. The size of her oppai are...and the smallness of her hips...and damn, what a butt. I'm not an ass man, but she's got one hell of a butt. The shape and size of it is perfect. Her face is beautiful, her eyes are also beautiful. Everything about this beauty in front of me was...perfect.

Hehehe, can I have her? Can I make her my personal maid? I don't know her story, and right now, who gives one. A beautiful maid has come to save me from sexual frustration. That's alright Onee-sama, I'm willing and waiting to be saved from the land of Loli's, and brought to Onee-sama...Hell I guess. I would say Heaven...but that would injure me.

While I was staring at the beautiful woman, Millicas-chan was glaring at me with a hostile face. And then that soon started to pinching my cheek! O-Ow, that kind of hurts Loli-sama...

"Don't you dare stare at her."

T-That was a little cold...w-what have I done now!? I only wanted to enjoy the Onee-sama that has appeared! Onee-sama's are justice!

"B-But..."

"No Senpai! Please, I'm asking you to not stare at her! Just listen to me this once and I will do anything you want later on!"

I grimaced and nodded once.

Whatever is wrong with her I wonder? Is she all jealous that I want the maid-chan. Oooh, I can even see her calling me Master as well. Heheheheh, this is the best situation...damn that it can't be a reality.

"You're mean you are Millicas-chan. I was only having a look."

I mumbled, getting her attention.

"I'm not mean, I just don't want you to stare at this woman that has appeared, that's all. Please control your urges."

She makes me sound like some pervert when she says things like that. I thought that she knew me better than that. Doesn't she realize who I am? I am not Ise-kun, I know how to use self control.

"You make me sound bad when you put it like that. I restrain myself a lot, thank you very much. If I really was a beast, I'd be screwing the girls in my fanclub because some of them are actually quite hot, but I'm not because you know that I want a connection with the girl that I be intimate with. Call me old fashioned. And plus they're quite insane, some of them anyway."

Millicas-chan looked at me with somewhat understanding eyes, and turned her head to the side, releasing my cheek from her fingers. Phew, anymore and I would've had to cry out in pain.

As soon as the woman looked at the situation on the bed, she looked disappointed in both Buchou and Millicas-chan. But for some reason, it was more directed at Millicas-chan than Buchou.

"Are you both trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

Agreement...? What does this maid-sama mean by that? Millicas-chan has an agreement with someone? Buchou most likely has one with Riser Phenex...who I still didn't find out about! Geez, I wanted to know what was going on there, and I didn't find out! Sorry Ise-kun, seems that I failed ya.

"It didn't work anyway, so why does it matter?"

Buchou answered, as Millicas-chan just stayed silent.

The maid gave a dubious look, taking glances at both of the Gremory girls. The stare at Millicas-chan lingered a little more than it did at Buchou. Something about that made me a little mad. It is as if she's done worse than Buchou, which I don't like.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the Master will become sad after they find out that you both tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Sirzechs-sama...didn't Millicas-chan say that the name of her Otou-sama was...it couldn't be that this person works for the Maou-sama...and as for the maid herself...w-wait, did she just call me lowly!? What a cheap blow! At least say it to my face maid-chan, and not say it to others!

I decided to voice my opinion on the matter, even if it is against my better judgment.

"Sorry, but why do you get to decide what they do? And they didn't even do anything anyway. Just because we're in bed with one another...it doesn't mean that anything has happened. And I'm not a lowly person, you don't even know me enough to say that. It is quite offending actually. Jumping to conclusions like you did isn't good maid-san. I mean I share a bed with Millimmmmmmm!"

As I was about to say her name, Millicas-chan covered my mouth and told me to basically "Shut up!" with her eyes! W-Why!? Whats going on all of a sudden!? I was trying to defend you, you mental Loli-sama!

When the maid looked at me, I felt cold inside. I could tell the power difference between us is insane. It really is. If she came at me, I would die with a flick of her wrist...s-shit, am I going to die because I tried to defend my King?

"Please do not become involved in matters that do not concern you."

A-Ah, that didn't sound like it was a good thing for me...

The maid told me what's what. She didn't show animosity, she didn't show me any dark feelings. She basically just said what she wanted, and didn't show any emotion in her words. It was as if she had empty feelings for me.

Well, I know that I don't have to be afraid for long, as Millicas-chan rose her head up and took a glance of annoyance towards the silver haired beautiful woman.

"Excuse me Oka...erm, I mean...Grayfia. Yes Grayfia, you cannot speak to my Queen like that. My Queen is neither a 'lowly person' nor anything else you're thinking about him. He is also...someone that I care about very much, so do not refer to him in such a manner. He is my adorable Queen after all, so I would appreciate if you don't talk to him in such a manner again."

From the looks of it, Millicas-chan was pissed at this...Grayfia-san and Buchou was just staying out of it. Quite the wise thing to do, actually. I want to stay away and be with the maid at the same time...is it to much to ask that I have her as a maid as well? The sharp tongued maid would be good~

"Yes, I would agree with Millicas. While he isn't my Queen...he is my important friend, so please turn your eyes from hostility to apologetic Grayfia. He's...He's actually a good person and doesn't deserve the hostile face you're showing right now."

E-Even Buchou was defending me from this maid-san. I didn't know she thought of me as an important friend. Buchou, I think my opinion of you has changed a little. All you have to do now is be nicer to Ise-kun and we'll be friends!

The maids eyes went towards me, not in annoyance, or anger or anything negative. If anything, her eyes turned into that of a questioning nature. But then from the questioning nature, her eyes went to that of surprise.

"The Queen that is in the possession of Dimension Lost, one of the four top tier Longinus'? To think that such a being would be made into a Devil by Millicas-sama..." She stopped mumbling to herself, and bowed her head to me. "How do you do? I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

So, she's singing a different tune now, is she? Finding out who I am seems to have changed her opinion on me. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing. She should've been nicer in the first place. Are all Devils rude like this?

I bowed my head to her, regardless of what transpired just before, and used a polite voice.

"Nice to meet you. My names Sakurai Rensuke, the Queen of Millicas Gremory-sama, who is just oh so cute that I could eat her up and take her to bed every single night and cuddle up to her while stroking her lovely long locks, and kissing her repeatedly!"

Millicas-chan sweatdropped as I hugged her around the waist, and gave her cheek a kiss. Said little Loli turned to me, and rested her head on my shoulder, regardless of the maid-san being here.

The maid didn't let that go unnoticed, and sharpened her eyes at me, glaring at me as if I've done something wrong. G-Geez, please calm down the killing intent, maid-chan. I was going to ask you on a date as well...too bad now, I think that she kind of hates me.

"The relationship you have with my da...with Millicas-sama, what is the natural of it exactly?"

Her tone was harsh, unforgiving. She was staring at me so much, that I swear the temperature has decreased significantly. W-Wait, is that ice that's near her feet right now!? Is she going to freeze me solid!?

"W-Well, we're close of course! She's extraordinarily affectionate with me!"

The maid released a breath, not happy with my answer.

She regarded Millicas-chan with disappointment.

"Millicas, this is the boy that you're affectionate with? I know that your Otou-sama made his Queen...you know, but to follow in your Otou-sama's footsteps, is not something I would've expected."

Follow in her Otou-sama's footsteps? What's that supposed to mean?

As if nervous, Millicas-chan hugged me around the neck, and pushed her small breasts against my chest as I exchanged glances with Buchou. We both are a little unnerved about what's happening right now.

"It is my choice who I should be affectionate with. Even if it is my Queen, there is nothing wrong with that. Otou-sama might've been the same, but it doesn't have anything to do with 'following in his footsteps' as you said, Grayfia. My cute Queen is precious to me, and I love being extraordinarily affectionate."

Millicas-chan gave me a cheek kiss, and pouted like a defiant child towards the maid.

Grayfia-sans eyes turned downwards in a small amount of anger, however Millicas-chan didn't either notice, or care as she just kept herself in my arms. I could only look on a little frightened. I know for a fact that I'm missing something here, but besides what I think, I can't say anything to defuse the situation.

But fortunately, Buchou being the brave one came between glaring Onee-sama and Loli-sama.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room together with Millicas." Senpai advised. "I and she will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High Class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

If that's the case, then...

Before I had a chance to speak, Buchou did it instead.

"Very well Grayfia." Senpai turned to me, and patted my cheek. "Thank you for not...doing what I originally wanted. I wasn't thinking clearly, yet you did. I am thankful to you for not taking advantage of me in that state. And...you respected me...as Rias, not as Gremory..."

Respected her as Rias, not Gremory...hmmmmm, I think I have a somewhat understanding on what's happening with her...but it isn't my place to tell her what's what.

"Huh...aah, well. Don't worry about it Buchou. Besides, if I started getting it on with his Master, Ise-kun would surely be angry at me, and want me to suffer. So it's better this way. Lets be friends from now on, and call me Ren, or Rensuke."

She was taken back by my forwardness, gaining an embarrassed blush, that spread itself all over her adorable face. I don't think I've ever seen such a cuteness within the girl before. But, no way is she adorable like my King~ She's the cuteness ever~!

"V-Very well, Ren...Rensuke. Also, lets not tell Ise about this little...lapse in judgment."

"Y-Yeah, it's better if this is kept between us. He'll get all jealous if he finds out."

Buchou nodded as a red tinge spread across her face, and then she walked over to Grayfia-san, standing next to her as a magic circle made its way into the room.

Since she said something about Akeno-san going, and Grayfia-san said that Queens should remain by the Kings side, I should also go with Millicas-chan.

"Millicas-chan, if Queens should always be..."

"No." Grayfia-san rejected, shaking her head at me. "At this time, you're not required for this meeting. I will suffice with regards to Millicas-sama. You...You may return to slumber, as I presume that's what you would be doing in this bed at this time of night in the human world."

A-Ah, so I was shot down by this maid. What the fuck could I have done to piss her off? Was it because I spoke out of term or something like that?

I glanced at Millicas-chan who smiled weakly.

"It's okay Senpai, I can handle it from here." She said standing up, and giving me a generous look down her school shirt...she even went without a bra today, naughty girl. I can see your cute little oppai, and the pinkness of the nipples~ "I know that it is confusing...I will clear up the confusion, tomorrow. Please wait until then."

I brushed a bang behind her ear, giving her cute red cheek a little kiss.

"Y-Yeah...alright. See you later. Don't worry, whatever is happening...I will sort it. I don't know how yet, but I will make the thing that is making you upset disappear. Even if I have to face the entire Underworld for you. I'll do anything so that you can smile again like you used too."

When I said that, the maid looked at me with a different gaze that she's been showing until now. It was as if her opinion of me had been altered slightly. I hope that it is a positive change, at least even if it is a little different positive change.

"Y-Yes, thank you Senpai, you're always here for me. S-See you later...Senpai."

As I thought she was going to walk away, she leaned closer and gave my lips a small kiss. But then she gave me another kiss, and straddled my hips! And she even shoved her tongue into my mouth! W-What is she doing all of a sudden!?

I noticed that she was looking at the maid with a childlike defiance, and the maid was glaring right back at the red haired Loli with the eyes of disappointment.

I was stuck between a cutie and a sexy woman...in a way that I didn't want to be stuck between. Even then this kiss does feel good, better than the forced one she gave before. But even then, it still doesn't feel right. It feels like she's trying to prove something...or piss someone off.

As we kissed, Grayfia-san looked more and more pissed, and Buchou was blushing lightly, trying to avert her eyes from us doing this.

"This seems to be a little of a teenage rebellious stage coming from Millicas, Grayfia."

Buchou mumbled out towards Grayfia-san who's eyes turned to slits.

"Aren't you also being rebellious, trying to give your purity towards this Queen of Millicas-sama's?"

Grayfia-san countered Buchou who released a breath.

"The point is, I didn't give my purity to him, did I? Rensuke stopped me from doing it, so if anything, you should thank him for stopping me. I had all the intentions in the world to do it, but he stopped me and gave me other options."

Grayfia-san defiantly shook her head at Buchou, and turned to me again, this time her eyes were really focused on me, and I could swear that she was issuing me a death threat with her parted lips, but being too frightened to have a glance, I just looked at my King.

Speaking of my king, she was staring into my eyes with the eyes of love, and looking at Grayfia-san with the eyes of...if I'm not mistaken, then like what Buchou said, she's rebelling against something.

After she broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connected our lips still. When I went to wipe it away, Millicas-chan brushed my lips with her own, ending the connected salvia. Taking her head away from me, she stared at me with the eyes of happiness.

"Sorry Senpai, but I needed that."

G-Great...now you've given me an erection...and I can't take care of it here...damn you Loli-sama! You've given me a boner! You should at least take care of it when you're yourself!

"R-Right...go and get whatever it is sorted."

"Yes, I will Senpai. See you later. Please forgive me for my actions, I never meant to do anything like this..."

She stood up and joined her Onee-sama and the maid. Said maid looked at Millicas-chan, regarding her with a scolding face, and then looked at me, showing such a face.

"S-Sup Grayfia-san?"

I tried to be friendly, but her eyes didn't want me to speak to her. This is fucking scary. Why is she doing this to me? She doesn't even have to say anything, I know for a fact that she hates me but I don't know why.

I smiled weakly at her, and she merely narrowed her eyes in my direction. She's going to fucking kill me, I know that she is.

"Goodbye Senpai, I'm glad that you comforted me."

"Goodbye Rensuke, thank you for tonight."

When they both looked at me and said those words, Grayfia-san had a mixture of confused and anger plastered all over their faces. Y-Yeah, I helped them Grayfia-san! Please stop glaring at me!

"Yes, goodbye Millicas-chan, Buchou. I hope everything goes well for you."

Grayfia-san made the circle glow, and those three disappeared in a swirl of lights.

I stared at the disappeared spot for a number of seconds before resting my head on the pillow to the side of me. I faced away from Suu and Mrs Cuddles, since they've fallen asleep again, not wanting to disturb them. Damn, this day has really been eye opening.

* * *

 **[Next day]**

"Geez, is he just going to sleep and sleep?"

"Well, he is our Master now, we shouldn't disturb him in his sleep. Besides, I think he looks fucking sexy with that cute sleepy face on."

I heard two voices as I slowly awoke from my slumber...

The voices seemed to be familiar to me...somewhat familiar anyway. I couldn't tell if they were voices I've heard before or not. Maybe, just maybe they are voices that I heard sometime ago...

"Even if you say that, I can't help but think that we should just get it out of the way already. Sending us to be his servants, is he really out of his mind, Kala?"

"I'm not sure what his intentions are, but I can't say that we got the bad deal. Besides, I can be beside my future husband now everyday, serving him as much as I want...servicing him as well. Kuku, I wonder what the 'milk' of a Reincarnated Devil tastes like?"

M-Milk...? Did my ears mishear? Kukuku, if this is a dream, do I want to wake up? I know the voices are girls. One is a younger females voice that sounds like to be of a girl around the age of 15 or so, and the other is that of an Onee-sama, from the deepness, yet feminine sounding qualities of the voice. These two voices do sound familiar though, but my sleep stated brain wont allow me to remember when I've heard these voices before.

"That's just disgusting. Why would you want to suck off a Devil? D-Don't you have any class at all?"

"I have class love, and I'm honest with my desires at least. You just don't know what to do with men, since you're like celibate or something. Go and find a dildo to satisfy your needs. I'll just use the real thing."

R-Real thing...? A-Am I seriously dreaming? Are they talking about me?

As I thought it, I felt something run a hand on the covers where my legs are. That ran went all the way up to my member, and patted it! Because of that, my thing stiffened and I could literally feel the covers lifting from my crotch.

"Ara ara, it seems that my husband has felt his wife's call. Don't worry husband, I'm right here for you. If you want to release those lovely urges upon my body, then feel free to do so."

H-Husband!? She isn't referring to me, is she!? I'm too young to be anyone's husband! I need to explore the girls before I settle down! I need to have some sex with at least one girl before I meet my wife!

"Y-You're not doing anything like that with me around you bitch! I'd rather die than see you fuck the living shit out a Devil! They're the enemies, you know!? That's just dirty!"

The young girls voice sounded...almost tsundere. Something about the tone she used was a little...yeah, that type of voice. As if she was trying to hide what she really would say with the cheap digs at me.

"You're jealous you are. Just because you want to take a ride on my husbands dick, doesn't mean you have to become all bitchy~ Don't worry, we wont include you when we have sex. You can just wait in the hallway or something."

S-Sex...w-we are going to have sex now!? This has got to be a...d-damn it all! I want to open my eyes to see this girl, but I'm afraid that I'm not going to like what I see. What if she's someone evil? God, please allow me to see the beauty that wants to sleep with me...being a Devil has really opened up my love and or sex life, hasn't it?

"S-So that other perverted bastard can leer at me!? I don't think so! If you want to f-fuck him, I will just have to stay in here as well! But if you even attempt to do anything, then I will seriously hit you!"

"Try it love, and you'll become shocked, kukuku~"

"W-Well, even then...I-I wont allow you to screw that Devil when I'm around!"

"Because you want him to stick it in your nasty pussy."

"M-My vagina is not nasty! I am still pure, unlike you who must be shagging everyone around! I-If I wanted to give my purity to such a lowly Devil like him there, at least I would be giving my virginity! Unlike you nasty bitch!"

V-Virginity giving!? This has to be a dream, doesn't it!? A girl doesn't say things like that in real life...besides Buchou and Millicas-chan...but these two voices aren't them. No, they definitely aren't those people at all!

"Hmph, for your information, I am a virgin. And I would happily give it to my husband, even before the wedding night, kuku. Hmmmm, I wonder what his tool looks like? I can feel the thickness even through this thick blanket. It has to be a decent size at least. I want to know what I'm working with."

I felt the hand that was resting on my cock, through the covers, move across the bed, to the side of it. Slipping the hand under the covers, I couldn't allow her to touch my member, even if that's what I want, so I quickly manoeuvred my hand and grabbed hers, halting her attempt at bad touching.

I felt the hand flinch when I grabbed it, and a small gasp escaped the lips.

"Ooh my, husband. Are you perhaps awake."

Deciding that this is the time to open my eyes, they gently dragged themselves open...

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed and moved away, seeing the two people that I never expected to see again! "K-Kalawarner! Mittelt! W-Why are you here all of a sudden!? Come to finish me off have you!? I wont go down that easily you little bitches!"

I was about to activate my Sacred Gear, when both of them threw up their hands in defence.

"H-Hold on a second!"

"Yes, husband, allow us to explain what's going on!"

I glanced at the two, seeing that they had revealing maid outfits on! A-Are they cosplaying for me right now? Do they honestly want to show Ren a good time right now in this room!? Even Fallen Angels aren't bad, despite what they did to me, these two aren't so bad...although they have broke into my room...

Upon noticing me staring at them, they both started blushing, averting their gazes.

"M-Master, your gaze is..."

Mittelt blushed really brightly, and took some looks at me. Even with the smallness of Mittelt's breasts, it looks good! The black colour fits her. She usually wears gothic lolita clothing, and this time, she's wearing gothic maid clothing!

"Ooh husband, you're really honestly with your feelings, aren't you? It's alright, I don't mind if you look at your wife's body."

As for Kalawarner, damn there's no words to describe how sexy she is right now! She's got on the shorter outfit, that's a reddish colour showing a lot of her cleavage and even her panties! They are a nice baby blue colour, and even have hearts on them!

"E-Explain, w-what are you doing here? Tell me right now or I am going to get a little mist happy."

They both looked back at me, and bowed their heads respectfully.

"Y-Yes, Master...erm, we've come to be your servants..."

Mittelt held a hand to her skirt, and pulled it down so I couldn't see her panties...I could totally still see her panties. They are a nice pink colour, and they have polka dots on them. What a cute thing to have, Loli Fallen Angel-chan. But like, why is she calling me Master all of a sudden?

"Like Mittelt said, we're at your disposal, day or night, we're here for you. Think of us as people you can order around and do remedial tasks for you. Like helping you relief your penis...rather, I mean wash your body...uhhh, I mean we can do whatever you don't want to do."

Kalawarner flushed as well, but the lewdness on her face was quite evident. She even had a hand on her breasts, obviously making sure that I saw them. Don't worry Kalawarner, I can see your lovely assets, they are some of the best I've ever seen~

S-So I've gotten...hold the phone!

"W-Wait, are you telling me that you both are like my servant girls and I can do whatever I want with you!?"

They both nodded at my words, Mittelt flushing drastically and Kalawarner giving a dirty grin towards me.

S-So, I've gotten two servants...not that I'm complaining, but why do I suddenly have two beautiful girls as servants? Did someone kill me and this is God giving me a reward for being a good person? Nah, God wouldn't look at me anymore...was it Millicas-chan? Because she's been weird with me, she's given me Fallen Angel maids...wait, that wouldn't work, would it? She wouldn't be able to do that...but if not that...why would they suddenly choose to become my servants, and why now exactly?

"Hm...why?"

"Why what, Master?"

Mittelt asked for the both of them.

It was at this time Suu and Mrs Cuddles came over to me, Mrs Cuddles resting on my lap as Suu turned to the right of me, holding my arm as I sat up on the bed, looking at the Fallen Angels with a suspicious gaze.

"Why have you both decided to suddenly serve me? Don't get me wrong, it is a freaking dream come true to have two beautiful girls serve you, but I am curious as to why. I am a Devil, you know? Aren't our factions like at war or something stupid like that?"

Kalawarner and Mittelt looked at one another, perhaps trying to think of something.

However, that lasted a few seconds, before Kalawarner looked back at me.

"Husband..."

"Why do you keep calling me husband?"

I interrupted, making Kalawarner blush even more.

"W-Well, the true reason is because...I will win your hand in marriage, that's why! Don't question it my love! We're to be wed in the future and will have little offspring of whatever we have, at least part Fallen Angel and whatever you are now! Reincarnated Devil...at least part human...uhh, I'm not sure on what our children would be...whatever, it doesn't matter. Just know that we're going to be married in the next few months, where we can have sex and start on our family...hmmm, my husband, what kind of sex would you want? I don't mind being punished for being a naughty Fallen Angel. Maybe something with chains and whips?"

C-Chains and w-whips? Kalawarner being punished by me...

Why does that fill me with excitement? Punishing that body is sexy as fuck. I could literally think of many things to do with that body, and then make her close to orgasming...only to stop at the last second. Kukuku, what can I do with that body...no, I shouldn't be thinking about this. This woman thinks that I am going to marry her. That's clearly a classic sign of some kind of mental disorder.

"R-Right...but why would you come here again? B-Besides wanting to marry me and get punished apparently...that is?"

Maou, I hope that she's joking about the marriage thing. It would make me feel...I don't even know what it would make me feel...maybe I would just curl up in a ball in the corner...marriage at my age...I don't want any part of that until I'm older. The punishment thing could be discussed in the future, should I wish to become a sadist and have kinky bondage play.

"Yes, of course husband...the reason we've come to serve you, is because it is on Azazel-sama's orders...well that's the official reason anyway. I just want to serve you."

"Azazel's orders? Why would he want you to serve me?"

I questioned, Mittelt nodding to my words.

"Y-Yes, Azazel-sama felt terrible about what happened with you and us Fallen Angels, basically making your new life a misery for our enjoyment."

"I just want to say that I didn't enjoy playing with your life."

Kalawarner interjected and I nodded.

"Duly noted. Mittelt, carry on."

Mittelt gave an affirmative nod, bowing with a graceful look in her eyes.

"Since Raynare is gone now...good thing if you ask me...bitch was always poison and just a little too obsessed with Azazel-sama...anyway, Azazel-sama wanted to make it up to you somehow, at least a little bit anyway. So, this dumb bitch with a Dragon said "Hmph, just make them go and serve Rensuke, it will teach them a lesson." so that's what Azazel-sama did after thinking about it for all of two seconds. Some love he has for us, isn't it? He'd give us away at a drop of a hat, to a Devil no less. Does he really hate us that much?"

Some Dragon girl said that they should be my servants, and this Azazel actually agreed? He isn't a very good leader, is he? If he can do something like that, then what's the point of being a leader? He's just given two Fallen Angels to a Devil, when we're at war with one another. And who's this Dragon girl? I wonder what she looks like? Is she a human type Dragon? Does she have good oppai?

"That's basically it, husband. Although, I don't mind servicing...serving you in your needs and wants. Since we have basically done wrong in the past, I personally would like to make amends to that right here and now. So, what do you say to that?"

"W-What do I say? What am I supposed to say to it? This Azazel sounds like he doesn't care about you, to give you to someone who is your enemy and to basically say that you have to serve me...no offence to the guy, but he sounds like a complete jackass."

That's what I think of him anyway. Doing something like this to these two sexy ladies, what an idiot. You're supposed to keep the sexy ones close, and keep the really sexy ones even closer. As to what these two are...hmmmm, I'm not sure yet.

Kalawarner scores an easy 9 out of 10 on the sexy scale, with Akeno-san coming in on a 10 out of 10. The only reason Kalawarner scores one less, is because she did try and kill me once, and Akeno-san is nice to me all of the time, and as far as I know, she isn't plotting my death. If she didn't try and kill me, she'd be a 10 out of 10. I mean, look at that body, and a sexy Onee-sama personality with a hint of a childish side to match that body? She's pretty rocking the world in my eyes. Kalawarner definitely does score high.

As for Mittelt, I'd say that she's a 7 because while she hasn't developed in the breast area, she has a cute butt and nice looking legs. Plus she's got that whole feisty attitude going for her. I find that quite the cute quality to have. And of course, she's also being a little submissive right now, and feisty as well~ It is so cute~

Mittelt, hearing my words nodded in agreement.

"That's it, Master. He does sound like a jackass, and he's supposed to be our leader, and he's pimping us out to you. No offence Master, but I don't exactly sound thrilled to be done by you."

"Tch, you honestly think that I would do something like that without your permission?" She seemed taken back, and looked with confused eyes. "I wouldn't touch you, unless you wanted me to touch. I am not the type of person to do something like that."

"O-Oh...it's my misunderstanding. I am sorry Master."

Mittelt bowed to me, but I waved her off.

"No, don't worry about it Mittelt. I get why you might've thought that, since Azazel said that I could do anything with you. But I wont touch you in a dirty way, unless you want me to, even then I would only do it if I felt something as well. That's just who I am...even if I like to stare at the occasional breast."

Like Kalawarner's fantastic breasts. I would love to have a go of those breasts, I would really love it.

"Kuku, so this is the nature of my husband?" Kalawarner mumbled, rubbing her breasts together slightly with her arms. "This just makes me feel hot between my breasts and moist 'down there' as well. Now dear husband, is there anything you would like us girls to do for you? Perhaps a little rubdown to start your day?"

A-A rubdown huh...two beauties rubbing me down with their little hands...

"H-Hang on a second...how can I trust that you wont just kill me anyway?" I said it with straight eyes, a burning gaze set on both of them. "I need to have some insurance that you wont attack me in my sleep, or when my back is turned."

"D-Don't you believe us Master!?" Mittelt raged, folding her arms. "We already said that we're going to serve you! We can't hurt you, even if we tried! It would be impossible for us to even try and attack you!"

I backed away, slightly unsure of what she was talking about.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Kalawarner walked over to me, and pulled the maid outfit down from her neck, exposing a collar that I had failed to notice, even through the clothes. It has some markings on it, that didn't look like Devils symbols. Maybe they're Fallen Angel symbols. Mittelt showed me the same symbol, showing a displeased face with it.

"These collars, are basically shock collars with Fallen Angel spells attached to them. If we get out of line, think or even attempt to do something evil, then we get God knows how many volts through out bodies. And the clincher, we can't even touch them either. If we attempt to take them off, we get shocked ourselves."

...Wow, my opinions on the Fallen Angels have...changed slightly. That's too much, isn't it? I know that they have a chance of turning against me, but if they do something like that, they could get shocked to an unknown degree.

"T-That's a bit drastic for something like this. But, what makes it so that you wont just take one another's off?"

When I asked, Mittelt attempted to take off Kalawarner's, but at the last second, sparks went off from both of their collars, as if ready to shock both of them at once. They also showed displeased faces, as if they are in pain.

Mittelt retracted her hand, and sat on the bed.

"You see? We can't touch one another's either. We're completely at your mercy, Master. So there's nothing to worry about. You're the only person that could take them off, and of course Azazel-sama, since he made them like that. And it tracks our locations as well, so if Azazel-sama sees that we aren't around this area, he will send people after us."

So, I could take them off, if I wanted to, could I? I see, I understand. In some ways, that's a good move, but on the other hand, I think it is quite inhumane to have them wired up like this, and treated like animals.

"So...if I take them off you, you wouldn't be bad, would you?"

""Excuse me?""

They both were stunned, taking several steps back.

I ran a hand through my hair, and cooed to myself.

"I said, if I take them off, you're not going to cause trouble, are you?" They looked at one another, unsure if I was saying the truth. I sighed and took off both of their collars, to their shocks. "See. They're off now. It's quite inhumane to make you wear something that could cause you pain like this. I see the reasons, but it is unnecessary. But any bad deeds, and they go right back on, understood girls? I'm taking a chance on your goodness, you're not going to let me down, are you?"

""Yes Master! We wont let you down!""

See, a little cooperation can go along way. If only the factions were this pleasant to one another, everyone would be happy, and I would see what an Angel looks like. I bet there's a beautiful Angel-sama out there just for me.

I smiled to myself, and patted their heads.

"Good Fallen Angels. As long as you're good, you'll be looked after here."

"B-But Master!" Mittelt argued. "We're here to serve you! If we don't, Azazel-sama will surely punish us even more! So allow us to serve you Master!"

"Yes husband, we're here for you. Tell us what to do, and we'll do it for you."

Hmmmmmmmm...anything and they'll do it for me huh...and they have to do it because of Azazel...I wont make them do degrading things...but I could do with two beautiful servant girls...

"Alright then, lets see what you can do~"

I grinned as they looked at me with slanted gazes. Kukuku, I've got two servant girls who are going to serve me~

* * *

 **Issei P.O.V**

"Ise-san, Rensuke-san hasn't come down for breakfast yet. I'm a little worried."

That's the thing Asia says as soon as we begin eating breakfast.

A-Ah, it certainly is true. He's the first that's usually down, and has breakfast made. But today, he hasn't come down yet, and we're going to have to go to school soon. But it could be that he's worried for his Master, and that's drained him...I do know that he worries more about Millicas-sama than I do Buchou...w-well, they're closer than Buchou and I are. That's okay, Buchou and I will become close in the future!

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's alright. I heard him speaking when I passed his room before. He's awake at least. Don't worry about him Asia."

Even though I said that, I'm worried for him as well. I've not seen him so down before. Even with that damn Bishota smile he constantly shows, it's obvious that he worries for his Loli King.

"Yes...but I'm worried about Rensuke-san as well...for the past few days, he hasn't been himself...I think that Millicas-san has made Rensuke-san more worried than he usually is for her."

Asia also noticed it, obviously.

He mightn't of noticed it, but everyone else has.

He's completely in love with the Loli Gremory. If I was into Loli's, I could see why he would. She's like a miniature Buchou with a shyer personality. I mean, who wouldn't want a girl like that? But I've got a big breasted Buchou, and that will do for me!

"That's true...don't worry about him Asia, he's a fighter. He's dealt with a lot. But it's nice that you care."

"Y-Yes...he did help you that time...w-when you fought Father Freed, and he helped me run away...I thought that he was a nice person, even though he didn't know me, and protected me."

Father Freed...

He's such a bastard and I hope that he dies in the near future.

But yeah, he did do that for Asia. Hmph, I'm glad that Asia and I have a friend like that. Although...right now, I'm worried for Buchou as well. I thought that I felt her here last night, but...she didn't come to see me, if she was here. Maybe I was just imagining it or something.

It was then I noticed that Asia was looking upwards, as if looking for Ren himself...she doesn't have a crush on him, does he? He's a damn Bishota...has he captured the heart of the pure maiden girl?

"Asia, you don't...like Ren, do you?"

"Like him...? Y-You mean as a friend, yes?"

No Asia, I meant romantically. But...I'm sure that she doesn't. She must see him as a friend. If she does...I will have to give her 'the talk' to make sure that she doesn't do anything that she will regret later on.

"Yeah, as a friend, I guess."

"Y-Yes! Rensuke-san is one of my friends, just like Ise-san is!"

"Right, I see. Then, I'm glad."

It was at that time Kaa-san came into the room, scanned it and frowned lightly.

"My, where's Rensuke-kun at? Doesn't he know he's going to be late for school?"

"Kaa-san, he's still in bed."

Kaa-san glanced at me, and regarded me with a bemused face.

"Be a dear and get him out of bed for me. I would do it, but I can't stay. I've got work to go to."

She always seems to be concerned for Ren...hmmmmm, I wonder why she cares about him so much? She must like him like a son or something! Yeah that's it! She likes him as a son!

"R-Right away Kaa-san."

"Good Ise. Also, tell him I've made his lunch."

"Have you made me a lunch?"

She put a hand to her mouth, and giggled nervously.

"I-I must've forgotten. Don't worry, I'm sure Asia-chan has made you something. Sorry about that Ise, I'm so stressed right now."

She made him a lunch and not me!? Kaa-san, you've forgotten your child!

"Kaa-san, how could you forget me?"

"Ise, I've not made you lunch in awhile now. Asia-chan has that job, since I've been teaching her how to cook in my spare time. Like Rias-san said, she's going to be a good bride for you in the future. If I can leave Asia-chan to you...when you don't scare her with your...activities in the night, which I do know about, and appreciate if you stopped them...I would be happy if I can leave you to Asia-chan."

I smiled weakly, nodding only once.

That was a misunderstanding, it really was! How is it my fault that Asia walked in right at that moment!? I was distraught about all of that! And damn it...Asia saw me...and now I've had to convince her that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

I stood up, and walked out of the kitchen on Kaa-sans orders. I went up the stairs, and headed for the idiots room. Seriously, get out of bed you lazy bastard. It is like 8 in the morning now. Can't you get out of bed like we did? It isn't that hard!

When I made it to his door...

[Ooh, that's it~ Right there~ That's it, you're really good with your hands~ It feels freaking amazing~ Put more pressure into the rub, it is just so good~ I can't resist your hands anymore Onee-sama~]

...

I backed away from the door, hearing what he said. Right there...? Onee-sama? W-Who in the heck is he talking to right now? No, in matter of fact, what is he doing right now!? D-Don't tell me that he's doing something...

Hahaha, now is the time to exact my revenge. I know that he didn't deter Asia to stay away when she heard me...well, doing something that she shouldn't know about...and now, it is time to get my revenge. I've heard the noises, I know what he's doing right now...haha, I've got to get him in the act, and make him feel embarrassed as well.

I put my hand on the doorknob and threw the door opened straight away!

"Hah! I've caught you Ren..."

I trailed off, seeing a strange sight within the room. The strange sight being...Ren, being massaged by that Fallen Angel...erm, Kalawarner and his feet are being rubbed by that slime monster thing he has, called Suu I think! And a third person, that Loli Fallen Angel is feeding him grapes! Mrs C is scaring me as always, as she's curled up in a ball on his lap!

J-Just what in the fucking hell is going on!? Why's he got two Fallen Angels in here!? And beauties like those two!? Dressed in really cute maid outfits as well! T-That's just really insane! It can't be so, can it!? He's made a deal with Fallen Angel girls, and now they are...sex slaves for him!

"Ooh husband, you really do keep tension in these shoulders of yours."

Kalawarner, the big breasted Fallen Angel grinned as she massaged him...grrr! He's a lucky bastard alright! Even though I could care less for Fallen Angels, she's a beauty! What I wouldn't give to get a massage from a beauty like her! Buchou, massage me as well!

"Yes, that's certainly true Kalawarner. I'm always so stressed, it is good to have you untie the knots in my shoulders."

"That's what I'm here for, my dear husband."

H-Husband huh...s-she calls him her husband...did they get married!? What about the Loli Gremory!? Have you traded up for a big breasted Fallen Angel!? I know that I would...but you're a Lolicon! Don't betray them! Loli's need you to love them!

"Kalawarner, stop calling me your husband."

"Ara, what would you prefer me to call you, my sexy husband?"

Great...he's married to a Fallen Angel...how has he not noticed my presence yet!?

"Just call me whatever you want."

He replied indifferently, stroking Mrs Cuddles...s-stop stroking her. She's evil. She should be dealt with before she starts her killing spree...I'm sure that she is evil. She has to be evil.

"Then I choose to call you husband. Stop being stubborn husband, and allow your wife to get all the stress away from these shoulders of yours."

"Ugh, you're going to continue to call me that, aren't you? You know, that you don't have to call me that..."

"But I must, since we're to be wed."

T-To be wed...s-so they're getting married after all!

As I thought about it, I saw that Suu creature looking at her Master with pleading eyes.

"Master...Suu is rubbing your feet...Suu wants the sweat...please allow Suu to have the sweat...Suu wants it..."

"Okay my adorable familiar, go ahead and have my sweat. I don't mind having the sweat, Suu. But remember, don't take any other bodily fluids."

"Suu understands Master. Suu loves Masters sweat. It is the best."

Those things on her head moved and wrapped around his feet, and some kind of transference between the two began. It was as if she was draining the sweat from him. Hehehe, I guess that's what she wants...

"M-Master, please have some more grapes to quell your hunger."

Mittelt, the Loli of the group (because lets face it, when Ren is involved, a Loli has to be near as well, as it is a freaking unwritten law somewhere) fed the bastard some grapes while blushing madly.

"Aah, thank you Mittelt, you're a good Fallen Angel."

He patted her head, and she promptly blushed again, only this is magnified 1000 times. Damn it, he really does have the power to control Loli's~ What a skill, if you're into that. Fortunately, he can't control big breasted women...if he could, it would be the end of the world! He can have the Loli's!

"T-Thank you for the head pat Master. I aim to please you~"

"Aah, that's nice to say Mittelt~ You already please me, by being you~"

Forget what I said about the blush before. This time, the blush is too massive to measure on a scale alone. This one has covered her entire face, and is magnified to a degree that...I'm shocked that her face hasn't been burned off yet.

However, as she was blushing, she glanced in my direction, frowned and looked back at Ren.

"Master, t-that pervert is here."

T-That pervert!? That's how she greets me to her Master!? What a sharp tongued Loli-chan!

Upon noticing me, he waved and gave a grin.

"Aah, Ise-kun, what are you doing here?"

T-That's what he asks!? Not the fact that I saw him like this, but the fact that I'm here is what he wants to know!?

"A...Ah...erm...w-what in the hell...?"

I was speechless, and my eyes kept going between the girls and him in small looks.

He regarded the Fallen Angels, before smiling.

"These two are my servants now."

"S-Servants!? But how!? Why!?"

Why does he have servants all of a sudden?! He hasn't gotten his Evil Pieces and these two are apart of his peerage, are they!? If that's so, I want my Evil Pieces as well! Buchou, please allow me to have them as well! I want to start my harem!

He lightly smiled at me, stroking Mrs C who is giving me the evils...no matter what he says, that cat is out to get me, and everything that isn't Ren. She's really twisted, evil, mental. She's going to kill everyone, besides him because someone made her hate life, besides Bishota's. I just know that's the truth. It has to be the truth. She's just insane pussy.

"Short version is, that Azazel sent me them because he felt bad about everything they did to me. You know, killing me, attacking me constantly, kidnapping Murayama-san, killing Katase-san and destroying my home, basically ruining my life after and even before turning into a Devil. Even the fact that they killed you, who is my best friend. So, this is like a reward or something for all of the hardships that I've had to go through in my young life. Mittelt, grape me."

"Yes Master. Please enjoy."

The Fallen girl Mittelt nodded, and held some grapes near his mouth.

He took a bite as he winked at me! Don't wink at me you fucker!

"You know, after pain and suffering, there really is a light at the end of the tunnel. All of these years I've had to struggle through life, now I've been sent two servants, who will basically do anything I want, that's within reason of course. And the thing is, they're both beautiful, with Kalawarner having such a huge bust, and Mittelt is cute as well. I love my life right now Ise-kun, you should really think about getting some servants in the future, there's nothing like them."

N-No doubt you bastard! He's really done it! He's gotten some babes as servants! Just think what he could do with them!? Damn Bishota is so fucking lucky!

"W-Well, can you have sex with them!?"

"Well, technically I could. But I wouldn't do that because that's not what they want. So, no, I wont be having sex with them. Geez, get your mind out of the gutter my friend."

"M-My mind!? You've got babes massaging you! W-What in the hell is that!?"

He looked at them, petted Mittelt's head causing her to flush. He repeated the process with Kalawarner, who took a finger and sucked on it! F-Finger sucking! W-What does that feel like!?

"I didn't make them. I asked if they could and they said yes, so that's what happened."

"Have fun then! Kaa-san said get up now! She's made you a bento!"

He cocked his head to the side, smiling away happily.

"Aah, Okaa-san huh. And she's made me a bento? I'll have to thank her by doing something special. Then, I will get up soon, since she asked you to get me. What a generous woman she is, I really can't repay her for her goodness, and for everything she has done for me. She's even made me a bento when she's a busy woman...I really do love Okaa-san~"

What she has done for him...

Yeah, she's really been good for him. She does make him feel better, and she is a good person to have around.

"Yeah...anyway, she said to get up, or you'll be late for school."

He smiled and looked at the Fallen Angels who both smiled at him.

"Maybe just five more minutes. Is that okay my lovely girls?"

Kalawarner, Mittelt and Suu all looked at him, giving affirmative nods.

"Aah yes husband. Allow me to prepare you for the day."

"A-And, I have some more grapes Master~"

"Suu loves Master~"

"Nyaaaan~"

...Mrs C...stop looking at me like that...she's twisted...she's evil...get it away from me...

"You girls are too good to me, I really appreciate the love and care you put into your work~"

Fucking hell...he really does have two servants...just what kind of Bishota is this guy? He's got the looks, and the personality. If he has a shy personality...no, that would work to his advantage even more...that's what girls like. Small and helpless guys so they can cuddle...aaaaaaaah! It's making me go mad seeing him like this!

"Nyan~"

Mrs C got up from the lap and walked towards me...s-stay away from me you psycho cat!

"M-Mrs C, what are you doing?"

It continued to walk forward, showing me its claws! S-She's doing that on purpose! She's really trying to hurt me, that damn fucking cat! She hates me, she really does! Mrs C, please stay away from me!

I turned around and slammed the door shut after running out! Leave me alone Mrs C! You're an evil witch!

Damn that Bishota! He's really got two maid girls serving him! What a bastard he is! I have to get my harem girls! Buchou! Is it alright if you serve me sometimes instead of me serving you!?

* * *

 **[Later]**

"...So, the Fallen Angels are your servants now?"

Koneko-chan asked as we walked down the corridor, after school.

Nothing major happened during the day at school. It was pretty boring if you asked me. I didn't see Millicas-chan or Buchou, but I do know that they are in school, since I saw Kurumi-chan earlier in class, and she said that they both are here. But after class, she took Katase-san and Murayama-san away with her before they had a chance to protest. Actually, I haven't seen the peerage members since this morning where Kunou-chan jumped me and made me fall to the ground, and crawled on top of me and basically ground against me...strange Loli girl.

After that though, I met Koneko-chan on the way to the clubroom (dunno if it was a coincidence, or she waited there for me) and decided to walk together since we're both going in that direction anyway.

"That's basically it, Koneko-chan. They came and said that they are my servants now. I don't know why it took so long for them to come to me, but they did, and right now should be at the house."

"...I see, but are you sure that they are going to be okay...no, I mean, is it alright to leave them alone?"

I nodded once, and lightly patted her head.

Koneko-chan's face went down a little, as if she's annoyed with me. Darn, I just can't win when it comes to this Loli-chan. And I'm usually good with these girls as well. Are my powers waning?

"Don't you worry. Senpai has got this. The Fallen Angels are good girls, they don't do anything that they shouldn't. They're actually quite nice once you get to know them. I would be happy if they stayed. Although I will have to ask about them later on to Millicas-chan and all that crap."

She raised her eyebrows, and let a grin splash over her face.

"...All that crap...huh. ...Such a strange way of saying it."

"I am a strange person, I've accepted that." I lightly pushed the door open in front of us, accessing another corridor. "But you know, I liked the bento again today. I'm sorry that we couldn't eat together, I had a prior arrangement."

Yes, she made me a bento, as well as Okaa-san, Yumi-chan, and Millicas-chan. I found one in the kitchen this morning, and it said it was from her. I'm...happy that she made one, since she is an amazing cook, like Okaa-san and Yumi-chan. Koneko-chan is good as well. All of them are good cooks.

Koneko-chan walked through the door, me trailing after her.

"...Don't worry, I can't expect you to spend all lunches with me. ...I accepted that, but as long as you ate the lunch, I am satisfied. ...But, I didn't make it for you...I just had it spare again."

Fufu, what a funny Loli-chan she is. She says that she doesn't make it for me, but it is a pretty big coincidence that she always makes too much for herself. You'd think she would know how much she would want. Hehe, I've been blessed with a cute, but shy Kohai-chan.

"I know, I know. There's no need to worry. I know how Koneko-chan likes to keep it private."

She lightly glared at me, before shaking her head.

"...Did you ever find out what was wrong with Millicas-sama?"

Upon hearing the question, I bit my lip, and looked away.

Even though after everything that happened last night, I'm not closer to understanding what was happening. And I can't exactly tell her that both Buchou and Millicas-chan threw themselves at me.

"No, unfortunately. But I'm sure that it will come out soon. Akeno-san was a big help though, and made me feel better about the circumstances."

"...I see, I'm glad that you at least feel better."

She's suddenly developed a kinder side towards me. I couldn't believe it. She's usually sharp tongued as well. But today, she isn't showing anything like that towards me.

"Yes, I am feeling better, thank you for the concern. Well, what's new with you Koneko-chan? You've worn your hair differently again today. Fufu, such a nice small twintails. What's with the change in hairstyles?"

Yeah, she keeps changing them everyday now. Yesterday it was ponytail, today it is twintail. What's tomorrow, no tail? Fufufu, that's a funny thing to see, Koneko-chan bald. I wouldn't like that, but seeing it for a joke it would be quite the funny thing to see.

"...I'm merely trying new hairstyles, finding one that works for me."

"Aah, I see. Well personally, I liked your hair the way that it was usually, I thought that it suited you the most. The short bob cut look does make you look oh so adorable Koneko-chan."

She looked at her hair, and ran her fingers through them. She undid the twintails, and put her hair back to normal instantly. W-Whoa, that was really quick. I didn't think she would, but she did it...

She faced me, and had a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"...Does this make me look...adorable Senpai?"

I blushed, seeing the cuteness of her face, and the cuteness of her voice. It was sweet sounding, so nice and sounded like a well, a Angels voice. Too bad that she isn't an Angel...would be cool if she was a Neko like her name suggests.

"A-Ah, you look very adorable Koneko-chan. It really does suit you, to have such a hairstyle."

She looked down to the ground. I couldn't see her face, but I could only imagine that she was embarrassed that I said that. Of course she would be. She's not the type to receive compliments well...I think, or that's the impression I get from her anyway.

After that, we stayed in silence, walking through the corridors while not speaking to one another.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

When I heard a scream, I had no choice but to take a look...

And what I saw was...

"A-Anna-sama! I-I haven't done anything today! Please don't hurt me anymore Anna-sama! I'm frightened and someone is doing something worse than I am! I know that they are! Please let me go Anna-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Yes, it was Anna-san, who was dragging away Kiryuu-san as she cried and bellowed out for some relief. She kicked and screamed, and tried to rip Anna-sans hand off her skirt, but Anna-san was proved to be too strong for the girl.

"No, Kiryuu-san. You've broken school rules. Today, I caught you spying on the males as they had showers. Fortunately, I didn't see anything, as it would be against school rules. But you, Kiryuu-san are a repeated offender. I am afraid that you're going to have to go through special classes to make your perverted tendencies lessen."

...S-She was spying on the males having a shower...I-I had a shower today! S-She didn't soy on me having a shower, did she!? That's not nice, Kiryuu-san! I'm going to get that evil little bitch for this! I am a person, not some sex object! She's going to need to go to Anna-sans lessons for this!

"Fuck off Anna-sama! Just please fuck off and leave me alone! I want to die now! Just go away Anna-sama! find someone else to picaaaaah!"

Before she could finish, Anna-san hit Kiryuu-san on the back of the head, knocking her down a peg or two.

"You need to watch that mouth of yours, Kiryuu-san. It is filthy, I think I should wash it out with soap."

W-Wash it out with soap...hahahahaha! Do it Anna-san! It would be the best thing in the world!

"...I like that girl."

Koneko-chan mumbled with praise for Anna-san.

I took a bemused look at the white haired girl, seeing that a small smirk has spread across her face.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess she's a good thing for the perverts of this school."

"...Yes, please be aware Senpai. Don't do anything perverted while she is around."

M-My heart!

She shot an arrow through it with her words! She wounds me! She thinks I'm like those two! She's cruel and sadistic!

"H-Hey, are you saying that I am a pervert!?"

She looked at me, not messing around.

"...Why deny it? ...You're a pervert, less than Ise-senpai, but still a pervert. ...Don't worry, I still like you, despite being a pervert. ...You're a Lolicon and that's enough for me...and you're kind, I like that about you."

I don't know how to feel about that. She basically is calling me a pervert, and a Lolicon at the same time. Isn't that a wound to me? I'm not a freaking Lolicon! I want the big breasted girls!

"Uhh, why do you attack me like this?"

"...Because I like too, that's all. ...Don't take offence, I don't mean it in a way that is harmful. ...I'm merely trying to make it so that you're aware of what you are, and what you can do to make me happy."

"B-But you didn't say anything about being happy, though."

Koneko-chan merely looked forward, not speaking a word to me, and continued walking. Thinking I've got no choice, I merely followed after the white haired girl, making sure that I kept up with her.

I glanced back at Kiryuu-san one last time, seeing her being dragged into a classroom. Hey, better you than me~ At least this will teach you not to spy on people like Ise-kun~

About two minutes later, Koneko-chan just kept looking forward. For some reason, she looked to be deep in though, and when I said anything, she brushed it off, telling me to be quiet.

Sometime after that though, I felt a touch on my hand. At first, it was just a little tingling feeling, which soon turned into a full on grab of my hand. I could even feel the texture of skin interlocked with my own skin, caressing one another.

So without letting her know that I felt something I took a small look downwards. When I did, I saw that she had grasped my hand with her smaller one, and had interlocked our fingers...

D-Did she do that consciously, or did she do it without thinking? Did she want to hold my hand? Or is she thinking that I'm someone else right now that she wanted to hold hands with and her brain convinced her that I was that person she's thinking about?

I didn't comment on it at first, thinking that I would embarrass her for calling her out on it. But it soon turned to her lightly wrapping her arms around my arm, pulling me closer. The height difference was obvious, and it made me feel a little...weirded out.

Eventually though, I decided to comment on it, for my sanity, as well as her own wariness that she was doing what she was doing.

"So Koneko-chan..." I began, looking at our hands. "We just kind of hold hands and you hug my arm now?"

"...Yes, I thought that it would be a new experience. ...It is interesting, since you have a nice soft hand. ...I like Senpai's hand in my own. ...It is strangely comfortable. ...Your arm is nice to hug...take that Loli fox..."

Damn, the hate for Kunou-chan is obvious as always. Maybe you should go and talk with the Loli fox, if you both feel this animosity towards one another. Maybe I should sit them down and let them have a talk about it.

"R-Right, you're cute sometimes Koneko-chan..."

"SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

That sounded like Kunou-chan.

Huh, speak of the girl and she appears straight away. What a strange world we live in.

When I saw her, I saw that she was running down the corridor at breakneck speeds, heading for us...rather, she was heading for Koneko-chan. Said girl saw her and said "Damn fox." with annoyance obviously in her voice.

When Kunou-chan made it to us, she saw that Koneko-chan was holding my arm and hand, glaring at me with such a pissed off face, that it is so red that it would be impossible to touch without burning your hand.

"S-Senpai! Y-You're with the cat now!? B-But why Senpai!? Kunou is your fox! W-Why would you need a cat!?"

"...Because cats are naturally better than foxes."

Koneko-chan murmured, grinning to herself.

Kunou-chan frowned, and glared.

"D-Don't you say that! Foxes are better than stupid cats like you! Kunou is better than you!"

"...Kunou is a child compared to me. ...It is time to grow up."

Kunou-chan sounded offended by Koneko-chan and latched onto my arm, grasping my hand and holding it like a lover would. Ooh God, even Koneko-chan held me tighter because of Kunou-chan. Those two are fighting, over me right? Uuu, I'm troubled. Can't big breasted girls fight over me instead?

"This is KUNOU'S Senpai! You're not even in Millicas-chan's peerage! So leave Senpai alone and go for the Dragon perverted person! This Senpai is Kunou's! You can have pervert! You're going to be perfect for one another! You're mean, and he's a meanie as well! Go and make meanie babies together!"

"...I don't want that pervert, and Ren-senpai isn't just yours. ...You can go and make children with Ise-senpai, he'd like a fox to be with sexually...well, maybe because you're small, he wont. ...Even then, you can fight the losing battle of winning his attention. ...Don't be a child and share Senpai with me."

"No!" Kunou-chan growled, and snuggled against my arm. "Kunou said you're not allowed near her Senpai again! Go away and find some litter to dirty!"

"...Go and find a ball to play with."

Kunou-chan became angry, and banged her head against a wall, shaking the building! A-Ah, doesn't that hurt you, Kunou-chan? Ummm, maybe you should take a chill pill or something.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! You're beginning to annoy Kunou! You really are! She only wants to keep Senpai away from girls like you! Now go away and leave Senpai alone! She doesn't want you to hurt Senpai anymore!"

Doesn't want to hurt me huh. When did Koneko-chan hurt me?

"...You go away first fox. ...I'm not hurting him in the slightest. ...At least I talk to him like an adult, and in time, I will look like one as well. ...He pities you, because you're a child."

"Kunou will go, and take Senpai with her! Senpai doesn't talk to Kunou like a child! Senpai doesn't think that Kunou is a child! Senpai loves Kunou! And Kunou loves Senpai! Now leave us alone and go to your King stupid girl!"

Kunou-chan tried to pull me, but Koneko-chan's superior strength stopped me.

"...I wont allow you to take him away without an explanation."

Koneko-chan moved in front of me, making me wrap my arm around her.

Kunou-chan, seeing that, did the same thing, so it looked like I was holding both of them close to me, and of course, it was actually like that.

I was holding them close to me. If this doesn't brand me a Lolicon, then I don't know what will! Seriously, stop making me look like a Lolicon you little Loli's! I've already got a reputation now thanks to girls like these two!

As those two argued, the people that pass by us give us weird looks, and most people keep calling me a Lolicon and other things to do with liking small girls. It isn't my fault that they come to me! Kalawarner! You're my servant now! Come and save me with your breasts!

For a few minutes, they argued and argued until Kunou-chan stopped, and looked at me.

"Senpai! Please come with Kunou! Millicas-chan needs us all with her now! That's why Kunou came right now! Please follow Kunou!"

"N-Needs us? What's going on?"

"No time to explain, it will be explained when we arrive! Please come with Kunou, it is urgent! That's why Kunou came for you in the first place!"

I sighed, and glanced at Koneko-chan.

"I guess this is where we part. I will speak to you some other time."

"...Yes, if Millicas-sama wants you at this time, it must be important. ...Please go and take care of her, whatever the problem is. ...I am sure that if it is you, you will be able to make her feel better."

"Right, I will try my best."

I bowed my head, and departed with Kunou-chan.

I cocked my head back, seeing Koneko-chan looking at us, before turning and walking away. Hmmmm, see you later Koneko-chan...

We walked towards the clubroom, before Kunou-chan took a different direction.

"E-Eh, what's going on Kunou-chan? Aren't we going to the clubroom?"

"No, we're going to the student council room. That's where Kunou was told to go. Kunou isn't sure as to why we're supposed to go there, but we are. Please follow Kunou."

That's not going to be hard, since you have a tight hold on my hand. I couldn't do anything but follow you. But why are we going to the student council? Is it even allowed that we're in there?

As we walked, I noticed that Kunou-chan looked depressed about something. I wonder what's going on with her? It isn't anything to do with Koneko-chan and I walking together, is it?

Time went on, and Kunou-chan looked more and more upset. She was even pouting a little, making small faces of sadness towards me. Darn, she's really upset right now. Koneko-chan...has me and you walking together upset the Loli fox?

As we made it to the student council, Kunou-chan looked at me.

"Senpai...you don't think Kunou is a child, do you?"

Aah, I see now, what Koneko-chan said before. I thought it might be something like that.

"No, I don't think you're a child at all. You're a grown up girl. Don't listen to Koneko-chan, you're a big girl now."

I petted her head, and smiled down at the Loli fox. But said fox just pouted up at me, and showed a sad face.

"B-But, you never look at Kunou like you look at Millicas-chan. You kiss her lots and lots, but you haven't kissed Kunou. W-Why can't Kunou also be kissed like Millicas-chan? If Kunou is a good girl, and a grown up girl, why can't Kunou have a kiss as well?"

"Aah, so Kunou-chan wants a kiss as well?"

I teased, wanting to see her reaction.

She nodded with the adorableness that she seems to possess and became all teary eyed, only enhancing her cuteness.

"Y-Yes. Kunou thinks about it a lot, and Kunou also wants to feel the touch of Senpai's lips. Can't Kunou feel that feeling as well...? Is it only for Millicas-chan, that your lips are reserved for?"

I bent down, so we're face level, and smiled softly.

"There's no need to fret Kunou-chan. I like Kunou-chan as well. If Kunou-chan is serious about kissing me, then Kunou-chan has to be a good girl and come to my house later. If you do, I will definitely give you a kiss and as many as you want. It clearly has upset you, hasn't it Kunou-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Kunou is jealous that you give Millicas-chan kisses, and not Kunou when Kunou wants them just as much, and Kunou has wanted them for ages and ages, even before you became a Devil."

Since before then huh. Who knew that she was like that before I became a Devil?

"Hou, is that the case? You've wanted a kiss for that long?" Giving me a cheeky nod, I petted her head softly. "I see, then please wait a little longer. Lets see what's going on with Millicas-chan, and then we'll go back home and have a little kiss."

"Yay! Kunou can't wait!"

What a weird girl she is. Honestly, saying things like this, saying she wants to kiss someone like me. She must be out of her mind. I'm literally the last person you'd want to get involved with. I'm too emotionally damaged.

I leaned closer, and lightly touched her cheek with my lips.

Once I did that, she flushed brightly, and looked at me all shyly.

"Y-You kissed Kunou's cheek."

"Yes, it seems that I did. Fufu, I wonder why I did that? Do you know why Kunou-chan?"

"Because you like Kunou?"

I gave her cheek another kiss, and picked her up, holding her in my arms. Since she's so small, it's easy to hold her up like this, holding her close to my chest.

"Yes, that's the correct answer Kunou-chan. I like you very much. So don't listen to Koneko-chan or anyone else. Kunou-chan is my little fox after all, I wont allow you to go to anyone else."

She hugged me around my neck, snuggling into my shoulder.

"Kunou is always Senpai's little fox."

I patted the back of her head, and then put my hand on the doorknob.

"Lets go inside, Kunou-chan."

She nodded once, and I opened the door.

Stepping inside, I saw a myriad of different people.

The first I saw was Kurumi-chan who was wearing her usual face, that perpetual smile to the left hand side. Elmen-chan was nearby, sat in the corner with a video camera for some reason. Katase-san and Murayama-san were sat on couches, looking a little weirded out. Bennia-san sat down near the other corner, looking like she wanted to be left out of whatever was happening.

I then looked to the other side, seeing Grayfia-san stood there. She wore a serious face, and that only intensified when she saw me, animosity filling the air. D-Damn it all, I am frightened of that woman. She's freaking beautiful. But she is frightening me for something I haven't actually done!

Sat in front of Grayfia-san was Millicas-chan, who looked down about something. Her hair was shadowing her face, and I could see that she had been...crying earlier today. Again, I've failed to make it so that she doesn't cry...

Then there was one last person here, sat near my King. He was an arguably handsome guy, with dark green hair, almost black looking. His eyes couldn't be seen due to them being closed, although...if you looked closely, he was looking out of them, like slits.

I glanced at him, and instantly I could tell that because of him, my King was nervous. Who is this dickhead? Making her look like that is simply unforgivable. I'm seriously going to kick the crap out of him because he's frightening her. It's obvious in the body language that he's using right now.

"Millicas-chan, you alright?"

When I asked that, she looked at me, and then at the floor. As soon as she did that, I put down Kunou-chan and walked over to her. I didn't care if I was doing something that I wasn't supposed to be doing. All I cared about was my King.

I got in front of her, and bent down, taking her hands in my own.

"Millicas-chan, you alright? I'm here now."

When I said that, she unlinked them, and threw her arms around my neck instead.

"Senpai, I'm glad you're here."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Knowing that she needed some comfort, I hugged her back, and glared at the dick right beside her, not taking any shit from him. If he even attempts to make a move, I'm kicking him through the door.

"So, who're you?"

Impolitely asking, I saw his eyes turn dark for a second, before going back to normal. In that second, I saw his willingness to kill me. He clearly didn't like me, and I didn't like him. If he's the reason that she's been different for these past few days, I wont hold back on my opinion of him.

"My name, is that what you're asking for trash?"

"Don't you dare speak to my Queen like that." Growling that out, my King glared at the young man with a hostile aura. "He's my important Queen, so apologize at once."

The young man looked at Millicas-chan, and again, he showed the same dark eyes that he showed me. Grayfia-san also caught it, and didn't look happy about it. You could even feel the killing intent within the room.

"Aah yes, my humble apologies Millicas. It has been along day after all." He smiled gracefully (clearly fake) and bowed his head. "My name is Diodora Astaroth, heir to the Astaroth Clan."

"So? What're you doing here, heir to the Asshole Clan...did I say Asshole, I meant Huge Asshole Clan."

Millicas-chan giggled, before silencing herself when Grayfia-san looked at her.

I didn't care that this guy is a High Class Devil. It was obvious he was with the way he introduced himself. He's making my King unhappy, therefore he's going to be spoken to like any other dick that hurts my King.

Dildodora...hehe, Dildodora of the Asshole Clan~ Better stay away from my butt with a name like that~

Dildodora Asshole growled at me.

"My reason for being here is scum...I'm here to discuss my marriage."

His marriage...ooh Maou no, please don't let it be...it can't be...can it really be that he's the one that is...no-not my Loli-sama...it c-can't be her, can it? C-Can't this o-one be for Buchou...?

"Y-You're marrying Grayfia-san!?"

Trying to hide the hurt, I made a joke like that. Others around the room stifled a laugh, no more so than Elmen-chan who did a thumbs up towards me, winking happily.

Grayfia-san took note of me, and put a hand to her forward.

"...I see the reason why Millicas-sama likes you...so much like Sirzechs-sama..."

I didn't quite hear what she said, but I am sure that it was meant to be a dig at me, or at someone else.

I regarded Dildodora Asshole and sighed.

"You better not try and make my King upset or I will seriously beat the living shit out of you."

Millicas-chan smiled at me, and hugged me even tighter. Even with the situation as it is, she still wants to be in my arms. That's alright, it is time to comfort her after all. I can't ask for anything better than this.

Grayfia-san...well, she had a mixture of emotions at my words. Her eyes told me that she was somewhat happy, but her face was stern and cold. It was as if she was trying to decide which one she wanted to follow...her heart, or her logical mind? It was written all over her entire body that she was struggling with herself right now. I wonder, what connection she has to Millicas-chan? It seems to be deeper than I originally thought it was.

He looked at me, and attempt to touch Millicas-chan, so I pulled her away. He's not having her. He's seriously not.

Seeing that, he smirked devilishly.

"My, such a brute you are, aren't you? Keeping my fiancee away from me, how cruel you are. You really are a vulgar Devil scum...rather, Reincarnated Devil scum that doesn't have a right to talk to a High Class Devil like me. Stay silent, scum."

"Don't you tell me what to do you stupid...wait...f-fiancee...?"

F-Fiancee...h-he actually said it...s-so...I can't deny it anymore...h-he really is...t-that's the reason s-she's been c-crying so much...t-the reason she wanted it to all go away...it's because of Dildodora...

"S-Senpai I..."

Millicas-chan tried to explain but I couldn't even listen. I was beyond shocked...not only because she has a fiancee...it was the fact that she didn't tell me about it...I thought that we had something...yet she has a fiancee like this douche here...h-how could this happen...

Dildodora you bastard! You're my enemy for my King! I will fucking destroy you with the mist!

* * *

 **End chapter! So Ren talked Rias and Millicas out of something like rape, and Grayfia seems to hate him! Those Fallen Angels have returned, and at least one of them is making a claim so outrageous already! Why would Kalawarner say things like that? And what's Mittelt feeling?**

 **And yes, Diodora is her fiancee! And some people of course guessed it right, so yippe for them! For those who didn't, I am sorry, but don't worry, all the girls will be getting lemons eventually, so no worries. But for those who did get it right in the right order was...**

 **JakeTheViking**

 **Jugar38**

 **Frozen Shadow 95**

 **Blackmoon FierceGod 15**

 **Isaiah (guest)**

 **Anime PJ**

 **Since those got it right, that's the order I will do the characters they requested for the lemons, although Frozen Shadow and Blackmoon hasn't told me who they'd want, so please get into contact at some point and let me know. If those 6 people want to change their choices at anytime, then just let me know, and I will change it accordingly...**

 **So, I think that's it...next chapter is the marriage talk and all that. Even Riser and his peerage will be making an appearance, and remember how Loli's react around Rensuke...kuku, what are those Loli's going to try and do?**

 **Well, until next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Suu, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War historian; Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about that, but there is a reason why it is Diodora. And erm...I can't think of anything hehe~**

 **JakeTheViking; Thank you, and yes you were~ Hehe, so it's Koneko-chan then~ That's cool~**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, it is, but it is a little obvious why hehe~ And yeah, poor Aika, she's getting harassed by Anna. And yeah, wait until they meet one another. And God yeah, what will his reaction be like~?**

 **Anime PJ; Yup, it's going to be awesome alright! And thanks, I thought it was good~ And yeah, with Kurumi...who knows what's going to happen. Although she is the game changer alright. Yup, he's got two beautiful Fallen Angels by his side! As for bad luck, he's actually had quite abit, in his past, which is alluded to in this chapter.**

 **Harem Master123; Yeah, more interactions between them is to come! And thank you!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Yeah, you got it right, alright. None of those girls have been chosen for a lemon as of yet, so you're free to choose whoever you want.**

 **Dragonrider66; Thanks, I think. Because I don't think they'd work, that's why.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, I'm sure most people do. Yeah, it was short, but there's more to come. And yeah, Koneko-chan time is good as well~ And as always, thank you!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I guess that's what you feel like~ There's a reason it is Diodora. You know, I pair them together as well, and I don't know why. And that would be a good plot...maybe I could have a freak accident happen to Ise...turn him into a girl, and have her fall for Rensuke! Joke...or is it...hmmmmm...**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Thanks! Cool choice, she's one of the best dxd girls around~**

 **Snowyassas1n; Yes, he is a Queen, a new Queen. Just because he has a boost in speed, it doesn't mean he automatically will be able to see fast characters like Bennia. Even Kiba in canon commented on her speed, and Kiba's a Knight who was a Knight for a few years, so a new Queen would find it even more difficult to track someone as fast as Bennia. So I wasn't nerfing him, I was merely being quite reasonable with what he would be able to do and see.**

 **Guest 1; Thank you! Here's the next one!**

 **Soul sword; Yeah, maybe so.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, supporting them huh~?**

 **Guest 3; Realistically, I'd feel sad for Saji if I took either of them away when the oc didn't take his place in the peerage, or genderbend him. As for Sona, she's even said that she sees Saji as a brother in the story, and personally, I don't see her with either him or Issei. I'm sure that in canon, they might get together...but I don't really like it personally.**

 **Raygun; Cool pairings, and there will be a chapter like that~**

 **Cf96; Hehe, there's a reason it's that asshole. Trust me. And thank you!**

 **Guest 4; Hmmmmm, when I learn more about the story, I would consider doing something like that yeah. And I'm glad you like history, I like it as well. And yeah, maybe I could do something like that in the future~**

 **Guest 5; Every girl in the harem will get a lemon at some point, have no fear.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Astaroth and Phenex**

"Hmmmm, so this is the school my little fiancee goes too. How...unimaginative."

That little prick keeps banging on and on about how he is here and why he feels like he needs to say that he's doing things like this. He's an idiot, he really is. Even after I recovered from the revelation that this prick is actually my rival for my adorable King, I can't help but feel like Millicas-chan is really frightened of this guy. Something about him is making me take a couple of steps back from him, although I am close enough should he do anything, to defend my King.

There's just something about his eyes that makes me feel...weird about what is happening. They aren't out of the ordinary, mostly, it is just what he's doing right now. He's trying to move closer to my King, but I rejected those little advancements. I didn't even care that this jerk belongs to some High Class Devil clan.

He's not making a move on her, that's why I made her sit on my lap and that's why I can feel his hips touching my own, as he clearly wants to touch her. Little pervert thinking he can touch my King. He's going to have to get through me before he gets away with touching my King!

Grayfia-san was all for it! She was so excited that she demanded that Millicas-chan stay on my lap forever and ever! She even said that she was okay with us getting married and she'd be the one that walked Millicas-chan down the aisle!

.

.

.

...Not really.

I mean, she didn't really say anything about her sitting on my lap, but she doesn't exactly look thrilled by the fact that she's on my lap. Maybe she's just a weirdo girl with a heart of pure gold. Whatever Grayfia-san is thinking right now, I can't assume that they are good thoughts for me...I think that she might not like me much...aah, whatever. I don't care what others think about me, as I am who I am and I'm not changing for anyone.

The other members of the peerage are here, situated away from us, facing directly at us. Kunou-chan that adorable Loli fox wanted to sit on my lap, but Millicas-chan shooed her away gently. Kurumi-chan looks as normal as ever, as if nothing is happening. Katase-san and Murayama-san are looking nervous, as Bennia-san looks on alert. Elmen-chan has a bright smile on her face and keeps thumbing up me for some reason. Ugh, I don't get why she would be doing something like that.

"My Millicas, you haven't really grown in the chest area, that is regrettable."

Millicas-chan looked down, offended by what he said and looked at me sadly. Upon hearing that, Grayfia-san became a little mad, showing a displeased face. Y-Yeah...Grayfia-san doesn't look happy right now.

I patted her head, and grinned.

"Don't worry Millicas-chan, your boobs are the best. Small breasts are just as good as big breasts. Although I'm not sure if Dildodora can actually get a girl in the first place, so that's why he made a comment about your cute breasts."

She smiled at me for my compliment. It was half right. I mean yeah, her breasts could be bigger, but I'm not going to admit that to this idiot. And it doesn't matter to me anyway. I actually know what she's like, he doesn't. He only cares about her as a Gremory, I'm sure. That's the feeling I get anyway when I look at this person.

"I see. So you like insulting me do you? That's quite the brutish thing to do, trash-kun."

He said that with a smile, and full of evil hatred for me. Hmph, I'm into going to bow down to him because he's some slimly Devil that thinks he can click his fingers and everyone is going to instantly bow down to the douche.

That's alright though, I didn't expect him to be nice about this. Now it is time for the bitchy Ren to come out. When he's out, you want to watch out as I can be just as bad as a girl when they're in a bitch fit.

"I'm not insulting you. If I wanted to insult you, I'd comment on your burnt forest looking hair. Or the fact that you look like Gin Ichimaru from Bleach with the way your eyes are like closed like that. Seriously, that's just downright stealing his look and why don't you open your eyes? You aren't blind from what I can see. Are you scared that people are going to realize how you really aren't all you seem?"

As I said that last part, Grayfia-san perked her ears, and for a split second, I thought I saw her nodding in agreement. But that was quickly stopped by herself and she returned to having a stationary head...she must know something is up with this bastard. But what is it that makes my alert senses go all haywire. Something about him isn't right. And I'm sure Ise-kun would agree with me as well.

As for the douche himself, he looked at me, and snorted.

"Cheap little insults aren't going to be hurting my feelings. You're not in a place where you can talk to me anyway. All of your words don't reach my ears. They are pathetic, little childish games played by a Low Class Devil."

Even though he says that, it was obvious that he was getting hurt by what I said. He most likely hasn't come across someone like me. I have a gift to piss off the sternest people around. Just ask Grayfia-san and Koneko-chan. They frequently get pissed off at me and I don't even know why for Grayfia-san. Seriously, I haven't done anything Grayfia-san!

"If that's what you say. But there's also the fact that you kind of remind me of a Kangaroo and I'm wondering where the hell your Joey is. I'd also comment on the hideous outfit that you're wearing, but I'm not going to mock you for your lack of good clothes. You could say something about my school uniform, but I merely have to wear this for school. After school, then you'll see style. I need to tell you though, there's something called fashion, I suggest that you look it up sometime."

Millicas-chan stifled a laugh as did the kendo girls. Elmen-chan downright laughed at the prick, as did Kunou-chan. A bemused face appeared on Kurumi-chan's face, and as for Bennia-san, she didn't want to show it, but she was also grinning wildly.

For a second, his smile dropped into a frown, before it returned to all of its disgusting glory.

"It's alright. My servants pick out my clothes for me. My servants, are wonderful. Then again, what would a Low Class like you know about servants anyway? That's right, nothing."

Hehe, you'd think that, wouldn't you mate? If he said this yesterday, then I would have to agree...but today...

"Ooh servants huh. Yeah, who doesn't have them. I've got some as well."

I grinned, thinking about my beautiful Fallen Angel-chan's. They're the best after all, and they want to actually serve me. I know that they do, and his servants most likely were forced to do it plus I'm going to look after my servant girls. We'll most likely be on a good relationship in the future.

"Y-You're lying!"

He was astonished and pissed at the same time. He didn't believe that I could have servants. Hehe, just how wrong you are my...well, I would say friend, but he isn't qualified for such a thing. At best, he's a low rate villain in order to progress the story along.

"Senpai...who are you winking at?"

Millicas-chan questioned as I gained a bright grin.

"They know who I'm winking at, they know Millicas-chan."

I did a wink in a certain direction.

"I know who you're winking at Senpai, I really do."

I nodded at Elmen-chan who did a wink in the same direction that I did as the others looked at us with a confused face.

They know who we're winking at and I'm sure that they will appreciate the shout out.

After that, I turned back to Dildodora.

"I'm not lying Dildodora. I don't have Evil Pieces or whatever, but I actually do have some servants." I glanced at Millicas-chan. "I need to talk to you about that later as well. It is important." She nodded, so I turned back to Dildodora. "So, what're you going to say now? You could mock me, but I've gone through enough crap that anything you say washes over me."

It's true. People have attacked me in the past, mostly that person...but I'm away from that person now so it doesn't matter. Y-Yeah, he can't touch me anymore, that little bastard...

"I'm not like you. I don't make cheap digs at someone's flaws."

"Neither do I. When did I do that? I just merely said that I don't make fun of those things. I could if you want? I don't really like being a bully, but when it concerns my King, I will stop anyone trying to hurt her."

Millicas-chan looked down, agreeing with me that he has hurt her. She didn't have to say it, I knew that she was thinking that, because she grabbed my hand, and it was shaking. I merely stroked her hand with my thumb, comforting her. That's how I do Dildodora.

"Tch, whatever you say Low Class. You're so low that you have to say my name in such a disgusting manner. It is such a childish tactic that I feel sorry for you."

Hehe, I don't really care if it is childish to be honest. I'd rather be childish than whatever he is. It is more fun to let the inner child come out, especially when you don't really have that luxury when you're...it doesn't matter.

"I'm merely saying your name. Am I saying it incorrectly? Isn't your name Dildodora? Or is it something else? Like Diodork perhaps? If I'm getting it wrong, then please tell me."

"Hmmmm, only an incompetent fool would speak in such a grotesque manner. Do you even have any manners trash?"

"Sometimes~ Only for nice people though~"

I sang it out, only to raise his anger. Angry people like him make slips and Grayfia-san might be able to do something...wait, why is she even here anyway? Is she like the intermediate or something? Tch, I bet that's the reason. She doesn't like the fact that I'm close to Millicas-chan, yet she hasn't said anything about Diodickhead here being close to her.

The bastard in question sharpened his eyes, and took a glance at

"Hey Millicas-chan, are you alright? Would you prefer that Dildodora moves away? Because that's fine. You don't have to do anything that he wants, you know? He might be older, but that doesn't give him the right to be near you, if that's what you want."

I looked at Dildodora and saw that he wasn't pleased with what I said. But he kept on that perpetual smile. You could tell that it was fake. There wasn't away for that to be real. He's hiding something, and until I know what it is, I can't let my guard down around this jerk.

"I don't really want him near me Senpai...but there are things that need to be discussed...even then...he's too close..."

She was uncomfortable. She was even looking around nervously. Seeing that just made my blood boil. Keeping her like this, is wrong. She shouldn't have to be uncomfortable here. This is the school that she attends, a place where she should be happy and cheerful. She shouldn't have to feel fear and apprehension in this place.

I petted her head, and glared at Diodickhead.

"You heard her, move back. There's a lot of room at the end of the couch. Now go and sit over there like a good clan heir now." He didn't attempt to move, so I glanced at the maid. "Grayfia-san, you agree with me right? If Millicas-chan is this uncomfortable with the idea of him being this close to her, then surely you'll say something, yes?"

Grayfia-san lowered her eyebrows, thinking for a split second before she gave one nod of agreement.

"Yes, in this instance, I agree. Diodora-sama, please move to the opposite side of the couch. Millicas-sama has the right to feel comfortable in her school, therefore if you're making her uncomfortable, you should move away."

He looked pissed that she said that, and his eyes just focused in on me. He didn't even attempt to make a move against Grayfia-san. She's really stronger than this person is. It is a little funny actually, that he's scared of a woman...then again, even I am as well...

"Houuu, it seems that I can't argue with you...I'll move to the other side for the time being."

He moved to the other side of the couch, away from us.

Grayfia-san glanced at me, and I mouthed 'thanks' but she didn't comment on it. I thought that she should be thanked for moving him away and I did. If she doesn't want me to...well, be kind then I wont bother in the future. Although, I will find out why she doesn't like me.

With that, I looked at my King again, seeing that she had a restless look on her face.

"Is something wrong my adorable King?"

She looked at me, and released a sad breath.

"Uu...I'm a little thirsty Senpai..."

My adorable King is thirsty huh. Must be because of this atmosphere. Even I am a little thirsty now.

"C-Come with me. Lets make everyone some tea."

She looked at me with a small smile, nodding happily.

"Yes, tea would be the best."

Standing up, we both went to the corner of the room, preparing tea for everyone, bar Dildodora. I'm sure that Millicas-chan will make him some. If it was up to me, I would put something in it so he would throw up, but she isn't like that, and I wouldn't want her to get in trouble, so I would do anything to it either.

As the tea was being made, I could literally feel Grayfia-san glaring at me. The fact that Millicas-chan was holding my hand probably made her feel more angry. Well, why does she even care? I know that our love is forbidden, I guess. It doesn't mean she has to try and make me feel fear...because I'm already fucking afraid of her! She's gotten me in a hole, so to speak, and she has the rope to help me out, but she wont throw it down. I know that she wouldn't send the rope down for me! She hates me and I don't know why!

However, Dildodora the Asshole clan heir wasn't really looking at Millicas-chan, opting to look at me instead. Ugh, try and come onto me asshole and you're going to get the living shit kicked out of you. I'm not into males, even if they happened to be traps. I'd make them get rid of their things first, haha!

(So Millicas-chan when were you planning on telling me about your asshole fiancee?)

I whispered so the others wouldn't hear. I don't really want to see jealous, which I am...I am but I wont say anything. I don't want to seem like a person who is possessive or anything.

She looked down, a grimace making an appearance.

(I was going to tell you...eventually. He just came here today, and wanted to speak with me. I was going to explain it to you...but it is hard to admit that Dildodora...I-I mean Diodora is my fiancee. I just don't...)

Hehe, she even calls him Dildodora. Wouldn't shock me if he actually has one that he uses on himself. He seems to be the type that would use them. And his last name...damn, Astaroth huh. I wonder what connection they have to the Gremory's? It doesn't make much sense to me. I wish that I had known about this sooner...although, I don't know what I could've done...I still don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do...whatever it takes for her to not suffer anymore, that's what I am going to do.

(I know...he's a total jerk and he's totally not your type. He doesn't even like your breasts which I do. They are adorable. And is it me, or is he not everything that he seems?)

(I thought the same thing...there's something about him that frightens me. But I don't know what it is...he has been mean to me before, called me names when we're alone...yet he acts as if he is the one that's in the right when he's really not. Senpai...I am sorry about not saying anything...I wish I had done now...it makes me feel stupid that I haven't said anything until now, and having to find out this way...it shouldn't of been like this Senpai. Please forgive me.)

So he's been mean to her. And he's also called her names. What a cheap cowardly bully. How dare he pick on my adorable King!? I'm going to murder the little shit when I am able to get my hands on him! Just meet me outside Dildodora and I will teach you a lesson!

But I can't show her that I'm pissed, it would only make her worried. It would be better if she was calm right now. We need to make sure that she gets over this twat as fast as possible, and for her to do that, she can't see me being angry. Even if it is just.

I stroked her hand with my thumb, giving her a comforting smile.

(It's alright. I understand how nervous you would be. There's nothing to apologize for. Hey, if I had a fiancee, I would be nervous to say anything about it as well and I'm sure you'd be jealous as well like I am right now...)

(S-Senpai, you're jealous?)

...Oops, I didn't mean to let that slip. I shouldn't of said that. It makes me sound like I'm really jealous now...and I am. He's marrying a girl that I'm sort of seeing. It fills me with frustration. I don't care if he is engaged to her...he just isn't right for her...I am right for her...

(O-Only a tinge bit. It isn't like I'm super jealous or anything. He's just...not good enough for you.)

(Yes...I agree as well...I don't want to marry him at my age...or any age really...)

Yeah, she's too young to marry him. She's only 15 years old. Too young to even think about marriage. And he's what, 17-18 or something? I've heard Devils can change their looks with demonic power, so he could be even older than that. Geez, he's really not right for her.

(I know what you mean. Teenage years are supposed to be about having fun, not worrying about marriage. That's what the late twenties are about...although for Devils, it can be hundreds of years, huh.)

Yeah, thinking about it...we're going to be alive for lots of years. I'll outlive Okaa-san and other humans like Kiryuu-san. It sometimes makes me feel strange that we're going to be alive for so long together. Just think if I ever didn't want Millicas-chan...that would be cold day in hell of course but still...damn, I can't think about being alive for so long.

(True enough, we do live on the other side of forever...our lifespan's are quite massive. So we'll have plenty of time...but Diodora-san is just...he's just a...meanie and I hate him.)

Hehe, she actually admitted that she hates him...good. I hate him as well. He's a jerk and he isn't good enough for her. And if she admits it, then she can stand against him. I'd love to fight all her battles, but sometimes it isn't possible. She'll have to stand up to him as well.

(Don't you worry, I wont allow him to touch you. If he does, I will kick the shit out of him. I don't even care if he's a High Class, I'll show him what I did to Dohnaseek, and then threaten to teleport his testicles off.)

(Hehe, you can do that Senpai?)

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

(He doesn't know I can't. I'll just bluff, and you know how good I am at bluffing. But don't worry, that little idiot isn't going to around you for much longer. I'll make sure that he wont be your fiancee for much longer.)

I don't know how I am going to be able to do that. I'll find away, but even then, I'm not sure on how I am going to be able to do it. Maybe I should just...challenge him to a fight or something. Settle this like men...if he can that is. I bet that he's a weak shit that hides behind his peerage. I can already tell that the flow of power around him is weaker than the flow around Millicas-chan, yet she's afraid of him. Just what is this bastard? Why does she feel fear like this? Is it her lack of confidence?

(Hehe, I'm glad you're my Queen.)

I smiled and we finished the tea.

Handing it out, everyone bar Grayfia-san took a cup of tea. She must be on duty or something and didn't want a cup. In the end, I handed the cup of tea to that 'fiancee' of Millicas-chan's, since I don't want him to stay near her in the slightest.

"Aah, as a servant would be like. Good servant boy."

He took the cup and took a sip so I snickered to play with his mind.

Seeing that, he frowned.

"Why are you snickering at me?"

I stifled a laugh that threatened to escape my lips, and looked away.

"No reason. Enjoy your tea."

He grimaced and glanced at the cup. He was looking for something out of the ordinary from the cup.

It was at that time I sat down with my Loli King on my lap.

She looked at Dildodora with a smile and so did I. We didn't do anything to the cup, but the look on his face tells me that he actually thinks that we have done something to the cup.

He placed the cup down on the table, and glared at it. Millicas-chan and I wore bright smiles, almost creepy smiles at that and sat quietly together. It isn't illegal to smile at someone like this, and especially when we haven't done anything wrong. But it does make him paranoid~

When he looked at us, he was convinced that we'd put something in it, so he went to the sink in the student council room (why do they need a sink anyway?) and poured the tea away.

"Ara, what's wrong Dildodora? Did you not like the tea?"

He sharpened his eyes and sat down back on the couch. Everyone besides him and Grayfia-san drank the tea, and Millicas-chan started discussing the...various things that shouldn't be mentioned. I was merely just listening, taking in what I could.

* * *

As we drunk the tea, the turn talked to the...ugh, marriage.

"Diodora-san, I've said co-countless times that I will not be marrying you. I've already said it so many times that it hurts my throat when the words come out. I will say it again, I am not marrying you."

"Yes, you've said this before. However, consider the relationship between our two families. My Onii-sama, and your Otou-sama respectably. We both have duties as Otouto and daughter of our respective family members. It wont do for you to be petty about something so serious."

"I'm not being petty! I want to fall in love...I want to find a husband that I choose! And I don't choose you! Everything is always decided for me, but no one asks what I want! Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, the Gremory family, the Astaroth family never care what I want! Even if my Otou-sama is the Maou, it doesn't matter to me! I, and my Otou-sama are different people! He got to marry the one he loves...so why can't I marry the one that I love as well?"

As she said that, Grayfia-sans eyes cast downwards, as if she heard something devastating. I could also agree that it was eye opening, but why did she look effected by it all?

But what my King said then...

Millicas-chan...

I understand it now. It's the fact that he was chosen for her, rather than the fact that she can choose who she wants. Everything is decided for her, and she doesn't want that. And she's right. She should have a choice on who she wants as a husband. And if that happened to be this dickhead, then I wouldn't say anything. But she doesn't want him and she wants to be able to choose a husband. Her family should allow her to do that.

Dildodora though snorted.

"Even if you say that, don't you see what it brings our families? Having us together, will enrich both of our families. And pure blooded Devils are rare. That's also a reason our families agreed to this. If you don't agree to this, then you're tarnishing the name of the Maou, the name of Gremory, and making your parents feel disappointed in you. You'll truly be a troublesome girl if you do something like that."

It pissed me off, seeing that he was acting like this with her. He doesn't have a right to say anything like this to her. And if it wasn't for the fact that she needed me right now, I would've knocked him out. He's seriously pushing me over the edge now. She needs me, and he needs to be punished for it. He's just talking crap now, saying things about low birth rates of Devils. If he wants to find another Devil wife, then he can.

"I-I know the history of the Devils. I learned when I was younger. But even the old Devils have to see that I have the right to choose my own husband. And I would never tarnish the name Gremory, or the name of the Maou. Those things I respect to the highest degree...I realize that my parents might not be happy about my decision, however I believe that in time, they'll come to see why I don't want to be with you. They'll see when I finally show them who I love more than anything."

Hearing that, he made an unpleased smile.

"...Millicas, I'm a Devil that carries the House of Astaroth behind me. That name, cannot be tarnished because of your childishness. You need to learn to take responsibilities as an adult. As second in line for the Gremory Household, you need to understand and accept that something's are inevitabilities. Your childish fantasies aren't good enough here little girl. This is the big world, grow up and stop fantasizing."

As he was saying that, I could literally feel Grayfia-san becoming more and more pissed. Her hands had tightened, and her eyes were burning right now. She wanted blood, and she wanted to make sure that Diodora here was the one that was going to be punished for what he said.

"You don't get to speak to her like that you insolent little dick!"

He turned to me, and sneered.

"And as for you, you've spoken up one too many times during this little talk. I've allowed it for now, but it is getting on my nerves now. You seem to think that you have free rein around here, when you're a joke, at best. You're her Queen? My Queen is 10...no, 100 times stronger than you are. And she's actually obedient as well. Millicas surely is lacking brains if she is teaching her Queen to speak up when matters don't concern him."

"Do not speak about my Queen like that Dildodora!" I snickered as she said that, and he frowned. "He's defending me, from you! He's doing the job that I should be doing myself! You cannon speak to me as if I was a lower form of life! Or my Queen either! I am Millicas, from the House of Gremory! My Otou-sama is Sirzechs Lucifer, and you are really pushing my patience past the breaking point now! You belittle my Queen, and me. You speak down to us, and you act like you're all high and mighty, when you're an immature child yourself! If things don't go your way, you try and use force to get things your way! Now I suggest you go back to the Underworld on your own and break off the engagement immediately!"

Hearing her, not only I, but everyone was taken back by what she said.

I guess you can only push her so far before she gets a little pissed. No, not a little, she's extremely pissed right now. I've never seen her looking so...sexy before. She's really sexy right now. I could get used to this kind of sexiness. Ooh yeah Millicas-chan, show more of your angry side, it is really refreshing. I knew she had to have a cutoff point, before she snapped, and this is her snapped...sexy for me~

"And, if your Queen wants a fight then I say bring it on! I'll blow the bitch out of the water!"

I added after recovering from Millicas-chan's words. I have to add it because if he wants a fight, then he's got one! His Queen will lose to me, and then I'm coming for the King!

However, Dildodora doesn't look happy right now, and he has increased his killing intent to the max. He was even staring at Millicas-chan that dirty rat. Since he was doing that, I consciously wrapped my arms around her, to keep her safe from this bastard.

"If you're like this, so defiant, then I'm going to have to force you to come back, even if I have to slay all of your servants to make you. It doesn't bother me. I'd especially love to slay your Queen."

Sounds abit gay to me...but whatever...I guess.

He stood up, and a demonic power surrounded him. It was stronger than that bastard Fallen Angel I slayed. Even then, it doesn't mean that I'm going to back down from such a power.

It was intense, but I also stood up and got right in his face.

"Try it, and see what happens. Last time I met an opponent, I literally ripped him apart. Lets see what happens this time."

I made my Longinus activate, the mist circulating me. He wants a fight, he's going to get one. He thinks he can take us all down at once does he, think again. We've got power, and he's alone.

And I was right. It wasn't just me that stood up, everyone did as well, from the peerage and they all wore the expression of disgust towards Diodora that jerky bastard.

Kurumi-chan had out her musket, and she had a blood thirsty smile on. Taking her on would be a death sentence, and even Diodora here realized that as he tensed, looking at the black haired beauty.

Bennia-san also stood with her scythe at the ready, a distorted smile showing past her usual cute features. Damn, she looks super serious right now. I've not seen her like this before, I hope she's alright.

Katase-san and Murayama-san stood in front of Kunou-chan, protecting her with their swords out. Yeah, I asked them before that if anything happens, they should protect Kunou-chan should I not be available, and that's what they are doing right now. Thanks girls.

Kunou-chan herself looked at the brute Devil with animosity. She even bared her teeth, she was that pissed. It was also a little cute, her 'angry' face. It was more of like what a child would show when their toy was taken away from them.

Then there's Elmen-chan. She wore a smile that was similar to Kurumi-chan's smile. She was also out for blood, and I'm sure that is a literal sense. She also cracked her knuckles, staring sharply at the douche.

As for Millicas-chan, she also stood up, right beside me and wore a dark aura around her. The killing intent was extreme, and she wasn't going to be taking any prisoners today. She literally had the guns out for this bastard.

"Just say the word Millicas-chan, and I will take him out."

She didn't respond right away, I could tell she was thinking about what I said.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

In the middle of us glaring at one another, there was a knock at the door, and then Grayfia-san intervened.

"Millicas-sama, Diodora-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back, even if it is you Millicas-sama."

Millicas-chan and Dildodora both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her. Even I am scared of her right now. Even if she is beautiful, she is kind of scary right now. Even I wouldn't want to take that beauty on right now.

Dildodora calmed down his power and sat down right away. Millicas-chan and the others did the same thing, and all sat down. Since no one else was going to go for the door, I gave a sigh.

"I guess I will get that."

No one complained so I began walking for the door.

Traversing the room, I made it to the door and opened it without looking.

"R-Rensuke-san..."

The one that appeared was Asia-san. And she was holding some documents in her hand. I thought that it would've been someone else, perhaps a student council member. But it was Asia-san in the end. Hehe, strange world we live in.

"Aah, Asia-san. Is everything alright?"

As soon as I said that, a dark chill went through my spine. I followed my instincts that told me to look behind me. When I did, I saw that Diodora was looking at Asia-san...something about that gaze made me feel uncomfortable...something about the way he's looking at her right now doesn't make me feel happy...it is...I don't know, I don't like this gaze. It is...dirty.

"Y-Yes, I was meant to drop these off at the student council room as per Buchou's request...e-erm, why are you here? Do you belong to the student council now Rensuke-san?"

I put a hand on my head, and sighed deeply.

"Not exactly. It is...complicated. So, are those for Kaichou? If you want, I will make sure that she gets them. It really isn't a problem. I'd be happy to do it for you."

She handed me the documents and smiled cutely at me.

"Aah, thank you very much Rensuke-san. Buchou said they were important and asked that I should deliver them here." Asia-san bowed once and looked inside of the room. After she did that, she must've sensed the tension within the room, so she decided to question it. "I-Is something going on Rensuke-san?"

"Yeah...it seems that Millicas-chan has a fiancee who's totally an idiot. I'll tell you more later. And of course Ise-kun. It's just...so frustrating right now...and I think that your peerage might be dealing with something similar."

She looked past me again, and looked at Diodora. As soon as their gaze met, Asia-san unconsciously flinched. I don't know if she knows him, but something made her flinch then. Whether it be the creepy gaze that Diodora is showing, or if it is the atmosphere, I can't be sure. However, seeing Asia-san like this, doesn't exactly excite me. She looks a little fearful, and Ise-kun wouldn't like that in the slightest.

"E-Erm...Rensuke-san...erm..."

"It's alright Asia-san, you can go. Don't worry about what is happening here, I've got this."

"O-Okay...good luck with what you're doing, and see you later."

Asia-san bowed again, and left the area.

I closed the door, and returned to my seat, with Loli-sama climbing onto my lap.

The instant that I sat down, I saw Diodora looking at me with a disgusted gaze. Hmph, you can fuck off, whatever your problem is. But he seemed like...something was amiss about that then. I'll have to make a mental note to remember this, should they ever come into contact.

"Back to what we were talking about before. So, you still choose to not marry me, is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. You're not going to marry me, Diodora-san."

"Tch, you really are annoying. Stop repeating yourself."

Millicas-chan and I glared at him. If he says things like that again, I'm going to knock off his block.

But then Grayfia-san sighed.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Astaroth knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

A last resort...? What kind of last resort could they be talking about right now? Grayfia-san...what do you want Millicas-chan to do?

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia? What kind of last resort?"

I'm also wondering the same thing, my Loli-chan. It doesn't seem to me that something like this is...right. I don't know what is happening right now, but Grayfia-san has serious eyes on.

"Millicas-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Diodora-sama?

"..."

She was speechless, and so was I.

A Rating Game. Why has she suddenly issued such a thing? And why would she even bother anyway? I'm pretty sure that it is a battle... Millicas-chan hasn't had experience leading a battle, as far as I am aware, besides the obvious Church one...and this guy is older. That's cruel...of course I believe in my King wholeheartedly, but even then, there's only so much she can do on her own...no, I will also lend my aid...no matter how strong he and his peerage are.

After thinking about it, I can see that a fight would settle this, even if it is a little barbaric for such a dispute. Cool, I'm down with that. I could do with a little Diodora beating. It could be a little of a stress reliever for me.

I looked between my King, and the douche bag. He looked thrilled as if he had already won. I don't think so you jerk. If we do this Rating Game, then I will use my Longinus for a good fight. And we have Kurumi-chan, don't mess with her.

"So this is...I can't believe that everyone would go this far just for me to not marry him...! Don't my wishes come into account for anything at all? It isn't...damn this...I want to..."

She seemed conflicted about it, unsure of what to do. To be honest, I would be the same if I was her. And it seems too unfair to load this on her. She hasn't done anything wrong, and now she has to fight for freedom...like I did...

"Then, Millicas-sama. Are you going to decline the opportunity to participate in a game?"

"No...even though it isn't the choice I would've made, I have to use this chance. Alright Diodora-san, lets settle this with a game."

So, we're going for a game after all. That's alright. This is a good choice actually. Lets prove to the douche that we're the stronger peerage.

"Fueee. So I have to fight for a chance to marry Millicas? That's alright. I haven't participated in the games, but I do know that my peerage are leagues above your own, Millicas. Even with the Princess in it, I will still make it so you lose, and I win."

Princess...? What Princess? We have royalty in the peerage? Is it Kurumi-chan? A psychotic Princess...what fun. No, I don't think it was her...but if it wasn't her, who is the Princess? Damn, this is going to annoy me...my best guess is Elmen-chan, purely because she acts different to what a Princess would...but Bennia-san could also be a Princess...hell, it could be Kunou-chan...damn it, who's the damn Princess!?

"Ooh Kunou's Maou, Kurumi-senpai is a Princess!?"

Kunou-chan exclaimed for the first time, and said something strange. Eh? Why would she say that? Kurumi-chan isn't the Princess...is it Kunou-chan? No, it can't be...she'd tell me if she was a Princess...wouldn't she?

"Ignoring Kunou. If I win, I want this engagement to be over with immediately and no more contact with you."

"Fine. But if I win, you're to be wed to me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a low class Devil like myself can't butt in! However, if he lays a hand on her, I will make sure that he wont be able to walk.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Both Millicas-chan and the idiot agreed. Seeing that, Grayfia-san bowed her head.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

So, it's a game after all. That's alright. I'm sure that we will have the advantage. We have Kurumi-chan and she's a freaking Time Master or whatever it is. We've also got someone like Bennia-san and Elmen-chan. And I'm on the team as well. I've got a Longinus, I'm pretty confident that I could use it for my King. I don't wish for Kunou-chan or the kendo girls to become involved, since they are...I don't think they would be able to fight to the level of Devils yet. Although I would say the same about me, the girls don't have a Longinus. They wont be able to keep up to the same level as we do...and Kunou-chan, I'm not sure if I like the idea of her fighting at all. I'm hoping that Millicas-chan says that she doesn't have to fight. It would be good if that happened.

During the time against the Fallen Angels, Katase-san died, and Murayama-san cried. I promised myself that I would make sure that no one on the peerage cried again, and Millicas-chan cried again, in front of me. I can't allow her feelings to go to waste anymore...it isn't fair on her! She needs to be able to make her own decisions in life...

The question is, who's going to win? In terms of power, Millicas-chan has it in spades, and I don't know about his peerage, but I've got confidence in Kurumi-chan more than anyone. She's the girl to beat! She's the strongest on the peerage by a mile, from what I know anyway.

In the middle of me thinking about it, Dildodora chimed up.

"So Millicas, these people are your servants?"

That's a stupid thing to ask. Who did he think we were? Random strangers that sit in on Devils? What is he smoking?

Millicas-chan mumbled something like "No shit Sherlock." so only I could hear, before giving a nod.

"Yes, so what? They don't concern you."

"I'm just seeing the competition, that's all. Hmmmm, besides your Bishop, all of them wont be able to compete with my servants. Even the boy as your Queen. I've never seen such a pathetic Queen as him. My Queen will be able to destroy yours, Millicas."

Wow, he's trying to hit me where it hurts, does he really think that I care about such a thing? He's trying to get under our skin, but unlike Ise-kun, it wouldn't work on me, and I am sure that the others aren't bothered either. Aah, well. He acknowledges Kurumi-chan as a strong person...I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

"So what? I've been a Devil not long now. It doesn't matter. But even if you say that, I will blow you away from Millicas-chan. You've upset her, and you don't even care about her, do you?"

His eyes flickered before giving a dazzling smile.

"...I care about the future of the clans. Having impurity around would cause chaos...aah I see now. You're looking at your King with the eyes of love, aren't you?" I stayed silent, him nodding to himself. "There's no shame in admitting it. You are in love with your King...but you couldn't be together."

"Huh? What're you saying? You don't get to decide if we are or not."

I glared at him, rising my killing intent. I'm not having him say anything about me and her.

"It's a matter of different social standings." He smirked. "You're a Low Class, and she's a High Class...she could even be classed as an Ultimate Class Devil. It is a forbidden love. The Devils wont like you being with her."

So the Devils wont like it huh...is that why Grayfia-san is like this now? She seems to be thinking the same thing...so what. I've faced bigger odds.

"I honestly don't care what Devils care about. If I want to be with her, then I'm going to be with her. You can't stop us. Hmph, you say that you care about the future of the clans...but you never said if you cared about her."

"Obviously I do. She's a Gremory, I care about that."

He cares about her, the Gremory huh. What a joke he is. He doesn't even care about her.

"I see. Then, you don't care about her the person? Do you even know what she's like?"

"Of course I do. She's like any other Devil, besides her breasts of course."

Why does he have to mention her breasts!? I know that I do, but that doesn't mean anything for her! She's got cute breasts! She's adorable! Who the fuck cares that she has small breasts!?

"Tch, you don't know anything. I know her the person. I don't pretend to know about Devils shit, because I don't and I don't give a fuck, pardon the French. But I know about her the person. Millicas-chan is ticklish someplace. Do you know where?"

I asked, and he just grinned.

"Hmph, her armpits."

"Wrong. She's ticklish on her ear, her left ear at that. Did you know that? She loves it when I nibble on that ear. She absolutely loves it when I lick it as well. It's so sensitive that she really even meows out like a naughty kitten. She's really wonderful, and you're saying things like marrying her, when you don't even know her."

He put on a face, and turned away slightly.

"W-Well, it doesn't-"

"Whats her favourite film? Go on, tell me."

"What does it matter?"

"Because I'm asking you, that's why. Tell me what it is!"

I yelled at him. It was astonishing how he could even think about marrying her when he doesn't know anything about her.

"I don't know."

"Frozen! She is absolutely in love with that film! She cries each time she sings 'Let it go' with that damn ice girl who's name escapes me! She says that song reflects her! And then she cheers when they get the frozen kingdom back! Her favourite ice cream is strawberry! Her favourite books are Harry Potter! Her favourite number is 13! She's that insane that she loves the cursed unlucky number because she likes the way it sounds! Her favourite drink is chocolate milkshake! Her favourite food is cheesy chips with garlic sauce, which I think is disgusting but she loves it! Her favourite anime is Future Diary because she loves Yuno-sama even if she scares the crap out of me! She someday wishes to travel the world to see everything that it has to offer! Her favourite game is Resident Evil 2, even though she's crap at it! She loves Sherry Birkin because she's a kickass little girl even though I think she's kind of a bitch, although she's kind of cute when she grows up and I wish she was real! I know nearly everything about her the person, you don't know anything about her! She's a wonderful girl, and you don't even care about her at all!"

As I was shouting, Millicas-chan looked more and more astonished, and so did Grayfia-san.

"Senpai...you really remember all of it for me...you remember all of that about me...?"

I nodded, and stroked her face softly.

"I remember everything you tell me about you. Every single little thing you've told me, I remember it because you told me it and it is you, so it is important. Even something trivial like your favourite drink. Millicas-chan, you're more than just a King to me. You're..."

I was going to say something sappy, but stopped myself at the last second.

Before she could answer, Diodora looked at me with annoyance.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, how can you sit there and say you're going to marry her when you don't even know her? It sickens me how you can sit there and say you're going to marry her when you don't even love her like I do!"

Gasps rang out the room, and I realized that I would have to explain that I said later. Damn it, why did I have to say "Love her like I do"? It means that I love her...does it mean that I am in love...damn it, I wish it didn't come out here. It makes me feel...good and bad at the same time...

"I fucking knew it."

"I always suspected this to be the case."

{Hehehe, I'm shocked that it hasn't come out sooner~}

"Mouuuuuu! That means Senpai loves Millicas-chan more than Kunou!"

"Hehe, I'm glad Ren-sama admitted it~"

"That means we can start the Harem Plan Katase-chan~"

Elmen-chan thumbed me up, Kurumi-chan had a knowing gaze, Bennia-san looked surprised and happy. As for Kunou-chan, she looked pissed and happy at the same time. For the kendo girls, they both wore happy gazes as they thumbed up one another.

Grayfia-san didn't say anything, but she also looked a little surprised about it. I don't care if she is or not. I wouldn't even care if the Maou stood in my way. I'd force them away and become the true love of her life.

"S-Senpai, I didn't know that...you'd say it here..."

Her adorable face turned bright red and she hugged me around my neck area. I hugged her back, and stroked her back softly. I then gazed at Diodora.

"This is what it means to be...to like someone. You only like her for her title as Gremory. If she didn't have that, you wouldn't take another glance. But I...I don't even care if she's a Gremory. She could be a nobody for all I care, because in my eyes, she's the best somebody I've ever met. Now why don't you set up this Rating Game and leave so we can get back to a peaceful life."

He growled at me, clearly not happy with my words. I didn't care though, because I have other things to talk about right now. And I have things that I want to do as well...not naughty things...I've promised Kunou-chan some kisses as well.

"Hmph, so you're going to speak to me like that are you? Fine, I wish to personally face you in the game. It would be interesting to challenge you to a fight. And the mist certainly looked like it would be fun to destroy. However...hmmmmm, for a fun Rating Game, my first one, I would at least like some sort of challenge..."

He wants a challenge...as I am now, I'm not sure if I could beat him. I've gotten stronger, but I need to get even stronger to defeat the bastard. It would be better if we had time to train...but, if we have to fight now...then I will just have to grit my teeth and nod.

"The game will take place 9 days from this date." Grayfia-san said as a final. "It has already been agreed to give both Households, in order to give Millicas-sama and yourself Diodora-sama time to prepare. Is this acceptable?"

Nine days...

That would give us a chance to become stronger...especially Katase-san and Murayama-san...I'm sure that if it is one of the peerage members like Kurumi-chan or whoever, they'll be fighting together against strong opponents in no time.

"Yes, those terms are fine with me."

Millicas-chan agreed, looking at me with the same red face.

"It's fine with me." Diodora stated, and glanced at us all. "As you are now, it wouldn't be a challenge for my team and I. For a first Rating Game, I would like to have a challenge..." He then looked at me. "Especially you. You've pissed me off enough during this meeting alone. It is time to put your money where your mouth is. If you think you can challenge someone like me, Low Class."

He really has a thing for calling me a Low Class, doesn't he? Maybe it is a power thing.

"I've already decided that you're going to lose by my hand. No...rather, I know who is going to beat you. You're just going to have to wait and see who is the one to deliver the final blow to you, Dildodora."

"Stop calling me Dildodora!"

He snapped at me, and I just smirked at him.

"Sorry Dildodora the Asshole Explorer~"

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

As soon as I said that, the others started laughing really loudly. Even Grayfia-san had to stifle a laugh. I couldn't resist anymore! It had to be said! He does explore them! I'm sure that he does!

Dildodora's eyes sharpened to the slits that he had shown before, and he moved really close to me. H-Hey, this is a invasion of personal space right now. Could you like back away from me right now?

"Just wait until the games...I will kill you."

What a threat. I could even feel the killing intent coming off him in waves. It was actually a little funny to see him like this. Doesn't he realize that I'm not scared of him doing things like this?

"Oh, I'm so frightened now."

I scoffed, and shook my head at his pathetic attempt to scare me. What a laugh, saying that right here. He does realize that Grayfia-san is right there, doesn't he? If she sees him say such things, wont she have to become involved?

Diodora stood tall, and a magical circle got made on the floor. He looked at all of the peerage, before looking at me. As soon as he did, I met his gaze, and decided right here and now that this bastard is going down.

"I look forward to the match."

"As do I."

After we exchanged the briefest of words, he disappeared in a glorious light.

As soon as he left, we all relaxed. It was about time that he left. He was getting on my nerves. And I don't like him one bit...which was probably evident with everything I said to him. I'm glad he's gone.

Grayfia-san walked over to Millicas-chan and bent down to her level.

"Do not waste this time Millicas-sama. You need to be prepared to face Diodora-sama. I advise that you get some training in. Your peerage is going to need it, especially your newest servants."

Somehow, I feel like that was a dig at me then. But, I guess I will take it in my stride.

"Y-Yes, Grayfia. I am going to be preparing a training schedule."

Grayfia-san nodded and took exit through the door.

As she left, I couldn't help but she was cheering for Millicas-chan. She...there's some kind of connection between the two...I wonder what it is? I suppose that it doesn't matter right now...I'll find out later.

"Okay everyone...we've got nine days to prepare for the fight. Tonight...I will make a plan for the training...tomorrow, we'll be going full force with training. So you're all dismissed. Please get some rest for tomorrow. Contracts and other arrangements to do with Devils are put on hold for now."

[Okay!]

Everyone cheered, pumped up for the events ahead. Yeah, that's right! We're so going to kick some ass! The Loli Brigade and me, plus Kurumi-chan and the kendo girls! We're going to do it!

"I'm going to go home and play with Katase the Second."

Murayama-san laughed as she exited the clubroom. Maou, she's going to go and play with that thing. Poor Katase-san, she's going to go through the roof for this. She really is.

"You're not playing with that thing again! I forbid it!"

Katase-san yelled, chasing after her friend. Well, if something was named after me that was that ugly, I would be freaking out as well. Actually, I would most likely want to kill it as well.

{Hmmmm, I think I'm going to go and find a good parfait stand to hit. Wanna come Kurumi-senpai?}

Bennia-san asked Kurumi-chan who smiled elegantly.

"Of course. A good parfait does sound appetizing right now. Although I could go for some tasty human souls~"

I hope she's joking about that, I really do.

"Wait for me baka girls~"

Those two went off together, Elmen-chan following them. She must want a parfait as well. Well, it is good that the peerage is bonding together. I'd go with them, but I've got some prior engagements.

"Kunou is going to tell Kaa-chan about this!" Kunou-chan beamed, and then turned to me. "Kunou also wants lots and lots of kisses later! Kunou will come to Senpai's house later!"

I nodded, ignoring the sad face from my King.

"Yes of course. See you at home."

She came over to me, and jumped up, and for a second, our lips brushed against one another's. I wouldn't call it a kiss exactly...no, I think that it could've been called a kiss actually...

Kunou-chan ran off, to call her Kaa-chan apparently. I wonder what she's like? Ohh, I wonder if Kunou-chan's Kaa-chan is an older version of her? Is she...milf material? If she's not married...mother and daughter fun? Can I do that as well...? I'm sure Kunou-chan wouldn't mind...

After she left, it was myself and Millicas-chan together. I looked at her, regarding her with a playful smile.

"So lots of shit has gone down, hasn't it?"

"You can say that again...and thank you Senpai."

"Hmm? What are you thanking me for? I might've aggravated the situation."

Yeah, I could've held back a little...no, I couldn't. I could've said more than that, I really could've. But it doesn't matter now. We've got time to fight against this bastard and when we do, I'm going to obliterate him.

"It doesn't matter. It was bound to be that heat-filled anyway. Diodora-san is...well, he's who he is. I think there's something more to him than what he showed to us today. Something about him makes me feel wary about him...but that doesn't matter now."

"Yeah? What does matter then?"

She walked over to me, and gently grasped my hand.

"You and me matter right now." She said softly, brushing her body against my own. "I didn't know that you listened to everything I say...you remembered everything I like, even the odd little things that I do. You really know me...you really know many things that not even Otou-sama and Okaa-sama know about. I just need to know...do you really...love me?"

I looked away, but she gently brushed my face to meet hers. Seeing the look in her eyes, I couldn't deny it ever.

"I can't deny that I've got feelings for you...but I find it hard to say those words. Funny, isn't it? You wouldn't think that I would have trouble with such things. It's just...everything that's happened in the past...I barely can manage to say "I have feelings" to someone like you...I just really like you...Millicas-chan and I don't want Diodora to become your husband. If he did...I'd be devastated."

I told her my honest feelings the best I could. She gained an understanding face.

"Senpai...I'm stupid sometimes...I really am. I didn't say anything about Diodora, and I allowed myself to show a childish side to me. I cried over something like Diodora...and I in turn worried the person I care so much about. Senpai...on the day of the battle..."

I kneeled down and stared straight into her eyes.

"You're going to have to face Diodora you know? I could beat the living shit out of him for you. But that wouldn't stop your fear of him. I know it is a lot to ask, but you need to face him as well. I'd be right by your side Millicas-chan, but that doesn't change the fact that this bastard has instilled fear into you. If you can't face your fears, then me, Kurumi-chan or whoever beating him wouldn't change your fear of him. So you have to stand up, and face your fears head on, do you understand me?"

She looked down and had a tearful expression. I know that I sounded hard, but you can't overcome your fears by having others deal with them. You have to deal with your fears yourself. Beating Diodickhead isn't going to make her fear go away. She'll have to face him head on.

"B-But Senpai...I can't do it..."

I kissed her cheek and comfortingly stroked the back of her head.

"You can. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met. I'll be right beside you, there's nothing to worry about. He might seem scary to you, but you're stronger than he is. All he is is talk, he's nothing compared to you. You need to believe in yourself, like I do."

This time, I kissed her lips and caressed her bottom lip with my tongue.

I then moved upwards and licked her ear. She moaned at that and hugged me very tightly.

"Senpai...this is why I really love you...you're so nice to me...you're always encouraging me...you're right...I can't allow others to destroy my fears for me...even if you did beat Diodora...I would still be afraid... Senpai, if you stand beside me, I feel like I can do anything."

"Hehe, that's what a Queen is for after all. To make sure that the King is alright. And even if it wasn't, I would always look after you."

"Thanks Senpai..."

"It isn't a problem...ugh, now I have to find Kaichou and give her these documents that Asia-san dropped off."

Damn it, I don't know where she is. I'm sure that she'll still be in school. I heard that she's usually one of the last to leave the school at night. She's really dedicated to the role of Kaichou. You've got to admire the girl, you really do.

"I think she might be in the library right now. I need to make plans for tomorrow..."

Library huh. Seems legit for someone who looks like a bookworm. Hehe, lets go to the library for a little fun with Kaichou.

"Want any help?"

I offered, and she nodded her head.

"I could do with some help tonight, my adorable Queen. For now, there are some important matters to take care of...then I will see you at home my cute Queen. Also...erm...after this incident...I hope that I can show you how much I really love you Senpai?"

"How much? You don't have to..."

Before I could finish, she briefly kissed me and walked to the door. I watched as she took a few steps out of the door, and then she turned, winking at me.

"I have some ideas on how to show my love for you. And could you tell Kaichou that we're finished with the student council room?"

"Sure, that's fine. I was wondering something though."

"Oh? What's that then my sexy Senpai?"

I rolled my eyes, attempting to hide the forming blush on my cheeks from the girl.

"W-Well, why did we use the student council room anyway? Wouldn't it of been easier to use the Occult Research club?"

"It would've been, but I didn't have permission. It seems Onee-sama is using the room as well. I think it is the same situation as I am in right now, but with someone else. that's why Okaa...erm, Grayfia went straight away. Either way, I have to go now Senpai, see you at home."

She waved and left.

I was left alone in the student council room. I was tempted to look around, but against my naughtier side, I walked out of the room and walked for the library.

Walking away from the room, I saw that my King was walking down the corridor, a noticeable step within her trudging. I am happy that she is happy again, it makes me happy as well.

With those thoughts in my mind, I headed for the library to give these documents to Kaichou. Damn these documents, I can't believe that I agreed to take these things towards Kaichou...I'm not sure I can talk to that woman, since she's different to the girls that I usually talk too. Aah well, I've cracked bigger nuts before, I guess I will just have to dazzle her with my charms~

* * *

When I made it to the library, I walked in and some people passed me. I noticed Meguri-san and I was about to say something, but she ran off down the corridor, looking unhappy...eh? Whats going on with her all of a sudden? I've not seen her in awhile, I thought she might've jumped me or something...

I looked inside the library, and saw two visions of loveliness. One was Kaichou, and the other was Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Now she's a beautiful woman. She's got the cutest eyes in the world, and her long looking legs aren't bad either. The size of her oppai are nice as well. I wouldn't mind having a grope of her breasts. She's basically a bigger busted version of Kaichou. Although I suspect that she'd be cute when she would blush.

"Aah, Kaichou, I've found you."

I walked over and said this.

She looked up, her gaze as cold as always.

"Oh, Sakurai-kun. What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

I got out the documents from my bag, and showed her them.

"Yeah, Asia-san gave me these to give to you from Buchou...eh, Rias-senpai."

"Oh, great. Just put them on the table and you can leave."

That was colder than I thought she would be. I wonder if there's something wrong with her?

I did as she did, and put the documents on the table. I looked at Shinra-senpai and she looked a little dejected as well. Damn, these two beauties don't belong in sadness...something must've happened.

"I know this isn't my place to say...but, is there anything wrong?"

Kaichou and Shinra-senpai sighed and shook their heads.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with right now Sakurai-kun. Thank you for asking however."

"Ah...right. But...no, I can't do it. Come on, tell me what's going on. I'm dealing with problems today so...what's wrong Kaichou~? Do I have to tickle you to get it out of you~?"

"You try and that will be the last thing you ever do at this school."

Ehehehe...

I stepped away a little, and looked at Shinra-senpai.

"So...you got any problems I could deal with?"

"Personally, I do not. However, Kaichou's problem is effecting the other members of the peerage as well."

"Peerage...wait, you guys are Devils!?"

That's a revelation...

Is what I want to say, but if you think about it, it does make some sense. I mean, these two girls are sexier than humans, and Kaichou has always had this mysterious aura around her. So them being Devils isn't a surprise, now thinking about it.

"Yes, we're Devils. Although we operate during the time the Gremory groups do not. We haven't officially met, have we? As Devils I mean?" I nodded at Kaichou who stood up and walked to my side. "I am Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan. And you're Millicas-sans Queen, Sakurai Rensuke-kun."

"A-Ah, you know so much about me my heiress, I'm touched." I giggled and so did Shinra-senpai. But then Kaichou looked at her, and she stopped. That's when she focused back on me. "S-So, Kaichou...Sona-senpai...or whatever you wanna be called...what's your problem? You can tell me. If it is clan shit, then I'm already sort of involved with the Gremory's."

Another heiress huh. Do they always come to this school? Damn, I've met two heiresses, and I'm in love with one of the future heiresses...what a awesome day this is, haha.

"No, it isn't anything like that." She assured, and tapped the table a few times. "To be honest, I've been busy with school work and other business lately that has been occupying my time, and I've come behind in the student council work. I'm afraid that I've been neglecting my duties, and the student council is suffering as well. Even if I have all of my student council work today, there's no solution to this problem. And since Millicas-san took time in the student council room, we're more behind..."

"Aah, I see...I'm sorry about that Kaichou. It was important...but we should've used another room, instead of taking your one."

"No, I understand the severity of the problem, therefore I do not place blame with Millicas-san herself. It is merely..."

She looked down by it, and I couldn't keep seeing her like this. She really does look depressed. She shouldn't be so depressed about things like this. Kaichou...I've got to make sure that she isn't depressed anymore.

"So, what do you have to do then?"

She looked at me with a semi confused gaze, but she nodded to herself.

"File sorting, document filling out for the clubs, and Sensei's alike and..."

As she went into it, I could see the pain on her face. She really cares about this school huh, and she really doesn't want the student council to suffer. I've got to be honest, I admire her right now for what she has done for the school, and what dedication she has.

When she finished, she sighed to herself.

"I've got everyone on the job...but there's no one left for the file sorting, which is important so all of the documents don't become a bundled mess. I'm afraid that if they don't get filed in the correct places today, it is going to cost me down the road somewhere."

"File sorting huh..." I mused, looking at both Senpai's. Seeing that they weren't happy, I nodded once to myself. "I see, then leave it to me, Kaichou! Shinra-senpai!"

""What?""

They asked in tandem. Geez, don't they know what an offer sounds like?

"It's just file sorting, isn't it?"

"That's right."

Shinra-senpai affirmed, moving to my right.

"Then, I can do that. Just tell me what goes where and I will put what goes where and how it is supposed to go as fast as lightning. I'll even tap into the Knights speed to make myself faster and faster!"

I thought it would be a good idea to help.

However, Kaichou still looked a little dubious about my intentions.

"Even then, I couldn't ask something like this from you. You're not apart of the student council, and have no obligation to help the student council."

"No, I don't have any obligation to the student council, but I have an obligation to myself. You're both cute girls in distress. And as a man, I can't have the cute girls in distress! So, allow me to help you. What's the worst that could happen, really? You're gaining an extra set of hands, that you can order around until you're blue in the face. I thought that you'd love something like that."

"Do you take me for someone who enjoys ordering people around?"

"Don't you?"

She stared at me. It wasn't a glare, and it wasn't a friendly stare either. It was full of impatience and annoyance.

"Kaichou, he's right...not about the ordering around stuff, but the rest of it. Sakurai-kun here would be able to provide assistance. As they say, don't shoot a gift horse in the mouth."

I'm pretty sure that she said that a little wrong then, but I wont comment on it, since it would be rude to her.

"Yes...I see the advantages...okay Sakurai-kun! You'll help, wont you?"

She suddenly became serious so I straightened my posture.

"A-Ah, yes Kaichou!"

"Then please follow me quickly!"

With the go ahead, I was practically dragged away by Kaichou, leaving Shinra-senpai in the library alone. She must have other duties to attend to as well. Kaichou dragged me all the way to the student council room. During that time, she didn't speak to me whatsoever. It was a little eerie, that she didn't talk to me in the slightest. But I guess that since this is Kaichou, I have to handle her in a different way than I handle other girls.

As we made it inside of the student council room, Kaichou faced me.

"Alright. Now Sakurai-kun, I would like you to sort out these filing cabinets, and this is how you do it."

So she began explaining the semi complicated filing cabinets and what goes where, I just smiled and nodded my head. I didn't expect myself to come back to this room again, but it is alright. I don't mind coming back here for some fun purposes...but I don't think that this is going to be my idea of fun.

After she finished explaining, she bowed her head to me.

"It would be a good assistance if you do this for me. Thank you for offering your time."

"Sure, it isn't a problem. Just ask anytime."

So like that, I got to work.

There's a lot of stuff in these filing cabinets. I'm not sure if all of them are actually necessary, but I still did as she asked, and put them in the places that they needed to be in. Kaichou also did her work with whatever she was doing. It looked like important documents to me. And if I looked carefully, I could see Devil writing on some as well. Leading me to the only conclusion that there's also some Devil workings going on here.

During the time that we were in the room, doing what we were doing, no one came around. I thought that since this is a matter of most urgency, everyone from the council would be here. If I didn't know any better than I would think that she lured me here so we can spend time together...but that's obviously not the case.

I even found some questions in here, and solved them to myself. I thought it would pass the time, and it wasn't that bad. It was pretty fun to answer these questions to myself...hehe, I guess that sound boring when I say things like that.

But, after that hour and a half, I was finally able to manage to deal with them all. It was tough, but I got it done no sweat. And Kaichou had finished whatever she was doing as well, around the same time that I had finished.

"Alright Kaichou, that's everything done. Everything is where it should be, or shouldn't be as the case might be. Everything is back to where they belong."

She gazed up from her desk, placing the pen down.

"My." She sounded impressed, looking at the cabinets. "I would've thought it would've taken longer than that. You must have a knack for this stuff, as other people would say."

"Hehe, must do. It's something I've done as a job before when supporting myself. It isn't a big deal."

When I said that, an interested gaze filled her features.

"A...job?" She wondered, cocking her glasses up her face. "Why would you have to work, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't mind. Hmmmm, I worked because I didn't have any other choice. Lately though, my adorable King has been looking after my finances. But before that...I was alone and so I supported myself ever since...well, it's been along time now..."

Yeah, so long now...ever since that day I ran...yeah, so long...

"Alone..." She shifted her gaze to the floor. "...I would ask about your parents, but it seems that you might not would want to speak to them with me. But...I have to admire that you worked at such a young age and managed to keep such a school record and a residence. That is quite impressive for someone your age."

She speaks as if she's so much older than me. But she can't be more than 18, right? Nah, she couldn't be more than that.

"Yeah...I'd prepare to not talk about my parents...to be honest, I don't remember anything about them. And if they didn't want me, then that's their loss, as I say to myself."

"I see..." She looked at me, as if studying me. "I heard once from Tomoe that you lost your job due to the manager being...unfair after just becoming a Devil. That was regrettable, but Millicas-san does care about you. That much is evident. However...something has been...bugging me. Do you mind if I ask about foster parents-"

"I don't need foster parents!" I snapped, then recoiled. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that. It is...a touchy subject for me personally..."

She gave an understanding look, but she also looked like she wanted to ask about something...I knew what she wanted to ask about, but I would really not want to talk about it...

"A touchy..." She then silenced herself, and lowered her head. "No, I wont ask anymore about it. It is your past, and I have no right to ask about it, especially since we hardly know one another."

At least she understands that I couldn't talk about it...I just can't speak about things like that...

"Yeah...thanks. It's something I'd rather not talk about, with anyone. A-Anyway, is there anything I can do for you Kaichou?"

She put a finger to her chin, and shook her head after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Hmmmm, no. Thanks to you, and the student councils continued efforts, we've been able to catch up. Sakurai-kun, I couldn't thank you enough for your swiftness and your intellect. Not many other people would be able to understand some of the folders that I had you sort through."

"Eh...? What're you talking about?"

I was genuinely confused...but Kaichou just stared at me, taking no nonsense.

"There's no need to play the fool. I saw you looking at some of the documents, and I saw how you understood them. Truthfully, some of the documents were for the college unit of the school. It was interesting how you solved some college level questions. I checked the answers as you spoke them to yourself, and I have to say, you were right."

I scratched the back of my head nervously, and chortled to myself, again nervously.

"O-Oh, was I? T-That's unexpected, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't actually. To be frank, I've been keeping my eye on you as of late. Ever since we met on the stairs, when you saved me from tripping down, I became a little intrigued by you. And so, I checked your school records, your test scores."

"I-Isn't that illegal?"

"Anyway." She ignored my query! "I'm impressed, and I don't say that a lot. At first, I thought you was just an average person with an average mind." That's...hurtful. "But now, I see that you're quite intelligent...yet I don't understand why you hide it behind this...perverseness that you have, especially when it comes to the Loli kind."

Did she just call me perverse?! And the Loli stuff is getting old! That's rude!

"I'm not perverse! And I'm not a Lolicon! I'm merely...well, I don't know...it's just something I do. I don't shout it from the rooftops, as I don't see the point..."

"It's to spare Hyoudou-kun's feelings, isn't it?" I grimaced. Seeing that, she gained a knowing face. "I understand. I wont say anything about it. I thought it was that...since his test scores are average, and yours are exceptional. You'd think he would call you a nerd or something."

I never thought I would hear her say something like that.

"Wow, you've analysed me quite splendidly. What's next for you Kaichou?"

"Actually, I would propose a game of chess..." She looked at the clock, and sighed. "However, I have some prior engagements and it wont allow me to take time for my personal enjoyment. But...I would like to have a game of chess with you in the near future."

A game of chess? She wants such a thing? Although I knew she liked the game, based on what I've seen before, I never thought I would be honoured enough to be challenged. Kaichou is...most likely the highest of intelligence within the school, so to be able to say that she is going to challenge me is a great honour indeed.

"Y-Yeah, sure~! That's fine...although I don't think I'd be a good match for you, if you want to fight me in chess, then that's cool~ We can have a good challenge against one another~"

"Hmmm, it wasn't meant on being such a competition. But it could be seen as such..."

"It has to be that serious, doesn't it? I've heard that you only ever challenge the exceptional to a game, and you've never lost. So to even make it onto your radar is a massive thing for someone like me."

Kaichou smiled elegantly at me. It was the first time that I had seen a smile, and I have to say, that it really does bring her face from gloom and doom to cute and adorable. I hope that she smiles more in the future.

"Yes, it could be called an honour, I suppose. However, I know when I've found a challenge, and I am very excited to challenge a new rival to a fight, as you would say. But, that means that I can't lose."

Hehe, she's sure serious. I best take it serious as well.

"I wouldn't expect anything different Rival-senpai. I can't wait for us to face one another head to head. It would be a unique experience, wont it Kaichou?"

"It will, it most certainly will be. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kaichou stood up and walked towards the door with a certain happiness in her step.

Hehe, I have to admit that Kaichou is my kind of woman. She might not have the chest, but it doesn't matter. She's got a cute face, and she has a nice looking butt as well. I'd be with her, if she would allow me close. But I think it is going to take a certain something to tear away the barrier down between me, and her.

When it does, I bet she's going to be a really good lover...hmmm, maybe I should add her to my potential harem in the future...well, I've already got the Loli's in full force, it is time to recruit some brains for the harem as well. Of course, I'd love her like the rest of my harem. That's what a harem is for after all. Love them all equally, and they'll love you back~

I followed suit, seeing as she wanted to lock the student council room and we walked out together.

We faced one another, and then Kaichou stroked her hair softly.

"Again...thank you for everything Sakurai-kun. I will hold you to the deal about the chess game."

"Hehe, it isn't a problem. I'm glad that I could help. And of course, I am waiting for the day we face one another in the special game of chess."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me."

We bowed to one another (which seemed to be the most appropriate to do) and we went our separate ways.

I thought that if Ise-kun and Asia-san are still in the clubroom, then I would go there so I could walk home with them. And if not, maybe someone else would be there so I could walk home with them. And if not, then I'll just head home and wait for Millicas-chan and/or Kunou-chan so we can have a little kiss or something~

When I made it to the clubroom, I heard some words being exchanged. There was a voice that I didn't recognize, and the other voices were that of the Buchou peerage, mainly Buchou herself. Although I could hear Ise-kun as well.

Deciding that I don't give one about what they're doing, I walked in...

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey...everyone?"

I started off cheerfully, but ended up being a little...yeah, it was as if I had walked in on a funeral.

For the first time of my life, it wasn't me that set a down atmosphere. Ise-kun and Asia-san were sat together on the couches, with Yumi-chan nearby who I waved too, who waved back at me ever so slightly, before looking back at something. Koneko-chan was sat in the corner, and she had a displeased face, just like the one the others were wearing.

I glanced around the room, seeing the beautiful Akeno-san on standby near Buchou. Buchou herself didn't look at all pleased with the situation. Whatever the situation was that is. Damn it Akeno-san...wanna come home with me? You could do that maid thing now. I've got Mittelt and Kalawarner at home, wanna come and make it a trio?

Grayfia-san was also stood there, looking displeased with me again. W-What have I done now!? I haven't done anything this time! Grayfia-san! Stop picking on me! Even your eyes are picking on me!

And then I saw it...

15 beautiful girls stood near some blonde haired guy. All of the girls had a natural beauty or cuteness that made them stand out. There were cat girl's that looked like twins with a good sized oppai, another set of twin Loli girls with green hair. Another Loli with blue hair. There's three maid looking girls that have decent size oppai. A warrior looking girl with a sword nearby who had a cute face, and another one, but wilder looking and a decent set of breasts. There's a chinese looking girl, with a chinese dress on and the breasts she has are pretty damn nice. There was even a Princess looking girl that has a body of a Loli, a girl with half a mask on her face with good oppai, a girl that had a long kimono on who could be called a Yamato Nadeshiko and finally a mage looking girl that had huge oppai...

T-This is a harem, isn't it? All of them are beautiful and cute...and they're hanging around that male blondie...ugh, don't tell me...another High Class Devil? I feel the waves of douche coming off him. Shit, this is really just a repeat performance of what happened before.

No, I can't see this being a harem...no soul. They don't even seem like they want to be close to him...at least some of them anyway. The Loli girls are giving me scary looks...please don't come closer, I've got enough Loli in my life...don't need anymore. Let me have one the bigger breasted girls. I need them, I really do. I'm drowning in Loli...I need big breasts to save me.

"S-So...Riser Phenex?"

I asked Buchou, who sighed and gave a nod.

"Riser Phenex."

The one called Riser Phenex looked at me, regarding me similar to Dildodora did before, but I ignored him. I don't need another round of douche right now. I'm perfectly happy on my own. I can go and get Kalawarner, Suu, Mrs C, and Mittelt to do something for me.

"I see...well, this isn't any of my business...goodbye..."

As I was about to leave, the twin girls with green hair came from the crowd, along with the blue haired girl, and the Princess looking girl. All of them looked towards me and their eyes looked like something had possessed them...ooh shit.

"N-Nee-chan..."

"I feel it as well Nel..."

"W-Whats happening to my body...?"

"T-That boy..."

All of them said something weird and then rushed me! Before I could even blink, all of them had attached themselves to me! The green haired girls had my arms, the blonde haired Princess type had a hold of my leg, and the blue haired girl had a hold of my other leg!

"G-Get off me!"

I tried to shake them off, but they all didn't stop! N-No! Get off me right now! I need assistance! Please allow me to leave now! I don't like this anymore! Loli assault! This is what it is! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! And the Lolicon strikes again!"

It took all self control to not drive a stake through that bastards heart! If only he was a Vampire, I would kill him immediately! Ise-kun, you're my nemesis right now! Forever, you're my enemy!

"R-Rensuke-san, are you okay?"

Asia-san with worry asked me this. I am praised by such a thing! It fills me with loving feelings! At least she isn't like the Brute-kun that just mocks me for my pain! She makes things like him go away!

"Asia-san...help me..."

She was about to come to my aid, but Ise-kun grabbed her hand, shaking his head! H-Hey, is this payback!? Bastard! I'm going to get Mrs Cuddles after you!

"Hehe, Rensuke-kun. You really are impressionable towards these types of girls. It...is...ehehe..."

Yumi-chan gave an awkward laugh. It isn't funny Yumi-chan! These girls are going to be the death of me, I fucking swear that they are! Come and save me with your lovely oppai! Please! I'm begging!

"Yumi-chan..."

"Yes?" She mused, smiling at me. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need your breasts..." I admitted, and cried to myself. "Can't I have your breasts Yumi-chan someday? If you promise me that, then I will endure this assault by these Loli-sama's."

She raised a teasing finger to her chin, before giving a single nod.

"That could be possible. Fufu, when we get a chance, we could share a bath or even a bed together, naked. If you're a good boy, I will even allow you to grope my breasts."

"You're the best!"

I flashed a thumbs up towards the girl, and smiled away happily.

But that was stopped as soon as a certain white haired girl looked at me.

"...Senpai, you're really going to hug other Loli's in front of me? ...And to think that you would want to grope Yumi-senpai, and say it so passionately. ...That's really cruel."

The unforgiving eyes of the Loli of the Buchou peerage struck a cord deep within me. I'm not playing with them! They're attacking me again! And they wont get off! Seriously, this is beyond a joke!

"S-Sorry Koneko-chan...I am so sorry..."

I apologized, but she didn't look at me, preferring to stare away somewhere else! K-Koneko-chan! W-What have I done all of a sudden? I like breasts, I can't deny it! If there's even a single chance that a girl I like would want to give me a little look back...

"Geez, is this why Millicas is always going for you...? Rensuke, just what kind of power do you have over these girls? It is even scary to think about."

When Buchou said my name, Ise-kun noticed the difference in how she addressed me, and raised an eyebrow. Even though he didn't say anything about it, he must be curious as to why she's changed how she addresses me.

"Ara ara, this situation is turning naughty in a hurry. Fufu, Rensuke-kun you're really a naughty boy. Maybe I should turn myself into a Loli and see what the fuss is about?"

"Don't you dare Akeno-san!" I declared boldly, crying wildly. "You can't allow yourself to turn into a Loli! I've got enough of them! Please stay as you are! The adorable Onee-sama that I am proud to say that I want in my harem! Please say you'll consider it! I want you to join my harem Akeno-san! Please do join!"

I was half joking, half serious about my actions.

However, Akeno-san raised a teasing finger to my bust, and let out a smile.

"Ara, if you beg me so much, how could I refuse such a cute request? If you play your cards right, I might just join your harem, ufufu. Of course Millicas-chan would be the first, I don't mind being second or third?"

Second or third at what? As my sexual partner? That would be great! Akeno-sans lovely breasts pressed against my bare chest, then I would put the nipple in my mouth, and suck wildly. It would excite me, her eyes looking into my own as I sucked those lovely breasts. I could even imagine...having sex with such a beauty. Damn it Akeno-san, you have to join my harem. It is only justice alright!

"A-Ah...erm..."

As I was deciding on how to answer her, Akeno-san walked forward, closer to me and stroked my cheek.

"Ara ara, don't worry Rensuke-kun, I wont go to anyone else. I'll wait, and see what's going to happen between us. Ufufufu, would you like that Rensuke-kun? Would you want something to happen between us?"

Even under this atmosphere, she is able to tease me like this! What an awesome woman you are Akeno-san! I think I'm falling in love with you! I seriously am falling for you my lovely fellow Queen!

"Yes! Please allow me to have some fun with you in the future!"

"Such an honest boy, with honest feelings." Akeno-san patted my cheek, before giving it a little kiss! S-She kissed my cheek! "That's just a little taster, my Bishota-kun~"

With a teasing wiggle of those hips of hers, she made her way to Buchou as I touched my cheek...screw it, this is one of the best days ever! Akeno-sans lips are the best! You can't compete her with anyone else!

As I was reeling from the kiss, I felt all of the Loli girls grind against me...! I-I don't know if that is intentional or not, but it is amazing!

"Onii-chan has a nice body to hug~"

One of the twins sang out, the other twin nodding nervously in agreement, their eyes filled with lust...seriously, how the hell do I attract these girls? I don't do anything. I don't send out Loli signals...

"Onii-san..."

The other twin said it with nervousness, but a lustful gaze was still in her eyes. T-To hear a cute girl call you "Onii-san" and "Onii-chan" is something...I'd love to hear Millicas-chan or Kunou-chan call me that. It would be a lovely experience.

"I-I erm...you're nice to hug..."

The blue haired girl blushed up at me, and rested her head near my crotch! H-Hey, stay away from me!

"W-Why are you doing this...?"

The blonde Loli demanded, as the male blonde stood up and pointed at me.

"H-Hey! Hands off my Imouto you son of a bitch!"

How rude. He calls me a son of a bitch. I don't have an Okaa-san you asshole.

I looked at the girl clinging to my leg, and then at the man. I did this serveal times, before raising my eyebrows.

"How?"

"Huh? How what?"

He demanded from me.

"I mean, how are you related to her? She's freaking cute, and you're...well, you. From a girls perspective, I guess that you're not that bad looking...but she's like super cute and you're...you...I guess..."

I don't know how to compliment men. I barely like talking to pricks like this. He must be like Diodora, since Buchou was desperate enough for me to try and take her virginity. Good thing I stopped her, isn't it?

The girl attached to me gained a little blush and poked me in the leg.

"Y...You aren't so bad yourself...but what is this damn power that's forcing me to hug you right now?! I'm kind of freaked out! What's happening to me!? Have you done something to me!?"

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

"It isn't like that, I swear. I don't know why Loli's are like this. But don't worry sweet Princess girl, I wont touch you. It will wear off eventually, it usually does. Just give it a minute."

"R-Right...but what is it exactly?"

"I couldn't answer you, even if I wanted too. Just stay calm and just let the feeling wash..."

As I was about to finish, Koneko-chan stomped over and looked at the girl with blonde hair. She didn't really pay attention to the other three girls hugging me. It was as if the girl with blonde hair had done something to her.

"...It's enough. ...Let go of Senpai."

"I don't have any control over that. Tell your Senpai to let this hold on me go!"

The girl snapped at Koneko-chan as the three Loli's moved up my body. Each of them had their Loli assets pressed against me. I could only blush a little at them. Even if they're Loli's, they have some nice boobs. Small, but also good! And I've noticed that no one has come to peel them off me! I thought Akeno-san and Yumi-chan might care enough to tell me...but no!

"Onii-chan, it feels good that you're allowing us to hug you...me too Onii-chan. Hug me as well."

"Onii-san...me too...hug me...I want Onii-san hug as well..."

The Loli twins are freaking adorable. That's it, I'm taking them home with me. I can't allow them to go. They can team up with Kunou-chan. I want them all to refer to me as Onii-san!

I had no choice but to wrap her up in a hug, and they both blushed, hugging me back. As they did that, I saw Koneko-chan's eyes turn to slits. H-Hey, what's with the killing intent Koneko-chan? You're cuter! You're my Neko Loli, and damn I hope that a Neko girl does exist out there, I'd love to have one!

"By the way Onii-chan, I'm Ile, and that is my little sister Nel! What's your name Onii-chan?"

Ile-san and Nel-san huh. Cute twins~

"S-Sakurai Rensuke, that's my name."

"Onii-sans name is nice..."

"I think it's cute! I love Rensuke-nii's name!"

...Polar opposite twins! I see now why Riser wants them! The energetic one is Ile-san and the shy and nervous one is Nel-san! Kuku, that's a good deal Riser. I'd take them off your hands if you want?

"...Devil-kun, my body feels hot...are you making me do this...? And my name is Mira..."

"N-No." I replied to the blue haired girl now known as Mira. "This isn't me. Eh, just let it ride out. It will stop in a minute Mira."

The girl looked up at me, and hugged me around my midsection, placing her head on my chest! D-Damn you Loli-chan! This is a little...weird! Please let me go!

Koneko-chan, again didn't look happy and she faced the blonde haired Loli.

"...Senpai doesn't control it. ...But, you have control, you can remove yourself from my Senpai...I mean, move away from Senpai right now..."

"D-Did you just threaten me?"

The girl asked Koneko-chan, raging apparently.

Koneko-chan simply moved to my neck, and hugged me as well! W-Whats wrong with you Koneko-chan? Don't tell me that you're jealous of the Loli girls hugging me!

"...I did. ...I'm saying, stay away from my Senpai. ...You're not allowed near him."

"I don't want him! I just met him! But you're suddenly clinging to your Senpai here. Looks like someone is jealous~"

The blonde laughed at Koneko-chan with accusing eyes, who sharpened her eyes.

"...Senpai doesn't need Yakitori in his life...you're just jealous that I have Senpai and you don't...I'm going with Senpai to wherever he goes...you're not allowed to follow me."

S-She's coming with me wherever I go!? And what's with the Yakitori stuff? I'd call that Riser who does kind of looked pissed by it...wait, since this girl is blonde...Imouto...fuck off! It really can't be possible! I thought that she was joking before about being his Imouto! That's not right! He made Buchou upset, and she's pretty damn nice, and kinda cute as well.

"Y-Yakitori!?" The girl growled. "That's it! I was going to leave this Senpai alone, but that's no longer possible! With such an insult off a commoner, I can't allow myself to be defeated by such a thing!" The girl turned to me. "Hmph, my names Ravel Phenex. And you better hug me right now Rensuke-sama."

W-What a sharp tongued little girl. Does she instantly think that I am hers to hug or something? And she didn't have to call me Rensuke-sama...

"...Do it Senpai and you'll regret it."

K-Koneko-chan! D-Don't start on me! I haven't done anything today! She's the one that wanted me to hug her, not me!

"Hmph, it seems that you're not going to do it?" Ravel-san glared at me, with the eyes of annoyance before she huffed. "I see. So you're the type to bow down to cats? What a thing. Fine, if you're not going to do it, I will do it instead."

Bow down to cats? What could she mean by that?

Ravel-san grabbed Mira and threw her at Ise-kun! Ise-kun caught the girl, but somehow he fell backwards and ended up in a compromising position. Hehe, if only she wasn't a Loli, right Ise-kun?

At the same time, Ravel-san latched onto my torso, placing her head on my chest. H-Hey, isn't this a little far to prove your point to Koneko-chan, Ravel-san? This is going to far, I know that it is.

"Ah...erm...oh, I'm sorry..."

Mira apologized with a bright red face as I saw the pervy have his hand on her breast. Ise-kun gained a perverted face and his hand squeezed her breast, causing her to let out a moan! Don't do that pervert! Her King is right there! I can't help these girls clinging to me, but I can save your miserable life!

"N-No, it's my fault Mira." He actually apologized and helped her to her feet. In the instant I looked at them, I saw a little spark between them. Kuku, Ise-kun needs a Loli as well, and that can be Mira here. "I'm...I'm glad that you weren't hurt."

She blushed and walked over to Riser again, this time she was wearing a cloudy expression. I-Is it possible to start liking someone from just a simple thing like this? Ugh, maybe it is because of the Boosted Gear, or she doesn't know what he's really like.

"...What did I say about hugging Senpai?"

Koneko-chan growled, her intentions more than clear.

"Just because you say it, doesn't mean that I have to obey you. I-If I want to hug him, then I will do so!"

Ravel-san affirmed herself, and somehow, I was dragged to a chair. Ile-san and Nel-san latched onto my arms, while Koneko-chan sat on my right thigh, Ravel-san situated on the left! Even though she was blushing, Ravel-san still had that firm face that she had just before. And what a treat, Koneko-chan on my lap~

"...What do you think you're doing?" Koneko-chan demanded, forcing me to wrap an arm around her. "...How many times do I have to say, Senpai is not for you? ...He's too good for your brand of Yakitori."

"Stop saying that!" Ravel-san snapped, and forced me to hug her as well. "I don't make Yakitori! You're just a dirty kitty that needs to go and find a litter box!"

Koneko-chan glared at Ravel-san and kept her arms around me, and so did Ravel-san. It is like a battle between them is going on...how did we even get this far anyway? And why are the Loli twins still holding onto me? And how did they get onto my thighs anyway? Now I have four Loli's hugging and sitting on me, it is a hard thing to balance. The effects of whatever Loli's love about me must've gone off by now, right?

I looked around at everyone, seeing that they all had complicated expressions. But the one that was most furious was Riser himself. He can fuck off. I've had enough of stupid Devils for today.

"Ravel, why are you hugging that Low Class?"

One more person calls me a Low Class today, and I'm going to go insane, I seriously am.

"Because I am." She retorted, turning her nose upwards. "I have to prove to this cat that I am better than she is. And if I want to hug a Low Class or not, that's my deal. You, Onii-sama, who is marrying Rias-sama may have fun with her, but I do not get any fun. And if fighting with this cat for this Rensuke-sama's attention allows me to have fun, then can't you be happy for me?"

Riser didn't say anything, giving his approval with a nod. He must be afraid of his Imouto, or he must've seen her determination in whatever she's trying to do to Koneko-chan, and wanted her to mess with Buchou's peerage...ehehe, sorry if that's the case Buchou. I really didn't mean for this to happy.

"Erm...Riser-sama, that one there is giving lecherous eyes...could you tell him to stop?"

The girl with the mage look to her pointed at Ise-kun who frowned. I would complain, but I'm having a hard enough time to stop these two bickering girls from killing one another.

"Now, don't say that Yubelluna." Riser grinned, and stroked her purple hair. "He's merely jealous of you, and my harem. He's looking up to us right now, because he knows that he can't have anything like this." Riser grabbed Yubelluna's breast, and squeezed it, causing her to yelp in a dirty manner. "Lets show him the extent of our passion."

Saying that, Riser forced the girls mouth open, shoving his tongue directly inside. As soon as he did that, I showed a disgusted face. I'd never do something like that, and neither would any decent human being. And if they did, I would like a good reason behind it.

Ise-kun, as time went on, looked jealous about it. Geez, don't look up to this worm. He's merely trying a sad tactic to make you jealous. If this actually works, you must be insane.

"Hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!"

Next to Ise-kun, Asia-san looked like she was going to pass out and she sounded like she howled. There was even steam coming out of her ears. Yumi-chan looked disgusted about it, and turned away.

Akeno-san was smiling like always, but she must've felt the same as I right now. It just wasn't right that he was doing it right here and now. It's something you don't show.

As for Koneko-chan, she looked disgusted by it, and hugged me around my neck. I looked down at her, and simply patted her head. Feeling the softness of my hand, she looked up at me with kind eyes. Something that was rare for the cute Loli girl.

"Seriously, Onii-sama..."

I glanced at Ravel-san, seeing that she was showing a annoyed face. It really is bad when Onii-sama's set bad examples for their Imouto's. Dirty rat should stop doing that in front of her at least.

"You okay, Ravel-san?"

As I asked, a face of surprise filled her features, before she nodded once.

"Y-Yes, Rensuke-sama. I merely am...what is the word...offended that he would do something like this. It is stupid, childish, and quite annoying as well. Rensuke-sama, you're not like that, are you?"

"...Why do you want to know?"

Koneko-chan asked on my behalf, and rested her head on my chest. Ravel-san mimicked the girls actions to piss her off.

"Because I wanted to know, that's all. There's nothing to it. Stop reading into this situation."

"...I will, when you get off my Senpai. ...He's not yours, and you're not taking him. ...He isn't even on the Buchou peerage, so you have no jurisdiction over him."

"A-And you do?" Ravel-san scoffed. "I never heard him being your personal servant. If I remember correctly, he somewhat matches the description of Millicas-sama's new Queen. And I have to say, it didn't do you justice."

Aiming that last part at me, I could only nod with a coy smile. I'm shocked that I am talked about...must be due to me being the Maou's daughters Queen. Maou, I hope that they don't say anything about me and her being together.

Buchou looked indifferent about it, and simply shook her head. Her eyes met my gaze, and I rolled my own eyes as a smile graced her own. Don't worry Buchou, this jackass isn't good enough for you.

After he stopped kissing and groping the girl, he looked at Ise-kun and grinned like a wild animal.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

As he was about to stand up, I grabbed his shoulder, forcing him back down with the power of the Rook as I said "Sit down" in a low voice.

He turned to me, surprise filling his face.

"Why are you stopping me man!? He's a womaniser! He's not good enough for Buchou!"

"Weren't you just staring at him with hopeful eyes, hoping you'd have the same one day?"

He growled and shook his head.

"S-Shut up! Just because I was, it doesn't mean what I'm saying is any less truthful! Just let me at him, and I will show the bastard how to lose! I seriously will kick the shit out of him!"

I applied my pressure onto his shoulder, causing him to wince. He tried to fight against me, but I just brushed his attempts away, forming him to clench his teeth in pain.

"How do you intend to beat him, if I can stop you with a hand? Granted, I have the Queen power within me. But if you can't even bear the hardness of my hand on your shoulder, what makes you think you can fight against this bastard Yakitori?"

He bared his teeth, not understanding the situation. I'm not being cruel, he just can't beat Riser right now. He'd have to boost his power and that would take time. If he had to wait, then he would be able to eventually beat Riser. But at the instant he is now, he doesn't have the strength to face Riser.

"You'd be as pissed if it was Millicas-san!"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"It already was Millicas-chan before. I was ready to annihilate that bastard for even attempting to be with my King...but, I stopped myself from fighting...got in a few good digs...but that's neither here nor there. If roles were reversed, you'd do the same for me. Ise-kun, right now, Riser is stronger than you are. If you attempt to take him on, you'll lose. It isn't a question of guts that I'm sure you possess, it is a question of how long would he play with you."

It pained me to say it, and I was seething from anger myself.

"B-But-"

"I said no Ise!" For the first time, I said his name without the 'kun' attached to it. "If you want to beat him, wait and become stronger! If it is you, who owns the Boosted Gear, then you'll be able to overcome him! I trust in you, so for now just let it go and unleash this pent up anger later! And you're scaring Asia-san with your anger. I know you wouldn't like that, so stop this foolishness and stay still. You'd also upset your Master if you move right now. And I know that you don't want to disappoint her as well. So stop this foolishness, and wait for your opportunity."

He looked at Asia-san, and at Buchou. Both of them nodded at what I said, agreeing with me for a change. Seeing that, he had no choice but to relent. Although he was unhappy about it, he did as I asked, and just petted Asia-sans head. I let go of his shoulder, folding my arms.

"Rensuke-kun, you really do care about your friend...it's actually arousing."

Yumi-chan looked at me, smiling and nodding to herself. And she said it was arousing? I got her aroused with my words? Fufu, what else can I do to get her aroused?

"Ara ara, it seems that Rensuke-kun is showing his manly side right now? Anymore Rensuke-kun and I could start seriously falling for you~"

Akeno-san had a teasing gaze in her eyes, and I felt hot within my chest. Saying things like that Akeno-san is going to turn me into a Akeno x Rensuke supporter! No, I ship us together! I wont allow you to be taken away from me! Ise-kun has Buchou, who is well endowed, and don't get me wrong, I love Millicas-chan and everything, but I deserve a well endowed girl as well!

Being heated so much today has taken a lot out of me. I'm not usually this passionate when it doesn't concern things I like. I've not liked this day...too much has come out of me...

"Onii-chan was cool!"

Ile-san praised, Nel-san nodding in agreement.

"Y-Yes, Onii-san was amazing then...he's so wise..."

"Hehe, thanks Loli twins. That's sweet to say."

I petted both of their heads, causing them to flush. Fufu, you twins are adorable after all. Onii-chan might have to take you home as well.

"...Senpai, that was pretty cool."

Koneko-chan praised, as Ravel-san nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that was nice what you did for your friend, Rensuke-sama. And I agree with you...to a certain extent. I believe Onii-sama wont lose, but embarrassing his Master and himself isn't going to end well for either of them."

Well, she has to back her Onii-sama, so it is understandable.

"Yeah, I guess. Although, don't be too disappointed when he loses, no offence intended."

"No offence taken."

She replied as Koneko-chan sharpened her eyes. However, Riser regarded me, and laughed to himself.

"Hmph, good controlling him I see. It would be shameful if he embarrassed his Master now. Rias would surely look more like a child than she already does. It is something of a funny thing, haha."

Riser commented, a mirth smirk on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, when he beats you, he's going to beat you badly. I'm just saving him the humiliation now, so he can be all the more cooler when he absolutely beats you down into the ground. Be cocky while you can, as he will prove that he will beat him, wont you Ise-kun?"

"Yeah! Definitely, when we have the Rating Game, I will kick the shit out of you!"

That's right Ise-kun, you will beat the shit out of him. I am sure that you can do it.

Riser didn't look impressed, and rolled his eyes.

"Haha, it's funny to say things like that." Riser looked at me. "And you, really do believe in him, don't you? You really think he will be able to beat me?"

"I don't believe in him at all." Ise-kun gained a down face, but I merely smiled. "Believing in something means that it might fail. I know that Ise-kun can win. If it is for Buchou, or anyone he considers friend, he'll do it. He will do something amazing. And, I trust him with my life. That's enough for me. So don't mock him, because you'll regret it later on."

"Y-You trust me with your life?"

Ise-kun seemed genuinely surprised by my words.

I just laughed a little.

"Of course I do. I've always trusted you with my life. Don't you trust me with yours?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, and grinned at me. "Best bro's forever after all!"

"Hah, yeah. Bro's forever."

He bro fisted me and looked at Riser. Take that dirt bag. Seeing a friendship must be a foreign thing for you, huh. I know that it is Riser, you don't have to lie. It is something of a...weird thing, isn't it?

He didn't like that we were basically mocking him, and it looked like he was going to do something, but a cold chill resounded in the air, making Riser shiver and back away slowly.

"It's alright, Queen-kun, Pawn-kun. When I beat you Pawn-kun, I will rub it in the face of the Queen-kun."

"Do what you want, King-kun. Don't forget the saying that "A Pawn can take a King" or something like that. That means...even a Pawn can beat a King, so don't be so cocky Riser."

His eyes just focused on me, and it made a shiver within the girls on my lap, mainly the twins. But before they come become a little sad, I just stroked the back of their heads, calming them. And Riser didn't look happy in the slightest that I did something like that. Baah, he needs to take better care of his girls.

"Rensuke-sama, you're quite the...interesting person."

Ravel-san mused to herself. I turned my head towards her, a gaze of wonder filling my features.

"Oh? Is that a good or bad thing?"

I asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I will tell you when I find out."

After she said that, she looked at her Onii-sama again, waiting for something.

However, Riser let a bemused face appear, turning back to Buchou.

"Rias, getting back to what we were talking about earlier. How about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

T-Ten days!? They have ten days!? That's fucking shit that is! They have more time that we do! That's horrid! I hate them already! W-Well, whatever, it doesn't matter! I will just have to train harder!

"…Are you giving me a handicap?"

Why does she sound offended? She should be happy about what is happening right now. She gets to train her peerage...I bet it is her damn pride again. She needs to let certain things go. You can have pride, and then you can have intelligence. I would put my pride to the side, if I had an opportunity to deal with a problem later.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Well...he at least sounds a little better than Diodora. He was just scum all the way around, this Riser does seem like a pompous jackass, however he doesn't seem like he wants to hurt Buchou, unlike what Dildodora wanted to do to my King. Bastard...no, I can think of hating him later.

Buchou didn't say anything about it, and just gave her acceptance with a nod of her head. So, she's going to be fighting in ten days, and so is Ise-kun. Well, I know that he's going to become strong, I just know that he is.

Riser directed his palm downwards, and looked towards me...rather, the girls on my lap.

"We're going now, come over here."

He demanded as the other girls of his gathered around him. Ile-san and Nel-san pouted and looked at me.

"Mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I wanna play with Onii-chan more!"

"Onii-san...say you'll play with us again..."

I don't know when we played together, but I just merely nodded with a smile.

"Of course. At the next opportunity, we can play together, my cute twins."

"Yes! Then I'll get ready Onii-chan!"

"Onii-san...bring video games with you."

"Hehe, I will Nel-san, and you better be ready Ile-san. I'm a whirlwind of fun! I hope you can handle me!"

"Hehe! Bye Onii-chan! I can't wait for our play date!"

"Onii-san is going to be fun..."

Those two jumped off my lap, and ran to their Master. When making it to their Master, they looked at me and waved so I decided to wave back. Fufu, those two are cute. I hope that I could meet some twins that I could have...

"...You can get off Senpai now."

Koneko-chan demanded Ravel-san who turned up her nose.

"I'm trying aren't I? I am having trouble deciding something and until I know what it is, I have to remain on this Senpai's lap. But I like the feeling of his lap on my butt."

And I like the feeling of your butt on my lap. Even though she's a Loli...sort of, she's got a nice butt. Similar to Mittelt actually. And her oppai aren't bad for a Loli girl. Although I can't tell how big they are with a glance, the dress she is wearing isn't form fitting, therefore is covering her breasts up.

"...Then, allow me to help you."

Koneko-chan in a fit of what I presume to be jealousy, pushed off Ravel-san and sat in the middle of my lap, using her legs to fling them to the side, so no part of my lap was accessible to the blonde haired Phenex. Koneko-chan rested her head against my chest, taking one of my hands and holding it in her own smaller one. I think she did that to piss off Ravel-san...and I'm not sure if it worked or not.

"Owww!" She complained, rubbing her butt. "Why did you throw me off his lap cat!?"

"...Senpai's lap is mine, not yours. ...You can leave now, never to return."

Ravel-san released a pissed off breath, and stood up. She looked at me, and a small blush crawled onto her face.

"...Next time, I will have to see if the thing I'm thinking of is what I think, or it is something else." Ravel-san looked at Koneko-chan. "And next time you throw me off his lap, you wont live long enough to brag about it!"

Koneko-chan didn't answer her, instead she merely lifted my hand up so our fingers could intertwine, her eyes forever on the blonde girl. I'm sure she's trying to make her jealous right now.

I have to know if it is working. Imagine a jealous Koneko-chan...that really excites me. Can I keep adorable Koneko-chan who's jealous? She's more affectionate when she's jealous.

"N-Not going to answer!? Fine! I will steal your Senpai next time! Watch me cat! Just watch me!"

Ravel-san stomped off over to Riser after making that bold declaration. Ravel-san then looked at me, flushed and then folder her arms with a pissed expression. Geez, pick a face and stick with it. She goes from happy, to annoyed, to flushing, to annoyance again...

Riser looked at me, his eyes red with rage.

"You stay away from my Imouto!"

"Fine with me. I'm sure Koneko-chan wouldn't want me too go near anyway." Koneko-chan nodded with seriousness. "However, if she comes to me, that isn't my fault. You'll have to deal with that."

Riser stepped into the circle that he made on the ground, dismissing me as a person. You could tell that he was trying to ignore me now. That's fine with me. I don't want to deal with this shit anyway. I'd rather be with Millicas-chan and the other girls.

Riser took a look at Buchou.

"Ten days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." He then looks at Ise-kun. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' Pawn. Your blow is Rias' blow." Then he looked at me. "Stay away from my Imouto!"

"Bye Ravel-san!"

I waved at her, purely to annoy him.

And it worked as Ravel-san waved back at me.

"Goodbye Rensuke-sama. Until next time."

After she said that, Riser with a furious look disappeared in a swirl of lights with his servants. Hmph, good riddance I say.

After they went, I looked at Koneko-chan and patted her head.

"I'm going to go home now."

She looked at Buchou, then at me, and lowered her head.

"...Okay Senpai...but you can't go near that Ravel again. ...I forbid it. ...She's not good enough for you."

Being told that by Loli-chan, I could only comply with my head.

"Sure, that's fine..."

"...I'm serious Senpai, you can't have her. ...She's a bad person, she isn't good enough for you. ...Please say that you will."

Begging me like that, I could only again comply with her demands. Whatever animosity she has for Ravel-san, I better go along with it so I don't piss her off, and I can have an easy school life.

"I will, I promise." I picked her up, and stood up, placing her on the chair, and then walked towards the door. "It seems you all have problems. I'm going to go and allow you to sort out, whatever it is you want to sort."

* * *

I didn't wait for a reply, since of the atmosphere in the room.

I got out of that building fast, and walked home at a leisurely pace. Even though the sky was darkening, I didn't pay much attention to what was happening around me.

I just thought of that douche bag who thinks he can take away my Millicas-chan. I've got to become stronger. I've got to become strong enough to beat these people...

.

.

.

.

"Rensuke-kun! Please wait up!"

I heard Yumi-chan's voice as I made it about halfway home, standing on a street by my lonesome. No one was around, besides myself and Yumi-chan now.

I turned towards her, seeing that she was running up to me, so I waited for her to catch up. When she made it to me, she looked up at me, and stared deeply into my eyes, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yumi-chan, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

She gently shook her head, and took my arms. She moved me back, until my back hit a wall softly. She moved closer, and closer, until our bodies were practically pressed against one another's...!

"Rensuke-kun, today...you showed a really cool side to you. The way you stood up for Ise-kun...the way you defused that situation before something bad was going to happen...and to deal with it while Millicas-sama is going through a hard time as well. I think it's really sexy how you do the things that you do."

S-Sexy huh...she thinks I'm sexy...

"Y-Yeah...how did you know about..."

"I ran into Kunou-chan before Riser showed up, and she told me about it. She told me how you defended Millicas-sama as well repeatedly. Rensuke-kun, you really are a lovely guy, you know? Even with your naughtiness, you're always kind and caring, and will always defend anyone with logic rather than using your fists unless it is necessary. Seeing such a thing, I can't deny what is happening to me."

Happening to her...?

As I was about to ask, she closed the distance, and our lips brushed against one another's! Our lips actually touched one another's! Her lips are soft as a pillow! They're different to Millicas-chan's! I could become addicted, and it was only a brush against her lips!

For a second, my head went swimming, before my head returned to earth, and saw her face looking at my own, with a giant blush on her face.

"W-Why did you just kiss me then...?"

I wasn't mad, I was surprised. Why would I be mad that she wants a kiss with me? I'm happy! I've kissed a girl that wasn't a Loli! That's an advantage! To keep it fair, the next girl I kiss will be a Loli...eh, I promised Kunou-chan a kiss later, so I will make her my Loli kiss, then I will find Yumi-chan and see if she wants to kiss again! Perfect!

"I wanted to show you that you don't only attract Loli girls. Rensuke-kun, I...I...I want you to know that I really like you...and I want to always be near you...I want to be by your side as well..."

"A-Are you confessing to me...?"

"Fufu, it isn't a confession. It is more like a statement. When I do confess...I promise that it will be more than this. Until that time...you wanted a girl with my sized oppai to be with as well, right?"

I looked at her oppai, and then at her adorable face. She's a true Bishoujo, she really is! I could get used to seeing her oppai on a daily basis!

"I do...of course I do Yumi-chan. You're beautiful, sexy, your personality is top notch. You're the kind of girl that I could really fall for."

Saying that with truth, she smiled, and took my hand and placed it on her breast! I-I can feel the size! This is the breast of a girl with boobs! I've never felt such a thing before! This is amazing! And this girl did it on her own accord! I'm seriously going to fall in love with this girl!

"You really are a naughty guy. Say, I have an idea. Why don't you take me to your home, and we can continue our kissing there? I wouldn't mind sleeping in your bed either, if that's what you want? I wouldn't even mind sleeping in just my panties."

J-Just panties...s-see her breasts...? Hells yeah! That's what I want!

"I-In my bed...sure! If you want to come home with me!"

"I do yes...I've wanted to for awhile now. Rensuke-kun...please be a man and take care of me..."

"Of course, I'll take care of you."

Yumi-chan moved closer, and this time, she pressed her lips fully onto my own! She moved her lips in time with my own and moved closer. Being the responsible man, I took care of her, and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her as close as I could, her breasts being pushed against my chest. My other hand was still on her left breast, I could feel the tip of her nipple becoming erect.

That only sent my mind into overdrive. It was hard for me to not play with her breasts like I wanted to. But being a gentleman, I held back my growing lust, and just continued to kiss her, as she stared into my eyes. I stared back, and smiled into our kiss. She did the same, and slid her hands down my back, until she groped my butt! S-She's such a perv! I should've known. Beautiful girls also have a pervy side to them.

But I didn't mind in the end, as I just held her gently in my arms, our passionate kiss not going far enough to be called a deep kiss. It was fine for me for us to just kiss without tongues. This kiss was more about showing feelings, rather than just being about lust and other sexual stuff.

When the kiss finally broke, a trail of saliva still kept our lips connected. Licking her lips, the trial broke, and she panted lightly. She collapsed into my arms, her head against my chest. Even though it wasn't a passionate kiss, it took a lot out of her, and I'm glad that she shared such a thing with me.

"Rensuke-kun, that was...magical...thank you for being my partner in this."

"N-No problem...now, wanna come home with me?"

She nodded and grasped my hand.

"Lets go back to your home, my Rensuke-kun."

We walked forward together, as I kept one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She had one arm around my waist, so our hips were together, closer than I've ever been to her before.

I don't know what came over her to kiss me like this, but I have to say that it didn't suck...hehe, I think I just found a potential, very potential, harem girl. Yeah, Yumi-chan is a girl that I want as well. I know that I have feelings for her at least.

* * *

 **End chapter! Wow, a lot of content huh! A little back and forth between Diodora and Rensuke. The Rating Game between Millicas and Diodora announcement. Rensuke somewhat confessing his feelings for Millicas (which he'll do again later on). Sona and Rensuke interaction, more of it to come. Ravel and some Loli's attacking him. Ile and Nel calling him Onii-chan and Onii-san~ Ravel vs Koneko is always good~ And Yumi made a move! Even a little of Ren's past (sort of) revealed as well~**

 **Well, there's nothing else to say so...until next chapter where another girl becomes closer to Rensuke, and some training!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Suu, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Haha, yeah! Attack of the Loli-chan's!**

 **War historian; Yeah, I guess he is~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Erm, the Loli twins aren't, and Mittelt I am thinking about. For now it is a little of a yes and no. Hehe, Griselda...erm, not sure. Might do.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe~ He so did get owned~ And you're right, it is easy to piss him off, when you push the right buttons, and yeah, he doesn't show it immediately, he lets it out in slow, agonizing bursts. Tomoe does have a problem yes, but what that is...will be explored in time. And thank you! I thought that their first proper interaction was nice as well. It is hilarious~ It has to be put in~! And yeah, she is super adorable~**

 **Jugar38; Well, I am glad, and sad about that. Hehe~ Well, that will be rectified this chapter. Even I was when I wrote it, lol. I'm glad that you really love this story, it makes me feel good about that. And as always thank you!**

 **Dragonrider66; I couldn't split it up, it could've destroyed the flow. No it doesn't have a name, and it is a joke. And as for Ise, he'll do what he does, and I wont say anything about that so please stop asking about it all the time.**

 **EndGamePro; Thanks! For now, she's with Ise.**

 **Ragna; Yes, I remember. I'll think about it, if I can find a good way of adding her to the story.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The training part one**

"Geez Yumi-chan, are we just going to stay on the doorstep kissing or are we going to head inside?"

I chortled as she kissed my lips. For about ten minutes since we returned home, she just pinned me to the door and kept kissing my lips. No matter what I did, or how I tried to persuade, she kissed me deeply. It was good, but I wanted to crawl into bed with her, if that's what she wanted. And wondering hands were becoming an issue...for her anyway. She kept running her hands all over my upper body, and sometimes on my lower body as well.

Who knew that this girl was like this? I thought that she was sweet and cute...but now I've come to realize that she's quite the perverted girl. Good thing she isn't like Ise-kun~ But in all seriousness, I am...not blessed, but happy that she would pick me to be her partner in this new experience.

And it isn't her that's just getting something out of it. I'm also getting something out of it as well. Her oppai that is. She's allowed me to keep my hand on her breast since she pinned me to the wall, and I've got to say, that her breast is...it is so good that I never want to let go. Even a little suck of the oppai wouldn't be out of my reach, hopefully. Maybe one day soon. I don't want to push too far already. Of course I want to suckle on her breast, but it would be inappropriate to do such things right away. Nah, I will take it nice and slow with her, so I don't upset her and make her feel uncomfortable. It's better that way.

"Just another minute Rensuke-kun. If we go inside, Millicas-sama might be there and she'll take you all for herself. Did you know that Gremory girls are extraordinary affectionate with their chosen partners? Especially the likes of Buchou and Millicas-sama?"

Well, it was something I thought would be happening. She even said it to me once. But why is she bringing it up now all of a sudden? When I'm with a girl, I'd rather talk about her, not another girl, unless there is something specific to say.

"Well, I have an inkling my cute Yumi-chan. But what's that got to do with this exactly?"

She kissed me once again, and then rested her head against my chest.

It was a little cute that she was doing something like this. Maybe I should make it a rule that she hugs me like this most of the time. It would sort out lots of problems. Maybe I should just continue to hug the girl like this for along time.

She didn't make a move to talk, so I looked down, and petted her face once.

"So, Yumi-chan. What's the Gremory thing got to do with me and you? You're not a Gremory, are you?"

She looked up at me and gave a little pout. From the look, I fell instantly head over heels. That's just so adorable! Why does she have to show such a face!? Is she trying to make me putty in her hands? Because it is working my adorable Knight-chan!

"If I was, I would have red hair like Buchou and Millicas-sama, which I don't. But, you know Rensuke-kun. Even if Millicas-sama is the one that has your heart...can I also be close to you as well? You've made me like this, so you have to take responsibility."

Taking responsibility, huh. It would be...something that I've always planned to do.

"I always do take responsibility for my actions, my adorable Yumi-chan. No matter what they are, I do always take responsibility. But come on, tell me what's wrong. I know something is off right now."

She looked at me, with that same pout, and I felt like I was getting more and more weak in the knees. Damn girls do this to me, especially the cute ones like this one. And of course her oppai are...amazing. I wish that I could have ago of this sexy body that she has. One day, I definitely will!

"It's Millicas-sama...she'll take you away, because she's a Gremory."

Eh? Why would she say something like that? Is there something I am currently unaware of right now?

"She'll take me away because she's a Gremory? Again, why does it matter if she's a Gremory or not? I'm a Sakurai, does that mean I will take away that adorableness that you seem to possess? Because I will. I've decided that you can't show your cute side to anyone else, other than me, got it my adorable Yumi-chan?"

She giggled, and hit my chest lightly.

"Such a tease, you really are. Of course I'm only for you... But this is serious Rensuke-kun. Millicas-sama will take you away, because she is possessive."

Possessive...that's kind of right. She's sometimes like that when other girls get close. She becomes all pouty and pulls on my cheeks, while saying "Uuu, senpai is cruel~" in that damn soft voice that she has.

"Even if she is..."

"It means that she'll become possessive of you. She wont be as bad as Buchou, I don't think, but she'll want you all to herself. And I don't want her to take all of your time away from me Rensuke-kun. It wouldn't be fair. I know she is your King and all that, but it doesn't mean that she can completely own you, right? Can't I own you sometimes?"

Own me? I'm not some pet she can have. Even if that's how Devils view servants like me, I've already decided that I'm not a pet to anyone.

"Hush now, silly girl." I soothed, and stroked her face. "Don't you worry about that. I've got time for all of my women. That's one of the rules of a harem. You have to treat all of the girls fairly, love them all equally, don't favour one over the other. You're just as important to me as Millicas-chan, Yumi-chan."

"I'm glad. You're a good guy..."

"Damn straight I'm a good guy. I've had to deal with a lot of shit during my time, you know? Maybe not as much as some...but it was still pretty bad...ehehe, never mind that."

"Ah, if that's what you say. Now, Rensuke-kun...come here."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and brought me into a kiss again. I could feel the warmth of her lips slowly pressing against my own. It was a sensational feeling that I couldn't being to describe. Imagine me, kissing the Princess of the school. It is unthinkable.

We stayed in a somewhat passionate kiss for a long time. It could've been over ten more minutes. Seriously, this girl just likes making out with me, doesn't she? If she likes it this much, just imagine what she's going to do when we start getting really physically intimate.

Suddenly her face dropped, and she looked at the door with strained eyes as she broke the kiss we had been having to my disappointment. It was a good kiss as well. I was enjoying that kiss.

"This feeling...Rensuke-kun, stay outside. I believe that you have Fallen Angels inside. I will go and assess the situation and take them out if necessary. Do not worry, I will make sure that they are dealt with swiftly so not even the occupants of this house are in danger!"

Fallen Angels...ooh shit, that's Mittelt and Kalawarner. Haven't I told her about it? Oh fuck, I also forgot to tell Millicas-chan about it! Damn you Dildodora! You've made my life even more complicated than it usually is!

"Actually that's-"

Before I could finish, she made a dangerous looking sword within her hands, and she opened my door, disappearing faster than I could comprehend. Damn her and her speed. She's faster than I am.

I went after her, tapping into the Knight's speed so I could catch up with her. But I couldn't even see her as I flashed up the stairs towards my bedroom. Maou, let me make it in time. She's going to get herself killed if she doesn't stop this soon!

[MITTELT YOU LITTLE BITCH! THAT WAS MY FOOT YOU STOOD ON! CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT AT ALL!?]

[WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! I'M ONLY TRYING TO MAKE A GOOD LIVING SPACE FOR MASTER! PLEASE STOP YELLING AT ME!]

[I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH! AS IF YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! THIS IS FOR MY HUSBAND BEACHED WHALE]

DON!

[IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T CALL ME A BEACHED WHALE! AND DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!]

...Why is it that everytime I come into this house, someone is always fighting, yelling, trying to kill someone, or freaking me out with things that shouldn't be possible. Ugh...I wish my life was less complicated sometimes. Whatever, this is my life now, and I will have to deal~

As I made it to the top of the stairs, I saw that Yumi-chan was heading for my room. She still had that sword out, but it was leaking demonic power, a heavy demonic power as well. Is she upset that Fallen Angels are in my room, and she wishes to protect me? It's got to be that, hasn't it? Mehehe, it would be cool if something like that was happening right now.

"Yumi-chan, please wait a second. I think that you've gotten something a little wrong here. If you listen to me-"

I tried to explain, but she turned to me, and put a finger with a cute but deadly smile on.

"It's alright Rensuke-kun, I will get rid of the Fallen Angels. Be rest assured. After that, we can go to bed together and have a nice long snuggle with one another. Just allow me to get rid of these heinous beasts first."

Heinous beasts huh. Once upon a time, I could've called Devils such a thing. But now, I know that they are good, somewhat anyway. Some are, some aren't. But that's like that with all of the races of the world. You can't choose which one is better than the other.

"But I-"

I tried to explain it to her, but she wasn't having any of it and continued on as she held the blade within her grasp, the blades aura leaking deeply within the house, ready to exterminate any form of life that one might come across.

It was as if she was on a mission right now, ready to take out anyone that has wronged her. Maybe she has some kind of beef with the Fallen Angels? I do have a somewhat distrust for them, purely because they did kill me and mess with me, but I'm ready to forgive and forget, especially if it is to do with cuties like those two. Say, Devils and Fallen Angels can come together with me, kukuku~

"Leave this to me Rensuke-kun. I'll make sure the Fallen Angels aren't a problem anymore for you. They've caused enough trouble for you Rensuke-kun, so I will make sure that they don't do anything weird, even if I have to murder them."

Saying that with such a serious face., I was becoming more and more frightened for my Fallen Angels. If this girl really does become that serious, I'd have to make sure that she doesn't kill my important servants.

I calmly walked to my door, seeing that Yumi-chan entered without worrying about what I thought.

Great, now I'm going to have to defuse this situation. I blame Riser and Diodora for this. If they hadn't of distracted me, I would've been able to tell them sooner. But no, they have to come and ruin our lives, don't they? Ugh...I feel a little pissed about this, to be honest.

"Fallen Angels, I do not know why you've come to Rensuke-kun's room, but I can't allow you to take him away. So prepare to taste defeat and I might spare your lives, should you choose to leave here in peace right now."

Geez Yumi-chan, when did you become so sexy? I thought that you'd calm down the massive amount of killing intent, being in the house of the human...is Okaa-san here right now?

Hearing such a bold declaration, I heard scoffing coming from the room.

"Tch, you say that and I feel like you've gotten the wrong end of the stick. He's my husband after all, Knight girl. So, why don't you back the hell away from us and we might let you live."

Kalawarner...

She's trying to create a problem, isn't she? Doesn't she know the meaning of keeping her mouth shut? She needs to keep quiet, or she's going to cause even more problems than I would've liked.

"I just want to see Master again...Master please come and save...Master, I'm scared..."

Mittelt's voice went dead and an eerie silence filled my room. Even though I hadn't made it to the room, preferring to prepare myself for what is to come, I could feel that killing intent was being raised to a limit that is beyond the normal expectations of killing intent.

"W-What are you doing Knight!? Unhand Mittelt at once! Only I can strike that bitch!"

Kalawarner yelled, her voice sounding something akin to a warriors right now. Hehe, I didn't know that she had such a voice. It is kind of...weird, yet oddly arousing. Kalawarner, since when did you make me become aroused like this?

"Please don't kill me! I'm scared! Master! Please save me now! And you can't strike me either Kalawarner!"

Mittelt's screeching sounded desperate, a sharp sound of her voice echoing throughout the entire house. If Okaa-san hears this, she's going to become suspicious and wonder what's going on, and I would prefer that people like Buchou or whoever to not put the whammy on her.

"I'm telling you to leave Rensuke-kun alone! Haven't you people already caused enough problems for him!? Now get out and leave him alone or you'll seriously be on the receiving end of my blade!"

As I made it to the door myself, I saw that Yumi-chan had grabbed Mittelt and has a blade to her throat as a angry Kalawarner has out a light spear, pointing it solely at Yumi-chan's neck! A cowering Suu was in the corner and Mrs Cuddles was nearby, looking happy at the display...

Ooh Maou! Why can't a day be normal!? Why do people want to kill one another all of a sudden!?

As soon as she saw me, Suu came over to me, and hid behind me, grinding against my legs...please don't tell me that she wants some sweat or something now. That's considered rude, you know? Grinding against someone for something naughty. Suu, you're a bad girl.

"Suu, you want sweat, don't you?"

I said with a slight grin, only for Suu to look at me, an irresistible face spreading across her own.

"Suu also wants...sperm...that's what Suu wants Master...please, Suu wants it..."

Even for a slime, she's freaking adorable. If I wasn't in a situation where her doing things to me could kill me, I would allow her to take some of my juices...but of course, she's a naughty slime. I can't allow her to become addicted. Just think of what's going to happen when she finally gets into my pants.

"Dirty girl. If you're good, I will give you some sweat in a minute."

I petted the tope of her head, and looked back to the scene, seeing Mittelt was shedding heavy tears.

"Master! Please save me! I'm scared and I don't know what's happening! Please save me! I'll do anything for you! This fucking bitch is psychopathic! I'm fucking frightened now!"

Mittelt cried for me, and tried reaching out her hands. But Yumi-chan held the blade a little more closer to the young girls neck. Poor girl, looks like she is about to cry her eyes out.

"Husband, you've returned home." Kalawarner instantly forgot about Mittelt and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, pushing her breasts into my face. "I'm glad you've returned. I've been thinking about you all day, thinking about what you could do to me and how you want to take care of me. I'm willing to do anything my adorable husband wishes to do. I've thought of some very kinky ideas. Would you like to hear them?"

K-Kinky ideas huh. Does that mean we get to be ecchi with one another? W-Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Mittelt's life is in danger, and if she dies, then I wont have one of my maids...yeah, I'm not that evil. I don't want Mittelt to disappear. Besides, their leader seems like a douche, just giving up his Fallen Angels to a Devil so easily.

"Eh...don't you care that Mittelt is struggling for her life right now? I mean, seriously look at her."

I pointed forward, Mittelt crying her eyes out. Yumi-chan looked utterly confused by the situation that is going on right now. If I was her, I would be confused as well. This isn't exactly what I thought was going to happen, when I came home tonight...I didn't expect this day to be so strange either, and the Rating Game is looming...ugh, I can't even think straight right now.

She shrugged her shoulders, the face of a person that doesn't care made its way onto her features..

"Mittelt huh. No, I don't care about her. As soon as you came in, I forgot about that little bitch even existing. Did you know that she hit me before? The little bitch stood on my foot and then came at me. I was going to get hurt, so I punched the bitch across the room. She shouldn't start husband. I merely wanted to make you feel good, and she was going to ruin it."

She wants to make me feel good, does she? How does she want to do that? Kukuku, what's my adorable Fallen Angel-chan have in mind for me right now? Is she going to surprise me with a good fondle of her chest?

I thought about it, but Mittelt looked like she wanted to cry even more. Can't say that I blame the girl really. She's really...in a tight situation right now. I wouldn't be shocked if she does something drastic to get away from Yumi-chan. Although, looking at Yumi-chan, I could totally see her being into naughty situations with a sword...hmmmm, I wonder if she wants to become my sheathe, for my sword?

"You can shut up! That's a bleeding lie! I didn't do anything to you! You're the one that came to me and hit me! I was trying to make Masters room cleaner and better for his return! All you did was complain that he was in school and took like a five hour bath! Seriously, who takes five fucking hours to have a bath!?"

Kalawarner takes five hour baths...I wonder what she does to pass the time in there...? Maybe she would even...oooh Maou, she could even have a rub of a certain area...

N-No, I shouldn't be thinking about her in the bath...all of the water rushing around her naked form...dripping between her bountiful breasts, and then the cool liquid grazing over her nipples, stimulating them, pointing them outwards...Maou! My mind ran away with me again! Damn this feeling building up deep within me!

"Mittelt, you've made your Master stimulated now! Thank you very much! Now I'm going to be living with this damn erection for a few minutes now! Don't you realize how tight my underwear is right now!? It hurts!"

I meant it as a bad thing and kind of a joke, but all three of them gained a little blush. I-I didn't mean it in a sexual way...I was meant to punish her or something like that but now I think that these girls are going to take it the wrong way...

"Rensuke-kun...if you're getting aroused by a Fallen Angel, then why don't you become aroused by me...? I could maybe do something to make you more aroused..."

Yumi-chan's blushing form was becoming more and more attractive for me. All of the little curves that she has, only fills my mind with more and more dirty thoughts. Just think of what she would look like bent over...? It would be a sight to see alright.

"Ooh Master I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you horny...actually, maybe I did? I'm not sure...Master, if you asked, I-I would be prepared to do anything you want me to do with you...please allow me to help you along Master..."

H-Help me along...t-that's not something you should be saying! If you're serious, I might have to take you up on that offer! Even if you're a Loli Fallen Angel, it doesn't matter to me! Master-kun would do with a little servant action!

...You know, I'm sounding more and more like Ise-kun each day. I'm sure that little pervert is effecting my mind like he does with everything else around. I'm going to murder him, I seriously am going to see that he gets punished for doing this to me.

"Come on husband, I shall prepare our marital bed, and then I will start with a little oral. Since that little idiot Mittelt started to make you erect, I will just have to finish the job. It isn't a problem."

I want to so take the opportunity for that to happen...but against my sex-judgment, I better make sure that Mittelt is fine. And as for Mittelt, she looked shocked that she was treated like that by her friend.

"You're a bitch! I hate you Kalawarner! You stay away from Master!"

"I don't give a shit, now fuck off with you little whore! I'm trying to seduce my husband! Whores like you can't be allowed to do anything disgusting anymore with my husband! Now leave me alone you bitch so I can pleasure my husband!"

T-That's a little violent! She would've worked her words a little better...yeah, work on them Kalawarner. That's just a little far. Mittelt isn't a whore...I think. She could be for all I know, but she doesn't look like a whore to me.

Mittelt looked offended by the words, and she shed soft tears to herself. Poor Mittelt, she's really getting the brunt of it, isn't she? Hehehe~ Maybe I should sit the Fallen Angels down now, and make sure that they become friends.

"Kalawarner." I berated, flicking her forehead. "That's a little rude. Please apologize to Mittelt at once. It is quite the violent thing to do, you know? Even using the word 'whore' is considered nasty."

"But husband, she was the one who called me a bitch."

"After you called her names as well. You're both as bad as one another, now stop being so naughty or do I have to become upset? You wouldn't like it if I become upset, you know? It is going to be a whirlwind of destruction."

Kalawarner and Mittelt mumbled something and apologized to one another.

It was at that time that I turned to Yumi-chan and bowed my head.

"Yumi-chan, could you let go of Mittelt now?"

I asked as politely as I could, seeing that she was still holding the blade up to Mittelt's throat. Anymore, and she could actually murder Mittelt. Maou, please don't let Mittelt die. She's good at feeding me.

"B-But Rensuke-kun, this bitch is getting in the way...and why is she here in the first place? It doesn't make sense. Why is she calling you Master? And why is the other one calling you husband? Don't you hate these Fallen Angels?"

She ain't wrong, really. I mean, it is true that I do have a certain distaste for Fallen Angels, but these two aren't so bad. They are just misunderstood, hehe~ And they're also very...well, everyone knows who cute and sexy they are.

"Eh...it's a long story. Could you perhaps let her go, and come over here for a minute? I'd be ever so grateful. I promise to explain what's happening, once you let her go."

Yumi-chan's sword dropped from Mittelt's neck. As soon as that happened, Mittelt rushed over to me and hid behind me, cowering from the fear that Yumi-chan was making her feel.

"Rensuke-kun...what's going on? Why are they here? They're Fallen Angels...and now they're here, clinging to you like that. Don't you think you should tell them to leave you alone? They're not good enough for you."

They aren't good enough for me, aren't they? That's a good jealousy that you have Yumi-chan. It fills me with excitement.

"Ooh Yumi-chan, that's a little...complicated. You see-"

"Senpai! I'm back! Is it okay if we kiss and such now? I've been dying for one all day!"

"Senpaaaaaai! Kunou wants kisses now! Kunou was promised!"

As I was about to explain, Millicas-chan and Kunou-chan walked through the door, looking happy as always. My oh my, Millicas-chan is looking a little cuter than usual...I wonder why I thought that? Kuku, maybe it is because...because I don't want them to take her away from me.

I turned fully to them and was about to greet them, when they looked at the Fallen Angels, and their faces dropped.

"Fallen Angels! Senpai! Please step away from them! I will make sure that they disappear!"

"Kunou will make sure that you stay away from Kunou's Senpai!"

Millicas-chan summoned Power of Destruction within her palms, and fire of a blue nature surrounded the young fox girl. Both of them had bared their teeth, facing the Fallen Angels with a mass of killing intent! Why does no one let me explain!?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Master! Please keep the crazy bitches away from me!"

"Ooh for fuck sake! Please husband! Protect your wife, and I guess the other bitch as well! But mainly me!"

"Screw you Kalawarner! Master isnt for you!"

"He's my husband now piss off you! Be a good sacrifice!"

Fuck sake...this is really a disastrous day, isn't it? Why can't anything be normal!? Just one day I want a day that's really normal! Can't I have that at all!?

"Girls! Disarm! I'll explain everything! Please don't kill them!"

I need them...I can't live without them now, it is as if I've been searching for these girls all of my life, and now I can't allow to let them go. It would be as if someone is dangling a chocolate bar in front of my face, and then snatching it away for no reason other than to be mean.

Millicas-chan and Kunou-chan gained wary expressions, and put down their hands. Even though they did that, the power they had shown was still there, albeit it was a flicker now.

"B-But Senpai..." Millicas-chan whined, moving closer to me. "Make them go away...I thought that we were going to discuss things together tonight...I thought that we would..." As she was speaking, she took note of Yumi-chan and furrowed her eyebrows. "...Why is Kiba-senpai here, Senpai? I thought that it would be me and you...maybe Kunou but that's it..."

"Hehe, it's a long story...can I be allowed to explain what's going on right now? It would be easier than the attempted murder that you could be accused of."

She leaned up and gave me a little kiss.

"Okay...but if you're thinking about going to Kiba-senpai instead of me..."

Now I know what Yumi-chan was talking about. It is as if she's trying to make me her own. Although it is a cute thing, in a harem, I have to divide my time equally among the girls. I have to keep them happy after all.

"I'm still yours, but I also belong to Yumi-chan, see?" Making a point, I motioned for Yumi-chan to come closer, which she did. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and gave her cheek a kiss, her face turning red. "Just because I'm with Yumi-chan sometimes, doesn't mean that I don't like you any less. You know that I'm always going to be here for you."

"O-Okay...I guess...but I want Senpai's thingy sometimes as well..."

She looked down at my crotch, which I covered by moving Mittelt there. I don't want to appear to be...ready right now. It would cause problems if she thought that I got an erection from anyone other than her.

"Yes yes, now allow me to explain..."

As I was going to explain, Kalawarner tapped me on the shoulder, so I looked at her.

"Before you do husband, I just want to say that I fucking hate your cat."

Kalawarner hates Mrs Cuddles? Why? How could anyone hate her!?

"Why do you hate Mrs C? She's a lovely kitty."

As I said that, Mrs Cuddles herself looked at me, and I swear that she smiled at me. Of course Mrs Cuddles, I understand. No one else understands your cuteness, but myself. I do, and I always will understand your cuteness.

"She's not. She has been trying to attack me all day. Whenever I looked at a picture of you, that crazy bitch lost control and went for my throat. She's an insane pussy that needs to be put down!"

Responding to what she said, Mrs Cuddles released a hissing sound from her mouth. Kalawarner hid behind me, and glared at Mrs Cuddles. As for Mrs Cuddles, she's gone to licking herself clean.

"Don't say that, Kalawarner. She's a good kitty. Everyone is always unfair to her. She's a lovely-"

"She's a menace!" Ise-kun appeared at the doorway, looking fatigued. "She's the evil cat that hates everyone other than Ren, and Katase for some reason! Seriously Ren, get it out of here! Everyone hates her!"

He pointed at Mrs Cuddles who gave an innocent face. How could anyone hate her? She's lovely. She's beautiful. Everyone is jealous of her beautiful soul, because they can't see her soul for what it is.

"How can you even be cruel? All of you owe an apology to Mrs Cuddles."

"Why is she a Mrs?"

Mittelt asked that, looking at Mrs Cuddles with a fear that shouldn't be on her face.

"Ugh, because she was married but she got a divorce and now she lives with me until she gets back on her feet. She didn't want to give up the Mrs title so she's Mrs Cuddles."

"Whats her first name then?"

Mililcas-chan asked me, and looked at Mrs Cuddles.

"Her first name? She hasn't revealed it to me. She's just Mrs Cuddles. That's how she likes it, and I respect that. She wants to be Mrs Sakurai as well one day, once the divorce is finalized."

"That sounds quite insane, Ren."

I was only joking, but people take me seriously...which is a good thing actually.

Ise-kun is really testing me this time, isn't he? Really...piss off!

"Oh go and be frightened of a cat! Seriously, that's just sad that is! Watch a kitty come and kill me! That's sad! You blame a cat for your fear! I believe that Mrs Cuddles only wants to give you a hug, and you misinterpret that as an act of aggression!"

That's what I think it is anyway. He's frightened of a docile cat...isn't that a little pathetic at least? Poor Mrs Cuddles is always attacked for no reason. She's only trying to get through life.

"You don't see what she does to me! She attacks me when no one is looking! She sneaks into my bedroom at night and taunts me with her claws, and she even does the sign that means she's going to cleave off my head! That cat isn't normal! I don't even know how she does things like that! Why don't you believe me!?"

"Because she hasn't ever shown me anything like this before. Are you perhaps imagining it? She's an adorable kitty...can't you see that she's adorable like that? She's also cute in her own ways~"

Ise-kun scoffed at me, and looked at Mrs Cuddles.

"I know you're evil, and I will prove it to be true sooner or later! Now just leave us alone you mental cat! Why don't you go and find your husband! It's no wonder he left such a bitch like you is it!? Did you secretly murder him as well!?"

As he said that, Mrs Cuddles glared at him. No wonder she did. I would as well if he said things like that to me. Bringing up her past like that. Clearly Mr Cuddles was nasty towards her.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mrs Cuddles let out a howl and stood up in lightning speeds!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep her away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Mrs Cuddles showed her claws and rushed Ise-kun, who let out a scream like a girl.

He ran away from the door, Mrs Cuddles chasing after him. Well, what does he expect when he badmouths her? He should know by now that you can't badmouth my kitty.

"Ooh...what's going on?"

Asia-san, the adorable nun girl appeared at the door, looking in with worry. Once she saw the Fallen Angels, she took a couple of steps back. Poor girls, they are getting such bad reps, aren't they?

"Alright Asia-san, everyone. I will tell you all what's happening."

"Okay Rensuke-san!"

She walked in, and sat on the bed with the others.

I explained everything that I possibly could to them, and tried to keep it to the point, so they don't ask too many questions.

* * *

 **Next day**

Last night was...

Difficult.

I ended up staying up most of the night, explaining about the Fallen Angels. It took most of the night to convince them that they shouldn't kill my Fallen Angels. Eventually, it was decided that they wouldn't be killed, but would still be put on the 'could kill if necessary' list.

Speaking of the Fallen Angels, they didn't come with us...for various reasons, some being in fear of their life. I said that they would be fine at home, as long as they stay near the house and have the collars on, which I thought was a little inhumane, but they said it was fine and will keep them on to prove that they are where they are supposed to be.

Actually they're looking after Mrs Cuddles and Suu for me, even if reluctant about Mrs Cuddles. Suu didn't want to come apparently, since she prefers being near the bath...I said that there would be a bath here, but she said she didn't want to come, so I didn't force the issue.

And then after that, we talked about what to do about training, which is then why we're here right now, walking up a damn mountain, carrying heavy bags! These things are weighing like twenty tons or something! So fucking heavy! And I can't explain why only some of the Devils are carrying them! Why isn't Buchou carrying one!? Doesn't she want to get used to carrying these things as well?

No, we couldn't use things like transportation circles. We had to go the hard way, didn't we? And me carrying a backpack while trying to hold a certain girls hand...it isn't the ideal for me. The bag is heavy enough, even with the added strength of my Queen piece...but to think that this bag would be so heavy that even I am having trouble with it.

To think that people didn't want to do the death march up this hill. Yeah...what were they thinking?

"Come along everyone, you're missing out on the fun of training. That means you Ise."

"Ara ara, you're all taking your time~ Rensuke-kun, don't you wanna come and have a little fun?"

"Fufu, these people are surely wasting time, aren't they?"

"E-Erm...maybe I should help them..."

"Kunou is going up the mountain faster! Kunou wants to set up for fun!"

{If you all don't hurry, you're going to be left behind.}

Anyway, the girls consisting of Buchou, Akeno-san, Kurumi-chan, Asia-chan, Kunou-chan and Bennia-san have already gone up the mountain. Others are behind us, or near us, just taking their time. That wasn't the case for me. I was struggling with the weight...I'm sure that there were something extra in the bag that I was carrying...

"See ya bitches!"

Elmen-chan walked past us, carrying a bag that's double my size! H-How in the hell does she manage to hold something like that!? I know she is a Rook, but come on! I have the Rook powers as well, can't I also be strong like that!?

Whatever! During this training trip, I'm going to make sure that I raise my power to the utmost while I am here! I will become stronger than anyone else! Even Kurumi-chan wont know what hit her!

"Aah Senpai, your hand is nice to hold."

Millicas-chan, holding my hand, let out a soft breath. She wasn't carrying anything, yet she looked tired as well. Must be because of last night, spending it all night just trying to...think of plans to get through to the others and then we can face Diodora together. Although I've said that she has to fight Diodora as well. Even if I beat all of the other people in his peerage, and fight him as well, I will make sure that she fights against him.

"Y-Yeah~" I wheezed out, trying to catch my breath. "S-Say...Millicas-chan, we'll get to have a normal day to ourselves here, wont we? Training is great and all...but doing it all of the time is..."

If we're to do this for the whole nine days then we're going to be truly exhausted.

"I'll make sure on the last day, we don't do any training. It is good to have a break off from these types of things. I wouldn't worry about what the others are going to do either...we could spend the time together..."

Spend time together huh. I wonder what we could do together? We could spend the day in bed...not doing anything perverted. Just being near one another would be the best thing.

"In this spending time together, what do you think we'd be able to do?"

She stroked my hand with her thumb, and kissed it gently, caressing the skin of our connected fingers.

"I can think of something, Senpai. It involves you...me...bed...and a lot of...hehehe~"

A lot of...hehe...I wonder what that is...naughty girl. What are you thinking about right now?

"Yes...but I can't believe that your parents would even think about marrying you off to that guy. Dildodora...couldn't they of found anyone better than that for you? Even someone like Ise-kun would've been more ideal...although you can't go to him..."

"It isn't their fault. I understand why they want me to marry him...but personally, I would rather just keep ourselves...to ourselves. I don't wish to become Mrs Dildodora...I'd rather be Mrs Rensuke...ehehe, never mind~ Don't worry about it Senpai."

She giggled nervously, and held back a small grin that was appearing on her face.

"Even then, they should've taken your feelings into account. Sorry to say this, but to even make you fight for freedom, it just doesn't make sense to me. I thought parents were supposed to look after their children."

It makes me want to say a few more words to them, but right now, I can't say anything to them. If her Otou-sama is a Maou, that means he's stronger than I am. I will become strong enough to talk about their decision to make my King cry like they did, and they aren't going to answer what they did? It sickens me...even if they had reasons, they should've done something more to make sure she had options.

"Look after..." She mumbled, and looked at me. "Senpai, you never really talk about your parents...do you remember what they were like? Are they...erm, you know...dead now?"

Dead...one can wonder...one can hope the other ones are...

"My parents are...Maou knows who they are and I honestly don't care what they're doing right now. They could be dead, or alive, I don't remember anything about them. The only thing I remember is myself, and my parents...saying goodbye to me. And that's all I know about them. Obviously, if they didn't want me...they could've at least explained why they left..."

And why they left me with...why would anyone do that to me...leaving me with those people...did my parents not like me that much that they would leave me with someone who'd do that to me...

"I'm...I'm so sorry Senpai...I didn't mean to bring up something sour."

She looked regretful at what she said.

So I leaned down and gave me a small kiss. Even though I was panting, I thought it was good that I was able to press my lips against her own softly. I wish that one day, I would be able to take that body for myself.

"No. It's alright Millicas-chan. Don't you worry...my parents are in the past now anyway. So far in the past that I don't even remember them at all. Heh, maybe they did me a favour, so I could meet you."

Great, now that sounded sappy. But it is true...I am glad that I met her, and fell for her. I wanted to be with her forever...but now thinking about what Dildodora said...are there going to be paths for us...obstacles for us to overcome?

"Hehe, then I'm thankful. Because I couldn't imagine a life without you. Especially now. Ever since this has begun, you've been nothing but good to me. I'm glad that you're the one in my life."

Each time this girl speaks like this, it sounds like a confession...is it alright to confess my own feelings for her? If I did...would it be alright? Would what Diodora said come to pass? I remember the thing about Devils like her and me are in separate worlds...although I don't care about him, what he said does make sense.

If I want a future with her...will I have to attain High Class power so I can stand near her, and be with her? Ugh! I hate these politics! Why does it matter what other people care about!? It should just be me and her and no one else!

"Senpai? What's wrong? You suddenly went quiet."

"I-It's nothing. I was just thinking about something deeply."

I dismissed her worries and looked to the ground, giving a pant. Maou, if this is just walking up the hill, what will happen when we actually get up the hill...? It is going to be murder...it really is...

Maou, I hope that I don't have to have Elmen-chan as a teacher. I'd cry my eyes out, I really would. I know she's good at hand to hand...but I'm frightened at her hand to hand...she'd kill me, I know that she would...

"Whats that then, my Queen?"

I shook my head, and my eyes caught sight of something...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ise-kun screamed, his body dripping with sweat. "I'm so exhausted right nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Someone please take these heavy bags off meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Damn, he's a whiny bitch, isn't he? Ise-kun, I advise you to stop being so whiny, at least out loud. You could be whiny in your head...it's better than sharing with everyone else as well.

"Shut up Hyoudou!" Katase-san complained, showing a similar state to him. "I'm exhausted as well but I'm not saying anything about it! If I was like you, then I would be complaining but I'm not! Now just shut up and allow me to think!"

What does she want to think about...? How we're walking and nearly killing ourselves up this damn hill? That's what I am thinking about right now.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm already tired! I wanna go home now! Katase the Second, we should have a bath together tonight!"

"Orahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Murayama-san cried out, and kept shaking her head, and holding Katase the Second's hand as it used the other to beat on its chest like a gorilla. That thing is just too scary. I don't like it. I want it away from me. That thing isn't Katase-san! That thing is, I don't know what!

"S-Say, my King...when we train, what are you going to do about Katase-san and Murayama-san?"

I thought I should ask, since I am worried about them. I don't want them to get hurt during the Rating Game, so they have to be as strong as they can. If I have too, I will become their shield so they don't get hurt.

When I asked, she put a hand to her face, going deep into thought.

"I have individual training plans for both of them. Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai each have unique talents as servants. And using these talents, I'm going to make sure that these talents flourish. These talents will even come in handy during the game, depending on if I can make them come out. I've got a plan for everyone to be honest Senpai. Your training is going to be the toughest...I hope that's okay. The only reason it is, is because you have a Longinus...that Longinus will be a secret weapon to me."

I thought that it would be something like that. I have a longiunus, therefore next to Kurumi-chan, I will have the best shot at taking out some people. Of course the others are experienced, but I'm not sure if they have Sacred Gears or not. They could do, for all I know.

"Yes...I will use it to the best of my ability, my adorable King. Even if it is one that just blocks attacks, I will make that become something of a driving force for you, Millicas-chan. I will even teleport this bastard seven ways from Sunday if I have too."

I haven't use my Longinus. I know that it is a support one, really. But with my power, I will transform support to a better stronger power. Maybe I will be able to develop a technique using the Longinus' power...I've got to make sure that I can do something in this Rating Game. I can't allow the others to cover for me. And I gave that speech to Ise-kun...so, I need to at least show some strong stuff as well.

"That's the spirit, my Queen. I've got high hopes for you."

She's got hopes for me...then I can't allow her to be let down.

"I'm glad...but can I ask about Kunou-chan?"

She nods, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Whats wrong with Kunou? Is she bothering you? If that's the case then I could ask her to be a little less forward with her advances. I know that she loves being around you, and she's clingy..."

"And you're saying this? You're really clingy as well."

Heeee, it's funny when she says things like that. She's really clingy and cute at the same time.

She pouted slightly.

"B-But I'm allowed to be clingy because I'm your King and I have lots of feelings for you, more than Kunou anyway...can't I also be clingy towards my adorable Queen? A-Anyway, what did you want to talk about, Senpai?"

"Yes, is it possible that Kunou-chan not partake in the Rating Game?"

She looked stunned by what I said, and looked at me strangely.

"You want Kunou to not participate? Whys that?"

I scratched the back of my head, and let a little smile appear on my face.

"That's right. I just don't want her to get hurt. I know she's been on the peerage longer than I have...but she doesn't seem like a fighter to me...I know that it might appear that I'm being overprotective, but I just wish for her to be safe."

That's how I honestly feel.

I don't want her to get hurt...I'd rather have everyone not fight. But out of everyone, I'm most protective over Kunou-chan. It would be easier if she didn't fight in the first place. She's a good girl with a good heart. She doesn't deserve to get hurt in this fight.

Even then, Millicas-chan still looked unsure of what to think.

"I can see that you really care for Kunou..." Millicas-chan mumbled, and looked down ever so slightly. "...I was planning on having Kunou do special tasks, depending on what is happening...I wasn't expecting her to fight directly anyway..."

"Yeah, so is it alright if she doesn't fight directly...?"

I asked with a slight hopeful tone.

She confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Yes...I suppose...but you really care about Kunou, don't you?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Of course I do, my King. I care about all of the peerage."

"But her more than everyone else, right?"

She sounded...almost hurt that it came out like that then...don't tell me that she's hurt right now? She's already got my heart...even if I find it difficult to admit it...I just can't seem to say it properly.

"Well, I wont deny that I have a certain protective feeling over her. I dunno what it is, but it just feels like she needs me to be protective over her. She's only small and cute anyway. Everyone else is cute and all, but they're also badass. Kunou-chan is more like the mascot, isn't she?"

"Yeah...I guess...Senpai...I erm...if I asked...you'd protect me...right?"

What a question. She should know the answer to that.

"Of course I would. I'd protect you with my life."

Hearing that, she gained a bright smile and looked forward.

With that, we continued up the mountain hill thing. It was tedious, going up this thing. I felt like I could collapse at any second. And this isn't even the training yet!

"Buchou, I've gathered some herbs. Lets use them in the meal tonight." Yumi-chan walked towards me, and smiled at me. "There's also something else that we could do with these herbs."

What a suggestive tone from my adorable Yumi-chan.

"Oh?" I smirked. "What could we do with them, then Yumi-chan?"

"Well..." She blushed, and stroked my arm. "There's plenty of things we could do with them...want me to show you later?"

I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closely, to my King's ire.

"Definitely show me later, my Yumi-chan."

She leaned in and gave me a small kiss, before walking up the hill faster.

As she walked, I could see the sway in her hips, the sexiness of her tight body. If only I had a chance with her right now. I would be so using that body and she can use my own, interlocking with one another, filling one another up with our love juices...

When I thought it, my Loli Master squeezed my hand tighter, as if sensing what was going on in my mind. S-Sorry Loli-sama, I was merely thinking about me and Yumi-chan getting it on.

"...You're with Yumi-senpai now."

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Unintentionally, I let out a scream, seeing Koneko-chan just appear out of nowhere! Geez, don't just sneak up on me like that! That freaking scared me! Does she get a kick out of this!?

I gathered myself, and coolly asked her a question.

"So, you've been there for awhile now then?"

"...I have yes. ...Senpai, I've been here the whole time. ...Didn't you notice me?"

If I say no, will she be offended? I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that she was there. Could it be possible that she was really there the whole time?

"Eh...yeah, of course I did Koneko-chan. I always notice you~"

"...You're lying to me, Senpai. ...You didn't even notice my presence...that makes me feel regretful..."

Ooh, I didn't mean to not see her. It was a mistake on my part. She's going to hate me now.

"I'm sorry for lying. I was deep in thought this whole time. So sorry, Koneko-chan."

"...It's fine I guess. ...Senpai, are you with Yumi-senpai now?"

W-With her...I'm not with anyone...ehehe, I don't know how I am going to get out of this...

"With Yumi-chan, did you ask?" She gave one nod, her eyes clearly not in a happy mood. "W-Well, that's a hard thing to say...I could be with her, or I couldn't be with her...we just kiss now...that's all..."

I spoke the honest truth. I don't know what our relationship is, but we're closer than the others of the club, that we belong to, I know that much.

"...So, you've moved into the relationship of where you can kiss one another?" She mumbled, and looked towards the ground. "...It seems that I'm having less and less time in deciding what I should do. ...On one hand, you're a perverted person but have a heart of gold...on the other hand...I can't stop feeling like this... If I hesitate too long, I will surely lose you to the others..."

She mumbles too much, so much that I couldn't hear what she was saying. I only got that she has less time to do something. But what is that something exactly? And why does my King look miffed right now?

"Whats up Koneko-chan? You're going to do something?"

"...It doesn't matter now...just don't move ahead with someone else yet..."

"Move ahead? With who exactly?"

She didn't answer me, and walked ahead of me without looking back.

Hmmmmm, I wonder what's going on with her exactly? Aah well, I will find out eventually.

* * *

...When I made it to the mansion, my eyes couldn't believe on what I was seeing. This place is freaking huge! Who knew that...wait, why am I getting excited? The place is obviously going to be huge. This is what should be expected from the Gremory people.

It was made from wood...but it felt like...hmmm, how to say this? Home? It was a good looking mansion regardless.

While I put the bags away, the girls and Ise-kun decided to go and get changed. Hmph, they didn't even wait for me. Huh, whatever is wrong with these people? They could've waited for me.

When I followed after them, I couldn't find anyone so I slipped into a spare room, closing the door so no perverted person would look at me and decided to get changed straight away.

I looked through my bag, searching for some clothes to wear.

When finding them, I chucked them on the bed, and raised a hand to the bottom of my shirt.

"...Hehe...Senpai is sexy..."

Huh? Did someone say something to me? Whatever, I guess it was me just hearing things.

I slipped off my shirt, throwing it to the side. But as I did, I couldn't help but think that someone was watching me right now...hmph, take a good look, whoever it is. You're a pervert for spying on me.

"...Senpai...take them off..."

I reached for my pants, and I thought I heard a noise again. So I looked around, and I didn't see anything...seriously? There's nothing here at all? I'm hearing things, I really am.

I went to undo the belt buckle...

"Ooh Senpai, please take them off..."

I stopped myself, unsure if I heard something...but I couldn't see anything. There's nothing there...but I could've sworn that there was something there...huh, maybe I was just imagining it after all. Damn me and my imagination. I'm really losing it, after all.

Once again, I reached for the buckle of my belt...

"Hehehehe~ Take them off Senpai..."

As I slipped off my pants, I know I heard some giggling and it was coming from behind me. Damn it, who's spying on me now? Please don't let it be Meguri-san. I know that she isn't here, but I know she spies on me...

Deciding to take a look, I saw the door was slightly ajar. I remember shutting that door though, so why was it...someone is there, aren't they?

Walking over to the door, I violently ripped it open, ready to tell off the little pervert spying on me changing...

.

.

.

...Kunou-chan was stood there, looking at me with a giant blush...eh? What's going on with her all of a sudden? She was looking at my exposed torso, and me in my underwear. Why was she spying on me? Dirty Loli-chan.

"Alright Kunou-chan, what are you doing, spying on me like this?"

I wasn't angry...more like annoyed that she would do it. She doesn't even have to spy on me. If she wanted to see me like this, I don't have any objections...besides, I usually go to bed like this anyway...

She looked down sadly, showing teary eyes.

"Kunou's sorry...Kunou just wanted to see Senpai...that's all...Kunou was promised a kiss yesterday...but Kunou never got one...Kunou is a selfish girl...with selfish desires...but can Kunou also receive the love that Kiba-senpai and Millicas-chan get as well...Kunou will be a good girl..."

Her cute voice was in a whining tone, her eyes turning sadder and sadder. Hehe, poor girl thinks that I'm angry at her. She's so naive, she can't think things like that. She needs to learn to understand that I'm not angry...just annoyed.

"Oh, I did promise that didn't I?" She turned upwards, her smile that is, and she looked at me with happy eyes. "But, Kunou-chan was spying on me getting undressed. That's something I'd expect from Ise-kun...if I was a girl, it would be me who he was spying on, not you Kunou-chan. What possessed you to do something so daring?"

The girls face turned downwards, a cute face that looked like the face of a child that was being scolded.

"Kunou just wanted to come and get her reward for being good...Kunou didn't expect that you were undressing...but then Kunou saw something amazing, and Kunou couldn't stop looking..."

The girl tremble and had a face of sorrow.

I was merely just trying to understand what she was doing. And I think I have. I did say that I would give her a kiss, and things had been getting in the way. I suppose right now, I should make good on my promise.

"Ooh Kunou-chan, come here silly." I picked the young girl up, and held her in my arms. "You're so silly. You really don't need to be worried, I still like Kunou-chan very much. Before the training starts, should we share in a special kiss?"

"Yes! Kunou wants that!"

Kuku, what a hyperactive girl.

I walked over to the bed, pushing the door closed with my foot. Making it to the bed, I gently laid the gym clothed girl down on the bed, and got in beside her, pulling her so she would be facing me.

When she looked at me, her eyes went to a nervous state, her face turning bright red. She moved her hand to my hand, interlocking our fingers. Her hand trembled and so did her cute body. The eyes of uncertainty was slowly filling her gaze.

She must be forcing herself, since Millicas-chan and I are...on a somewhat relationship basis. And by forcing herself to do this, she thinks something like "Kunou can catch up to her King now!" or something like that, when she doesn't have to force herself to do anything like this at all.

While she was unsure, I pushed a bang behind her ear, and hugged her.

"Kunou-chan, you don't have to do this, you know? You can wait until your cute heart is ready for this. Forcing yourself isn't the best way. If you really want to kiss me, then I will...but I would rather have yourself certain than just doing it because you think it's the only way that you're going to keep me around."

I had an inkling on what was happening, but I would like it to be confirmed.

And that's exactly what she did.

"Senpai...Kunou's worried that if she doesn't do this...you'll leave for the others...Kunou is the least endowed on the peerage...Kunou's breasts are small...and her body is small as well...if Kunou doesn't make a big gesture, then Senpai will surely leave Kunou for the other members...Kunou will lose Senpai to the others...Kunou doesn't want Senpai to go to anyone else...only Kunou..."

Kunou-chan looked down at herself, the self doubt that she was feeling was showing on her face. It was as if she was even doubting the place we have for one another, in our hearts.

Such a silly fox. I thought that she would be something like this. It makes sense...from her point of view. She does indeed have the smallest breasts and body. But I don't always look at things like that. If that was the case, then I wouldn't like my King so much.

"Hey, Kunou-chan. Even if you have small breasts and a small body, I still like Kunou-chan very much. If I didn't, I wouldn't be in this bed right now. Kunou-chan is my adorable Loli fox. I can't have another fox that's a Loli, can I? You're my cute fox Kunou-chan. Don't worry, I'll always be with you as well."

She looked into my eyes, and this time, instead of nervousness, I saw strength, and she looked at me, ready to do something.

"Senpai...Kunou has decided that she wants you to give her a kiss...Kunou wants to share all kisses with Senpai..."

All kisses with me. That implies you love me, Kunou-chan...

"Hehe, Kunou-chan..."

I was lost for words, trying to understand why she would say such things. It couldn't be possible that she actually does love someone like me, right? I couldn't even conceive of such a thing.

"Senpai...can Kunou call you Onii-chan instead of Senpai?"

O-Onii-chan!? She wants to call me such a thing!? That's a little sudden Kunou-chan, I'm not sure if my heart would be able to take it! I never thought Kunou-chan would actually suggest such a thing!

"O-Onii-chan." I uttered. "You want to call me that...because...?"

I personally don't know why she wants to call me such a thing.

"Kunou wants a special name for Senpai that no one else can have. Since Kunou is small...Kunou can be the Imouto in Senpai's...Onii-chan's harem. Millicas-chan is already the alpha, so Kunou can take the Imouto role, can't she Onii-chan?"

Millicas-chan is the alpha...? Since when was she the alpha...since when did I have a harem...?

I lost all thoughts when she said such cute words, and leaned closer to her. Having the Imouto in the harem is a must. Of course not to use your real one (thankfully I don't have one) so having a girl call you "Onii-chan" is a pleasant thing!

"You can call me Onii-chan all you like, Kunou-chan."

"Onii-chan...Kunou wants a kiss..."

"Alright Kunou-chan. Onii-chan will give you a kiss."

I leaned down to her lip level, and brushed them with my lips. I looked for hesitation within her eyes, and didn't see any. So, I took advantage of that, and pressed my lips fully onto hers for a second, before pulling away.

"Onii-chan, please give Kunou-chan more kisses."

I moved back, and gave her a kiss again. This once lasted a little longer, in order to comply with her demand. She used a hand to brush my lips softly, so I responded with the same.

"Kunou-chan, your lips taste like cherries. Is that natural?"

I wondered, licking my lips in expectation.

Kunou-chan responded with a nod.

"Kunou doesn't use lipstick or anything. Kaa-chan doesn't like Kunou using such things, since she said that Kunou should be loved by someone that doesn't care about enhancing looks. Does Onii-chan fit into that category?"

That Kaa-chan, I need to know what she's like, I really do! It would be the best ever! Please allow me to see this Kaa-chan of yours Kunou-chan! A milf fox! It has to be something like that!

"Hehe, using such a word, category. It proves that Kunou-chan is a grownup after all. And yes, I do fit into that category. I prefer women going all natural, as that's what they were born like. All women have a certain beauty, even if it isn't obvious straight away. Now come here silly foxy-chan."

She giggled and rubbed noses with me, as we gave one another a kiss. Then another kiss and another. Soon it turned into where we would lip lock for a few seconds, before breaking apart, only to return our lips to one another.

Kunou-chan blushed each time I kissed her, and she kissed me back. We exchanged a number of kisses that lasted only for a few seconds. But then it became a serious kiss.

Kunou-chan and I got into a heated kiss, and the daring fox decided to put her tongue into my mouth. Responding to her feelings, I also put my tongue deep within her mouth, playing with her tongue as if it was my own tongue.

Flicking against the tongue, I easily overpowered her, exploring her mouth, every inch of it just for me. Wrapping my tongue around her own, she moaned into our kiss. It was at that time where she grabbed my hand, and gently guided it to her small breast.

It was smaller than Millicas-chan's, but I could still feel the softness that a breast would had. Her cute little face turned bright red when my hand touched her small bust.

Using my free hand, I reached around, and went for her tails. Using what knowledge I have of stroking tails from Mrs Cuddles, I began playing with the fluffy things, each of them at my disposal.

"Mmmmmm~!"

She let out a moan into my mouth, surprise filling her face. But soon, her surprise turned into acceptance, and she fully embraced the kiss. While her tails were being played with by me, her hands have gone exploring on my body.

She ran her left hand across my chest, even grazing my nipples lightly. Her small hand went to my stomach, rubbing and patting it. While not overly erotic, I had to give her a 10 for trying at least.

Her other hand went even lower however. Leaving my stomach, that other hand of hers neared dangerously towards my boxers, and my growing erection. I wont deny that I was becoming somewhat turned on from what was happening. Despite being a Loli, this cute girl has entrusted me with her feelings, and I can't allow those feelings to go to waste.

However, I couldn't allow her to touch me down there yet, since it would be inappropriate so I grabbed her hand, the hand that was on her bust and held it within my own hand.

Kunou-chan though, not being deterred by my actions, took my hand, and put it under her shirt. I was tempted to pull it out, but then my hand came into contact with her small mound of flesh. The nipple area could be felt between my fingers. The breast was also good as well. She wasn't even wearing a bra. What a courageous girl she is.

It felt good, to feel her breast, but I couldn't even begin to imagine how bad this would look if someone saw, so I quickly removed my hand from her breast, out of her shirt, and put it to her face.

"Kunou-chan, you shouldn't do such things yet, alright? It's bad to touch places like that when you aren't thinking of going further into the relationship."

I said, breaking the kiss. She panted and put her head to my chest.

"Kunou's sorry, she didn't mean to. She got caught up in the moment. Onii-chan...Kunou liked the kiss...it was the best ever...Kunou wants Onii-chan to give her more and more kisses in the future..."

"Onii-chan will give you more kisses, I promise Kunou-chan. For now, we should go and get some training in. It would only be right, after all."

"Y-Yes! Kunou also thinks this!"

She jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room as fast as she could. What a weird girl she is.

I got dressed quickly, and headed down the stairs.

Once I made it downstairs, I saw my King looking at me with a cute smile.

"Senpai, it is time to start your training!"

"Yes! Lets start!"

With that, my training began.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Alright Senpai. It is time to see what you can do with a fist! And another fist! And another fist! I'll give you so many fists that you'll be seeing stars at the end of the day! Hahahahaha!"

I was facing Elmen-chan, wearing protective gear incase she attempts to kill me or something. To say that she was a Master at hand to hand was an understatement. This girl was a firecracker when it came to hand to hand. She's really talented at this kind of thing. Maybe it is because she is so explosive with her personality.

I didn't have much time to use my Longinus to block her attack when she came head on. Even though I was successful, I felt a shockwave blow away the entire training area! The trees and the grass were all uprooted from the Loli-sama's punching power!

I pushed back against her, sending a flurry of kicks and punches at her. Each attempt was blocked by her superior hand to hand. All of her movements couldn't be flawed. I couldn't even see a slight opening for me to take. But, I have to make an opening!

"Take this Elmen-chan!"

I swung my leg at her, attempting to make sure that she would get hit.

But Elmen-chan's body reacted to it, and she jumped over the leg sweep with a dirty smikr on her face.

I bent my body downwards, my head nearing the floor. My hands made it to the ground, and by pushing upwards, I would be higher than she was, and that's what happened.

My body appeared above her own, to the surprise of the young girl.

"Take this!"

I brought my leg up, and did a drop heel kick on the airborne girl, using gravity to make my kick stronger.

"Hmph!"

She brought up her arms and blocked my attack easily. Due to the force of the kick that I gave, again the surroundings were getting annihilated from the powerful blows that we're giving one another and she was forced the ground, standing on one leg.

I returned to the earth, only to block a timed kick from the girl. However, this kick was able to bypass the mist, my timing not being the best, and her kick landed against my torso. I was blown back, but by using my right leg, I forced it deep within the earth, stopping my body from being blown backwards.

Taking my leg out of the ground, I got into a fighting stance as Elmen-chan pointed at me with her hands in a gun like motion, pulling the 'trigger' so it appeared as if she had fired at me.

"Cool. Using your leg to stop yourself from being flung back like that? It is pretty unique for you to do something like that. I don't think I've ever seen such a thing before from anyone Senpai."

She had praiseful eyes, and the eyes had also sharpened. She wasn't expecting me to do something reckless like that. Smashing my foot through the earth, could've broken my leg if I didn't stop my body with it.

"That's right Elmen-chan! I'm quite the insane fighter! Like this!"

Banging my hands on the ground, the ground uprooted and made several large cracks within the earth, the earth showing some weapons for me to use. Even if it isn't the most conventional, it will do for this!

I used one of the larger pieces of the earth, grabbing it with the strength of a Rook and stared down my opponent.

"Try this!"

Throwing it at the young girl, I made a movement as her eyes were on the huge rock.

She looked confused before smashing her fist through it and turned it into rubble, nothing remaining.

"What are you-"

It was that moment that she stopped, seeing that I had rushed for her. I got within her guard, and focused all of my strength within my left hand, aiming for her midsection. The blow cut through the air but just before my fist was about to make contact, she bent her body into an impossible shape, the fist instead hitting a lone tree that managed to survive our previous assaults, my hand going right through it.

"Hah!"

I didn't allow that to deter me, swinging my arm towards her. In a split second, Elmen-chan was able to jump upwards and upwards until she was high into the sky. Bat wings appeared on her back, and she glided through the air, then returned to the ground.

"It was a good attempt, but did you forget that I can fly? Kukuku, you really are naive little Senpai."

Does she have to mock my height!? That's enough!

"Don't you dare so horrid things like that!"

I got angry and tightened my fist, rushing at her. All of my fists went for the blonde, but she used her own fists to counteract my fists. She didn't go for the finishing blow though. There were several opportunities where she could've finished me off, but she chose not to. Is it because she is training me, or she doesn't want to hurt me? Whatever the reason, I could only hope that it is the latter of those options.

"You're getting better Senpai. It is hard to believe that you're the same as you was when Millicas reincarnated you. But it is also funny, that your style is so rough. It doesn't have a practical plan. And that's what I thought you were, more than anything else."

That's what she thought I was, huh. Heh, I bet she was thinking something like I'm nuts for doing random attacks. But even random attacks can have a purpose.

"I always have a plan Elmen-chan. It might seem like an erratic movement, but all of my attacks have been precise. It isn't like I'm doing this for a joke. So, why don't you try this!"

My hand went for the ground, to her confusion. When it went into the ground, the earth shattered from the impact. Elmen-chan went up into the sky, her wings spread.

"You know, it does get old when..."

She trailed off as I jumped high. My wings came out as well, my pure black Devil wings fluttered in the sky. Even though I don't have a fucking clue on how to fly, they somehow flapped in the wing, and kept me on a steady path.

"I'm coming for you!"

My body went for hers, to her surprise. Even I am surprised. This is the first time I have ever flown before! Iyaaaa! This is amazing! My wings are really responding to me now!

"Come and get bitch!"

She made a kick for me, but I used my Longinus to block the attack. Again, surprise filled her features as I pushed against her foot, and did a punch on her foot, pushing it upwards.

Using that chance I grabbed her legs, holding them so that it would make her think twice with hitting me.

"Did you say, come and get bitch?"

She narrowed her eyes so I spun around, building up force and then threw her body to the ground! The impact was unexpected! She made a large crater in the earth! Hah! Take that Elmen-chan! I made you go into the ground! I'm glad that I was able to at least land a hit on her!

Ping!

But at that point, my wings disappeared with a sound I didn't recognize...

.

.

.

...And I felt to the earth as well!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I tried to slow my descent but my body made a collision with the ground! It really hurt! But I didn't let it deter me and I stood tall, seeing that she did the same. She didn't even have a scratch on her! Damn this girl! She's really getting on my nerves now!

"That was...unexpected. But good. Although your flying sucks, and you suck for attempting to hurt me. Go and get a life..."

She's upset that I tried to hurt her...? She is training me! Why does she want me to do!? Sit here and let her attack me for no reason!?

"Try this!"

I sent my mist at her, hoping to wrap it around her completely and teleport her to a place where I can give a deciding blow. Since I've been able to...somewhat Master the ability to make things transport, I have to give myself this opportunity...although I haven't been able to do that remote teleportation thing since what happened with the Fallen Angel...I can teleport people a short distance and if I can do that, then I can make her turn around and I can deliver a blow onto her back.

"No! I wont allow you to do it! Elmen Smash!"

But Elmen-chan used both hands to punch the ground, sending dust up into the sky. From the attack on the ground, the dust made it so I wouldn't be able to see her. Who does she think she is!? The Hulk!? Elmen Smash!? That's the Hulk! Not trademarked by Elmen-chan!

"Disappear with the mist!"

Seeing that the dust would be a bitch, I made the mist wrap around the dust, and made it disappear, revealing Elmen-chan in the middle of the crater. The dust I teleported away ended up spreading around the mansion, coating it in dirt. I feel like I'm going to get done for that later on...I'm not washing it!

"That's pretty good, Rensuke-senpai. You made the disadvantage that I gave turn into an advantage. To think that you'd be able to teleport dust as if it was a solid being...that's pretty impressive."

She gave me some praise, and winked. Does she have to wink at me? I feel like she's on the show right now and I am her guest...don't make me feel like that Elmen-chan. It makes me feel funny inside.

"Aah, thanks. I thought that it would work. I focused and prayed within my head that it would work. Don't Sacred Gears respond like that?"

She nods, and put a finger to her chin.

"That's right. Sacred Gears do work like that. Kukuku, what would happen if you wanted to teleport all Loli's to your bed? You could hope and pray for that if you like? I'm sure that it would come true if it is you, who embodies the desire of the Loli's!"

"That's not even funny Elmen-chan! I'm not a Lolicon! Stop accusing me of such things!"

Elmen-chan giggled to herself, and licked her lips in an excited manner.

"I can't do that. It would be cute if you had a Loli orgy or something. Not saying I would, but if Millicas was up for it, and that Loli fox Kunou, then I would do it as well. I know you've already had a little kissy with Kunou~"

I blushed, and looked to the ground. How does she even know something like that?

"Alright, who told you?"

I gave suspicious eyes towards the girl.

"No one." She stated with a sly grin. "I can smell her all over you. It is like a smell that just doesn't want to go away. Kuku, just what did you and the little fox do together? I can imagine, but do you want to tell me?"

"Tch, you got it out of me. Yes, I kissed Kunou-chan. Now can we get back to fighting?"

An unpleasant face appeared, her eyes narrowing to the point that her eyes are slits.

"I was just getting some juicy gossip, you know? I was hoping that I was going to be able to put this on my show as well. But if you aren't happy about this little talk, then I suppose I could beat an interview out of you."

But she also rushed me with her fist drawn back.

I brought up the mist of my Longinus, ready to block her strike. But the girl did something else and jumped upwards, doing a twirl into the sky and did a high kick towards my face.

Using the powers of a Queen, the Knight specifically, I jumped backwards and dashed around the field, trying to confuse the young girl. But the girl was able to keep up with my movements with my eyes. I'd accuse her of being a Knight herself, but she has the strength of a Rook...

I would imagine that due to the Queen piece I possess, I would be able to say that I am stronger than Elmen-chan. But physically, she is able to overwhelm me. And in defence as well. My speed should be higher, and the same could be said about my magical reserves. But I don't really know how to use magical power like Kurumi-chan I presume, since she's the Bishop.

The real trouble for me right now is focusing on the traits at the same time. It is easy to focus on one trait and use it, but if you need multiple traits at the same time, then I will have to ask Akeno-san about that.

Our fight lasted for at least an hour or two. Of course her strength outweighed my own, so she won in the end. It was obvious that she was going to win the fight, so I'm not disheartened about anything.

I lost the fight, and laid gently on the ground, looking at the sky.

She did the same, and looked towards the sky.

We just laid here together, not speaking, enjoying one another's company.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Huh?"

Did she just say something was pretty?

"The sky, isn't it pretty? It is where all the birds fly, freely. I can certainly relate...what a life, huh. Being free...being to do whatever you want. Don't you wish for that as well, Senpai?"

It seems like she's sharing something with me, so I cocked my head to the side.

"A life where I am free...I'm quite free already."

That's what I say...but I'm not really...

"That's what you think, but you really aren't free after all. Just think about it...you're the one who acts cheerful and happy...but inside, you're quite the lonely person, aren't you?"

Lonely...I'm lonely am I...?

"I wouldn't say lonely..."

"It's alright, I wont say anything more. Just don't lie to me in the future, Senpai. You're...You're similar to me. We act all happy, cheerful, and just fucking awesome when it's me...but deep inside, we're both searching for something. I know what I'm searching for, but what are you searching for?"

What I'm searching for...

What am I searching for...

"I don't know what I'm searching for. When I find it, I'll let you know."

"Damn straight."

She sounded confident then, but something inside of me told me that she was holding something back.

"But Elmen-chan, what are you searching for?"

She stood up, and looked down at me on the ground. A little smile appeared on her face.

"I'm searching for...I'll keep it a secret for now. But don't worry, I will let you know eventually. Besides, we all have secrets, don't we Senpai?"

"I don't have any secrets that you don't already know."

I mumbled.

I'm sure that she knows pretty much everything, since she has that damn show. She keeps asking me to go back onto it, but I keep refusing. The last time I was on it, I was suspected of being a Lolicon, and even to this day, I'm called a Lolicon.

"That's a blatant lie. Everyone has a secret. It could be big, or small. It doesn't matter the severity of the secret, a secret is apart of everyone's lives. It is only human nature to be secretive after all, even if you don't set out to be like that."

Elmen-chan then started to walk away from me, the way she walked was...almost sad actually. I wonder what's going on with her? A secret huh...maybe she could be hiding something from the rest of us...

At that moment, I thought I felt something behind me, so I took a quick look. For a split second, I saw a dazzling white thing staring at me. I couldn't make out the shape of it, man or woman I mean, but the shape was obviously humanoid. But before I could even say anything...it disappeared in a swirl of bright lights...as if it was an Angel or something...

Was it my imagination that someone was staring at me then...? It couldn't of been an Angel...right? Angels wouldn't want to watch a Devil...but lately, I've been feeling like someone has been staring at me for awhile now...ever so often, when I'm alone, it feels like someone is watching me...why would someone want to watch me?

* * *

 **End chapter! So that concludes part one of the training! Some Kunou action this time, and a little warm somewhat heart to heart with Elmen, more to come with that, and even some Yumi action. Next chapter, more action with the girls to come! But who was watching Rensuke, and for what purpose? Well, until next chapter!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Suu, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! And yeah, those two are bonding alright, and some others as well. Cool!**

 **Akito the Destructor; Hehem I'm glad that you do. Aah yes, how is he going to react to that naughty Neko Neko~?**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks! Erm the first one I haven't a clue about what series she is from, and no, to the other one, sorry. Hmmm, you'll have to wait and see who that was. And he will be meeting them eventually.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I guess that she does, doesn't she hehe~ Yeah, it is a little confusing...my error really, forgot to add her lol. But she has been now. Yeah, that pervy Yumi-chan is forward alright! Yeah, well maybe luck was on his side this time, for her to not show up~ Oops, you almost slipped then, that's a secret, haha~ People are mean to Mrs C for no reason, mean people. Yes! Kunou got some love, and yup, Elmen did. As for it going wrong...yes, something will be going wrong in the future alright. Haha, yeah that's going around in my mind as well.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, I wonder who that was~?**

 **Guest; Mittelt yeah, not sure about Loli twins yet. Sorry, not this year, obviously. Couldn't come up with a good one. But maybe next year. And I'm glad that you love my stories, it makes me feel happy that you'd say something like that. And wow, that's a cool thing to say. Yeah, if that ever did happen, I would ask about it at least.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, sounds like someone is happy~And as always, thank you!**

 **With that out of the way, there's one more thing to say. There's a lemon ahead, but it is marked, so you can skip if you like or not, whichever you decide. So, please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **The training part two**

"Alright I'm here..." I stopped myself, unable to see anyone around. "Eh? Kurumi-chan? Where are you? Weren't you supposed to be...here? And I'm talking to fresh air...shit people are going to think that I am quite insane for doing this...shit, hello! Hello! Kurumi-chan! Please come out wherever you are!"

I yelled out for her, but I couldn't see her at all. In the kitchen, Kurumi-chan was supposed to help me manipulate demonic power, but she isn't here at all. No matter how many times that I look around, I can't see her at all. She does know that she has to teach me, right? I need a Loli break...so, can't I have a little fun with Kurumi-chan? Even if she is quite mental...I do thoroughly enjoy her delicious body.

I trudged through the kitchen, deciding to make myself a snack for myself while waiting for Kurumi-chan. Since I don't have any other kind of practice for awhile, and a little rest from the fight with Elmen-chan is good, I might as well have a little break from everything...like this day for example.

Making myself a nice big ass sandwich, I sat down at the table in the kitchen, slightly yawning to myself. Tucking into the sandwich, I was in Heaven...okay, not literally in Heaven, but in a euphoric state. I had forgotten that I was damn good at making these types of snacks...reminds me of the snacks that Okaa-san makes for me.

Such a lovely woman, wish she was here right now. It would be better if she was here, at least. But, I don't think that I am going to be seeing her for a while...at least until after the damn Rating Game. I can't go through the day without a little sexy Okaa-san time~ Literally, I can't go without her, ever.

As I was waiting for Kurumi-chan, I took out my phone, and saw that I had a test from Meguri-san.

It read as such:

 _Rensuke-chan! I'm currently in my bra and panties and waiting for you! You've been a bad boy lately, but it's okay! I still love love love you very much! Seriously, leaving me out of the picture like this! Here's a picture so you don't forget me! Love your favourite Tomoe!_

I don't get that...I don't have another Tomoe...do I?

And what accompanied was a picture...

The picture was of Meguri-san, and she was indeed dressed in nothing but bra and panties! Geez Meguri-san! What are you doing to me!? I can see her body! Even for a weirdass Shotacon, she's got such a lovely body just for me to enjoy! Is it even alright to send me such things Meguri-san!? What if you sent it to someone else!?

Saving that picture to my memory, as well as my phone, I silently stared at it for sometime. How could I not? She's a mental Shotacon sometimes and she does break into my room and tries to get into bed with me some of the times, but she's got a rocking body. She isn't Akeno-sans or Buchou's level. But she's around Yumi-chan's level...rather, Yumi-chan's are slightly bigger. Although Meguri-sans hips are a little wider, giving her a fuller, yet lovely, figure.

My phone then started to ring, so I picked it up while yawning.

"Yeah, hello?"

[Rensuke-chan! It's me! It's Tomoe! Your lovely Tomoe in the entire world! Whatcha doin right now?]

Did she say my lovely Tomoe? I know only her though...that doesn't make much sense...unless she meant to say something else instead...huh, that girls always been a little peculiar...

"Awaiting my instructor for my lesson in a certain subject. This is...boring! Kurumi-chan surely is a naughty person huh!"

I wouldn't mind so much, if she had told me that she was going to be late, but she hasn't even done that! She's left me hanging here! Please come and teach me Kurumi-sensei! I'm bored now!

[Mouuuuuuuuu! You're bored? Want me to come for a quickie?]

I spluttered and looked at the phone with wide eyes!

"W-What did you just say Meguri-san!?"

[I said, you're bored and want me to show you my sticky fingers?]

...Even that one isn't exactly good...but I know that she is lying. She said quickie...she wants a quickie huh...wouldn't say no, really. She's got a good set of oppai on her, and she's really cute as well.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright. For now, I'm alright. Although I'll hold you to that for later on~"

I teased lightly, running a finger over the table.

[Fufu, since when did Rensuke-chan become such a bad child? You're really naughty Rensuke-chan. Do I have to force you over my lap so I can spank your little butt?]

S-She's being unusually weird today. Now she wants to spank my little ass? Fueee, Shotacon's are like this, aren't they? I'm always going to be stuck with my pedophiles, after all~

"You're not spanking me, I would be spanking you, Meguri-san."

Hehe, spanking Meguri-san. I can imagine something like that. Her butt up in the air as my hand repeatedly collided with her small butt, as she cried out my name. Fufufu, Meguri-san really doesn't have to be such a bad girl for me to gently spank her~

[Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Rensuke-chan wants to spank me!? That's a lovely idea! Next time we see one another, we'll be lovers, wont we~ Rensuke-chan, come and spank me~ I'm already for you~]

So, she doesn't say no? Is she a secret masochist? Would explain all of the attacks that she gets, and gets off on them. Meguri-san, I'm loving the masochistic side to you. Makes things more interesting in the bedroom~

"I wish I could be there with you as well~ Can't we meet up sooner...I wish..."

[Me too! Kaichou has been such a downer lately...even then, it doesn't matter! I got Rensuke-chan on the phone, and that's all that matters right now! Rensuke-chan! After you've done whatever you're doing, wanna do things together?]

"What things?"

I asked as I looked out the window. Kunou-chan so happened to be passing by the window, and she silently waved at me, before disappearing to another part of the mansion.

[Oh, things of a naughty nature~ Don't worry Rensuke-chan, I've already gotten our plans sorted~ But. I've got to go now~ Kaichou is being whiny again and is crying for some reason~]

"S-She's crying? Is she alright?"

Kaichou crying...

I wouldn't of thought that she was crying. Huh, maybe she's crying for a certain reason...? I dunno, perhaps she's more depressed than I thought that she was. And does Meguri-san have to be so upbeat about someone's sadness? It implies that she doesn't care about such things.

[She's all good~ She's upset at the fact that no one is coming for her, you know, what I mean?]

Erm...no, I don't know what you mean? Am I supposed to know what you mean?

"Coming for her...? Is there supposed to be someone coming for her?"

[Yeah~ A person that can give her a decent challenge, in the ways of using the chessboard and such~ Kaichou has always been pretty much into things like that~ Anyway, got to go~]

"R-Right speak later~"

[Yup! By the way, during that talk we had, I was rubbing a certain something and then my love overflowed~ Thanks for the help~]

"Pft!"

I did a spit take as the line went dead!

Y-You can't be speaking about rubbing your vagina, right!? You damn Meguri-san! This is why I limit my talks with you! You tease me, then you leave me like this! I hate you Meguri-san!

I sighed and put the phone into my pocket, resuming my waiting for Kurumi-chan.

Meguri-san...she used me to 'help' herself. I feel so used and dirty right now...

I waited and waited for Kurumi-chan, but to me, it looked like she wasn't coming. It has already been well over half an hour since I got here, but she hasn't shown up at all.

As time went on, I saw that Elmen-chan was walking by the kitchen. I went to call for her, but she didn't stop her walking and continued towards the back of the mansion. Suppose she has things that she needs to take care of as well. Fueeee, I'm not sure if I should go or stay here? I suppose I will just have to wait for someone to come around to tell me what to do...I would go and see, but I'm kind of lazy and I really can't be bothered.

"Ara ara, what's going on, Rensuke-kun?"

A sweet sounding voice came into the kitchen, and what I saw blew my mind instantly.

Standing there, at the door to the kitchen was Akeno-san. But not just Akeno-san. This Akeno-san is scantily clad in a maid's uniform! And what a uniform it is! The cloth around the breasts have a cut out diamond cut out, revealing a sizable portion of her chest! The gloves she is wearing are fingerless! I can see those delicate fingers! And then there's the whole shortness of the skirt! I can see her long beautiful legs as well! Not to forget her hair either! That long ponytail was quite the justice fuelled thing, isn't it!? It differs from the usual ponytail as Akeno-san has added accessories to her hair as well! A heart shaped decoration could be seen as well!

Damn it Akeno-san! You've gone into my dreams and pulled out what I have always wanted! Maid Akeno-san is justice! She's the best ever! But why is Akeno-san wearing such a thing!?

"A-Akeno-san!?"

That's all I could say! I called out her name! My breath was catching in my chest! W-What a lovely sight to see! Akeno-san can definitely be my waifu if she wants to be!? That's my Akeno-san for you! She's beautiful!

Akeno-san walked over to me, her breasts bouncing heartily as she walked.

"Rensuke-kun, what are you doing in this kitchen all alone? Where's the usual Loli followers that you seem to have?"

"Ehehe...right now, they're pretty nonexistent...eh, I guess they're t-training..."

Akeno-san made it all the way towards me, and leaned her body against the counter, so her butt was sticking out, and can I say that she does indeed have a fantastic butt. All the right curves in all the right places. And damn, with just a single gesture, my heart was pounding more and more deeply within my chest.

"Training, huh? And you, naughty boy? Why aren't you training right now? Are you skipping out on training? You seriously are a bad boy. If Millicas-chan catches you, she'll surely tell you off~"

D-Don't make a sweet sounding voice while those breasts push against the table! T-That's not fair on me Akeno-san! I can't keep thinking about you like that! I'll die if I don't get at least a little fun out of this maiden! Akeno-sans body is fucking justice! Why can't she be in Millicas-chan's peerage as well!?

"W-Well, truth is, I've been waiting for Kurumi-chan to appear. She was supposed to be here, but she hasn't shown up yet..." I regarded Akeno-sans face that had lightly been dusted with pink. "B-By the way, w-why are you h-here, and d-dressed s-so...e-erm, like that?"

Yeah, Akeno-sans tastes are the best, but I wonder why she would choose to dress like that so...nicely? Akeno-sans body of course is really lovely though. I couldn't ever get it out of my mind. Seeing such breasts and body would drive any man wild. Even the guys that don't pay attention to such things would lose their minds by looking at her beauty.

"Ara? Why I'm dressed like this? Simple. I merely thought that it would be appropriate when cooking. Fufufu, I don't have such a thing for dressing up, but when cooking, I thought that being dressed as a maid would be an interesting sight."

Dressing up for cooking...eh, wouldn't she be dressing up as a chef or something if she wanted to dress up for cooking? Meh, why am I complaining? Akeno-sans dressing up, why the fuck would I nitpick at a minor detail such as that!?

"C-Cooking huh. So, you've been dubbed the official cook, huh. What a life to have, Akeno-san."

"That's exactly it. As the Queen, I also have to do duties like this. I, would rather be doing something else, but cooking is also a good skill to have, wouldn't you say, Rensuke-kun?"

As the perfect waifu for me, yeah~ A girl that knows how to cook, and is very beautiful, you couldn't ask for something more perfect. Literally, that's my ideal girl...Akeno-san is it too early to ask for a marriage?

"Y-Yes, I suppose you're right."

I made sheepish face as she lightly pushed her chest together.

I'm sure that she's doing that on purpose. Seriously Akeno-san, you can't be allowed to continue to do this! Akeno-san is the best when it comes to breasts! I want to have a feel of those lovely oppai, Akeno-san!

I stared at her breasts, which made Akeno-san develop a lightly lewd looking face.

"Ara, it seems that Rensuke-kun can't stop staring at my chest? Is there something there?"

"Only your oppai..." I spoke before thinking, then hid my face between my hands. "I didn't mean to say that Akeno-san! That was quite rude of me, wasn't it? Please accept my apology on the matter!"

I bowed my head in sorry, but Akeno-san gave a hearty laugh.

"Fufufufu~ Don't you worry your cute head about it, Rensuke-kun. Sometimes males stare at my breasts. It isn't a worry though, when it is something I find irresistibly, adorably cute."

"M-Me...cute huh..."

Although guys in general wouldn't like to be called 'cute' and 'adorable' but hearing it from an Onee-sama type, is simply astounding! Akeno-sans got lovely Japanese to speak to me like that!

"That's right, my adorable Rensuke-kun~ You're just so cute! I couldn't get enough of your cuteness~ Fueee, I've got an idea, why don't you and I go and disappear from everywhere, find a hideaway that's just for us, and we can do things together~ Who knows what's going to happen between us~"

Who knows...a hideaway just for us, huh...me and Akeno-san away together...naked maybe? Akeno-san naked would be a sight to see alright...Akeno-san bent over while naked would also be a good sight to see...

"A-Are you for real, Akeno-san?"

Although the percentage of that would be low, I had to at least try~

"Ara ara, I wonder, am I telling the truth? Being together with Rensuke-kun alone does sound appealing. Why don't we just do that? I'll snatch you away so no one else can come near, then we can just be together, in a bed, eating things off one another~"

E-Eating things off one another? Akeno-san, you're truly speaking my language right now! Akeno-san, you're an amazing woman, you really are! I want Akeno-san in my bed so I can eat things off her!

"Y-Yes! We could eat off one another!"

"Fufufu, yes, that does sound appealing, doesn't it my Darling Rensuke-kun~? Come on, lets go~"

Akeno-san was about to take me by the hand, but she pulled back instead, giving me a teasing gaze.

Darn, did she change her mind? Wah, I really want to go to bed with Akeno-san right now!

I pouted.

"Mou, aren't we going, Akeno-san?"

"That would be too easy Rensuke-kun. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

True...I suppose we don't have a strong bond yet. Although I would like such a bond with Akeno-san. We could become something akin to lovers in the future. I do know that I want her in my eventual harem!

"Y-Yeah, you're right, Akeno-san. Sorry, I shouldn't of-"

Akeno-san cut me off by kissing my cheek! A-A cheek kiss was given to me! She's amazing! Her lips are really soft! They're the softest that I've ever felt before! Akeno-sans the best ever!

"That's a little incentive Rensuke-kun. Become a worthy man, for me Rensuke-kun."

A worthy man for her huh...yeah, I can do something like that for her.

"Right...allow me to become your perfect man, Akeno-san."

She petted my face lightly.

"Good boy. Now, there's a time for me to cook~"

Akeno-san donned a apron and went towards the stoves.

By preparing a meal, I just had to wait for Kurumi-chan.

As she was cooking, I looked towards the clock, and sighed lightly.

Geez Kurumi-chan, you're taking forever...wait, maybe Akeno-san would know something.

"By the way Akeno-san, do you know where Kurumi-chan is? She was supposed to be here...but she hasn't turned up yet...she was supposed to meet me for a lesson in demonic power...any ideas where that chick went?"

Yeah, Kurumi-chan isn't usually late for such things, is she? To be honest, I dunno her that well. So she could be this late for things. Either way, I thought that since this is training, she'd be at the ready for such a thing.

Akeno-san raises a finger to her lips, before shrugging her shoulders.

"That girl is always coming and going. To be honest, it is a wonder that she showed up here at all. She usually goes off on her own for days at a time. I think this is the longest I've ever seen Kurumi-chan around...hmmmm, so she was supposed to be teaching you demonic power, huh."

Akeno-san expressed her thoughts about Kurumi-chan and let out a small titter.

Hearing such a thing, made me feel...good inside. Akeno-sans laughing is really fucking adorable. I wish to take Akeno-san home with me, keep her in my room, and use her breasts as a pillow, and maybe the nipple area as a practice on my sucking skills.

"Y-Yes. You know, so I might be able to see and use such a thing. But she didn't show...maybe she doesn't care much about it...either way, I guess I get a break until my next lessons with...whoever...think it's Bennia-sans turn next."

Akeno-san put down a pot and pan, turning towards me casually.

"Fufu, another Loli for Rensuke-kun. You must be drowning in those girls by now. Are you satisfied with having the Loli Harem that you're building? Or, do you wish to branch out into other areas of women?"

W-What is she talking about right now? Other areas...Loli Harem...why do people think I'm building such a thing!? I have a Loli kiss me a lot, and I made out with a Loli beforehand, but I have Yumi-chan now! She's a beautiful girl as well! She's even got a decent sized pair of oppai! I could die with happiness over those lovely breasts of hers! If only she would allow me to have a little suck of them!

"O-Other areas. Why? Are you offering Akeno-san?"

I teased, lightly stroking the table daringly as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Akeno-san, responding to my teasing tone moved much closer to me, our faces mere inches away, and she opened her mouth ever so slightly, the lips being parted, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Ara ara, would you like me to offer you a chance, Rensuke-kun?"

I flushed when she rested a hand on my thighs, and moved closer and closer...

I-Is Akeno-san going to kiss me right now? I wouldn't mind such a thing! She's really beautiful, and I wouldn't mind having Akeno-san as a harem member. Actually, she'd be ranking at the top!

Akeno-sans lips came so close to me that I forgot for a second or so that there was a piece of bread hanging from my mouth. Akeno-san, using her clearly superior teasing ability, licked the bread, and took a piece out of my mouth by ripping the bread, licking my remaining bread that was near my mouth, actually licking my lips for a brief second, then it went into her mouth, and then by going down her throat, Akeno-san smiled contently.

"Ara, what a tasty piece of bread. And the lips weren't such a bad taste either. Next time, my lips, I'll definitely..."

I flushed healthily as Akeno-san sat on the counter, showing her legs. If I looked carefully, I could swear that I could see her panties as well! Akeno-san, you're giving me such a treat right now! Don't ever forget that I'm always here for you! You can do whatever you want with me and I wont complain!

"A-Akeno-san, you truly are a Master teaser~"

I tried to play it cool, but I was a nervous wreck inside. My heart was pounding deeply within my chest and my body was heating up as well. Just thinking about the magnificence of Akeno-san would drive a sane man mad! I know that it is certain thing about her that would drive me mad alright!

"Fufufu, that's nothing yet..." Akeno-san got closer to me again, this time using a hand to stroke my face. "...Sweetie. There's plenty of things I could tease you with, sweetie~"

S-Sweetie huh...A-Akeno-sans pet name for me now? T-That's also a good name Akeno-san! You're the best ever! Giving me such a lovely pet name! I'll think of a good one for you as well!

"S-Sweetie huh. That's an affectionate nickname. Shouldn't you save that for your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend, Rensuke-kun? I don't have one."

She doesn't have one huh...enter, Rensuke.

"B-But. You do realize who you are, right? In my opinion, you should've taken the top beauty at school! I mean, Buchou is hot as well. But Akeno-san, I've always been a sucker for such beautiful eyes that you have. Plus, you're so kind and lovely as well! You're like the perfect woman!"

To me at least, she is. She cooks, she's got a rocking body with a personality to match. She's pretty much what you'd expect from such a lovely beauty such as Akeno-san. I would totally make her my wife if I had half the chance!

"So excitable, aren't you? Fueee, that's alright, Rensuke-kun. It's...lovely to hear that from you. So, I should be the top of the school, should I? Fufu, if I did that, Buchou would surely get jealous."

"Who cares what she thinks?" I grinned. "Akeno-san...no offence to her, but you're more...well rounded than she is...although if she asked me to be her boyfriend and Ise-kun wasn't on the scene, I wouldn't exactly say no either."

Those were my honest thoughts. Buchou is hot, I wont deny it. I couldn't even deny it. Although I have my Loli redhead, I shouldn't be greedy. Millicas-chan is the one for me after all. I can find other girls attractive, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm in love with that damn Loli. And she knows it as well. And she's teasing me by not saying anything. Although it isn't like I'm saying anything either.

"Ara, I'm sure Buchou would love to hear such things. Although...Buchou will have to get inline, Rensuke-kun." Akeno-san tipped her head forward, and brushed noses with me. "For now, she'll have to go for Ise-kun. Rensuke-kun can't go to Buchou. She's...not for you, Rensuke-kun."

"Y-Yeah, she's Ise-kun's, I know that."

I sighed. If only he wasn't in the picture...not that I want to kill him or anything. But first he steals blonde nun, now redhead bombshell. I swear, he tries to take Millicas-chan away from me, I'm going to get a little angry!

Akeno-san shook her head, lightly petting my face.

"That's not what I meant." I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Only for Akeno-san to lightly smile. "What I mean is...fufufu, Rensuke-kun, what I mean is...Buchou can't have you until I've sampled your deliciousness."

M-My deliciousness huh~ Akeno-san can taste me whenever she wants~

"Ara, that's a little naughty Akeno-san~ If you want my deliciousness, you're going to have to work for such things, you know?"

"Ara ara, you've gotten a teasing tone yourself, haven't you Rensuke-kun? Fueee, you're truly a naughty child~" Akeno-san teased back, then looked to her food. "Oh, it seems that I haven't gotten the herbs yet from Yumi-chan. Ara ara, that's a mistake on my part, wasn't it Rensuke-kun?"

"I guess..."

Akeno-san walked out of the room without listening to my reply. As she did, she shook those hips of her lovely, showing me a much needed sight of her butt. Akeno-san, you've gotten a lovely butt, I couldn't do without such a butt.

As Akeno-san exited the kitchen to get something, a single light shined within the middle of the table. It wasn't big enough for a person (even a freaking Loli wouldn't be able to fit inside that) and something was teleported to the kitchen table.

Casually looking at it, I saw that it was a piece of paper...rather, it was a note. And there was a book under it as well.

A note? Why would a note be here? And a book as well? Who'd send me a book anyway?

Becoming curious, I manoeuvred my hand across the table, grabbing the note, and holding it in front of my face.

The note, had my name on it...curious. Who would send me a letter? And why would they send it like this? Why wouldn't they just send me a message? And what's with the book?

I opened the note, and read it.

It read as:

 _Rensuke, enjoy the present. I'm sure that it will come in useful._

And that's all that was written.

S-So, enjoy the present? Who would send me something like this? A book huh. I wonder what this is about?

I grabbed the book, and read the title 'Research useful to you' which I didn't understand. Is the the same person that sent me the other book that time? Just when I was starting out as a Devil, someone sent me a book on how to use Dimension Lost...and this book is research for me? It's useful...it looks quite thick...

"Ara, Rensuke-san. What are you doing?"

The one that finally came into the kitchen was Kurumi-chan herself, who was...VERY late! Geez, don't just come in with that same smile that you usually have!

I was about to grab the book when it shrunk to a size that would be able to fit in my pocket...

I slipped the note and small book into my pocket, then I lightly looked towards her.

"Kurumi-chan! You're so late! Where the hell have you been!?"

Kurumi-chan merely walked forward, ignoring what I said, and lightly draped an arm around my neck.

"Whats wrong Rensuke-san, did I keep you waiting?"

"Yes! You know in fact that you did! What the hell took you so long!?"

Kurumi-chan giggled to herself, and dragged her finger down my chest.

"I was a little busy. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I should've told you beforehand, shouldn't I? I was a little of a bad girl, and now Rensuke-san is a little angry at me."

She adopted a sad tone as she pulled her gun out...d-don't tell me that she's going to shoot herself?

"W-Well, I'm not angry at you, Kurumi-chan. It would've been nice if you had told me about whatever you were doing. I've just been-"

It was at that moment Kurumi-chan disappeared from sight when she pointed the gun at me.

Huh? What just happened?

She was there one second, and gone the next. Don't tell me that she actually did shoot me with her gun, and froze me in time or something ridiculous?

"Rensuke-san, behind you~"

I heard her voice...from behind me...

I turned around hesitantly...

And then I saw her...

Standing there, with...

Just her bra and panties on! Holy shit! Her body is fantastic! The hips and boobs alone are amazing for me! All of her nakedness is too good for me~ I could suffocate in her breasts, and I would do it with a smile on my face as well!

"K-Kurumi-chan!? J-Just what the fuck are you doing!?"

I was excited and freaked out at the same time! What in the heck was happening!? Wasn't she just there, and then she was gone!? And now she's wearing nothing but bra and panties!?

"Ara ara, I thought that this would make it up to you. But I felt embarrassed about a man watching me undress, so I just froze you in time~ Don't worry, it has only been a few minutes~ So, what do you think?"

Sexy!

That's what I think she is! Instantly, you can tell that she has a fit body! Her oppai are amazing! Her flat stomach and her breasts are amazing! Everything about her is amazing! I don't want her to change, ever!

"Y-Yeah, you're great! You're hot, sexy! But why..."

"I said, I was hoping you'd forgive me for being so long if I dressed like this. But...I guess that I will have to convince you another way."

Another way...

Kurumi-chan walked over towards me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing her breasts into my chest. The softness of her breasts was enough to send my mind into overdrive...

"W-What are you doing...?"

"Shhhh, Rensuke-san. I've never been good at waiting for what I want. Fufu, I'm a bad girl you see, and I want you, right now, Rensuke-san. So come here, to me...your lips, I will take for myself..."

M-My lips she wants...t-to take for herself...

She leaned close, closer and then even closer. Our lips became practically near one another's. Her rosy looking lips surely are looking more and more delectable for me to taste. Just a few more inches, and we'll be kissing one another.

For even the briefest of seconds, I felt the small tug at my lips from her own. It was quite unreal, actually. Her lips were unnaturally cool, yet at the same time, they were refreshing as well.

But then, she became all teasing and pulled away from me.

"Hehe, kidding of course. Someday, I will give you the full me, for now you're going to have to be patient. Come on Rensuke-san, we need to practice our little powers~"

I sighed and nodded towards her.

She unlinked her body from my own, and clicked her fingers and redressed to my everlasting disappointment.

It was then she showed me how to manipulate demonic power, and use it for myself. Then she had me do an exercise that meant I would be able to use demonic power for myself.

I tried a number of times, and my power came out as a small ball. Well, it wasn't as small as a golf ball, but it wasn't as big as a football either. It was...hmm, somewhere between those sizes. I'd say half between those sizes. So, it wasn't so bad, that I made such a size.

Along the way, Akeno-san came back in, and continued cooking the meal for tonight. Got to say, she's really impressive with such a thing. She was going like a pro, she really was. I couldn't take my eyes off her hips, and her little cute movements.

Sometimes, I made two spheres and held them in my hands. They are just merely demonic balls, the colour was...different to the usual balls I've seen before.

"Hey Akeno-san, look at these balls!"

I got her attention, and she turned to me, giggling.

"Ara, I taught Ise-kun and Asia-chan just before, and they didn't have that big of a sizable ball. Rensuke-kun, you've gotten big balls."

...I tried not to laugh but I failed miserably.

"Hahaha! Akeno-san~ You can't say such things~"

"Fueee, you're no fun, Rensuke-kun. But...you know, in front of big balls, are usually big sausages as well~ Fufu, I wonder if Rensuke-kun has a big sausage~"

W-What a naughty girl she is! She can't say things like that! I'm seriously going to fall in love if she keeps teasing me like this! Akeno-san is just too good for me! She really is! And even with some Kurumi-chan mixed in...threesome...between those two...I want it! I need it! I wish it would happen to me!

"Hehe, I'll leave that to your imagination~"

I giggled as my demonic balls blew up in my face!

Iyaaaaaaaa! That didn't go as planned, did it!? Damn it all!

"Hahaha, Rensuke-kun you're so cute when something like this happens~"

Akeno-san teased me, and licked her lips sensually.

"That's not it. You're getting closer and closer though. You gather the demonic power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic power."

Kurumi-chan kept teaching me and teaching me. She even had a ball in her hand, that was bigger than a football. Makes sense she would be able to do something like that as she is the Bishop of the group, and in my opinion, the strongest.

"R-Right, sorry Kurumi-chan."

She giggled a little and threw the ball at me! Oooh my Maou! She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! Please don't kill me Kurumi-chan! I've got things to do! I've yet to have sex!

I was about to activate my Sacred Gear, but it disappeared from sight.

"J-Just what in the heck was that, Kurumi-chan!?"

"A little incentive to concentrate, my Darling Rensuke-san. Now concentrate. If you don't, I might have to get a little gun happy~"

I gave a nod and formed another ball...

But compared to the one that Kurumi-chan can do, mine is lacking.

She is able to do it flawlessly. She's the Bishop yes, but I am the Queen. I should be able to do something like that. I have the Bishops power deep within me as well, don't I? But even then, I can't make it as big as she can.

"It seems that you've made another ball."

"A-Ah, yes. Now what do we do, Kurumi-chan?"

"Now lets change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic power. That little Kunou-san can also do this easily. Next to me, she's the best at using such things...well, I suppose Millicas-san is the next...although if we don't count the King, Kunou-san is the one that is the best, after me of course."

So Kunou-chan isn't just a little girl then, is she? Yeah, I figured she would be good for something like this. She is a Loli fox after all. She must also have talents in certain areas, and those areas are exactly what they are supposed to be, magic.

Kurumi-chan sent demonic power into a bottle of water. And within seconds, it rose, and then spiked up, making sharp spires of ice from the water! Huh, that was totally cool!

"The source of demonic power is imagination. If you have a good imagination, then you'll be able to do something like this as well, Rensuke-san."

Something like that as well...

I wish that I could do something like that as well, my dear Bishop. But for the current me, it is quite impossible.

The road was going to be bumpy and tough. But I will be able to do something about it, eventually.

* * *

 **[Later]**

{Welcome, Boss man! It is I, Bennia! I've come to help you along with the battle of weapons! Since I don't fight with swords, Kiba-senpai will teach you about that later. For now, I'm going to show you my style of fighting, and you can see if that's for you, or not. Is that alright with you?}

I smiled with a strained face.

After learning from Kurumi-chan, it was time for me to come to the blue haired Loli. Although I don't know what I would use a scythe for. I never thought that a scythe would be the weapon that I would be using one day. Fueeeee, I guess that Millicas-chan wants me to be experienced in all areas...although, wouldn't one be enough? I'm sure that these girls aren't experts in everything...

I regarded the blue haired Loli, and stiffened my position.

No matter how many times I see her, I can't help but feel a little cold inside.

I'm sure that it isn't her fault. I just don't know her that well. I don't know what she is like. The only thing I know is that she likes calling me Boss man for some reason. And even then, I don't know what's going on with her.

Although she's cute, and adorable. I don't know much about her, and it doesn't mean anything if I can't do anything to get close to her. But...I do want to become close to all of the peerage members. Even if they aren't romantic interests. They don't have to be...would be cool if Millicas-chan's peerage became my harem...fufufu...she needs to get at least one more big breasted girl. I wont settle for anything less than that.

{Boss man? What's wrong? You zoned out?}

Huh?

Bennia-san was staring at me with a curious gaze...

Oh, wasn't I listening to her? Oops, that shouldn't of happened. My mistake, it really was my mistake. I should've been listening, since she was able to lend her time like this to teach me something like this.

"A-Ah, sorry about that Bennia-san. I was just thinking about something. Never mind, what was you saying? Something about weapons...I think...swords...maybe...?"

I asked as I looked at that scythe...shit, I don't want that thing near me. Please keep it away from me. I don't want it to come near me to be honest...wah, she's going to kill me with that thing.

{I was just saying about you and I having a lesson together? I know I'm not the most fun to be around...you'd rather be with the others than me...I know that you would, since I've not got a good sized body, nor do I possess a deep connection with you...while everyone else does with you...it's fine if you want to go away and find someone else...}

She sounds sad right now...poor Bennia-san, I've not been able to spend much time with you, have I? I need to rectify such things right now.

"Hey, don't say that." I moved closer, and lightly petted her head. "I'm sorry, Bennia-san. I will listen to you more, and I think that you're a cute little girl as well. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun in the future. Bennia-san, are you alright now?"

As I petted her head, she held that damn scythe tightly within her grasp. Ooh Maou, please let it leave me alone already. I hate it. It makes me feel sick by being near it! Bennia-san, throw that shit away!

Bennia-san recoiled her head, and looked at me with a slight little smile.

{Y-Yes, I'm good. I was just thinking like you. Anyway! We should get too it! You, who is the Queen, should become acquainted with weapons of different varieties. Kiba-senpai will teach you about swords and shit like that. Allow me to show you the best weapon in my opinion, and the universes opinion as well, the scythe!}

What she held up was her scythe, which freaked me out a little. Maou, I wish she would keep that thing away from me...

"Yeah, I guess that's alright...but, erm, you know..."

I looked at the scythe again, and my guard went up.

It was a scary looking scythe, one which I didn't want to be near. To be honest, I would rather have it stay away from me. It would be much simpler if that happened. Literally, it felt like my body was going to turn into nothingness if that thing touched me.

{Yes, Boss man? What's wrong? Are you perhaps not feeling well? If that's the case then...}

If only that was simple. Yeah, I want it to be that simple. But not everything in life is that simple, it really isn't. Waaaaaah! I hate that damn thing! Get it away from me! It is hurting me right now!

"I feel fine, for the most part. However, there's just something about that..."

{About, what exactly?}

She would have to ask that, wouldn't she? Isn't it hard enough to talk about her scythe without her looking at me like that? Ugh, please don't look at me with such eyes Bennia-san.

In the end, I had to tell her, so I pointed towards the scythe, taking a number of steps backwards.

"Bennia-san, I don't mean to be offensive, but could you perhaps point that scythe away from me? Or just make it disappear altogether? When I look at it, it feels like my soul is going to be harvested and I don't want that to happen."

She looked at her scythe, then giggled lightly.

{Hehehehe~ Sorry about that Boss man, didn't mean to frighten ya~ Next time, I wont show it off so readily.} She threw her scythe to the side, and it disappeared. Then, another scythe appeared in her hand, a normal looking one. {This one will suffice, Boss man. Now, you want to have a little fight against me?}

She aimed that scythe at me, grinning ear to ear...something about that expression reminded me of a grim reaper for some reason...geez, don't make me look at her like this...she's really frightening...

"Eh...Bennia-san...me, too. Don't I need a weapon as well...?"

Bennia-san slapped herself in the face before handing me her scythe. The scythe I held within my hands was a foreign object to me. I've never really held a weapon within my hands before. Huh, I guess that this is the time that I will start using a weapon, yes?

She then produced another scythe for her to use. It was bigger than her body and the blade of the scythe looks really, sharp.

The one that I had was a head taller than I was.

{That will do. Okay, here I come!}

Out of nowhere, she swung her scythe at me! Wow! Dangerous!

"Aaaah!"

I barely had time to jump away! She was way too close! That could've cleaved off my head! She's insane to attack me from such a close range!

{I'm coming for you!}

With that little warning, she shot off at me.

With the speed of the Knight, she appeared in front of me. Naturally, I went to block her attack. But when I did swing the scythe at her, it went right through her, as if she wasn't there at all!

Eh? Was that just an afterimage or something? Don't tell me that she's so fast that she can make such things appear as if they are actually her!? That's just too fast Bennia-san! I can't keep up with such things!

I looked around and saw multiple images of her. She must be doing a high speed technique, where she is able to leave images of herself behind. But from what I can see, they are all tangible girls. None of them are the real ones...

Or, are they? Could she be hiding within them to distract me? I've got to find out if she's there or not. These scythes are real. She could literally kill me if she truly wanted me to die.

"Here I come!"

I rushed for the projections and possible Bennia-san mixed in. Making it to the first one, I swung the scythe at the Bennia-san in front of me that was doing a silly face. But the scythe went through her, making the image disappear.

I went for the next one, coming in low. But as expected, the scythe again went through the body...rather, went through the after image of this girl...damn Bennia-san, she isn't going to make this easy!

"That's it! I'm going to go mad!"

Like an animal frustrated, I swung my scythe towards numerous Bennia-sans. Each one went through her after image, only making me more and more frustrated as time went on.

I repeated this process a number of times. But it ended with the same result. No matter what I did, none of the Bennia-sans I cut down were actually there. Of course, she wouldn't be so stupid as to leave herself open to attack.

However, there wasn't anything that I could do. I can't use big attacks. If I could, I would just blow away the area. If I used my Sacred Gear, she would notice and take advantage of that.

Even though this is just a mock battle. It is still a battle, and I don't intend to lose against this little girl. She wont defeat me!

As I thought about it, I saw something akin to a shadow pass by me. The shadow was reminiscent of a humanoid...rather, I knew this one already. It was Bennia-san. She was circulating me.

{Here!}

She reappeared next to me, from the left. So I did what came naturally, and blocked her attack with the weapon. The scythes made sparks which went off against the others, lighting up the training area.

"Caught ya Bennia-san!"

I pushed against her, using the Rooks strength against her.

She also pushed against me, attempting to win the battle of dominance.

However, she might be strong, stronger than what a little girl should be. But I've got the Rook strength to back me up, so naturally I was stronger than she was. That didn't mean she didn't push against me either.

{Hehehe, you're good Boss man!}

She giggled as she lightly jumped back.

"Thanks! You're good as well!"

I was hot on her heels though and did a bunch of wild slashes at her. My form didn't have technique, but I did have power. Strength that she wouldn't be able to muster up within the instances that I can do.

{Argh! Back off!}

She complained as she blocked my slashes. Each slash forced her to move backwards, more and more. She didn't have a chance to use her skills as I was applying the pressure.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that!"

I did a twirl, the grass around us being reaped by the blade. Crossing blades with her, we once again got into a deadlock with one another. Bennia-san attempted to do a spin of her scythe, but I saw it coming and moved backwards, so she couldn't get my scythe out of my hands.

{Boss man! You're getting to be annoying!}

"Sorry." I smirked, and did a number of slashes towards her, which she dodged effortlessly. "But I can't allow you to win against me, Bennia-san!"

Bennia-san sighed and came at me, rushing straight towards me. While I usually do wild slashes, she did something different. She slashed at me with technique, precision filled her strikes.

At best, I used my scythe to block some of her slashes. Once they got too close for comfort, I activated my Sacred Gear, blocking the strikes that came for my person. The mist responded to me, and made small patches on my body, big enough to block the attacks of Bennia-sans scythe. But as soon as they were blocked, it disappeared.

We carried on in these same ways. I would attack, she would defend. She would use her skills to attack, and force me to use my scythe and Sacred Gear in tandem. The same pattern, over and over. No one able to get ahead of the other one.

That is, until I decided to change that.

"Hah!"

I made a large swing, forcing Bennia-san to evade my attack. She brought up her blade and swung it horizontally against me. This time, I used my Sacred Gear to block her attack, pushing her back, only to make a reaping motion with my scythe, coming from the right.

Bennia-san wore surprise on her face as she evaded the scythe.

{So, Boss man can do something like that as well?}

I clicked my tongue and came from multiple angles. I slashed from the left, right, and the top as well. All of these attacks came at her but she regarded them all with no fear whatsoever.

"You're good Bennia-san. Better than I am anyway!"

When I made my assault, Bennia-san didn't bat an eyelid and dodged all of the attacks essentially with minimal effort. She was flawless, in her movements. All of them weren't wasted. She was even able to account for the attacks that I just made up on the spot. She can predict the predictable, and the unpredictable as well. She's truly good, I can't complain. Millicas-chan did make a Knight that was really good. And I couldnt predict her attacks as well as she could with my own. It was something difficult, if not nearly impossible.

{Naturally, I have been doing this longer than you have. It is only natural that I have a higher talent that you do, but, you've gotten a Longinus. I could be the best scythe wielder in the world, but a Longinus is something that you can't hope to match up against. Especially one of such a higher ranking.}

Yeah...

I guess that she is right, in away. A Longinus is used for things like that. If I use it for battle like I do, I could be able to change the tide of the battle. I shouldn't forget to use it as much as I possibly could. A Longinus, is a Longinus that will be able to deal damage. Even mine has the power to defeat a God. Even if it doesn't seem that way right now. My Longinus should be able to have the power to destroy a God, so fighting against a High Class Devil should be a cakewalk for someone like me.

"Yup! That's right! Now taste my Longinus!"

I used the mist to gather around me, forming a complete bubble. Bennia-san tried to attack, but my Longinus was able to defend against it. I don't know what came over me, but to be able to defend with this bubble was ingenious if I do say so myself.

Twirling the scythe around in my hands, I went on the offensive. I did numerous attacks against her. She of course dodged and blocked each ones, but thanks to my dome of mist, she wasn't able to get close to me!

"Come on Bennia-san! You said it yourself! A Longinus should be able to defeat you! Even if it is a defensive one like this! I will beat you, Bennia-san!"

I came harder and harder at her! She was weaving through my attacks, but this time, it was harder than my previous assaults. No matter what she did, she couldn't get close to me. And I was slowly building up in speed as well. She was losing to me! Hah! Take that you Loli!

{W-What are you doing Boss man!? Your power is rising all of a sudden!? Are you really that determined to beat me!? I'm not going to lose against someone like you Boss man! I'll beat you Boss man!}

Bennia-san growled and disappeared in a burst of speed again.

Not falling for the same trick again, I didn't remain stationary, and I ran across the fields we were in. My speed paled compared to her own. But with just enough speed, I might be able to at least get an upper hand, somehow.

We clashed against one another, breaking apart within an instant and going on the offensive yet again. And again, and again. We both went at one another with such a fast burst of speed that it was overwhelming her!

Several times, we met and had a little dance of blades, but with no real outcome. Even though I was gaining the upper hand, she was also using her impressive skills to fight against my Longinus and my scythe.

I have to give it to her, she's pretty good with the scythe. Even against a Longinus, she was remaining relatively calm. I was losing my shit, if I was honest. It was annoying how she was able to repeatedly dodge my attacks. But somehow, it was also a little good that she was Millicas-chan's Knight.

Our fight lasted half an hour, with no outcome to speak of. She was too good for me to fight against. And it was my Longinus that saved me from losing in the end. No matter what I tried, she was clearly going to beat me with a scythe. If I didn't have my Longinus, I would've lost against her in the end.

{Phew!} Bennia-san wiped her brow, and let out a slow breath. {That was a fight, wasn't it Boss man? Not had that good of a warm up in such a while. Even though I was holding back, because of the scythe deal, I was still giving a good fight.}

She held back because of her scythe, huh.

I see. She was holding back, because she didn't use her original scythe. I'm sure if she used it, I would've been a goner. Ah, well. I guess that it doesn't matter really. Maybe I should also gain a strong weapon...

"Y-Yeah, it was a good fight. You're a good user of the scythe, Bennia-san." I smiled and sat next to her, as she gained a slightly red face. "Have you always been into scythes or is there another reason why?"

I thought that I would ask.

I haven't really thought about it before, but she doesn't use swords. She prefers to use scythes. I wonder why she wants to use those weapons over swords? I thought swords would be something that could adapt to most situations...but scythes are also good weapons as well.

{My...particular people are prone to use these scythes. That's why I use one as well. It is a good deal for me. I don't think I would do with a sword. It wouldn't be who I am. I like the freedom of the scythe. The curviness of the scythe is good for me.}

Ah, so that's the reason. Her people use scythes...so she would've been brought up to use them as well. Can't say that I blame her for using them then. If I had the same upbringing, I would've also turned to the scythes for fighting.

"Aah, I see Bennia-san. Hmmm, Bennia-san. Can I ask, why did you become a Devil in the first place?"

She looked taken back by my question.

But then she let a shit-eating grin adorn her face.

{I couldn't stand the way certain shitty bastards were running things, so I got an attractive offer from Millicas-dono. Funny story, she was originally looking at someone else for the Knight role, but that person couldn't become a Devil, dunno why, that's when I heard of the Gremory girls Knight position and thought that it was a good offer for me. So, I decided to try and see what happened, and Millicas-dono took a liking to me, we became friends and there you have it. She allows me to be myself. Plus, being her Knight does open doors for me as well. She's going to be super famous one day. And I am as well. Plus I vowed to always be her Knight and protect her until my dying breath. So, it works out for both of us.}

Aah, so she's liking the fame of the Gremory girl huh. Well, as long as she said that she'd protect my King with everything she's got, that's fine with me. Being famous might be cool, I suppose. And that's how she became her Knight, huh. Sounds pretty good, actually. She just showed up and asked about it. That's the best way, actually. If you aren't impulsive, life doesn't offer you much. You need to go full force, and have no regrets when doing, anything.

"So, do you like being a Devil then?"

Bennia-san gave a single nod.

{I haven't any regrets, if that's what you mean. I like being a Knight. I like being on the peerage. Everyone is fun. Everyday is fun. We all have fun together, and then we go home, and then have a relaxing night. Sometimes trouble comes up, but that trouble is also over and done with swiftly, so we can go back to have a normal life...I think that's what I like the most. A normal life.}

A normal life...

You'd think that being a Devil wouldn't allow such freedoms...

But she just said that she has freedoms of being a Devil, where she couldn't be in her old life...or I presume at least. Ah, who knew that she had such thoughts about life and such.

"I'm glad that you don't have any regrets, Bennia-san. Life shouldn't be about regrets anyway."

Bennia-sans hand went for my lap, rubbing it gently. Her hand travelled across my lap, until she found what she was looking for her. She interlocked our fingers as it reached my hand.

I was stunned at first, unsure of what she was doing. Does she want to hold hands for...some weird reason? Does she want to play a prank on me or something? Or is it some other reason she wants to hold my hand?

But when I saw the look in her eyes, I knew that she wanted to hold my hand. It wasn't about anything sexual. It wasn't anything to do with romance...it was merely a sign of friendship and comfort.

So, I gently fully interlocked our hands, smiling at the girl.

{Thanks, Boss man.}

Boss man...

She calls me that a lot...I wonder why she calls me Boss man exactly?

"Say Bennia-san, can I ask why you call me Boss man? It has been something I've been wondering about for awhile now. Could you tell me please?"

Bennia-san looked at my sweaty face, and let out a single breath.

{The reason, huh. Truth be told, it isn't something I can explain right now. When you...eh, rather in the future, I will definitely tell you. For now though, lets just say that I have the utmost respect for you.}

She has respect for me? Why would she respect someone like me? She doesn't make sense, she really doesn't.

"W-Why though? It isn't like I have done anything to earn respect."

I haven't...have I? Have I done something spectacular to gain her respect?

{You have though, Boss man. You stood up for Millicas-dono when no one else did. You also support her constantly. I might be a flippant person, but I'm glad that you're on the peerage. As...Millicas-dono really does have a good Queen.}

A good Queen...

I wish that I was a good Queen...

To be honest, I'm not sure if she's telling me something I want to hear, or something that is a known fact. If I was a good Queen, I would've been able to help my King more than what I have been now.

"A-Ah, thanks Bennia-san. You aren't so bad after all. Hehe, you're actually kind of cute, Bennia-san. One of the cutest girls around, alright."

I petted her head softly and gently.

Bennia-sans face turned a little redder than usual, almost as if she was cold.

{W-Well, that's an unexpected thing to hear Boss man. But, I'm happy that you look at me like that as well. By the way Boss man, in the future, if you like, me and you could go out together sometime, to get to know one another better.}

D-Did she just ask me out on a d-date or something? T-That's actually...kind of cute...

"Hehehe, so, you wanna go out with your Senpai, do you?"

I lightly brushed my pants as I looked at her with a grin.

Bennia-sans face turned a shade of scarlet as she looked towards the ground.

{W-Well, it wasn't something like that! D-Don't you see, I was merely trying to get to know you even better! I-If you don't want to go out with me then I wont say anything more about it! J-Just forget that I-}

"It's okay, we should go out together sometime."

I interrupted her and said that with a compassionate face. I couldn't upset my Kohai even more than I already have done.

{R-Right...also...Boss mans lap...I wish to partake of that lap as well...Boss man, is it alright if I sit on your lap for dinner...Millicas-dono and Kunou-dono are going to want to sit there...but I also want to sit there as well...}

"Sure, I don't mind. We're teammates after all."

{Thanks, Boss man.}

Like that, we stayed in silence, just holding one another's hands tightly.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Mmmmmmm...Senpai..."

"Kunou doesn't like this arrangement..."

"...Senpai's lap is..."

{Aah, Senpai's lap is really like peace on earth~!}

"Hehe, finally. It is about time that I get some lap time~"

Millicas-chan, Kunou-chan and Koneko-chan are all glaring harshly in my direction as Bennia-san, and surprisingly Elmen-chan occupy my lap. With Bennia-san on the right thigh, and Elmen-chan on the left, I was in a little...complicated situation.

Since my lap is only so big, I couldn't have all Loli's on my lap. Even then, the other Loli girls didn't look happy about it in the slightest. Like, literally all of them aren't happy about what is happening right now.

I looked towards the right, and saw that Katase-san and Murayama-san look like they are about to die. There's sweat pouring off their bodies and there's also the menacing look on their faces.

I went to open my mouth, but closed it when I saw those two looking towards the table. I thought that if I asked right there and then, they might've cried. I don't know what's going on between those two, but whatever it is, I am not sure if I could say anything about it.

"Ara ara, please enjoy your food everyone. We have plenty, so eat as much as you want."

Akeno-san spoke, despite the heavy tension that's within the air right now. Obviously she doesn't care about the Loli tension that's coming through right now. It is so deep...I'm sure that something is going to happen soon...just the look in their eyes is making my head spin...

With shaky hands, I began to eat as the two girls on my lap merrily ate their food. As for the other three Loli's here, all of them had the eyes of death, that is on the two girls on my lap.

Everyone was eating, Ise-kun seemed like he was enjoying his food. Asia-san kept looking at him, looking at the food he wasn't eaten, the soup, because I know she had a hand in making that. She must be wanting him to see her good cooking skills, and maybe something even more than that.

"Ah, Akeno-san! Your food is glorious! Like I said before, I want Akeno-san as my wife one day! This food is too good!"

"Ufufu, you're really embarrassing me Rensuke-kun. It's alright though, cuties are allowed to do such things~"

Akeno-san raised a teasing finger to her soft looking lips, and slid in a piece of meat. From that, I couldn't help but think of her 'eating' something else as well. Something going into her mouth...no. Better not think of this. I'll get an erection, then the girls on my lap will ask about it.

I regarded Ise-kun, seeing that he wasn't saying anything about Asia-sans soup, which made her feel depressed if the look on her face says anything, decided to take a spoonful of soup, placing it in my mouth, and making a "Mmmmm~" sound softly escaping my lips.

"Asia-san, this soup is really delicious, did you make this by yourself?"

Asia-san turned to me, her face turning slightly pink at the praise.

"A-Ah, yes. I made it all by myself, Rensuke-san. I-I'm glad that you're enjoying it."

"Of course!" I beamed, making her flush a little more. "You're really good at making soup Asia-san, isn't she Ise-kun?"

When I looked at him, he made a confused face.

"Y-Yeah, it is quite nice Asia."

Is...that all he is saying? Ugh, you're really a moron, aren't you? No, Ise-kun. You're saying it wrong right now. You could make more of an effort to say about her soup, you know? This girl is sweet and delicate. It is like he doesn't see her sadness at all...dumbass.

"Asia-san, could I have another, since it is so deliciously fabulous?"

"I-Is it!?" She let out a surprised gasp, and then beamed towards me. "O-Okay Rensuke-san! You can have more of my soup!"

"Aah, thank you very much Asia-san! You're really nice!"

Asia-san heartily gave me a bowl of soup, and grinned at me. I took my hand and petted her head, earning a small blush from the young girl. Fufu, that's a cute blush Asia-san. If Ise-kun doesn't see your cuteness, I will always take you in~

As we continued to eat the make, I couldn't take my eyes off Katase-san and Murayama-san. It was as if the life was drained from them.

Not being able to take it anymore, I looked towards the kendo girls who look super depressed right now.

"H-Hey, girls. Are you two alright?"

When I decided to ask, the kendo girls looked at me and their eyes started to shed tears.

"Ren-sama, I'm so scared of training! All day, I've been tortured with the training that Millicas-chan was giving us! I'm so frightened of her training, of Millicas-chan's training! W-What is happening right now!?"

Katase-san...

She looks zoned out. She looks like she's going to die...

"A-At least you weren't attacked by some sadist, that doesn't want me to go near Ren-sama." Murayama-san looked towards Kurumi-chan who smiled sweetly. Seeing that she shuddered. "And now, I am going to be killed by her by the end of this week..."

Kurumi-chan...is that the reason she was late for my lesson? She was scaring Murayama-san?

"Ooh well, at least you don't have a thing that looks like a bodybuilder named after you..." Katase-san glared. "Actually, you should change its name, right now! I hate it so much!"

"I am NEVER going to change the name of Katase the Second now shut the hell up Katase-chan!" Murayama-san snapped, and twisted her neck. "You, also don't get to speak about horrid experiences! I've been scared all day now!"

"Ah, at least I didn't get attacked by that nutter! My life was better than yours today, because that nutter wasn't after me haha!" Katase-san cheered, then looked at Kurumi-chan who flashed a gun at her. "W-Well, the word 'nutter' isn't meant to be a nasty word. In some countries, it means 'wise leader', did you know?"

...Yeah, in what country is that, Katase-san?

Kurumi-chan released a soft titter.

"Fufu, you're really pushing your luck with me, girl. One more word, and I will...eat you all up."

Kurumi-chan licked her lips, and made a wild grin show its way towards Katase-san.

Katase-san paled and cried heavily.

"Oooh shit! Leave me alone! Please don't kill me! I'm frightened right now! I'm a good girl really! I wouldn't do anything wrong! I am actually a good person! Please don't hurt me anymore Kurumi-sama!"

Katase-san stood up, and ran out of the room as Kurumi-chan licked her lips.

"Katase-chan! Come here nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Don't leave me alone with heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Murayama-san chased after her best friend, and they left the dinner table...

Fufu, is Kurumi-chan that scary? I always thought that she was a little sexy, and mental...I just answered my own question, didn't I? Ah well, I guess that it doesn't matter that much.

With that, it resumed.

But it didn't get any better. The girls that are Loli's are making this night a little difficult. All of them are continuing to glare at the two girls in my lap. Particularly Millicas-chan. She really does miss my lap, doesn't she? She's whining all adorably and sweetly. Damn you girl, I want to scoop you up and place you on my lap. I want to feel your butt on my lap as well. But you can't be jealous, and allow the other girls to share my lap as well.

Buchou looked at me, taking a sip of tea.

"A-Ah, so how was the training...?"

She asked me that with a slightly timid smile.

I put down my chop sticks (so Japanese I am hehe~) and regarded her with a small smile as well.

"Ah, it was actually pretty good, thanks for asking Buchou. You're being unusually nice."

Not to say that she's cruel and unusual or anything. But to think that she would be this nice towards me...unusual.

"W-Well, as we've...never mind. It doesn't matter."

Buchou didn't need to say it, because I could see in her eyes what she wanted to say really, but with a certain male around, it would become quite difficult to do something like that.

"Say Buchou, this house is really awesome. I suppose that the Gremory clan are quite loaded, aren't they?"

"Why yes...to human standards, we are quite loaded, as you would say. Rensuke, why would you ask?"

"Meh, it doesn't matter. I was just thinking about it that's all. I'm sure that one day, the Gremory family would be able to give me a house~" I joked slightly, petting the Loli Gremory's head. "Isn't that right Millicas-chan?"

She blushed a little and nodded her head.

"Y-Yes, maybe in the future we could have a house all to ourselves, where the other girls can't reach us...mouu, I don't like the fact that they are hanging around you, Senpai..."

She shot a glare towards Bennia-san and Elmen-chan who laughed her off. Hearing that, Millicas-chan looked at me, as if I have any say in what happens around my lap area. Trust me, I wish that I did, but I don't.

"..."

Buchou was about to open her mouth, but she stopped herself when she noticed the look that Millicas-chan was giving towards her, and the others as well. No, it wasn't just her, it was also the other Loli girls that are showing such hostile auras.

It was so tense that you could attempt to cut it with a knife, but the knife would break upon contact with this intense pressure that's happening around us. Damn girls you're going to kill me with this aura.

"...Senpai." Koneko-chan looked at me, and then looked at my lap. "...I expect to sit there tomorrow, all day, all the time that you sit down. ...It is only fair since those two have taken that special area right now."

I gave an uneven chuckle towards her, agreeing by nodding my head.

"Y-Yeah, I don't have a problem with such things..."

"Well Kunou has a problem with it!" Kunou-chan snapped, and glared harshly towards Koneko-chan. "Kunou doesn't like the fact that Koneko-chan is becoming too close to Onii-chan!" I lightly blushed as Ise-kun grinned at me. Fuck off! "Onii-chan doesn't belong to someone like you, stupid Neko!"

Stupid Neko? I know her name is Koneko, but why call her a Neko? Eh, I dunno what's going through that girls mind.

Koneko-chan lightly stared at the young girl, before looking towards me.

"...Senpai, tell the fox that I am always allowed on your lap, even if others are there."

I-Is my lap really important? Fueeee, does it really matter?

I was about to reply, when Kunou-chan looked at me, pouting lightly.

"T-That's Kunou's lap!"

"...It's my lap."

"A-Actually, as his King, my Queen's lap belongs to me!"

Millicas-chan interjected, scowling at the other two Loli's. As for Bennia-san and Elmen-chan, they both are just smiling away happily. A-At least those two are happy right now.

"Ara ara, it seems that the Queen is being attacked by the Loli's~ Just how is Rensuke-san going to get through this I wonder? Kukuku, it will be funny to see what's going on with these girls~"

Kurumi-chan sang out as she took a bite of her food. C-Clearly, she isn't bothered about the killing intent that these girls are releasing right now. Then again, she doesn't have a reason to be terrified about such things, does she?

"S-So, how was your day, Rensuke-kun?"

Yumi-chan offered me a smile, which I returned with a strained face.

"I-It was good, thanks. How about yours?"

"Y-Yes, I got in plenty of training today. Fufu, I believe that I built up a..." Yumi-chan looked at Millicas-chan who frowned. Seeing that frown, Yumi-chan softened her expression, and looked towards the ground. "N-Never mind, Rensuke-kun."

Huh? Must be because of the Loli-sama's that are showing such hostile faces right now.

"R-Right, I see..."

Yumi-chan smiled at me, and I could see that she was also looking towards the Loli girls with slight envious eyes. C-Could it be that she would also want to be on my lap? Could she also want to be on my lap? It has to be, doesn't it? Yumi-chan's fine butt on my lap would be fantastic!

As I was thinking about Yumi-chan, Ise-kun opened his mouth.

"Hehehe, seems like you've gotten the Loli troubles, Ren."

He's just loving this, isn't he? That dirty bastard Ise-kun is seriously loving all of this right now. I can see it in his eyes. He's loving the fact that these girls are all clinging to me like this.

"Senpai, I think that this arrangement isn't right."

Millicas-chan finally spoke up, and attempted to move onto my lap, but with Elmen-chan's superior strength, that girl wasn't budging in the slightest.

"Don't even Millicas. I'm not moving, even if you order me."

"Y-You really are a troublesome Rook." Millicas-chan scowled and released a breath. "Even if you stay on his lap, it doesn't mean that I shouldn't be on it. I am HIS King after all."

"I don't care if you're the King of Kings. I'm not moving. Not for you, not for anyone. Right Bennia? This is our chance to take this lap for ourselves. They've had the lap for far too long. It is time for the Loli revolution! The Knight and the Rook are about to take this lap for ourselves!"

Elmen-chan threw her hands up, and looked like she was preaching.

Bennia-san agreed, nodding her head happily.

{She's right Millicas-dono. Even the King has to let the subordinates have some fun on the Queen sometime anyway. He's the only male member of the peerage, and unless we're turning lesbian, we don't have much choice between males here. I mean yeah there's that other pervert, but he's just...not into Loli's. At least with Boss man, we have a chance for a good time~}

F-Fuck off! I'm not into Loli's above other girls! Although having fun with the Loli's would be a good time~

"She's right, Millicas. Since I ain't a lesbian and I ain't into that shit over there~" She glanced at Ise-kun who scowled. Then she looked at me. "Senpai here is the man that we're going for as well. So, don't be rude, and allow me to share his body. Even if it is you, Millicas. I will not back down from you."

Millicas-chan hastily glared at Elmen-chan who did the same. A hostile, destructive aura was being released by both of them. G-Geez, it is only my lap. Is it so important that you have such faces?

"Kunou can't take this anymore! Get off Onii-chan's lap right now!"

{I'm not moving, Loli fox. Why don't you go and play with a stick or something?}

At the same time, I noticed that Kunou-chan was glaring at Bennia-san, who glared back. It was the same aura that was being released as the first two. They both are scaring me right now. Can't they calm down their auras, at least even a little bit?

It was like a battle of the Millicas-chan Loli peerage members. Two vs two, and I'm not sure on who is going to win this. All of them look determined to make sure that I am going to be there's...w-why am I so...special I guess?

As they glared at one another, one by one, the table was cleared. Buchou left first, bowing her head. Akeno-san was the next to leave smiling at me, with Kurumi-chan in toe. Yumi-chan also left the table after taking a glance at me. Asia-san bowed her head apologetically towrds me and left, Ise-kun following after her as he lauhged at me.

O-Oh, thanks guys! You leave me with the mental Loli-sama's! All of them are glaring, and releasing hostile auras! They're going to kill me, I know it! All of them are going to have their way with me! You're a bunch of cowards!

The ones that are left are the four aforementioned Loli's and Koneko-chan as well. Koneko-chan wasn't participating in the glaring, but she is looking at my lap like it is absolute territory.

"In the beginning, Senpai's lap has always been my territory Elmen!"

"Even if you say that, it doesn't mean that I can't sit here! I also want to feel his lap as well! You're too jealous you little bitch!"

"D-Don't you dare swear at me again! I am your King! And that's my man you're sitting on! Get off him right now!"

I-I'm her man, am I? Kukuku, that's being a bad girl, Millicas-chan. You can't say such things, I will seriously blush.

Elmen-chan stood up, and so did Millicas-chan, glaring at one another.

"YOUR man is he!? So he can't have anyone else then, can he not!?"

"I never said that! But he's my man! I don't care if you become a concubine, but he's still my man! I can't wait for us to come together!"

"Hah! The day you'll come together is the day that Loli's rule the earth!"

"Well, that day is today! Because Senpai and I are going to come together!"

As they argued, I noticed that the Loli fox has stood up, and was glaring at Bennia-san.

"That's Kunou's lap! You're horrible Bennia-chan! Kunou has already made her claim onto that lap, and you're taking it away like it is yours!"

{Hehehehehehehe! This is Bennia's lap now! You can have someone else's lap, you little fox!}

"Kunou doesn't want another lap! That lap of Onii-chan's belongs to Kunou! Now get off that lap Bennia-chan! That's Kunou's lap! Kunou wont give it to anyone else you horrid girl!"

Bennia-san shot off my lap, and lightly scowled towards Kunou-chan.

{Screw you, you little fox! You're always hogging that lap! You're meanie and a shitty fox! Why don't you go and find someone else to annoy! It's funny, because you've got the smallest chest on the peerage! At least mine are growing day by day! Yours seem to stand still!}

They got into one another's faces, and continued fighting!

And the other two are fighting as well!

It is a battle of the Loli-sama's, isn't it!? And this is all for my lap!? Why do these girls care so much about my lap anyway!?

I watched and watched them fight. It was...sweet that people actually fight over something so trivial as me. I didn't expect me to be something that people fight about. Actually, I thought that it would be the opposite. People fighting over me, is quite a weird site to see alright.

"In the first place, Senpai is my Queen! I am the one that is going to take his virginity!"

"You're wrong! It is I, Elmen, who is going to take his virginity!"

"Y-You're both wrong! Kunou is going to take Onii-chan's virginity!"

{Wrong! All of you! I will do it first! I am the Knight after all! I'll go faster and better than you three would be capable of doing! Now shut up and leave that Boss man alone!}

S-So, they are fighting for my lap now? W-Who knew that it would be something so...precious as that. And what's to say that I'm going to be giving my first to a Loli-sama anyway!? I have the chance to give it to a woman with giant knockers as well!

As they fought with one another, Koneko-chan walked over to me, grabbing my hand, and lead me away quietly. Because they are fighting with one another, they didn't even notice that Koneko-chan had lead me out of the room.

She lead me all the way to the bedroom, my bedroom, and when getting there, she pulled me towards the bed, crawling onto my lap. With Koneko-chan on my lap, I could only smile softly.

"...Senpai, I finally got to sit on your lap."

"Y-Yeah...about that, why does it matter so much about sitting on my lap?"

Koneko-chan grasped my hand, and lightly danced her fingers on the skin.

"...I don't know why the others are so obsessed, but I like your lap. ...It is the best seat I've ever sat on before. ...Senpai, the fight against Riser is...I am worried about what's going to happen..."

Ah, I see. She's worried about Riser huh. She puts on a brave face, but she really does worry about things like this. And she's coming to tell me about something like this.

"Oh...I see." I moved my hand to her hand, holding onto it softly. "You know, I wish I could fight with you as well. Riser is a douche bag, and I'm sure that the Phenex clan ability is going to be difficult to deal with. But, I know Ise-kun and I know what's going to do it. If there's anyone that can beat Riser, then it is him."

"...You really believe in Ise-senpai a lot, don't you?"

What a silly question.

"Yeah...I guess so. Don't worry Koneko-chan, the fight might be tough, but I will definitely cheer for you! I know Koneko-chan is amazing, so I know she'll do something amazing."

Koneko-chan wrapped her fingers around my fingers, making our fingers interlock.

"...I don't know why...but each time I talk with you...all of my nervousness goes away...I feel strong when I talk with Senpai...I feel good when I'm in Senpai's company...Senpai looks at me, and I instantly feel warm inside...I don't understand it Senpai, but you're always nice to me...Senpai, why are you nice to me?"

"Eh? What kind of question is that? I'm nice to you because I like Koneko-chan a lot. She's actually one of the saner girls that I know and you're always, so adorable. No matter what you're doing, you're always showing such a...must sound funny to you, but I always see something about you, that reacts with me as well...maybe something about sharing the same pain."

"...Same pain...Senpai, what is your pain...?"

"My pain...well, how long have you got?" She cocked her head to the side, and I shook my head lightly. "It doesn't matter. Anyway I find it funny when you shoot down Ise-kun's attempts to be pervy with some girls. That's always funny."

I chortled to myself, looking at the roof.

Haha, it is funny when she rips into him about his naughty activities. And it is funny when he cries out, saying that it isn't his fault, when it so totally is.

"...Well, he does deserve it sometimes..." She smirked, then looked at me with disappointed eyes. "...Regrettably, you're also a pervert."

"Sorry for being a pervert..."

I bowed my head, but Koneko-chan gently gave a shake of her own.

"...It doesn't matter, much. ...Yes, I wish that you were a little less pervy, but I can tolerate your level of perversions, since you are a Lolicon." I frowned at that, while she wore a sly smile. But then, that disappeared, as she gently looked into my eyes. "...Senpai, will you really cheer for me when we fight Riser? ...I feel like, if Senpai cheers for me...I will become strong as well..."

I see. She was looking for reassurance, huh. That's okay with me.

"Yes, I will cheer louder than anyone else for you, for everyone on the Buchou peerage as well. I might not be able to help with it physically, but I will support you as best that I can. Will you, also support me as well, Koneko-chan?"

She moved up my body, slowly sliding her small breasts against my chest. When she reached my face level, I noticed a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. Responding to that, my face also gained a tiny tinge of pink.

"...I'll support Senpai as well."

"That's good, I wont be able to lose if Koneko-chan is supporting me, right?"

"...Yes, that's right. ...Also Senpai...w-when this is over with...I also want to spend time with Senpai...just the two of us...just us Senpai...you wouldn't mind spending time alone with me...right?"

Spending time alone with Koneko-chan...as in a date? Why do all of the Loli girls wish to go out with me all of a sudden? Ah, well. I guess that it doesn't matter. Koneko-chan's cute heart is calling for me, I can't let it down.

"S-Sure, we could go out for ice cream or something. That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?"

"...Ice cream sounds good." Koneko-chan laid her head on my shoulder, snuggling in. "...For now, this can be just our time, Senpai. ...Me and you alone...without the others..."

I wrapped my arms around her small body, and pulled her closer.

"Right, this is Koneko-chan's and my time together. No one else is going to ruin it."

She released a small breath, and then closed her eyes.

For the longest time, I just stayed embracing her, until I heard snoring. It was a light snoring, but it was snoring nonetheless. Koneko-chan, was the one who fell asleep on my shoulder. She looked cute when she was asleep...rather, she is cute all of the time. Only sleep enhances her cuteness.

I gently carried her out of the room after standing up. Going towards her room, I supported her body by holding it close to my own. She made little whimpering noises occasionally, but she didn't wake up. She stayed sleeping on my shoulder, her hands having worked their way around me, as if she was clinging to me.

As I walked, I could hear that those Loli girls were still arguing downstairs. Fuee, those girls wont change anytime soon.

When making it to Koneko-chan's room, I placed her on the bed, and took off her shoes. Placing the covers over her silently, I lightly petted her head as she smiled into her sleep.

"Good night, Koneko-chan."

I walked towards the door after that.

But as I was about to exit, I took one last look at her, seeing her adorable face. Hehe, Koneko-chan, you seriously don't know what you do to me. If you don't stop being so adorable, I'm going to take you all for myself.

* * *

 **[Seven Days Later]**

Seven days...

It's been that long since we started this training trip.

Since getting that mysterious book, I've been going through it again and again. I don't know who gave it me, and I haven't shown anyone else, but it does have tips on various things. And it has given me ideas on what to do with my power...

But that remains the question...

Who is the one that's giving me these items?

Why are they giving me these items?

Why would anyone want to give me these things? I don't understand. They're helping a lot. But why would anyone care enough to give me these items? Do I have a secret Guardian Angel perhaps? It makes me feel good, if I do have such a thing. Devils having an Angel as a guardian.

During these seven days, I've been training my ass off. Training so hard. I've barely had time to relax. But that's okay. I think that I've gotten stronger and stronger since that time before the training began.

As I laid in my bed, I couldn't help but stare at the empty space beside me.

The one that should be there, is my King.

She's not here right now...

I don't know where she is actually.

I thought that she would be here, since we're going to be fighting pretty soon against Diodora. But she isn't, and I haven't a clue on where she is. At least Kunou-chan is in my bed, sleeping peacefully, cuddling up to me.

I couldn't take not knowing where she was, so I silently went out of the bed, and walked out of the room.

Going down the stairs, I looked for my King. She wasn't in the living, nor was she in the kitchen. I looked all over the downstairs area, but I couldn't find that damn little Loli.

Ugh, where are you my adorable King? I wish to come and see you right now...

As I thought about it, I saw a single flash outside of the window, and it was a crimson colour.

Focusing my eyes, I saw her...my King outside, dressed in her usual nightdress.

But the crimson light didn't come from her hair, no. It came from the crimson Power of Destruction that is flying around in the air, lighting up the sky with all of its brilliance.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what's going on with her. Why she would be training so late at night. Is this an attempt to become stronger than she is? If she pushes herself, she'll surely become too tired for the Rating Game.

I went to stop her...

But the light looked...dazzling.

She has a single sphere in the sky, and she was manipulating it with her hands, controlling the direction of the attack. She even formed it into different shapes, like a square, rectangle and so on.

I walked out of the glass doors in front of me, admiring her control, her power. She made the crimson light dance in the sky. It swirled and split apart, turning into smaller bullets that went in all directions. But then they all turned around and formed the same mass again. Then the mass turned into three different masses, and it made a name within the sky...

R E N

That's what it says.

She wrote my name in the sky in bold letters...with her power.

And when she did it, she smiled softly.

"Senpai...I wish you could see me for me...I wish you could say it to me..."

Say it to her...

I want to be ignorant here, but I think I know what she means...

She really wrote my name in the sky...that's probably one of the more beautiful things I've ever seen within my life...

"It's beautiful."

I spoke up, causing her to jump.

"Waaah!" The name disappeared within the sky, and she faced me with teary eyes. "H-How long have you been standing there Senpai!? You could've said something before now!"

Seeing her flustered is always adorable. I can't imagine another cutie like her being this flustered.

I smirked and walked closer.

"Just enough to see my name in the sky. What a nice display, Millicas-chan. You're really good at controlling your power, aren't you? I don't think I've ever seen Buchou do something like that."

"A-Ah...I don't think Onee-sama can do something like that...b-by the way, why are you out of bed? It is really late."

I gave a nod, circulating her, so I was behind her. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I pulled her a little closer.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're going to tire yourself out if you continue like this, Millicas-chan. Come on, come inside. We should go to bed now. It is getting late."

"It is...but I can't sleep Senpai...can we have a talk for abit?"

She wants to talk about something? Must be important if she's like this at this time.

"Of course, come on. Let us talk."

I lead her inside, where we sat on the couches. She cuddled up to me, so I wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her closer. She draped one arm across my torso, and her other hand had a hold of my hand.

At first, she didn't say anything, merely basking in our silence. I also basked in it, feeling good for some reason. It was...as if lovers were having a little moment together.

However, the silence was broken when I spoke up.

"Millicas-chan, may I ask you about Diodora?"

She looked at me, regarding me with a strained smile.

"He isn't my favourite subject...but yeah, I can do something like that. What did you want to ask about exactly?"

He isn't my favourite subject either...he really isn't. But I have to at least know why he was chosen.

"About Diodora...why him out of all of the other males out there, did your parents decide to partner you up with? What makes that bastard so special? You told me that you're the daughter of the Maou-sama, so why would Diodora become your potential husband? Don't tell me that he's a son of a Maou as well."

"It isn't like that." She admitted, clinging to me tightly. "He isn't the son of a Maou...he's the brother of one." The brother of a Maou, huh. "You see, the reason why Diodora was chosen was because...of my Otou-sama's connections to Diodora's Onii-sama. They are best friends, they truly are like the best friends anyone could have. They have so much respect for one another...that's why, I was chosen to become his fiancee. If Diodora's Onii-san had a son, I would've been paired off with him instead."

That's the reason? That sounds pretty weak to me. To pair them off because their Otou-sama and Onii-san respectably know one another and are friends...crap reason that is.

"Just because your Otou-sama is friends with Diodora's Onii-san?"

"Yes...basically, that's what it boils down too. There's also nonsense about bringing our families together, strengthening bonds, building strong families, carrying on the next generation of Devils, pure bloods I mean, and all that. But in the end, Otou-sama and Ajuka-sama...eh, that's Diodora's Onii-san...they thought it would be in our best interests if we came together. Okaa-sama wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea that I was paired off, and recently, Otou-sama is having reservations about it as well. To tell the truth, when I found out Diodora was my fiancee, I felt really uneasy about it."

"Because he's a dickhead?"

I chortled a little, trying to lighten this situation.

"Hehe~ That's basically it." She giggled, and clung to me tighter. "I hate him. I know that it isn't nice to say that, considering who his Onii-san is...I just really hate him. He always makes me feel uneasy. Even before I became his fiancee...he made me feel sick to my stomach. I really detested him, and I wanted him to just leave me alone. There's been times where he would threaten me, saying "If you don't do as you're told, when you're my fiancee, you're not allowed to leave my castle." and other things like that."

She shook a little, so I brought the girl onto my lap.

"Hey, don't worry. I wont allow him to touch you like that. Soon, he'll be just a distant memory, that we'll look back on, and laugh when we say 'Dildodora Asshole' to ourselves."

"Y-Yeah...Dildodora. I'm just glad that he isn't a Phenex...Diodora might be strong. But he isn't immortal like a Phenex. That's why I feel sorry for Onee-sama. She has to deal with a Phenex. Our opponent is beatable...nothing short of a miracle can beat a Phenex."

True enough...

They're going to have a hard life, aren't they? A Phenex is hard to beat. But it isn't like there aren't ways about it. Just dumb a bucket of holy water over the fucker while throwing crosses at him and he'll go down like any other Devil.

"Don't worry about their problem. We've got our own...speaking of, Millicas-chan. Your status...as the Maou's daughter must be tough on you, huh."

Speaking honestly, she's got to have people expecting lots of her. She's only a girl, she should be able to have fun, like the others her age do.

She looked towards me, and hugged her knees.

"I don't dislike it. It is...difficult, the expectations that everyone has of me. All of the time, I'm compared to my parents, who are amazing, in their own right. As for me...I don't know where I fit into this world...but I am proud to be my parents daughter. They are really...fantastic. They are really magnificent...if I could be half the person they are, then I would be proud."

"You should be proud. You really are an amazing King, you know?"

She blushed at my comment, and lightly hugged me.

"I wish, I could've met you sooner, Rensuke-senpai. Did you know, originally, when I came to this school...I was picked on by this group of girls?"

She was picked on by some bitches? Who's pick on her? And why didn't she just get Elmen-chan to fuck up some shit?

"Dumb question, why didn't you just use demonic power to make them leave you alone?"

"It isn't my place to mess with humans like that...anyway, yes. For the first few weeks, these girls everyday would call me out on...everything about me. They'd call me names, they'd say that I was ugly, or shy or whatever it was to just be mean. They made me feel so low, that I contemplated just going back to the Underworld and finishing my education there..."

"W-Well...you know, bullies are cowards themselves. They pick on people because they are weak themselves. And most likely enjoy picking on people because they have boring little lives themselves. They're just little shit's after all. If I saw them, I would've said something about it."

Yeah, some bitches picking on my adorable Millicas-chan. I would've...well, maybe not hit them, but scared them so they'd think twice about it.

"But you did."

Eh? What did she say?

"I-I said something?"

She responded with a sharp nod.

"Yes. You did...maybe you forgot about it. One day, awhile ago now, this girl came over to me and went to hit me shouting "I'm going to mess up that pretty face!" for no reason I know of. But as the fist was about to hit me, the fist was grabbed by someone...by you. I was shocked, that this boy I didn't know stopped this girl hitting me. They were like "Ren-sama! Ren-sama!" as those fangirls do. But you said "Oi you stupid bitches! What do you think you're doing to this girl? I've seen you do this before to others, and I'm not having anymore of it! I suggest you back off before I murder each and every one of you and no one will ever find the bodies!" with a maniacal grin on your face, which made them cry and run off."

A-Ah, I think I remember now. Yeah, I did kind of threaten them...but they were picking on lots of people I knew, and didn't know as well. Mostly girls younger than them. Hookers like them needed a telling off, so I gave it them.

Millicas-chan then briefly touched my lips, before giving me a smile.

"Then, you came over to me and petted my head. You said "Don't worry, they wont hurt you again." and you were right, they didn't do anything to me again. From that day forth...actually, from the moment I met you, I developed a crush on you. Since that day, I wondered who you were, and eventually I found out your name and who you were, for the most part. That's when I began making you bento's...remember, I would go into your classroom, hand the bento over, and then rush out due to my shyness."

"Haha, yeah. That was quite funny...but the thing is, I wish you had stayed. I never got to thank you properly for each of them. Everyday, I ate them and enjoyed each of them."

That brought a smile to her face, which made me smile as well.

"I'm glad that you liked them...each day, I tried to work up my nerve to speak to you. But, I never could. I honestly tried my best...but you were this cool Senpai that people admired. All of the these girls flocked around you and all the guys wanted to be you, or kill you I guess. I never thought you'd notice a girl like me, a plain girl like me. So...I decided that it would be better if I just...let my crush fade...but it never did. No matter what I tried, each time I saw you do something nice for someone, do anything for anyone, I couldn't help but think that you and I would be good together...then, you became my Queen. I know that I shouldn't be happy that you died...but secretly, when I found you that day, I knew instantly that this would be my chance...hehe, I even had to fight Onee-sama to make you my Queen."

"Eh? Buchou wanted me as her...Pawn I guess?"

That's surprising. I didn't know that little piece of information...hah, so both Gremory's wanted me huh. Makes me feel all special.

She confirmed what I said with a nod.

"Yes. Because...while the Boosted Gear is strong, your Sacred Gear is one of the top four in Longinus'. It boosts a bigger potential. Onee-sama saw that, and wanted you on her peerage...but I saw you, lying there, and it broke my heart. I didn't...want your goodness to disappear, and since my Queen was the only way to reincarnate you, I used that."

"Good." I giggled, as she developed a confused face. "No offense to her, but if I became her Pawn, I would've most likely become a Stray by now."

"T-Then I made the right choice after all." She looked towards me, a slight sparkle within her eyes. "Rensuke-senpai...during the night when I came to seduce you...I would've gone through with it you know?" She said something shocking to my ears as she rested a hand on my chest. "I would...do anything Rensuke-senpai...the truth is...all of the times that you've defended me, protected me, stuck up for me, voiced your opinions for me when I was unable to speak...I just can't help it...I've fallen in love with you Senpai."

She confessed her love to me...

She really confessed her love for me...

Damn it...I really am useless if I can't respond to such a thing...

"Millicas-chan I..."

"You don't have to respond to it." She sighed sadly. "Of course, I would love to hear it as well, one day. Even if you don't mean it...I know there are far better choices than I for...a girlfriend...lover...whatever you want...but...maybe one day, I could become something like that...Senpai..."

Hot tears ran down her face.

She was crying...but she was smiling as well...baka...she must already know...

"You already know, how I feel about you, don't you?"

I spoke with barely any emotion, my eyes going towards her perfect face.

"I...I hope that you do...when you look at me...I sometimes see that you have the same love for me that I have for you...my Queen..."

"The thing is...the last time I said those words...where to my parents."

I admitted, my eyes becoming a little watery.

"Senpai...? I-I didn't know..."

That's because, I never thought I would be telling people what happened to me as a child, least of all someone that I finally can say that I love...I wish so desperately to say those words...but I try and try, but those words don't ever come out...

"I said 'I love you' to my parents and meant it with all my heart, because I really and truly loved them with everything inside me, even though I can't remember them well, if at all now...then...I was left alone. They abandoned me after I said those words...I remember clearly the day...I was just left alone, in a home...where other children were as well..."

"Y-You were abandoned in an orphanage?"

I nodded, lightly sobbing to myself.

"I was abandoned...yes. I don't even know why either...it was like I had done something wrong...my parents left me alone, in some miserable place where they were cruel...they did lots of different things to me...and even when I gained new parents...they also did things to me as well..."

"W-What things...?"

I gently shook my head, attempting to hide the tears from her. D-Damn this, I didn't know I would be going through an emotional night...I was supposed to be helping her, not the other way...

"N-No, I can't tell you what they did to me...it, wasn't a happy time in my life...suffice to say, since that day...I really have had trouble saying 'I love you' to anyone...because, those words to me...if I utter them to anyone...they'll just leave me..."

I was sobbing.

I wasn't ashamed to admit it...although I wish that it wasn't to a girl that I really do...love...

"Senpai...I'm so sorry that you feel like that...but...I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that...but...in the end, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I have lots of problems...abandonment issues being one...other problems that I'd rather keep to myself...trust me, I'm a train wreck...it's better to jump off my tracks before you're dragged down with me..."

Yeah...

It would be better if she did leave me...at least, she would be able to be happy with someone else...someone better than I am...she at least deserves to be with someone...better than I am...

"But, I don't want to jump off your track." She let a small smile grace her face as she rose her hands to my cheeks, and brushed the tears away. "I don't care if you never say 'I love you' to me...I know that you do deep inside. And as for the issues you have, no one is perfect. Everyone on the peerage has issues, it doesn't mean you're defective or anything. It means...It just means that we'll have to work together, to resolve the issues. I don't care if you have thousands upon thousands of issues, I will go through them one by one, and help you solve them. Senpai...Rensuke, I am completely in love with you...please don't think differently. Even if others give up on you, I never would. I will always be by your side...you've done more than anyone else has done for me before...more than I thought I deserved. But...here you are, next to me...sharing with me your sadness, your pain...even if only a little...I'm glad that you finally feel comfortable with sharing with me..."

"I love you, please don't go."

I sobbed over and over again.

I said it to her, but if she caught it, I haven't a clue...

It was only now that I realized that I could say it, and it didn't mean that she would leave...

I bet this looks stupid, me crying like this. I'm a man for fuck sake, men don't cry like this...in the end, I'm such a stupid child for even crying like this...in front of the woman I love...

However, she stared deeply into my eyes, and cried as well...shit, I made her cry...

But these tears, are really happy tears. The tears of...pure bliss.

"I'm glad...you said it to me. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You know...I've been waiting for it to be said...and once you said it, it just verified my own feelings for you...my adorable Rensuke...I love you."

"I love you too."

We both smiled at one another, and then our lips came together naturally.

I couldn't hide it anymore.

I do love her.

I love her with all of my heart.

This kiss wasn't Master and servant...it was a kiss between lovers. A kiss that shared our romantic feelings for one another. I was certain by this point that I was deeply in love with this damn Loli-chan. Who would've thought that I would fall for a Loli like this...

Our kiss was brief, but it did end, and I was deeply saddened by it.

However, she leaned up, and rubbed my nose with her own.

"My Rensuke...I love you, so much...I want to be with you, always..."

"Me too...always, my Millicas-chan..."

"Rensuke...please, take me tonight...I want to feel you inside...Rensuke..."

Inside...she wants me inside of her tonight...

"But...if I do...Millicas-chan...your Rating Game..."

Yeah, what if she's just trying to get out of the Rating Game? I don't want to be someone that just...she does to get out of such a thing.

"I'll still do it, I will make Diodora pay...for everything he's said and done...even if we shared our love tonight...I still wont stop the Rating Game...it is important to me, like you said to me that time...it is about time that I showed my strength as well..."

"Even if you say that...are you sure, you want to be with me? If you do, I wont ever be able to let you go. You'll always be mine, you know? I'm being serious, I will make you mine forever."

"That's what I want, Rensuke. I want to be yours..." She got off my lap, and took me by the hand. "Tonight, I will show you the extent of my feelings. I'll show you...how much I really love you, my Queen. You shared with me...now, I'm going to share everything I am, with you."

Millicas-chan pulled me to my feet, and together, we began walking towards the stairs, and eventually, we found ourselves outside of her room.

Gulp...tonight. I'm going to be raped by a Loli.

* * *

 **Lemon Alert!**

"Before you enter, allow me to do this."

Being adventurous, I picked her up as she let out a little "Eep!" sound that sounded like a lost lamb, and carried her through the door bridal style, kicking it closed after I had entered.

I leaned forward with my head, my lips puckering. She responded and went to kiss me, but I moved my head backwards, just to give her a teasing smile. Upon seeing that, her eyes fluttered slowly, a small pout appearing on her face.

"Oooh Rensuke. Please don't tease me like this."

She licked her small lips, anticipation dancing upon her face, red lightly dusting her cheeks.

"Sorry my love, I love teasing you. It's cute when you try and be all assertive like this."

"Rensuke..." She attempted to kiss me, but I pulled away, each time giving a more and more teasing smile. "...Meanie, you are cruel Rensuke. Don't deny me anymore. I want a kiss..."

Giving into her, I gave her a single kiss. Our lips briefly touching, as if fire was dancing upon our lips. A tingling sensation ran through my body as she shivered as well, excitement filling my body.

Breaking the kiss, a trial of saliva between was us. Licking my lips, the trial was destroyed between us, but the uncertainty of our activities tonight remained deeply within my mind.

"There greedy, you've given a kiss. But I need to ask, Millicas-chan, I love you so much. Are you sure you want to do this? It isn't too late to stop this, you know? It doesn't matter if you want to stop this...I know you love me, and that's enough for now."

Confirming what I said with a nod, I felt relief wash over me.

"Of course I do. Don't worry, I said that there's no alternative, besides love. I wont even tell Okaa-san and Otou-san about this. Don't worry, we'll still defeat Diodora, as you said, I can't overcome him, until I've beaten him."

Smiling, I brushed her lips with my own, entertaining the idea of kissing her again. The sweet little lips near me was something of a plaything for me. If I wanted to take, or leave, was completely up to me.

She moved forward, trying to kiss me, but I retracted my head, giving a light smile towards her.

"Mouu, meanie. Trying to get away from me like that, I don't think so Rensuke. Your lips, are for my taking."

The moment she leaned in to kiss me, she placed a hand on my cheek, caressing the skin softly. I froze for the briefest of seconds, before kissing her back slowly. First, our lips were merely brushing against one another's. That soon turned into our lips being in time with each other's, our eyes not leaving the others forms.

Our lips met in a joint union over and over as I slowly walked over to the bed. Placing her down on said bed, I watched with hungry eyes as her beautiful hair sprawled out all over said bed, showcasing how beautiful she really was.

Climbing on top of her, our kiss never broke, not even a second of wasted kissing potential was, wasted. The kiss soon turned into a battle. That battle being dominance. She attempted to force her tongue into my mouth, but I closed my teeth, grinning into the kiss.

She pouted, lightly glaring at me with a cute expression. Laughing mentally, I parted my teeth and put my tongue into her mouth. She offered no resistance as my tongue softly went around her mouth, meeting her tongue a couple of times.

She attempted to be dominant once again, her tongue flicking against my own. However, each time her cute tongue wrapped around my own, I switched the position so my tongue was the one that was completely in control.

Our lips broke apart occasionally, air being a necessity. However, the lips of lust soon found each other again, and our tongues certainly met time and time again. Each kiss we had was showing more and more of our romantic feelings for the other.

It was obvious...I can't believe that I didn't see it before...this girl is the one that I am truly in love with...it was something that I wanted to deny, but I couldn't deny it anymore.

Her hands slid to my stomach, and her fingertips laced through the openings of my shirt. Using two fingers, she unhooked one button from my shirt, releasing it from the prison.

"Naughty." I lightly teased. "You're becoming adventurous, aren't you?"

She couldn't respond as I forced my lips onto hers again, only this time forcing my tongue deeper into her mouth. No resistance was put up against me as I completely dominated her mouth.

Over and over, her hands slowly undid my shirt, as my hands slid over her lower body, her thighs. I gently rubbed small circles on both of her supple inner thighs, minding to keep the pressure to a minimal as to not hurt her.

My right hand soon found its way to her small butt. Rubbing lightly, a little groan came from her into our kiss as my fingers dug into the ample flesh. The feeling of her soft butt was good in my hands, the feeling of the flesh slowly becoming memorized in my mind.

She broke the kiss, her panting a little became something of a melodious sound to me. It was cute, hearing her mellow out like that.

"Oh, Rensuke. Your shirt, take it off."

When she finally undid all of the buttons of my shirt, she casually pushed it off my shoulders, flinging it to the side. Her hands went for my chest instantly. Her fingers trailed across my torso, her fingertips like ice on my skin.

Responding to that, I ran my hand up her leg, a faint groaning coming from my lover. I traced the inner of her thighs, the soft feeling being slowly melted into my brain. She squirmed beneath me, her eyes becoming lidded with lust and desire.

Her skin was cool, despite this being a hot night. My mind kept thinking about the softness of her body, the shape of her lovely breasts, and the look in her eyes when she peered into my eyes.

My hand reached the bottom of her nightdress, and I stopped myself from going upwards, having my fingers instead dig into the nightdress, holding it so tightly that my knuckles slowly turned white.

I wanted to lift it up, to see her fully naked body. But in the time that I had been kissing her, thinking. I kept asking myself "Should we do this?" and it only kept going through my mind, never ceasing to stop themselves from going around.

"Millicas-chan, even after knowing about me...some of the things about me, you're going to still want to be with me? You know that it is going to be a hard road...a road that you might not want to be on..."

She panted softly, and reached down. Her own hand went down her porcelain skin, until it reached my own hand, holding her dress. She interlocked our fingers, so we both are holding the dress.

"It's okay Rensuke. I said before, no one is perfect. We can...become like this together. We can become lovers in this bed. Please, come to me Rensuke...come and fill me up with your love."

Hearing that, I couldn't control myself as I lifted up the dress slowly, my fingers teasing her skin. She mewled out like a cute little kitten. Despite showing such a thing, I couldn't help but see her maturity deep within those ruby eyes of hers.

The nightdress slid up her body, first showing her flat stomach that was so cute. Then, her nightdress came to her breasts. I hesitated for a split second, before smiling to myself and lifting it up. Her bare breasts were exposed to me, and my underwear became tighter.

She lifted her upper body upwards, so I could slide off the dress. Tossing it to the side, I could see her nearly naked. The only thing in the way where her panties. But beside that, I could see her small breasts.

"Rensuke...I'm sorry that they aren't bigger..."

"Hush now." I soothed, moving towards her face. "They're perfect to me, my adorable girl. Your breasts, your body, is sexy for me Millicas-chan. I love your body...I love you. It doesn't matter to me the size of your breasts. The size of your heart matters to me more."

I cupped her left breast, and kneaded it slowly, softly so I don't damage her in someway.

"Come here you. Your lips aren't getting away from me this time."

She practically ordered me as she mewled a little.

"Haha, yes my adorable King~ Your wish is my command."

Resuming our kissing, the lips meshed together slowly, lovingly, passionately. As we kissed, I could feel her hips slowly rising, and occasionally grinding against my frontal area. The wetness of her panties didn't escape my eyes for an instant.

Noticing me looking at her down below, I could feel her hand grab my wrist, helping me knead her breast as she likes it as the blush she has intensified. She moaned into our kiss, as her nipple began to become erect. It poked through my fingers, as if alerting me to its presence.

Grinning to myself, I squeezed those fingers together, her moan went into my mouth harshly. Seems like she has sensitive nipples. Finding out this information was good for me, as I found a new way to please my woman.

Her tongue and my tongue once again met one another's. But unlike last time, this time it wasn't about dominance at all. Her lidded eyes stared deeply into my own as our tongues moved together in perfect harmony.

Fingers dug into my scalp as our kissing got more heated. She slowly moved my hair through her fingers, taking in the texture of it. Responding to that, I raised my hand to her hair, slowly running my fingers through her glorious crimson locks.

Our heated kiss continued for a minute or so. In that time, heavy petting occurred, from both sides. She used her small hands to run them all over my bare chest, and my back as well.

But she broke the kiss, and looked, deeply within my eyes.

"I want you Rensuke...down there...please make me feel good about everything else...Rensuke...I want you inside of me..."

"Okay." I kissed, and then looked downwards. "I'll make you feel good down there. I haven't done it before, but I've seen enough...ahem, stuff to know how to give you some pleasure."

She smiled as I kissed her one more time. The kiss was a single kiss that showed our love for each other. I never thought that I would be lucky as to find someone I love...someone I want to be with always.

Then, I ran my hand down her body, gingerly teasing her flesh. She groaned in small pleasure as my fingers reached her panties. I ran a finger across her panties, where her slit would be, feeling the wetness that she already has.

"Fufu, seems like you can't hold back anymore, am I right?"

I giggled to myself, an unpleasant stare coming from her.

"D-Don't say things like that...I've been like this since we started. The least you can do is return my love as well. Please, play with me down there, Rensuke."

"Alright, I wont tease anymore."

Grabbing the side of her panties, I pulled downwards. Noticing what I wanted, she silently lifted her hips, allowing the panties to fall off her. Sliding down her silky legs, I could only wait with bated breath as her panties came down her lower body.

They found themselves all the way to her ankles, where she kicked them off to the side, revealing her whole body to me.

"Beautiful..."

For a few seconds, I was mesmerized by her cute body. Her womanhood, shaven. She was completely shaved down there. I'd accuse her of not hitting puberty yet, but I knew that wasn't the case. I could tell that she had done, 'some work' to her pussy for it to be like this.

"Rensuke...looking at me with such intense eyes makes me feel so nervous."

She attempted to cover her body from me. But I merely chortled to myself, pushing her hands to the side, so her cute womanhood was visible to me again. Everytime I saw it, I couldn't help but grin wildly.

"Don't be nervous my sweet. You've got a delicious body. There's no need to hide from me."

To prove my point, I gently kissed her, again and again. She's so nervous right now. I have to make sure that she doesn't stay this nervous, or she might not go through with it. For now, that would be fine with me. Whatever she wants, is fine by me.

"I-If you're sure..."

"I am, Millicas-chan. I'm more than sure."

She gave her consent towards me, so I took full advantage of it. My forefinger naturally slid across the slit she had and my finger naturally found her clitoris, her juices slowly coming from her. Even with a single touch, she was stimulated. Using that, I used my middle finger, I parted her lower lips, teasing the inner walls with the rest of my fingers, only rubbing.

She whined lightly, looking towards me with a small pout. I could only hold back a little chuckle, continuing my teasing, playing with her womanhood. Rubbing the exposed part of her maidenhood elicited new moans to come from her, some that even excited me.

Then, without a warning, I slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Aah~! Rensuke~!"

Unexpectedly, she bucked her hips upwards, and let out a semi loud moan. Such a moan caused my underwear to expectedly get tighter even more. Reining my lust inside of myself, looked towards her delicious face.

"Hmm? What's wrong my adorable King? Like my fingers inside of you?"

I lightly stroked her face, and that caused her to purr.

"Mmmmm, don't be bad my Queen. Please play with me, down there. I can't take anymore of this Rensuke...I'm begging...I'm really really...begging for you Rensuke..."

"Alright, there's no need for such things. Begging is beneath you, my King."

Smirking to myself, I slowly prodded her entrance with my fingers, sliding them in and out of her moist hole. Without holding back, I mercilessly pounded her hole with my fingers, moving them inside of her, stretching her from the inside so I can make it more pleasurable for her.

"Mmmmm...yeah, that's it Rensuke..."

She shivered and mewled as I kissed her on the mouth. A soul searing kiss, that lasted for a long time. Entwining our tongues together, completing one another, my fingers made their way slowly inside of her, deeper than they had been previously.

Her sweet lips, lower and upper, were driving me wild. The deeper I went into her lower lips, the more that they would tighten. And the kiss she gave me was more and more special as time went on. I was afraid that if either stopped, it would be devastating to me.

Her walls tightened around my fingers as I broke the kiss, causing her to pout at me. Smiling, I kissed her jaw, and trailed down her body. Each kiss set her skin aflame, as she jerked more and more. When I reached her breasts, I gave each of them a small kiss, enticing her even more to my body.

The moment I reached her womanhood, I couldn't take my eyes off the beauty of such a thing. Women truly do have cute lower parts. Even the beauty of something like this was enough to nearly send me into a frenzy.

Pulling her body downwards, I knelt on the floor as her legs hung over the side of the bed, parted for me to see the inside of her womanhood. Leaning towards her maidenhood, I gave it a gentle kiss, before using my tongue to lick up and down the slit.

"Ooh Rensuke...yes, that's it..."

I kissed the entrance of hers, earning me a good moan from her. Sliding my tongue upwards, I slowly made my way to the clit. Once reaching her special nub, I gave it a little lick, flicking it across the small nub.

Gently teasing her nub with my thumb and my tongue, her bellowing moans continued to reach my ears. Without warning to her, I slid my tongue deep within her maidenhood, exploring the moist hole.

"Aaaaaah~! R-Rensuke~!"

Fingers dug into my scalp, courtesy of my King, who looked down at me with a flustered face. As she made a small movement with her hips, I rested my hand on her inner thigh. It was all I could do to keep her hips bucking upward, burying me deeper into her special area.

As my tongue wriggled deeper into her, I searched for a special area that girls have, in order to increase her stimulation. After a minute of searching, she threw her head back, and let out an incredible pleasurable gasp, I have seemingly found her sweet spot.

"Ooh Maou Rensuke! T-That's it, right there! P-Play with it there Rensuke!"

Taking full advantage of this spot, I licked it with much vigour as she ordered me, her erotic breaths only turning me on even more. It was hurting, my erection I mean. If I didn't release it soon, I would almost become insane.

"Hehe, you're such a bad girl, Millicas-chan. After this, I'm going to have to punish you."

Slipping my tongue out, I slid my fingers inside again 'attacking' her sweet spot as fast as I could, her walls becoming more and more tighter as I carried on teasing her area. I made sure my thumb continued to play with her clit, so more stimulation would go through her body.

"Y-Yes, please punish me Rensuke! I-I want to be punished for being bad!"

Begging something like that, I could only hold back a chuckle as I continued to play with her.

"Alright my sweet girl, tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it."

I asked her, a wondering gaze on her adorable face.

Her eyes begged me, while her voice was left speechless. It was as if she had lost the will to talk, pleasure being the only thing that filled her mind now. Her fingers had even left my hand, resting her arms to either side of her.

Her face became more and more flustered as she gazed deeply into my eyes, her hands wriggling around in a jitter. I reached up for her hand with my free one, interlocking our fingers as she moved around in an unsure manner.

She looked down at me, and I looked at her, our eyes showcasing our affection for one another. In that single gaze, I was captivated by her beauty, her radiance. I was completely taken by this girl.

Suddenly, after a minute of prodding, I felt her walls tighten as her eyes shot open wide, looking at me as she attempted to stifle a moan.

"Aah! Re-Rensuke! T-There! That's it~!"

Replacing my fingers with my tongue, I licked furiously on her special spot, flicking her clit to make this experience all the more better. With a small cry, an unfamiliar juice filled my mouth, it sliding down my throat, and my chin as well. I drunk the juices with a smile on my face, lapping up what didn't initially fill my mouth.

After drinking her alluring juices, I moved my way up her body as she laid there, panting with a satisfied smile on her face. Getting next to her, I gave her cheek a small kiss.

"Looks like someone became satisfied quickly, my Darling King."

She smiled ever so slightly.

"Oh, you don't know Rensuke...that was...Maou, I don't even know what it is...have you done that before?"

"Sorry." I apologized with a grin. "That was my first time. Hehe, I'm glad that you're enjoying it."

"Yes...now, it is time to take care of you, my lovely Queen." She looked towards my hip area, seeing the tightness of my pants, and adopted a sad look. "Poor Rensuke's member, all throbbing inside of there. Don't worry, I will give you release."

Despite the sexy talk...lacking lustre, it was strangely seductive for me. It was so seductive that I found my pants becoming more tighter as a result. Like she said, my cock is throbbing inside of my underwear.

Not being able to take it, I went to slide my pants off, but surprisingly, my cute Kohai got off the bed, and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Millicas-chan?"

I asked as she gently pushed me down onto the bed.

"You took care of me, allow me to take care of you this time."

Nodding without worry, I laid back and let her get to work. She teasing ran a finger over my pants and went for the zipper straight away. Slowly, she made it clear her intention as she zip came down, until it couldn't anymore.

She slid her hands up my legs, until she reached my hips. Begging with her eyes, I silently lifted my hips, her responding by dragging my pants downwards. Sliding them off my body, she chucked them to the side, and looked back at my underwear.

"Rensuke...you're really hard already, aren't you?" Nodding with an embarrassed face, I could only stare at her. "If you're this hard with your underwear on...I presume that you wont be able to hold on much longer, right?" Again, I followed the same action. "I see. Then I best not make you wait any longer my Queen."

Gingerly raising her hand, she made a beeline for my manhood covered by my boxers. Resting a hand on top of it, I could feel her rubbing it delicately. Even through the boxers, I became harder and harder until my underwear formed a tent shape.

Tracing her fingers across my covered member, she used her other hand to rub her small breast. Grinning to myself, I sat up, and put a hand to her breast, massaging it in a semi fast pace.

"Mmmmm~ Rensuke, it was me that was supposed to be touching you..."

"Yes, but you're a cheeky girl that needs to have an orgasm again, don't you? Don't deny it, I can see it within your ruby orbs. I don't mind not having oral, you can just give it me later."

Sticking out her tongue, I grabbed it with my tongue and pulled it into my mouth for a brief instant, before letting it go. She rested a hand on my cock that's covered, using her other hand to rub my chest softly.

Lightly, I moved my arms across her body, hugging her tightly.

"Rensuke, I'm so greedy...afterwards...I will only pleasure you...I will suck your p-penis afterwards...I just want it inside of me Rensuke...please put it inside of me...I want to feel it inside of me...too..."

Seeing that she was begging, was such a cute sight. She's begging for my cock. What a dirty girl she is. Well, I can't disappoint my love now, can I? I need to make sure that she feels good here. Afterwards, I'm getting two blowjobs from her to make it up to me.

"I'm the man after all, and I need to take care of my girl."

"Y-Your girl?"

She lightly flushed and hugged me. She was taken back by what I said. Fufu, what a silly girl. Did she honestly think that she wasn't my girl now? She's always going to be my girl, silly girl.

"Course, you're my girl now. I don't just fuck a girl and leave her. You're going to be my main girl now, since I'm giving you my virginity and I'm taking yours. Now please lay down, and allow me to take care of you, again~"

I gently laid her on the bed, standing to the side of the bed. Using my fingers, I slid off my underwear, fully exposing my lower body to her. Once my erection was fully exposed, she gazed at it, hungrily. She was even drooling at my erection.

I rolled my eyes, trying to act cool and failed miserably. She was just staring at it, regarding it with a lustful gaze. She leaned forward off the bed, and gave it a small kiss, me flinching backwards at the coldness of her lips.

"Rensuke, your penis is throbbing. It's okay, don't worry. It can come into me now."

She stroked my member with her small hand, each touch sending some pleasure into my body. Her small hand ran itself along the length, only to return to the tip. Every so often, she would kiss it and smile while doing it, as if she was enjoying such a thing.

"Hehe, are you giving me a suck after all?"

I questioned with a grin.

She pouted and continued to stroke me, using her tongue to play with the head of it. Just from that single licking motion, I was tempted to put my dick straight into my mouth. But I restrained myself, holding myself back from putting myself into her mouth.

"Rensuke, if you want..."

"Nah, it is alright." I mumbled, putting a hand on her head. "You'll do it later for me. Now, it is time for me to play with you again."

Relaxing myself, I firmly pushed her back onto the bed. I crawled on top of her, and grabbed my member. As she said, it was throbbing, at the expectation that it could be deep inside of her womanhood.

I rubbed it across her slit, eliciting a moan from her. Her eyes became hazy as I teased her down there. It was hard for me to not just take her here and now. I wanted to desperately be inside of her, but I held back my growing lust, deciding to tenderly play with her for abit.

"Rensuke, don't make me beg for it...please...don't because I will...when it is my adorable Queens."

"Right...but, it is going to hurt. From what I've heard, it does hurt the first time, are you sure you want to do it with me? This is your last chance, my adorable King. I just want you to be good, I want you to feel good inside."

She lightly took one of my hands, and held it to her chest, her breathing becoming a little slower in acceptance.

"Yes, I'm ready. Please, push it inside until you cum. I want to feel the seed shoot deep within me."

Hearing such alluring words, I had no choice but to start my descent into her. Slowly, the head of my cock pushed her lips to the side as I went into her slightly. She tensed for a second, before smiling in content.

So leisurely, my member went into her. She gripped the bed sheets as I was quarter of the way in. A muffled cry came from her as I slowly went into her, deeper and deeper. Not used to such a thing inside of her, I lowered my body, and held her body tightly, mumbling comforting words.

"Here it comes. Millicas-chan."

She looked at me for reassurance, which I offered with a smile.

Seeing that, she nodded in acceptance.

"Rensuke...come into me...fill me up now..."

"Right, just relax as best you can. I'll try my best to not hurt you."

She nodded and braced herself. I gently held her body close to me, so she doesn't have to feel much pain. She moved a hand to my face, and slowly stroked it softly, enticingly.

When my member tore through her virginity, she released a cry, and shed a few tears. Responding to that, I kissed her soft little lips slowly, brushing the tears away so they don't stain her pretty face.

"Don't worry Millicas-chan, it's okay."

"Rensuke...aah...it feels good..."

And not just for her either. It's taking everything I have not to cum straight away, but somehow I was able to hold back by some kind of miracle. Her small body has made her really tight down there, which is squeezing me. But the wetness, which is coating my member, makes it all the more easier for me to move, when I choose to do so.

"Don't worry, we'll stay like this until you're all ready, okay?"

Giving me a nod, she and I laid perfectly still, waiting for her to get used to the length inside of her. If I didn't hold her like this, I was afraid that she was going to break at any second. So we stayed together, getting used to each other's new interlocked parts.

For a few minutes, nothing happened, until Millicas-chan gave me a smile.

"It's okay now, you can move."

Giving a single nod, I raised my hips, sliding out of her, causing her to moan. When I placed it back into her, another moan came from her. It was difficult to move, due to the tightness, but the loving feeling that she was showing was making me feel good about, everything.

I went in for a kiss, but she had the same idea as well, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, our kiss becoming deep instantly. Becoming a little more daring, I moved a little faster into her, causing the girl to let out pleasurable muffled cries into my mouth.

Using her hips, she moved them upwards and downwards in tandem with my own, us slowly becoming a well oiled machine. Gripping one of her hands, I pinned it to the bed, forcing myself slightly deeper into her.

That only excited her a little more, making her walls tighten slightly. It was the same sensation that she gave before, when her eyes flickered like that. Gazing into her eyes, my hips didn't stop the thrusts, increasing the number of thrusts per minute.

Our hands interlocked, our eyes locking onto each other's. Our timed thrusts became more and more of a wonderful experience. I never thought that I would feel this good with this time of thing.

"Aah, Rensuke~ You're s-so good at this~ It feels s-so good inside of me~"

She cried out happily as I pounded into her womanhood. Each time I did, she was constrict around me, and then let me go slightly, only for her to tighten her grip on my cock. All of the time, she would stare into my eyes and offer me a reassuring gaze.

Enthusiastically, I went a little deeper into her maidenhood. All of the bellowing moans that came from her only made me more and more determined to make her feel good about this.

Grabbing her small breast, she let out a surprised gasp as I gently rubbed her breast, tweaking the nipple, pulling at it all in order to make her groan more and more for me. For her to yearn for my touch. For her to want me to fuck her as best as I could.

"Hmph, time to have a little change."

She looked at me confused as I grabbed her butt, giving her ass a good nice squeeze.

"Aaah~ Rensuke~ That's really ecchi of you~"

Deciding to switch tactics, I flipped us, my back on the bed, and her straddling my hips. Smirking, I put my hands on the back of my head, gazing up at the red haired adorable King.

"Ride me."

I playfully growled out, directly looking at her cute flustered face.

"Y-Yes, Rensuke. I'll r-ride you."

Lifting her hips upwards, my length slowly came out of her. But when she sat back down, my length entered her again, her smiling down at me with a lewd face. She placed her hands on my torso for balance and bounced on my lap, again and again, my member reaching deeper inside of her than the last time that I did this.

Moving my right hand to her hands, I gently grabbed one of them, our fingers brushing against one another's. Her womanhood kept gripping me and gripping me. It was clear that she was nearing her limit, but her squirmy face told me that she was trying to hold it, so we could cum together.

So, I let her bounce of my lap, giving no hint as to when I was truly going to orgasm. It was in part to give her a little tease, and it was in part due to me not even knowing when I was going to cum myself. It could be at anytime, since it is taking all I have got to not just shoot it into her.

A small groan came out of her as she bounced on my lap. Each time she went down on me, I could feel her tighten around me. She was really good at this. If I didn't know her better, I would have to accuse her of doing this before.

"Rensuke..."

She leaned downwards, laying on top of me as she continued her hip action. Her small breasts pressed against my chest. Lovingly, I made a grab for her right breast, and played with it, making a circular motion with my hand.

Using my mouth, I sucked on her other breast. That caused a reaction deep within her, her walls becoming even tighter. Swirling my tongue around the nipple area, I sucked on that nipple, as if I was trying to milk it. Since her breast is quite small, nearly all of it fit into my mouth.

Her hips became a little more excited so I gently used my free hand to help her hip movement, placing a hand on her small butt, grabbing it as I helped her lift her womanhood up my length, only to return it into the base again.

Each and every movement she caused made me feel closer and closer to my orgasm. The feeling of the moist pussy was too alluring for me. Feeling her insides grip me was sending euphoric feelings deep within me.

"Rensuke...please cum soon..." She mewled in a whisper as I dug my hand in her hip, forcing myself deeper into her. "Aaaaaaah~! Rensuke~! T-That's too good~! it's like you're kissing my womb right now with your rock hard cock~! Yes~! That's it my cute Queen~! Kiss my womb with your cock~!"

Again...she's not good at sexy talk. But, it is endearing that she's doing such things. Makes me want to try harder for her.

She looked down at me as she bounced on my lap, me sucking and playing with her breasts, lewdly licking her lips.

"Aah Maou! Fuck me Rensuke! I can't keep it inside me anymore! I want it! Give me your hardest thing! I want your seed inside of me Rensuke! I can't hold it anymore! I'll do anything, just give me your seed Rensukeeeeeee~!"

She bit her lip as she hungrily begged me. Her walls became a little more tighter, and her eyes clouded with lust.

Deciding to not tease her anymore, I sat up, taking her breast out of my mouth, casually playing with the other as I brought our faces together for a chaste kiss.

"Alright cute girl. Calm down, I'll give you my seed. Are you sure you want it inside you? You could get pregnant you know? Do you want to bare my child, Millicas-chan?"

I'm...unsure of what I want to be honest. To be a father is...a weird thing for someone like me. To be a father when I don't know what it means...but strangely, it feels right. It feels right for me to make her the mother of my child. Her body should be able to handle childbirth, should she get pregnant. She might be a Loli, but she's more developed than I give her credit for.

"Y-Yes...I wouldn't mind if I did...Otou-san and Okaa-san would be pleased...after I explain that I love you...so, please fill me up with your love, Rensuke. I want to feel it inside of me...I want your love, Rensuke."

I nodded once and forced her back onto the bed. Relentlessly, I pounded her pussy again and again. My hips were enhanced by the speed of the Knight. She reveled in the pleasure that she was feeling right now. Even I, am reveling in the love that we were sharing right now.

"I'm coming close Millicas-chan!"

Feeling my pleasure building up deep within my balls, I began to wildly, almost animalistic like, earnestly stuffing my member into her maidenhood again and again. She whined like a lost puppy and thrusted her hips upwards and downwards in time with my own. Our lust was being released into one another as of right now.

"Aah! Rensuke! M-My breast! Play with my breast!"

She ordered, so I squeezed her small mound, harshly pulling on the tip of her nipple. Waves of pleasure went through her body as she jittered upwards, her hips smashing against my own.

"Like that, my King?"

I chortled as I felt myself nearing my limit. All of her actions has caused me to feel like this. It has made me feel so good, my member was hot within her womanhood which was also hot. Our interlocking body parts complimented one another.

She threw her head back a minute later, staring at my face with pure bliss.

"R-Rensuke! I-I'm going to cum!"

"Me too! I am going to cum as well! You sure you want it inside!?"

"Y-Yes! Inside of me Rensuke! Fill me up with your love!"

I stopped holding it in, and plowed her womanhood as fast as I could. A sensation ran through my body as her walls tightened considerably. She bucked her hips upwards, my entire length reaching deep inside of her as her climax came. At the same time, because of the pleasurable feeling I felt from her womanhood, my climax came and I filled her with my seed.

Our juices mixed together as I poured all of my stuff deep within her. It was so much that it even spilled out of her, staining the bed with my cum. Her juices also came from her maidenhood, and mixed with my own onto the bed as well as inside of her.

When I pulled out, I panted and fell to the side of her. She was panting hard, but a heavy beautiful smile adorned her face as she cuddled next to me. Grinning, I wrapped my arm around her, and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

 **Lemon End!**

"That was good Rensuke...that was so good Rensuke..."

She moaned a little as she cuddled me tightly.

My arm was around her, resting on her butt.

"Yes...it was...my Millicas-chan."

So...

That was sex, huh...

That was...words can't describe how that felt...

Who thought that me just being curious would lead up to us having sex? I don't have any regrets though. I don't feel regretful about having sex with her. And I don't regret that it was her that I shared my first time with.

Actually, it was too good. I can't even get it out of my head on how fantastic it was. Makes me want to do it again. But for her, I will hold myself back...of course, if she wants to go again, I don't have any objections to it.

I laid in the bed, watching the roof curiously. I didn't know what to say in these situations. I've never been in this type of situation before. It was as if I was...in a situation where myself, and she were...I don't even know what situation we're in now. We're in love now...we're together, I think...I don't know, are we together now? I said she was my girl...so, does that make her my girl now?

For a few minutes, we didn't speak, just casually taking glances at one another. She'd blush while I would as well. It was hard to speak about it. We basically just took our relationship to a whole new level. But...I don't regret anything that I did. I never would, since it was her that I was doing the things with.

"Rensuke...I can't believe that we just did that...something I've wanted for so long...now, I truly do belong to you, my Queen. Are you satisfied, with me? I am...was I good?"

She had an unsure face on as she looked at me.

I see, she must be worried that she wasn't good, and that I found the experience shit. But the opposite is true, actually.

"Heee, I don't have any comparisons, Millicas-chan. But I can't say that it sucked...actually, it was one of the better times in my life...you're really good Millicas-chan. You're just...wow, it was amazing."

Seriously, I can't even begin to express how good I felt during that time. Even now, I can't get it out of my mind.

"Yes...it was amazing, my Queen...but now...Rensuke, are we...erm...I don't know what we are now...we've done such things, and now we're here, in this bed...naked together..."

"Millicas-chan, I don't regret anything that happened. I...I was able to be with the girl that I love...I do love you, don't ever forget that."

It's funny. I can say that I love her now...weird. I've not said it fully since I was with my parents...I wonder if they think about me sometimes? Tch, whatever. They left me, they don't have any right to come back into my life now.

"I love you as well, Rensuke. You wouldn't be offended if I thought of you, as my boyfriend, right?"

"Tch, such a silly question. You're already my girlfriend now, so don't speak about such silly matters. Now, what are we going to do for the rest of the night...?"

Lightly, I rubbed small circles across her small butt. She flushed at me, and gently rested her hand on my chest, looking up at me with a slightly lustful gaze.

"I've gotten a few ideas, Rensuke...why don't we use this time effectively as well?"

"Dirty girl. You really are bad, my adorable King. But if you want to have a little more fun, you know that I wont be objecting to it anytime soon."

I smirked, and she smiled as well.

But then she wore a serious face, resting a hand on my chest.

"Rensuke...what you told me about...and what you alluded too..."

"Please, can we not talk about it? I'd rather not remember about it anymore."

I spoke in rather a dismissive tone, shaking my head slightly.

She gained an understanding smile.

"It's okay, I wont say anything. That's what I wanted to say. Your secrets are safe with me, you know? I wont tell anyone about anything you tell me, my Queen, if that's what you want."

"Thanks...it means a lot that you wont say anything about it...also, my King...I will tell you eventually about my past. But right now, I just can't speak about it..."

She grabbed my hand, and pulled it to her chest.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. You're always here for me, allow me to be here for you as well. Now, allow me to be here for you in more ways..."

She soft hand went down my body, until she rested it against my cock.

Grinning to myself, I leaned close, and pecked her on the cheek.

"Be aware, I wont be stopping until tomorrow morning if you continue now."

Matching my grin, Millicas-chan lewdly strokes my member.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my Queen."

Chortling to myself, I attentively pushed her down onto the bed, and crawled on top of hers. Her small body wriggled under my own, shivering when I touched her small body.

She delicately grabbed my face, and pulled my head towards her own head. Her cute face turned a shade of red as she looked up at me.

"Tonight, I'll be loving you Rensuke."

"Hmph, that's exactly it, Millicas-chan."

With that, we shared our love with one another again and again. All night long, we repeatedly shared our love with one another. With me finally able to admit to her that I love her, there wasn't any looking back now. All that's left is to deal with Diodora.

* * *

 **End chapter! Wow! So lots of development this chapter! Some Tomoe, Akeno, Kurumi, Bennia, Koneko and finally the biggest one, Millicas! Ren and Millicas finally gave themselves to each other! And a little more hinting at Ren's past as well.**

 **Next chapter starts the Diodora fight! Until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Reya, Ravel, Asia, Kiyome, Irina, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Isabela, Walburga, Siris, Mira, Seekvaira. (WIP)**

 **Rensuke; Millicas (fem), Katase, Murayama, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Xenovia, Akeno, Yumi, Le Fay, Kunou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Anna, Suu, Yasaka, Ophis, Michaela (fem Michael), Venelana, Vali (fem), Kasane, Gabriel, Mittelt, Aika. (WIP maybe)**

 **King; Millicas (fem).**

 **Queen; Rensuke.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Anna.**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kurumi.**

 **Knights; Bennia, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Katase (2 pieces) Murayama (2 pieces), Kunou (4 pieces).**


End file.
